Hacia el Universo y la Eternidad - Rewritten
by I.S.L.Supporter
Summary: De cómo el acto de un Gato, al encadenarse con muchas otras situaciones, trajo en todo el mundo un cambio que además sería cada vez mayor.
1. La Piedra en el Agua

**Esta historia cuenta cómo el acto de un Gato, cuyo nombre era Rayo, cambió la vida de mucha gente de su Pueblo y de los demás (Perros, Lobos, Ratas y Serpientes, entre otros). El efecto de su acción seguiría actuando incluso luego de que él abandonara este mundo.  
****El protagonista pertenecía a la Raza de los Amarillo-Anaranjados. Sus congéneres, a causa de su aspecto, le habían puesto el mote de "Rayado".  
****Otro de los personajes era la Gata Clarita, del Clan de las Grises, y de un color gris perla tan especial que -según juraba el Gato ante sus oyentes incrédulos- variaba entre un tono ceniza claro y el brillo de la Luna.  
****Cuando Rayo la conoció, creyó que la Luna llena asomaba por encima del muro; al verlo ella, en cierto amanecer, le pareció que el mismo Sol la miraba desde el tejado.  
****Y al poco tiempo se comprometieron; y Clarita, que tenía entonces una cinta roja de adorno en el cuello, recibió de él un collar de perlas con un rubí muy fino y redondito.  
****Antes de encontrar a su prometida, había vivido totalmente libre y despreocupado. Como cualquier Gato Callejero, iba por la vida cazando Ratas, yendo por los techos en las noches cálidas o -de tanto en tanto- encendiendo los corazones de todas sus admiradoras, dentro y fuera de su pueblo natal.  
****En cuanto a Clarita, antes de conocer a Rayo había estado un tiempo con un primo segundo del Gato Mancha, uno de sus tíos.  
****En realidad, todos en ese pueblo tenían un parentesco más o menos cercano y, aunque eran por lo general dados al romance, la gente de las demás Comunidades no se relacionaba mucho con ellos...  
****...Hasta los primeros días de esta historia.**

**El relato transcurre principalmente en dos lugares : el Bosque, cruzado por un río y con montes de varios tipos de árboles, y la Ciudad, bañada por el mismo río.  
****Contaba ésta última en primer lugar con el sitio donde vivían Mancha y los demás -el pueblo de los Gatos-, con sus puentes y sus coloridas casas, desde las cuales se veían las oscuras aguas que en un tiempo tuvieron el color de los Leones.  
****El Sector Viejo tenía la forma general de un cuadrado cuyos bordes limitaban con las Dársenas y con los barrios vecinos: al sur, el pueblo mencionado; al oeste el de los Perros, y hacia el norte el Sector Portuario.  
****Dos plazas caracterizaban al Sector Viejo: una, al sur -casi en el límite con el pueblo natal de Rayo-; la otra, en el extremo opuesto y conocida como la Plaza del Centro.  
****La parte de la Ciudad donde vivían los Perros también contaba con una, conocida -por su parte- con el nombre de Plaza Mayor.  
****En el Sector Viejo vivían las Comadrejas, los Armadillos, los Conejos y los Murciélagos.  
****Aquéllas -en su mayoría mujeres- eran famosas por su costumbre de comentar lo que se oía y escuchar lo que se decía. Algunas iban por la Ciudad adivinando el porvenir a los que estuvieran dispuestos a prestar oídos... Y a pagar.  
****Originariamente venían de una península, y se diferenciaban entre sí según el lenguaje de cada región; las del norte prestaban especial atención al suyo, como una de las formas de autonomía.  
****Los Armadillos eran en general muy viejos ; se dedicaban al comercio de antigüedades. La mayoría de sus antepasados había llegado en barcos, traídos aquéllos a la fuerza, para que trabajaran en las lujosas viviendas de los Zorros de otro tiempo. De aquellos predecesores sólo quedaban los ritmos populares usados en los desfiles carnavalescos.  
****En cuanto a los Conejos, eran considerablemente más numerosos que sus vecinos principales (Comadrejas y Armadillos). Su máximo representante era una Reina, pero el verdadero poder estaba en manos de una Coneja de corazón de Hierro.  
****Todos eran originarios de un grupo de islas a las que siempre recordaban por sus verdes campos, sus paisajes neblinosos, sus leyendas y su música. No acostumbraban hablar de sí mismos con los demás Pueblos, pero éstos siempre contaban o escuchaban alguna que otra historia fantástica acerca de los Conejos.  
****Compartían las islas con los Perros Pastores Ingleses, los Welsh Corgies, los Terriers Escoceses (al norte), los Setters Irlandeses (al oeste), con algunos Zorros, con varias Razas de Ovejas, y con los Gatos Manx, que vivían en una islita pequeña situada entre las dos mayores.  
****En cierto sector de la ciudad más importante, habitaba una Comunidad medianamente numerosa de Cuervos.  
****Sus vecinos inmediatos, como se dijo, eran los Murciélagos. Pero a diferencia de aquéllos, aún no habían sido considerados como Pueblo ; por su escaso número según algunos, por lo que inspiraban en otros, y porque de todos modos nadie los conocía muy bien.  
****El Sector Portuario tenía por habitantes a las Ratas, a los Zorros y a las Gaviotas; aquéllas predominaban al norte y al este, en tanto que los Zorros moraban en la parte sur. La mayoría de ellos se ocupaba de manejar todo lo relacionado con los negocios, la compra-venta y las finanzas.  
****Las Gaviotas, por su parte, vivían al noroeste de los Zorros, y en el Puerto propiamente dicho. ****Por ser sus viajes únicamente hacia mar abierto, su existencia era prácticamente desconocida; y tal vez por eso, tampoco eran consideradas como una Comunidad.  
****Las Ratas tenían como Líder a un Rey, que además era medio mago; los Perros, un Jefe de Raza Collie que ocupaba el edificio situado al oeste de la Plaza Mayor. El Monarca, por su parte, vivía en el este del barrio de los Conejos y tenía una casa en las afueras.  
****En la Plaza Mayor vivían -o al menos se congregaban- centenares de Palomas. Era el tercer grupo no reconocido como Comunidad por el Jefe de los Perros, al cual también le habían solicitado ese reconocimiento las Gaviotas y algunos Murciélagos.  
****El Sector Moderno limitaba con el Portuario al este y con el pueblo de los Perros al sur. Era muy extenso, y entre el área poblada y el río que lo bordeaba a lo largo había una amplia franja de bosques, parques y plazas, alternando con lagunas aquí y allá.  
****El Sector Sur, al oeste del pueblo de los Gatos, era casi tan característico en esa parte de la Ciudad como el Sector Viejo.  
****Más hacia el oeste se encontraba el Pre-Bosque del Sur, con sus larguísimas avenidas y sus inmensos parques.**

**Los Gatos vivían principalmente dentro de los límites de su barrio. A veces iban a algún lugar de la Ciudad, pero sólo para volver antes de empezar siquiera a extrañar su hogar. Y casi nunca aparecían por el Bosque; como mucho tres veces en cinco años.  
****Por las noches gustaban de salir en busca de romances pasajeros por los hoteles del Sector Viejo, dada su naturaleza.  
****Tenían tantos Jefes como Razas en que se dividían; ninguno actuaba como tal si las ****circunstancias no lo requerían.  
****La mayoría tenía el hábito de cazar Ratas (Rayo, uno de ellos). Otros buscaban un régimen alternativo; y se conocía un caso (tal vez el único) de una Gata que disfrutaba en compañía de las de ese barrio.  
****Los Gatos eran armoniosos, fuertes y ágiles a la vez.  
****También, reflexivos, distantes, sensuales, salvajes, audaces, graciosos, esculturales, apacibles, mimosos, elásticos, cautivantes, refinados y reservados.  
****Podían ser de acero, de fuego y de algodón. Cada uno de ellos era, en su obra, el actor principal.  
****Tenían un Museo, un club y una calle propios. Algunos venían de muy lejos o manejaban conceptos filosóficos trascendentales.  
****  
En el Sector Viejo vivían originariamente tres Comunidades (reconocidas): la de las ****Comadrejas al norte y al oeste respecto de la Plaza del Centro, la de los Conejos en el este, centro y sudoeste, y una pequeña y pobre de Armadillos al sudeste, en los alrededores de una placita semiescondida.  
****Pero en la época en que transcurría esta historia, un grupo numeroso de Gatos tuvo relaciones de carácter extramatrimonial con Zorros, Comadrejas, Armadillos y Conejos, y ya no pudo regresar a su pueblo.  
****Para Rayo, todo comenzó cuando volvía, de casa de Clarita, a la suya.**

**Día 1 (9/11)**

**A cierta hora del primer día, la Gata y Rayo iban paseando camino del Pre-Bosque. Ella lo miraba atenta, mientras él le hablaba de sus cosas.  
****-No sé nada, todavía, de mis padres. Quién sabe si a esta hora esa Comadreja no llevó a mi madre por mal camino, como hizo con mi padre.  
****-No pierdas las esperanzas, Rayito. Yo no pierdo las mías; confío en que mi madre volverá pronto ... No sé cuándo ni cómo, pero creo que será muy pronto.  
****-Pero tal vez, si tu padre intentara...  
****-No... Él está muy mal por lo que pasó. Yo creo que en el fondo no quiere obligarla; pero él dice que prefiere no ir a verla, para no sentirse peor al ver que está feliz viviendo con quien vive.  
****También ella estaba triste. El caso era que, tanto la madre de la Gata Gris como el padre de Rayo, estaban entre los que habían sido expulsados a causa de sus encuentros en el Sector Viejo.  
****La madre de Clarita recibió del Gato viejo -su esposo- una sombra de tristeza impregnada de desprecio, por haber aceptado el amor de aquel Zorro.  
****Y el padre del Amarillo-Anaranjado tuvo que soportar, casi, la acongojada voz de su esposa Blanco-Gris pidiéndole que volviera con ella y con su hijo único, desde que fuera completamente seducido por el cuerpo y los ojos de aquella Comadreja; y de esto ya habían pasado varias semanas.  
****Rayo podía sentir, por ese motivo, que había perdido tanto a su padre como a su madre.  
****A media tarde ya habían llegado a los grandes parques del Pre-Bosque, atravesados por las largas avenidas que terminaban por un lado en la autopista que rodeaba la mayor parte de la Ciudad; ****y por el otro, en el tramo del río que entraba por el sur y hacia el este.  
****-¿Te gusta este sitio ? -Preguntó el Gato, en un sector desde el cual se veían un parque de diversiones y, en dirección opuesta, un lago.  
****-Es lindo, pero me gustaría un lugar más solitario.  
****Él accedió al deseo de ella. Volvieron sobre sus pasos, y después de cruzar dos avenidas y una vía, se quedaron cerca de un par de lagos. Uno de ellos era visiblemente más alargado que el otro; gran cantidad de barcos ligeros se mecían en la superficie.  
****Habían encontrado un buen lugar; allí podrían olvidar por un rato los problemas comunes a ambos y recordar que era la víspera del aniversario de su primer encuentro.  
****Inspirado, Rayo cortó un Clavel y se lo llevó a Clarita.  
****-Para vos, mi preciosa, divina, tierna y dulce Gatita.  
****-Gracias, mi cachorrito precioso… Mi rayadito...  
****A lo largo de la tarde caminaron, conversaron, comieron, descansaron, e hicieron todo lo que dos Gatos enamorados podían hacer a la luz del día sin que la gente se molestara al verlos.  
****Entre el atardecer y el anochecer los dos volvieron al Sector Viejo. Allí estaba la casa de Clarita donde, como una de las pocas excepciones, vivía el Gato viejo hasta el abrupto fin de la relación con su esposa.  
****Ahora solía pasar el tiempo en lo que todos llamaban el Callejón de los Gatos, la calle típica de ese Pueblo, pero la joven Gata aún vivía allí, en su viejo hogar.  
****Poco después se despidieron. -"Hasta mañana, mi Sol"; "Hasta mañana, mi Lunita".  
****Su casa quedaba a casi trescientos metros de la Plaza del Centro, sobre la calle que bordeaba dicha plaza por el lado sur. Rayo bajó lo que restaba de cuadra hasta la esquina y dobló a la derecha, adentrándose en el barrio de las Comadrejas.  
****No había andado mucho cuando -antes de llegar a la diagonal que dividía ese barrio con el de los Conejos- pasó frente a un portal apenas iluminado por lamparitas rojas.  
****Un Zorro que se hallaba apostado a la entrada lo vio venir y lo llamó, invitándolo a entrar.**

**Nadie estaba seguro de si los Zorros, que vivían cerca del Puerto, habían empezado a frecuentar el Sector Viejo antes o después de que los Gatos fueran desterrados, pero todos decían que tenían buena parte de la culpa.  
****Ellos replicaban que las primeras en convivir con los de ese Pueblo habían sido las Comadrejas; ellas los acusaban de haber traído a un grupo de Gatas, especialmente escogido, para que los Comadrejones solitarios -y otros Zorros- tuvieran compañía.  
****A raíz de esta controversia, ellos optaron por desentenderse de su trato con las Gatas; y las dejaron ir. Las Comadrejas, por su parte, fueron echando a los Gatos de su barrio. Estos últimos (eran quince en total) estaban destinados a conquistar Comadrejas jóvenes, o atraerlas a los sitios donde trabajaban los Zorros.  
****Pero su expulsión hizo que tanto unos como otras se dispersaran por el Sector Viejo y el Portuario.  
****Algunos llegaron, incluso, hasta el pueblo de los Perros.  
****Cuando los Gatos fueron consultados al respecto, en procura de consejo, declararon que no podían hacer gran cosa. La explicación que dieron como justificativo sorprendió, tanto como entristeció, a los demás habitantes de la Ciudad.  
****Dijeron que la fuerza del amor que podía llegar a nacer en un Gato era tan grande, que sólo entre ellos podían manejarla debidamente.  
****Si por ejemplo un Conejo se enamoraba de una Atigrada, o una Comadreja, supongamos, de un Siamés, los resultados siempre eran impredecibles (dejando de lado el tema del subsiguiente matrimonio).  
****Los mismos integrantes de esa Comunidad tenían un nombre para ese problema: lo llamaban Efecto Negativo de la naturaleza y del destino de cada Gato en particular.  
****Este Efecto Negativo podía aumentar o disminuir, según lo que le pasara a un integrante de la mencionada Comunidad o lo que él mismo hiciera.  
****Algunos habitantes del Sector Viejo, del pueblo de los Perros y del Sector Portuario, ****comprobaron demasiado tarde que bastaba con mirar a uno de ellos y encontrar algún detalle o gesto llamativo, para quedar cautivado sin remedio.  
****Tal era, en definitiva, la causa del Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato. Y aunque ya estaba actuando hacía varias semanas, Rayo iba a provocar otro efecto: el de la piedra en el agua.**

**Día 1 (noche)**

**-Ven -dijo, pues, el Zorro. -Pasá a tomar algo. Puedes tomar todo lo que quieras; la cuenta la pagas al salir y sin recargo. También puedes disfrutar de buena compañía, sonidos cautivantes... Es el mejor ambiente para los que están solos o quieren divertirse.  
****Aunque Rayo no comprendía del todo esa forma de hablar, propia de los Zorros, aquello sonaba prometedor y carente de riesgos.  
****-¿Sirven agua, o leche, o algo así?  
****El Zorro tuvo una reacción de sorpresa.  
****-¿Agua..., leche...? -en el último instante logró contenerse de echar por la borda su diplomática estrategia. -Bueno, creo que tenemos algo de eso. Mientras tanto, ¿Quieres pasar al salón?  
****El Gato aceptó, diciéndose que la propuesta del Zorro no tenía puntos cuestionables. Por otro lado, él mismo había puesto las condiciones.  
****Cuando entró, precedido por el portero, vio una escalera ascendente y una puerta en el extremo opuesto.  
****Un segundo Zorro abrió la puerta (el de la entrada volvió a su puesto) y todo el corredor con la escalera pareció oscurecerse, pues en el salón había más oscuridad que luz. Voces desconocidas para el Gato ladraban, gruñían, chillaban o maullaban aquí y allá.  
****De pronto un par de ojos se detuvo frente al Amarillo-Anaranjado, que apenas si pudo ****distinguir la silueta de la que en ese momento le habló.  
****-Hola... ¿Puedo sentarme?  
****Rayo asintió. Cuando empezaba a reconocer la figura en la penumbra reinante, alguien más se acercó. Una forma mucho más pequeña, a la que él identificó inmediatamente como la de una Ratesa de Raza Norway.  
****-No te había visto antes -dijo la recién llegada. -Eres nuevo, ¿No? ...¡Ah, veo que ya conoces a mi amiga! Yo estuve mirándote desde que entraste... ¡Oh, perdón!, ¿Cómo te llamas?  
****Recién entonces pudo él contestarle, tras la catarata de frases inconexas.  
****-Rayo... Vine a este salón a tomar algo, invitado por el Zorro que hay ahí afuera. Debo ****confesar que no comprendí del todo su propuesta; pero lo que es tu forma de hablar, no te la entendería ni con un diccionario de idiomas…  
****Al oír esto, la Ratesa se enfurruñó. Él trató de disculparse; sólo después de un rato logró que ella hablara.  
****-Yo sólo quería estar contigo... Al verte entrar, me pareciste un Gato hermoso... ¡Pero no pensé que serías tan maleducado!  
****-Y yo también quería compartir unas horas contigo. -Volvió a entrar en escena la que había hablado primero, sin darle tiempo de responder a la protesta de la Ratesa. Luego se alejó, permaneciendo en un rincón oscuro para ver qué hacía él.  
****Rayo también sabía ser un caballero. Al ver que su admiradora lo evitaba, sintió que al menos debía tratarla bien. Ante la vigilante mirada de la que estaba oculta en las sombras, la llevó a un sector del salón para invitarla con alguna cosa.  
****Ella, vegetariana, pidió únicamente choclo; no obstante se lo trajeron. Los Zorros podían conseguir casi todo lo que se propusieran.  
****La conversación que siguió fue larga y mantenida en tono bajo; casi tímido a pesar de la escasa iluminación, que apenas si permitía la observación por parte de ojos indiscretos.  
****-Yo vengo aquí por las noches, como mi amiga. Sólo que ella no necesita venir todas las noches; en cambio yo sí. A veces gano algo, y cuando no lo consigo... Bueno, prefiero no contarte.  
****-¿Y hace mucho, que estás en esto? -Inquirió él, tratando de disfrazar sus pensamientos bajo ****un manto de palabras piadosas y comprensivas.  
****-Desde hace... casi dos meses. -Confesó la Norway, inclinando la cabeza.  
****-Pero, ¡Eso es cuando mis congéneres aún no habían sido desterrados!  
****-Sí... Es que nunca pude encontrar un modo de ganarme la vida.  
"pero hoy sentí algo nuevo, al verte entrar. Me hiciste sentir que podía dar todo de mí sin tener que pedir nada.  
****Rayo comprendió lo que decía la Ratesa, por lo cual trató de hacerle entender su situación. ****Sin embargo -aun mientras hablaba- no pudo evitarlo: la Ratita, en la semipenumbra, ****empezaba a parecerle llena de encanto.  
****-No te preocupes, me da igual. -dijo ella-, yo sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado por hoy. Mañana todo habrá pasado y nadie se enterará de esto.  
****-Aunque nadie lo sepa -sonrió él-, pueden pasar otras cosas aún más graves. -Se refería así, en términos muy generales, al Karma del Gato y su Efecto Negativo.  
****-No sé lo que querés decir, pero creo que si vamos a estar juntos hoy, tenemos que disfrutar el tiempo que compartimos, ¿No te parece?  
****La pequeña filosofía de la Norway rompió sus complejos esquemas mentales con la suavidad de una sonrisa. Su pícara figura le hizo pensar en ese instante que sí podían pasar un buen rato juntos, dejando de lado asuntos tan complicados.  
****Y habiendo terminado ella su choclo, salieron a la calle, temerosos únicamente de la Luna.  
****Entonces pudo ver bien a la Ratesa; de piel estriada en marrón y negro, manos y pies delicados y de un rosa pastel, orejas pequeñas y naricita del mismo color y cola corta.  
****Acabó pensando entonces que era muy bonita, y que -sea como fuere- había hecho mal en hablarle así.  
****Al entrar con ella a un terreno baldío, al lado de lo que fuera en algún momento una biblioteca, no llegó a ver que alguien había estado siguiéndolos todo el camino.  
****El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado acarició suavemente, con la rosada lengua, el cuello y los ****costados de la Ratesa; ella le rascó un rato detrás de las orejas mientras él ronroneaba a más no poder.  
****Y luego lo esperó.  
****Aun tuvo cuidado, al acercársele. La estriada y relativamente grande figura de la Norway se sintió casi protegida -como un brote recién nacido a resguardo de los vientos-, bajo el rayado cuerpo del Gato. Su piel parecía extenderse para ajustarse a las vibraciones de increíble fuerza del amor Gatuno.  
****Rayo sintió por un momento fugaz que era como un tallo joven y fuerte, inyectando vida en una flor aún en capullo. Amarla era para él iluminar una noche perdida en los siglos con una llama que en vez de traer destrucción creaba las cosas presentes y por venir.  
****Él no quería pensar demasiado. Tal vez no había verdadero amor, pero al menos había habido un acuerdo mutuo de pasarla bien juntos. Y podían seguir hasta el final, sin que ningún compromiso los atara para siempre.  
****No se preguntó cuántas veces la Ratesa habría tenido que pasar por lo mismo, contra su voluntad, con el primero que llegara. ****Confiaba además en que el momento que ambos estaban compartiendo era perfecto y claro, sin ninguna clase de oscuras pretensiones.  
****Cuando acabaron su relación, ninguno sabía exactamente si salía de un sueño o entraba en él.  
****La Norway se quedó dormida poco después; fue como una eternidad en pocos minutos. Al despertar, lo miró con una sonrisa en los ojos marrones.  
****-Fue hermoso, todo esto. -dijo, incorporándose. -¿No lo crees así?  
****-Para mí, no sé... Fue como si estuviera soñando. Nunca imaginé hacer esto con una de ustedes. ****Pero debo confesarlo: tú eres la primera Ratesa que me conquista.  
****-¡Gracias! ¡Eres un bombón ! ¡Te adoro!  
****-Tú también eres muy simpática y cariñosa.  
****Tras estas palabras, los dos salieron del baldío. Ya en la vereda, Rayo vio algo que sin duda ninguno de ellos esperaba ver.  
****Alguien que los había seguido desde el oscuro salón estaba allí, sentado, con una sonrisa en los labios que a él se le antojó siniestra.  
****Era la que le había hablado primero, al verlo entrar al salón; y era una Perra Pomerania.**

**Con la intromisión de esa Perra, al Amarillo-Anaranjado se le vino el alma al suelo.  
****-No puedo creerlo... -exclamó, con voz descompuesta. -¡Me tendieron una trampa!  
****-¡No, corazón! ¡Te juro que no sabía que estaba siguiéndonos!  
****-¡No me llames corazón! ¡Ay! ¿Ahora cómo puedo creerte? ¡Y habíamos estado tan bien...!  
****La Ratesa lloraba, y el Gato estaba terriblemente inquieto y angustiado. Empezó a hablar con frases inconexas, como lo había hecho ella apenas lo vio.  
****Sólo la Pomerania mostraba cierta serenidad. Sin embargo, lo que dijo hizo que él dejara de mostrarse inquieto y empezara a enfurecerse.  
****-Viniste hasta aquí con mi amiga, y disfrutaste un rato de amor con ella. Pero aunque no me hayas prestado atención cuando me senté a tu lado, ahora yo también te deseo; y no me gustaría que te negaras.  
****-¡Pero yo no quiero saber nada, contigo! ¡Además no disfruté yo solo, como tú piensas, haciendo el amor con la Ratesa! ¡Fue algo que nos dio un rato de felicidad a los dos!  
****-No quieres, ¿Eh? ¡Muy bien! ...Como te parezca. Pero ya lo verás; todos sabrán lo que ****hiciste con ella.  
****Y sin decir más, se marchó, sin hacer caso de los airados gritos de Rayo.  
****-¿Desde cuándo la gentuza que anda por ahí, de noche, obliga con amenazas a...?  
****-Déjala que se vaya. -intentó calmarlo la Ratesa. -Aunque todos hablen de lo que hicimos, todavía podemos guardar silencio.  
****-¿Te parece que vendrán a hacernos alguna pregunta, después de que esa Perra haya pregonado esto por todo el Sector Viejo?  
****-Sí... No te preocupes. Aunque ella les cuente todo, siempre van a querer saber algo más. Yo sé lo que te digo. Mira si no a las Comadrejas...  
****-Pero igual... Va a ser mejor que me vaya. Al Bosque, tal vez. A ningún Gato se le ocurrirá buscarme allí.  
****-Pero, ¿Por qué? No entiendo... ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? ¿No podrías...?  
****-¡No lo sé! -se enfureció con ella por primera vez . -¿No viste que por hacer lo que nosotros hicimos, muchos Gatos de mi Pueblo fueron desterrados?  
****-No, ¿Cómo f...? ¡Por favor, no te vayas!  
****Fueron inútiles sus súplicas. Rayo doblaba ya la esquina, como para retomar el camino hacia su casa.  
****Pero no estaba tranquilo en absoluto.  
****Se preguntaba cómo se lo diría a Clarita, y si podía hallar una solución para las cosas que seguramente iban a suceder.  
****La Norway le había asegurado que todo terminaría cuando ellos se despidieran... Qué podía saber una Ratesa de algo tan intrincado como el Karma del Gato, esa fuerza en forma de círculo incompleto, liberada en este caso por el amor entre los dos. Él ni siquiera podía ayudarla; no estaba seguro ni de lo que le pasaría, ni en qué momento ocurriría.  
****Rayo pensó y pensó, pero después de dar quince vueltas por su barrio comprendió que sólo podía esperar los resultados de su acción. Resignado y triste, llegó a su casa y se quedó dormido.**

**Día 2 (10/11)**

**Al despertar a la mañana siguiente, comprobó que ya era casi mediodía. De todos modos llevó a cabo el ritual diario de estirarse cuidadosamente, lavarse y acicalarse peinándose los bigotes.  
****Después, mientras desayunaba -había ido a cazar algunas Ratas-, se acordó de su aventura de la noche anterior y, en su imaginación, trasladó todos sus temores al período de tiempo en que había tenido lugar la cacería.  
****¿Qué habría hecho si la hubiera visto? ¿Habría saltado, con las garras extendidas, para ****destrozar fríamente a la que había sido objeto de su amor?  
****Se estremeció y sacudió la cabeza para no pensar más en eso; sintió incluso que había perdido el apetito. Ignorando todo lo que podía la sensación de malestar, dio digna sepultura a su desayuno inacabado y fue a casa de Clarita.  
****La Gata, sin saber lo que había pasado el día anterior, conversaba con Rayo animadamente. Le contaba el sueño que había tenido.  
****-En mi sueño estaba contigo; íbamos cayendo por un túnel, llevados por un arroyo de agua tibia... Era raro; no sentíamos el agua, pero sabíamos que era tibia. Después de un rato llegábamos a la salida del túnel y caíamos con la cascada en una especie de desierto.  
****"el agua seguía cayendo pero los dos caminábamos, alejándonos cada vez más, hasta que encontrábamos un prado. ¡No, perdón! ...Antes había una casita muy adornada. Después de eso sí venía el prado.  
****-¡Cómo te acuerdas de todo! -Se asombró él.  
****-¿Viste, Rayito? ...Lo que no sé, es qué puede significar.  
****-Y, es muy raro, aunque me hace pensar en una experiencia muy especial, que hubiéramos ****compartido en algún momento.  
****-¿Como si fuéramos parientes cercanos, o incluso hermanos?  
****-Bueno, en el sueño únicamente, si no fue en otra vida, habrá sido así; ahora quería proponerte algo: ir al Bosque a pasar el aniversario. ¿Te gustaría?  
****Clarita se entusiasmó; hace "un montón de años" que no iba.  
****"Y así no hay peligro -pensó el Gato- de que nos encontremos con la Ratesa o con la ****Pomerania..."  
****Una de ellas -tan merecedora de culpa como Rayo, y aun como la Ratesa-, había cumplido con la amenaza prometida. Era por lo tanto cuestión de tiempo para que la noticia llegara a oídos de la desdichada madre del Amarillo-Anaranjado.  
****En cuanto a la enamorada Norway -pues no sentía otra cosa desde el encuentro en el terreno baldío- no sufría menos, sabiendo que había perdido para siempre a su querido Gato rayado.  
****Con la Ciudad mirándolos alejarse, los dos siguieron hablando de sus cosas; él no contaba nada aún, de su aventura. Pero el momento llegaría antes de lo que esperaba.  
****Se quedaron un rato sentados, mirando los árboles más cercanos, y luego corrieron a través del Prado, dejando tras ellos una estela de felicidad.  
****Al llegar al Bosque, Rayo aprovechó para lavarse con largos lengüetazos.  
****-Podemos quedarnos aquí. -Sugirió Clarita, luego de inspeccionar en derredor.  
****  
En el Bosque Abierto, que era donde ellos estaban, los árboles crecían bastante separados entre sí. El terreno era llano en general; asomaba en él, cada tanto, alguna planta silvestre.  
****El río lo bordeaba serpenteante, por el lado sur, aparte de bifurcarse y dividirse en afluentes cada vez más pequeños, separando así los distintos montes de la región.  
****El Bosque Abierto estaba separado, por un brazo del río, de tres secciones que de oeste a este y de mayor a menor tenían respectivamente los nombres de Bosque Cerrado, Bosque Blanco y Trebolar.  
****En el primero de estos tres, el suelo estaba totalmente cubierto por plantas y arbustos, y por árboles muy altos. Los días tenían allí el color de las hojas; las noches, el de la cambiante Luna.  
****En el segundo, eran abundantes los de madera clara. Sobre la costa del cauce principal se hallaba el pequeño claro conocido como Trebolar al cual rodeaba, como defendiéndolo, un anillo de Robles y Ombúes muy viejos y misteriosos.  
****Sobre la orilla opuesta a la del Trebolar se encontraba el Bosque Pequeño -de poca extensión y gran variedad de árboles-, y más al sur, el Pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****Otro brazo del río corría entre el Trebolar y la arboleda de troncos claros, y el Robledal, que albergaba dentro de sí al Pueblo de los Lobos.  
****En el centro de un triángulo que formaba el Bosque Cerrado con dos arroyos, se abría el Claro de esa Comunidad, un área casi circular cubierta de hierba en la que se destacaba un anillo de Hongos.  
****Allí discutían ellos sus asuntos oficiales; se hallaba allí, también, el acceso al Robledal.  
****Al sur del Cerrado, una delgada línea marcaba el límite del Terreno de caza de los Lobos, una franja de pastos altos que acompañaba a otro de los tantos arroyos en su recorrido hacia el nordeste.  
****El Bosque del Sur tenía esa ubicación respecto del Robledal. Era el más despoblado de todos, y tenía la particularidad de que en él nacían dos arroyos que al juntar sus aguas daban origen al cauce principal.  
****Había por último tres Regiones menores: dos dentro del ámbito del Bosque y una fuera de él.  
****Las dos primeras eran el Claro y la Playa, situados a ambos lados del Abierto. Y al oeste del Terreno de caza de los Lobos, separada por una franja de Prado, estaba la Región de las Cavernas.  
****La Playa mencionada era abrupta y agreste; lenguas de tierra con mechones de pasto que descendían hacia una orilla sembrada de guijarros. Era el hogar de Collar de Piedras, una de las Anacondas del poblado cercano.**

**Eran los Lobos un grupo bastante numeroso, pero aislado de las demás Comunidades.  
****Aunque se autodenominaban "Pueblo de los Lobos" -además de hacerse llamar así-, su hábitat parecía una copia fallida del de las Anacondas, pues trataban de imitarlas en todo.  
****Si las Serpientes tenían un Jefe, ellos también debían tener uno, fuerte, feroz, y astuto si era posible.  
****Si aquéllas dominaban todo lo que había al este del río, éstos habían hecho suyos el Terreno de caza, el Robledal y el Claro, además de controlar el Bosque Blanco.  
****Así como las del otro pueblo hacían distintas tareas a nivel personal, cada Lobo cumplía con una función particular, que podía ser buscar el rastro de una presa o avisar de un peligro, el cual únicamente podía tratarse de una Serpiente yendo de cacería.  
****Pero aquí terminaban las similitudes, porque en realidad ningún habitante del Robledal se llevaba bien con sus vecinas; la mayoría les temía, y algunos -como su Jefe- las odiaban. En el caso del Jefe, a causa de no haber sido invitado nunca por el de las Serpientes, y en general, por los que desaparecían cuando alguna de ellas merodeaba buscando el almuerzo y no encontraba otra cosa.  
****Las del otro pueblo, por su parte, tuvieron que lamentar más de una vez la pérdida de algún Congénere, a causa del castigo de los vengativos Lobos.  
****Las Anacondas, al igual que sus vecinos cercanos, casi nunca iban a la Ciudad, lugar al que tanto unos como otros solían observar a la salida del Bosque Abierto. Preferían estar en su pueblo o vivir cerca de él, como en el caso de Collar de Piedras, y el de una que había nacido en el Trebolar (y ahora también vivía allí); de ahí su nombre, Trebolaria.  
****Junto con otras Razas de Serpientes, habían venido en otro tiempo de la Región del ****Impenetrable -situada al norte- y encontraron a las demás en la de los Ríos.**

**Luego de haberse instalado con Clarita, Rayo le preguntó a su Gata si podía ir a buscar algo para el almuerzo de los dos.  
****-Si quieres te traigo algo, porque lo que es yo, estoy hambriento.  
****-¿Pero no comiste nada, a la mañana?  
****-No pude; me quedé dormido hasta muy tarde. -Respondió él tratando de disimular un ligero temblor, que no obstante Clarita no llegó a notar.  
****-Bueno, anda y vuelve pronto. Puedes buscar en el río, que seguro hay algo.  
****-Ah... Pero no me gusta el pescado. Voy a ver qué encuentro por aquí cerca.  
****-¡Ten cuidado, no vayas a perderte!  
****El Gato ya se aventuraba por entre los árboles del Bosque Abierto.  
****Por un rato bastante largo, lo único que encontró fue una Mariposa que iba garabateando entre las flores.  
****Jugó con ella al lado de una planta de Anís; la Mariposa acariciaba sus bigotes mientras volaba.  
****Se despidieron amistosamente y siguieron, cada cual por su camino.  
****Pero ahora, escondida detrás de un Algarrobo, lo miraba una Loba llamada Lucero.  
****  
Ella era la prometida del Lobo Albino, al cual conocía desde la niñez.  
****Como él, era y había sido siempre de piel blanca con algunos matices ocres. Sólo se ****diferenciaba de él en el color de sus ojos: negros y brillantes, lo mismo que si la Luna Llena o los diamantes fueran de ese color.  
****Un collar de cuentas rosadas, con un pendiente rectangular de fantasía, completaba el efecto de belleza que pudiera haber descuidado ella.  
****Su función dentro del Robledal era instruir a las Lobas de uno a tres años para que fueran aplicadas dueñas de sus cuevas, y buenas esposas.  
****Era la locura de Albino, así como la pasión y perdición de los demás Lobos. Y si se le hubiera ocurrido ir a la Ciudad, habría dejado un buen tendal de suspiros tras ella.  
****Los galantes Conejos habrían suplantado a su Reina y a la Coneja de corazón de hierro por la juvenil Loba. Los Gatos, más pasionales, dejarían lo más preciado que tuvieran para proponerle matrimonio; después, irían en apretado tropel al pueblo de los Perros a dejar constancia de sus respectivos testamentos.  
****Los Zorros la harían una estrella de sus clubes exclusivos, en tanto que los Comadrejones renunciarían por ella a cualquier título nobiliario o darían toda su fortuna con tal de hacerla su esposa.  
****Los Perros aceptarían el retroceso atávico de una relación con Lucero; las Ratas le pedirían que fuera su Reina, junto con el Rey que ya tenían, y en caso de negativa se arrojarían al vacío en masa.  
****Los Armadillos, por último, la inmortalizarían en un monumento de Mármol blanco sobre un pedestal grabado con letras de bronce, colocado en el centro de la plaza de su barrio.  
****Pero ese día, la Loba estaba en el Bosque y sola; Albino había salido del Robledal con la idea de buscar un nuevo hogar para los dos.  
****Estaba sola y lo sentía en toda su piel, que deseaba desde el día anterior el calor del Lobo.  
****Sin embargo, al ver a Rayo, Lucero empezó a dejar volar su imaginación.  
****-¿Y por qué no? -pensó. -De cualquier modo es peligroso con alguien de la Manada; en ****cambio el Gato viene de la Ciudad, así que es difícil que le cuente de esto a algún Lobo... Si es que se anima, además.  
****Cuando él ya estaba a menos de diez metros del Algarrobo, la Loba se quedó contemplando sus ojos y su manera de andar, como si nunca fuera a cansarse de hacerlo.  
****-¡Por los colmillos de mi madre! -susurró. -¡Qué ojos color miel! ¡Y qué movimiento al ****caminar!  
****Pobre Lucero... Tampoco ella sabía nada sobre la forma en que podía empezar a actuar el Karma del Gato, sólo encontrando en alguien de ese Pueblo algún detalle que llamara la atención.  
****Sin pensarlo más, salió de su escondite y se sentó de costado mirando a Rayo, el cual se quedó duro mientras su atribulada mente giraba con velocidad creciente.  
****Aunque estaba claro que el Gato sabía de la existencia de los Lobos, nunca había oído hablar de ella, la blanca y salvaje flor nacida del Robledal.  
****La Loba era terriblemente más hermosa y llena de encanto que la Ratesa; y la personalidad que irradiaba debía ser tan misteriosa y compleja como la de una Gata, pues Rayo empezó a hablar sin parar, casi sin darse cuenta, de todo lo que veía e imaginaba en ella.  
****-Estoy soñando... Estoy soñando. Apenas una ilusión me está gritando... quieta y callada.  
****"pero es tan bella... Es tan hermosa... Quizás sea una nube, o blanca Rosa... Reencarnada...  
****"yo, que amé a una Ratesa como ella me amó... -puse una simiente de uñas y colmillos en su vientre- ...tengo el corazón indefenso frente a la Aurora...  
****"porque sólo la Aurora puede esconderse tras los árboles, y aparecer -con toda su belleza- en forma inesperada.  
****"¿Pero acaso no se inunda de otros aromas, el Alba? ¿Se oye al Sol latir, y a las nubes ****respirar?  
****"ya mis ojos no ven nada y me traicionan. ¿Cómo sabrá mi corazón quién eres?  
**"**¿Cómo podrá mi pequeña piel rayada abarcar toda la nube de tu cuerpo?  
****"...Porque la fuente de tu amor me llama; y sólo Venus muriendo me diría tu nombre.**

**A esta altura, el Gato sólo sentía el olor blanco de la piel de Lucero; no oía otra cosa que la respiración y los latidos de ella y de él que, cada vez con más fuerza, retumbaban atravesándolo de lado a lado.  
****Ya ciego frente al deseo como ante un verdugo, tomó a la Loba en un único impulso, cargado sin embargo con todo lo que había imaginado mientras la miraba.  
****Los dos estaban detrás de un Palo Borracho... Este encuentro no se parecía en nada, al ****anterior; tenía el encanto y la fuerza del Bosque encerrados en la Loba, y la tremenda vibración primitiva que producía pequeñas chispas en toda la espalda del Gato.  
****Pero incluso aquel encuentro tan explosivo llegó a su fin. Rayo pareció reaccionar; tomó aliento un par de veces y se retiró de semejante escenario, creado por Cupido y Eros y arreglado por Afrodita. La Loba lo despidió con una frase en francés.  
****-Je t'aime, mon petit Gâteau!  
****-Yo sólo buscaba algo para comer... -Se lamentaba él en silencio.  
****¡Decididamente, el elemento femenino estaba volviéndose demasiado audaz!  
****Habiendo vuelto al Bosque Abierto detuvo su marcha inquieta; pensó en la Perra, en la ****Norway, en la Loba (de ella diría tiempo después que le habría quedado grande para el amor) y por fin en Clarita, que -a diferencia de las tres anteriores- en su imaginación lo miraba enojada.  
****En ese momento, un río de imágenes comenzó a fluir dentro de él.**

**Se vio así volando con Clarita hacia las nubes. Él dejaba en el aire una estela de corazones; la Gata, una de flores.  
****Poco después, llegaron a las nubes, las ablandaron un poquito y se acomodaron para contemplar el panorama. En cierto momento se miraron: en sus ojos brillaba el Sol de un cielo despejado; en los de Clarita, la Luna Llena flotaba contra un fondo de cielo negro.  
****Una forma circular y de gran tamaño se deslizó lenta y majestuosamente hacia ellos. La forma también tenía volumen: su pulida parte inferior tenía aspecto de lente convexa -por ambos lados-.  
****Una hilera de luces la rodeaba en el borde y, de un lado, sobre la hilera, asomaba una ****entrada ancha y profunda, de contorno rectangular.  
****Una cúpula espejada, con antenas terminadas en puntas de flor de Lis, reflejaba todo lo que podía verse en el cielo, apoyada sobre la base lenticular.  
****La lente coronada por la cúpula se acercó un poco más y se detuvo cuando la entrada quedó frente a ellos.  
****-¿Vamos a ver qué es? -Le preguntó la Gata.  
****-Si te parece, entremos. -Rayo miraba, un tanto desconfiado.  
****-Al fondo se ve otra entrada, pero parece que no hay nadie. Dale, vamos a investigar.  
****-Bueno, déjame entrar primero, por las dud...  
****-Nooo, ¡Tienes que alcanzarme! -Exclamó Clarita, juguetona.  
****-¡Esperame! -Le dijo él y se apresuró a seguirla, entrando con ella por la ancha puerta de acceso. Al final del largo corredor los esperaba la segunda entrada; ésta era estrecha, terminada en ojiva, y tenía a cada lado una estatua de Águila de pie sobre un pedestal.  
****La atravesaron; en su recorrido encontraron once puertas más, cada una con un par de estatuas diferente. Después de las Águilas, lo primero que vieron fue un par de Tigres esculpidos en piedra, ****cada uno sobre un bloque del mismo material. La segunda puerta estaba custodiada por dos Lobos Marinos, y en la tercera había un par de Gatos de grandes proporciones.  
****Clarita y Rayo intercambiaron una sonrisa.  
****Al llegar a la siguiente, éste último no pudo contener la risa ante las dos figuras de Grifos rampantes, con su cuerpo Leonino y su parte superior Aquilina. Pero la Gata le hizo señas de que no siguiera riendo.  
****Las siete puertas restantes contaban con Leopardos, Zorros, Cobras, Osos Blancos, Cóndores, Cocodrilos y Toros... Todos construidos en piedra.  
****Al trasponer la última vieron una plataforma trapezoidal en el centro de una sala de paredes y suelo cuadrados. Y sobre el trapecio, una esfera luminosa con todos los colores y sonidos del universo.  
****Caminaron intrigados hacia ella, pero de pronto en medio del aire se formó una mano que hizo a Rayo un gesto un gesto de atención. El Gato se detuvo.  
****La mano señaló hacia la luz esferoidal, donde aparecieron las imágenes de lo que había hecho en la Ciudad y en el Bosque. Él cerró los ojos, desesperado.  
****Luego la mano hizo que Clarita subiera sobre ella y la llevó en dirección a la esfera, ante su atónita mirada.  
****-Pero, ¿Qué pasa? ¡Clarita!  
****De nada sirvió que protestara; la luz aumentó diez veces su intensidad. Rayo se cubrió la vista con una mano y luego cayó por una trampa que se había abierto en el suelo.  
****Rodando por la pendiente no tardó en caer por una segunda abertura.  
****Llegó así a un lugar siniestro, de aguas negras y aceitosas; de paredes pringosas y de trapos colgantes que chorreaban grasa parrillera derretida.  
****En un rincón habían, amontonados, un cofre con monedas, un cetro, un libro, un candelabro y un cuadro naturalista, todos envueltos en gruesas capas de polvo y telarañas. Pero no se preguntó qué podían estar haciendo allí esos objetos; estaba hundido hasta la barriga en el líquido pringoso. No obstante trató de caminar, sacudiéndose los pies.  
****Un poco más lejos, sobre la rama de un árbol chamuscado, una Rata escuálida hacía caer a otra de un puñetazo, luego de la disputa por un cráneo casi seco. Algo más allá, una procesión de Insectos rastreros reptaba penosamente por una de las paredes.  
****El Gato se puso a llorar, desconsolado. Pero entonces alzó la vista y vio lo que menos ****esperaba: ¡Una tapa de alcantarilla!  
****Se acercó, midió bien la distancia para el salto y se lanzó hacia la inesperada salida... ¡Zás!  
****Justo después de su salto, una Serpiente negra pasó bajo él como un relámpago.  
****Pero ya estaba a salvo, aunque tuvo que hacer un último esfuerzo. -"¡Listo!" -Se dijo.  
****Cuando miró a un costado, comprobó que estaba en la Ciudad; más exactamente en una calle del Sector Moderno.  
****Comenzó a caminar, intrigado, sólo para descubrir que todo desaparecía en medio de una neblina. Y estaba ahora en un escenario, de pie y con una guitarra en las manos.  
****Miraba aquel instrumento con aire turulato.  
****-¡Estoy totalmente loco! -Pensó.  
****Pero luego rompió a cantar; y la canción era un blues que hablaba de la Ciudad, de la muerte, y de los sentimientos que no pueden salir.**

**"Oye, hermano,  
****la Ciudad  
****es una piedra  
****decorada  
****con humo  
****de los escapes,  
****con joyas  
****de vidrieras,  
****y el rouge  
****de un día rojo...**

**Oye, hermano,  
****la Ciudad  
****es un sueño  
****vuelto piedra  
****que a mi corazón  
****ha dejado  
****sepultado,  
****y sólo dejó  
****que viviera  
****para verlo  
****sangrar  
****con este blues..."**

**Una voz lo hizo volver a la realidad, después de haberlo intentado varias veces.  
****-¡Raaaaaayoooooo!  
****Todos sus elaborados esquemas mentales volaron por el aire, en pedacitos. Se dio vuelta; Clarita lo miraba con expresión preocupada en los ojos verdes.  
****-¿Y la comida...? ¡Estuve esperándote todo este tiempo! ¿Qué te pasó...?  
****-Yo... me encontré con una Loba, y... Perdí la cabeza. ¡Es terrible! Le di mi amor detrás de ese Palo Borracho.  
****-¿Cómo dices?  
****-Sí; perdoname, por favor. No pude...  
****-¿Y para esto vinimos a pasar nuestro aniversario en el Bosque?  
****-No es así... No pude contenerme, y...  
****-Ah, porque ahora el Gato Rayo dejó de verse con las Gatas de la Ciudad para disfrutar con la primera Loba que se le cruza por el Bosque, ¿No? ¡Y supongo que tu querida Loba estará hablando de tus capacidades con todas las demás! -Se alejó, llorando desconsolada. Rayo quedó allí, solo y confuso. Pero a pesar de todo prefirió salir en busca de la Gata Gris.  
****No quería perderla, aunque sabía que tenía que contarle también de su encuentro con la Ratesa, así que buscaría la manera de hacerlo o -en caso de no lograr nada- se lo diría directamente.  
****-¡Clarita! -llamó. -¡Clariiitaaaa!  
****Después de largo rato de buscarla y llamarla sin recibir contestación, la encontró sentada en la baranda del puente que unía el Bosque Abierto con el Blanco.  
****La Gata no dejaba de llorar; se había quitado el collar de perlas -que apenas si colgaba ahora de una grieta en la pared del puente- y tenía la cabecita inclinada sobre el pecho. Las diminutas gotitas eran, al caer, estrellas que se apagaban de a poco en el agua.  
****Clarita miró por unos segundos a Rayo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.  
****-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué viniste conmigo al Bosque?  
****-Pues, en realidad...  
****-¡Parece que hubieras venido sólo para estar con esa Loba!  
****-¿Puedo contarte algo? -Se aventuró a preguntar él.  
****-¿Qué cosa?  
****-Yo... Se me ocurrió venir a causa de una Ratesa y una Perra Pomerania que encontré en un salón.  
****-¿Y qué hay con eso? -lo miró enojada por lo que seguramente oiría a continuación. -¡No me dirás que también...! -Gritó.  
****-Con las dos, no... -Tembló Rayo.  
****-¿Con la Pomerania?  
****-N-no...  
****-¿Con la Ratesa, entonces?  
-****Sí. -Bajó el Gato la vista. Ella saltó del lugar en que estaba y le dio una serie de terribles arañazos, hasta que él pudo reaccionar y salir corriendo con la Gata siguiéndolo de cerca.  
****-¡Quédate quieto! ¡Quédate ahí, o va a ser diez veces peor!  
****Rayo se detuvo igual que si se hubiera convertido en piedra de repente. Se volvió hacia ella, pero quedó en silencio y esperó por lo que pudiera venir.  
****-¿No pensaste acaso en lo que le pasó a tu padre, y a mi madre... Y a los demás? ¿Te dedicaste únicamente a disfrutar engañándome? -Volvió a llorar Clarita.  
****-No, no tuve esa intención.  
****-¿Entonces qué fuiste a hacer, en ese salón?  
****-¡Fui a comer algo! ¡Después, se me acercaron ellas para acompañarme!  
****-¿Sí? ¿Y qué te dijeron?  
****-La Perra me preguntó primero si podía sentarse a mi lado; luego apareció la Norway, que empezó a hablar, y hablar... Me contó por qué estaba allí, y más tarde...  
****-Sí, me lo imagino; pero no quiero saber nada, todavía, de tu hazaña. ¿No te dabas cuenta de lo que ellas iban a pedirte?  
****-No, porque la Ratesa me habló de eso en la conversación que tuvimos después...  
****-¿Y con la Loba cómo fue?  
****-Ni siquiera hablamos. Sólo empecé diciendo frases, una atrás de la otra. Me dejé llevar, y...  
****-Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer eso? -siguió llorando la Gata. -¡Como si no te hubiera importado nada, de mí!  
****Rayo sacudía la cabeza, terriblemente intranquilo.  
****-Yo no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a los demás, ¿Entendés? ¡No quiero que te expulsen del pueblo!  
****Su prometido la miraba, pero no atinaba a nada, tan miserable se sentía. Tal vez si le imploraba perdón... Pero esto no le parecía suficiente ni para empezar, pues quedaban por deshacer las redes de su amor mal habido con la Ratesa y con Lucero.  
****Clarita interrumpió la serie de pensamientos de autorreproche del Gato.  
****  
-¿Cómo fue? Quiero saber ahora. -Pidió ella cuando pudo dejar de llorar, mirando para otro lado y echada en la hierba en actitud de Esfinge.  
****Así estuvo mientras él iba desgranándole la historia de su encuentro con la Ratesa y con la Loba.  
****Cuando concluyó el relato, fue como si toda esa parte del Bosque hubiera quedado en silencio.  
****En eso, Lucero pasó cerca de ellos, sin verlos; iba pensando, seguramente, en su reciente aventura con Rayo.  
****-Esa es la Loba -declaró él, nervioso. -Salió de detrás de un Algarrobo y se quedó mirándome, sentada. Luego vino todo lo demás...  
****Clarita casi lo perdonó, al ver con sus propios ojos a Lucero, la flor hecha carne que atraía a los Lobos como habría atraído en otro tiempo a las Abejas. Sólo que ahora estaba su prometido de por medio, entre el amor de ella y la loca pasión de esa Loba. Así que…  
****-Quedate acá hasta que te llame. -Le ordenó, señalándolo con el dedo acusador.  
****Poco después la Loba corría, llorando a lágrima viva, a causa de haber sido castigada y ****humillada tan cruelmente por una Gata. Más tarde, en la Ciudad, la Pomerania y la Norway yacían desmayadas por el castigo de Clarita. Rayo prefirió no estar presente mientras su compañera de unos instantes en el terreno baldío sufría los furiosos arañazos. Se limitó pues a esperar a su prometida, que llegó minutos después, sonriendo en dirección hacia él.  
****Pero esta vez a Clarita se le había ido la mano, y pronto la Perra y la Ratesa pasarían a mejor vida (o al purgatorio). A causa de este último incidente -y durante mucho tiempo- quedaron enfrentados entre sí los Perros, los Gatos, los Lobos y las Ratas.  
****La segunda noche preparó tras su telón estrellado los muy variados acontecimientos del día siguiente.**

**Día 2 (noche)**

**Los dos salieron de la Ciudad al anochecer. Cruzaron la pequeña franja de Prado que se extendía entre el río y una ruta y -luego de que ella hubo recuperado el collar- se quedaron en una parte de la costa semejante a una bahía con islitas de arena.  
****Las horas de la Luna pasaron para ellos con caricias de piel ondulante; con canciones que armonizaban, cambiaban y volvían a armonizarse; con coreografías que respondían una y otra vez a Venus, Marte y Júpiter, los cuales iban marcando el paso allá arriba.  
****Cerca del amanecer, todas las danzas y canciones se habían sincronizado. Comenzó entonces el solitario baile de Rayo.  
****Clarita lo recibió en su interior como un corazón alado que estallaba, dividiéndose en los cuatro elementos y en un Gato diminuto que volaba hacia un sol interno.  
****Acompañado por gran cantidad de lo que parecían cometas, entraba en el halo de ese sol y llegaba hasta el mismo núcleo, al igual que los cometas.  
****El Gato caminaba por la superficie del núcleo y encontraba en el suelo una entrada circular.  
****Luego asomaba la cabecita por la abertura; veía un tobogán en forma de tirabuzón y se ****deslizaba por él velozmente.  
****El interior era rosado; lo circundaba una pared casi tubular adornada con figuras de piques, diamantes y corazones, y más abajo varios símbolos del Yin y el Yang, o los opuestos en armonía.  
****Algunos cometas bajaban aún por el tirabuzón, pero se quedaban en la superficie del núcleo interno, rebotando, o chocaban con otros que recién llegaban.  
****Él, en cambio, se hundía lentamente en esa esfera rosada.  
****Fue entonces cuando Clarita despertó del efecto de aquella danza.  
****-"¡Ksssssssssssch!" -Con un rápido giro de uñas extendidas hizo correr a Rayo; luego fue a tomar agua al río.  
****Él la observaba mientras se acercaba a ella y el Sol empezaba a colorear el cielo.  
****La Gata, que estaba sentada, lo vio venir y emitió un maullido largo, sonoro y ronco, pero Rayo le habló con palabras sólo conocidas por los Gatos y ella terminó por calmarse.  
****Un beso de amor marcó el verdadero final del baile nocturno.**

**Día 3 (11/11)**

**En el tercer día, los dos volvieron a la Ciudad por el mismo camino que habían usado para salir: el Sector Sur, entre el Pre-Bosque y el pueblo de los Gatos.  
****Una vez que dejaron atrás las avenidas y las plazas del Pre-Bosque, anduvieron por un bulevar de la parte oeste del Sector mencionado. Pasaron unas vías y cruzaron una autopista -ya casi llegando a su pueblo-, en donde los recibió, asustado, el Gato Mancha. Venía con malas noticias para ellos.  
****-¡Uy! ¡Qué suerte que los veo! ...Desde ayer a la noche, que estoy buscándolos.  
****-Clarita y yo estábamos en el Prado. ¿Pasó algo malo, primo?  
****Mancha dejó de correr y se quedó de pie frente a los recién casados, sentándose luego para recuperar el aliento.  
****Además de tener ese parentesco con el Amarillo-Anaranjado (era hijo de una tía por el lado materno), era tío de Clarita; como se explica al principio, todos en esa Comunidad eran parientes en mayor o menor grado, a causa de lo cual ni aun los Gatos habían logrado hacerse de un registro genealógico escrito y exacto. Y menos ahora, con el Efecto Negativo alterando toda la genealogía.  
****De lo que sí disponían era de Razas y Clanes, dirigidos por un Jefe o Jefa, según el caso, pues los términos Raza y Clan designaban por convención a los Gatos y a las Gatas respectivamente.  
****Mancha pertenecía al grupo de los que tenían piel negra con la parte inferior de la cabeza y del cuerpo de color crema, al igual que los pies y la punta de la cola. Para simplificar, se los llamaba Blanqui-Negros.  
****-Un Perro está buscando a Clarita. -Informó pues, el Gato Blanqui-Negro.  
****-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?  
****-Por su esposa, la Perra Pomerania a la que castigaste ayer. No resistió mucho tiempo después de eso y murió a causa de los arañazos. Pero el Perro la encontró cuando todavía estaba viva y ella le dio tu descripción.  
****"ahora el pulgoso pelón anda por nuestro pueblo, y no se cansa de cometer actos ofensivos, haciendo lo que se le antoja sin que le importe dónde lo hace...  
****"algunos buscaron formar un grupo lo bastante fuerte como para obligarlo a que se fuera, pero todos tenemos la debilidad de ser demasiado complacientes.  
****-Pero entonces él sigue actuando como si fuera el dueño de casa; a mí todavía no me conoce. Si llego a verlo, no sólo no le tocará un pelo a Clarita sino que se le quitarán las ganas de seguir molestándonos.  
****-Sea como sea, tiene que irse. Con las costumbres que tiene, ya hay varios de nuestros ****monumentos arruinados; y hace cosas peores en los lugares típicos que más apreciamos.  
****-Y todavía quiere vengarse de Clarita, ¿No? ...Bueno, no te preocupes, primo; ya encontraré una solución para todo esto.  
****-¿Cuento con vos, Rayo?  
****-Contá conmigo. -Contestó él, con un apretón de la mano izquierda. Era un gesto tradicional, usado por los Gatos para cerrar acuerdos y otras ocasiones especiales.  
****-Hasta luego, sobrina... Hasta pronto, Rayo.  
****-Nos vemos. -Lo saludaron ellos.  
****-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -Preguntó la Gata cuando su tío se alejó.  
****-Podemos ir al pueblo de los Perros; tal vez el Jefe que tienen pueda ayudarnos.  
****-Prefiero no involucrar a nadie que no sea de nuestra Comunidad. Vamos a ver a mi padre, mejor.  
****  
El Gato viejo vivía en el Callejón, del lado donde la avenida que bordeaba el río daba una vuelta en "U" .  
****Era aquél una callecita curva muy corta y vieja, en la cual vivía también -y era residente desde siempre- un grupo de Gatos de distinto origen.  
****Clarita y su esposo cruzaron el límite de su pueblo. En cierto momento él oyó un ruido.  
****-¡Escuchá! -Exclamó, orientando las orejas hacia atrás. Había oído un gruñido amenazador, lanzado a poca distancia a sus espaldas.  
****Ella miró por encima de Rayo, que volvió a su vez la vista. Apenas pudieron ver por unos segundos al Perro, antes que se escondiera tras un árbol. La Gata miró a Rayo nuevamente.  
****-¿Lo viste? ¿Pudiste verlo? -Preguntó, temblando.  
****-No muy bien. Pero creo que era un Mastín. Son peligrosos, esos Perros...  
****Por desgracia, no se equivocaba: el Can era blanco, de hombros anchos, pelo muy corto, cuello y miembros robustos, mandíbula mediana y fuerte, de orejas negras y sin rabo.  
****-¿Qué haremos, Rayo? Tengo miedo.  
****Él la atrajo hacia sí; por un momento la acompañó en su llanto.  
****-No te preocupes, de algún modo lo arreglaremos.  
****Sin embargo sabía en su interior que su destino ya no dependía de él, sino de lo que hicieran el Perro y los Lobos, y de lo que provocara su encuentro con Lucero.  
****Y esto último no se limitaba al eventual resultado de su relación con la Loba.  
****Con estos y otros sombríos pensamientos aún en su mente, llegó con Clarita al Callejón de los Gatos. El padre de ella los vio; por unos minutos hubo alegría general, pero...  
****-Ayer, -empezó Clarita- tuvimos problemas con una Ratesa y una Loba... con quienes él tuvo relaciones.  
****-¿Cómooo? -se volvió el Gato Blanco hacia él, indignado y sorprendido. -¿No pensaste acaso en tus familiares... Tus primos y sobrinos que fueron desterrados?  
****-Lo mismo le pregunté yo cuando me enteré de todo. -Intervino su hija, mirando de reojo al culpable.  
****-¿No te importó nada -continuó aquél- de tus padres, o de mi esposa... O al menos de Clarita?  
****-Yo... -balbuceó- vi a la Ratesa y me pareció simpática. No sé. Agradable. Pero luego la Loba me hizo perder la cabeza.  
****-¿Y todavía tienes el coraje de hablar así delante de nosotros?  
****-No, sólo quise aclarar que con la Loba no hubo más que atracción recíproca, y...  
****-¿Y con eso qué? Para el caso estuviste mal igual.  
****-Está bien, papá. -volvió a intervenir Clarita. -Aunque yo misma castigué a Rayo, debo ****reconocer que en una cosa ...**_**En una sola cosa**_** -aclaró- tiene razón: esa Loba era terriblemente bella. En esto lo justifiqué, si bien no lo perdoné. Lo que no creo que pueda entender nunca, es qué le vio a la Ratesa.  
****-¡Júmmmm! -Fue el malhumorado comentario del Gato viejo.  
****-¿Puedo hablar con vos, a solas? -Pidió ella. Su padre la miró sin responder, pero se levantó y la llevó hasta el otro extremo del Callejón, caminando los dos hombro con hombro; despacito y hablando.  
****El Gato de color crema y su hija volvieron cuando Rayo empezaba a sentirse nervioso a causa de la espera.  
****-Bueno, mi pequeño irresponsable Rayado: ahora que Clarita me contó en detalle lo que pasó, creo que lo mejor es permanecer los tres juntos por si debemos defendernos.  
****"en realidad, debes agradecerle en gran parte a ella el que no te haya hecho expulsar como hicieron con los demás.  
****-No, por favor... Aunque haya actuado mal, de cualquier modo la amo. No podría soportarlo.  
****-Pues debiste pensarlo mejor, eso que hiciste.  
****"ahora tenemos que hablar del plan a elaborar. ¿Qué les parece si...?  
****Al ver esto, el Perro -que había llegado al mismo tiempo que Clarita y su padre- decidió que ya había oído bastante y fue al Bosque a pedir ayuda, pues aunque deseaba la venganza, no se atrevía a luchar él solo contra los tres Gatos.**

**Era el Bosque Abierto un lugar de árboles altos y distanciados entre sí. En algunos puntos -la ribera del río, por ejemplo- crecían plantas cuyos diversos componentes y fragancias eran usados por las Lobas para embellecerse, cuando la primavera empezaba a dejar oír su voz dentro de ellas.  
****Pero de momento no había lugar para flores o romances. Sólo el furioso Mastín corría por el Bosque, con la idea de su venganza lanzándolo contra el viento.  
****Se sentó al lado de un Roble; tal vez el único fuera del Robledal. Lanzó un aullido largo, impregnado de rabia, y esperó.  
****El único que acudió al llamado fue un Lobo fiero de nombre Destructor. Era de complexión robusta y piel negra, marrón y blanca, y había dirigido la Manada antes que el Jefe actual.  
****-¿Qué pasa? -Le preguntó al Perro en el tono áspero que acostumbraban usar los Lobos para con los extraños.  
****-Una Gata mató a mi esposa -respondió el Mastín con los ojos más oscuros que nunca. -Pero la seguí mientras hablaba con otro de esos tigruchos, y alcancé a oír algo más. La cosa es que quiero hacerle pagar por lo que me hizo.  
****-¿Y por qué no te encargas por tu cuenta, entonces?  
****-Primero, porque están protegiéndola, y segundo por lo que le oí decir mientras los seguía.  
****-¿Y qué cosa dijo ?  
****-Pues, que hubo cierto conflicto con una Loba y un Gato -no llegué a enterarme de todo-, y después la Gata castigó a la Loba dándole un montón de arañazos.  
****Destructor no pudo evitar una leve sacudida, al oír la noticia.  
****-¿Viste a esa Gata? ¿Sabes dónde está?  
****-Sí, en algo que llaman... "Callejón de los Gatos", acompañada por dos de esos holgazanes,  
****¿Por qué? -Preguntó hábilmente el Perro, pues bien sabía él la historia.  
****-Después te lo explico; no quiero perder tiempo. Voy a buscar a un compañero de la Manada.  
****Y fue a llamar a Albino, el pretendiente de Lucero.**

**En la Ciudad, entretanto, Rayo hacía de vanguardia.  
****-¡No hay peligro, por acá! - Declaró, mirando a la vuelta de una esquina.  
****Al volver con los otros, vio que la Gata empezaba a llorar.  
****-No llores... -Intentó tranquilizarla rodeándola con un brazo.  
****-¡Ahora soy una carga para ustedes! -Siguió lamentándose ella.  
****-No te sientas así... Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.  
****-Sea como sea, no te dejaremos sola... -Intervino el Gato viejo.  
****La Gata se calmó poco después. Su padre y Rayo sonrieron viéndola secarse las lágrimas.  
****-¿Vamos a comer algo? -Invitó entonces Rayo.  
****El atardecer llegó plácidamente, pero esa noche iban a pasar cosas que dejarían atrás todo lo ****sucedido hasta ese momento, y darían lugar a muchos acontecimientos del porvenir.  
****Tres figuras nocturnas corrían entre los árboles del Bosque Abierto. Una de ellas -la del Mastín- parecía dirigir a las otras dos. Destructor, el de la piel oscura, oía a su compañero Albino murmurar sus amenazas contra la que había lastimado a Lucero.  
****El cielo empezó a extenderse sobre ellos, y ya el Perro y los Lobos eran tres ángeles negros cruzando el Prado.**

**Día 3 (noche)**

**Clarita, el Gato Blanco y Rayo regresaron al Callejón.  
****-¿Todo bien? -Le preguntó su padre.  
****-Todo bien. -Sonrió ella.  
****En eso, una Gata -que más que Raza tenía Estirpe Siamesa- miró a Clarita, luego al Gato viejo... Y al llegar a Rayo, su corazón se estremeció; y si bien sabía muy poco de su vida y su origen (más tarde sabría que él era nieto de uno de sus tíos), envió hacia él su onda de amor azul...  
****Y atrapó su imagen en el fondo claro de sus ojos de Zafiro mientras le cantaba.  
**

**"Mon amour-r-r  
****est un enfant,  
****et mon coeur...  
****est sa mèr-r-re...  
****Tu permets qu' il soit  
****avec le toi,  
****le père  
****de mon amour-r-r..."**

**Ahora bien; la Gata, que se llamaba Turquesa, era para los Gatos y el resto de la Ciudad lo que Lucero para los Lobos y el Bosque.  
****Desde su llegada (nadie sabía de dónde) había estado conviviendo sucesivamente con las distintas Comunidades. Ahora vivía en una tienda de artículos milagrosos del Sector Moderno, pero iba muy seguido al pueblo de los Gatos, como esta noche del tercer día en que vio por primera vez a Rayo.  
****Su canto cesó al ver al Perro y a los Lobos a la entrada del Callejón.  
****A una orden del Mastín, los tres se lanzaron sobre los Gatos.  
****-¡Corre! -Apremió Rayo a su esposa, mientras él y el otro se aprestaban a combatir.  
****Los tres intrusos se detuvieron un instante, pero luego el Perro fue en persecución de la Gata yendo por un costado; no repararon en él ni el Blanco ni el Amarillo-Anaranjado, pues ya se habían trenzado: Rayo siseando frente a Albino, y el padre de la Gris en franca lucha con Destructor, ambos mordiendo y revolcándose por el fragor del combate.  
****Clarita, con su perseguidor pisándole casi los talones, llegó al otro extremo del Callejón y tomó por la calle que había a continuación.  
****Allí -pensó- podría tomar suficiente velocidad como para dejar muy atrás al Perro en cuestión de segundos... Pero éste ya no corría por sí solo; el deseo de venganza movía cada músculo y cada fibra de su ser; e iba acercándose, implacable, cada vez más.  
****Al ver que ya lo tenía encima, se volvió rápidamente y lo arañó entre la nariz y los ojos. Con eso contuvo un momento su ataque, pero entonces el Mastín saltó sobre ella... Sus rabiosos dientes caninos clavándose en el delicado cuello de la Gata; apretando y sacudiendo hasta que la pequeña vida plateada no pudo luchar más.  
****Clarita era de color gris perla; aun dejó escapar una o dos gotas de dolor, antes de acostarse a dormir para siempre. El Perro se alejó, mirándola y con la seguridad de haber dejado bien vengada a su esposa Pomerania.  
****En el Callejón, Rayo luchaba con Albino. El Blanco, entretanto, ya se había librado de su oponente.  
****El primero se quedó quieto un instante mientras el Lobo iba de izquierda a derecha una y otra vez, buscando un momento de distracción en la furiosa vigilancia de aquél, pero al final Rayo peló las uñas y arañó a ambos lados de la cara al ahora aterrorizado Lobo que, a pesar de ser uno de los más peleadores de la Manada, dio media vuelta y huyó aullando.  
****El Gato rayado lo despidió con un último arañazo, un poco más arriba del rabo.  
****Pero entonces recordó: -¿Y Clarita? ¿Dónde se fue?  
****Su suegro indicó con un gesto hacia dónde había corrido ella.  
****Faltaba la Gata; y cuando la encontraron, una niebla oscura cubrió los ojos de ambos. El padre de Clarita se tendió al lado de ella, acariciándola mientras lloraba.  
****Rayo también lloraba, a cierta distancia de los dos; no tenía fuerzas para acercarse a ellos.  
****Luego se acordó de su encuentro con la Ratesa y con la Perra (**_**¡Allí había empezado todo!**_** ) y dominado por la desesperación y el arrepentimiento se volvió hacia el Gato Blanco con la cabeza baja.  
****-¡Por favor! -suplicó. -¡Quiero que me mates aquí mism...!  
****-¡No me hables de muerte! -exclamó el que había sido esposo de Sara . -¡Fueraaaa!  
****Al comprender lo inoportuno de su exigencia se alejó, mirando hacia atrás únicamente para ver al padre de Clarita llorando todavía y preguntándose el por qué de todo eso...  
****Luego salió, envuelto en su propia bruma, del pueblo de los Gatos.  
****Cerca del lugar donde habían encontrado a Mancha, su dolor estalló; y corrió hacia el Bosque dando rienda suelta al llanto.  
****Desde entonces -así lo esperaba-, no volvería nunca más a la Ciudad.**

**Sus pasos lo llevaron por la ruta que salía del Sector Sur y cruzaba el río cerca del Bosque Abierto.  
****Antes de llegar al puente, dejó aquella autopista y comenzó a correr a lo largo de la orilla.  
****Llegó así a la Playa que había al este del Bosque Abierto; la ribera donde vivía Collar de Piedras, que en ese momento estaba ausente.  
****Descendió ahora melancólico, por entre las esparcidas piedras; miró su imagen en el agua y la desdibujó con varios círculos de tristeza.  
****Mas... Nuevamente algo dentro de él hizo brotar imágenes.  
****Una de sus lágrimas caía al río con un corazón en su interior. Al hundirse en el agua y al tiempo que el paisaje se desvanecía-, hizo que el río empezara a sacudirse.  
****Luego el cauce creció y creció hasta convertirse en un mar, en el que surgieron como de la nada los Seres del Agua, que representaban el mal.  
****En ese momento el corazón aumentó de tamaño y bajó al fondo marino; perforó la tierra, y por allí se fue toda el agua, llevándose consigo a los Seres del mal.  
****Rayo apareció entonces en la tierra sin océano, en medio de una neblina. Caminó hacia el agujero del pozo por donde se había vaciado el mar y asomó, curioso, la cabeza. De improviso algo le hizo alzar la vista... Y sus ojos se llenaron con la imagen del cielo que había visto antes, la cual ahora venía descendiendo entre las nubes.  
****Cuando la entrada principal estuvo frente a él, dio un enorme salto de alegría y caminó trotando por el corredor con expresión feliz en todo el rostro. ¡Iba a reunirse con Clarita!  
****Así pensaba mientras se acercaba a la puerta de las Águilas, pero algo se interpuso en su camino.  
****Intrigado, vio que un Jabalí salía por la estrecha entrada y miraba hacia atrás como esperando a alguien. En segundo lugar salió un Perro Ovejero; por último, una Cobra de gran tamaño dejó ver de a poco su larga cinta.  
****En un principio los tres habían mirado al Gato, pero luego el Perro empezó a hablar con el Jabalí; la Cobra, entretanto, parecía escuchar.  
****Entonces Rayo intuyó algo... ¡Por supuesto! -se dijo. -¡El Jabalí simboliza el Bien, el Ovejero la Justicia, y la Cobra el Mal!  
****Dio un paso, y otro, y otro más; cada vez con mayor velocidad. Se acercó a la Serpiente, y con un cross de sus uñas desenvainadas la hirió cerca de la garganta. Pero cuando hubo terminado su hazaña vio que el Jabalí quedaba reducido a huesos rotos y que el Perro era una calavera viviente; ****comprendió entonces que los tres eran parte de una unidad que no podía ser quebrada.  
****El esqueleto de Perro, que sólo en la cabeza y los pies tenía partes de piel y carne, se sacudió como una rama herida por un relámpago y le aulló furioso al tembloroso Gato, el cual dio un grito y huyó, con el corazón golpeando como un tambor africano.  
****Rayo corrió hacia la salida, pero tuvo que frenarse: la Esfera luminosa de la vez anterior le cerraba el paso, terrible, despidiendo chispas y pequeños fogonazos.  
****-**_**¡Oooooooh!**_** -Se desplomó el Amarillo-Anaranjado.  
****No obstante la misma Luz lo reanimó.  
****Mientras salía de su neblina vio que la Esfera cambiaba de color y de forma, para convertirse en un huevo blancuzco del que luego nacía una Cobra tricéfala.  
****El nuevo Ofidio se volvió, dejando ver la parte posterior de sus tres capuchas. En la que estaba a la izquierda mostraba una cruz; en la del otro lado se veía un corazón, y en el medio los dos elementos superpuestos.  
****Rayo la vio alejarse volando, e inmediatamente tuvo un pantallazo simultáneo de todo lo que había vivido los últimos días; y volvió a huir, esta vez por una especie de nada oscura.  
****Poco después se hallaba junto a una casa abandonada y harapienta, caminando hacia una reja hecha con alambre de púas.  
****-¿Qué será de mí, ahora ? - Se lamentaba.  
****En eso oyó una pregunta.  
****-¿Por qué estás llorando?**

**Y empezó a responder, pero pronto volvió a la realidad exterior. Estaba de nuevo en la costa pedregosa, con la pendiente de la barranca, las plantas que por allí intentaban encaramarse y el río que cantaba su canción de cuna sin poder dormirse él mismo.  
****Sólo que ahora, muy cerca de él, se balanceaba y oscilaba una Anaconda de casi diez metros.  
****Era Collar de Piedras, la Serpiente del pueblo que se alzaba no muy lejos, hacia el sur.  
****-¿Quién eres tú? -Tembló el Gato al preguntar.  
****-Yo soy la muerte, el tiempo, y la vida... -Respondió Collar.  
****-¿Entonces tú eres el río?  
****-El río me pertenece, y yo pertenezco al río.  
****La Anaconda enroscó su largo cuello alrededor de Rayo, rodeándolo casi por completo.  
****-¿Y tú, quién eres?  
****-Yo soy un Gato... Vivía en la Ciudad hasta ayer.  
****-¿Y por qué viniste al Bosque? -Preguntó Collar, remitiéndose al dicho popular **_**"raro como Gato en el**__**Bosque" **_**de su Comunidad, y la versión Lobuna **_**"más raro que Gato en el Bosque". **_**Sin embargo estaba cambiando todo; y hasta las Serpientes -alejadas como estaban- empezaban a percibir esos cambios.  
****-Un Perro mató a mi Gata... **_**¡sñif! **_**...Por eso me fui de la Ciudad. Pero además estaban esos Lobos... ¡Si no hubiera sido por ellos la habría salvado!**_** ¡Snifff !  
**_**-¿Cuándo ocurrió esto? ...Pues vi mucho movimiento por estos lados, entre ayer y hoy.  
****-Esto pasó hace un rato. -le respondió él. - Y fue todo tan rápido... **_**¡Sssñifffff...!  
**_**La Anaconda quedó pensativa mientras Rayo aliviaba su pena.**

**Hacía ya algo más de tres años, que Collar vivía en su Playa.  
****No era ni muy joven ni muy viejo; habiendo adquirido experiencia, conservaba el vigor de la juventud.  
****Había ido a la Ciudad dos o tres veces, para poner su fuerza y sus conocimientos en función de sanear los sectores más descuidados. Pero un día vio que ya no podía hacer nada por falta de apoyo; desistió de volver a la Ciudad, y desde entonces habían pasado casi seis años.  
****Collar no acostumbraba cazar, sino que iba a su poblado para comer con las demás Anacondas. Allí había estado mientras los dos enamorados pasaban su velada a la orilla del río.  
****En cuanto a esta noche del encuentro con Rayo, regresaba simplemente de un corto paseo por el Bosque Cerrado, su lugar favorito después de la Playa.  
****Y con respecto al problema del Gato, lo había escuchado con una sensación interna creciente: la de que podía ayudarlo de algún modo. Sólo tenía que dejar que se desahogara contando toda la historia.**

**Rayo caminaba en silencio con la Anaconda, que tampoco hablaba; sólo iba con él por el Bosque Abierto.  
****-En realidad -continuó el Gato más tarde-, todo empezó cuando entré a un salón y encontré una Perra y a una Ratesa con la que después...  
****Siguió contando de su relación con la Norway en el terreno baldío. Luego pasó al encuentro con la Loba y, por último, le explicó a Collar la cuestión del Efecto Negativo.  
****Según lo que él sabía, el Karma del Gato era la Ley de Causa y Efecto aplicada a un número determinado de individuos, que podía ser provocada por actos de cualquier índole. Y el Efecto Negativo era la manifestación visible de esa Ley, producida por cualquier gesto, acto o rasgo de un Gato que provocara alguna emoción... La cual casi siempre era enamoramiento.  
****-Es como si nosotros fuésemos víctimas de nuestro propio encanto. Si no es un Perro, por ejemplo, el que cae flechado por una Gata que justo en ese momento capturó su atención con muy poca cosa, es un Gato quien hace suspirar a una Ratesa o alguna Coneja. Y todavía hay algo más: desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy estuvo dándose el caso a la inversa, como me pasó a mí; Gatos enamorados de Comadrejas -como mi padre-; o Gatas enamoradas de Zorros, al igual que la madre de mi pobre Clarita.  
****-Pero tú llegaste a querer a la Ratesa, ¿No?  
****-Creo que sí... Y espero que Clarita me perdone, esté donde esté ahora.  
****-Quisiera decirte dos cosas, una de las cuales tiene que ver con tu historia, en tanto que la otra me toca muy de cerca. Por lo que yo sé, nadie escapa a las dos circunstancias que mencionaste: la Ley de Causa y Efecto, y el amor. Pero ahora voy a contarte algo que puede tener o no que ver con tu relato, no obstante lo cual tal vez te aclare algo el panorama.  
****"seguramente hay problemas serios, allá en la Ciudad, pero debes saber que el Bosque tampoco es un lugar seguro en los tiempos que corren. Este está dividido en seis regiones principales de las cuales los Lobos dominan cuatro, que corresponden a la franja central, el tronco del Bosque. Por lo tanto, cualquier Anaconda que desea cruzarlo se ve obligada a efectuar un largo rodeo a través del sector en que estamos ahora.  
****"la mayoría de nosotros acostumbra cazar en lo que aquí se conoce como el Bosque Cerrado -es el que está al oeste-, pero muy de tarde en tarde una de las Anacondas se arriesga en territorio enemigo y da cuenta de algún Lobo... Esto, como te imaginarás, enciende la de la cólera en los restantes, de modo que dos o tres días después aparece una Anaconda muerta a dentelladas y ****abandonada allí, con la cabeza separada del cuerpo y arrojada quién sabe dónde…  
****Rayo se asustó y retrocedió dos pasos de un salto. Collar había concluido esta parte del terrible relato como si hubiera estado viendo lo que describía. La Serpiente llamó al Gato para tranquilizarlo y se disculpó.  
****-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte. Eso es lo que un Lobo le hizo a Frisada, mi hermana, mientras dormía.  
****-¡Qué salvaje! Me imagino lo que le habrás hecho al verlo...  
****-Pues la verdad, todavía no lo encontré por ningún lado. Puede ser que se haya escondido en su pueblo; pero si es así, tarde o temprano tendrá que salir a cazar, y entonces...  
****Dejando sin terminar su juramento de venganza, Collar llegó con Rayo al río que bañaba el Bosque Abierto por el sur.  
****-En la otra orilla -indicó la Anaconda- está el llamado Bosque Blanco. Podemos entrar a él cruzando el puente que se ve no muy lejos, pero tenemos que andar con cuidado, porque es uno de los lugares que vigilan y frecuentan los Lobos. ¿Te animas?  
****-Sí, creo que al menos hay dos a los que quisiera encontrar para arreglar ciertos asuntos. En cuanto al Perro Mastín, si todavía no lo partió un rayo, tal vez lo haga yo mismo entre hoy y mañana.  
****Cuando los dos se internaron en el Bosque Blanco, la Luna ya había llegado cerca de su cenit, y las siluetas de los árboles iban del gris claro hacia el negro, a medida que se perdían en las sombras distantes.  
****-Este es el sitio que los Lobos defienden a toda costa aunque no tengan ningún derecho sobre él, pues les sirve como lugar de tránsito entre el Robledal y el Bosque Abierto, al tiempo que nos dificulta a nosotros el cruzarlo hacia poniente. Sólo hay un lugar al que no se atreven a entrar, pues allí hay un campo de Tréboles donde...  
****-**_**¡Silencio! **_**-susurró inesperadamente Rayo -**_**¡Me pareció oír voces!  
**_**-¿Por dónde?  
****-Por allá -señaló hacia su izquierda. -Voy a tratar de acercarme.  
****-Pero ¿Cómo? ...No conocés nada de este Bosque. ¿Qué pasará si te descubren?  
****-No me verán. Fíjate en esto.  
****El Gato a rayas amarillas y anaranjadas saltó cosa de dos metros más allá y cayó en medio de un cono de sombras, convirtiendo el llamativo pelo listado en un discreto marrón uniforme; volviendo uno solo de sus ojos hacia Collar le daba a la Anaconda la impresión de estar contemplando una Luciérnaga.  
****El falso bichito de luz se apagó al iniciar Rayo su cauteloso viaje de exploración.  
****Volvió siete minutos después con el informe de su pequeña aventura.  
****-No están muy lejos, pero hay que aproximarse con mucha precaución, porque son tres Lobos  
****...Y dos de ellos son los que estuvieron en la Ciudad.  
****-Vamos, pues; tengo un extraño presentimiento.**

**El Gato lo llevó por el mismo sendero que usara para acercarse a los Lobos, sólo que antes había ido sin casi tocar tierra firme. De árbol a sombra, a tronco caído o a piedra, había llegado a su objetivo sin dejar demasiadas huellas.  
****Continuaron pues siguiendo el rastro, seguros de sí mismos, pero en cierto momento fue Collar el que hizo a Rayo un gesto de atención.  
****-¡Espera un poco! ...Está pasando algo, allá. -Tras decir esto, se enroscó sobre sí mismo formando una espiral. Así logró captar en el espacio comprendido entre sus anillos las vibraciones que producían en la tierra los Lobos al moverse.  
****-Uno de los Lobos acaba de irse Bosque adentro; tal vez camino del Robledal donde viven ellos.  
****-Espero que no sea ninguno de los que vi en la Ciudad. -rogó Rayo cuando reanudaron la marcha.  
****-¿Cómo hiciste eso? -preguntó luego. -Uy, vas a tener que explicármelo más tarde. Ahora no hay tiempo; ya llegamos.  
****Collar volvió la vista para ver a los Lobos que estaban justo frente a ellos y no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia adelante un metro poco más o menos, devorando con los ojos a Destructor: él había matado a Frisada... Y por eso se habían puesto de acuerdo sus propios compañeros para destituirlo.  
****Los Lobos no habían reparado aún en Rayo o en la Anaconda. Estaban discutiendo algo relacionado con los últimos sucesos.  
****-¡Quiero darle su merecido a ese Gato rayado! -Gruñó Albino, que todavía no se había curado de las heridas del combate.  
****-¡No busques más problemas! -Le replicó, malhumorado, Destructor.  
****En eso, el Lobo Blanco percibió algo. -¡Atención, por allí!  
****Los dos se incorporaron para olfatear.  
****-Siento el olor del Gato -continuó Albino, confuso. -Pero hay algo más. ¿Qué puede ser?  
****-No sé; voy a ir a ver qué es. -Resolvió Destructor. El otro Lobo se quedó observando todo desde cierta distancia.  
****Rayo, agazapado, se arrastró hasta situarse tras un Sauce Llorón; Collar permaneció escondido detrás de un Nogal.  
****Destructor se acercó al árbol que había entre él y la Anaconda, y olisqueó nuevamente; pero tampoco logró saber qué había allí. Collar se enojó aún más. ¿Qué tanto tenía que andar olfateándolo?  
****Y en cuanto él asomó la cabeza, ¡Sssssshhhhh! ...Nueve anillos lo envolvieron, fulminantes.  
****Albino vio eso y corrió en ayuda de su amigo, pero algo detuvo su marcha: era Rayo, que salía en ese momento de su escondite.  
****Aunque sabía que el Gato andaba cerca, no esperaba que lo atacara tan de repente. Sin embargo se plantó firme para enfrentarlo; ahora estaba en su terreno.  
****Y mantenía aún dentro de él la intención de hacer ojo por ojo con Rayo. Pero éste conservaba la idea de la muerte de Clarita ardiendo bajo sus plantas.  
****Fue en tales circunstancias que los dos arremetieron uno contra el otro; sin mañas ni fintas, esta vez. Rayo y Albino lucharon como dos Perros Salvajes. Pero alguno, tarde o temprano, tenía que ceder. Finalmente así fue, y resultó ser nuevamente el Lobo.  
****-¿Por qué te la agarraste conmigo? -se quejaba el maltrecho Albino. -¡Yo no tengo nada que ****ver con la idea que tuvo el Perro!  
****-¿Entonces por qué fuiste al Callejón con el otro Lobo? -Le replicó el Gato, igual de ****magullado.  
****-Por Lucero... Sólo por mi Loba prometida a quien la Gata hirió en el Bosque. Cuando el Mastín habló con Destructor, él se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando de esa Gata y vino a buscarme.  
****Yo quería devolverle el golpe que me dio; pagarle con la misma moneda. Pero fue el Perro quien la persiguió.  
****-Y la mató, mordiéndola en el cuello. -Aclaró Rayo, aunque le doliera decirlo.  
****-Sí; esa era desde el principio su intención. Después, vino al Bosque a pedir ayuda.  
****-Entiendo... Bueno, puedes irte, si quieres. Preferiría no saber nada de los Lobos por un tiempo.  
****Y cuando Albino se alejó, rengueando, Rayo regresó al lugar donde había visto por última vez a Collar.  
****-Todo va bien. -Le dijo la Anaconda, sonriendo. Pero ahora el cuerpo de la Serpiente se veía abultado a poca distancia del cuello; metro y medio, tal vez.  
****Rayo comprendió entonces cuál había sido el fin del Lobo Destructor.  
****Pero Collar le hizo saber que podía confiar en él, asegurándole que las Serpientes sólo cazaban Lobos para comer, y lo hacían muy ocasionalmente.  
****-Son ellos, los que después se cobran venganza. -Agregó la Anaconda.  
****-¿Y no tienes miedo de que te pase algo?  
****-No, muy pocas veces los Lobos castigan al mismo que atacó a uno de ellos.  
****-Entonces las demás tienen que cuidarse. ¿Cómo lo hacen?  
****-Generalmente nunca vamos solas por el Bosque. Aparte de eso, y para evitar riesgos, cada una de nosotras tiene que comunicar a las demás si ha dado muerte a un Lobo. Por lo tanto, yo debo hacer lo mismo, ahora. Debo ir a mi pueblo.  
****-Está bien. Yo voy a hacer una cosa en la Ciudad, pero luego vuelvo al Bosque.  
****  
Se despidió de Collar y se encaminó hacia el puente que llevaba al Bosque Abierto.  
****En cierto lugar, sin que nada hiciera preverlo, le salió al paso Lucero, con el recuerdo del ataque de Clarita bastante vivo aún.  
****-¡No! -la atajó Rayo, cuyo gesto intentaba dar la sensación de firmeza. -¡No quiero más ****problemas con los Lobos!  
****La Loba, sin prestarle atención, siguió acosándolo entre gruñidos y ladridos. Finalmente hizo tanto ruido ella sola, que -por suerte para Rayo- llegó corriendo Albino, el cual empezó a explicarle todo el embrollo a Lucero.  
****-¡Espera! - exclamó -¡Él no tiene la culpa de nada! ...Un Perro mató a su esposa, por eso estoy como me ves ahora. -El Lobo supuso que Lucero había visto la pelea, pero...  
****-¿A la Gata Gris? ¿Y cómo sabes eso? -Grave error táctico de la Loba...  
****-Porque el Mastín necesitaba ayuda y habló con Destructor, que luego vino a buscarme y me contó el caso del Perro. Entonces fui con ellos a la Ciudad.  
****-Pero, ¿Por qué fuiste allá? -Seguía sin entender Lucero.  
****-Pues... Fue cuando te vi corriendo, llena de arañazos, y supe por el Perro que había sido la Gata. -Le respondió Albino con aire triste.  
****La Loba tuvo un pequeño sobresalto y miró de reojo a Rayo, quien contemplaba la escena enojado y dispuesto a contar la verdad de su encuentro con Lucero, aunque Albino le hiciera allí mismo lo que el Perro le había hecho a su cónyuge.  
****Entonces ella trató de adelantarse a Rayo; se acercó a Albino y apartó al Gato ****disimuladamente, haciéndolo rodar hacia atrás con un pie.  
****-La Gata y yo peleamos... por una Perdiz que cacé. -Susurró, pero Rayo volvió para largar todo el rollo, encarándola directamente.  
****-Clarita te castigó, al igual que lo hizo conmigo, porque cuando llegué al Bosque vos apareciste saliendo de detrás de un árbol. Me hiciste perder la cabeza, y acabamos teniendo una relación amorosa que hasta ese momento sólo vos querías... Sólo vos, conmigo. La Loba blanca, con el Gato rayado.  
****Albino había escuchado toda esta confesión con el semblante más que boquiabierto. Cuando Lucero lo miró, ya sabiéndose perdida, comprendió que el Gato había dicho la verdad y sintió su sangre arder con intensidad creciente, mientras la miraba masticando la cólera que ya se le escapaba.  
****La Loba jugueteaba entretanto con su collar de cuentas rosadas, intranquila y sin saber para dónde agarrar.  
****Finalmente Albino se descargó sobre ella. El Gato, que había vivido un tiempo en el Sector Viejo y el Portuario, había oído palabras terribles de gente enojada; pero tuvo que taparse los oídos ante las descargas de artillería de él. Lucero no pudo seguir escuchando más y se alejó desconsolada, luego del forcejeo con Albino, que acabó quedándose con el collar de ella como triste trofeo.  
****-¡Ay... Me ha roto el corazón! -Lloraba ella. Sólo mucho después, alguien que aún no estaba presente conocería el significado de estas palabras.  
****Albino dejó caer el roto adorno e inclinó la cabeza al ver desaparecer a Lucero. Cuando volvió a levantarla, tenía los ojos colorados... El blanco pecho se expandió y se contrajo en un largo suspiro. ****Se recostó y siguió llorando.  
****Rayo fue a sentarse junto al Lobo; ahora también Albino había sufrido una pérdida.  
****-Pensé que ya sabías, de lo ocurrido entre ella y yo. En realidad, me pareció mejor contarlo delante de los dos. Y más cuando vi que ella mentía.  
****-No importa, ¡No me importa nada, ahora! Ni siquiera que tú estés ahí.  
****-Creo que sí te importa. -aventuró Rayo poniéndose de espaldas al Lobo. Él lo miró aún ****lloroso, pero sin entender. El Gato continuó.  
****-Mi amor con la Loba nos afectó a los dos. Ahora pasaron muchas cosas, pero Clarita ya no está, y creo que estoy listo para pagar por lo que hice. Tú sabes cómo hacerlo.  
****Albino miró al Gato que esperaba de espaldas; dejó de llorar sólo por unos segundos y al final se levantó... Sólo para lamer las heridas que le había causado al Gato.  
-****Perdóname. -dijo al verlo alejarse un poco. -No puedo hacer eso; prefiero dejar las cosas como están.  
****Rayo estaba entre molesto y pensativo.  
****-De todos modos no fue del todo tu culpa, lo de tu relación con Lucero. Siempre puede ****esperarse algo así de una Loba.  
****-Bueno; tal vez tengas razón en lo que decís. Y tal vez entre los dos podamos levantarnos el ánimo.  
****-Y es como que ambos lo necesitamos.  
****-En eso estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué... Amigos?  
****-Amigos. -Aceptó el Lobo. Ambos extendieron la mano, pero tuvieron que volver atrás, pues Rayo había adelantado la izquierda y Albino la derecha. Más tarde reirían, al conocer el motivo del malentendido: la costumbre de cerrar un acuerdo con la mano izquierda pertenecía únicamente al Pueblo de los Gatos.  
****Así que sellaron su amistad con simples palabras, tras lo cual se despidieron momentáneamente.  
****-Vuelvo a verte más tarde. Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien que está en la Ciudad.**

**Rayo caminó por la oscuridad silenciosa y plateada del Bosque Abierto y salió al Prado ****tranquilamente. En lo más alto del cielo brillaba el Can Mayor.  
****Llegó a la Ciudad por donde la Gata y él habían salido esa vez y se dirigió al Callejón para buscar al padre de Clarita.  
****Al principio no lo encontró, pero cuando menos se lo esperaba, el Gato viejo lo llamó.  
****-¿Cómo estás, ahora? -Le preguntó Rayo.  
****-Un poco mejor, gracias.  
****Los dos hablaron un largo rato. El padre de Clarita le contó dónde tenía ella su descanso eterno (la Plaza de los Gatos), y él le refirió lo que había pasado en el Bosque Blanco.  
****Luego su antiguo suegro le trajo el collar y la cinta roja que adornaban a la Gata; Rayo eligió únicamente el primero de estos objetos y se dispuso a partir.  
****-Yo me vuelvo al Bosque. ¿Me acompañas?  
****-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, en el Callejón.  
****-Adiós, entonces.  
****-Adiós.  
****Una vez fuera de la Ciudad -cerca del amanecer- caminó hacia la parte del Prado donde ella y él habían cantado; en donde él había bailado con ella. Allí enterró el collar, envuelto en pensamientos impregnados de dolor, pero interrumpidos una y otra vez por recuerdos de momentos felices.**

**El Sol empezaba a brillar, al otro lado del río, cuando Rayo se reunió con Albino en el Bosque Abierto. Desde allí caminaron en dirección de la ribera; pero antes de ir con su amigo, fue a llamar a Collar. Le habló de lo que había sucedido con Lucero, Albino y él, y luego lo llevó al encuentro del Lobo.  
****-Te presento a un amigo nuevo... -declaró Rayo refiriéndose a Collar-: "la muerte, el tiempo, y la vida".  
****Albino tembló por unos instantes al ver a la Anaconda que, además -cosa que él ignoraba- se había engullido a su compañero.  
****Pero finalmente, y gracias a la comprensión mutua, la última estrella cerró sus ojos viendo a los tres juntos en el círculo de una amistad que prometía ser duradera.  
****Las sombras de la noche empezaban a esconderse detrás de las piedras y de las plantas...  
****Una paz recién nacida los envolvió a la salida del Sol.**


	2. El camino al Templo Solar

**En apenas tres días, como se ve, Rayo había cambiado su propio mundo y el de los que lo rodeaban.  
****Su relación con Lucero y con la Ratesa había provocado directamente la discusión con Clarita, la muerte de aquélla a manos de la Gata, e indirectamente el combate en el Callejón, la muerte de su prometida por parte del Mastín, la venganza de Collar sobre Destructor, la separación de Albino y Lucero y la recién formada amistad entre Collar de Piedras, Albino y él.  
****A decir verdad, el Lobo no participaba del odio que tenían sus compañeros hacia las Anacondas. Si por casualidad se topaba con una de ellas en el curso de un paseo, se hacía a un lado y se echaba para esperar a que la Serpiente pasara. A causa de ese gesto llegó a ser conocido y apreciado entre las Anacondas, si bien sólo a través de los comentarios que hacían de él, pues al pueblo de las Serpientes nunca había ido.  
****En cuanto a Collar de Piedras, era más que nada una extraña amistad; cercano únicamente en lo exterior y en la conversación, parecía estar en el más allá cuando no hablaba.  
****El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado, sin embargo, era extrañamente capaz de internarse sin problemas en ese gran laberinto. Al igual que todos sus congéneres, era lo bastaste filósofo como para encontrar el camino, y aun abrir nuevas puertas. En suma, podía llegar a tener con aquél una conversación tan larga como entretenida.  
****Albino en cambio, más inclinado a las emociones -y con los acontecimientos recientes pesándole en el corazón- más que nada comprendía a la Anaconda por lo que había hecho con su amigo el Lobo Destructor.**

**En la Ciudad quedaban aún el Gato viejo, el Perro, y la Gata Siamesa que le había cantado a Rayo.  
****El padre de Clarita estaba viviendo -de a ratos- en casa de los Gatos extranjeros y de origen diverso que residían en el Callejón. No quería estar solo; pero tampoco regresaría a la casa que había ocupado Clarita y donde en un tiempo habían vivido él, su esposa y su hija.  
****Aquélla, una Gata Negra y aún esbelta, estaba ahora en algún lugar del Sector Viejo, disfrutando su nueva vida en compañía de un Zorro.  
****Con respecto a los padres de Rayo, la madre no renunciaba aún a sus esfuerzos por lograr que su esposo dejara a la Comadreja con quien vivía. Cuando le llegó la noticia de lo ocurrido entre el Gato y la Ratesa Norway se desanimó profundamente. Pero luego, al ver que su hijo no estaba en el Sector Viejo, ****comprendió que se había librado del destierro y cobró nuevas fuerzas para volver a la lucha.  
****El Mastín había vuelto al pueblo de los Perros, donde seguiría por tiempo indefinido.  
****Y la Gata Siamesa iba y venía entre su casa y el Callejón, lugar en el que esperaba, erróneamente por cierto, ver regresar a Rayo.**

**Día 4 (12/11)**

**Después del breve otoño del amanecer, los tres nuevos amigos vieron que ya era hora de ir presentándose entre ellos.  
****-Yo soy Collar de Piedras; Collar, para los conocidos.  
****-Yo, Albino. -Dijo el Lobo blanco.  
****-Y mi nombre es Rayo. Estoy viviendo en el lado norte del Bosque, por ahora, al menos. ¿Y ustedes?  
****-Yo estoy en una playa rocosa, muy cerca de aquí. -Declaró Collar.  
****-Y yo vivo con los demás Lobos en un Robledal que hay en el extremo opuesto en relación con el Bosque Abierto, que es donde estás viviendo ahora. -Concluyó el segundo, dirigiéndose al Gato.  
****-Bosque Abierto... Bueno. Otro día te pediré que me enseñes los nombres de cada lugar. En este momento creo que lo que necesito es un sueño reparador.  
****Albino y la Anaconda conversaron un rato mientras Rayo permanecía echado pero erguido, con los pies bajo el cuerpo y los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo pronto se notó que no había estado durmiendo realmente, pues le preguntó a Collar sobre un tema relacionado con cierto asunto reciente.  
****-Estaba acordándome de que para nosotros los Gatos ni la Muerte ni el Tiempo tienen existencia real; y en cuanto a la Vida, la consideramos algo relativo, sujeto a innumerables influencias externas.  
****"pero tú me dijiste que eras la muerte, el tiempo y la vida. ¿Qué idea tiene tu Pueblo de estas tres cosas?  
****-Pues para nosotros la vida -tal como la conocen todos- sólo tiene lugar en la etapa previa al nacimiento. Y la muerte nos hace nacer de la tierra a una vida totalmente nueva, pero que no obstante puede estar vinculada con las experiencias que se han tenido. Con respecto al tiempo, decimos simplemente que es el período entre esos dos estados.  
****La Serpiente y el Gato se volvieron hacia Albino.  
****-¿Y para ti? -Preguntó Rayo.  
****-¿Hum?  
****-¿Qué significa para ti todo esto?  
****Los Lobos nunca se habían formado una idea sobre este tipo de cosas, pero también en esto se diferenciaba Albino de sus compañeros.  
****-Pienso que uno vive la vida según lo que puede ofrecer. Y en consecuencia, la forma perfecta sería la de un árbol, con todo lo que da de sí mismo y lo que transforma en su interior del agua que toma de la tierra.  
****-Interesante idea... -comentó Rayo. -¿Pero cuáles serían las formas anteriores, si es que las hay?  
****-Pues... La primera sería seguramente la de los minúsculos descomponedores; luego vendrían los comedores de carroña seguidos por los depredadores. En cuarto lugar, los que viven de hierbas y frutos, y por fin las plantas. El Reino Vegetal.  
****En ese momento algo vino a interrumpir la conversación.  
****Antes que ellos llegaran al lado de un arbusto, un extraño personaje se asomó y salió disparado al verlos.  
****-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó el Lobo al Gato.  
****-¡Un Zorro! ...Me pregunto qué estará haciendo aquí en el Bosque. Ellos, que yo sepa, nunca salieron ni salen de la Ciudad.  
****-Puedo seguirlo. -dijo el Lobo blanco. -Aún lo distingo desde aquí.  
****-Está bien -lo retuvo Collar. -No creo que nos traiga problemas. Al parecer se asustó cuando nos vio venir y por eso se escondió.  
****-Pero vos no sabés de lo que son capaces los Zorros. Albino, ¿Todavía lo ves?  
****-Sí, pero muy lejos ya. Aunque lo sigamos, va a llegar a la Ciudad mucho antes de que nosotros podamos alcanzarlo.  
****Pero este Zorro que sólo había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, y del cual nadie sabía lo que era capaz de hacer, iba a intervenir en esta historia mucho después, como Jefe de una hermandad.  
****Lo que no llegó a escuchar fue el comentario que hizo Rayo algo más tarde. Ciertamente le hubiera venido bien saber que esa idea tenía un gran defecto: entre dos formas de evolución, importaba más la que implicaba un desarrollo de conciencia.**

**Sea como fuere -como puede suponerse- el pequeño incidente pronto dejó de inquietar a los tres amigos. Collar aprovechó para hablar de algo que tenía en mente.  
****-Hasta hace unos años solía ir a la Ciudad, más exactamente al Callejón de los Gatos. Allí conocí al Gato viejo del que me hablaste, sólo que en ese momento tenía apenas dos años... ¡Si lo hubieras visto! Pero también tuve oportunidad de entablar relaciones con un congénere tuyo llamado Xenofonte Ubaldo León Soler Ladislao Rey. ¿Lo conocías?  
****-Ah, no llegué a conocerlo; pero en mi familia tenemos -y conservamos- varios trabajos de él.  
****-Entonces tal vez sepas que era un gran pensador, como lo fue en su época. Durante las charlas que tuvimos me explicó un montón de cosas relacionadas con la filosofía y la religión, que él mismo había aprendido en un largo viaje. Acá esas ideas eran -supongo- totalmente desconocidas. Pero lo que más atrapó mi atención en todos estos años fue lo que me dijo acerca de las siete Corrientes Espirituales. Y era aquí donde quería llegar. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo son esas Corrientes? ...Porque por más que le pregunté a Xenofonte, nunca accedió a hablar más que de una o dos de ellas.  
****-Bueno, lo que yo sé es que tienen dos aspectos: uno que les es propio (su Virtud particular) y otro que influye sobre nosotros (la Cualidad que desarrolla).  
****-Así es -según me explicó él-, aunque nosotros llamamos a esas Cualidades Idiomas Universales, considerando que se manifiestan principalmente por medio de la palabra.  
****-No entiendo nada... -logró meterse en la conversación el Lobo. -¿Quién es Xeno... lo que sea? ¿Y qué son las Corrientes Espirituales?  
****-Xenofonte -explicó la Anaconda-, era un Gato a la vez artista, pensador e inventor, que después de volver de un largo viaje vivió sus mejores años en la Ciudad, en el Sector Moderno.  
****"en cuanto a la segunda cuestión, precisamente le había preguntado eso a Xenofonte Ubaldo León. Pero no era este un tema del que hablara con cualquiera; y eso me pareció extraño, aun en Gato extraño.  
****Rayo trató de sacar del arcón de la memoria lo que sabía sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.****Mientras éste hace memoria, me permitiré decir -para empezar- que las Corrientes Espirituales, de las cuales según Collar había hablado Xenofonte, eran efectivamente siete.  
****Cada una tenía un color particular, un aspecto de Virtud, con varios dones propios de cada Corriente y diferenciados entre sí, y un aspecto de Cualidad, con diversas cualidades que desarrollaban en quien las poseyera.  
****Estaba en primer lugar la Corriente Espiritual de la Voluntad; su color era el azul. Su aspecto Virtud era Fe, Paz, Felicidad, Voluntad y Equilibrio, mientras que su aspecto Cualidad brindaba Poder, Iniciativa, Fuerza y Comprensión.  
****La segunda, de la Inteligencia, tenía como color el amarillo; como aspecto Virtud la Inteligencia, la Iluminación y la Sabiduría, y como aspecto Cualidad, Sabiduría, Fuerza mental e Intuición.  
****La tercera, la Corriente Espiritual del Amor; su color era el rosa. ****Su primer aspecto era Amor puro, Belleza, Opulencia y Cohesión. Y su segundo aspecto Amor divino, Tolerancia y Adoración.  
****En cuarto lugar se hallaba la de la Ascensión, cuyo color era el blanco. ****Su aspecto Virtud era Ascensión, Pureza y Resurrección, en tanto que su aspecto Cualidad proporcionaba las Artes (entre éstas, la música).  
****Luego venía la Corriente de la Verdad. ****El color particular de ésta era el verde. El primer aspecto de manifestación era de Curación, Concentración, Verdad y Consagración. El segundo aspecto otorgaba las Ciencias (entre éstas, la música).  
****En sexto lugar estaba la Corriente de la Providencia. ****Su color en este caso era el oro rubí o anaranjado. ****Sus virtudes particulares eran Paz, Gracia, Providencia y Suministro; las Cualidades que desarrollaba, Culto Devocional, Serenidad y Paciencia.  
****Por último estaba la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón. Tenía asignado el color violeta. ****Su primer aspecto era de Compasión, Misericordia, Transmutación, Liberación y Perdón, mientras que en su aspecto Cualidad brindaba Cultura, Refinamiento, Diplomacia y Prudencia.  
****Cada una de estas Corrientes era incorporada conscientemente, pero en general venía luego de una situación de fuerte conmoción interna. El que experimentaba tal situación, incorporaba luego alguna en su aspecto Virtud. Y en algún momento posterior -sin límite fijo de tiempo- aplicaba la Cualidad de la ****Corriente que hubiera incorporado.  
****Ahora bien, los Gatos tenían la facultad innata de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales, y de transmitir ambas cosas a sus descendientes, fueran o no Gatos; fuese su progenitor Gata o Gato.  
****Este era tal vez el mayor problema que provocaba el Efecto Negativo, aunque nadie lo hubiera comentado en voz alta.****Turquesa hasta el momento tenía incorporadas cuatro: la amarilla, la azul, la rosa y la oro rubí.  
****Como dato aparte, pero sin embargo importante, contaré algo de la Gata, relacionado con el vínculo que había entre ella y Rayo.  
****Ella era la sexta de seis hermanos, nacidos del matrimonio de dos Gatos Siameses ilustres y conocidos en los clubes Gatunos de todo el mundo: Marduck, un Seal Point (gris con cola, miembros, orejas y cara negros) como Turquesa, y Dominique, una Blue Point que tenía, al igual que Marduck, gran cantidad de premios ganados en concursos de belleza.  
****De los seis hijos, sólo hubo tres que lograron seguir sus pasos. Los restantes tuvieron que separarse de la familia y venir a la Ciudad. Entre estos últimos se encontraba Turquesa, junto con su hermana mayor (la cuarta de los seis) y el que era el mayor de todos.  
****Resultó entonces, que un Siamés hermano de la madre de la Siamesa, que vivía en la Ciudad desde hace casi diez años, se casó con una Gata del Clan Amarillo-Anaranjado. El hijo mayor de este matrimonio -que había nacido con el mismo color de piel de la madre- fue el padre de Rayo. Por lo tanto, él era nieto de uno de los tíos de Turquesa.  
****De estas y otras situaciones similares, resultaba que todos los Gatos tenían un parentesco que de algún modo los unía.  
****Esta cuestión, ya de por sí complicada, habría llegado a provocar un desorden descomunal tanto en el aspecto social como en el familiar si los Gatos y Gatas casados en el Sector Viejo no hubieran sido desterrados, por la gran cantidad de familias del pueblo de los Gatos que tendrían parientes entre los Perros, las Ratas, los Conejos, Los Armadillos, las Comadrejas y los Zorros.  
****Pero debo terminar con lo que empecé de las Corrientes Espirituales.****Collar de Piedras tenía la azul, y la amarilla de la Inteligencia. Una conocida de él, llamada Trebolaria, también había incorporado esta última Corriente.  
****Uno de los Gatos que vivían en el Callejón (Enoch Ernesto Ireneo) tenía la Corriente oro rubí de la Providencia, que le brindaba principalmente Serenidad.  
****Lucero, por último, había oído hablar de la Corriente del Amor siendo muy joven, y tenía ahora varios conceptos importantes olvidados.  
****Pero además -desde que Albino la expulsara por haberlo engañado con el que ahora era su amigo- la Loba andaba yendo de un lado a otro de la Ciudad, rodeada de gente de la peor clase, en lugares donde hasta los Conejos actuaban como Lobos hambrientos.  
****Aunque Rayo no se acordaba más que de tres o cuatro Corrientes, sí pudo dar el dato preciso respecto de los colores de cada una.****-La sucesión de colores es: azul, amarillo, rosa (del Amor), blanco (de la Ascensión), verde, oro rubí y violeta (la del Perdón).  
****El veteado de Cebra celeste y rosa del cielo dejó lugar -con las últimas palabras del Gato- a un extenso campo azul donde navegaban unas nubes altas y delgadas.  
****La noche anterior había sido agitada y los tres amigos ya se sentían cansados, por lo cual se despidieron entre sí. Rayo y Albino saludaron a la Serpiente -que se dirigió a su Playa- y se internaron en el Bosque Abierto. Un Carpintero dejó por un momento de martillar en el tronco de un árbol, al ver pasar al Gato y al Lobo. Los dos pensaban cuál podía ser el Idioma que mejor iría con cada uno.  
****-Amor... -Repetía mentalmente el primero, como para incorporar y comprender ese término.  
****-Voluntad... -Se decía a su vez Albino.  
****Se echaron en la hierba, uno frente al otro; el Lobo continuó la conversación, soñoliento.  
****-Yo elijo el idioma de la Voluntad, ¿Y tú?  
****-Mmmh... El del Amor. -Rayo cerró los ojos, pero sin dormirse del todo.  
****-Con la Voluntad, voy a poder arreglar muchas cosas.  
****-Y yo, con el Amor, también; y podré curar muchas heridas.  
****Diciendo esto se acercó a él y lo lamió varias veces en los lugares donde lo había arañado. El Lobo sonreía, con los ojos entrecerrados.  
****Poco después dormían los dos: el Gato con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Albino, y éste echado cómodamente, igual que un Perro ante el fuego.  
****El Lobo empezó a soñar, y el sueño le trajo lo que necesitaba saber, lo mismo que a Rayo... Como comprobaría más tarde.****En el principio del sueño creyó entrar a un cuadro de pintura surrealista en el cual, si se fijaba la vista, se veía como si el horizonte no tuviera límite. El paisaje seguía indefinidamente en la distancia.  
****Lo primero que encontró fue la imagen de una balanza, en cuyos platillos sostenía un corazón y una espada.  
****Sacó este último objeto con la boca y se alejó un paso, mirando cómo se desequilibraba el platillo del corazón... hacia arriba.  
****-Es ilógico. -Se dijo el Lobo. Dejó caer la espada y empezó a correr, eufórico, sin advertir que una sombra con aspecto de negra humareda salía de la empuñadura.  
****Siguió corriendo por un terreno llano que parecía no tener fin, pero cuando llegó al límite de cierta cuesta ascendente, apenas si logró frenarse con la mitad del cuerpo en el aire... ¡Había llegado al borde de un acantilado!  
****Tuvo que sentarse para recobrar la calma; le temblaban hasta las uñas de los pies.  
****Cuando pasó el temblor, echó un vistazo al paisaje que se extendía allá abajo. Desde donde estaba podía divisar árboles, casas, y un puente de madera sobre un río que pasaba cerca del pueblo.  
****Tanto las construcciones, como el puente y los árboles, tenían algo en común: eran transparentes.  
****-Es ilógico. -Repitió él; y miró a lo largo del precipicio, pero no encontró nada que pudiera servir para bajar. En eso alcanzó a ver unas Aves... Esto le dio un arranque de inspiración.  
****-¡Alas! -Se incorporó alegre. Tenía que ponerse alas con ayuda de la imaginación.  
****Probó una vez: no hubo resultado. Volvió a concentrarse con más fuerza, pero fue igual; así que trató de encontrar la solución por otro camino.  
****Por un momento tuvo la mente en blanco; luego, al fin...  
****-¡Eso es! -Pensó, y se fabricó una escalera usando ese método singular.  
****Bajó los escalones con paso ligero, muy orgulloso de su obra. Cuando llegó abajo intuyó que era de noche, puesto que todo se veía como si estuviera dibujado con tiza blanca y de colores, sobre fondo negro, y en relieve. Se quedó fascinado mirando al pie de un árbol unos Hongos en cuyos sombrerillos ****negros -aunque con un reflejo azulado- aparecían y desaparecían gradualmente enjambres de estrellitas.  
****Luego llegó a un grupo de árboles de hojas casi cristalinas y se quedó sentado observándolos.  
****Pronto su expresión cambió al ver que los árboles se llenaban de Caracoles, Gusanitos y Langostas.  
****Las hojas cayeron como Peces plateados. Los Insectos y los Caracoles bajaron por el tronco seguidos por los Gusanitos.  
****Unos Pájaros descendieron planeando y empezaron a dar cuenta de las alimañas. Un Gorrión perseguía a un Caracol mientras los demás acababan con las plagas restantes.  
****Unos Gatos irrumpieron en escena y se arrojaron sobre los volátiles. Albino volvió la cabeza hacia un costado para no seguir mirando.  
****Llegaron una Boa, un Águila y un Demonio de Tasmania; entre los tres acabaron con todos los Gatos. Enseguida vinieron más Gusanos. Los tres recién llegados yacían sin vida y los Vermes comenzaban su tarea, mientras un nuevo grupo de Pájaros daba vueltas sobre ellos. Cinco Gatos las observaban esperando que bajaran... Y desde alguna parte llegaban una Boa, un Águila y un Demonio de Tasmania.  
****En la siguiente ronda, los alados seres se dejaban atrapar por los Félidos, los cuales hacían lo propio con el nuevo grupo de cazadores, que casi inmediatamente se desplomaban sin vida viendo llegar a los Gusanos perseguidos por más Pájaros...  
****Pero el Lobo no esperó el final de este último ciclo, más veloz aún que los anteriores, sino que corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la escalera del acantilado y subió por ella mientras mantenía en su mente la única idea de equilibrar nuevamente la balanza.  
****Apenas llegó agotado a los últimos escalones, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para terminar de subir, se encontró de frente con la sombra que había salido de la empuñadura.  
****Albino retrocedió temblando, paso a paso. Cuando notó que había llegado a la escalera se agachó, cubriéndose la cabeza. De repente le volvió una idea a la mente y se dispuso a ponerla en práctica.  
****-¡Cambio de Lobo a Pájaro! ¡Cambio de Lobo a Pájaro!  
****Pero no funcionó; y la negra figura ya lo rodeaba, cuando exclamó en su interior...  
****-¡Cepo a la Sombraaa!  
****Esta vez sí, el oscuro ser quedó atrapado -tal como Albino esperaba-, en una trampa de las que se usaban para cazar a los suyos.  
****El Lobo corrió hacia la balanza, tomó la espada entre los dientes y volvió a poner el arma en su lugar.  
****-"¡Por fin!" -Pensó, viendo subir el platillo de la espada.  
****Al darse vuelta vio a la Sombra detrás de él. Pero ahora había quedado reducida a un núcleo chisporroteante, el cual antes de extinguirse volvió al lugar de donde había salido.  
****Así acabó también el problema de los ciclos.****Albino bajó alegre los escalones. -"**_**Todo bien otra vez...**_**" -Pensaba sonriendo.  
****Nuevamente era de noche, pues al parecer sólo en las regiones elevadas brillaba el Sol, derramando su luz.  
****-Es ilógico. -Se dijo el Lobo una vez más.  
****Cruzó un prado y encontró una ruta que lo atravesaba. Tenía pintadas flechas blancas. En la banquina había un cartel con el nombre "ABRAXAS".  
****Albino lo miró, pero estaba escrito en otros caracteres -ΑΒΡΑΞΑΣ-, por lo cual no pudo entender lo que decía. Siguió caminando en la dirección que indicaban las flechas y no tardó en notar que el terreno ubicado a su izquierda era el único donde crecían plantas, árboles y hierbas; el de la derecha se veía resquebrajado, con huellas de incendios en varios puntos y gran cantidad de árboles chamuscados.  
****Al final de la ruta, que terminaba en una calle transversal, vio Albino tres cosas: a su derecha, unos volcanes en actividad. Del otro lado, un grupo de Naranjos dispuestos en fila. Y en el medio, un pedestal con dos grandes estatuas de pie sobre él. ****Mostraba el pedestal dos manos abiertas, con una flor y un cráneo la izquierda y la derecha respectivamente.  
****Dos espadas a ambos lados acompañaban el simbolismo de las manos como signo de dos aspectos opuestos de una lucha entre las ideas que cada mano representaba.  
****En el triángulo superior, invertido, la balanza simbolizaba únicamente la Justicia, mientras que en el inferior, mucho más grande, un Perro bicéfalo vigilaba sentado -o parecía proteger- a la Luna y al Sol, lo cual podía ser interpretado como una Justicia que no descansaba más que en sí misma ni de día ni de noche, al igual que el Perro.  
****Sobre la base había dos estatuas de Dragones con colas terminadas en cabezas de Víboras, y entrelazadas de modo tal que en la última vuelta cada cabeza miraba en dirección opuesta al Dragón al cual pertenecía. Esto producía un efecto de vigilancia recíproca por parte de ambas figuras. ****La de la izquierda, de color blanco, tenía dos cuernos lisos y orientados hacia atrás. Coronaban su testa dos ramas de Laurel anudadas por su tallo. ****Y sus manos no eran tales, sino que tenía una Paloma en lugar de la diestra y un Cuervo en el de la otra.  
****En cuanto al otro Dragón, éste era rojo. Una cresta de púas le cubría toda la espalda y parte del cuello, prolongándose también a lo largo de la cola. Sus cuernos eran anillados y curvos, y su cabeza presentaba rasgos externos más duros que la de su compañero de color blanco, de contornos más suavizados. Tenía sobre ésta, además, una corona de tallos espinosos. ****Las manos de la figura roja estaban representadas por una cabeza de Cerasta en el extremo del brazo derecho y la de una Boa en el del contrario.  
****Ambos miraban en direcciones opuestas, y tenían una mano y un pie más elevados que los del lado contrario: el blanco, el par superior e inferior derecho (el pie sobre una pequeña plataforma cúbica), y el rojo su par izquierdo, para dar desde lejos -pensó Albino- una sensación de simetría.****El Lobo siguió observando todo el conjunto por unos minutos más.  
****-Tengo que saber qué significan estas estatuas -pensó luego. -¿Podré preguntárselo?  
****Finalmente se detuvo frente al Dragón blanco. -¿Qué representan ustedes?  
****Con un ligero estremecimiento, la estatua cobró vida. El Cuervo y la Paloma sacudieron las alas mientras la Serpiente de la cola empezaba a desenroscarse lentamente.  
****-**_**Aaaaaah... Ha sido un laaaaargo sueño. Gracias por despertarnos.  
**_**-¿Eh...? ¿El Idioma Universal?  
****-Ah, perdón. Gracias por despertarnos.  
****-Está bien; de todos modos tengo que aprender el Idioma que elegí.  
****Al oír esto, el Dragón se rodeó de una luz azul, y envolvió al Lobo con un rayo de ese color.  
**_**-Hermano Lobo: si ya lo hablaste con tus actos, podrás hacerlo con tu voz... Permiso -**_**continuó. **_**-Antes de seguir, quisiera estirarme un poco... **_**-Y se desperezó como por lo visto hace tiempo que esperaba hacerlo. Después se sentó en el borde del pedestal, con las Manos-Aves apoyadas sobre sus rodillas y comenzó nuevamente.  
**_**-Bueno, te explicaré lo que quieres saber: la Paloma representa simplemente el Amor ideal, el de la entrega total y consciente. En cuanto al Cuervo, es el símbolo del Amor que debe luchar cada día para no desaparecer.  
**_**"**_**la Serpiente es el Entendimiento; el conocimiento de uno mismo, que controla al amor.  
**_**"**_**una última cosa... Hiciste bien, en despertarme a mí primero, pero ahora tendrás que hacer lo mismo con mi compañero. No tengas miedo; yo te diré lo que debes hacer.  
**_**"**_**en ningún momento hables con las tres víboras, ni con alguna de ellas; pregúntale todo a él.  
**_**"**_**ahora sí, regreso a mi pedestal. Ten cuidado, mi compañero es muy artero en la conversación, y**__**no le gusta que le respondan a una pregunta con otra. Adiós, Hermano Lobo. **_**-Lo saludó cuando ya volvía a convertirse en piedra.  
****  
Albino se acercó a la estatua roja; aún lo asustaba la idea de tener que despertarla. Temblaba al verla de cerca.  
****Juntó coraje y volvió a temblar, pero la segunda vez logró darse ánimos suficientes.  
****-**_**¿Puedes... despertar?**_**La figura se movió; sus cuatro cabezas bostezaron casi simultáneamente. Al ver a Albino delante de él sonrió, pero con aire de malicia.  
**_**-Aaaaaah... Un joven Lobo me ha sacado de este sueño interminable.**_** -y dio uno o dos pasos hacia Albino, canturreando "**_**Bien, bien, bien...**_**"****-Pero no pudo caminar más: la Serpiente de la cola aún no había terminado de desenroscarse. El Dragón se volvió, furioso, hacia ella.  
****-**_**¡Vamos!**_** -Rugió.  
****-**_**Perdón, ya voy... **_**-Se excusó la Serpiente. El Lobo vio eso desternillándose de risa y golpeando el suelo con el puño de la mano derecha. Entonces la Criatura bajó del pedestal y encaró a Albino hablando por medio de las cuatro cabezas. -**_**Bueno, ¿Cuál es la gracia?  
**_**"**_**está bien**_** -se tranquilizó al ver que el Lobo se amilanaba. -**_**¿Qué querías de mí?  
**_**-**_**¿Podrías decirme qué representan tus Serpientes?  
**__**-Bueno, pero no me respondas con otra pregunta.**_** -se sentó en el suelo y prosiguió. -**_**La Serpiente de mi brazo derecho es la Destrucción rápida e Inclemente; su fuerza es igual a la acción destructiva del fuego.  
**_**"**_**y esta es la Muerte Lenta.**_** -añadió, refiriéndose a la Boa. -**_**Su fuerza es igual a la acción envolvente del agua.  
**_**-**_**¿Y la tercera, que sale de tu cola?  
**__**-Soy yo.**_** -Se aventuró a responder la nombrada.  
****-**_**¡Yo soy el que responde!**_** -La increpó el enojado Ser. El Lobo rió entre dientes.  
****-**_**...Es mi lado neutral. A veces colabora conmigo; otras hace lo que quiere.  
**_**"**_**y siempre que surge un pleito, y gano yo, empieza a trabajar una de mis dos Serpientes... Izquierda o derecha, según el caso. En cambio si gana ella yo tengo que callarme y los problemas se acaban.  
**_**Albino reflexionó unos instantes y no tardó en descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras.  
****-**_**Ah, entiendo. **_**-le dijo en voz alta a la neutral sin acordarse de las advertencias de la otra estatua. -**_**Representas la Justic... ¡Oh, no!  
**_**La Serpiente en cuestión cerró los ojos sonriendo con orgullo y alegría, pero la Criatura y las Manos-Víboras enrojecieron más aún de lo que ya estaban. El monstruo avanzó lleno de cólera hacia Albino.  
****-**_**¡Muy inteligente, pero de todos modos ahora estoy hablando yo! **_**-Al ver su desplante, la Víbora de la cola lo miró enojada por primera vez y le hizo una zancadilla enroscándose rápidamente alrededor de sus pies.  
****-**_**¡Corre, Lobo! **_**-Clamó. Albino le hizo caso y se alejó a cien metros o más.  
****-**_**¡Miserable traidora! **_**-le gritó el Dragón. -**_**¡Vas a ver lo que...!  
**_**-**_**¿¡Quién es traidora!? **_**-Se defendió ella, igual de furiosa.  
****-**_**¡Tú, metro de cola con púas y raya al medio!  
**_**-**_**¡El Lobo no dijo nada malo... Dragón con manos dientudas!  
**_**A esta altura, los dos echaban chispas de todos los colores. El Lobo, mirando desde lejos, se preguntó -**_**¿Qué puedo hacer?  
**_**Casi inmediatamente tuvo una inspiración.  
****-**_**¡Pero claro! **_**-Pensó. Podía conseguir algo como lo de la escalera o la trampa, pues en ese momento comprendió la extraña clave del asunto: no podía producir cambios sobre sí mismo; sólo en los entes y objetos no ligados a él.  
****-**_**Duerme, Dragón, duerme... Duerme... Duerme... **_**-Fue acercándose de a poco hasta donde ellos estaban. El monstruo sintió de golpe el efecto de la orden y comenzó a caminar, soñoliento, hacia su pedestal.  
****Subió y bostezó largamente -**_**¡Uuuaaaaaaaah!**_** -Levantó el pie y la mano derechos y apoyó aquél sobre el cubo que le servía como base. Enseguida se quedó dormido.  
****Sólo la Serpiente de la cola permaneció despierta unos minutos más. Se enroscó en su compañera del Dragón blanco y le dijo a Albino.  
****-**_**Gracias por ayudarme, hermano Lobo... Ahora ya sabés quién soy, así que te diré algo: no olvides lo que le viste hacer al Dragón rojo, pues una de las características del mal, es su inadaptabilidad.  
**_**Después de esto se despidieron. La Serpiente volvió a su sueño de piedra y el Lobo caminó de regreso por la ruta, hasta que...  
****...Un óvalo con un paisaje se formó de repente, frente a él. La luz entró por allí y barrió con todo ese mundo extraño. El Lobo, alcanzado por la luz, se descompuso gradualmente en miles de rayos multicolores que se proyectaban hacia el infinito en dirección opuesta al óvalo.****Albino se desperezó y estiró como queriendo atrapar el sueño que se le escapaba. Rayo hizo lo mismo, ronroneando.  
****-Soñé algo bastante raro. -le comentó aquél. -Estaba en una región con bosques, ríos y caminos; allí encontraba al Bien, al Mal, y a la Justicia.  
****-¡Qué raro! ...Yo soñé algo parecido. También hablaba el Idioma Universal.  
****Albino tragó saliva.  
****-¡Me hiciste acordar! ...¡Yo también lo hablaba!  
****-Qué cosa, ¿eh? ...Precisamente estábamos conversando sobre las Corrientes Espirituales y lo que cada una desarrollaba. Nunca imaginé que podría verlas en un sueño, bajo el aspecto de un Idioma Universal.  
****-No, y menos yo. ¡Pero tenía razón, Collar!  
****-Realmente es muy extraño, todo esto. Voy a hablar con él.  
****-Bueno, yo voy a hacer unas cosas que tengo en mente para hoy.  
****El Gato atravesó el Bosque Blanco, bordeando el Trebolar. No mucho más tarde llegó adonde empezaba la pendiente de la Playa pedregosa de Collar.  
****Esta era más que nada una pequeña bahía con un promontorio corto de rocas situado hacia la derecha (mirando desde el Bosque). Un puente algo más lejos comunicaba con el Bosque Pequeño, separado a su vez -por un afluente- del pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****La Playa, con sus piedras cubiertas de Musgo, era - para él - el lugar ideal, pues disponía además de una roca enorme y plana donde podía descansar al sol.  
****Rayo caminó hacia la Anaconda y la tocó en uno de sus anillos.  
****-¿Podemos hablar?  
****-De acuerdo, pero acercate un poco, que no oigo bien.  
****El Gato se instaló cómodamente en un costado del largo tapiz de rombos y manchas.  
****-¿Es cierto que si hablo el Idioma Universal con mis actos, puedo hablarlo con mi voz?  
****Collar sonrió, antes de responder.  
****  
Albino fue en dirección casi opuesta a la de Rayo; es decir al Claro de los Lobos, donde se hallaba el acceso al Robledal: un puente sobre el río.  
****Sentado en el centro del anillo irregular que formaban los Hongos convocó a sus compañeros con un largo aullido y esperó. Dos Lobos de piel blanca llegaron en primer lugar.  
****-Buen día, hermano mayor... Buen día, hermano menor. -Eran efectivamente sus dos hermanos.  
****El primero lucía unas muñequeras y una correa que formando un arco encerraba a cada lado de la cara parte de la boca, un ojo y una oreja. Pasaba luego por detrás de ésta y se unía con el otro extremo y la parte media de la correa entre la nariz y los ojos.  
****Desempeñaba la función de Cazador.  
****El menor usaba simplemente un collar y un par de muñequeras, todos de metal.  
****-Buenos días a todos... Terruño, Pardo, Ceniza... Cepillo, Rastreador... Tostado, Venteador. -Los saludó a medida que iban llegando: el primero, con manchas oscuras en la espalda y en el cuello; luego uno de color enteramente pardo, uno marrón claro con una especie de crin que empezaba entre las orejas ****y llegaba hasta el extremo de la cola, uno que se encargaba de seguir los pasos de las presas que buscaban, uno de pelo negro en la espalda y marrón Siena en el resto de la piel, y uno cuya función era avisar de un peligro o de alguna presa.  
****Casi todos lucían correas y brazaletes, como el hermano mayor de Albino. Ceniza había sido en sus buenos tiempos el mejor Rastreador. También había dirigido la Manada por varios años más que la mayoría de sus compañeros. Cepillo, por su parte, era el más fuerte y salvaje de todos ellos; pocas cosas le gustaban tanto como enfrentar y vencer a la Anaconda más grande que pudiera encontrar. ****Y hasta el momento siempre había ocurrido así.  
****Los Lobos rodearon a Albino, el cual le preguntó a su hermano menor.  
****-¿No viene ninguno más?  
****-No; los demás están allá, con las Lobas.  
****-Bueno, quería ponerlos al tanto de todo lo que pasó desde mi viaje a la Ciudad.  
****"yo acompañé a Destructor y a un Perro a lo que conocen como "Callejón de los Gatos". Allí hubo un enfrentamiento: yo contra un Gato joven, y Destructor contra el padre de una Gata a la que el Perro persiguió... y mató de un mordisco en el cuello. -Todos los Lobos dieron visibles señales de asombro.  
****-Pero deben saber que antes de eso había visto herida a Lucero; y cuando Destructor me contó lo que le había dicho el Mastín, decidí ayudarlo en su plan.  
****"más tarde yo estaba con aquél, y con la idea de ir a buscar al Gato joven, pero fue él quien me encontró y... Bueno, por mi aspecto pueden imaginarse lo que pasó; en tanto que una Serpiente daba cuenta del fiero Destructor. -Otro remolino de murmullos recorrió el Claro de los Lobos.  
****-Poco después vi a Lucero acosando al Gato; entonces la detuve y le dije que él no tenía la culpa de nada. En ese momento -no me acuerdo cómo-, salió a la luz un asunto que a ella no le convenía que yo supiera. Así me enteré que había motivado a Rayo a tener relación con ella.  
****-¿Qué...? -Se escandalizaron los hermanos de Albino y varios Lobos más.  
****-Al oír eso la eché de mi lado. Luego hice las paces con el Gato, y ahora estoy con él y con la Serpiente que mencioné.  
****Algunos ya lo miraban de reojo; otros hablaban en voz baja entre ellos, o se quedaban mirándolo, serios y tristes.  
****-Pero aún hay más... -continuó sin hacer caso de lo que oía y veía. -Aparte de habernos hecho amigos, los tres integramos un grupo en el que cada quien aprende un Idioma Universal, que puede ser el de la Voluntad o el del Amor, para incorporar luego la Corriente Espiritual relacionada con el lenguaje que eligió.  
****Sus dos hermanos abrieron aún más los ojos; Cepillo, Tostado y Rastreador se miraron entre ellos mientras Ceniza daba a entender con un gesto que a su amigo le faltaba un tornillo.  
****Este, sin embargo, continuó: -Yo elegí el Idioma de la Voluntad, por lo cual, hoy, ¿?  
****Todos sus compañeros se alejaron; unos pocos volvieron la vista hacia él.  
****-¡Vuelvan acá, ignorantes! -Estalló el Lobo blanco... Pero ya Rastreador y Pardo, que habían quedado rezagados, cruzaron la línea de árboles abandonando el Claro.  
****El corazón de Albino suspiró, muy hondo.  
****Casi al anochecer, dejó el Terreno de caza donde había ido a comer, y luego de atravesar los Bosques Blanco y Abierto junto con el Prado, entró a la Ciudad por el Pre-Bosque del Sur.****Mientras tanto, en el Callejón de los Gatos, alguien subido al techo de una de las casas esperaba por ver regresar a Rayo.  
****Sin saber que él había vuelto brevemente antes de reunirse con Albino y Collar, la Gata Siamesa permaneció allí en romántica vigilia.  
****De su vida nadie sabía demasiado -fuera de su nombre, Turquesa-; todos sabían una u otra cosa.  
****Las Ratas podían contarle a cualquiera que preguntara por ella, que le estaban agradecidas por no incluirlas en su dieta. Si el eventual investigador continuaba la encuesta en el Sector Viejo, podía saber de fuentes confiables que había estado entre dos y tres años alternando con los Conejos, las Comadrejas y los Armadillos. ****Los Conejos le darían el dato de su procedencia extranjera, y los Armadillos le contarían que se sentía más a gusto con ellos que con los demás grupos del Sector Viejo y de la Ciudad, excepción hecha quizás de las Ratas.  
****Los Zorros le hablarían de su inteligencia casi sobrenatural, en tanto que las Comadrejas le dirían todo esto, y algunas cosas más que hubieran llegado a escuchar.  
****En el pueblo de los Perros se enteraría de casos en los cuales había ayudado a un Conejo o a un Perro a escapar de algún Zorro demasiado abusador. No sabían nada de ella ni las Serpientes ni los Lobos, pues desde su llegada había vivido únicamente en la Ciudad.  
****Por último, los Gatos -su propia gente- le darían al investigador unos cuantos datos particulares sobre el lugar donde vivía (una casa de artículos milagrosos del Sector Moderno); su edad, siete años; y su cultura: había contribuido a mejorar en este aspecto a la mayoría de los que vivían en la Ciudad.  
****Eran muy pocos los que sabían que su verdadero nombre era Ileana **_**(ILEANA) **_**Clelia Turquesa Isolda Sofía, que consideraba unas exquisiteces el strudel y las trufas con chocolate y café, que respondía con largos maullidos al ruido de las bisagras creyendo que se trataba de Gatos fantasmas, que conocía varios idiomas, que reconocía los significados de más de ochenta mil palabras, y que tenía un signo tatuado por debajo de la cinta celeste que adornaba su cuello.  
****Este signo tenía una clave relacionada con los números que, si bien era simple, sólo ella conocía su secreto y sus alcances. A un Chihuahua muy querido -en circunstancias muy especiales- le explicaría más adelante y únicamente a él, la utilidad de las distintas combinaciones numéricas.  
****Hasta el momento, del significado de las letras y del verdadero uso de los números nunca había hablado, pero al parecer estaban ubicados según el resultado que arrojaban sumados entre sí.  
****Empezando por la estrella, el 1, sumado a sí mismo =2; después, siempre tomando al 1, se obtenía: 1+3=4; 1+4= 5; 1+5=6; 1+6=7; 1+7=8  
****Las puntas de la estrella arrojaban otros resultados: 4+5=9; 5+6=11; 7+8=15; 8+4=12.  
****Luego, estudiando las distintas operaciones con los del círculo externo (22=20+2 / 17+5 / 14+8, o: 13=8+5 / 7+6 / 9+4, etc.) se notaba que los números formaban un triángulo en cuyo vértice estaba el resultado.  
****Otro tipo de operaciones estaba dispuesto en línea, como por ejemplo 22=16+6... Pero tanto el secreto de las combinaciones numéricas, como la utilidad de las sumas, pertenecían al misterio y a la filosofía de Turquesa.  
****Algo más fácil de notar era su conformidad. En general, sentíase conforme con todo... Pero bastaba con que algo la perturbara, para que se sumiera en un estado sombrío del que tardaba en salir; era una característica común a los Siameses.  
****Sin embargo, de momento era simplemente Turquesa; simplemente enamorada y aguardando a Rayo.**

**Día 4 (noche)**

**Mientras cruzaba el pueblo de los Gatos, Albino se escondía por precaución, cuando veía que alguien andaba por ahí cerca. No sabía lo que pasaría si alguno de esa Comunidad lo identificara como el Lobo que había ayudado a matar a Clarita.  
****Pero a pesar de sus temores, llegó al límite de ese pueblo y del Sector Viejo sin mayores problemas. Caminó unos metros más y respiró aliviado... ¡Justo a tiempo!: un grupo de Gatos salía en ese momento de una casa, muy cerca de allí.  
****El Lobo siguió entonces su camino y su plan, el cual era buscar al Perro que había ido a pedir ayuda al Bosque.  
****Encontró al Mastín en la Plaza del Centro, en compañía de un Terrier Escocés.  
****-¡Mira allí, en la calle! -Alertó el Terrier al otro Perro cuando Albino ya estaba llegando a la vereda de la Plaza.  
****-¡No quiero entrometerme en tus asuntos con ese Lobo! -Arguyó aquél, y se alejó en busca de climas mejores.  
****-¡Cobarde! -gruñó el Mastín. -Ya te lo tendré en cuenta. ¡Ahora no te necesito!  
****Albino llegó al lado del Perro, que le preguntó, casi desafiante.  
****-¿Para qué viniste a la Ciudad?  
****-Precisamente para buscarte... Y demostrarte que te equivocaste al ir a buscar a uno de los míos por ese asunto de la Gata Gris.  
****-¿Equivocado? ¡Esa Gata hirió a mi Pomerania, y por su culpa la perdí!  
****-Ya estaba perdida antes que ella la atacara... -lo miró de soslayo el Lobo, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante. -¡Por lo visto, sos uno de los que no saben que tu "querida Pomerania", quiso estar con un Gato!  
****Pero al oír eso, el Perro saltó hacia él y lo mordió en el brazo derecho.  
****-¡No vuelvas a decir semejante cosa! -Rugió. Albino sintió como si hubiera caído en una trampa especial para Lobos.  
****-Si vuelvo a oírte decir eso, te destrozo. -Fue la amenaza del Mastín.  
****El Lobo sacó de repente todo el dolor y la ira interior.  
****-**_**¿Ah, sí? ¡Adelante, entonces! ¡No vas a poder conmigo!  
**_**El Mastín se echó hacia atrás, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Albino tampoco supo qué decir, pues había pronunciado la frase en el Idioma Universal de la Voluntad.  
****Había logrado, por lo tanto, incorporar la primera Corriente Espiritual.**

**Según dijera Rayo, dicha Corriente se dividía -lo mismo que las seis restantes- en dos aspectos: Virtud característica y Cualidad que desarrollaba.  
****El Lobo había a la vez incorporado la Virtud y aplicado la Cualidad; en otras palabras, había hablado el Idioma de la Voluntad.  
****Ambos aspectos llegaban siempre en un momento de mucha emoción. Sin embargo, podían aparecer muy distanciados entre sí. Por ejemplo, Albino incorporaba ahora la Virtud, y el aspecto Cualidad lo aplicaba recién después de uno o más días.  
****Pero dos cosas sí eran seguras: primero, la Virtud siempre se manifestaba antes que la Cualidad.  
****En segundo lugar, ya fuera uno u otro aspecto, luego del momento de fuerte carga emocional, lo colmaba a uno la certeza de haber asimilado o aplicado la Corriente Espiritual que le hubiera llegado en ese trance.  
****El Lobo en este caso había incorporado la de la Voluntad en sus dos aspectos, aunque la mayoría de las veces no ocurría así.  
****-¿Qué... qué es eso? -Preguntó, perplejo, el Mastín.  
****-Es el Idioma que estaba buscando; y ahora por fin puedo hablarlo.  
****-¡Estás tratando de engañarme! ¡No creo nada, de esa historia!  
****-¿Te gustaría discutirlo en algún lugar más apropiado?  
****-Sólo decime dónde será la cita. ¡Y te mostraré si puedo discutir o no!  
****-Será a la entrada del Callejón donde mataste a la Gata.  
****-¡De acuerdo! -Aceptó el Perro. Sólo que, antes de ir al Callejón, arreglaría cierto asunto pendiente con el Terrier Escocés.  
****Albino caminó un largo trecho; llegó a la avenida que contorneaba el río y torció a la derecha. ****Más adelante encontró el oscuro puente (que era casi lo más característico del pueblo de los Gatos) y entró al Callejón por el lado contrario al que había usado junto al Perro y a Destructor.  
****Más allá vivía el padre de Clarita, pero en la terraza de la esquina ribereña tenían su hogar los Gatos de Callejón, mencionados al principio de esta historia.****La pequeña callecita curva -que apenas si pasaba de los cien metros de largo- se hallaba encajonada entre las paredes pintadas que constituían los fondos de las casas.  
****Solían verse exposiciones, aunque en ese momento no había ninguna; pero a ambos lados de la calle se veía una fila de varias estatuas y esculturas pequeñas.  
****Albino le dedicó unos minutos de observación al conjunto artístico que la vez anterior apenas había visto de reojo, como blancos borrones contra el fondo difuminado de las coloridas tapias.  
****Al llegar al extremo opuesto se quedó mirando una pared vacía y empezó a pensar en Lucero sin saber por qué, aunque fue una sensación más que un pensamiento: su hermosa piel del color de la nieve con matices plateados y ocres, pero con la tibieza y la suavidad de un guante; sus ojos negros y ****brillantes, y todas las cosas que él había amado de Lucero y que ella había entregado a Rayo en una tarde vacía, colmada -para la Loba- por el amor de un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado.  
****Al ver la herida de la mordedura, apoyó la otra mano soportando el dolor y empezó a escribir en la pared "te extraño, Lucero...", usando el Idioma Universal que había aprendido.  
****Lloró un poco al terminar de escribir; a pesar de todo, quería tener a la Loba de nuevo a su lado.  
****Le flaquearon las fuerzas a causa de la sangre que había perdido escribiendo su mensaje. Poco a poco fue cediendo al sueño, cerrando los ojos, bajando la cabeza... Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, una voz que le pareció terrible, exclamó.  
****-¿¡Qué estás haciendo, tú, acá!?  
****-Esperá... -tembló el Lobo al ver de quién se trataba; retrocedía. -Deja que te lo explique. Yo vine a la Ciudad a buscar a un Mastín... que estaba en una plaza con un Terrier. Al Perro voy a encontrármelo esta noche... Rayo ya se reconcilió conmigo en el Bosque; y ahora yo voy a ajustar cuentas con el Perro Mastín... ¡Que llamó a uno de mis compañeros para que lo ayudara a matar a la Gata!  
****-¿No estás mintiéndome? -Desconfiaba aún el Gato viejo.  
****-¡Tienes que creerme!  
****-Mmmmh... Digamos que acepto lo que me dices...  
****-Por favor, acéptalo. Además, necesito que me dejes permanecer aquí hasta mañana. Y... podés creerlo: yo también estoy pasándolo mal... -volvió a llorar Albino- ...por todo este negro asunto.  
****"como te dije antes, voy a tener un enfrentamiento con el Perro del cual te hablé, así que conviene que esté yo solo.  
****-Bueno; me iré. -aceptó el Gato al fin. -Pero antes, cuéntame lo que pasó con Rayo.  
****-Pues... Resulta que finalmente el Gato y yo hicimos las paces, y (Blah, blah, blah)... Las Corrientes Espirituales (Blah, blah, blah) ...El Idioma Universal (Blah, blah, blah) ...Y reparar el daño que causó el Mastín.  
****"incluso escribí eso en la pared; con mi sangre, para que sólo con mi sangre puedan borrarlo.  
****-Pero, ¿Qué dice ahí?  
****-Es algo que dediqué a alguien a quien extraño. Lo importante es lo que hacemos la Serpiente, el Gato y yo.  
****No había acabado Albino de hablar, cuando el Mastín hizo su entrada en el Callejón.  
****-Ah... Veo que no faltaste a la cita, ¡Muy bien!  
****Al ver lo que se venía, el Gato viejo retuvo a Albino por unos segundos mientras le decía a toda velocidad en un susurro: "Te dejo, pero no estarás solo, de todos modos. ¡Ya son bastantes, los que nos vieron y oyeron!".  
****Entre "ellos", por supuesto, estaba también Turquesa. Pero el Lobo, que aún no había visto a nadie, fue al encuentro del Perro.  
****-¡Ahora vas a ver lo que es bueno! -Se lanzó al ataque éste último.  
****-¡Tú vas a pagar por todo lo que provocaste!  
****Así arremetieron los dos, uno contra el otro. El choque sacudió hasta el aire y las baldosas del Callejón (más de una teja se cayó, a causa de una mirada furiosa pero accidental del Lobo).  
****En el momento culminante, el Perro intentó morder la garganta de Albino, pero él giró violentamente la cabeza hacia un costado... Resultado, el Perro quedó con la mandíbula descolocada; la boca abierta en un gesto de dolor y estupor.  
****Quiso huir, mas no le fue posible: el Lobo lo sujetó por la nuca y no soltó su presa hasta después de haber oído al Mastín lanzar un aullido que se cortó de repente.  
****Albino había salido victorioso.  
****Pero estaba agotado, e incluso tardó en acomodarse para dormir, pues cada músculo que lograba enderezar le arrancaba una mueca de dolor.****Con los ojos cerrados, sin mucho más en funcionamiento que la mente, oyó que alguien le hablaba.  
****-¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Rayo...?  
****-En... en el Bosque Abierto. -Respondió Albino, haciendo un esfuerzo para reconocer la voz.  
****-¿Dónde queda ese lugar?  
****-No muy lejos. Es lo primero que se ve al salir de la Ciudad (¡Esa voz, cada vez más familiar!).  
****-¿Podrías esperarme allí, para llevarme con Rayo? ...No conozco nada, del Bosque.  
****-Bueno, yo mañana vuelvo para allá, así que puedo ayudarte.  
****-¡Gracias, Lobo! ¡Eres de lo que no hay!  
****-De nada. -Albino desistió de todos sus intentos de reconocer a la dueña de aquella voz.  
****Sin saber que una Gata llamada Turquesa estaba haciendo ciertos preparativos importantes, se durmió pesadamente sobre la espalda del Perro.****Pasó más de una hora; el Lobo despertó.  
****Cuando recobró por completo el conocimiento, pudo oír voces que lo felicitaban: eran los Gatos de Callejón.  
****Todos ellos venían de algún lugar más lejano que sus nombres... La pequeña Cornish Rex Michelle, de fisonomía delgada, cuello alargado y cabeza como la de una Rata, con orejas grandes en relación a aquélla; piel color té con leche y, como adorno, una cinta roja con moño. Michelle había venido acompañada -en la última etapa de su viaje- por una Gata que un día decidió dejar la ciudad en ****que vivía, y todo lo demás.  
****Se llamaba Leonela. Su pelo era deslumbrante por lo largo y rubio, a rayas en anaranjado y amarillo. ****Aunque se sabía enamoradiza por demás, trataba de olvidar que en el lugar del cual había venido todos la pretendían; ninguno la quería de verdad.  
****El Gato negro -un Rex de pelo crespo y aparentemente desordenado- con sus brazaletes y vincha blancos, era el esposo de Leonela. A diferencia de sus compañeros, había llegado al Callejón siendo muy chico. Sus padres lo habían traído a la Ciudad cuando tenía poco más de dos años. Lo dejaron en el Callejón por no poder ocuparse de él y se volvieron, resignados, a su casita lejana.  
****Más tarde, por un tiempo, Safira y Enoch se hicieron cargo del joven Rex. A los cinco años conoció a Leonela y, luego de tartamudear en varias oportunidades al intentar proponerle matrimonio, le regaló un adorno con una flor y se casó con ella dos semanas después.  
****Safira Leda Aída era la joya perdida y reencontrada allí, en el viejo Callejón. ****Podía haberse ganado diez o más premios anuales de belleza en su categoría: Sagrada de Birmania. Sus guantes y botas blancos, en excelente contraste con el negro de los cuatro miembros, los dedos, la cara, las orejas y la espesa cola. El tronco, de un beige dorado tan lustroso, que provocaba acariciarlo para sentir lo suavecito que era. ****Como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, estaba engalanada con un collar del que colgaba una medallita con el símbolo del AUM. Alrededor de la cabeza lucía una cadena con doce piedrecitas talladas, cuya terminación era una imagen grabada sobre un pendiente dorado. Completaba el exótico atuendo un tintineo de pulseras de bronce y oro.  
****Con toda esa carga de elegante misticismo, era la esposa de Enoch Ernesto Ireneo, un Gato Persa de la categoría Chinchilla, gordo, blanco y bonachón, que usaba como único adorno un collar de hilos trenzados terminado en un pendiente con el símbolo hippie de la paz.  
****Los dos miembros restantes del grupo, Ágata Norma Verna y Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio (Russian Blues de nacimiento, como gustaba él decir) se habían casado en su tierra de origen y tenían ahora descendientes en ambos mundos. Por tener cierta vinculación con la realeza, ella tuvo que dejar su tierra junto a Urbano.  
****-¡Bravo! -lo felicitaron los Gatos. -¡Bravo por el Lobo!  
****-Bueno, ehmm... Déjenme decirles, ante todo, que sólo hice justicia. -declaró humildemente Albino viendo acercarse a Urbano, Enoch, el Gato negro y Safira. -Y que hablo en nombre de ustedes y de los Lobos.  
****El Rex se adelantó un poco. -Nosotroh sumamoh nueshtra voz, por los qu' eshperaban por eso que llamah justishia.  
****-Y nosotras agregamos la nuestra, por las que deseábamos un castigo para la Pomerania y el Mastín. -Redondeó Safira mientras el resto rodeaba al Lobo en un semicírculo. Urbano habló a su vez.  
****-Siempre te agradeceremos el que hayas peleado por nuestra causa.  
****-Y las Gatas siempre te estaremos agradecidas por haberte acordado de nosotras... -dijo Leonela, por su parte. Luego se acercó al Lobo. -Tu ayuda desinteresada en favor de una Gata que conocemos, nos ha conmovido de un modo muy especial.  
****-¿De verdad?  
****-Tuviste en cuenta nuestra pena -intervino la Birmana. -Nuestro silencioso clamor llegó a tu corazón.  
****-Cuando murió Clarita -explicó Leonela-, se perdió un universo entero. Ahora está a punto de nacer uno nuevo. Claro que... tendrías que ser mujer, para entender esto... -Concluyó, guiñándole un ojo y girando graciosamente la espalda al volver a sentarse. Pues, contra su voluntad, había quedado prendada del Lobo.  
****Pero Albino, que había perdido el amor de Lucero, no comprendió a Leonela ni siquiera cuando creyó ver que, entre todos los Gatos y Gatas, ella era la única que lloraba... discretamente.  
****-¡Adiós! -Lo saludaron casi al unísono.  
****-¡Los Gatos de Callejón te recordaremos siempre! -Exclamó Urbano.  
****-¡Y nosotras también! -Hizo lo propio la de pelo largo y rubio.  
****-Pues... Tal vez vuelva a estar entre ustedes. -Se emocionó Albino mientras se alejaba.  
****Nuevamente quedó atrás la Ciudad; esa que el Lobo recién empezaba a conocer.**

**Día 5 (13/11)**

**En el Prado, el viento y la hierba danzaban. Las nubes cabalgaban hacia el Bosque; más tarde llorarían, al extrañar la Ciudad.**

**Albino se reunió con Rayo en el Bosque Abierto.  
****-Buen día, hermanito.  
****-Buen día, Albino. Parece que va a llover.  
****En ese momento, notó las heridas del Lobo.  
****-Eh, ¿Qué te pasó?  
****-Nada, un Perro me retó a un combate y yo salí vencedor, aunque con algunos rasguños... Y fue el mismo que llamó a uno de mis compañeros: el que nos llevó al Callejón.  
****El Amarillo-Anaranjado iba de un gesto de asombro a otro.  
****-Pero ya está todo arreglado, y hasta me reconcilié con el Gato viejo que vive allí.  
****"luego encontré al grupo de Gatos del Callejón. Hablamos un rato y después me saludaron, agradeciéndome por lo que hice. Son gente muy especial, muy poco común.  
****-Claro, ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste?  
****-Sólo hice lo que debía hacer... -respondió el Lobo con un brillo extraño en la mirada. -Y ahora... Ahora ya puedo hablar el Idioma de la Corriente que elegí.  
****-¿El de la Voluntad? -Rayo abrió unos ojos así de grandes.  
****-Exactamente. -Sonrió el Lobo blanco.  
****-¿Y a todo lo que acabás de contarme, llamaste "nada"? Yo todavía no pude aprender el Idioma de mi Corriente Espiritual. Me pregunto cuándo...  
****-Bah, no te preocupes. Seguramente lleva tiempo, pero algo me dice que tu oportunidad va a llegar muy pronto.  
****El Gato quedó pensativo. -"¿Tendrá razón?" -Se preguntaba.  
****-Bueno, yo voy a buscarme algo para el desayuno. ¿Y tú?  
****-No, yo me quedo por acá un rato más.  
****Albino se dirigió al límite del Bosque Cerrado con el Claro, donde -aunque no tenía datos muy precisos de lo que podía cazar- esperaba encontrar al menos algún Ave o Ratón de Campo. Rayo, por su parte, buscó un lugar apropiado para guarecerse de la lluvia y dormir un rato.**

**Las nubes, el cielo y la Ciudad se veían como una sola cosa, en distintas tonalidades de gris; incluso la hierba se confundía con el reciente amanecer.  
****Una figura pequeña y ágil comenzaba a cruzar el Prado en dirección del Bosque Abierto: era Turquesa, que había estado esperando al Lobo hasta que al fin decidió ir por su cuenta.  
****Aunque nunca había ido al Bosque, iba directamente hacia el que crecía más cerca de la Ciudad, a pesar de que, desde lejos y con el día nublado, todos los árboles le parecieron iguales.  
****Una llovizna fría comenzó a bañar el Prado, la Ciudad, las ramas y los troncos; luego una ráfaga sacudió la llovizna helando a la Gata, que se arrebujó, tiritando.  
****La Siamesa miró hacia arriba y algo malhumorada, por sobre su hombro. -"¡Lo tengo!" -Pensó, acordándose de una canción que había aprendido en su infancia.  
****Fue cantándola mientras marcaba el compás chapoteando en la hierba llena de charquitos. La magia de esa canción le hacía ver en la lluvia todo lo que decía la letra.****Cae la lluvia cristalina...  
****y naufragan las gotitas  
****como Peces en la hierba...****Son Peces que caen de las nubes;  
****son Peces Voladores  
****que no encuentran el maaar...****Y cae la lluvia cristalina...  
****y se pierden las gotitas  
****en la hierba verde maaar...****Cuando se internó en el Bosque Abierto, la llovizna ya había cesado. Turquesa empezó entonces a secarse la piel negra y gris característica de su Clan y Sub-Raza particulares: Siamesa Seal Point.  
****En eso estaba cuando llegaron, casi de repente, dos de los compañeros de Albino.  
****-Mira, Cepillo... Una belleza de la Ciudad. ¿Qué andás haciendo por aquí, hermosura?  
****Turquesa, temblando, extendió las manitas hacia Pardo, como para evitar que se le acercara.  
****-No me hagas esperar, linda; vení conmigo.  
****Cepillo se aproximó por detrás de la Gata y preguntó, insinuante.  
****-Es que me prefiere a mí, ¿No es cierto, mi amor?  
****-No, no es eso... -Tembló ella aún más.  
****-¿Entonces? -Le increpó en la cara el de pelo marrón claro a Turquesa.  
****-Déjala... -intervino Pardo. -Anda, mírame otra vez, que ya no me acuerdo de cómo es el cielo.  
****-Es que... Ya estoy comprometida con otro Lobo... -Fue lo único que atinó a responder la Gata.  
****-¿Cóóómoooo? -Saltó éste último hacia atrás. Turquesa siguió el juego, acordándose de Albino.  
****-Sííííí, ¡Tendrían que verlo, cuando viene a mi encuentro, y me inunda con su amor!  
****Mientras Pardo se agarraba la cabeza y su compañero se mordía las uñas, la Gata lanzó una frase como para rematar la jugada.  
****-Hoy voy a encontrármelo aquí, en el Bosque... ¡Ah, cuánto lo quiero!  
****Cepillo no se contuvo más.  
****-¡Está bien! ¡Ya que de todos modos te gustan los Lobos, por lo menos vas a venir con uno de nosotros!  
****-Aaaaaaaah... -suspiró ella. -Es que además, me gustan los que son inteligentes; y mi prometido no opina eso de ustedes.  
****Aquí sí que Turquesa dio en el clavo. ¡No sabía que eso mismo había dicho Albino de todos los Lobos en el Claro!  
****El de la crin en la espalda dejó por el momento de prestar atención a la Gata.  
****-¡Ah!, ¿No nos considera inteligentes? Lobo Pardo, ¡Ya sabes quién es el atrevido!  
****-Adoro a los atrevidos... -Continuó ella, sugestiva.  
****-¡Vamos! -miró fijamente Cepillo a Turquesa. -¿Dónde está ese Lobo?  
****-Te lo diré, así de paso le das un mensaje de parte mía.  
****-¡Primero dime dónde está! -El de crin como de Caballo estaba en verdad furioso.  
****-No debe andar muy lejos; tal vez ya esté en camino para verme.  
****-¡Bueno, pues nosotros lo encontraremos primero! -Gruñó el de piel clara, y los dos Lobos se dirigieron corriendo rumbo al Bosque Blanco... Lugar en el que nunca lo encontrarían, puesto que en esos momentos estaba cazando en el Claro del vecino grupo de árboles.  
****-¡Cuando lo vean, díganle que estoy esperándolo en esta parte del Bosque!  
****Turquesa los vio alejarse y sonrió. Más tarde, en lo posible, le contaría de esto a Albino.  
****-Después de todo -se dijo-, fue una experiencia interesante, pero tengo que encontrar al Gato que busco y quiero.  
****-Lo mejor -pensó- es ir mirando bien cada lugar, y ... ¡No puedo creerlo!****El Amarillo-Anaranjado caminaba en ese momento por el Claro que había al sudoeste del Bosque Abierto, no lejos de donde estaba el Lobo blanco.  
****-¡Eh, espera! -Llamó la Gata su atención. Luego se acercó a Rayo, el cual la miraba con cara de no entender nada; tan sorprendido como intrigado.  
****-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Nunca viste a una Gata?  
****-No... Es sólo que no te conozco personalmente. -Confesó él, y le preguntó su nombre. Cuando se enteró de quién era, su sorpresa fue mayor que su desconcierto inicial.  
****-¿Turquesa? ¿La que llegó a la Ciudad hace tres o cuatro años?  
****-Sí. -hizo memoria ella. -Fue hace casi cuatro años. Pero estuve viviendo hasta ayer en el Sector Moderno.  
****"ahora estaba sola aquí; esperaba a un Lobo...  
****-¿A un Lobo? -El Gato volvía a sorprenderse por algo que decía Turquesa.  
****-Sí... Pero ya no tiene importancia. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?  
****-Rayo, me llamo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? Conozco bastante bien la región.  
****-Gracias -Se alegró ella.  
****Mientras caminaban por el Claro, volvió a caer la lluvia. Los dos se apresuraron a entrar al Bosque Cerrado, cruzando el puente del pequeño arroyo.  
****A causa de la tormenta debieron permanecer allí hasta el día siguiente, al abrigo de un tronco caído y sin aventurarse más de lo necesario.  
****Atardeció; en donde ellos estaban, la lluvia inventaba caídas de agua por entre las ramas y las piedras de inhóspita belleza.**

**Día 5 (noche)**

**La noche cayó antes de tiempo, en el Bosque Cerrado. De vez en cuando, un relámpago centelleaba entre las apretadas copas de los árboles. Entonces, Turquesa y él veían los troncos como columnas grises bajo una bóveda de techo negro.  
****Con otro de aquellos relámpagos, alcanzaban a divisar una silueta borrosa pero de gran tamaño, como de Lobo; y con el tercero, de nuevo no veían nada.  
****Pero -ya fuera con luz o sin ella- la Gata y Rayo sentían, cada uno, la presencia temblorosa del otro.  
****Finalmente, ambos pudieron conciliar el sueño, y no abrieron los ojos hasta el día siguiente.**

**Día 6 (14/11)**

**Cuando Rayo despertó, se dio cuenta de que había dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de la Siamesa. Se incorporó entonces rápidamente; aunque no tenía nada contra ella, consideraba una falta suya hacia Clarita el haber estado durmiendo así con otra Gata.  
****De todos modos, al ver que aún estaba dormida y que había dejado de llover, salió a buscar algo de comer para ella y para él.  
****Pero, ¿Dónde encontraría comida, en aquel lugar en el que todo estaba en los numerosos arroyuelos disimulados por las plantas, brotando por entre las piedras cubiertas de Musgo?  
****Así vio Rayo el Bosque Cerrado, con sus árboles de ramas por ellos mismos entretejidas; y cuyos cauces sólo se adivinaban por la hierba que se mecía en los arroyos.  
****En uno de los cursos de agua vio un pez de tamaño aceptable. Lo pescó y volvió con él en la boca adonde se encontraba la Gata, ya despierta.  
****Ella le agradeció, feliz y sorprendida. Rayo no dijo nada y comieron en silencio ; al Gato no le gustaba el pescado, pero trataba de habituarse a comerlo desde su llegada al Bosque. A ella, en cambio, le encantaba.  
****Al terminar, la Gata volvió a darle las gracias.  
****-De nada... Turquesa. -Respondió él. Aunque no llegara a demostrarlo, la Siamesa se sintió muy feliz con esa simple respuesta. Pero cuando volvieron al Claro, rato después, Turquesa se decidió a preguntarle por qué aparentemente no había estado alegre en su compañía.  
****-No sé... -titubeó el Gato rayado. -Hay cosas que no conozco de ti; y otras que no entiendo... Pero también me ocurrió que perdí a mi esposa por algo sucedido hace poco. -Y le contó la historia, mientras iban hacia el Bosque Blanco.  
****-Y, ¿Estás triste, todavía?  
****-Pues, sí...  
****-¿Sabes una cosa? Voy a tratar de ayudarte a superar este mal momento.  
****Rayo dudaba en silencio. De pronto la Gata se acercó más de lo necesario, bajo el punto de vista del Gato.  
****-Yo estoy segura de poder hacerlo. Y, de cualquier modo, estaré a tu lado en todo lo que hagas.  
****-¡No, espera! -la contuvo. -¡Aún guardo el fiel recuerdo de Clarita!  
****Turquesa comprendió que había actuado demasiado impulsivamente.  
****-Me lo imaginaba; pero yo sólo hablaba de hacerte olvidar el dolor del momento.  
****-Sí, pero va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a ser feliz.  
-****Entonces, te dejo. -resolvió ella con tristeza y determinación. -Pero no olvides buscarme si cambias de opinión. El dolor de un amor sólo se alivia con otro amor.  
****Él la miró alejarse, sorprendido; con sus últimas palabras, Turquesa le había dado a entender que lo quería.**

**L****a lluvia regresó una vez más, entre la Siamesa y el Gato, y más allá aún.  
****Sentado en la hierba, sin hacer caso del aguacero y en medio del confuso torbellino de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que era verdad lo que había dicho ella.  
****Turquesa había encontrado un refugio apropiado bajo la saliente raíz de un Algarrobo. Lanzó allí un suspiro que podría haberse escuchado en todo el Bosque Abierto, adonde había vuelto en su camino solitario.  
****-Ahora que lo pienso -se dijo- lo necesito para ser feliz... haciéndolo a él feliz.  
****Él seguía sentado allí, escurriendo el agua que le caía por las orejas que mantenía en forma de techito.  
****-En realidad, ahora que lo pienso bien, la necesito para aliviar mi tristeza. -Fue ahora su pensamiento, casi un descubrimiento.  
****Se levantó para buscarla y, a partir de ese momento, el destino aceleró su pulso.  
****La encontró bajo la raíz. Ella, sonriendo, se movió un poco para dejarle lugar. Y hablaron, ahora, mucho más de lo que habían hablado hasta entonces. La conversación giró sobre temas que ya habían tratado, y también muchas cosas nuevas. Descubrieron...  
****...Que los dos se necesitaban; que ninguno estaba seguro de poder seguir sin el otro.  
****Él comprendió que el amor podía realmente aliviar su dolor, si bien no lo curaba. Turquesa descubrió que el Gato había perdido la capacidad de querer, y le hizo ver en él la diminuta llama de una esperanza.  
****-Si sólo es por verte feliz, no me importa nada. -Dijo la Gata, melancólica.  
****-Pero, ¿Estás llorando? -Rayo le hizo erguir suavemente la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.  
****-No, es sólo la lluvia.  
****-¿Cóóóómoooo?  
****-Cierto; perdóname. Creo que el amor es tan fuerte... tan impredecible... Y ya no sé lo que digo... ¡Por favor! -imploró luego. -¡No me dejes sola! No sabría qué hacer, sin ti.  
****-Es difícil creerlo, pero... Yo tampoco.  
****Entonces les llegó el momento del primer beso, bajo la lluvia que los había separado y unido, y con el recuerdo reciente de la noche en el Bosque Cerrado, cuando el frío y el temor eran tan sólo como una excusa; cuando el sueño compartido era una pregunta silenciosa de cada uno, cuya misteriosa respuesta era el otro.  
****Al atardecer, regresaron a la intrincada arboleda.****Allí permanecieron seis días, aunque para ellos el tiempo fue un recuerdo perdido fuera de los límites de ese Bosque.  
****Lo recorrieron por completo, deteniéndose aquí y allá (¿esperándose?), buscando medir el tiempo en las plantas efímeras o en las cosas que hacía cada uno.  
****Luego de nueve períodos verdes -cuando el Sol llenaba con luz de ese color el espacio comprendido entre la hierba y el follaje- pasaron del Bosque Cerrado al Blanco.**

**Día 12 (20/11)**

**En todo ese tiempo habían llegado a conocer sus personalidades respectivas.  
****Sin embargo Turquesa tuvo que dar mucho de sí misma para lograr que Rayo se recuperara emocionalmente; él tuvo que soportar pacientemente el carácter entre impulsivo y dominante que predominaba en ella.  
****Por otra parte, siendo de Estirpe más que de Raza Siamesa, era en extremo refinada, permitiéndose además el juego del galanteo. Sin un objetivo firme como el que la guiaba ahora, habría dejado un gran número de corazones suspirantes, tanto en la Ciudad como en el Bosque.  
****Él en cambio, mucho antes de conocer a Clarita, se dedicaba principalmente a cazar Ratas, robar comida de lugares poco vigilados y tener junto a él a dos o tres Gatitas disputándoselo a la vuelta del día.  
****Con la Gata Gris había cambiado algo ese estilo de vida, hasta que llegó ese día de su encuentro con la Norway y con Lucero, y sucedió lo que le pareció inevitable.  
****Ahora estaba con Turquesa; y si bien el futuro seguía siendo un enigma, de momento se sentía bien al lado de ella.  
****En el séptimo día de la llegada de Turquesa al Bosque (noveno de la amistad entre el Gato, Collar y Albino), ella y Rayo dejaron el Bosque Blanco con la idea de ir a la Ciudad.  
****-No sé cómo hiciste -comentó él bajo una llovizna pasajera-, pero empezaste a romper la pared que aprisionaba mis sentimientos.  
****"parecerá raro... Pero empiezo a sentir algo, por ti...  
****-No, no lo veas como algo extraño; míralo más bien como una necesidad que aumenta a medida que pasa el tiempo, y llega un momento en que ya es imposible contenerla...  
****-No sigas... Hay algo en tus palabras que me causa una infinita tristeza.  
****-Está bien... Perdóname. No quise ponerte triste.  
****-No te preocupes. -dijo él lagrimeando. -Necesito... (¡Sñif!) ...desahogarme...  
****La Gata quedó en silencio, respetando su pena.  
****Cuando volvió a salir el Sol, el rocío sobre la tierra era como los mil destellos de una noche estrellada.**

**-Hoy quisiera ir a la Ciudad, como habíamos pensado. Pero no ahora; tal vez más tarde. Antes, podríamos comer algo, y después... -Rayo reflexionó sobre lo que podían hacer a continuación.  
****La Siamesa sonrió.  
****-¿Después qué?  
****-Tal vez te presente a mis amigos.  
****-¿La Serpiente y el Lobo? ...Me gustaría mucho, conocerlos.  
****-No sé si habrá tiempo, pero... ¿Cómo sabes con quiénes estoy? -Se asombró él, pues hasta el momento no había hablado de sus amigos.  
****-Allá, en la Ciudad, se sabe todo... **_**Mon petit Gâteau.**_** -Le respondió ella con un guiño cómplice.****¿Por dónde habían andado el Lobo y Collar, todos esos días?  
****De tanto en tanto cazaba la Anaconda en el Bosque Pequeño. Desde aquella vez con Destructor no había vuelto a cazar Lobos; y más de uno debió su vida a esto, agradeciéndole mientras se alejaba de esos anillos, en los cuales el destino estaba escrito en un lenguaje que sólo el poseedor de aquéllos podía comprender.  
****En los momentos en que no cazaba, decían algunos que estaba en su antiguo hogar lindante con el Bosque Pequeño; otros, que andaba por el Bosque Blanco, y otros tantos aun, declaraban haberlo visto por lo menos una vez donde Turquesa y Rayo habían pasado los seis días.  
****En cuanto a Albino, casi no había estado en su hogar del Robledal. Tampoco cazaba con sus compañeros, sino que iba a buscar Ratones Silvestres en el claro del Bosque Abierto y, cada tanto, algún Pez del río de la misma región. Este alejamiento, en cierto modo, representaba para él un avance personal ... Aunque los demás Lobos no veían con buenos ojos su retiro voluntario.  
****Tres días después de su partida de la Ciudad -cuando Turquesa y Rayo no habían pasado un día en el Bosque Cerrado- volvió incluso al Callejón de los Gatos, como había planeado en su corazón.****En otra oportunidad, mientras paseaba por el Bosque Blanco, oyó que llegaban Cepillo y Pardo.  
****-¡Ah... Por fin te encontramos! -Dijeron ambos. Habían estado buscándolo desde su encuentro con Turquesa, siete días atrás.  
****Una Tortuguita llegó al mismo tiempo que ellos; caminó hacia un grupo de Hongos y mantuvo con uno de los más grandes un apasionado monólogo.  
****-¿Cómo es eso de que no somos inteligentes? -Gruñó Cepillo, mientras la Tortuguita besaba al Hongo en el sombrerillo, bastante parecido al caparazón de ella.  
****-¡Eso es lo que pienso de todos ustedes, desde que me dejaron solo allá en el Claro! -Contraatacó Albino.  
****-¿Y querías que nos quedáramos oyendo esa historia de la Voluntad? ¡Vamos! -Replicó, despectivo, el de pelo oscuro.  
****-¡Además -lo apoyó su compañero-, ya no estás con nosotros! ...Y encima vas a la Ciudad... Te juntas con Serpientes, con Gatos, y... ¡Con Gatas! -Albino se echó hacia atrás ante la acusación del Lobo. -¡Ya todos en la Manada saben de tu romance con una Gata!  
****-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de ninguna Gata! -Estalló aquél, furioso.  
****-¿Ah, no? ¿Y todavía te atreves a decir que no? ... ¡Echaste a Lucero, hiciste las paces con ese Gato... Fuiste a la Ciudad, te encontraste a esa Gata! ... ¿Y ahora dices que no estás con ella? -Lo acribilló Cepillo a Albino, que por un momento no supo qué responder. Pero después se dio cuenta de algo.  
****-¿Y quién les dijo que me encontré con ella?  
****-¡Nadie! -continuó el Lobo de la crin, casi fuera de sí. -¡Pero nosotros la vimos, y nos dijo que te esperaba en el Bosque! ¡Anda, ahora, a ver si no está!  
****-Entonces... ¿Estaba esperándome en el Bosque? -preguntó Albino, temblando. Eso tenía algo que ver con él mismo. -¿Y cuándo les habló de ese encuentro?  
****-¡Fue la semana pasada, después de que Pardo y yo tratáramos de conquis... tar... laaayyy!  
****-Ah, entonces, ustedes dos querían conquistarla. -dijo Albino, seria y pausadamente. -Bueno, a ver, ¡Díganme lo que pasó! ¡ Y que no falte nada!  
****-Creo que... -empezó Pardo. -cuando la encontramos estaba secándose el agua de la lluvia. Yo se la señalé a Cepillo, y luego me acerqué a ella, pidiéndole que viniera conmigo...  
****"y cuando... no; después Cepillo le preguntó si lo prefería a él. Ella dijo "No, no es eso" ...Él le preguntó "¿Entonces?", y en ese momento la Gata dijo que ya estaba comprometida con otro Lobo... Contigo, como nos dimos cuenta luego.  
****-Y hablaba todo el tiempo como si te conociera de mucho antes, y después me sacudió por la nariz, y luego...  
****-¡¿Qué?!  
****-Luego dijo -prosiguió Pardo lo que su amigo había tratado de contar- que le gustaban los Lobos inteligentes, que tú no pensabas que nosotros lo fuéramos...  
****-Que adoraba a los atrevidos...  
****"nos hizo temblar, enojar, desear... Por último, nos dijo dónde podía ser que estuvieras, y que te diéramos este mensaje de parte de ella; lo de que te esperaba en el Bosque. -Concluyó el atribulado Cepillo, al tiempo que la Tortuguita se retiraba de su campo de batalla sentimental con el corazón roto.  
****-¡Por favor, respóndenos! -suplicó, casi, Pardo. -¿Qué clase de bomba llegó a este pobre Bosque?  
****-Juro que no lo sé -respondió Albino, enojado aún. -Pero me juego a que en estos momentos está haciendo algo más importante que estar esperándome vestida de novia...  
****"en fin -pensó, viéndolos alejarse- allá van dos pobres Lobos...; dos Lobos enfermos por un amor imposible.  
****-Cuando pueda, voy a hablar de esto con Rayo. Seguramente él sabrá qué decirme.**

**Día 12 (noche)**

**Ya habían pasado varias horas del anochecer, cuando Turquesa y Rayo tomaron la ruta que llevaba a la Ciudad. La Gata lo miró de reojo.  
****-¿En qué piensas? -Le preguntó.  
****-En lo que voy a hacer de ahora en adelante.  
****-¿Y qué planes tienes?  
****-Voy a mostrarte cómo y dónde empezó todo esto.  
****"y de paso voy a saludar a alguien que conozco.  
****-¿A quién conoces, de la Ciudad? -Preguntó ella, trotando junto a él.  
****-Al Gato viejo que vive en el Callejón, entre otros; es a él, a quien quisiera saludar ahora.  
****A esta altura de la conversación, se hallaban en el llamado Pre-Bosque del Sur, con sus grandes parques y sus largas avenidas que lo cruzaban cerca de su extremo sur, al lado del río.**

**El Sector Sur -entre el Pre-Bosque y el pueblo de los Gatos- se caracterizaba por tener un hospicio, un sistema de cuatro puentes a lo largo del río, y una calle con el nombre de un personaje que tenía mucho que ver con dicha Comunidad.  
****Rayo guió a Turquesa por un camino similar al que había hecho con Clarita. Algo más tarde llegaron al límite del Sector Viejo con el colorido pueblo natal de él, que soportaba ahora el peso del destierro de algunos de sus habitantes en el sector vecino.  
****-Aquí -señaló el Gato la puerta con la escalera que llevaba al salón-, fue donde tuve ese encuentro con la Perra y con la Norway, invitado por un Zorro. La Ratesa y yo hablamos un poco y salimos del salón.  
****"luego entramos a un terreno baldío, en donde vivimos lo que me pareció una relación de amor perfecta... Hasta que vi a la Pomerania frente al baldío. Me sentí desesperado, me enojé con la Ratesa y terminé yendo a mi casa para ver si podía hacer algo para remediar la situación.  
****"al día siguiente fui con Clarita al Bosque -sin contarle nada de lo que había pasado-, y me encontré con una Loba que simplemente se quedó mirándome de costado, sentada justo frente a mí; no hizo más que eso... Pero yo, al verla, terminé cegado por su piel blanca y arrebatado por el deseo.  
****"cuando me alejé de la Loba, me quedé en cierto lugar del Bosque Abierto reflexionando; poco después mi prometida me encontró y me hizo reaccionar. Cuando le conté lo que había pasado se puso muy mal, pero luego me perdonó y le dio sus merecidos arañazos a todas ellas. Después de eso, salimos al Prado a pasar la noche.  
****"de vuelta en la Ciudad, supimos que un Perro estaba acechándonos. Lo descubrimos tras ese árbol (se lo mostró a Turquesa) y fuimos al Callejón donde vive el Gato viejo que mencioné.  
****-Acá encontramos al padre de mi Gata Gris -continuó cuando llegaron al Callejón. -Pero luego vinieron los Lobos con ese Perro, el cual la persiguió, y... ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó, al tiempo que señalaba algo escrito en una pared.  
****-¿Quién lo habrá dejado? -Se dijo en voz alta. Turquesa estaba pensativa; creía conocer la respuesta.  
****-Fue el Lobo -oyeron de pronto. -Pasó el otro día por el Callejón.  
****Era el padre de Clarita, que después de darle a Rayo una sonora palmada en el hombro -"¿Qué andas haciendo por acá, Rayado?" -se disculpó con Turquesa haciendo una amplia y profunda reverencia.  
****-¡Ah, perdón! ...Mis respetos; y pida algo, que aquí usted es la reina.  
****-Si quieren, los dejo solos. -Ofreció entonces.  
****-Por mí, no importa.  
****-No tengo problema... -Declaró ella.  
****-¿Así que te hiciste amigo del Lobo? -sacó Rayo el tema. -¡Qué suerte!  
****-Sí, lo encontré medio dormido, y cuando lo hice despertar de golpe, empezó a hablarme de un montón de cosas que iba diciendo a quemarropa. Después habló de algo que habían formado él, una Anaconda y tú, y me contó acerca de un Perro que lo había retado a duelo.  
****-Ah, sí. Me comentó sobre eso, cuando volvió al Bosque. ¿Y cómo fue lo de la reconciliación?  
****-Bastante rápido, si cabe el adjetivo. En un primer momento quise echarlo del Callejón, pero cuando me dijo para qué había venido, y que también estaba pasándolo mal, yo acepté que se quedara. ****Después le pregunté por ti y me contó lo que ustedes estaban haciendo allá.  
****"luego explicó que el mensaje de la pared era para alguien a quien él extrañaba, y en eso apareció ese Perro. Yo le dije al Lobo que no estaría solo y me alejé. Más tarde me contaron lo que había pasado los Gatos de Callejón... El caso es que -desde ese día- tu amigo Lobo también es amigo de nuestro Pueblo.  
****Al terminar su relato, el Gato Blanco le preguntó a Rayo sobre sus días en el Bosque; él le contó de Albino, de Collar, y luego pasó a hablar de su encuentro con Turquesa.  
****-Nos vimos por primera vez -hizo memoria- en un claro, al lado de un río. Nos presentamos, hablamos de varias cosas y nos refugiamos en una especie de Selva, al ver que llovía.  
****"al día siguiente nos separamos por un rato. Cuando volví con ella, permanecimos varios días en el Bosque Cerrado, como lo llaman los que viven allá. -Concluyó, mirando como a través de la Ciudad hacia el lugar que en un tiempo sólo había imaginado, y que vivía ahora en su espíritu.  
****-¿Cómo es eso del Idioma Universal? -Quiso saber el padre de Clarita.  
****-Ehmm... Así es como llaman en el pueblo de Collar al aspecto Cualidad de las Corrientes Espirituales; pues, por lo que nos dijo la Anaconda, se manifiestan principalmente por medio de la palabra.  
****-Pues sí que debe ser una persona extraña, tu amigo Collar. Yo apenas si lo conozco. El me vio cuando yo todavía era un Gatito mimoso y juguetón, y la segunda vez que lo vi -que fue la última- en una de sus idas y venidas por la Ciudad.  
****"¡Eh! -se dio el antiguo esposo de Sara un golpecito en la frente. -¡Casi lo olvido! ...Parece ser que el otro día, Albino estuvo de vuelta en el Callejón. Enoch Ernesto Ireneo me lo contó anteayer.  
****-No sabía... Hace como una semana, que no veo al Lobo.  
****-¿Y ahora para dónde ibas con Turquesa?  
****-A ninguna parte en especial. Estaba mostrándole ciertos lugares relacionados con mi historia reciente. Y el viaje terminaba aquí, en el Callejón. Ahora tal vez volvamos a salir de la Ciudad.  
****-Bueno, si se van, denle saludos al Lobo de mi parte.  
****-Se los daremos. -Tintineó la voz de Turquesa.  
****-Hasta pronto.  
****La Siamesa Seal Point y Rayo se despidieron del Gato viejo y tomaron por una calle paralela a las Dársenas.****-Bueno -continuó él su relato. -Mientras los demás peleábamos, el Perro la persiguió y la mató. Su padre y yo la encontramos poco después... -al llegar a este punto le temblaron las rodillas, por lo cual tuvo que sentarse antes de seguir. -Yo... ¡Snifff! ...Fui al Bosque a desahogarme. Llegué a un río donde empecé a imaginar que destruía todo el mal, y... ¡Pero fue allí donde perdí la capacidad de expresar el amor!  
****La Gata intentó consolarlo.  
****-Vamos... Saca todo; estás usando el mejor camino.  
****-¡Ahora me doy cuenta de todo lo que se perdió! -Siguió lamentándose él. Había llegado a comprender su propia pérdida, pero bajo el mismo punto de vista que las Gatas del Callejón habían hecho conocer a Albino.  
****-Pues yo creo que recuperaste algo muy importante...  
****-Tienes razón; la pared que encerraba mis sentimientos, también aprisionaba mi dolor.  
****-En el fondo de toda lágrima, está el amor; y ahora dejaste que saliera todo.  
****-En el fondo... de toda lágrima... Está el amor. Nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. Y es una hermosa frase...  
****Ya repuesto Rayo de su tristeza, siguieron por la misma calle, la cual llevaba al Sector Portuario. ****La Luna los espiaba únicamente cuando cruzaban cada una de las calles que bajaban hacia los diques.  
****Atravesaron una plaza; en ese momento, el reloj de la torre daba en lo alto cuatro graves campanadas.****Ya cerca del Puerto reiniciaron la conversación, caminando por las anchas avenidas.  
****-No te conocía -comenzó Turquesa- pero, sin proponértelo, le diste un sentido a mi vida.  
****-Yo tampoco te conocía, pero sin proponértelo me ayudaste a entender el Idioma del Amor...  
****Caminaron por la calle que se extendía al costado del Ante-Puerto y se detuvieron al final de la Dársena "A". Los barcos encajonados los miraban desde las aguas apenas plateadas.  
****-Creo que todo el tiempo estuvimos usándolo sin saberlo.  
****-Pero yo, recién ahora llegué a comprenderlo del todo.  
****Unas Gaviotas bajaban, subían y desaparecían; pequeños fantasmas grises.  
****-Todo lo que nos pasó desde que nos vimos, es también el Idioma del Amor.  
****-¿Entonces, cuál sería el Lenguaje Universal?  
****La Siamesa no respondió, a pesar de lo cual Rayo no necesitó repetir la pregunta.  
****Sentados uno frente al otro, se miraron largamente y, en silencio, comprendieron la respuesta. El Idioma del Amor debía implicar una conjunción y una comunicación perfectas entre los centros emisores-receptores de dos o más seres.  
****Turquesa y él se besaron nuevamente. Luego caminaron hasta otro punto de la dársena.  
****-¿No sentiste recién una música especial? -Preguntó ella, sugerente.  
****-Sí... Por primera vez, las Aves tocan una serenata para dos Gatos.  
****-Pues entonces seremos un dúo, acompañándolas con un "amore prestissimo senza parole..."  
****Y Rayo acabó dejando salir todo lo que sentía en una sola frase: "¡Oh, ma io sento il nostro amore... come bella musica e parole nel mio cuor!"  
****Avanzó hacia ella y tuvo la sensación de caminar sobre un corazón grande y mullido como un almohadoncito.****La siguiente imagen fue la de Rayo destruyendo desde adentro las estatuas de la Ratesa, la Perra y la Loba a medida que aumentaba de tamaño, hasta aparecer como un titánico Gato dorado sobre una tierra calcinada por el Astro diurno.  
****El Felino Sol recorrió aquel desierto hasta que el tiempo borró sus primeras huellas... Para él, sin embargo, no parecía haber transcurrido.  
****Tuvo ese pensamiento en el instante en que llegaba al borde de lo que parecía el cauce de un río y volvía la vista hacia la interminable línea que formaba su rastro. ****Pero apenas si le prestó atención.  
****Porque al final del cauce sin agua, y rodeada por un foso cuadrangular, se alzaba una imponente fortaleza, cuya base era una pirámide truncada; sobre esta base, un enorme cráneo apoyado -en su parte posterior- en un pilar cilíndrico. Completaban el conjunto cuatro tótems, uno en cada ángulo del nivel inferior de la pirámide.  
****El gran Gato presintió que allí se guardaba algo muy valioso y necesario para toda esa región, así que corrió por la zanja... Y dio un salto que lo elevó a tres metros mientras sentía el viento soplando en mil direcciones.  
****Llegó al otro lado del foso y caminó hacia la entrada de la fortaleza, una puerta de piedra con cinco ranuras verticales en la parte inferior.  
****Alzó la vista, midió la distancia y saltó al ojo derecho del cráneo... Esta vez se demoró, observándolo, unos minutos, pues el ojo mismo era un vitreaux: la pupila y el cristalino, formados por dos estrellas de doce puntas; el iris, con una cruz de tres brazos transversales; el del medio más largo que los otros dos. ****Sin embargo, todo ese arte estaba ligado al frío misterio de la pirámide, por lo que, con dos zarpazos, se abrió camino a través del cristal. Los fragmentos de colores iban perdiendo su brillo a medida que caían, agonizantes; él los acompañó hasta el interior de la calavera.  
****Esto es lo que vio Rayo en el interior de la fortaleza.  
****Una vez que hizo bajar los cuatro pilares en forma de "T" con sus secciones triangulares correspondientes, aparecieron otras cuatro secciones, cada cual con una abertura cuadrada en la pared lateral externa, y una piedra que formaba en su superficie la silueta estilizada de un Pez.  
****Las cuatro piedras-pez se elevaron simultáneamente; por los agujeros del borde brotó un torrente de agua virgen, que luego salió a través de las rendijas que había en la puerta de esa fortaleza, colmando el foso para luego deslizarse libremente por el sediento canal.  
****  
El Gato Solar abandonó la pirámide; se alejó del cauce donde ahora corría el precioso elemento y poco después vio un templo, en el cual todo el exterior semejaba formas vivas reptando hacia arriba. ****Rompió la puerta de entrada; la luz luchó largo rato con la oscuridad que había sido eterna.  
****Se oía allí un sonido ronco y grave, en el que sólo un oído como el del Gato-Sol podía reconocer aullidos, bramidos, gruñidos y rugidos.  
****A****lrededor de un ser aparentemente cuadrúpedo, con alas, cuernos y cola de Serpiente -según pudo advertir a la distancia- giraban, rugían y se arrastraban Toros, Caballos, Serpientes, Leopardos, Águilas, Anacondas, Leones, Osos, Jaguares, Cocodrilos, Lobos, Gatos, Ratas y Tigres, todos formando su correspondiente pareja.  
****El áureo Gato intuyó que aquellos eran los Animales Universales, cuya sola esencia dominaba grandes regiones por toda la eternidad.  
****¿Pero qué podía representar aquel Ser único y múltiple? ...Sus miembros anteriores eran los de un Caballo, y en la parte superior tenían manchas y colores propios de los Leopardos, al tiempo que los miembros posteriores, que eran los de una Rata, tenían las manchas de los Jaguares. ****La parte inferior del cuello conservaba el color característico de dicho Felino (el vientre era el de un Oso), pero una franja un poco más arriba -desde la nariz hasta el nacimiento de los miembros posteriores- estaba compuesta por escamas delgadas, comunes en las Serpientes venenosas.  
****Entre esta franja y la espalda, prolongándose hacia la base de la cola, tenía otra banda de escamas, pero en este caso eran de Cocodrilo y de un extraño color verde con matiz turquesa.  
****La cabeza, en general, era la de un Lobo, pero en la mejilla y alrededor de los ojos tenía la forma de la de una Anaconda que -como una máscara- cubría el rostro del Lobo. La piel irregular del reptil se extendía sobre la espalda hasta terminar en una prolongación formada por piel, carne y vértebras, de un metro y medio aproximadamente: la cola propiamente dicha del extraño Ser.  
****Entre las escamas del Cocodrilo y la piel desflecada de la Anaconda nacía un par de alas de Águila, en tanto que en la cabeza podían verse dos cuernos de Toro, orejas de Tigre y ojos de Gato; en en la parte delantera del cuello se percibía un rastro de la melena del León.  
****La Criatura era Hermafrodita, lo cual la acercaba a la condición de Arquetipo y Super-Ente, capaz de combinarse con los distintos Animales Universales ya fuera para engendrar o crear; para condensar o expandir; para crear el símbolo o la mitología...****Una Gata se separó del grupo y avanzó hacia Rayo.  
****Podía ser Clarita, pues tenía un collar con una piedra que, en la semipenumbra, se veía de un tono rojo oscuro.  
****La vio mejor cuando un destello de lejana luz hizo que los ojos de ella despidieran un pequeño resplandor que a él le pareció verde... Y verdes eran los ojos de Clarita.  
****Pero un rugido hizo que la Gata volviera rápidamente la cabeza y regresara al grupo de voces. El Ser se acercaba ahora majestuosamente -casi ostentoso- ignorando a la Gata que pasaba a su lado; la cola de Anaconda oscilando lentamente.  
****Llegó adonde estaba Rayo y caminó al costado de él. Los dos volvieron la cabeza como para vigilarse mutuamente.  
****Aquel Ser -comprobó- era tanto más grande que él, como lo era un León respecto de un Lobo.  
****-¡Kaaaaaaasss! -Silbó, revolviéndose para enfrentar al Hermafrodita. El múltiple Ente rugió, agazapándose como para saltar sobre su nuevo adversario.  
****Había que esperar; por el momento, predominaba en el Super-Ente el aspecto Masculino.  
****Se acercó despacito al Gato y olfateó un poco. Pero él avanzó por el costado derecho del Ente y volvieron a separarse, entre fintas y rugidos.  
****El Gato dorado fue quien se aproximó esta vez. El Hermafrodita dejó gradualmente de gruñir y se quedó sentado en actitud pasiva. Rayo se tendió entonces junto al tapiz de escamas y manchas, mientras aquél lo cubría suavemente con un ala.  
****Hubo unos instantes de arrullos y gruñidos quedos. Luego la alada Criatura se tendió de costado mirando a Rayo, que caminaba hacia ella. ****Las alas de Águila se sacudían armoniosamente, al tiempo que recomenzaban los juegos de acercamiento.  
****Pero enseguida el Ente adoptó la actitud de una Esfinge y el Gato volvió a sisear. Los fuertes cascos de Caballo se alzaron contra su Felino oponente, el cual se defendió con feroces zarpazos.  
****Finalmente el Hermafrodita esperó a Rayo observándolo desde cierta distancia ...Había comenzado a predominar su aspecto Femenino.  
****Los cascos y la cornamenta ya no interfirieron; los dientes de Lobo no atacaron más; las alas se plegaron, y el Gato se deslizó por sobre la piel de Serpiente.  
****  
Una Gaviota agitó sus alas varias veces, suspendida en el aire. Luego se lanzó hacia abajo y giró, haciendo una especie de rizo.  
****En eso, un súbito relámpago corrió por esa callecita de la Dársena: era Rayo, a quien había hecho correr Turquesa al despertar del conjuro que la mantenía como sombra de Gato al mediodía.  
****-¡Yeeeeeeaaaaaaaaah! -Fue el grito de júbilo del recién casado. La Gaviota, que casi lo rozó en su descenso, juró para sí misma no volver a pasar por allí.  
****-¡Veeeeeen! -Lo llamó ella. Él se detuvo brevemente y volvió al lado de Turquesa haciendo honor a su nombre.  
****Rayo, ahora, había cambiado completamente su vida pues, además de haber conocido a semejante compañera, había vuelto a ser feliz. La sombra gris de su dolor por la muerte de Clarita se había ido para siempre... Sólo le quedaban recuerdos agradables, y muchos estados de ánimo, lugares, momentos y ****situaciones para compartir con su nueva esposa.  
****Tampoco la Siamesa fue la misma, luego de la velada en el Puerto. Hasta ese momento sentíase libre y capaz de enamorar a todo el mundo, además de provocar situaciones que dieran vía libre a sus fantasías románticas. Por ahora, al menos, la barca de su corazón había encontrado un buen puerto en Rayo.  
****El Sol los saludó, levantándose detrás de la noche.  
****Los dos tomaron uno de los caminos que llevaban al Bosque. Fueron bordeando los diques hasta que pasaron el puente del pueblo de los Gatos y entraron al Sector Sur. Luego de atravesar éste último en línea recta se quedaron paseando por los grandes parques del Pre-Bosque.**

**Día 13 (21/11)**

**Un poco más tarde salieron al Prado por una callecita cualquiera.  
****-Mi Gatita... ¿Vamos donde están mis amigos, así te los presento? -Rayo hablaba todo mieles y flores. -El Sol debe estar esperándonos... ¿No, corazoncito mío? ...Y la Luna debe haber envidiado nuestra felicidad.  
****-Rayadito mío... La felicidad ha vuelto a tu corazón, pero el rescate emocional fue de los dos.  
****-Cierto... ¿Vamos a ver a mis amigos?  
****-Vamos. -Aceptó Turquesa. Empezaron buscando en la Playa de Collar.  
****-La Serpiente no está -comentó él cuando llegaron al lado de la piedra en que descansaba la Anaconda. -Pero por lo que sé, suele venir a tomar sol sobre esta roca.  
****La Gata trepó de un salto a la peña y olisqueó aquí y allá.  
****-Mejor sigamos buscando -la llamó el Gato rayado. -Por otra parte, no creo que le guste que estés sobre su roca. Seguime; tal vez encontremos al Lobo.  
****Dejaron atrás la Playa pedregosa con la barranca semicircular y caminaron por la costa hasta el puente que unía el Bosque Abierto con el Bosque Blanco por encima de un arroyo.  
****Luego de cruzar este puente, se dirigieron nuevamente a la orilla cercana, lo que los llevó al límite del Trebolar.  
****-Seguiremos un trecho, bordeando la costa, y después... -Aquí Rayo se interrumpió. Algo había llamado su atención.  
****-Pero... ¿Ves lo que yo veo? -Preguntó, alarmado. Turquesa se esforzó para ver lo que parecía haber descubierto su esposo.  
****...Aquél hueco triangular en el árbol que estaba justo frente a ellos, junto con la piedra negruzca que descansaba sobre un montículo de arena; la Totora de contorno similar al hueco del árbol -a cierta distancia de aquél- y el surco que abría el agua en la tierra... ¿No formaban en conjunto una cabeza de Gato, bastante parecida a la de la recién casada? ...Mas no era tal cosa, lo que él había visto.  
****Un Lobo de piel clara pasó corriendo casi al lado de ellos, yendo por detrás de un grupo de árboles en fila... ¿Formaban acaso sus ramas entrecruzadas la palabra "MAL"?  
****-¡Están cazando! -exclamó Rayo. -Debe ser la Serpiente... ¡Vamos!  
****El Lobo no era otro que Cepillo, el cual al ver a la Siamesa se asustó más de lo que ya estaba y corrió como nunca lo había hecho, buscando alejarse de esa presencia, para él tan perturbadora.  
****Sin recelar ningún peligro, ella y el Gato entraron al anillo de árboles que rodeaba al Trebolar.  
****-¿No te da miedo, ahora que está de cacería? -Preguntó la Gata mientras corrían. Rayo miró de reojo... Ese tronco inclinado, con dos pares de ramas nacientes en la parte de arriba y dos en el medio -uno de ellos más largo y cubierto de hojas-... ¿No sería la silueta perfecta de un alado Dragón vegetal?  
****-¿Y con hambre? ...No; de todos modos, a mí me conoce bien. ¡Mira, ahí está!  
****Ella sintió un temblor repentino... ¿Sería a causa de la Anaconda, o de la vaga imagen de Pájaro con alas desplegadas que se veía en el tronco de un Sauce?  
****Un cerco de antiguos Robles y venerables Ombúes encerraba al Trebolar propiamente dicho. Entre dos de estos últimos árboles, Rayo aconsejó a Turquesa.  
****-Espérame acá; quiero que te conozca, pero por las dudas yo voy a hablarle primero. Después te llamo.  
****El Gato avanzó en dirección de la Anaconda, que parecía sorprendida. El, sin embargo, caminó haciendo gala de confianza a pesar de haber visto -o creído ver- una figura de Lechuza entre los pliegues de la piel de un Ombú.  
****-¿Qué tal? -saludó el Gato. -Te noto un poco cambiado. ¿Estabas cazando?  
****La Anaconda lo miraba, más que intrigada.  
****-Ehmmm... Sí, eso hacía. Pero mi presa se me escapó... Lo habrás visto: era un Lobo, que salió huyendo Bosque adentro.  
****"por otro lado, en efecto, cambié la piel. ¿Qué te parece mi nueva imagen?  
****-Muy bonita... ¿Sueles cazar a los Lobos?  
****-Sólo cuando no tengo otra presa cerca...  
****Turquesa esperaba, mirando de lejos a Rayo y a la Serpiente, que hablaban cerca de un Ombú y un Roble. Aquél, con el tronco torcido a cierta altura y un par de ramas curvadas a ambos lados, colmadas a su vez de tallos colgantes y frondosos, para dar la impresión de un Águila en pleno vuelo; y el Roble, que trazaba con algunos de los pliegues de su tronco la cabeza de un Lobo en actitud de mirar a Rayo desde arriba... La Siamesa no estaba segura de haber visto esas inquietantes figuras, pero aun así tuvo un escalofrío al oír al Gato, como si despertara de un sueño.  
****-Y... ¿Por casualidad no viste al Lobo, nuestro amigo?  
****-No, no lo vi. ¿Podés llamar a la Gata? ...Quiero verla bien, y decirle unas cosas.  
****-¡Bueno, ya está! -exclamó él. -¡Puedes venir, ahora!  
****Ella se levantó y comenzó a caminar... Ninguno de los tres reparó en la alargada figura que se acercaba por detrás de la nombrada.  
****-¿Te cuento cómo la conocí? -atrajo Rayo la atención de la Anaconda. -Yo venía caminando por un claro del Bosque, y...  
****El extraño recién llegado vio a Turquesa yendo en dirección del Amarillo-Anaranjado y de la Serpiente. Como un relámpago se lanzó entonces hacia adelante y retrocedió, con la Seal Point envuelta en dos o tres anillos de su largo cuello. El efecto fue igual al de la fulminante lengua de un Camaleón.  
****Una nube de Tréboles -y hojitas de Tréboles- subiendo y bajando... Esto fue lo que los dos interlocutores vieron de Turquesa al volver repentinamente la cabeza.  
****-¡Espera un momento! -saltó el Gato desde donde estaba. -¡Voy a ver qué pasó!  
****La Anaconda miró a Rayo con expresión de desconcierto... Evidentemente, algo no andaba bien.  
****Rodeada por dos de los anillos más grandes, la Siamesa rezaba. Cuando su esposo pudo llegar, enfrentó al que la tenía en su poder.  
****-¡Ajá! -señaló a la Anaconda. -¿Qué haces con Turquesa?  
****La prisionera creyó que había llegado la hora de escribir su testamento; pero en cuanto la Serpiente comenzó a hablar...  
****-Después te lo diré; ahora quería avisarte que me encontré al Lobo. Me dijo que había logrado hablar el Idioma de la Voluntad y que te buscaba para preguntarte algunas cosas.  
****Rayo se dio cuenta un poco tarde, que quien estaba hablando no era otro que Collar de Piedras.  
****-¡Gulp! ...No te reconocí... -inclinó la cabeza, avergonzado. -Perdóname.  
****El autor del rescate se volvió hacia Turquesa.  
****-Y a usted, mi pequeña y asustada Gata, déjeme decirle que puede echarse sobre mi piedra cuantas veces lo desee.  
****La aludida, intrigada, intentó sin éxito llegar a una conclusión sobre el modo en que la Anaconda había sabido de su presencia de breves instantes sobre la roca de la Playa.  
****-Ahora, alejémonos -continuó aquél- antes que nos vea o nos siga el rastro.  
****-¡Sí, mejor vámonos! -Aceptó Rayo de inmediato. Collar los condujo a su Playa del Bosque Abierto.**

**-¿Quién es esa Anaconda? -Preguntó el Gato cuando pudo dejar de temblar.  
****-Se llama Trebolaria, y es una **_**Anacondesa**_**. Así nos diferenciamos entre nosotros. Se le puso ese nombre a causa de que nació en ese campo de Tréboles... Tengan cuidado, de ahora en adelante. Ella sólo tiene incorporada la Corriente de la Inteligencia.  
****Subió a su peña de la orilla semicircular y siguió hablando. -Tampoco olviden que si no estoy aquí, deben esperarme. En mi Playa nunca correrán peligro.  
****Turquesa y Rayo escuchaban, sentados uno al lado del otro.  
****-Hoy llegué justo a tiempo, pero sólo gracias a que cuando alcancé la orilla del río supe que habías venido, y que estabas con la Gata -como pude ver después- que había subido a mi piedra.  
****"les seguí el rastro por la línea de la costa y vi que algo los había detenido unos instantes, para luego hacerlos correr hacia el Trebolar. ¿Qué fue lo que vieron?  
****-Vimos... -respondió él, confuso- ...Era un Lobo, huyendo no sabíamos de quién. Pero supusimos que eras tú, cazando, y nos apresuramos a buscarte.  
****-Pues no era yo... Cuando vi que habían empezado a correr -y al darme cuenta del rumbo que llevaban- yo también me apuré y por fin, al llegar donde se encontraban ustedes, examiné brevemente la situación y me llevé a la Gata, la cual, sin saber lo que pasaba, clavó las uñas en la hierba. Esto ayudó a disimular la operación.  
****"después te vi llegar y supe que había logrado mi objetivo... El cual no era fácil.  
****-¿Por qué no era fácil? -Preguntó Rayo.  
****-Porque era el mismo juego de Trebolaria. Al llevarme a la Gata, yo esperaba que me tomaras por otra Serpiente y -en consecuencia- me siguieras, lo cual ocurrió, finalmente, y mejor aún de lo previsto: al verme, no me reconociste...  
****-¡Cierto! -se entristeció el Gato rayado. -¡En ese momento no supe quién eras, pues Trebolaria me engañó diciendo que había cambiado la piel!  
****La Anaconda se deslizó lentamente, de la peña hacia el suelo rocoso.  
****-Bueno, no te preocupes... Ahora ya puedes ver cómo usé su propio juego en su contra. Al ver que escapabas, no supo qué hacer: si te retenía a la fuerza, iba a ponerse en evidencia ella misma.  
****"ahora los dos están a salvo, pues Trebolaria sabe que, esté o no esté yo, no puede entrar a mi Playa ni acercarse a ésta.  
****Los Gatos sonrieron por primera vez -desde su entrada al Trebolar- al ver la forma en que se había desarrollado con éxito el complicado plan de Collar.****Rayo preguntó sobre un tema anterior, del cual había hablado la Anaconda.  
****-Dijiste que Trebolaria sólo tenía la Corriente de la Inteligencia. ¿Y tú?  
****-Yo tengo esa, y también la de la Voluntad. Pero con la del Amor me falta bastante.  
****-Pero viniste a buscarnos, ¿No? -Intervino Turquesa.  
****-Tenía que hacerlo; era mi deber.  
****-Aunque haya sido tu deber -comentó ella-, algo habrá habido que te haya impulsado a hacerlo.  
****-Y cuando alguien salva a un amigo... ¿Lo hace por amor?  
****-Sí, aunque también podría llamarlo amistad. -aclaró Turquesa. -Pues en realidad, hay muchas formas de amor. ¿Sabías?  
****-Puede ser, pero yo tengo la más hermosa de todas... -Le sonrió Rayo a su Gata.  
****-Por lo que veo, tengo mucho de qué hablar con ustedes... Bueno, ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora? ¿En qué andaban, mejor dicho?  
****-Estábamos por buscar al Lobo, así que vamos a ver si lo encontramos. -Respondió él.  
****-¿Nos acompañas? -Ofreció Turquesa. Collar no se hizo esperar y pronto los tres comenzaron a subir hacia el Bosque, por la barranca.  
****-Un día, cuando pueda -le dijo a Collar su amigo-, voy a preguntarte algunas cosas con respecto a la Corriente de la Inteligencia.****Un Lobo corría por el Bosque Blanco, pero no ya a causa de una Serpiente, sino buscando desesperadamente a alguien que -según lo esperaba- lo ayudaría a liberarse de una presencia cuyo recuerdo lo acosaba sin descanso.  
****-¡La Gata! -aullaba. -¡Noooo! ¡Siempre la Gata!  
****El Lobo tropezó y siguió corriendo; esta vez, por el Bosque Abierto.  
****-¡Me persigue! ¿Dónde estará ella... ahora?  
****"nadie más puede ayudarme... -decía mientras salía al Prado. -No puedo contenerme más... ¿Dónde está **_**ella...**_**?  
****"de nosotros... -jadeaba- ...Es la única que sabe... de la Corriente del Amor. ¡Tengo que encontrarla!  
****De pronto sintió algo; olfateó en la hierba...  
****-¡Ah, por fin! ¡Estoy sobre su rastro!  
"pero... ¡No es posible! -se dijo al levantar la vista. -¡Está en la Ciudad!  
****De todos modos tomó una rápida resolución, y sin perder un segundo más se lanzó a correr a través del Prado.****Mientras, en el Bosque Blanco, los Gatos y Collar encontraban a Albino.  
****-¡Loooooboooooo! -exclamó alegremente Rayo. -¿Qué tal te fue, en todo este tiempo?  
****-Bien... Estuve con el resto de la Manada, arreglando ciertos asuntos personales. -se refería a la acusación de Cepillo y Pardo. -¿Y ustedes?  
****-Ayer por la tarde fuimos a la Ciudad -empezó a contar Turquesa. -Pasamos por varios lugares, incluido el Callejón donde vive el padre de la Gata Clarita -el cual por cierto te mandó saludos-; después fuimos a una calle del Puerto, en las Dársenas... Y hoy, al amanecer, nos volvimos al Bosque.  
****-...Y nos encontramos con una Serpiente que por poco nos guarda para su desayuno; pero nuestro amigo nos salvó.  
****-No entiendo... ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?  
****-La otra Anaconda quería atraernos a su trampa, haciéndonos creer que era Collar, de lo cual yo mismo le había dado la idea.  
****-¡Bueno, creo que entiendo, ahora! ...Por suerte salieron ilesos. Con las Serpientes, nadie -al menos entre los Lobos- es partidario de trabar amistad.  
****"excepto, claro está, el Gato y yo; y ahora también nuestra encantadora Gata que sin duda querrá darse a conocer.  
****-Encantada; me llamo Turquesa.  
****-Yo me llamo Albino.  
****-Collar de Piedras.  
****Rayo miró a la Gata. -Bueno, ahora... Habiendo terminado con las presentaciones de costumbre, permítanme presentarles a Turquesa... Mi esposa. -Concluyó, tomándola de la mano.  
****-¡Felicidaaaades! -Dijeron el Lobo y la Anaconda a un tiempo. Esta última se acercó un poco más a los dos Gatos, que sonreían.  
****-¿Y cuando se conocieron?  
****-Hace casi dos semanas, un día que llovía. -Turquesa había perdido la cuenta del tiempo transcurrido desde su encuentro con Rayo, y de los días que ella y él habían pasado en el Bosque Cerrado.  
****-¿Y dónde fue? -Preguntó Collar al Gato.  
****-En el Claro del Bosque Abierto, cerca del río. Después les contaremos todo con más detalles. -la Gata y él se pusieron de pie. -Ahora nos vamos a comer algo y tomar un descanso.  
****-Pero vuelvan pronto, ¿Eh? -Pidió la Anaconda, a modo de despedida.****Se acercaba el verano y, en casi todo el Bosque, las ramas mostraban ya sus primeros frutos.  
****Con el Sol en lo alto del cielo, Turquesa y su esposo se instalaron, luego de elegir un lugar apropiado para pasar el día.  
****-Voy a buscar algo para el almuerzo. ¿Qué te gusta, para comer?  
****-Pues... -empezó a enumerar la Siamesa, relamiéndose. -Me gustan el pescado, el pollo al barro (cocinado en horno de leña)... ¡Ñam! ...Y para terminar, un buen strudel o unas trufas con chocolate o café... ¡Ñammm!  
****-No hay nada de eso, por aquí. Voy a la Ciudad a buscar tu comida.  
****-¿Y tú qué vas a comer?  
****-Yo voy a cazar algunas Ratas... -respondió Rayo mirando hacia atrás mientras se alejaba. -No olvidarás que aunque tengo casa, sólo soy un Gato callejero.  
****Cabe destacar que, a todo esto, él se había liberado también del shock emocional que le había producido el encuentro con la Norway en el salón y lo ocurrido en el terreno baldío, por lo cual ahora estaba dispuesto a recuperar el tiempo perdido, en lo que a cazar Ratas se refería.  
****-A propósito... ¿Dónde vivías, antes de venir al Bosque? -Le preguntó ella.  
****-¡Cerca del puente del pueblo de los Gatos, casi llegando al Callejón! ¿Y vos?  
****-¡En un lugar lleno de libros, estampitas, imágenes, velas y frasquitos como de perfumes! ¡Está en el Sector Moderno, en la 15ta manzana de la Avenida Peperina!  
****-Ah... -Respondió el Amarillo-Anaranjado, y comenzó a andar, repitiendo para sí lo que le había dicho Turquesa para no olvidar nada.  
****Los árboles de troncos claros quedaron atrás, y el terreno se abrió para dar paso a la desperdigada arboleda del Bosque Abierto. Rayo caminó por allí, aminorando la velocidad, temeroso de algo que acechaba más adelante, tras un grupo de Nogales.  
****No se trataba de Trebolaria, esta vez. El Gato se acercó al grupo de árboles y oyó un ruido de respiración ronca, como si algo estuviera a punto de atacar.  
****Al acercarse otro poco, le llegó un aroma que lo llenó de recuerdos que hubiera preferido enterrar para siempre: los ojos negros y profundos, la voz que lo despedía en francés... Y sobre todo, la blanca piel de la Loba que él había sentido a través del amor de aquella tarde perdida entre los días.  
****Pero esta vez eran otras, las intenciones de Lucero. Sin esperar a que él llegara, salió de detrás del Nogal y lo atrajo violentamente hacia ella, arrastrándolo con un movimiento envolvente del brazo.  
****El pequeño Rayo quedó en manos de la Loba, a merced de su furia.  
****Pero en medio de tal situación de fuerte impacto emocional, incorporó una de las Corrientes Espirituales (esa era la forma en que solían llegar a uno), y era la del Perdón, en su aspecto Virtud: Compasión, Transmutación, Misericordia, Liberación y Perdón.  
****Lucero se alejó y Rayo quedó allí, entre los altos árboles del Bosque Abierto.**

**Turquesa, que esperaba en el Bosque vecino, se desperezó y estiró tanto como podía hacerlo un Gato.  
****Siguió esperando, sentada. El Sol tuvo tiempo de pasar de un lado a otro por detrás de un árbol que había frente a ella.  
****La Gata se lamió la espalda. Luego permaneció de pie para ver si él aparecía por alguna parte.  
****Pero no vio nada, y ya el Astro brillante alargaba todas las sombras, por lo cual llegó a la conclusión de que algo le había pasado al Gato.  
****Entonces se lanzó a correr a través del Bosque Blanco, con la esperanza de encontrar al Lobo y a la Anaconda para que la ayudaran en la búsqueda. Sin embargo, Albino fue quien la vio.  
****-¡Eh, Turquesa! ¿Qué pasa? ... ¿Por qué estás corriendo?  
****Ella fue en dirección del Lobo para contarle lo ocurrido.  
****-¡Rayo fue a buscar algo de comer! ¡Salió al mediodía, y aún no vuelve! ¡Debe haberle pasado algo!  
****-Calma, te ayudaré a buscarlo. También le pediré a Collar de Piedras que me ayude.  
****Y se dirigió -corriendo, también- a la Playa de la Serpiente.  
****-Puf... Puf... ¡Collar! -llamó desde la barranca. -¡Ven pronto! ¡El Gato se perdió!  
****La Anaconda se irguió, pues no había escuchado bien, pero Albino bajó hasta donde estaba él.  
****-¿Quién dijiste que se perdió?  
****-¡El Gato... Rayo! ¡Turquesa dice que salió a buscar algo para el almuerzo, y ahora teme que le haya pasado alguna cosa!  
****-¡Otra vez! ¡Desde hace un tiempo hasta hoy, ir a buscar algo de comer... significa desgracia en puerta! ...Pero bueno, no perdamos más tiempo. ¡Llévame con Turquesa!**

**-Ella también está buscándolo. -explicó Albino mientras corría al lado de Collar. -Mejor empecemos desde el lugar donde estuvimos hablando los cuatro.  
****-Y también será mejor que te adelantes. -dijo la Anaconda al ver la velocidad del Lobo. -Yo te seguiré lo más rápido que pueda. ¡Si ves algo, espérame!  
****  
Mientras tanto, la Gata corría por el Bosque Abierto.  
****-¡Raaaaayooooo! ¿Dónde estás...? ¿Dónde est...?  
****-¡Aquííííí...! -Sonó una vocecita lastimera, cinco metros más adelante.  
****-¡Ay, no! -se horrorizó ella, al verlo tendido al lado del Nogal en tales condiciones. -¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto?  
****-Por favor, ve a buscar al Lobo... y a la Anaconda.  
****-Pero, ¿Quién fueeeee? -Se desesperó ella.  
****-Fue... la Loba; tú no la conoces... Ve a buscar a mis amigos.  
****Turquesa no se hizo rogar más y volvió al Bosque Blanco gritando -¡Collaaaaar! ... ¡Albinooo! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Albiiiinoooo!  
****El Lobo blanco se volvió al oír la voz de Turquesa.  
****-¡Lo encontré! ...Está detrás de un árbol, malherido. Alguien lo atacó.  
****-Vamos a verlo; ahí viene Collar de Piedras.  
****-Ahí está. -Le indicó más tarde al Lobo y a la Anaconda.  
****-¿Quién te hizo esto? ¿Fueron los Lobos? -Preguntó Albino, afligido. Turquesa lloraba y la Serpiente miraba con tristeza al Gato.  
****-No... Fue Lucero. Pero no le hagan nada, por esto.  
****-¿Que no le hagamos nadaaa? -Se sorprendió el Lobo.  
****-No... Esto que me pasó fue por lo que hice la primera vez que la vi.  
****-Pero fue la Loba, la que te impulsó a hacerlo. -Objetó Albino.  
****-Sí, pero sin proponérselo, me enseñó algo acerca del Amor.  
****-Lo que pasó esa vez, trajo como consecuencia, entre otras cosas, la pérdida de tu antigua prometida.  
****-Pero a pesar de eso, gracias a ella tengo ahora a mi Siamesa.  
****-Pues no sé si le corresponde tanta bondad de tu parte.  
****-Y yo digo que sí, pues también gracias a ella estoy ahora con ustedes.  
****Todos sonrieron al oírlo. Turquesa caminó trotando hacia él, para darle un muy sonoro beso... ¡Mmmmchuák!  
****-Pero sí te pido -agregó Albino-, que me dejes aplicar mi nueva ley. Comprenderás que, sea como sea, no puede quedar libre de castigo.  
****-De acuerdo. Haz todo lo que creas necesario, dentro de tu ley... Y de la mía.  
****-Salgo a buscar a Lucero ahora mismo. ¿Me acompañas, Collar?  
****-Sí, te ayudaré a buscarla.  
****El Lobo y su amigo fueron por el Bosque Abierto. Albino se dedicó a olfatear, y no tardó en encontrar el rastro que buscaba.  
****-¡Mira! ...Fue más fácil de lo que esperaba... Por aquí pasó la Loba.  
****"y se dirigió... hacia allá. ¡A la Ciudad!  
****La Anaconda se irguió a una altura de casi tres metros, para observar el conglomerado urbano por encima de los arbustos del Bosque Abierto.  
****Pero el Lobo ya corría a través del Prado.  
****-¡Vamos, debemos apurarnos! ¡Allá sí va a ser difícil encontrarla!  
****Y Collar se disparó desde el centro de su espiral, con el impulso inicial de un latigazo. Una contracción y un nuevo estiramiento, y la Anaconda llegó repentinamente al lado del sorprendido Albino.  
****Los dos siguieron por la ruta, pasando cerca del Pre-Bosque y del Sector Sur, y entraron al pueblo de los Gatos por el oeste (entre el Sector Sur y el pueblo de los Perros).  
****-Hace mucho tiempo -le comentó el segundo- vine a la Ciudad... Luego de esa vez, me quedé en el Bosque hasta hoy.  
****-Yo vine el otro día, para arreglar ciertos asuntos personales pendientes; no imaginé que volvería tan pronto.  
****-¿Y qué asuntos tenías que arreglar?  
****-Vine a enfrentar al Perro que llamó a un Lobo de mi Manada por el problema concerniente a Clarita.  
****"¿y tú? ¿Para qué viniste a la Ciudad?  
****-Para evitar que se convirtiera en lo que es ahora. -Respondió la voz triste de la Anaconda. Al lado de la vereda, sobre ambas bocacalles, se acumulaban toda clase de desperdicios. Un árbol solitario crecía en un estrecho cuadrado de tierra, y su tronco pintado de blanco se hallaba lleno de carteles clavados.  
****-Pero sigamos buscando. Quiero volver al Bosque cuanto antes.**

**Día 13 (noche)**

**Mientras Collar permanecía en la Ciudad -contra sus deseos- Albino regresó al Bosque con un mensaje para la Siamesa. Pasó cerca de la ruta que acompañaba al río en su viaje hacia la Ciudad, y poco después entró al Bosque Abierto.  
****-¡Turquesaaaaaa! -llamó. -¡Turquesaaa! -Recién entonces detuvo su carrera, jadeando.  
****-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó ella. -¿Encontraron a la Loba?  
****-Sí, la encontramos; y nos dijo que quería verte a toda costa.  
****-¿Les dijo para qué?  
****-No... En realidad no quiso hablar demasiado, conmigo. Y cuando me reconoció, todavía intentó morderme.  
****-¡Oh! ¡Pobre Lobo! -se compadeció la Gata dándole un besito entre la mejilla y la nariz. -Si te quedas cuidando a mi Rayadito, yo iré a ver a esa Loba.  
****A Rayo no le había gustado nada, eso del besito, pero se contuvo, contando en orden decreciente. Albino, por su parte, mantuvo la mano apoyada en donde la Gata lo había besado haciendo tambalear sus defensas con aquel contacto eléctrico.  
****-Bueno, me quedo... -alcanzó a decir él. -Pero antes te diré por dónde tenés que ir.  
****El Lobo llevó a la Gata unos metros más allá. Su amigo no decía nada, pero sacudía el rabo furiosamente.  
****-Es yendo en línea recta y pasando esos dos árboles; siempre en línea recta. ¡Ah!, Otra cosa. ¡Ni te imaginas quiénes nos ayudaron a encontrar a la Loba!  
****-No... ¿Quiénes fueron?  
****-Ya vas a verlas. Por eso te di estas indicaciones. Están esperándote allá.  
****-Bueno, entonces... Ya me voy. Encárgate de que no le pase nada a mi Rayadito.  
****-¡Espera un momento! -La llamó, corriendo tras ella cuando ya se había alejado unos diez metros.  
****-Sí... ¿Qué otra cosa querías?  
****-Pues... -titubeó. -Sólo quería... Bueno, hace ya varios días, que quiero preguntarte algo.  
****-¿Qué querías preguntarme?  
****-¿Por casualidad no te encontraste con un Lobo de piel clara y uno de color pardo?  
****-¿Y con una especie de crin en la espalda el de la piel clara? ¡Sí, me acuerdo, de ellos! ...Creo que después de encontrarme, habían ido a buscarte.  
****-¡Eso es! -se entusiasmó Albino. -Con un mensaje tuyo, para que te buscara en el Bosque.  
****-¿Y al final qué pasó? ¿Te encontraron?  
****-Sí; no sabés la emoción que sentí cuando me enteré de que me esperabas aquí... Y cuando vi que estabas con Rayo...  
****-Pero, ¿Significaba mucho para vos, que yo viniera al Bosque a esperarte?  
****-¿Ehm...? N-no s... no sé. No te había visto nunca. No sé...  
****Albino fue volviendo poco a poco de su arranque de entusiasmo, mientras seguía de pie mirando a Turquesa.  
****Recordó su sueño lleno de simbolismos, algunos de los significados del Dragón blanco...  
****Le había dado por un tiempo la Corriente de la Voluntad; ésta era la que Albino había elegido para aplicar en su vida. Pero ahora todo aquel sistema flaqueaba frente a lo que le inspiraba Turquesa.  
****-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no respondes? -Preguntó la Gata, al ver que el Lobo temblaba.  
****-N-no, nada. Ve al... lugar que te indiqué. Yo tengo algo de qué hablar con Rayo... -Y se alejó, finalmente, ante los intrigados ojos de la Gata.  
****-"¡Gulp! -pensó. -Ahora entiendo a Cepillo y a Pardo. ¿Pero entonces...? ¿Qué hago yo?"  
****-¡Por favor! -le rogó a Rayo. -¡Necesito que me expliques sobre ciertas cuestiones sentimentales!**

**La Gata, que ya había atravesado el Sector Sur, oyó al pasar un cruce un coro numeroso de vocecitas de tono elevado.  
****-¡Aquí está! ¡Bienvenida a la Ciudad, Turquesa!  
****La nombrada alzó la vista, sorprendida. Frente a ella, en semicírculo, la recibía vitoreándola un grupo de Ratas. Su sorpresa inicial dejó paso a unos momentos de alegría pues -como se dijo al principio- esa era la gente que más le agradaba en ese lado de la Ciudad, así como los Armadillos eran sus mejores amigos en el Sector Viejo.  
****Todas se acercaron a la recién llegada. Lo que siguió fue una alegre cascada de voces traviesas.  
****-¡Eh, vengan a ver quién vino!  
****-Devórame otra veeez... -Canturreó una.  
****-Qué sorpresa... Un regalo para la vista.  
****-¡Y hasta viene con moño!  
****-Ji, ji, ji...  
****-Dame un besito, Gata... No seas mala.  
****-No seas mala, Gata...  
****-Adivina lo que me encontré: frío, chiquito, redondito y brillante.  
****Turquesa conversó un ratito y luego se entregó al juego, para reír y corretear con sus amigos, a quienes hacía como que los cazaba.  
****-Bueno, ahora sí. -dijo la Gata más tarde. -Llévenme donde está la Loba.  
****-¡Síííííííí! ...Vamos de la Loba, ¡Rápido! -Exclamaron tres vocecitas irreconocibles.  
****-Espera una Rata... Digo, un rato.  
****Una de las Ratitas imitaba su andar; otra le preguntaba a un amigo, señalando con el pulgar a Turquesa -"Te gusta, ¿eh?"  
****...Pues así solían ser los de ese Pueblo, cuando no se les daba por mostrar el lado negativo ni se veían obligados a ello. El grupo llegó por dentro del Sector Viejo al sitio donde se escondía Lucero.  
****Collar, que también esperaba a Turquesa, habló brevemente con ella y regresó al Bosque.****En el extenso frente de color blanco pudo ver la Gata un portón con barras de madera cruzadas y un cartel que decía Hotel "Harlem".  
****Cuando los Zorros empezaron a frecuentar el Sector Viejo, trayendo con ellos -según decían las Comadrejas- a un grupo de Gatas especialmente seleccionado para diversión de los Comadrejones y de ellos mismos, eligieron como centros de operaciones lugares como el Hotel "Harlem". ****No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los no casados desterrados por sus encuentros en las casas de inquilinatos fueran quedándose con frecuencia creciente en otros sitios semejantes del Sector Viejo.  
****Como se ve, el Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato no había tenido origen en los hoteles que manejaban aquéllos, pero fue en esos lugares donde el fenómeno se propagó por todo el sector.  
****Mientras se sostenía la polémica entre las Comadrejas y los Zorros (quienes afirmaban que ellas habían convivido con Gatos antes que nadie), los desterrados iban estableciéndose en los diversos hoteluchos (eso eran, al fin y al cabo), y desde allí dispersándose por la Ciudad... Llegando incluso al pueblo de los Perros.  
****Bastante larga era ya la lista de encuentros en los hoteles, como cuantioso el número de éstos.  
****Los más frecuentados hasta ese momento, el "Hot-el", del barrio de los Conejos, donde habían estado la madre de Clarita y el Zorro luego de casarse; el "El 'ot", que con su nombre exótico atraía a los Gatos Persas y sus Comadrejas, entre otras parejas y esposas; el "Hotello", donde el padre de Rayo había ido con la Comadreja antes de casarse con ella; el "Hótl", manejado en otro tiempo por un grupo de Chihuahuas y adquirido por los Zorros antes del Efecto Negativo.  
****...Y por supuesto, el "Harlem". Ubicado a casi diez cuadras de la Avenida del Centro y a tres calles de la avenida que en otro tramo separaba el Sector Moderno del Portuario, era el más lujoso en su categoría, y el más visitado del barrio de los Conejos.  
****Casi todos los Gatos y Gatas desterrados que habían vuelto a casarse pasaron en algún momento por sus habitaciones. Ahora era uno de los preferidos de todos aquellos que no estaban casados, y de los Conejos, Perros, Zorros, Armadillos, Comadrejones y Ratas que iban con la mejor Gata de tal o cual ****Clan en procura de unos instantes de amor y compañía; le seguían el "El 'ot" y el "Hótl", en ese orden.****El Efecto Negativo había tenido, hasta ahora, tres etapas.  
****En la primera, cuando los Zorros llegaron al Sector Viejo, el Efecto Negativo se manifestaba provocando que los miembros de las distintas Comunidades se enamoraran de Gatos o Gatas según el caso.  
****En ese período se casaron 47 Gatas y 78 Gatos; la mayoría habiendo tenido relaciones extramatrimoniales previas.  
****Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los mismos habitantes de ese pueblo empezaran a caer flechados en brazos de los Conejos, las Comadrejas, y demás miembros de las distintas Comunidades.  
****Así comenzó la segunda etapa, que marcó -entre muchos otros- a Sara (madre de Clarita), la Gata Negra que había dejado a su esposo para vivir con un Zorro; al padre de Rayo, quien se había casado con una Comadreja, al propio cónyuge de Turquesa, al cual después de haber encontrado agradable la compañía de una Ratita Norway, se le apareció en el Bosque la explosiva Lucero, y a ****Leonela, una Amarillo-Anaranjada enamorada a su vez del Lobo que iba a casarse con la mencionada Loba blanca. En esta etapa se casaron 77 Gatas y 88 Gatos.  
****Cuando Cepillo llegó al Sector Viejo buscando a Lucero, la encontró cerca de la Plaza del Centro y le contó de sus cuitas mientras iba con ella de vuelta al hotel.  
****En la Ciudad estaba en pleno auge la tercera etapa (de transición) que había empezado el día 8, en la cual, aunque todavía con cierto recato, dos Zorros podían compartir una Gata, o bien una Comadreja podía disfrutar la compañía de dos o más Gatos. También era común que uno de este Pueblo estuviera de tanto en tanto, por ejemplo, con dos o tres Conejas.  
****Pero entonces Cepillo recorrió el Sector Viejo; escogió nueve de las desterradas y volvió con ellas al Hotel "Harlem". ****Este sería su harén personal... Y con su idea daría origen más adelante a la cuarta etapa, la más larga, terrible y oscura de todas.****Una Rata Gris de Tejado llamó la atención de la Siamesa.  
****-Está ahí dentro, pero ya sale. Si te pasa algo, llamanos... Nos quedaremos cerca. ¿'Tá bien?  
****La Gata se dispuso a entrar mientras los demás se retiraban, quedando únicamente su Jefe Vocero haciendo guardia.  
****La puerta del hotel se entreabrió, dejando ver parte del rostro de la Loba.  
****-¡Ya era hora! ¡Pasa! -Gruñó Lucero. Turquesa cruzó la entrada, que volvió a cerrarse.  
****Una escalera descendente apenas iluminada, algo más adentro, conducía a un subsuelo, al que se llegaba por medio de una entrada lateral.  
****-¿Era acá donde estabas escondida?  
****-No te importa -la miró de reojo ella. -Sigue bajando.  
****Al pasar la puerta del nivel inferior, vio que se encontraba en una sala relativamente grande, bañada por la luz azul de dos lámparas que colgaban de las paredes. El amoblamiento consistía en un sofá y una mesita redonda de vidrio, adornada con un florero cilíndrico.  
****Del otro lado había una barra tras la cual se exhibían, casi, todas las cosas que pudieran servirse de una botella. Estaba decorada con símbolos de los planetas, alternando con motivos varios sobre un diseño que imitaba un tablero de ajedrez.  
****Ciertas inscripciones de las paredes, como "Danesa Manchada busca Gato audaz", o "Ese Gato es mío, Comadreja", causaban tanto desconcierto como las imágenes de algunas parejas (Afgano y Birmana; Siamés y Coneja) que adornaban igualmente las paredes.  
****-¿Ya podemos hablar? -Quiso apurar Turquesa el trámite.  
****-No, aún no; espera un poco más.  
****La Siamesa, ahora, sabía que tenía motivos para desconfiar.  
****Titubeaba; en la sala no había nadie, pero de algún lado le llegaban voces. Trató de oír...  
****-¡Apúrate, que están esperándote! - Se impacientó la Loba.  
****-"¿'Están', dijo? -pensó la Gata. -¿Quiénes me esperan?"  
****-¡Ven! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Sólo me hacés perder tiempo!  
****Una tercera puerta se abrió... Ahora Turquesa quedó indecisa a la entrada de un salón repleto de gente de toda la Ciudad -pero principalmente Gatas y Gatos-, todos envueltos en una luz roja que llegaba hasta los últimos rincones del recinto, pero que apenas si permitía ver algo. Al menos para ella, que venía acostumbrada a la luz natural.  
****-Vamos, entra... -Dijo Lucero por detrás de la Seal Point.  
****-¡Eh! ¡Mira quién llegó, Cepillo! -Exclamó un Gato Persa que estaba en plena diversión con una Pequinesa.  
****-Déjala, que ahora estás conmigo. -Siseó la Perra.  
****-¡Entra! -Ladró entonces la Loba, dándole a Turquesa un manotón en mitad de la espalda. Pero ella lanzó un silbido de Cobra y, volviéndose hacia Lucero, le respondió con un terrible arañazo en la mejilla: "¡Yo ya iba a entrar, Perra salvaje!".  
****-¡Miren a la Gata! ¡No se guarda las uñas! -Comentó asombrado el Gato Persa; su pareja lo llamó, furiosa: "¡Vení acá!"  
****-Bueno, ¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi Gato, eh?  
****Lucero trataba de aliviar con la mano la herida que le había causado la Siamesa.  
****-¡**_**Tu**_** Gato, no! ¡**_**Mi**_** Gato! ¡Él me perteneció a mí mucho antes que a ti!  
****-Y si es así... ¿Por qué lo heriste?  
****-Fue cuando uno de los Lobos me echó de su lado. Yo esperaba que él me defendiera... ¡Pero me delató! ¡Y yo quedé con el corazón roto por su culpa!  
****Así se explicaba en cierto modo la reacción de ella, el día en que Albino la había echado de su lado.  
****-¿Y cómo esperabas que te defendiera? ¡Si lo único que tenía en común con vos, fue algo que vos misma le impulsaste a hacer!  
****-Podía esperar eso... Yo le dije que lo amaba. Si él no sabía nada sobre la Corriente del Amor, ¿Qué culpa tengo?  
****-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás loca? ¡De todos modos, él no podría quererte nunca! ¡Con o sin Corriente Espiritual! -Mientras decía esto, el Persa pasaba cerca con la Perra Pequinesa, pidiéndole disculpas.  
****-Además, ¿Qué tanto sabes tú, de la Corriente Espiritual del Amor?  
****-¡Lo suficiente como para querer a alguien, sin que importe el aspecto exterior!  
****Turquesa terminó de escuchar esto y miró de repente hacia la izquierda: por allí pasaban nuevamente la Pequinesa y el Gato, ya reconciliados y enamorados como antes.  
****-Eso no tiene nada que ver, además. Él fue mío desde el primer momento.  
****-Por si no lo sabías, Loba pretenciosa, en esa época vivía Clarita, que iba a ser su esp... -Se interrumpió al ver pasar a una Gata Blanca en compañía de un Dobermann (tal vez una de las casadas) y volvió a mirar a la Loba, pero como si no la hubiera visto nunca.  
****-Dime, ¿Dónde estamos?  
****-Si quieres saberlo, esto es el cielo... y el infierno.  
****"y yo, aquí, soy la diosa; pero mira quién está detrás de ti... -Canturreó, disfrutando de sus propias palabras.  
****La Seal Point se volvió; un Lobo de aspecto y color terribles, bajo la luz roja -lo mismo que Lucero- se había acercado por detrás de aquélla. Su talle y altura parecían allí más imponentes; y era Cepillo, el de la rígida franja de pelo en la cabeza y la espalda.  
****Su llegada al hotel causó impresión, principalmente entre las Gatas desterradas, pues por su aspecto los de la Manada decían que había nacido de un Lobo y una Hiena, y él ni en el Bosque ni en la Ciudad se había preocupado por desmentir ese rumor.  
****-¡Ah! ¿Te habías puesto de acuerdo con ese idiota? -estalló Turquesa en la propia cara de Lucero. -¿Y qué piensan hacer ahora, eh?  
****-Yo, librarme de tu influencia maligna. -Declaró, amenazante, el Lobo.  
****-¡Y yo, quitarte de en medio!  
****-Les aviso -atajó la Gata, furiosa: -¡Tengo amigos que los harán arrepentirse, si llegan a hacerme algo!  
****-¿Sí? ¡No me hagas reír! -se burló la Loba. -¡Ninguno de ellos está cerca!  
****Pero se equivocaba: en un agujero del rincón de la sala, escuchaba y veía todo una Rata llamada Vocero.****Aparte de tener bajo su mando a un grupo de congéneres, se distinguía de la mayoría por ser un Bandicoot -de orejas grandes y pelo áspero de color marrón con matices cenicientos- y por lucir alrededor del cuello una cinta negra.**

**Vocero corrió por los vericuetos internos de la pared hacia otra abertura que llevaba a la calle. Una vez en el exterior, se dirigió -tan rápido como le fue posible- a su barrio, en el Sector Portuario.  
****La Comunidad propiamente dicha estaba constituida por 5.185 miembros, sin contar los que habían ido al Sector Viejo: 6 Ratas y 10 Ratesas casadas; 459 de las primeras y 807 de éstas últimas no casadas.  
****Había en ella cuatro Razas, a saber: Bandicoots, a la cual pertenecía Vocero; Grises de Tejado, de pelo más oscuro y cola más larga que la de la anterior; Norways (una de cuyos miembros era la Ratesa que Rayo había encontrado en el salón), de orejas pequeñas, pelo estriado marrón y negro, cola corta, y de las cuatro Razas la más grande. Y Polinesias, en oposición a las Norways, eran las de menor tamaño. Su pelo era de un Siena claro que se tornaba blanco recién en la parte inferior, y su cola era muy larga.  
****Había aún un quinto grupo, que estaba formado en su gran mayoría por Bandicoots, pero que vivían entre el Puerto y las vías; nunca se juntaban con nadie, y ni siquiera Turquesa acostumbraba conversar con ellas.  
****Eran conocidas como las Ratas de Alcantarilla, debido a que tenían esos lugares como hábitat y medio de comunicación entre un punto y otro de la Ciudad.  
****El resto -que compartía con los Zorros el Sector Portuario- se hallaba asentado al norte, al centro y al sudeste; es decir el Puerto con sus aledaños, la sección central elevada y de abundantes plazas, y el ángulo que formaba el límite entre los tres sectores de la Ciudad: el pueblo de los Perros, el barrio de las Ratas y el Sector Viejo.  
****Así como los Perros tenían un Jefe Collie, sus vecinas estaban bajo la dirección de un Rey que había obtenido su regia categoría pocos días antes. Al igual que Vocero, aquél se destacaba -por su parte- por tener la piel blanca y andar erguido sobre sus dos pies. Como signo de su Majestad ostentaba una banda cruzada sobre el pecho, un par de brazaletes negros, y un cetro al que todos atribuían poderes mágicos.  
****Para terminar, todas sin excepción usaban como sistema de traslado rápido y eficaz los túneles y los subsuelos que se abrían en el Sector Viejo; y en eso, por cierto, eran expertas.**

**Vocero llegó a la Plaza del reloj cuyas campanadas habían oído Turquesa y Rayo. Subió por unas bolsas de residuos hacia la tapa de un bote de basura y convocó desde allí a su gente.  
****-¡Alerta, a todos! ¡Turquesa está en peligro! ¡Alerta... No hay que perder ni un segundo!  
****Cuando ya se habían juntado más de treinta, bajó de su puesto y siguió organizando el ataque.  
****-¡Que una de ustedes vaya a buscar a las Ratas de Alcantarilla! ¡Y que otra avise de esto a nuestro Rey! ... ¡El sitio de reunión es el Hotel "Harlem"!  
****El batallón que ahora quedaba, dirigido por Vocero, llegó al agujero de la pared exterior del hotel.  
****El Jefe de operaciones volvió a impartir órdenes.  
****-¡Ahora, todas menos una, atacaremos por el pasadizo secreto! ¡La que se quede afuera, esperará al grupo de Alcantarilla y entrará con ellas por la puerta principal! ¿Listas? ¡Vamos!  
****Y un río viviente se precipitó por dentro de la pared; su Jefe las detuvo antes que llegaran al otro extremo.  
****-¡Sólo un segundo! -susurró. -¡Voy a ver si es necesario intervenir, o si podemos esperar los refuerzos!  
****Y se asomó: en el salón iluminado de rojo, Turquesa luchaba con Lucero y con Cepillo, mientras las voces de los que presenciaban la pelea apoyaban a la Loba, a la Gata o al Lobo, según las preferencias de cada cual.  
****Los Gatos animaban con sus gritos a la Loba, en tanto que las Gatas tomaban partido por Cepillo, quien, a diferencia de Lucero -la deidad intocable de todos los Gatos- se había desahogado en parte de su experiencia con la Siamesa con dos o tres integrantes de su harén... Una de ellas, desgraciadamente, la madre de Clarita. Ella había sido abandonada por el Zorro con quien vivía; y cuando vio al Lobo, aceptó formar parte de su harén junto a tres Grises, dos Siamesas, una Jaspeada, una Angora y una Negra.  
****Los Zorros y los pocos Armadillos que había allí se inclinaban por la Seal Point.  
****Entre los Conejos, los Perros, las del Sector Portuario y las Comadrejas, las preferencias se dividían: Comadrejas y Ratesas a favor de Cepillo; Comadrejones y Ratas apoyando a la Gata o a Lucero. Conejas (no muchas) aclamando al Lobo; Conejos y Perros (la mayoría) animando a Turquesa.  
****Era necesaria una rápida intervención, por lo que el Líder se dirigió nuevamente a su grupo.  
****-¡Bueno, adelante! ¡Al ataque! ¡Destruyan todo lo que se interponga en su camino!  
****Y él mismo tomó la iniciativa, irrumpiendo en el salón. Las atacantes, grises y de color terroso, parecían sacadas de una leyenda de oscuros espíritus destructores; sus redondos ojillos negros brillaban como Rubíes.  
****Cepillo, que no había aún visto nada, hizo una finta hacia atrás, agachándose para evitar un golpe de Turquesa. De pronto sintió algo, miró detrás de él... Y de un salto quedó sentado con la espalda contra la pared, mirando horrorizado a las Norways y Polinesias que empezaban a morderlo en los brazos y a trepar, tironeando y clavando los dientes.  
****-¡Nooooo! ... ¿Qué p...? -Aulló, sin poder terminar la frase.  
****Lucero, al oírlo, se dio vuelta para ver qué le pasaba al Lobo. Entonces las vio, rodeándola por completo.  
****-¡Aaaaaaaaaah! -Se agarró la cabeza.  
****Alrededor de veinte Norways y Grises de Tejado, entretanto, tenían acorralados a los huéspedes del hotel. Las Comadrejas, los Conejos, los Perros, los Zorros y los Armadillos temblaban. ****Sólo las Gatas y los Gatos miraban fijamente aquel amenazante cordón, dispuestos a atacar. Las que había en el hotel -de la Comunidad del Sector Portuario- optaron por huir discretamente.  
****Vocero ordenó una vez más.  
****-¡Atención! ¡No ataquen hasta que yo dé la señal!  
****Y lo que él esperaba, llegó. Algo empujó la puerta del salón, e inmediatamente entraron por allí unas figuras escuálidas y desgarbadas... Las Ratas de Alcantarilla.  
****No había en toda la Ciudad gente de peor fama que ésta; roían la madera de las obras en construcción haciendo un ruido descomunal y provocando grandes desastres. Eran capaces, por venganza, de tirar abajo una casa en menos de tres días.  
****No tenían un lugar fijo donde vivir, sino que deambulaban entre el puerto y el Sector Viejo.  
****Dormían en cualquier lado, mendigaban a los Zorros, Conejos, Comadrejas y demás habitantes de los distintos sectores, o buscaban comida entre los desperdicios, y se reían de la vida que iban dejando en el interior de una bolsa.  
****Aunque de día no se juntaban con nadie, se organizaban en grupos dirigidos por una Rata o Ratesa con más edad y experiencia.  
****Hasta los Gatos les temían, y sus propias congéneres las evitaban mientras podían. Pero ahora, en el hotel, todo era distinto. Estaba Turquesa, estaban los Lobos, y el pequeño batallón conducido por Vocero mantenía en un costado del salón a todos los demás.  
****-¡P-Pero cierra la puerta! -Le gritó un Gato Atigrado a la Coneja que era su pareja del momento, mirando aterrorizado las figuras casi fantasmales que por allí entraban.  
****-¡No puedooooo! -Exclamó ella, más asustada aún, e incapaz de reaccionar.  
****-¡Ahora! -tronó el Líder. -¡Todas a la vez!  
****Las Ratas del primer contingente se abalanzaron sobre todos los huéspedes; las de Alcantarilla atacaron por el flanco izquierdo.  
****El Gato Persa y la Gata del Dobermann chocaron, golpeándose la cabeza mutuamente (¡Bong!)  
****Los Armadillos se hicieron un ovillo bajo el caparazón.  
****La Pequinesa imploraba por ayuda, como rezando. Los Perros corrían de acá para allá, ladrando y esquivando como podían a sus pequeños y ágiles atacantes.  
****Por último, los Conejos y las Comadrejas soportaban, impotentes, el furioso ataque... Y esto recién parecía haber empezado.  
****Lucero y Cepillo no estaban en mejor situación: Bandicoots y Grises de Tejado en sus cabezas, mordiéndoles las orejas; sobre sus espaldas, mordiéndoles ferozmente los brazos y las piernas mientras seguían subiendo.  
****El Lobo finalmente logró sacudirse algunas de las más encarnizadas y huyó del salón, con los ojos enrojecidos por el dolor y el llanto. No tuvo igual suerte la Loba, pues Vocero dio una orden y gran parte de las de Alcantarilla se acercó para cerrarle el paso. Luego el Bandicoot se dirigió a la Gata, que había estado observando la escena, sentada en un rincón.  
****-¿Todo bien, Turquesa? -Preguntó. Pero ella estaba lejos de sentirse contenta.  
****-Tú eres el que dirige a tu gente, ¿no?... Si es así, diles que acaben con todo esto, por favor.  
****Él la miraba, triste y en silencio.  
****-La única que hizo algo malo fue la Loba, y ni siquiera ella se merece tal castigo...  
****-Pues no puedo contenerlas a todas. Este lugar ya está acabado.  
****-Por lo menos diles que la dejen en paz a ella, que quiero hablarle.  
****Vocero accedió. -Eres buena, Turquesa. Haré lo que pueda.  
****-Pero pronto...  
****-¡Un momento, ustedes, las de Alcantarilla! -se adelantó el Jefe. -¡Dejen a la Loba tranquila! ¡Sólo impídanle salir!  
****Lucero, cojeando y con los ojos morados, trató de abrirse camino a pesar de las múltiples heridas que manchaban su piel.  
****-¡Fuera de mi vista, Ratas de desecho! ¡Déjenme salir, o conocerán mi furia!  
****Pero Turquesa tomó una resolución. Avanzó por el costado de Lucero y se detuvo un poco más adelante.  
****-No, Loba; no sigas complicando las cosas.  
****-¿Qué quieres conmigo, ahora? -sollozaba ella. -Ya me ganaste, ¿No? ¡Quédate con tu Gato, pero no me atormentes más!  
****-Bueno, no hagas un espectáculo trágico, ahora. Sólo quería decirte que, si al menos hubieras aceptado antes la realidad de tu situación, no se habría producido este desastre, ni te habría pasado nada de est...  
****-¡Ay de mí...! -la interrumpió Lucero arrojándose sobre ella. -¡Es cierto... Lo que sentía por el Gato no era amor, sino sólo pasión!  
****Turquesa trató de tranquilizarla, tomando una mano de la Loba entre las de ella. -¿Entonces? ¿Qué hay de la Corriente Espiritual?  
****-En realidad, oí hablar de ella hace mucho -dijo enjugándose las lágrimas. -Pero ahora lo único que me quedó fue la idea de que podía quererse a alguien... ¡Snifffff! ...sin que importara el aspecto externo.  
****-Entiendo. Si quieres, seguimos hablando de eso; pero no aquí. Salgamos de este lugar.  
****Todos los muebles de la sala contigua se hallaban ahora rotos o derribados. Las botellas que había tras la barra, todas destrozadas por el piso. Un grupo de Norways las había tirado, corriendo por los estantes. El sofá y las mesas yacían -con sus restos desparramados- por todo el salón; y aún se veían algunos Bandicoots royendo los almohadones.  
****Lucero tembló al ver que la miraban, y quiso huir, pero Turquesa se interpuso entre ella y las Ratas y así pudieron salir sin problemas.  
****-¿Sabes una cosa? -preguntó la Gata mientras subían. -Rayo te perdonó, y nos pidió que no te hiciéramos nada.  
****-Ah, ¿Rayo, se llama? ...Veo que efectivamente no sabía nada, del que creía amar.****Ya fuera del hotel, Lucero continuó reflexionando, al tiempo que caminaba con la Siamesa rumbo al Bosque Abierto.  
****-Pero ahora también me doy cuenta de que tiene un carácter noble. Hasta me atrevo a decir que hiciste una buena elección. Tú y él serán muy felices, juntos.  
****-¿Y tú? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?  
****-No sé; tal vez vuelva con el resto de la Manada, si es que no decidieron echarme. Pero mejor hablemos de otra cosa. Oí que te llamaban Turquesa. ¿Es tu nombre, ese?  
****-Sí; así me llamo... ¿Y tú?  
****-Yo, Lucero. Desde que nací tengo ese nombre a causa del color de mi piel... Al igual que Albino -mi Lobito blanco al que perdí por culpa de un engaño de mi propio corazón-. ¡Cómo quisiera verlo ahora, para que nos reconciliemos!  
****  
La Gata y la Loba ya habían salido al Prado, cuando llegó Vocero, corriendo tras ellas.  
****-¡Turquesa, esperá! ¡No te vayas, todavía!  
****Las dos volvieron la cabeza para verlo; Lucero se estremeció nuevamente.  
****-Ehmm... Yo te dejo. Ya tuve suficiente con las Ratas, por hoy. ¿Seguimos hablando más tarde?  
****-Bueno, te espero al amanecer, al lado de esos Palos Borrachos.  
****-¡Uy, no me hables de esos árboles! ...Detrás del que está más lejos, estuvimos el Gato y yo.  
****"bueno, ahora sí me voy. Hasta luego.  
****-Hasta luego, Lucero.****-Tú eres el que dirige a tu gente, ¿No? -Le preguntó nuevamente Turquesa a Vocero.  
****-En realidad, yo soy el Portavoz de nuestro Rey.  
****-¿Tienen un Rey...?  
****-Sí... Y cuando le contamos de ti, nos dijo que te condujéramos a su presencia.  
****-¿No podría ser otro día? ...Tengo hambre, y estoy muy cansada. Además, quiero volver a ver a mi Gato.  
****-Por eso no te preocupes: nuestro Real Anfitrión te ofrecerá toda la comida que desees. Por otra parte, tu Gato va a llegar de un momento a otro...  
****-¿Cómo?  
****-¡Nuestro buen gobernante consintió en invitarlo también a él, a pesar de sus costumbres con nosotras!  
****-¿Y quién fue a buscarlo?  
****-Te explico: cuando el Lobo nos dijo lo que pasaba, le contamos todo al Rey, y él envió a una de nosotras a buscar a tus amigos y al Gato.  
****-Aaaah.  
****-¿Vamos? -señaló Vocero hacia la Ciudad. -Su Majestad está esperándote.  
****-¿No sería mejor si me quedara esperando a Rayo?  
****-¡No es necesario! ¡La que fue al Bosque a buscarlo, también lo guiará cuando regrese!  
****Turquesa terminó de entender y echó a correr tras el Portavoz.  
****Cruzaron el Sector Viejo, donde las calles y el viento leían los diarios; las historias se escribían en las paredes, y los carteles-serpiente renovaban la piel varias veces a la semana, sin completar nunca el proceso... Avisos de comidas rápidas "Carnex" aquí, carteles de vinos "As de copas" por allá; o también imágenes del ya mencionado Rey.  
****-¿Sabes? -continuó él. -Nuestro Rey es muy sabio. Más que todas las Ratas de esta ciudad.  
"incluso sabe hacer cosas prodigiosas, como sacar fuego de su cetro mágico... -Aquí la Gata no entendió a qué podía referirse Vocero. El Bandicoot siguió hablando de las virtudes de su Monarca.  
****-También habla mejor que muchas de nosotras; tiene el doble de edad que casi todos los demás habitantes de su Pueblo... Podría seguir contándote cosas, pero ya vas a verlas cuando lo conozcas.  
****Cerca del lugar de reunión, Turquesa vio unas Ratas que andaban por ahí.  
****-Mira -se las señaló- llegan amigos tuyos.  
****-¡Hola, Dientón! ...Traje a la Siamesa.  
****Él era otro de su misma Raza, que pasaba por allí con su prometida, una Polinesia. Sus dientes habían crecido más de lo normal, debido a que era de familia pobre, sin mucho para roer.  
****-Mucho gusto. -Dijo la Gata a modo de saludo. Pero cuando Dientón hubo reparado en ella, lanzó un chillido y trató de huir. Vocero tuvo que agarrarlo de la cola.  
****-¡Tranquilo, eh... Tranquilo! ¡Que no es de las que comen Ratas! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es Turquesa!  
****-¿Estás seguro? -dudaba el Bandicoot. -¡Cuidado!  
****-¡Bah! ¡Demuéstraselo, Turquesa!  
****Ella ayudó en la demostración dándole al Portavoz un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo tambalear.  
****-Gracias por... demostrárselo. -Dijo, en medio de un breve éxtasis de amor, en un universo poblado de quesos con alas que lo llevaban a través de planetas en forma de caramelos, chupetines, chicles y turrones... Y finalmente acabó tumbado, desmayado panza arriba.  
****-¡No entiendo! -comentó la Gata. -Enseguida caen de espaldas. ¡Estos hombres de hoy!  
****Dientón lo reanimó, tirándole agua de un vasito.****-¡Ah, parece que ya llegan los invitados! -Se alegró Turquesa al ver llegar a Collar; y fue al encuentro de la Anaconda.  
****-¿Qué tal, Collar? ¿Dónde están Albino y Rayo?  
****-Se quedaron un rato en el Bosque. Encontraron a alguien con quien tienen mucho de qué hablar. Ahora creo que está a punto de arreglarse todo.  
****-Si encontraron a la que imagino, ¡Entonces sí!  
****En eso volvió el Portavoz, tembloroso, con la intención visible de decirle algo a Turquesa.  
****-Ah, este es Vocero. Va a presentarme ante su Rey.  
****-¿Falta mucho, todavía? -le preguntó luego la Gata al Bandicoot. -Ahora yo también quiero ver a Su Alteza. Y de cualquier modo, no olvides que tengo hambre...  
****La Rata extendió los bracitos hacia Turquesa en actitud implorante.  
****-Pero... ¡Si estoy yo! ¡Soy todo tuyo, y...!  
****Collar, al oír esto, se plantó justo de cara a Vocero.  
****-¡No! ... ¡Largo de aquí, o seré yo quien te devore!  
****Cuando el asustado Jefe del batallón se terminó de perder tras unas casas cercanas, la Anaconda encaró a Turquesa para preguntarle sobre lo que había ocurrido.  
****-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Le hiciste algo?  
****-Yo sólo le di un beso... -Se defendió ella.  
****-Pues, si fue por eso, ten más cuidado; aún no sé mucho acerca del amor, pero sí que algunos lo emplean mal y terminan quién sabe cómo.  
****-**_**Sí **_**-pensó la Gata- **_**como Lucero, por ejemplo.  
**_**-Hablé con el Lobo. Me dijo que desde que llegaste al Bosque empezaron a quedar enamorados ante tu presencia varios de sus compañeros, y que hasta él estuvo a punto de pasar por la misma situación.  
****-¡Que terrible! ...Yo no me lo imaginaba para nada. Más tarde voy a hablar de eso con Albino.  
****"¿Tú al menos no sientes nada de eso?  
****-No en ese sentido. Así como la justicia controla al mal, el conocimiento en cierto modo controla al amor.****Ya Turquesa y la Serpiente veían, un poco más adelante, la Plaza donde estaba la Torre de los Conejos; y donde el honorable personaje los r****ecibiría a todos.  
****A primera vista, la Plaza hervía de actividad; un continuo ir y venir de Ratas. ****Pero, prestando la suficiente atención, se notaba que ninguna iba sin una dirección fija. Todas tenían su objetivo, y lo cumplían.  
****Dos Grises de Tejado empujaron una caja hasta que llegaron al lado de un gran bote de basura tapado, y la dejaron allí. Enseguida, otras tres se encargaron de acomodar una tabla, de modo que pudiera subir por ella su egregio Monarca.  
****Entonces sucedió...  
****-¡Silencio... Todas en silencio! ¡Aquí llega ya!  
****Turquesa vio cómo se sacudía muy levemente el bote de basura. Luego, gradualmente, pudo ver la cabeza del Gobernante y, por fin, su figura irguiéndose orgullosamente sobre la tapa del bote.  
****-¡Viva nuestro Rey! ¡Viva! -Sonaron, atronadoras, las agudas voces del Pueblo de las Ratas.  
****Turquesa no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al Monarca. Llegaba a parecerle apuesto y, sin duda, agradable para una conversación informal. Pero pronto la voz de Rayo le hizo volver la vista, buscando para ver de dónde venía.  
****-¡Turquesaaaaa! ¡Turquesa! ¡Turq...!  
****-¡Ah, Rayito, por fin llegaste! -lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto para que guardara silencio.  
****"pero después hablamos; si no, vas a molestar a Su Majestad...  
****Rayo se quedó sentado de espaldas a la Gata y de mal humor.  
****-¡Jmmm!, ¡Sí... Su Majestad! -Protestó entre dientes.  
****-Nooooo... Yo te extrañaba, de todos modos. -dijo ella, acariciándolo. -¿Estás bien ahora?  
****"¿No? ...Espero que esto te alivie. -Y lo rodeó con un abrazo tal, que lo hizo caer en el fuego de un beso que sólo Turquesa era capaz de dar.  
****-Está bien. -dijo él, recuperándose del efecto. -Por esta vez, te perdono. ¿Quién es ese dignatario que mencionaste?  
****-Es el que está de pie sobre el tacho.  
****El Gato rayado lo estudió brevemente; llevaba su cetro y su banda cruzada.  
****El Monarca golpeó varias veces la tapa con el mango del cetro para llamar la atención general antes de empezar a hablar.  
****-¡Pueblo mío! -anunció entonces. -¡Estáis por presenciar de nuevo el milagro del fuego!  
****-¡Bieeeeeeen! ... ¡Sííííííííí! -lo vitorearon sus súbditos. -"¡Es un fenómeno!" -Exclamó una vocecita perdida.  
****-¿Ese es el Rey? -preguntó el Amarillo-Anaranjado. -¿Y todas estas Ratas? ...Esperame un momento.  
****Antes de que Turquesa pudiera evitarlo, se había abalanzado sobre las que tenía más cerca. En pocos instantes quedó la Plaza casi desierta.  
****-¡No, Rayo, no! -imploró Turquesa para contenerlo. -¡Acuérdate de que Su Majestad nos invitó! ¡Respeta las condiciones!  
****El Real Anfitrión miraba furioso la escena que su invitado había provocado. Sin previo aviso, bajó de su puesto y caminó hacia él blandiendo su cetro en la mano derecha, y se detuvo justo ante el causante del revuelo teniendo el cetro apoyado firmemente en el suelo.  
****El Gato y el Rey estuvieron unos instantes mirándose frente a frente... Aquél, desconcertado; éste, con los ojos cargados de ira.  
****De improviso el Monarca hizo un movimiento con el cetro hacia la izquierda y luego lo frotó contra el suelo en un violento pase en forma de arco que hizo brotar fuego del mágico objeto, tal como Vocero le había dicho a Turquesa.  
****La Rata Blanca avanzó con su terrible arma del ojo ardiente. El Amarillo-Anaranjado retrocedió y huyó.  
****-Por favor, Majestad... Dejadle. El Gato no es tan malo como parece.  
****El Rey volvió la vista y dejó caer el aún llameante cetro al oír la voz de la Siamesa.  
****-¡Oh! -Exclamó al reparar en la Gata, a la cual veía por primera vez en su vida.  
****-**_**¡Oh...!**_** -Repitió, en un tono más emotivo, al tiempo que caminaba hacia Turquesa, arrebatado por su belleza.  
****-Permitidme, mi hermosa dama... -Le tomó la mano para besársela. Ella quedó encantada con el gesto del Monarca.  
****-Vos... Vos tenéis que ser Turquesa...  
****-Sí, Su Alteza. -Ratificó la Gata, que a pesar de no haber visto nunca al Rey -lo mismo que él a ella- ni se había asombrado con el fuego del cetro mágico, ni ignoraba las reglas del protocolo a emplear frente a un personaje de tal categoría. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se quedó de pie hasta que Su ****Majestad le concedió la posibilidad de sentarse.  
****-¡Sí -intervino el ofendido esposo bruscamente- pero la Gata está conmigo, seas Rey o no!  
****-Tranquilo, Rayo; ten cuidado, que a la menor orden del Monarca, estas Ratas te pasan por encima. Yo las vi hacerlo.  
****-De todos modos, no le temo, Princesa mía. Pero con vos... siento que he perdido.  
****"sé sacar fuego de mi cetro pero, sólo con veros, se encendió la llama de mi corazón.  
****"¡Oh, Turquesa, viviente escultura! ¡Imagen peregrina de la gracia Felina!****¡Oh! ...De mi corazón  
****ya no soy dueño;  
****¡Oh! ...Miradlo; es un tesoro,  
****y es vuestro.  
****¡Oh! ...Ya mi corazón  
****no vale nada  
****-para mí-  
vos ****lo habéis conquistado.****¿Con qué armas  
****me lo habéis arrebatado?  
****¿A qué conjuro  
****lo habéis encadenado?  
****...Pues a un Rey victorioso  
****habéis vencido;  
****sin una guerra  
****me habéis hecho esclavo.****¿Al amor usáis vos  
****cual una espada?  
****¿O es el amor quien  
****como tal, os usa?  
****¿Con qué armas  
****defenderme yo podría  
****si habéis usado  
****la más poderosa?****¿Quién podría jurar  
****que os posee,  
****aunque vuestros ojos  
****dos Zafiros sean,  
****aunque vuestra piel  
****terciopelo parezca,  
****o tengáis el nombre  
****de una gema viva?  
****  
¡Oh! ...Si vuestros ojos  
****iluminaran mi reino...  
****¡Oh! ...Si pudiérais ser  
****como sombra a mi lado...  
****¡Oh! ...Si tuviera  
****vuestra noche y vuestro cielo,  
****de la noche y el día  
****tendría yo el tesoro...****"así digo, y del dulce error llevado, presente ante mis ojos la imagino... Y lleno de humildad y amor, la adoro... Mas -concluyó-, luego vuelve en sí el engañado ánimo... Y conociendo el desatino... la rienda suelta largamente al lloro...  
****La Gata se emocionó y lloró, al oír la cita del Rey. Rayo, en cambio, aún lo miraba enojado.  
****-Mi buen Gato -dijo entonces la egregia Rata Blanca. -No os preocupéis por Turquesa. Sé que os pertenece; y sé lo que habéis pasado antes de conocerla.  
****"también, lo de vuestro desafortunado encuentro con una Ratesa de mi Pueblo -aquí le guiñó un ojo a su invitado-, pero hoy decidimos olvidar todo lo que pasó; por lo tanto, Turquesa, Rayo, Collar de Piedras... -añadió, abarcando con los brazos extendidos a todos los presentes. -Junto a Lucero y Albino, que aún no llegaron, sois mis huéspedes de honor.  
****Las Ratas regresaron en una gran oleada y la Plaza se llenó nuevamente de alegría y actividad.****Casi media hora antes, los dos Lobos se habían despedido de Rayo y quedaron solos en el Prado, cerca del Bosque Abierto. Ella inició la conversación.  
****-Ya le pedí perdón a tu amigo por lo que le hice. ¿Puedo pedirte algo a ti, ahora?  
****-Bueno, habla. -Respondió Albino secamente.  
****-Quiero que entre los dos olvidemos todo lo malo que pasó; yo estoy dispuesta, pero me gustaría saber si tú también lo estás.  
****Él comenzó a caminar y Lucero se apresuró a seguirlo.  
****-Yo... no podría explicarte lo que pasé desde que me echaste. Los últimos días estuve en el hotel que ahora está destruido, pero antes de ir allí anduve errante por la Ciudad, ignorada por todos salvo por los que buscaban aprovecharse de mí... Y yo, luchando en silencio, en el último rincón de mi propia vida... Conviviendo con gentes de las cuales prefiero no hablar.  
****"finalmente volví a acordarme de Rayo y, aunque lo quería, cuando Cepillo me dijo que él estaba con la Gata, fui al Bosque a vengarme por la vez que me delató frente a vos, aparte de su desdén hacia mí. Esto también se lo dije a Turquesa; y fue ella quien me hizo ver la realidad de mi situación.  
****La Loba y Albino habían llegado, entretanto, al límite oeste del pueblo de los Gatos. El Lobo continuaba en silencio; escuchando, simplemente.  
****-Pero entonces, ya era tarde... Cepillo y yo peleamos con la Siamesa. Llegaron las Ratas, y acabaron con todos y con todo. Cuando salimos Turquesa y yo, nos encaminamos hacia el Bosque; ella, con la perspectiva de reunirse con Rayo, y yo, con un deseo nacido de mi arrepentimiento.  
****Lucero se detuvo, y el Lobo -que había estado todo el viaje caminando frente a ella- dejó también de caminar y se dio vuelta, en lugar de seguir mirándola de reojo cada vez que ella le hablaba, como había hecho durante todo el viaje. Estaban ahora en pleno barrio de los Conejos (en el Sector Viejo), a seis manzanas de la Avenida del Centro y dos del pueblo de los Perros.  
****-Sí; con dolor viví desde que me echaste de tu lado... Y con dolor salí del pozo en donde caí.  
****"ahora estoy dispuesta a dejar todo eso y hacer cualquier cosa, para volver a estar contigo...  
****Albino la miró, pero no ya de mal humor, sino con el ánimo perturbado por esa Loba, que era su hermosa Loba; y que ahora quería volver a su lado, mientras él sentía crecer a Lucero en su amor de Lobo igual que una Rosa llena de espinas, que ahora brotaban tejiendo una historia de amor y dolor entre los dos.  
****-Pero... Para que estemos realmente bien, vamos a tener que arreglar muchas cosas, aún... Y además, algo de Rayo... siempre va a estar... -el Lobo acabó soltando todo lo que había estado guardando adentro. -¿Ves? ¡Por eso te eché! ¡Sólo pasó por el Bosque un Gato, y tuviste que arruinar nuestro amor llevándolo a tener esa relación, haciéndonos caer en desgracia a él y a mí... Y cayendo tú misma, después!  
****-¡Pero... Ya no...! -Tembló ella.  
****-¡Y cuando te hablé de la Gata que mató el Mastín, trataste de convencerme de que había intentado robarte una Perdiz que cazaste! -Lucero se agarraba la cabeza, lagrimeando.  
****-¡Y cuando te encontré en ese maldito hotel, lo único que se te ocurrió hacer, fue morderme!  
****La pobre Loba estaba en el suelo, protegiéndose la cabeza de lo que pudiera caerle encima por el ataque de ira de Albino.  
****Levantó la vista; el Lobo todavía temblaba, recuperando el aliento y el pulso perdidos.  
****-Tienes razón, Albi... Pero ya que hay cosas que no podemos olvidar, por lo menos tratemos de comprendernos.  
****"yo te comprendo por todo lo que hiciste. Pero ahora quisiera que me perdonaras por todas las cosas que hice.  
****"creo -dijo llorando- que algo en tu corazón hará que vuelvas a aceptarme a pesar de todo, y... ¡Por favor! -se arrojó sobre Albino. -¡Necesito que me aceptes! ¡Realmente lo necesito!  
****-Como quieras -dijo él tristemente. -Haré un esfuerzo, de mi parte.  
****-No; prefiero que respondas únicamente a esto... ¿Aceptarías seguir conmigo, a pesar de todo lo malo que pasó?  
****El Lobo finalmente se ablandó. -"Sí, mi Lucerito... Dijiste bien, antes. Todavía me quedaba algo en el corazón, para responder ante tus sentimientos".  
****-¡Ay, Albi! Estoy... ¡Estoy feliz!  
****-Yo también lo estoy. Bueno, ¿Vamos allá? ...Deben estar esperándonos. -Y echaron a andar nuevamente.  
****-Mientras vamos caminando -sugirió el Lobo- sigamos hablando de... Bah, de lo que sea.  
****-Muy bien, Albi. A ver qué te parece esto...  
****Y con la idea de levantar el ánimo de ambos, luego del trance reciente, entonó una canción alegre más que romántica, que ella y él conocían desde pequeños. Albino la acompañó a partir de la tercera estrofa.****"Esta canción es para ti",  
****le dijo un Lobo a la Luna;  
****y la Luna  
****se cubrió la cara  
****con su velo negro.****El Lobo esperó allá arriba,  
****y la Luna enamorada  
****volvió, redonda  
****y vestida de Oro  
****como un sol perdido.****Y el Lobo, confundido,  
****le dijo "no eres mi Luna;  
****no eres esa  
****de la piel plateada  
****que alumbró mi cielo".****Volvió la Luna al terruño  
****en donde el Lobo vivía;  
****y al no verlo,  
****su llanto fue niebla,  
****y lluvia su canto...****-Necesitábamos esto... ¿No, Lucerito?  
****-¡Claro, Albi!  
****-Bueno, llegamos... ¡Cuántas Ratas! -Comentó Albino.  
****-¡Ahí veo a Turquesa y a Rayo!****-Hablando del Lobo, ahí vienen los dos reconciliados. -Señaló el Gato poco después de las últimas palabras del Rey.  
****-¡Por fin! -se dijo Turquesa -Tengo un hambre... de Lobos.  
****Rayo fue a hablar con Lucero y con Albino, mientras el Portavoz le ofrecía al Rey de las Ratas...  
****-Aquí tenéis un nuevo cetro, Majestad.  
****Un Bandicoot intentaba declarársele a una Gris de Tejado, usando palabras que había oído de su Monarca.  
****-¡Oh! ...De mi corazón habéis hecho esclavo el amor, que vuestra espada de piedra...  
****-¡Que empiece el banquete, en honor de nuestros invitados! -Ordenó, sonriente, Su Alteza.  
****"para dos Gatos de triste pasado y venturoso futuro, un buen pescado asado. -Hizo una señal con su flamante cetro y dos enormes Norways (grandes incluso para los de su Raza) llegaron empujando una bandeja donde se veía un pez de tonos plateados y dorados.  
****El Rey se acercó a la Loba y a Albino.  
****-Para dos Lobos que pudieron volver a vivir juntos... una fuente doble de pollo al spiedo. -Un segundo par de Norways trajo la bandeja destinada a los Lobos; Lucero trató de contener a Albino, que se relamía.  
****-¡Pero dale las graciasssssssss... Mío! -Señaló una de las apetitosas aves.  
****-¿Y qué habrá para Collar de Piedras?  
****"pues un asado de solomillo deshuesado.  
****Y así fue; la comida y la velada transcurrieron alegres, entre anécdotas, cuentos y conversaciones.  
****Terminada la cena, Rayo habló brevemente con el Rey sobre el modo de hablar que usaba éste último.  
****Turquesa se acercó a ellos poco después e intervino en parte de la conversación.  
****En eso llegó Vocero y se inclinó ante su Señor.  
****-¡Perdón, su Alteza! ...Un delegado pide una audiencia con Vos.  
****-Bien; decidle que venga.  
****Y el Portavoz fue a buscarlo, presto.  
****Cuando el delegado vio a los dos cónyuges, se los señaló tembloroso al Rey, pero el Monarca lo tranquilizó.  
****-Hablad; no tengáis miedo. Los Gatos que veis, son mis huéspedes.  
****-Bueno... Yo represento a más de dos mil Ratas que perdieron su hogar a causa de una explosión que provocó un gigantesco derrumbe. No era gran cosa, pero ahora no tenemos dónde ir, así que espero sus sabios consejos o su justa decisión...  
****Tras meditar unos minutos, el gobernante encontró la solución.  
****-Conozco un lugar: un terreno silvestre que corre todo a lo largo del río, al este de la Ciudad. Os lo enseñaré hoy, y luego podréis estableceros allí.  
****El delegado se despidió en medio de numerosas genuflexiones.  
****-¡Muchas gracias, su Majestad... Sabía que no nos defraudaría!****Lucero y Albino ya se habían ido, pero permanecían cerca del barrio de las Ratas. Collar los encontró y, después de conversar con ellos, siguió su camino hacia el Bosque. Turquesa y Rayo continuaron hablando con el Rey.  
****-Nosotros -dijo la Gata- también le estamos agradecidos. En nuestro caso, por la excelente recepción y por la cena.  
****"ahora, quisiera decirle algo personalmente a toda su gente.  
****El alto personaje ordenó al Portavoz.  
****-Convocad a todo mi Pueblo.  
****...Y casi inmediatamente, alrededor de los Gatos y del Monarca, un círculo bullicioso cubrió la Plaza hasta los bordes y aún más allá: las Ratesas, del lado de Rayo, que miraba en todas direcciones viendo lo que para él siempre había sido comida, y las Ratas, del lado de Turquesa.  
****-Aquí, nuestra encantadora Siamesa tiene algo para deciros.  
****Ella apoyó la mano en el hombro del Gato.  
****-Se acerca el amanecer, y en un rato nos volvemos al Bosque.  
****Todas las vocecitas protestaron.  
****-¡Nooooo! ¡Rayo!  
****-¡Turquesa! ¡Noooo!  
****-De todos modos, quería decirles esto: en atención al Rey, y a la ayuda que nos prestaron en la búsqueda de la Loba, ni mis hijos, ni los hijos de mis hijos pondrán mano sobre ustedes.  
****-¡Bieeeeeeen! ¡Sííííííííí! -Corearon ahora las voces. La Siamesa le dio un golpecito al Gato con el codo.  
****-Y tú tampoco, ¿No, Rayito?  
****-¡Gulp! -se atragantó él; pero finalmente aceptó. -Bueeeno, creo que tendré que mejorar en mis prácticas de pesca.  
****Unas y otros se abalanzaron sobre Rayo y Turquesa respectivamente, para agradecerle a cada uno con entusiasmo. El Gato le tendía las manos a todas aquellas que pugnaban por abrazarlo; algunas suspiraban por él. Ellos vitoreaban a la Gata, y la mayoría los llenaba de besos a ambos.  
****-¿Volvemos ahora? -Preguntó ella.  
****-¡Adiós! ¡Regresen pronto! -Gritaron todas. Ante lo inevitable, incluso el Rey dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.  
****-Vamos a extrañarlos...  
****Después de esto, subieron por la barranca; al otro lado de la Plaza, que dominaba la pendiente, encontraron a Lucero y a Albino, que hablaban cerca del monumento rodeado de faroles encendidos a pleno.  
****-¿Qué tal? -saludó el Lobo. -Los vimos mientras subían. ¿Qué los trae por acá?  
****-Vinimos a despedirnos. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Collar? -Preguntó Rayo.  
****-Acaba de volver al Bosque -respondió la Loba. -Antes de irse nos habló de todo lo que hicieron ustedes tres, luego de aquella conversación sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****"ahora todos le debemos muchas cosas a la Anaconda, a Albino, a tu esposo... Y a ti, Turquesa.  
****Gracias a que me sacaste de ese hotel, recuperé a mi Lobito blanco.  
****-Y gracias a que trabajamos de acuerdo con las Corrientes Espirituales, se arreglaron nuestros problemas; en especial el tuyo, Rayo.  
****"aunque hay algo que no veo muy claro: tu encuentro con Turquesa tiene cierta relación con mi viaje a la Ciudad en busca del Perro... Pero hasta hoy no pude encontrarla, por más que lo intenté.  
****Al oír esto, Turquesa se adelantó un paso, y lo que contó llegó como una revelación.  
****-Pues... Era yo la que te preguntaba respecto de él cuando estabas semi-inconsciente a causa de tu pelea con el Perro. Y en realidad, quería ganármelo desde la vez que lo vi entrando al Callejón con el Gato viejo y con Clarita.  
****Albino, en su entusiasmo, por poco no le aullaba a Turquesa una canción de amor olvidando a Lucero. La Loba se quedó mirándola sin poder creer que fuera verdad todo lo que había oído... Y el Amarillo-Anaranjado casi se desmaya.  
****-¿¡Y por qué no me avis...!? Perdón, ¡No sé qué decir! -Confesó, contento, enojado y emocionado. Todo al mismo tiempo.  
****-No fue nada, en verdad. -Respondió el Lobo.  
****"nosotros nos vamos -agregó poco después- a algún lugar del Bosque donde podamos festejar nuestra reconciliación.  
****-Bueno, pues nosotros nos retiramos a descansar. -Declaró la Siamesa.  
****Y los cuatro se despidieron.  
****Luego, casi al final del Pre-Bosque del Sur, Rayo vio que ella tenía sueño.  
****-Si querés, podés quedarte por aquí para dormir. Yo no estoy cansado, ahora. Y tengo que hablar con Collar.  
****-No, te acompañooo... -Dijo ella en un bostezo.  
****Siguieron caminando en silencio. En cierto lugar del Bosque Abierto, la Gata decidió quedarse a echar una siestita. Allí se despidieron, y el Gato fue en busca de la Anaconda.**

**Día 14 (22/11)**

**Tomó por la ruta que salía del Pre-Bosque. Cuando llegó al lado del puente que cruzaba el río, algo dentro de él le hizo dejar la ruta y caminar por la orilla.  
****Algo en el paisaje traía a su memoria ciertos recuerdos aún indefinidos. Árboles y plantas que ya había visto le recordaban momentos de dolor superados hace mucho tiempo.  
****No obstante siguió avanzando, indeciso; sin que pudiera evitarlo, una tristeza creciente lo invadió.  
****Empezó entonces a temblar, asustado, mientras dos o tres lágrimas caían de sus ojos ambarinos.  
****Descendió por una barranca semicircular... Y allí estaba de nuevo en el lugar donde había ido a desahogarse por la muerte de Clarita.  
****El Gato no pudo contener el llanto por más tiempo. De pronto...  
****-¿Por qué estás llorando? -Dijo una voz. Apenas la oyó se dio vuelta de un salto y cayó medio desmayado al ver a Collar repitiendo esa misma pregunta de muchos días antes, lo mismo que si se repitiera un flujo en la marea de la laguna del tiempo...  
****-Perdoname; no creí que te asustaría tanto la Rueda del Tiempo.  
****-¿La qué, del qué? -Se incorporó el Gato dificultosamente.  
****-La Rueda del Tiempo. Esta hace que las cosas pasen una y otra vez... Si no se sabe cómo evitarlo.  
****Rayo quedó medio mareado con todo esto; lo bastante como para sentirse imposibilitado de hacer alguna pregunta al respecto.  
****-Conociendo ciertas leyes, es posible evitar, o revertir -en último caso- lo que la Rueda nos trae. Algo así como lo que hicieron ustedes luego de nuestra conversación sobre las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****"al final, en este caso todo cuanto había pasado de negativo, se convirtió en su aspecto o situación opuestos; Albino ayudó en cierto modo a que conocieras a Turquesa, y Lucero volvió al lado del Lobo, quien a su vez se reconcilió con el padre de Clarita.  
****-Pero, ¿Acaso sabías que todo esto iba a pasar?  
****-No, sino que -por decirlo así- inspiré en ustedes el deseo de encontrar una solución a todo.  
****"pero ustedes hicieron el trabajo que les tocaba hacer. Y más aún.  
****-Cierto, no lo había visto de este modo. El Lobo y yo ya sabemos cómo vino Turquesa al Bosque; pero ahora no sé qué decir... Una simple conversación terminó cambiando todo.  
****-No olvides lo que dije; cada uno hizo su parte.  
****-No, no lo olvidaré, por cierto.  
****Los dos salieron de la ribera para pasar al Bosque Abierto. Una vez allí, el Gato se acordó de un tema sobre el cual había pensado preguntarle ciertas cosas a Collar.  
****-Ayer dije que iba a preguntarte otras cosas con respecto a la Corriente de la Inteligencia. ¿Qué puedes decirme ahora?  
****-Dejame ver... Nada; no puedo enseñarte nada.  
****-¿Cómooo?  
****-No, pues la Corriente Espiritual no puede asimilarse desde afuera, sino desde adentro, con mucho trabajo interno... Al menos, es lo que sabemos las Anacondas a través de lo que nos dijeron algunos Gatos.  
****-Pero entonces, ¿Cómo puedo hacer para incorporar esa Corriente?  
****-Hay otra posibilidad; puedo ayudarte a que logres tu objetivo. ¿Empezamos?  
****-Empecemos. -Aceptó Rayo, y los dos iniciaron su recorrida por el Bosque.**

**-Ahora comenzamos a andar; hay un paisaje que conoces, pero cuando terminemos todo será para ti completamente distinto.  
****"incluso ahora estás viendo algo distinto de lo que veo yo; estás yendo por tu propio camino.  
****Cruzaron el puente del río que dividía el Bosque Abierto y el Blanco, y se encaminaron a la costa, cerca del Trebolar.  
****-Todos conocemos en primer lugar el mundo del Aire, por medio de los sonidos y los aromas que percibimos.  
****"luego nos llega el conocimiento del Fuego o Luz, el cual permite visualizar los objetos y, más adelante, reconocerlos.  
****"en tercer lugar comienza a investigarse la Materia o Tierra, logrando a través del tacto conocer más los objetos. Y por último, encontramos el Agua, que sugiere el crecimiento por medio del dolor, pero también la reflexión.  
****"el Saber puede ser Complementario -cuando se conocen todas las formas de uno o más objetos- y suplementario, cuando se conocen todas las formas de un mismo objeto.  
****Collar y Rayo llegaron al Bosque Blanco.  
****-Desarrollar el Conocimiento en lo interior, es como hablar con uno mismo, para conocerse y perfeccionarse; en cambio en lo exterior nos vincula al mundo cercano y lejano.  
****Al llegar a la orilla del río que separaba al Bosque Blanco del Robledal cambiaron de rumbo y fueron hacia el oeste.  
****-El Conocimiento puede ser desarrollado por medio de la búsqueda -investigación, cuestionamiento, experimentación- y otros métodos, o a través de la Intuición, la cual actúa de varias maneras: puede verse parte de un objeto e imaginar el resto o, si no se lo ve, tener una representación mental. Puede verse también, de este modo, la familia que integra ese objeto; su contraparte u opuesto; su no-existencia o su imagen parcial.  
****"un pensamiento nace de la memorización, o de la intuición unida al razonamiento.  
****"otra cosa: lo que veas, nunca será nada, comparado con las posibilidades de tu imaginación.  
****"en cada cosa existente, puede verse lo que hubo antes, y lo que vendrá luego.  
****"la mente puede ir de un pensamiento a otro, traer mil pensamientos en un instante o elaborar un complejo método de investigación; todo esto para estudiar determinado objeto. Pero cuando la Voluntad y la Serenidad gobiernan la mente, a través de la concentración se percibe el mismo objeto en todos sus ****aspectos: forma, tamaño, color, aroma, sonido, peso, gusto e impresión que provoca en uno.  
****"por último, cuando en tu interior dejan de bullir los pensamientos inútiles y las inquietudes, dejas de ser el que antes soportaba el ir y venir de los acontecimientos y empezás a ser la Causa que produce cosas, o la cosa misma.  
****-Bueno, esto es lo que tenía para decirte. Estamos ahora en el linde oeste del Bosque. ¿Qué puedes ver, a lo lejos?  
****Rayo observó el panorama. Se encontraban entre el límite sur del Bosque Cerrado y la Región de las Cavernas (un poco más lejos) y tenían detrás el Terreno de caza de los Lobos. El Gato se esforzó por ver alguna cosa, pero sin éxito, a causa del tapiz que un algodonal formaba en toda esa parte del Prado.  
****-No veo nada -respondió, -pero algo me fuerza a ir a través de este Prado.  
****-Entiendo... Sigue solo. -se entristeció Collar. -Yo no puedo acompañarte más allá.  
****-Pero, ¿Y Turquesa? Siento que me necesita.  
****Y trató de volver a todo correr diciendo -¡Tengo que ir a verla!  
****La Anaconda giró sobre sí misma y alcanzó a Rayo antes de que él pudiera entrar al Bosque.  
****-¡No! -exclamó. -¡Ya no puedes volver, ahora que llegaste hasta aquí!  
****El Gato había incorporado la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia, pero no sin un alto precio: su propia vida junto a Turquesa y a sus amigos.  
****Luego no supo qué responder; mientras la Serpiente hablaba, sentía que por dentro cambiaba como si creciera muchos años de una sola vez, o como si experimentara un gran dolor interno que al mismo tiempo se le escapaba por la piel.  
****-Todo lo que podías o debías hacer lo hiciste. Ahora podés seguir tu viaje a través del Prado.  
****-No... Aún no. Para retribuirte por estas enseñanzas, quiero decirte algo que en su momento me enseñó Turquesa: "en el fondo de toda lágrima, está el amor... - Collar enroscó tristemente su largo cuello alrededor del de su amigo. -...Y ahora dejaste salir todo lo que en realidad guardaba tu corazón".  
****-Gracias, Rayo... Adiós. Les diré a todos de tu parte... ¡Que estás bien! ¡Sé feliz! ¡Hazlo, por nosotros!**

**El Gato se introdujo en el algodonal. Los pompones semejantes a corderitos formaban un manto de nubes, al mecerse sobre sus tallos.  
****Un camino sin plantas se abría poco después, ensanchándose progresivamente. Rayo fue por él; no se veían ya ni la Ciudad ni el Bosque. En cambio, un extenso bañado de agua tibia -el cual sin embargo no superaba los dos centímetros de altura- cubría los pies del Gato.  
****En la orilla opuesta crecía otro algodonal... Pero en medio del Prado, bajo un cielo lleno de cirros en aparente abanico, vio un templo compuesto de tres niveles, como una pirámide escalonada.  
****El piso inferior era más alto que los dos de arriba juntos, y tenía una entrada flanqueada a cada lado por un par de columnas.  
****El nivel superior mostraba siete grandes ventanas. Sobre éste descollaba un gran Pájaro dorado representado como si estuviera a punto de alzar el vuelo.  
****Rayo se acercó a la alta y estrecha entrada. En los frisos de cada columna pudo ver una letra: "C" y "O" en las que estaban a su izquierda; "V" y "S", en las del lado contrario.  
****Ya en el interior del templo, vio que el paisaje cambiaba nuevamente.  
****La entrada desapareció y el Gato se vio en medio de un universo extraño. Era infinito, pero podía verlo en su inmensidad donde quiera que volviera la vista.  
****No tenía forma, pero podía sentir que avanzaba apoyando los pies sobre masas aceleradas de energía, por él mismo creadas y concentradas.  
****Cuando miró tras unas nubes cercanas de color violeta, allí estaba la imagen del Cielo que había visto tanto tiempo atrás.  
****Algo cayó entonces de sus ojos. Estaba lleno de felicidad y lloraba, pero esas lágrimas tenían el color del fuego.  
****Entonces corrió -o tal vez se deslizó- hacia la entrada. Luego cruzó la puerta de las Águilas y, sucesivamente, todas las demás, cuyas estatuas guardianas parecían ahora seres dotados de vida propia.  
****Al final del recorrido lo recibió la Esfera de Luz. Brillaba simultáneamente en tonos rosa y amarillo, que al mismo tiempo eran perfectamente reconocibles por separado.  
****Las manos que brotaron de la Esfera lo inundaron con un gran resplandor oro-rubí que le hizo cambiar por afuera y crecer. Crecer cada vez más, desprendiéndose de su antigua piel Amarillo-Anaranjada hasta convertirse nuevamente en un gran Gato dorado, brillante como el Sol.**

**Collar y la Gata venían caminando desde la costa del Bosque Abierto hacia el río que corría al oeste. Ella iba llorando sin consuelo.  
****-Así es, Turquesa; Rayo se fue, pero no sin cumplir con todo lo que tenía que hacer en esta parte de su vida.  
****-Pero, ¿Por qué... ¡Sniff! ...me dejó sola?  
****-Yo no diría que te ha dejado sola. Él está ahora en todas partes.  
****"está dentro de ti; está en los hijos que vas a tener, y el amor que tú misma le hiciste recuperar nos envuelve hoy a todos. -Ninguno de los dos podía imaginar que él también había incorporado la Corriente Espiritual de la Providencia.  
****Hasta aquí habían venido siguiendo el curso del río hacia su nacimiento. Después cruzaron el claro del Bosque Abierto (donde ella había encontrado a Rayo) y el puente que unía al Claro con el Bosque Cerrado.  
****-Nuestro mundo mejoró gracias a él. -Continuó Collar. En el sector donde se hallaban ahora, abundaban los manantiales y las rocas tapizadas de verde. Hasta el aire parecía lleno de agua y Musgo.  
****-Los que ahora quedamos, no debemos olvidar nunca lo que hizo, para no perder todo cuanto nos ayudó a conseguir.  
****Mientras Collar hablaba aún, la Gata y él vadearon los delgados arroyos y se adentraron en el Bosque Cerrado.**


	3. La Sombra de Rayo

**Día 13 (21/11)**

**Casi al mismo tiempo que el Rey de las Ratas ofrecía la gran cena a Turquesa, Rayo y los demás, alguien salía del Callejón de los Gatos con tanta tristeza como determinación.  
****Mientras en la Ciudad había una fiesta, en el Callejón alguien se quedaba solo; y en algún lugar del Bosque alguien esperaría al día siguiente por la llegada de un nuevo amor.**

**Día 13 (noche)**

**Tras despedirse de sus amigos, Lucero y Albino se quedaron un rato en el Sector Moderno para desayunar. Más tarde -ya pasado el amanecer- salieron hacia el Bosque.**

**Día 14 (22/11)**

**Esta vez no lo atravesaron, sino que fueron a lo largo del lado oriental. Así pasaron el Bosque Pequeño, el pueblo de las Serpientes y el Bosque del Sur.  
****Más allá, hacia el oeste, se hallaban el Terreno de caza de los Lobos (una franja ligeramente irregular, abundante en plantas como Retama y  
Mimbrera) y unas Cavernas deshabitadas.  
****Lindante con el Terreno de caza y separado por un río estaba el Robledal, hogar del Pueblo de los Lobos.  
****  
Los dos fueron a descansar en la ribera de ese río, donde crecían unas hierbas aromáticas que tenían al parecer propiedades mágicas, pues los Lobos -Lucero y Albino incluidos- las usaban para volar.  
****El Sol alumbraba desde el este, sucesivamente, el Bosque Pequeño (junto con el pueblo de las Serpientes), el Trebolar, el Bosque Abierto, y en parte el Bosque del Sur.  
****Mientras tanto, una figura temerosa venía siguiendo a Lucero y a Albino a una distancia prudente.  
****Se escondía en lo alto de un Roble cuando veía que un Lobo o una Anaconda andaban cerca de allí y volvía a bajar sólo si estaba segura de que el peligro había pasado.  
****La figura divisó el pueblo de las Serpientes y anduvo un largo trecho escurriéndose por la hierba.  
****En cuanto llegó al Bosque del Sur se armó de valor y corrió por el borde externo hasta que tuvo ante sus ojos a las Cavernas -no muy lejanas- y a los dos Lobos, que ya se acercaban a la orilla del río ****que bañaba el Terreno de caza.  
****La extraña forastera echó a correr nuevamente y se escondió en una de las Cavernas. Al comenzar su carrera perdió un adorno que llevaba mientras vivía en la Ciudad, pero no se molestó en regresar para recuperarlo, sino que permaneció en la fría oscuridad de una cueva, temblando y esperando algo ****que con suerte llegaría de un momento a otro. Trabajosamente excavó un hoyo para casos de emergencia y siguió aguardando.**

**La Loba tomó varias de las plantas mágicas y se perfumó con ellas; la hierba favorita de Albino cubría la cabeza de Lucero, entre las dos orejas. Él comprendió su juego, investigándola de a poco.  
****Respiró aquel aroma y se sintió como un nuevo ser al que le crecían alas, al tiempo que los miembros y la cabeza se le transformaban en algo que por el momento costaba reconocer.  
****El blanco pelo se convertía en oscuro plumaje ; los miembros posteriores en pies con garras; volvía a respirar, y era ya un Águila de grandes proporciones.  
****Lucero también había crecido y cambiado en su aspecto exterior: ahora era una Leona.  
****El Águila dio un salto hacia el cielo y comenzó a planear en círculos descendiendo gradualmente, ****mientras la Leona lo acompañaba en su danza de cortejo.  
****Cuando estaba a poca distancia del suelo, se lanzó en picado, casi verticalmente. Con sus garras y la fuerza de su amor desgarró la piel de la Leona, que se deshizo en agua, arena y piedras. Y la arena se amontonó hasta formar una montaña.  
****Luego ésta aprisionó al Ave y se lo tragó. Poco después empezó a rajarse desde la cúspide; los fragmentos terrosos se precipitaban con terrible estruendo.  
****Finalmente, de la abierta montaña salió, casi arrastrándose, una Criatura con partes de León y Águila. Un Grifo había nacido.  
****La mitad delantera desplegó sus alas en un primer intento por volar, pero la parte leonina no dejó que aquélla abandonara el suelo. El conflicto creció; las dos mitades pugnaron por arrancarse mutuamente del lugar que les correspondía por naturaleza... Hasta que la Criatura se desgarró, quedando ****en dos mitades separadas que volvieron a la forma primitiva de Loba y Lobo.  
****Los dos permanecieron allí hasta después del mediodía; ninguno sabía exactamente qué había pasado desde que llegaran al Bosque, no obstante lo cual pudieron imaginar que el festejo de su reconciliación había sido movido, considerando que en ese momento se hallaban sobre una de las Cavernas más altas.  
****Cuando bajaron, él salió a buscar el almuerzo de ambos. Después de comer descansaron hasta muy entrado el anochecer.  
****Durmieron juntos por primera vez en once días.**

**Día 15 (23/11)**

**El Lobo saludó a Lucero, que despertaba en ese momento.  
****-¿Cómo estás hoy? -Le preguntó luego, galante.  
****-Muy bien; fue un alivio volver al Bosque. Ya no podía seguir, en esa Ciudad...  
****-¿Quieres que vaya a buscar el desayuno?  
****-Bueno, mi Tigre. Vaya nomás.  
****Albino recorrió el Terreno de caza del Clan; volvió trayendo un par de Perdices.  
****Luego del pequeño banquete, le manifestó a la Loba su deseo de visitar las Cavernas. Ella no hizo ninguna objeción y él fue cantando lo que ambos habían cantado antes de llegar al barrio de las Ratas, sólo que en una versión más larga y adulta.  
****Un objeto llamó entonces su atención: un adorno en forma de cinta con una Dalia. Siguió caminando mientras se preguntaba de quién sería ese adorno abandonado. No mucho más adelante vio una fila de huellas pequeñas que -como él- iban a las Cavernas.  
****-Serán de Turquesa -se dijo. -¡Turquesa!  
****Varias veces llamó a la Gata Siamesa, pero no obtuvo contestación.  
****Las huellas entraban por la segunda cueva contando hacia la izquierda. Albino dudó unos instantes frente a la entrada. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo su amiga escondida allí? ¿Y si no era ella? ¿Y de quién sería ese adorno?  
****Sin poder encontrar una respuesta a tales interrogantes, decidió hallarla por sus propios medios; entró a la cueva...  
****El corredor, relativamente largo, se curvaba hacia la izquierda. Un poco más adelante se abría una segunda galería, la cual trazaba un arco que iba hacia el centro de la caverna. Albino caminó, cauteloso, por el corredor zigzagueante. Al entrar a la segunda galería, unos ojos que brillaban débilmente hicieron ****que se detuviera.  
****-¿Eres tú, Turquesa? -Preguntó asustado. Cuando dio uno o dos pasos hacia aquellos ojos, unas palabras que no esperaba oír en absoluto lo volvieron a frenar de golpe.  
****-¡No! ¡No te acerques más! ...Quédate donde estás...  
****-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso me conoces? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
****-No puedo decírtelo... ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No quiero que me veas, todavía! -hizo una pausa para tranquilizarse y agregó, simplemente: -Lobo, te amo...  
****Albino dio un respingo. -¿Des... desde cuándo?  
****-Desde que te vi en la Ciudad.  
****Él hizo memoria para saber quién podía ser, pero la única Loba que había ido hacia allá -según recordaba- era Lucero.  
****-Por favor, no preguntes más. -Pidió la temblorosa voz.  
****-Parece que me conoces; vamos, ¿Por qué no puedo verte?  
****-Será mejor que esperes. En realidad, me gustaría proponerte algo: si vuelves a la cueva por unos días más, y no tratas de saber quién soy, te prometo que yo misma me dejaré ver. ¿Aceptás?  
****El Lobo meditó en silencio sobre la insólita propuesta. Luego...  
****-Mmmh... Bueno, acepto; pero con una condición.  
****-¿Qué condición? -La extraña forastera se encogió más aún, temblando en la oscuridad.  
****-Quiero saber cuándo y dónde me conociste.  
****-Una noche, entre el Sector Sur y el Sector Viejo. Pero no sigas preguntando... -volvió a pedirle la vocecita asustada. -¿Vas a venir mañana, entonces?  
****-Sí, pero me hubiera gustado que fueras menos enigmática.  
****Albino pasó por alto el tono tembloroso de esa voz que le había declarado su amor en la oscuridad, pero se dijo que averiguaría la verdad de algún modo. La desconocida enamorada recién dejó de temblar cuando vio que él salía de la cueva.  
****-Creo que, desde hoy, debería cuidarme de esas plantas mágicas -Se decía el Lobo, entretanto.**

**Día 16 (24/11)**

**Llegó el día siguiente sin mayores novedades. Albino, que no le había contado nada a Lucero (¿Qué había pasado con Rayo, el día de su aniversario con Clarita?), esperó con cierto nerviosismo mezclado con impaciencia hasta la hora del almuerzo.  
****La Loba finalmente le pidió que fuera a buscar la comida; él se dirigió al Terreno de caza y permaneció inquieto, mirando en dirección de ella... hasta que por fin vio la oportunidad que estaba esperando para correr a todo galope hacia la cueva donde lo aguardaba un misterioso romance.  
****-Buen día -saludó. -Aquí estoy. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo.  
****-No te preocupes, puedes irte cuando quieras -los brillantes ojos parecieron agrandarse en las sombras. -Estuve pensando en ti desde ayer. Gracias por haber vuelto, mi Lobito...  
****-Yo también estuve pensando en ti... Preguntándome cómo serías; en tu voz -que por cierto no es de ninguna de las Lobas que conozco-, y también en el adorno que encontré ayer, cerca de unas huellas. ¿Eran tuyos, el rastro y el adorno?  
****-¿Las huellas? ...Tal vez. Hace unos cuantos días que estoy aquí y de noche salía para comer.  
****-Pero ¿Tan pequeñas son? ...Creí que serían de una Gata amiga mía.  
****-Ah, sí; una Siamesa Seal Point, ¿No? ¿Una con orejas, cara, guantes, botas y cola negros, y el resto gris?  
****-Esa misma; se llama Turquesa.  
****-Entonces debió ser ella. La vi de lejos, yendo con una Serpiente muy grande hacia el lado más tupido del Bosque.  
****Diciendo esto se refería al Bosque Cerrado.  
****-Pues sí, era ella; y el que la acompañaba se llama Collar de Piedras. Él es otro de mis mejores amigos. -Explicó Albino, sin advertir que su interlocutora había cometido un error potencialmente peligroso, en lo que se refería a Turquesa.  
****-Bueno, tengo que irme. Pero quisiera saber tu nombre, aunque sea.  
****-No puedo decírtelo, pero...  
****-¿Por qué? No le diré nada, a Lucero.  
****-¿A quién?  
****-¡Lucero! -le respondió mientras se alejaba. -¡La Loba con quien estoy en el Terreno de caza!  
****¡No me dirás que no la conocés!  
****-Sí... Bueno; pero eso no importa, ahora. Volvé mañana y tal vez sepas quién soy. Por el momento te dejé algo escrito en la pared izquierda, cerca de la entrada. Leelo y mañana seguimos hablando.  
****Al encontrar el mensaje se inclinó para leerlo; la última línea se hallaba casi pegada al suelo.  
**_**-**_**"**_**¿Por qué tan abajo...?**_**" ****-Se preguntó.  
****El mensaje en cuestión ocupaba cuatro líneas. Decía: "**_**Querido Lobo... Quiero volver a decirte, por medio de estas palabras, que te amo. Por buscarte, perdí voluntariamente**_** (seguía en la segunda línea) **_**...mis afectos y mis cosas más apreciadas. Ahora sólo te tengo a ti, aunque no puedas verme **_**(pasaba a la tercera) **_**...cada vez que vienes a hablar conmigo. Cuando me veas, tal vez comprendas esto: muchos son los destinos,**_** (y en el último renglón) **_**...y muchas las formas exteriores, pero el amor siempre es uno solo...**_**"  
****El Lobo quedó más confuso que antes, pero dejó de lado todos los interrogantes que acudían a su mente y corrió de regreso al terreno poblado de Mimbreras y Retamas.**

**Día 17 (25/11)**

**Albino fue nuevamente a llevarle el desayuno a la Loba, pero por la tarde volvió al misterioso idilio de las Cavernas.  
****-Pensé bastante, en el mensaje que me dejaste. No sé exactamente lo que quisiste decir, pero algo parecido me pasó hace poco, cuando casi me enamoro de la Gata que viste con Collar de Piedras.  
****No hubo comentario ni pregunta alguna sobre lo que había confesado Albino; el Lobo siguió con sus confidencias.  
****-Creo que... aunque todavía no sé cómo eres, me gustaría conocerte y estar un rato con vos.  
****Con esta última confesión, tampoco dijeron nada los ojos brillantes. Sólo se sacudieron levemente y cobraron un tono amarillo pálido, de sequedad otoñal.  
****Entonces volvió al lugar donde había dejado a Lucero; la encontró rato después, caminando cerca del Terreno de caza.**

**Día 15 (23/11)**

**Luego de estar un día en el Bosque Cerrado, Turquesa y Collar pasaron cerca de la pedregosa Playa donde vivía él y cruzaron el puente que llevaba al Bosque Pequeño, el cual crecía al norte del pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****El Bosque era de poca extensión; en cambio era rico en cuanto a variedad de árboles: Cedros, Ceibos y Urundayes alternaban con Ibirá-pitáes, Lapachos, y Palmas que compartían con los Ceibos la orilla del río.  
****La Gata y la Anaconda llegaron a la entrada del pueblo de las Serpientes, también llamado Pueblo-Hogar. Tenía aquel poblado un número reducido de habitantes (382) y poco movimiento, por lo que su existencia era prácticamente ignorada en la Ciudad. El ocasional viaje de Collar -cuando acompañó ****a Albino en busca de Lucero- sólo había provocado algunos comentarios en voz baja, en el Sector Viejo.  
****Pueblo-Hogar era más que nada una aglomeración de casitas agrupadas de acuerdo con la necesidad que tenía del río cada habitante. A metros del poblado había un terreno cultivado, y también a poca distancia de las demás casas se levantaba la vivienda del Jefe del pueblo.  
****-Al otro lado de este río -señaló él-, hacia el oeste, se encuentra el Robledal, del cual debes cuidarte de entrar sin compañía de ninguna clase; y más aún, de entrar sola de noche.  
****-¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema?  
****-El Robledal es territorio exclusivo de los Lobos, lo mismo que un terreno que usan como sitio de cacería y un claro por donde entran a su Bosque. Por otra parte, no todos los Lobos son como Albino.  
****-Ah, sí; de eso puedo estar segura. Apenas aparecí por el Bosque buscando a Rayo, dos de ellos trataron de conquistarme. Pero no pudieron: terminaron yendo a llamar a Albino, que tenía que ayudarme -según mi plan elaborado de antemano- a encontrar al Gato. -Y una sonrisita brilló en el ****rostro de la Siamesa por el recuerdo de la anécdota.  
****Cuando Turquesa y Collar cruzaron la entrada del poblado, ella paseó la mirada por las distintas viviendas, algunas de las cuales tenían empalizadas dispuestas como medianeras; estaban construidas con cañas fuertemente atadas.  
****De pronto alguien habló. La Gata se dio vuelta casi de un salto.  
****-¡Collar! ¡No te veo desde hace siete mudas!  
****-¿Qué tal, Río de Tierra? ¿Cómo va todo?  
****-Bien... Ayer por la tarde me encontré con Trebolaria. Desde que la dejaste sin su almuerzo en el Trebolar, no quiere ni oír hablar de ti.  
****-Ya se le pasará. De todos modos tiene que saber reconocer a mis amigos. Por cierto, mira, te presento a Turquesa.  
****-Turquesa, ¿Eh? -la estudió Río de Tierra. -Extraño nombre, para mí. Pero tus ojos son dos estrellas azules brillando en tu cuerpo, que es la noche.  
****-Déjala -intervino Collar. -Perdió a su Gato hace muy poco. Vamos, te presentaré ante los demás.  
****La Gata no se hizo rogar. Muy distinto era lo que acababa de oír respecto de lo que le habían dicho Cepillo y Pardo, y sin embargo las palabras de la Serpiente la dejaron tan indefensa como hoja en el viento. Con un escalofrío juró para sí misma no separarse un instante de la vigilancia de Collar, por si en un descuido propio Río de Tierra lograba hasta cierto punto hipnotizarla para que se casara con él.  
****¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? ...Ella no iba a comprobarlo en carne propia.  
****Luego del mediodía, Collar le presentó a Turquesa algunos de los demás habitantes del poblado, incluyendo -por supuesto- al Jefe Machahuai, una Anaconda que superaba largamente los diez metros de largo. Al anochecer del mismo día -unas horas después de la primera visita del Lobo a las Cavernas-, ****todos se juntaron a la orilla del río para cantar y bailar hasta después de la medianoche.  
****Las voces sonaban profundas pero alegres, en mitad del crepúsculo.**

**¡No le hagas caso,  
****Uturungo!  
****No le prestes atención  
****al Zorro, cuando te dice  
****que las estrellas  
****Peces en el agua son.**

**Cuídate de él,  
****Uturungo,  
****si dice que las colmenas  
****son frutas que dan la miel  
****con semillitas  
****que cantan...**

**Turquesa observaba fascinada al grupo de Serpientes que se mecía de un lado a otro como las Palmas de la orilla. Pronto las de menor edad se retiraron y les llegó el turno a las mayores.**

**En mis ojos te guardé  
****aquella vez que te vi...  
****Cuando por mi corazón  
****pasaste como un ladrón.  
****Lo que contigo viví  
****siempre lo recordaré.**

**Hoy, que nuestros pensamientos  
****nos unen al florecer,  
****puedo verte en este río  
****que no deja de correr,  
****pues sabe que en mi destierro  
****tu rostro quiero tener.**

**Mi piel en flor te entregué...  
****y todo lo que te di  
****para sembrar este amor  
****me hace olvidar el dolor  
****de un corazón que por ti  
****para siempre abandoné.**

**Hoy, que las flores del tiempo  
****nos separan al crecer,  
****podrás mirarme en el Sol  
****que sangra al amanecer,  
****y en ti, pensando estaré  
****de cara al atardecer.**

**Y de noche mandaré  
****una estrella para ti...  
****Que tu huella alumbrará,  
****y por mi boca hablará  
****de tu recuerdo, que aquí  
****dentro siempre guardaré...**

**La fiesta continuó hasta que la Luna cambió el color del río.  
****  
Cuando, más tarde, casi todas las Anacondas estaban ya en sus hogares, Turquesa y Collar permanecieron unos minutos más hablando bajo las estrellas.  
****La Serpiente meditó largo rato antes de preguntar.  
****-¿No podrías enseñarme lo que sabés de la Corriente Espiritual del Amor?  
****La Gata sonrió.  
****-No sé si podré; el Amor no es algo que pueda enseñarse o aprenderse. Hay que vivirlo, Collar.  
****-¿Cómo se explica eso?  
****-Ehm... Pues no es en sí un pensamiento, sino una emoción. Pero no te desanimes. Voy a buscarle la vuelta, y mañana tal vez podamos hacer algo.  
****-Me gustaría... -Se limitó a decir la Anaconda. Fue en el Bosque Cerrado, caminando y conversando con Turquesa, que Collar empezó a tener esa pregunta dándole vueltas en la mente, tras saber que su amiga había incorporado y aplicado esa Corriente Espiritual, entre otras.  
****Al terminar la conversación, ella y Collar fueron a conversar un rato con el Jefe Machahuai.**

**Día 16 (24/11)**

**Fue recién al día siguiente, pues, que llamó a Collar para iniciar el trabajo que había programado de antemano.  
****Por la tarde -mientras Albino hacía su segunda visita a las Cavernas- la Gata y la Serpiente fueron al Bosque Pequeño. Collar se quedó allí por indicación de Turquesa, la cual salió a buscar dos posibles ayudantes que aceptaran colaborar con ella en su primer plan de acción.  
****Yendo por el Bosque del Sur encontró a una Loba llamada Aurora.  
****-¿Qué anda haciendo una Gata por aquí, eh? -Preguntó la Loba en tono inquisitivo.  
****-Ah, este... Estaba buscando a alguien que pudiera hacerme un favor. -Le respondió tratando de medir sus palabras. Luego empezó a explicarle abiertamente lo que debía hacer si aceptaba ayudarla.  
****El plan era que Aurora se acercara a Collar y le hiciera saber -por medio de frases románticas fingidas- que se había enamorado de él.  
****Había en ese juego una segunda participante: era una Serpiente, a la cual Turquesa encontró poco después.  
****-¡Pero si es la Gata Siamesa! -exclamó la Anaconda. -¿Y dónde anda el Gato rayado que estaba contigo?  
****-Se me fue hace unos días, para siempre. Ahora ya estará en paz, el pobrecito.  
****-Vaya, no me había enterado. ¿Y para qué me buscabas? ...Porque supongo que era eso lo que estabas haciendo.  
****-Bueno, quería que fueras con Aurora, la Loba que viene conmigo, y hablaras con Collar de Piedras. Sólo tienes que mostrarte fría y distante, no importa lo que digas.  
****-Así que Collar de Piedras, ¿Y por qué, justamente yo, tengo que hablar con él?  
****-Es por una cosa que estamos haciendo. Si no quieres ayudarme, no importa; ya encontraré a otra Anacondesa.  
****-No, -se apresuró a responder ella. -No te vayas... A pesar de todo hablaré con él, aunque me haya arruinado la jugada que tan bien estaba saliéndome.  
****Turquesa la miró sin comprender.  
****-Fue allí, en el Trebolar... ¡En mi propia casa!  
****Pues sí, era Trebolaria. Había estado enojada con Collar desde que su intromisión le privara de su almuerzo a base de Gatos.  
****Cuando logró reponerse del susto que le había producido el saber que tenía delante a tan peligrosa Anacondesa, la Gata llevó a Aurora y a Trebolaria al Bosque Pequeño, donde esperaba Collar.  
****Luego se quedó observando todo detrás de un Urunday, mientras tomaba nota mentalmente de lo que hacía él.**

**Día 17 (25/11)**

**En la mañana de este día, la Gata mantuvo con el Jefe del poblado una larga conversación, en el transcurso de la cual le preguntó cosas sobre tradiciones, creencias y leyendas.  
****Luego usó lo que había escuchado como tema de discusión con Collar de Piedras, valiéndose al igual que él de palabras sabias (según el criterio de Pueblo-Hogar).  
****Hacia el mediodía se adornó al estilo del Pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****Por último -casi al mismo tiempo que el monólogo de Albino- volvió a desarreglarse y se mostró, en cambio, increíblemente amable y tierna.  
****Al anochecer le preguntó a la Anaconda si había comprendido cada una de sus formas de actuar.**

**Día 18 (26/11)**

**En la tercera prueba, la Gata le ofreció y le pidió una serie de cosas a lo largo de todo el día; a veces pidiéndole y dándole una misma cosa reiteradamente, para que la Serpiente comprendiera el problema de la aceptación y el rechazo.**

**Día 19 (27/11)**

**En el cuarto día, Turquesa le hizo saber que tenía que ofrecerle por todos los medios posibles un regalo, hasta que ella lo aceptara.  
****Sólo para empezar era necesario, si no imprescindible, que la Anaconda supiera qué clase de cosas podían gustarle a Turquesa. Collar pasó toda la mañana pensando hasta llegar a esa conclusión.**

**Día 20 (28/11)**

**Para la siguiente prueba, tenía que hacerle a Turquesa una pregunta simple pero profunda a la vez (¿Cómo estás?). Se pasó la tarde haciendo preguntas, pero no encontró la que ella esperaba oír.**

**Día 21 (29/11)**

**En la sexta jornada la Anaconda tuvo que hacer, no sin gran esfuerzo, una serie de trabajos manuales en Pueblo-Hogar.**

**Día 22 (30/11)**

**Tras haber reflexionado prácticamente toda la noche anterior, él le planteó a Turquesa la posibilidad de su renuncia, pero obtuvo un audaz regaño de la Gata, que además suspendió el trabajo programado para ese día.  
****-Mira, Collar -le dijo. -Me pediste que hiciéramos una cosa; y en lo que a mí respecta, vamos a seguir intentándola. Debes saber que hay otras opciones, dentro de las Corrientes Espirituales, aparte de la que estás buscando asimilar ahora. Pero si querés dominar y aplicar esta Corriente, no podés empezar ****negando tus propias oportunidades. Acordate de cómo Rayo logró incorporar dos de ellas (las de la Inteligencia y del Perdón). Esto por sí solo debería servirte como ejemplo. Ahora mejor será que medites un poco sobre lo que dije; no habrá lección por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.  
****Y Collar, cabizbajo y meditabundo, se retiró a su casa de adobe.**

**Día 23 (1/12)**

**La octava prueba consistía en que Collar incrementara su contacto con la naturaleza. La Gata volvió al Bosque del Sur, esta vez acompañada por la Anaconda. Allí tuvo que aprender él, entre otras cosas, a hablar con todo lo que se encontraba en ese Bosque; desde las plantas hasta las piedras, el agua ****del río y las nubes.  
****-No creas que es pura fábula -le advirtió Turquesa al percibir su vacilación. -Cada uno de ellos puede entenderte, a su modo. Basta con proponértelo y tratar de captar sus leves sonidos...  
****Mientras, en la Región de las Cavernas, alguien aullaba. Pero no era Albino; tampoco uno de sus compañeros llamando la atención de alguna Loba, sino nada menos que Lucero, lanzando en lo alto de una caverna su canto a pleno pulmón, por algo ocurrido el día anterior.**

**Día 24 (2/12)**

**Aunque Collar no había aprendido del todo lo que necesitaba saber, él y los suyos despidieron a Turquesa (pues había planeado de antemano ir ese día a la Ciudad) con muchos regalos y palabras de agradecimiento. Unos le obsequiaron pulseritas y collares hechos de piedras o semillas; otros, un ****trajecito de estilo artesanal especialmente arreglado para ella.  
****Por otra parte, como desde hacía varios días que recelaban un ataque del Lobo Cepillo -al cual habían visto rondando por la orilla opuesta - el Jefe del poblado la llevó al Bosque Pequeño para llamar a dos singulares personajes que vivían en aquella arboleda, aunque la Gata nunca los hubiera visto. Se trataba del Zorro Juan y de su tío Tigre, los cuales, siguiendo las indicaciones de Machahuai, dejaron de lado sus cuestiones personales y acompañaron a Turquesa por el Bosque y el Prado.  
****Viéndolos y oyéndolos, la Gata sintió que formaba parte de un cuento lejano; se encontró -por intermedio de Juan y el Tigre- con varios amigos de ellos que vivían en la Región de los Ríos: estaban los Yacarés, las Rayas, los Flamencos, las Gamas, los Coatíes, las Víboras de Coral, los Tigres (o Jaguares), la Tortuga, el Carpinchito, y sobre todo, la Anaconda... Reina de los ríos que sólo aceptaba compartir su reino con el Yacaré y la Raya.  
****Al salir a la ruta, Turquesa comprobó extrañada que no había pasado más de una hora desde su salida de Pueblo-Hogar. El Sol aún estaba muy alto en el cielo... ¡Pero había vivido innumerables aventuras junto a sus acompañantes, entre aquellos extraños personajes!  
****Ya frente al Pre-Bosque del Sur, el Zorro y el Tigre se despidieron de la Gata y desaparecieron en la distancia, cuando todavía no habían cruzado el límite del Bosque Abierto. Sólo se oían la voz de Juan huyendo, y la del Tigre corriendo detrás.**

**El Sol iba ganando terreno hacia el cenit. En Pueblo-Hogar, Collar de Piedras meditó sobre sus experiencias de los últimos ocho días, y por la tarde fue en busca de Albino para contarle lo ocurrido con Rayo.  
****Turquesa, entretanto, comenzaba su vida solitaria en la Ciudad.**

**Día 18 (26/11)**

**Lucero y Albino pasaban sus últimas horas juntos en el Terreno de caza. En poco tiempo se separarían por unos días y volverían a reunirse en las Cavernas cercanas.  
****Mientras Collar trataba de comprender la cuestión del rechazo y la aceptación, la Loba se despidió de Albino y, por el momento, partió con rumbo indefinido.  
****El Lobo regresó por cuarta vez a la cueva; desde el día anterior sentía deseos de contarle a su invisible pretendiente de sus emociones.  
****-Hola, Lobito. -saludó la voz. -¿Me extrañaste, ayer? Tuve un problema y no pude venir a verte.  
****-¿Cómo? ...Yo te vi y hablé contigo, aunque no me acuerdo si me contestaste.  
****-Pues no; en una de las salidas que hice para comer, vi que alguien entraba a las Cavernas, y tuve que esconderme entre las plantas de Retama. Y me quedé muy triste. Sólo tuve un momento de consuelo. ****Fue cuando te vi pasar en dirección de la cueva y a la luz del día: blanco, con un manto en la espalda apenas plateado y beige... ¡Nunca imaginé que un Lobo pudiera ser tan hermoso!  
****Pero él casi no prestó atención a tales elogios. Sintió un temblor creciente que lo recorrió por entero. ¿Era Lucero, entonces, la que escuchaba en silencio sus confesiones?  
****Mientras se preguntaba lo que ya le parecía evidente, le llegó el golpe de gracia: la misteriosa enamorada salió de las sombras y Albino reconoció -con los ojos abiertos como platos- a una de las Gatas que había visto en el Callejón.  
****Era Leonela, la misma que le había guiñado un ojo y que lloraba al verlo partir.  
****-Entonces eran tuyos, el adorno y las huellas que vi el otro día... Ahora entiendo por qué mentiste cuando te pregunté sobre eso, pero, ¿Cómo pudo pasar? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió venir a buscarme? ¡Justo a mí! ¿Por qué?  
****Ella se tendió junto al Lobo, hablando lenta y continuamente.  
****-¿Sabes? ...Cuando te fuiste del Callejón de los Gatos, yo me puse triste. Y creí que era por la emoción que nos embargaba a todos en ese momento, pero más tarde me di cuenta de que te quería.  
****"al principio traté de apartarte de mis pensamientos en consideración hacia el Gato negro, con quien me casé hace tiempo. Pero no pude, y al final decidí salir a buscarte. Cuando llegué al Bosque, siguiendo el curso del río, te vi caminando con la Loba hacia el terreno de Mimbreras, y yo corrí hasta ****las Cavernas, dejando caer el adorno que luego encontraste. Esperé un día o dos, y finalmente viniste; mi deseo se había cumplido. Perdóname por el engaño; no quería que te fueras, al saber quién era en realidad.  
****-**_**Deben ser verdaderamente malas, esas plantas mágicas ... **_**-Pensó Albino, y tras reflexionar unos instantes resolvió improvisar un plan para poder hablar con el Gato negro. Jugaría la misma partida que Leonela.  
****-Está bien, no te preocupes. En realidad yo estuve ciego; pero sé que desde la primera vez que hablamos, quiero tenerte y estar con vos en un lugar sólo para nosotros...  
****Y le dio un beso que le hizo dudar de sí mismo, en cuanto al amor que sentía por Lucero.  
****-El problema, mi Gatita, es que aquí en el Bosque es peligroso estar juntos ¿Sabes?, deberíamos ir a la Ciudad. Conozco un lugar: es el Hotel "Harlem", aunque ya no funciona como tal. ¿Qué te parece?  
****La Gata estaba en ese momento demasiado extasiada como para poder responder a las palabras de Albino.  
****-Nadie va a ese hotel, ahora. Podríamos estar solos... Tranquilos...  
****-Sí, mi Lobito amoroso de mi vida, cuando quieras. -Respondió finalmente Leonela, para alivio de él, que por cierto ya parecía un experto en el arte de la conquista.  
****En silencio devolvió algunos de los mimos de ella. Cuando lo creyó oportuno preguntó.  
****-¿Vamos yendo?  
****El Lobo salió con la Gata al Prado que rodeaba a las Cavernas. Un poco más lejos, sobre la arena, vio las huellas de Lucero, que se dirigía a otra de aquellas cuevas.  
****Con un suspiro de resignación, siguió caminando con Leonela rumbo a la Ciudad.**

**Día 19 (27/11)**

**Mientras Collar trataba de que Turquesa aceptara un regalo suyo, Leonela y Albino recorrían el Sector Sur conversando -con ciertas dificultades por parte de él- de sus gustos y cosas personales.  
****-Yo me llamo Leonela -dijo la Gata alisando su largo pelo Amarillo-Anaranjado. -¿Y tú?  
****-Albino...  
****-Ah... Es lindo ese nombre. No sé; es raro...  
****-Es por mi piel. Tengo ese color desde Lobezno.  
****-Claro; ehmm... Aparte de la vez que fuiste al Callejón, ¿Habías estado en la Ciudad?  
****-¿Eh? ...No, nunca. -El Lobo trataba de evitar cierto tema.  
****-Vaaamos... Que aunque en el Callejón te hayan perdonado, los demás Gatos siempre se acordarán de que ayudaste al Perro en su plan de venganza.  
****-Tenés razón, no debí decir lo que dije.  
****-Está bien; ¿Dónde vives?  
****-En un Robledal, cerca de donde me viste con Lucero.  
****-Ah, pero, ¿Vives solo, allá?  
****-No, con la Loba. Y también están los demás Lobos de la Manada.  
****Antes de llegar al pueblo de los Gatos se detuvieron a descansar en una plaza.  
****-El paseo me dio hambre. ¿Qué te parece si nos buscamos algo para comer?  
****-Bueno. -Aceptó el Lobo, tratando de no desviar su mirada de la de ella, pues aún lo inquietaba la imagen de la Gata y lo que aquélla le sugería.  
****-A propósito, ¿Qué cosas te gustan?  
****En ese momento él se acordó de la forma en que conseguían su comida los Lobos, por lo cual prefirió responder otra cosa.  
****-Me gustan... las comidas a base de hortalizas, verduras frescas o hervidas, legumbres...  
****-¿Pero cómo? - frunció ligeramente ella el ceño. -¿Y qué hay del pollo? ¿Y la carne de Cordero asada? ¿No comiste nunca, algo cazado por ti?  
****Albino tuvo que responder que sí, y admitir que "Lobo era, y Lobo seguiría siendo".  
****Al terminar de comer, los dos volvieron a la plaza donde habían ido a descansar.  
****Albino, que buscaba desesperadamente una excusa para ir al Callejón de los Gatos sin que Leonela se enterara, de pronto encontró una posible solución.  
****-Aunque recién nos conocemos, se me ocurrió algo.  
****-¿Qué, mi Lobito blanco?  
****-Hacerte un regalito.  
****-¿Sí...? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué cosaaa?  
****-Es una sorpresa; lo sabrás cuando regrese.  
****-Nooooo... -Se hizo la enojada Leonela.  
****-De todos modos no tardaré mucho, mi Tigresita rubia.  
****Tras estas palabras, la Gata lo dejó ir sin más preguntas. Él dobló por la primera esquina que encontró y luego echó a correr para llegar lo antes posible al Callejón.**

**Cuando llegó -casi exhausto- vio a Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio, al Gato negro y a Michelle reunidos a la entrada de la casa que compartían todos los Gatos del Callejón: Ágata, Safira, Michelle, Urbano, Enoch Ernesto Ireneo y el Gato negro; y Leonela, antes de su partida.  
****Al llegar llamó aparte a éste último y, en la conversación que tuvieron, buscó la manera de decirle que Leonela estaba con él.  
****-¿Qué queríah deshir?  
****-No, nada... Venía para que me hablaras un poco de tu esposa.  
****-¿...?  
****-Sólo quería saber cosas como su forma de ser, su origen... Eso, nomás.  
****-Ah, bueno. Antesh de venir al Cayejón de los Gatosh, con Mishél, eya vivía en Shiudad Lush. Pero un día deshidió no volver a vivir de su amor y dejar todo esho atrah. Ashí fue como yegó, con su amiga, al Cayejón. -**_**Albino temblaba por dentro, al enterarse de semejantes historias pasadas-.  
**_**"cuando la vi, con su largo pelo rubio y me saludó dishiendo "**_**Bonyú, mon petí shatón nuá**_**", mi motorshito de adentro empezó a ashelerar, y por poco no se me pasa de revolushionesh...  
****Los ojitos pardos del Rex de pelo crespo brillaron, al recordar el Gato aquel momento.  
****-Unoh días despuéh -continuó- la conquishté regalándole una vinsha con una flor.  
****El Lobo lo miró sin saber qué hacer. ¿Cómo empezaría a decirle lo que estaba pasando?  
****-Ahora estaba hablando con Urbano y con Mishél. Noh preguntábamos adónde podría estar mi Gatita rubia... ¡Hashe cinco díah que se fué no shé para dónde, y...!  
****-No shig... **_**¡Uf...!**_**, no sigas hablando. -lo interrumpió inclinando la cabeza. -Ella está conmigo desde ayer. La traje a la Ciudad sin decirle para qué, pero...  
****-¿Cómo qu' eshtá con voh? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada? ¡Mi querida Leonela! ¿Dónde está ahora, ah?  
****-Perdona, yo no hice nada. Ella está esperándome en una plaza del Sector Sur. Le dije que le llevaría un regalo como excusa para venir a avisarte de esto, y ...Pero, ¡No! ¡Espera!  
****De cualquier modo no hubo caso. El Lobo tuvo que correr -tampoco quería hacerle daño al Gato- de regreso a la plaza donde estaba Leonela. En la confusión que siguió, se vio obligado a defenderse, y luego a defenderla a ella.  
****Cuando el Gato negro regresó furioso al Callejón, la Gata se arrojó llorando sobre él, agradeciéndole varias veces por haberla defendido. El Lobo la tranquilizaba, sin saber bien lo que hacía.  
****Al caer la noche, los dos se dirigieron al Sector Viejo.**

**Día 20 (28/11)**

**El mismo día en que Collar buscaba -sin lograrlo- la pregunta que debía hacerle a Turquesa, llovió de la mañana al anochecer, en forma ininterrumpida.  
****Leonela, a la que Albino había llevado según sus planes al ya extinto Hotel "Harlem", le hizo prometer que no la dejaría ni por un momento y se lo pasó durmiendo. El se quedó reflexionando un rato, pero luego terminó contemplando a la Gata por varias horas, con pensamientos y emociones consecutivos y casi contradictorios.**

**Día 21 (29/11)**

**Al tercer día del viaje de los dos a la Ciudad -mientras la Anaconda intentaba hacer unos trabajos manuales- Albino le confesó a Leonela que se sentía confundido.  
****-Como dije en la cueva -creyendo que eras tú la que estaba escuchando- por poco me enamoro de una Siamesa amiga mía... Y también me asaltó el deseo de estar contigo a solas y hablar de lo que sentía; claro que no sabía quién eras.  
****"por otro lado -le recordó como si se lo hiciera él mismo- tendría que ir a ver cómo está mi Loba, con quien ya tengo hecha la vida. Si me quedo, es para ver si puedo encontrar una solución a todo esto.  
****La Gata se puso triste.  
****-Pero, ¿Es que no sientes lo mismo que siento yo por ti?  
****Albino le respondió que sí, pero que buscaba con dicho sentimiento ayudarla a saber con más seguridad lo que sentía por él.  
****Ahora Leonela era un mar de lágrimas mientras llamaba al Lobo "tonto" y "ciego", y le reprochaba el hecho de no creer que ella estaba segura de su amor hacia él.  
****Después de este último trance, no le habló por más de un día.**

**Día 22 (30/11)**

**En la Ciudad seguía el silencio de Leonela; y en Pueblo-Hogar había otro silencio: el de la actividad de Turquesa y Collar, que había pensado renunciar a su objetivos. Pero en las Cavernas una nueva vida hablaba.  
****Lucero supo que estaba lista y ese día no fue a cazar. Entró a la cueva que había acondicionado de a ratos, con hierbas perfumadas y hojas frescas, cuando pensaba en el momento en que ellos llegarían.  
****La Loba se tendió contra el rincón de la cueva más lejano a la entrada. La oscuridad era casi completa; apenas si los vería llegar.  
****Luego pensó en Rayo, quien para ella aún vivía. ¿Qué diría si los viera, pequeños vástagos inmersos en una doble oscuridad?  
****Lucero los presentía, vacilantes; seguros únicamente en el deseo vuelto necesidad y diálogo corporal-sensitivo... Maternal y filial.  
****Pero no podía, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, imaginar la forma que tendrían... En las sombras no existen las formas, y sombras había dentro de la Loba ese día, cuando ella y el Gato...  
****Se estremeció; pero no fue por el recuerdo de aquella tarde roja, dorada y blanca.  
****Ellos ya llegaban.**

**Día 23 (1/12)**

**Mientras Collar trataba de reforzar su contacto con la naturaleza, el Lobo vio que el silencio de Leonela había durado ya dos días, y parecía querer seguir. Decidió entonces mostrarse firme, tras lo cual amenazó con volver al Callejón o a las Cavernas, con Lucero.  
****En ese momento ella volvió a hablar; cambió por completo su actitud y le comentó -en parte- lo que había estado pensando todo ese tiempo.  
****-Quiero preguntarte algo - dijo luego. -Pero antes quiero saber si podés reconocer que mis sentimientos son verdaderos.  
****-Bueno, sí; no puedo negarlos, pero... -Y no supo cómo seguir, pues se dio cuenta de que en la próxima frase o en la otra, empezaría a salir la cuestión de si él la quería o no.  
****Entonces, incorporándose bruscamente pero con cierto ardor en los ojos, le dijo a Leonela "Mira, yo dije que me había asaltado el deseo de estar con vos, cuando todavía no sabía quién eras... Y ahora quiero ayudarte de algún modo, pero soy yo el que está en un apuro, ¿Entiendes?"  
****"si lo que siento por ti es amor, ¿Cómo se supone que debo demostrártelo?  
****La Gata le sonrió.  
****-No te preocupes; yo sólo necesito que me digas lo que sientes por mí.  
****-Te lo diría. Pensaba hacerlo; pero... No sé. Fui alejándome de Lucero por ir a las Cavernas; te defendí del Gato negro; me quedé contemplándote mientras dormías...  
****-¿En serio? -Lo interrumpió, ilusionada.  
****-Sí, pasa que son cosas que en realidad no me convenía hacer.  
****-¿Por qué no?  
****-Por Lucero, naturalmente. Y a causa del Efecto Negativo del cual me habló Rayo.  
****Ella lo miró como si quisiera entrar por sus ojos.  
****-¿Sabes, Lobito? ...Me gustaría estar contigo como si fueran los dos últimos días de nuestras vidas. Esto también estuve pensándolo mientras no te hablaba.  
****Al oír esto, el Lobo se sintió con el ánimo perturbado, y con dos fuerzas opuestas dominándolo. Le dijo a Leonela que no podía esperar de él algo así.  
****-Te entiendo. Pero lo que te pido no es más que mi propio deseo. Después de eso, no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí.  
****-¿Por qué? ¿Adónde vas a ir?  
****-Me iré lejos; a la Región de los Ríos allá en el norte, probablemente.  
****Albino, compasivo, se acercó a la Gata como para acariciarla, pero ella lo rechazó diciendo que no había estado pensando en otra cosa en esos últimos días. Le repitió, por último, que cuando todo acabara ya no tendría que preocuparse por ella.  
****La Gata fue a un rincón del hotel y se recostó para esperarlo; él permanecía en el extremo opuesto. Minutos después lo vio acercarse y por un instante se asustó; pero finalmente pudo tranquilizarse -Albino pensaba a cada paso "**_**Perdón, Lucero**_**"-, y entre los dos surgieron momentos de amor rosado y celeste.  
****...Y ese amor que así vibraba en el interior de ambos, era la imagen invertida pero exacta del encuentro entre la Loba y el Gato.  
****La sombra de Rayo se proyectaba así sobre Leonela y el Lobo, aunque el enamoramiento de Lucero con el Gato correspondía al primer aspecto del Efecto Negativo, es decir el de la primera etapa (Comadrejas y Conejos, por ejemplo, enamorados de Gatos y Gatas respectivamente), en tanto que el caso de Leonela y Albino correspondía al segundo aspecto: la etapa en que los mismos Gatos (o Gatas) se enamoraban de otros habitantes de la Ciudad.  
****Más tarde el Lobo la vio un poco más adelante, echada cuan larga era y, creyendo que le había pasado algo, la ayudó a levantarse. Pero ella abrió los ojos y le aseguró que estaba bien.  
****Él, no obstante, le pidió que se cuidara; sabía cuánta responsabilidad tenía ahora para con la Gata.  
****Leonela se recostó nuevamente. Albino se tendió junto a ella, y los dos conversaron y descansaron hasta el día siguiente.**

**Día 24 (2/12)**

**Mientras Turquesa iba a la Ciudad con el Zorro y el Tigre, y Collar salía a buscar al Lobo, la Amarillo-Anaranjada y Albino pasaban su último día juntos.  
****Al anochecer, la Gata y el Lobo se despidieron; ni siquiera él lograba contener ahora el llanto.  
****Ella lo saludó desde lejos, yendo por una calle rumbo al Sector Portuario. Nunca lo olvidaría... Él, en cambio, tendría que olvidarla por el resto de su vida.  
****Vio perderse en la distancia a la que había llegado a querer y se volvió sin muchas ganas al Callejón de los Gatos.  
****Todos giraron al mismo tiempo sus ojos hacia él, mirándolo fijamente unos segundos, y luego se alejaron fingiendo ignorarlo.  
****El Lobo corrió detrás del Gato negro, rogándole que lo escuchara, pero él saltó hacia lo alto de un tejado y desde allí lo miró, desafiante.  
****Albino, afligido, le contó lo que había pasado con Leonela empezando por los encuentros en las Cavernas y hasta la pelea que habían tenido los tres en la plaza. Allí arriba seguía el congelado silencio.  
****Le habló entonces de sus intentos de ayudar a la Gata, del pedido de ella, y de lo que finalmente ocurrió... Al oír esto último, el Gato negro se sacudió violentamente y saltó desde el tejado para obligar al Lobo a que le contara todo de nuevo, pues estaba seguro de que Leonela no le había pedido semejante cosa.  
****Albino repitió su historia, pero no logró convencer al Gato de que decía la verdad. Así que terminaron yendo a arreglar sus asuntos públicamente, en el pueblo de los Perros.**

**Como se cuenta en la primera parte de esta historia, los Perros estaban dirigidos por un Jefe Collie.  
****Este controlaba a los habitantes de la Ciudad, el Bosque y las demás Regiones -secundando al Rey de las Ratas- desde el lugar en que ejercía su cargo: un edificio antiguo y de gran tamaño, situado en un extremo de la Plaza Mayor. Había en ese edificio dos grupos diferenciados de Perros, de los cuales ****el Jefe dirigía uno cuyos miembros representaban a la Ciudad y al resto del territorio.  
****La mayoría de los habitantes del pueblo en cuestión se dedicaba a observar las leyes, trabajar sirviéndose de ellas, o bien proponer algunas nuevas; de esto último se ocupaba el grupo que controlaba el Jefe Collie.  
****El número de pobladores sobrepasaba al de las demás Comunidades reconocidas exceptuando la de las Ratas (eran 479 Armadillos, 1623 Comadrejas, 3981 Conejos, 4390 Gatos, 4455 Perros, 5185 Ratas y 792 Zorros), pero uno podía estar seguro, al entrar a ese pueblo, de encontrar en esa Comunidad todas las Razas existentes.  
****Los que no trabajaban sirviéndose de las leyes o protestando contra ellas pidiendo otras nuevas, se dedicaban a componer canciones a través de las cuales pudieran expresar su disconformidad. Un ejemplo de este grupo lo constituían los Chihuahuas.****Después de cruzar la avenida que separaba al Sector Viejo del pueblo de los Perros, Albino y el Gato negro pidieron consejo para solicitar un juicio de primera instancia. Un Cocker Spaniel llamado Joe los interrogó, y al darse cuenta de lo que pedían les explicó.  
****-Ustedes lo que quieren es un juicio civil ordinario; sigan el tramo de la avenida que corre en diagonal hasta la plaza y crucen esta última a lo ancho. No tardarán en llegar al lugar de los Tribunales.  
****Así lo hicieron, y una vez allí convocaron a dos San Bernardos defensores -los cuales se ocuparían, por separado, de cada caso en particular- y a un Juez Boxer, quien organizaría y presidiría el juicio. Este daría comienzo una hora después.  
****El Boxer llegó al lugar donde había citado al acusador y al acusado, acompañado por los corpulentos San Bernardos. Los Perros-defensores llamaron cada cual por su lado al Gato y al Lobo.  
****El Perro-defensor "1" tenía a su cargo la defensa de Albino; le enumeró sus derechos (no podía ser obligado a declarar en su contra, ser condenado sin juicio previo, etc.) y lo llevó a su puesto en la sala del tribunal.  
****El Juez tomó asiento en su lugar de honor y dio comienzo a la primera parte del juicio dando la palabra al acusador, tras haberle tomado el juramento.  
****El Rex empezó a contar lo que le había oído decir al Lobo; los San Bernardos, entretanto, iban tomando nota. Cuando aquél terminó, el Juez Boxer le tomó el juramento a Albino y seguidamente le concedió su turno.  
****El Lobo contó de nuevo lo que había pasado entre la Gata y él desde su encuentro en la cueva; aunque no tenía testigos (únicamente Leonela podía atestiguar a su favor) insistió en que la Gata le había pedido que hicieran lo que hicieron. El demandante contraatacó diciendo que no podía creer eso, y que además tenía otras cosas por las cuales podía acusar a Albino: el Lobo había estado viendo a Leonela varios días seguidos, la había defendido abiertamente para luego quedarse con ella, había ido con ella al Hotel "Harlem" -aunque estuviera en ruinas- y, luego de mostrarse reacio a acceder al supuesto deseo de la Gata, cometía un acto tal, que era una falta de consideración hacia su propia prometida -la Loba Lucero- y una afrenta contra el Pueblo de los Gatos.  
****-¡Pido la palabra! -Exclamó el Lobo a voz en cuello. El Juez lo dejó hablar.  
****Albino reconoció ante quienes lo escuchaban que no podía probar su testimonio respecto del cargo principal, pero que de todos modos se había comprometido a decir la verdad, por lo cual el acusador no tenía por qué mostrar tanta desconfianza e incredulidad.  
****-¡Así se habla...! -lo felicitó su defensor golpeándose la palma con un puño. -¡Gulp! Perdón, Su Señoría... -Tuvo que disculparse ante el Boxer por su arranque de entusiasmo.  
****La querella, que duró exactamente una hora, fue suspendida hasta el día siguiente.**

**Día 24 (noche)**

**El Perro-defensor "2" cavó cuatro hoyos dispuestos en forma de rectángulo y le ordenó a Albino que introdujera allí los pies y las manos. Él tuvo que disimular las lágrimas que empezaban a caerle, y obedeció la orden. Debía permanecer allí hasta que recomenzara el juicio.  
****El San Bernardo rellenó con la misma tierra los cuatro hoyos y se alejó unos pasos para descansar vigilando al cautivo. Albino lloraba, en forzado silencio.  
****Collar, mientras tanto, encontraba su rastro... Y el de "alguien más", que salía con él de las Cavernas.**

**Día 25 (3/12)**

**La Anaconda continuaba siguiendo los pasos de Albino y de su acompañante. Cuando llegó al hotel y vio que las huellas se separaban entre sí, la Serpiente se dedicó a seguir tan rápido como pudo los pasos de Leonela.  
****-Más tarde -se dijo- volveré a buscar a Albino. Quiero saber quién lo acompañaba.  
****  
Al mediodía tuvo lugar la segunda parte del juicio. El Perro-defensor "2" desenterró los pies y las manos del Lobo, diciéndole que el Juez y el acusador ya lo esperaban en el recinto.  
****-Bueno, también tu defensor. -Aclaró el San Bernardo.  
****Cuando todos estuvieron ubicados en sus lugares, el Perro-defensor de Albino pidió permiso al Juez Boxer y le preguntó al querellante si sabía por qué motivo había ido Leonela a las Cavernas.  
****Éste no contestó, pero el Juez le recordó que -a menos que eso significara declarar en su contra- estaba obligado a responder a las preguntas que se le formularan.  
****El Perro-defensor "2" pidió a su vez autorización y le preguntó al acusado por qué había estado yendo diariamente a las Cavernas, sin saber quién era la que le hablaba. A esto respondió el Lobo que fue su corazón el que lo guió todos esos días. Agregó que por otra parte se sentía atraído hacia la invisible dueña de aquella voz.  
****Nuevamente le llegó el turno al Perro-defensor "1". Le preguntó al demandante si sabía desde qué momento la Gata había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo para ir con Albino. El Gato tampoco respondió y, esta vez, el Juez Boxer invalidó la pregunta. El Lobo sintió que tenía motivos para creer que ****perdería en el juicio como en la guerra. Miró a su defensor como diciendo "¿Y...?"  
****En realidad, la estrategia del San Bernardo consistía en investigar el nivel de relación que tenían Leonela y su esposo; sus posibles altibajos, y la falta de tacto que pudiera haber tenido el acusador para continuar su vida en común con la Gata.  
****El Perro-defensor del Rex hizo referencia a la tercera acusación: la defensa indebida de Leonela por parte del acusado.  
****El Lobo alegó que había actuado -en un principio- en defensa propia. Y en el caso mencionado, declaró que lo había hecho por Leonela como podría haberlo hecho por cualquiera que estuviera en problemas.  
****El San Bernardo defensor de Albino preguntó al Gato negro por qué podía ser que la Gata no hubiera vuelto con él después de la pelea... El pobre Lobo sintió deseos de salir corriendo, mientras el Boxer invalidaba la pregunta alegando "desconocimiento de móviles por ausencia de testigo principal".  
****El Perro-defensor "2" mencionó el cuarto cargo: por qué el Lobo había ido con Leonela al hotel. Albino respondió simplemente que ignoraba las pretensiones de la Gata. El Gato negro preguntó entonces por qué no se fue, al conocerlas, "ya que su inteligencia no le permitió darse cuenta desde el primer momento de la relación directa entre el hotel y lo que podía hacerse allí".  
****Esta última frase hizo pensar a Albino que quizás debía mostrarle allí mismo al Gato que -dejando de lado el tema de la inteligencia- era dos o tres veces más fuerte que él.  
****Pero se limitó a contestar que se había quedado con Leonela para resolver el problema que afectaba a los dos por igual.  
****De nuevo le tocaba el turno al Perro-defensor "1" (Albino rezaba en silencio, mirándolo). El San Bernardo interrogó al demandante sobre los motivos que tuvo para no intentar recuperar a Leonela, a lo cual éste replicó que -a causa de la pelea con ella y con Albino- ya no quería saber nada ni tener algo que ver con Leonela.  
****El Perro-defensor "2" contraatacó de nuevo: "¿Es cierto que la esposa de mi cliente hizo tal proposición?". El Lobo empezó a decir algo, pero enseguida el Boxer Juez invalidó la pregunta por el motivo anterior, de ausencia del testigo principal.  
****-¿Por qué el demandante no le cree al acusado asegurando que la Gata nunca podría haberle hecho la propuesta en cuestión? -Fue la pregunta del otro San Bernardo. El Gato respondió que podía afirmarlo, pues Leonela había demostrado ser fiel, en su etapa de casados, a su condición de cónyuge.  
****El siguiente punto llegó casi inmediatamente: por qué había accedido Albino a lo que, según él, le había propuesto Leonela. El Lobo respondió que desde la llegada de ambos a la Ciudad, terminó sintiendo por la Gata lo mismo que sentía por Lucero, y sin embargo había tratado de sobreponerse por todos los medios de que era capaz.  
****Luego de esta última respuesta del acusado, quedó levantada por un tiempo la sesión. A las tres de la tarde volvieron al lugar del juicio el Juez Boxer, los San Bernardos y sus respectivos clientes.  
****El Juez leyó, solemne, el veredicto:  
****"Nos., los representantes del Jurado, consideramos a Albino libre de los siguientes cargos: vida en común con Leonela (en la Ciudad), permanencia del Lobo en el hotel con la Gata, y... (carraspeó) ...Relación amorosa extramatrimonial, consciente y premeditada".  
****El Perro Juez había mencionado los cargos en que era inocente con la frialdad propia de su oficio, pero Albino respiró aliviado al oír que en la cuestión más comprometida quedaba exento de acusación.  
****"en cambio -continuó aquél- ...deberá responder ante las que pasamos a mencionar: defensa indebida de la Gata y reunión diaria con la misma en las Cavernas. Por otro lado, si la Loba Lucero no tiene conocimiento de lo ocurrido hasta hoy, el Lobo tendrá que contárselo todo sin omitir detalles.  
****Que lo que acabamos de decretar, se respete y cumpla por ambas partes".  
****Y el juicio llegó a su fin. Ahora, Albino tenía que indemnizar moralmente al Gato por la pérdida que había sufrido. Le pidió un plazo de treinta días y se alejó del pueblo de los Perros con la idea de llegar cuanto antes a las Cavernas.  
****  
En ese preciso momento, Collar encontró a Leonela en un descampado que se hallaba a una distancia de la Ciudad equivalente a diez horas de marcha ininterrumpida.  
****La Anaconda se deslizó por un costado; sólo cuando estuvo a unos quince metros delante de Leonela se dejó ver como si viniera en sentido contrario al de ella, por si la Gata se asustaba al verlo.  
****-¿Qué tal? -preguntó Collar. -¿Vienes de la Ciudad ?  
****-Sí, pero, ¿Acaso me conocés?  
****-No; soy amigo de Albino, y...  
****-¿Albino? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te mandó decirme algo? -se estremeció Leonela. -¿Le sucedió algo, a mi amado Lobo?  
****-Eeeh, ¿A tu **_**amado**_** Lobo? ...Pues no, no le pasó nada; que yo sepa, al menos. -Le respondió, mirándola intrigado. Luego explicó que había estado buscándolo desde que saliera de las Cavernas, para darle las malas nuevas sobre la desaparición de Rayo; le dijo cuándo había cambiado de rumbo, y el motivo que había tenido para hacerlo.  
****-Está bien; perdóname. Te debo una explicación. -Se disculpó la Gata, y le habló de todo lo ocurrido entre ella y el Lobo.  
****-...Y no hay que reprocharle nada. -continuó. -Si hay aquí alguien culpable, esa soy yo, a causa de mi vieja forma de ser, que volvió a salir a flote cuando él estuvo en el Callejón de los Gatos. Por cierto, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
****-Bueno. ¿Qué necesitas?  
****-Quisiera que llevaras esto que voy a darte, a la Ciudad. -Leonela empezó a escribir sendos mensajes al Gato negro y a Albino, y se los confió a Collar.  
****-Llevaré los mensajes. Pero creo que tengo que hablar con mi amigo.  
****-Por favor, no lo culpes. Piensa más bien en esto: también podría haber estado en el Sector Viejo o en tu pueblo, y entonces...  
****No necesitó completar la frase; Collar comprendió muy bien lo que la Gata quería decir.  
****Así que inició el regreso a la Ciudad, pensativo aún.**

**Mientras caminaba con paso veloz por el pueblo de los Gatos, Albino oyó que alguien lo llamaba.  
****Se dio vuelta; al ver de quién se trataba no pudo evitar exclamar.  
****-¡Turquesa! ¡Qué hermosa estás!  
****La Gata estaba adornada con cintas, pulseras, y una flor de Nomeolvides a un costado de la frente. Lucía además el trajecito de estilo tradicional que le habían regalado en Pueblo-Hogar. No obstante se ruborizó ante la repentina franqueza del Lobo.  
****-Perdón -se disculpó él. -No pude contenerme. Pero ahora que nos encontramos, quiero que hablemos. Cuéntame qué hiciste desde la despedida en el barrio de las Ratas.  
****No muy alegre, ella empezó a ponerlo al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, empezando por la desaparición física de Rayo. Sin embargo, enseguida se animó al hablar del pueblo de las Serpientes (en donde ni siquiera el Jefe de los Lobos había sido admitido), de lo que hizo en el Bosque Pequeño junto a Collar de Piedras, de su regreso a la Ciudad en compañía de dos singulares personajes, de su encuentro con los amigos de ellos y de su vida solitaria en la Ciudad, iniciada dos días atrás.  
****Al terminar le preguntó qué había sido de él; Albino, después de pensar unos instantes, resolvió contarle todo.  
****Ella, sorprendida en un primer momento, terminó comprendiéndolo. Tal vez conocía la vieja forma de ser de Leonela.  
****-Porque al final -concluyó él- yo también la quería... Dejando de lado mi intento de actuar con firmeza.  
****El Lobo y Turquesa se despidieron poco después. Albino salió de la Ciudad, ansioso por reunirse con Lucero.****Corrió a través del Prado; luego, por detrás del Bosque del Sur, y llegó por fin a las Cavernas.  
****Llamó a la Loba a grandes voces hasta que ella le respondió.  
****-¡Estoy en un rincón de la cueva que está más al sur! -Le dijo desde lejos.  
****Así que se apresuró a buscarla. Y la encontró en el suelo, con varias siluetas moviéndose al lado de ella que él tardó en reconocer.  
****-Son mis hijos... -declaró con calma la Loba. -Nacieron hace tres días.  
****-¿Tuyos? -Albino echó las orejas hacia atrás; el gesto clásico para expresar extrañeza.  
****-Míos... y de Rayo. -Aclaró ella. Albino se estremeció levemente.  
****"Definitivamente -pensó -no más plantas mágicas ni para Lucero ni para mí".  
****-¿Y tú? -preguntó la Loba. -¿Por dónde anduviste? ¡Hace ya diez días, que no tengo noticias tuyas!  
****El Lobo se sintió desarmado.  
****-¿A quién venías a ver, cada tarde, a las Cavernas?  
****Albino empezó a argumentar algo, pero sin mucho sentido. Y Lucero le hizo saber que lo había descubierto en algo raro.  
****-¡Vamos, Don Juan Segundo! -dijo mientras se ponía de pie para acercarse con movimientos de Pantera hacia Albino, que temblaba a más no poder. -¡Cuéntame lo que fuiste a hacer a la Ciudad con la Gata que te esperaba acá todos los días!  
****Haciendo un esfuerzo le contó su historia con Leonela, empezando por los sucesos del Callejón y, paso por paso, lo que había experimentado por Turquesa, lo ocurrido en la cueva, sus andanzas con la Gata en la Ciudad, su problema con el Gato negro, lo del pedido de ella y los detalles del juicio.  
****Al terminar, bajó la cabeza como esperando recibir un furioso ataque de Lucero. Poco después miró a la Loba y vio que sonreía. Entre el desconcierto y la culpabilidad, le preguntó qué pensaba de todo eso.  
****-Te perdono...  
****"lo hago, simplemente, porque -aunque hiciste lo mismo que hice yo con Rayo- tus sentimientos eran verdaderos; no así los míos, puesto que me engañaba creyendo amar al Gato.  
****-¿De verdad? -Preguntó él con aire de no haber entendido nada.  
****-¡Claro, tontito! En todo momento fuiste honesto contigomismo, con tu respeto hacia mí, y con lo que sentías por la Gata.  
****"si eso no fuera suficiente, todavía podría decir que aunque te hubieras ido con ella...  
****-¡Pero yo no te dejaría nunca! -Se alarmó Albino ante semejante posibilidad.  
****-Lo sé, pero si lo hubieras hecho, lo mismo te habría perdonado.  
****Habiendo dicho esto, se inclinó y comenzó a lamer los pies del Lobo, gimoteando palabras cariñosas.  
****-Albino... Mi pobre Lobito, ¿Conque ese Perro te hizo sufrir durante el juicio? Vení, debés tener hambre y frío. Esta vez, tu Loba te traerá algo de comer.  
****-Gracias; aunque primero quisiera ver bien a... tus hijos.  
****Ella lo miró unos segundos en silencio y luego se volvió hacia donde estaban ellos. Regresó tres veces, trayendo en cada viaje un Gatito de distinto color en la boca.  
****Sólo que el mayor tenía proporciones de Gato y aspecto de Lobo gris; por dentro pensaba y sentía como Gato.  
****El del medio tenía partes externas Gatunas y Lobunas, y lo mismo ocurría con la forma de ser.  
****Y el menor era de piel igual a la de su rayado padre y el más parecido exteriormente a un Gato, pues únicamente había heredado de Lucero la refinada nariz de los Lobos y el legado interior que había tras la costumbre de aullar hacia el cielo.  
****Albino los miraba como a personajes escapados de algún sueño. Pero estaban allí; vivían, y seguirían viviendo.  
****Anocheció en silencio sobre las cuevas.**

**Día 25 (noche)**

**Mientras tanto, Collar ya había llegado a la Ciudad con los mensajes de Leonela. Entró por el Sector Moderno, y luego atravesó de norte a sur los distintos sectores hasta que llegó al pueblo de los Gatos.  
****Allí le dio el mensaje al Gato negro, el cual -a pesar de su congoja y sus resentimientos- lo guardó como si fuera un tesoro único.  
****La Serpiente lo acompañó algo más de una hora en su melancolía y después se dirigió al Bosque para cumplir con la entrega de la esquela restante.  
****Pero Albino estaba con Lucero, allá en la cueva, y Collar no pudo encontrar su rastro.  
****En cambio, al pasar cerca de su Playa, tuvo un inesperado encuentro con Trebolaria.  
****Ella había tenido una muda, terminada al atardecer de ese mismo día. Y cuando él la vio, estaba tomando un baño en el río con su flamante piel de trama pre-colombina, sedienta de naturaleza y emociones nuevas.  
****-¿Cómo estás, Collar? ... ¡Hace rato que no te veo! ¿Por dónde anduviste?  
****-Estuve en Pueblo-Hogar y en el Bosque Pequeño. Pero hoy fui a la Ciudad, después de hacer un viaje muy largo. Buscaba a un Lobo amigo mío; no lo encontré, y me desvié hacia el norte a causa del rastro de una Gata que había convivido con el Lobo en un hotel...  
****-Ah, por eso no te encontraba por ningún lado. En realidad, quería preguntarte algo. ¿Dónde está la Loba? -Trebolaria parecía no prestar atención; indiferente incluso ante la mención de lo ocurrido entre Leonela y Albino.  
****-¿Qué Loba? No sé a qué te referís.  
****-Aurora, la que venía con Turquesa. ¿No seguiste viéndola, después de ese día?  
****-No. Para nada. ¡Si no era más que una prueba que estaba haciéndome la Gata!  
****Sin embargo la intención de Trebolaria no era la de provocar una discusión. Su voz sonaba más bien melancólica.  
****-Yo quería decirte algo, esa tarde. Pero con Aurora hablándote todo el tiempo no podía acercarme a vos...  
****-¿Y qué querías decirme?  
****-¿No te lo imaginas? -Preguntó ella con aire triste. Collar quedó callado; dudaba en responder.  
****-¿Me... quieres? -Logró preguntar al fin. Trebolaria inclinó la cabeza; flores de Ceibo en las mejillas.  
****-Sí... -Su respuesta vibró levemente entre los dos, igual que un Mainumbí, cuando él se aproximó un poco.  
****Y continuaron conversando. Sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, pasaron las horas y el Sol trajo un nuevo día.**

**Día 26 (4/12)**

**Albino bostezó y entreabrió los ojos; algo le había rozado las orejas. Luego vio al Lobito gris que apenas si caminaba, buscando a Lucero. Se levantó bruscamente y le dijo "¡Ey! Mejor busca a tu madre por otro lado. Ni siquiera soy tu padre, de todos modos. Era un Gato rayado y ya no está".****-¿Qué pasa con Platino? -interrumpió Lucero acercándose repentinamente. -¿Cuál es el problema?  
****-Nada, pero se equivocó de padre.  
****-¿Por qué dices que Rayo ya no está?  
****Entonces le habló a la Loba de su breve encuentro con Turquesa y de lo que ella le había contado ****sobre la desaparición física del Gato. Lucero no dijo nada; sin embargo, con la excusa improvisada de ir a cazar por su cuenta, fue al Bosque Cerrado. Juntó unas cuantas flores y las amontonó cuidadosamente en el lugar más inaccesible que pudo encontrar, para que nadie la viera llorando desconsolada por el Gato que de algún modo había amado.  
****  
Trebolaria y Collar se despidieron luego del desayuno. El mensaje de Leonela que iba destinado a Albino quedó olvidado entre dos piedras lisas de la ribera, elegidas especialmente por Collar la noche anterior. Su segundo encuentro con Trebolaria tuvo lugar en el Bosque Pequeño, por la tarde.  
****Allí descubrió en ella aspectos del carácter que nunca había imaginado que poseyera, como había supuesto al decirles a Turquesa y a Rayo que ella sólo conocía el Idioma vinculado a la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia.  
****La Luna empezó su viaje sin que se produjeran más novedades en el Bosque o en la Ciudad.**

**Día 27 (5/12)**

**La nueva jornada le cedió el dominio del cielo a un Sol que iba a traer más calor de lo que todos esperaban.  
****Trebolaria y Collar, viendo esto, fueron a refrescarse con un baño en el río que pasaba entre el Bosque Pequeño y el Trebolar.  
****A partir de ese mismo día empezó a notarse que no llovía desde hace lo menos siete días -cuando Albino miraba a Leonela dormida- en todo el Bosque.  
****No tardó en aparecer alguien (un Lobo o una Serpiente, no hay nada seguro respecto de esto) diciendo que cuando cierta Gata vino al Bosque el día estaba lluvioso.  
****Los que oyeron eso, tardaron menos aún en acordarse de la imagen de Turquesa corriendo y cantando bajo la lluvia a través del Prado. El rumor tomó forma y se extendió, llegando de este modo a todos los lugares habitados del Bosque: el Robledal, Pueblo-Hogar y las Cavernas.  
****Así llegó a oídos de Albino, de Collar... y de Cepillo, que estaba en el Robledal.  
****Así comenzaba también la Crónica de la Sequía.**

**Día 25 (3/12)**

**Luego de su conversación con el Lobo blanco, Turquesa siguió adelante con su vida solitaria en la Ciudad; o al menos hizo cuanto le fue posible, puesto que finalmente no tuvo mucha suerte. Se vio obligada, por ello, a mendigar alrededor de los puestos callejeros de la Avenida del Centro.  
****Dos días después -mientras en el Bosque empezaban a hablar de ella- fue a pedirle ayuda al Rey de las Ratas.  
****-¿Pero cómo no habéis venido antes? -La retó él cariñosamente. Luego le dio un lugar temporario para vivir, además de comida.  
****Todos se alegraron al saber que había vuelto -aunque fuera en tales circunstancias- y fueron a visitarla en bullicioso tropel.**

**Día 28 (6/12)**

**Turquesa se despidió del Rey y de su Pueblo, dejó atrás la Plaza donde hace tiempo había tenido lugar la cena en que fueron invitados ella y Rayo, entre otros, y echó a andar por la calle que corría a cuatrocientos metros de la Plaza del Centro.  
****Cruzó la avenida del mismo nombre y, cuatro cuadras y media después, vio una pescadería. En realidad, el olorcito que venía de allí le había abierto el apetito cuando aún estaba a treinta metros o más.  
****Pero cuando vio lo que era no pudo dar crédito a su olfato. ¡Pescado, Merluza, Salmón, Sardinas! ¡Sus frutos del mar predilectos!  
****Y se dispuso a entrar, pero algo se interpuso en su camino. Con expresión incrédula -casi a punto de reír- vio a un Chihuahua que le ladraba dando saltitos.  
****Turquesa le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.  
****-Bueno... Calma, calma.  
****El Perrito ladró con más fuerza. Al ver esto, la Gata se encorvó, con todo el pelo erizado y soltando un maullido sepulcral que hizo huir al Chihuahua.  
****Poco después -tras haber comido- lo encontró llorando.  
****-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?  
****-Yo, ¡Snif! ...Soy un Perro guardián. Me encomendaron este trabajo... ¡Pero no puedo cumplir con lo que me encargaron! ¡Snifff!  
****-Oh, ¡Pobre Perrito! -Se compadeció la Gata, y por un momento no pudo evitar reírse. Pero de todos modos le había caído simpático el Chihuahua, así que se quedó conversando con él, para luego sugerir...  
****-¿Y no te gustaría hacer cosas que diviertan a los demás?  
****Aunque el Perrito le había contado algunas cosas personales, quedó impresionado igual que si Turquesa le hubiera leído el pensamiento.  
****-Ese fue casi, desde siempre, mi único proyecto: hacer lo mismo que el Perro Moreno, un gran amigo mío... Pero tuve que dedicarme a esto desde que se me ocurrió hablar del asunto con unos Zorros. En fin, creo que todavía tengo oportunidad de lograr mi sueño; y cuanto más pronto empiece, mejor. Voy adentro a decírselo al Zorro que me contrató.  
****-¿Un Zorro? ¡Con razón! ¿Y cuánto te daba por hacer esto?  
****-Una ración de carne por día, y un plus por cada vez que ahuyentaba a los ladrones.  
****Habiendo dicho esto, entró a la pescadería; salió pocos minutos después. Turquesa le preguntó qué había pasado allí adentro.  
****-El Zorro me dijo "qué haces que no estás cuidando la pescadería"; "acabo de tomar una decisión importante", Respondí yo. "¿Y cuál es esa decisión importante?"; "Pos, que me largo..."  
****-¿Tan fácil fue? -Se sorprendió ella.  
****-Sí. Le ahorré el trámite de la indemnización; no me importa. En cuanto a lo que pasó antes... Te perdono, aunque me hayas robado el pescado. A pesar de lo que hiciste siento que eres... especial.  
****-Gracias...  
****-Kahchi. Mi nombre es Chispa, pero los de por aquí me dicen Kahchi. Me pusieron ese nombre en el Bosque, cuando era chico.  
****-Gracias, Kahchi. Perdón, ¿Es Kajchi, con "j"?  
****-No; con "h", pronunciada como "j".  
****-Aah.  
****-Tengo una fiesta, hoy. Es en un salón; sirven comidas típicas, y hasta músicos hay. ¿Quieres ir?  
****-Bueno, no tengo otra cosa que hacer.**

**"Cuando era chico...", había dicho el Perrito refiriéndose a su otro nombre, el cual no era menos el Chihuahua contaba apenas con dos semanas de vida.  
****Toda la familia había ido a pasar un día en el Bosque. Hubo un descuido; uno de los miembros del grupo se aventuró cerca del Robledal. Dos Lobos lo persiguieron y acabaron descubriendo la presencia de los demás. La familia quedó dispersada por un largo rato; cuando volvió a reunirse, Chispa ya no estaba.  
****Por tres días lo buscaron infructuosamente, hasta que al final se resignaron a considerarlo desaparecido.  
****No podían saber que el día anterior había sido encontrado y adoptado por una joven Anacondesa llamada Puyu-Punchauan. Ella lo bautizó en el río con el nombre de Kahchi, y lo crió -cuestiones de adopción aparte- como a un hijo propio, hasta que él tuvo cerca de tres años. Fue entonces cuando supo ****que Kahchi debía regresar a la Ciudad para buscar a su familia y a su gente.  
****Dolorosa fue la despedida; y difícil la nueva vida para el Perrito en el Sector Viejo, así como para Puyu-Punchauan sin Kahchi. Pero al menos dos veces al año el Chihuahua se reunía con la Anacondesa y los demás: el día de su adopción, y el del natalicio de su madre adoptiva.  
****Cuando Turquesa lo encontró, tenía ya entre cuatro y cinco años. No se había reunido con los suyos; sólo tenía su trabajo ingrato y –como compensación- las reuniones del salón de fiestas.**

**Día 28 (noche)**

**Ya cerca del anochecer, la Gata fue con Kahchi al salón. La reunión estaba ya bastante animada, a pesar de haber empezado apenas media hora antes. Un grupo de Perros amenizaba la fiesta con su coro y su solista, acompañados por sus respectivos instrumentos.**

**Al pie ****del cerro ****La Ardilla,  
****quisiera ****dejarte ****ofrendas,  
****para que tú ****las recojas  
****en el día ****de la boda.  
****  
Y si acaso ****no llego ****a la iglesia  
****no creas ****que es ****por capricho...  
****¡Caray! ****me queda ****tan lejos  
****que no ****quiere andar ****mi Burra.**

**Otro Perro tomó el lugar del que cantaba y continuó el tema con algunas variantes.**

**Mi Burra ****no tiene mañas,  
****pos yo ****la he ****domesticao.  
****La llamo ****con un silbido,  
****y con dos ****se va p' al campo.  
****Ya es ****como ****de la familia;  
****mis padres ****hija ****la llaman,  
****y si... ****mi abuela ****viviera,  
****sería ****la nieta mimada.**

**El solista anterior volvió a su lugar y empezó a improvisar, juntando partes de ambas estrofas.**

**El oficio  
****de cura del pueblo  
****no es siempre  
****un lecho ****de rosas;  
****si la novia  
****se le espanta,  
****o si el novio  
****se desmaya.  
****Mi novia  
****nunca fue a misa...  
****no puede  
****entrar ****a la iglesia,  
****ni ir ****a estudiar  
****a la escuela  
****ni que le compren ****sandalias.**

**Sandalias  
****no le hacen falta,  
****por ser ****de buena  
****familia;  
****alegre  
****va por los campos  
****así, como ****vino al mundo.  
****Y si acaso  
****me sobran ****cien pesos  
****para comprar  
****la montura,  
****se la ****regalo ****a mi novia,  
****y así me caso ****con ella.**

**Todos festejaron el final con risas y aplausos. Luego Turquesa se acercó al grupo donde estaba Kahchi, que conversaba en ese momento con su amigo Moreno, quien era por cierto el homenajeado de esa noche.  
****-...Zorro cuando le hice saber de mi decisión. -Alcanzó a oír la Siamesa que decía el Chihuahua.  
****Al ver a su amiga, él se la presentó a los demás.  
****-Es una Gata que conocí en la pescadería. Su nombre es...  
****-...Turquesa. - declaró ella, que ya le había dicho a su amigo cómo se llamaba. -Vivía en el Sector Viejo; pero de esto ya pasó mucho tiempo. Después lo pasé yendo y viniendo entre el Bosque y la Ciudad, pero mi hogar actual está en el Sector Moderno. -¿Y ustedes de dónde son? -preguntó, dirigiéndose a Kahchi. -¿Y cómo se llaman?  
****-Emiliano.  
****-Pericles...  
****-Moreno.  
****-Aníbal... -Fueron presentándose de a uno los Chihuahuas.  
****Turquesa reparó entonces en un grupito que charlaba animadamente, unos metros más allá.  
****-¿Y ellos quiénes son? ...Creo que los conozco.  
****-Aaah... Nada menos que Carlos, Roberto y Ramón -respondió Pericles. -Pero falta alguien.  
****-No -señaló Moreno a otro Perro que se acercaba al grupo de Roberto. -Allí esta el gordo Edgar... Que debe de ser el único Chihuahua barrigón.  
****-Pero no terminamos de responder a tu pregunta -volvió Kahchi sobre el tema. -El nombre de mi pueblito... Tiene más letras que lo que hay de casitas.  
****-¿Y cómo se llama?  
****-Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato.  
****-Fiúúúú... ¿Y dónde queda eso? Me resulta familiar.  
****-Pos... Es hijo predilecto de la Sierra Madre Oriental, criado por ella con la savia del río Corregonzález. -Respondió Moreno.  
****-¡Qué raro! -observó Kahchi. -Vos sos la primera que veo que no hace ningún comentario respecto del nombre de mi pueblo. Algunos, al oírlo, creyeron que estaba haciendo un trabalenguas; y cuando se lo mencioné a Ramón y a Roberto, me preguntaron en qué farmacia se conseguía eso.  
****La Gata casi no podía dejar de reír. Se sentía a gusto entre ellos.  
****En ese momento sirvieron la comida: carne de Gallina trozada, hervida con verduras y acompañada con plátanos fritos por un lado; pollo frito, aderezado con cebollas, chiles, salsa y ajo, y sazonado con sal, coriandro y aceitunas por el otro.  
****Turquesa era de paladar delicado, acostumbrada a las comidas livianas y frugales que se hacían en su casa. Así, entre las dos opciones, eligió la Gallina hervida.  
****Y con la alegre cena en compañía de los Chihuahuas -amenizada esta vez por un grupo de Perros negros que tocaban sabrosos merengues- Turquesa dejó pasar las horas hasta mucho después de las doce.****Volviendo a Albino -y también unas cuantas horas antes- podía verse que el Lobo seguía buscando la solución al problema surgido del juicio reciente.  
****La Loba aportaba cada tanto alguna idea, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo la dedicaba a estar con sus hijos en su refugio de las Cavernas, donde los reunía para darles su maternal desayuno.  
****Tanto el mayor -semejante a un Lobito- como los dos menores, más parecidos a Gatos, habían abierto sus ojos precozmente y comenzaban a dar sus primeros pasos por el mundo a sólo seis días de nacidos.****Trebolaria y Collar empezaban a formalizar su vida en común, a pesar de los tropiezos iniciales de él.  
****Durante todo ese tiempo -es decir, desde el principio de la sequía- permanecieron en el Trebolar.  
****A causa de la falta de lluvias, el Bosque mostraba ya los signos de la sequía. El hogar de la Anacondesa iba perdiendo el buen color.**

**Día 29 (7/12)**

**Era el día siguiente de la cena en el salón de fiestas. A Turquesa estaba por llegarle algo que Collar no había alcanzado a notar, pero Albino y Kahchi sí... Y ahora ella sabía que ocurriría de un momento a otro.  
****Sin decir nada dejó el pueblo de los Perros y fue a buscar un lugar apropiado; lo encontró en el interior de una casa abandonada del Sector Viejo.  
****La casa estaba verdaderamente abandonada. Sólo conservaba algunos muebles, y las persianas tenían rajaduras de todos los tamaños imaginables.  
****La Gata pasó por la hendidura más grande que pudo encontrar y se las arregló para caer al suelo sin hacerse daño.  
****Estaba en ese momento en lo que había sido la cocina, según pudo ver por los azulejos que aún adornaban las paredes; no quedaba nada, de las instalaciones.  
****Un largo pasillo a la izquierda comunicaba con una de las habitaciones. La otra estaba al lado de aquélla y en diagonal con respecto a la cocina.  
****En el frente de la casa se encontraban el living, a través del cual podía llegarse a donde se hallaba ella y -pasillo de por medio- a las habitaciones, y el cuarto de baño.  
****Turquesa inspeccionó minuciosamente cada lugar, antes de recostarse en el sitio apropiado para esperar lo que ya estaba a punto de venir. Finalmente se tendió en un rincón del dormitorio más chico, el cual tenía piso de madera.  
****Pero entonces ocurrió algo que por un rato vino a alterar su tranquilidad.  
****-"Scriiiiiiiii... **_**¡Bum!**_**" -Hizo una puerta sin picaporte, al ser empujada por el viento. La Gata se levantó de un salto, asustada, y lanzó un largo y lastimero maullido, como solía hacer cada vez que oía ese ruido... convencida de que era provocado por fantasmas de Gatos.  
****El piso del cuarto crujía bajo sus pies; las desvencijadas persianas se quejaban por las corrientes de aire, y enseguida la puerta rota volvía a cerrarse de golpe, luego de hacer rechinar las bisagras en su vuelo.  
****-¡Ñiiiiiiik... Bum! -El golpe pareció más fuerte.  
****-¡Ñaaaauuuuuu! -Respondió por segunda vez.  
****Así estuvo por más de diez minutos, pero finalmente dejó de prestar atención a las voces de todos aquellos fantasmas y empezó a atender las de los que tenían que vivir. Volvió a recostarse...  
****Kahchi, que había estado preguntando por Turquesa, acabó por enterarse que ya había salido del salón de fiestas. Al salir a su vez, descubrió su rastro de dos o más horas antes y comenzó a seguirlo, confiado. Si se apuraba, no tardaría en encontrarla.  
****Cuando llegó al frente de la casa tuvo la seguridad de que ella estaba allí, pero no sabía cómo haría para entrar. Vio el agujero que la Gata había usado; estaba muy alto para él, pero fue empujando unas cajas de cartón hacia la ventana. Cuando comprobó que tenía suficiente apoyo saltó hacia la rendija ****de la persiana.  
****Aún se balanceó con gran esfuerzo en el borde, pero luego por fin saltó al interior de la casa.  
****Así encontró el Chihuahua a la Gata Siamesa tres horas más tarde... Justo después de un nacimiento triple.**

**En el Bosque, Albino había ido a buscar a Collar de Piedras.  
****Llegó a la Playa de su amigo y lo esperó, sin éxito: la Anaconda estaba aún con Trebolaria en el campo de Tréboles.  
****El Lobo Cepillo, que había estado acordándose todos esos días de Turquesa, resolvió salir en su búsqueda por su cuenta, a causa de los malos recuerdos personales que guardaba de la Gata, y también por los deseos no cumplidos que había tenido cuando la viera por primera vez en el Bosque Abierto. El Lobo pensaba, entonces... "**_**Si hiciera mía a Turquesa...**_**"  
****Cuando ella volvió a la Ciudad en la extraña compañía de Juan el Zorro y su tío Tigre, Cepillo se conformó con seguirla de lejos y regresar al Sector Viejo donde aún tenía su harén. Pero a pesar de haber convivido con cinco de sus nueve Gatas, no pudo olvidar a Turquesa y en consecuencia fue a buscarla una vez más.  
****En el Bosque, por otra parte, seguía sin llover; el Jefe de los Lobos y el de las Serpientes -en un primer encuentro histórico- hablaron del problema que los afectaba por igual. A raíz de esta conversación, el Jefe Machahuai mandó llamar a Collar, suponiendo que tenía alguna idea sobre el posible paradero de la Gata.  
****Pero la Anaconda nada sabía, y el día terminó sin resultados positivos.**

**Día 30 (8/12)**

**Por expreso deseo de la Siamesa, Kahchi se dirigió al Callejón de los Gatos. Esta vez salió por la puerta principal, que desde dentro se abría fácilmente. Echó un vistazo al frente de la casa para reconocerla luego, y fue a buscar a Enoch Ernesto Ireneo y los demás Gatos de Callejón. Incluso asistieron el Gato negro -a pesar de su mala experiencia reciente- y el padre de Clarita, que también pasaba malos ratos acordándose de su hija perdida por culpa del Mastín que los había atacado en el propio Callejón, y de su esposa, la cual por esos días formaba parte del grupo de Gatas exclusivo de Cepillo.  
****La flamante y feliz madre les contó a todos el modo en que había conocido al Chihuahua y, en la cena que se organizó después -previa contribución general-, fue Kahchi el agasajado (en retribución por la gentileza que había tenido con Turquesa invitándola a la cena del salón de fiestas).**

**Las lejanas Cavernas no estaban vacías; Lucero pasaba el tiempo en ese refugio desde muy temprano, como todos los días.  
****Albino fue a visitarla para hablar con ella sobre una posible solución al problema del Gato negro, pero tuvo que sentarse a esperar que Platino -el mayor-, Tigre, y Rayado -el menor-, terminaran su ración del mediodía de alimento materno.  
****Ya tenían ocho días de nacidos; a pesar de ello, él se preguntaba cuándo acabaría por acostumbrarse a ellos.  
****La Loba salió de la oscuridad de su cueva y Albino empezó a contarle lo que había pensado respecto del pleito, así como la solución que tenía en mente.  
****Cepillo perdió prácticamente todo el día buscando a Turquesa por el Bosque, recorriéndolo palmo a palmo. Sus compañeros Rastreador y Ceniza lo encontraron y, al ver lo que estaba haciendo, lo obligaron a volver al Robledal.  
****Cepillo mascullaba: "**_**Si no puedo tener a la Gata, nadie la tendrá...**_**"  
****Trebolaria y Collar habían pensado pasar también ese día en el fresco tapiz de Tréboles; pero éstos estaban ya casi secos y el río se angostaba en su cauce, por lo que -desanimados- volvieron a Pueblo-Hogar.  
****Al anochecer, la sequía se extendía al Robledal, al Bosque Pequeño y al Bosque Abierto.**

**Día 32 (10/12)**

**Dos días después, comenzaba a sentir su efecto el Bosque Cerrado. Algunos arroyos no cantaban más, secados por el fuerte calor.**

**Día 33 (11/12)**

**A nueve días de su llegada a la Ciudad, Turquesa pasaba su segunda jornada en la casa, con Kahchi y los hijos de ella y Rayo.  
****Albino, entretanto, continuaba con Lucero en la cueva, ocupándose de ir a buscarle su comida.  
****En el Bosque, todos esperaban que volviera, con Turquesa, la lluvia. Sin embargo, más allá de la Ciudad -hacia el norte- las nubes comenzaban a amontonarse.  
****Trebolaria y Collar fueron al Bosque Pequeño, donde pasarían dos días.  
****El Bosque Abierto y los demás iban perdiendo sus hojas y quebrando sus ramas. Mientras tanto, en la Ciudad, la Siamesa atendía a sus hijos ayudada por el Chihuahua, y las nubes seguían en el norte oscureciendo el cielo.**

**Día 34 (12/12)**

**Los hijos de Turquesa -una Siamesa y dos menores semejantes a Rayo- ya lograban tenerse en pie a sólo cinco días de nacidos. Entonces, al tiempo que las nubes se deslizaban sobre la Ciudad, la Gata decidió ir al Bosque lo antes posible.  
****Entre los dos fueron llevando de a poco a los Gatitos, previa instrucción de ella a Kahchi sobre cómo hacerlo.  
****Un viento frío los sorprendió en el Prado reseco, no obstante lo cual siguieron su marcha; llegaron al Bosque Abierto -la Gata contemplaba asombrada el espectáculo de la sequía- y torcieron hacia la izquierda, en dirección de la Playa de Collar.  
****Al no ver a la Anaconda se dirigieron al Claro de los Lobos, donde se hallaba el acceso al Robledal.  
****En eso se dieron cuenta de que alguien estaba siguiéndolos, y fueron por el costado del Bosque Blanco hasta el Bosque Cerrado, lugares ambos que a Turquesa se le antojaron totalmente desconocidos.  
****Se quedaron escondidos allí cerca de una hora, pero en cierto momento el Perrito olfateó algo y salió a investigar, a pesar de los esfuerzos de su amiga por disuadirlo de su intento. El Chihuahua cruzó el puente y entró al bosque de Robles... Pasó el tiempo, pero no regresó.  
****Cuando ya estaba segura de que había pasado algo grave, ella escondió a sus hijos bajo las hojas de un arbusto y entró, cautelosa, al Robledal.  
****A cada paso sentía la amenaza de una presencia constante y oculta. Subió entonces a un Roble, y desde las ramas pudo ver a Cepillo, que pasaba no muy lejos de allí.  
****La Gata improvisó un plan; buscó mantener la calma -a pesar de haber notado restos de sangre en la boca del Lobo-, se bajó del árbol, lo llamó y corrió hacia otro Roble, escondiéndose en silencio entre sus ramas.  
****Poco después saltó de nuevo hacia el suelo y volvió a llamarlo, subiendo enseguida a un tercer Roble. Así fue llevándolo de a poco adonde ella quería llegar: el pueblo de las Serpientes, donde sabía que podía contar con ayuda.  
****Ya cerca del río que dividía el Robledal y el pueblo de Collar, se jugó el todo por el todo para hacerlo salir de su terreno.  
****Lo llamó una vez más y se bajó del Roble para echar a correr... Pero esta vez, Cepillo la descubrió casi inmediatamente.  
****Con terrible aullido corrió tras ella y la alcanzó antes de que pudiera cruzar el puente que llevaba al Bosque Pequeño. La Gata peleó por unos instantes con él, pero enseguida el Lobo pasó a dominar la situación. Mordió a Turquesa en la espalda, al tiempo que le apretaba la cabeza contra el suelo, y acabó ****dejándola desvanecida... dándola, en realidad, por muerta. Sin saber lo que hacía, Turquesa repitió en silencio los nombres de aquellos a quienes más había llegado a querer.  
****Por favor, Albino... Collar, vengan. Albino... Collar, Rayo... Kahchi, vení, por favor. Collar, Rayo... Rayo... ¡Rayo!  
****  
Siguió haciendo esto mientras Cepillo volvía a internarse en el Robledal. En ese preciso momento, la lluvia comenzó a derramarse sobre la tierra implorante.  
****El Lobo percibió una extraña fuerza que se concentraba a pocos metros de él, atrapando toda su temblorosa atención.  
****Poco después, la misma lluvia hizo de telón de fondo para que se proyectara la imagen del fantasma de Rayo. Sólo que, tal como había aparecido ante él, ni siquiera Turquesa lo habría reconocido.  
****Tenía aspecto de Onza y ojos de mil soles, y su piel parecía desdibujarse bajo la lluvia, mientras las gotas que caían hacían brotar pequeños destellos blanqui-azules en la silueta fantasmal.  
****Cepillo logró escapar a la fuerza que dominaba su atención y corrió hacia el Bosque Blanco cruzando el puente del río que lo separaba del Robledal.  
****Cada vez que miraba por sobre su hombro, en su carrera zigzagueante, veía al fantasma con una forma distinta: primero, una especie de Leopardo negro; luego un ser entre Perro y Cerdo del mismo color y con orejas puntiagudas, un Perro-Lobo de ojos ígneos, y enseguida otro Leopardo. Todos como imágenes fugaces que el Lobo alcanzaba a ver mientras huía, en forma indirecta, hacia el Trebolar.  
****La última visión del fantasma -que no era parecida a ninguna de las anteriores- hizo que su carrera a través del Bosque Blanco se cortara como con un hacha, no lejos del lugar donde Rayo y la Anaconda habían encontrado a Destructor y a Albino.  
****El fantasma cambió nuevamente su aspecto externo, sólo que esta vez fue para recuperar su imagen verdadera. Un cambio casi instantáneo; si alguien lo hubiera presenciado, habría tenido la impresión de que el Sol había aparecido ante sus ojos, dispersando las nubes que lo cubrían.  
****Así, el fantasma volvió a tomar la forma de Rayo, para buscar a Turquesa y a Kahchi.  
****Llegó adonde estaba el Chihuahua y comenzó a reanimarlo desde su interior. Aunque éste no podía verlo ni oírlo, el gran Gato de oro puro y transparente estaba a su lado, entonando por dentro una melodía tal, que hasta los árboles del paisaje circundante podían sentir su vibración.  
****El fantasma despertó al Perrito; luego hizo otro tanto con Turquesa y volvió a perderse en los numerosos senderos de su mundo, que conducían a la estrella cercana de donde había venido.  
****Así fue como Rayo -que había incorporado en vida las Corrientes Espirituales de la Inteligencia y del Perdón en sus aspectos Virtud- le dejó a Kahchi parte de sus vivencias y recuerdos, incorporando además la Corriente de la Ascensión, también en su aspecto Virtud: Ascensión, Pureza y Resurrección.**

**Las nueve Gatas de Cepillo, que se habían quedado en el Sector Viejo, no tardaron en seguir cada cual por su lado al ver que el Lobo no regresaba.  
****Eran dos Negras, dos Siamesas, tres Grises, una Jaspeada y una Angora. Cinco de ellas habían convivido con él; Sara (una de las Negras) y la más joven de las Grises, las primeras del grupo.  
****Sara tendría muy pronto tres hijos de Cepillo. Las Siamesas, dos cada una; la Gris más joven tres, y dos la Gata Jaspeada.  
****Excepto Sara, su compañera de Clan y ésta última, todas caerían en la resbaladiza pendiente de los encuentros que vendrían después, explotadas y buscadas por los Perros, los Zorros, las Ratas, los Conejos, y hasta por los Armadillos.****El Chihuahua, con parte de la memoria de Rayo en él, corrió del Robledal a la Región de las Cavernas, lugar en el que estaba seguro de encontrar a Albino. Y no se equivocó.  
****El Lobo miraba al extraño visitante con expresión parecida a la que había tenido Turquesa al oír que el Chihuahua le ladraba frente a la pescadería. Pero cuando el Perrito pequeño habló ...  
****-Tú tienes que ser Albino, por la descripción que me hizo Turquesa. Ella y yo acabamos de llegar de la Ciudad, pero tuvimos problemas con un Lobo de piel marrón claro y una especie de crin en la cabeza y la espalda.  
****-¡Cepillo! -Murmuró el Lobo blanco.  
****-Sí, creo que ese es su nombre.  
****-Y es uno de mis compañeros de la Manada. Pero si atacó a Turquesa... Mejor vamos a buscarla.  
****¿Dónde estaba la última vez que la viste?  
****-La dejé entre lo que aquí llaman el Claro de los Lobos y el Bosque Cerrado.  
****-Muy bien, ¡Vamos!  
****Y mientras corrían, Kahchi le refirió brevemente al Lobo los detalles de su encuentro con la Siamesa, días atrás.****En ese momento la Gata llegaba al lugar donde había escondido a sus hijos. Al no ver a su amigo por ninguna parte, bajó hacia el Bosque Blanco llevándolos de a uno y lamentando que el Chihuahua no le hubiera hecho caso.  
****Pero en una de las vueltas que dio para buscar a un Gatito rezagado, vio a lo lejos -y borroneadas por el llanto que le nublaba los ojos- dos figuras acercándose. Una era grande y blanca; la otra, muy pequeña y marrón.  
****Tal vez ellos la reconocieran cuando aún se hallaban a cierta distancia. Sin embargo fue Turquesa quien, sin dar crédito a lo que veía, se enjugó rápidamente las lágrimas y con un grito de júbilo corrió hacia el Lobo y el Perrito para desahogarse de puro contenta.  
****Tras el feliz reencuentro, fueron hacia el Robledal comentando los sucesos de los últimos días hasta llegar al último acontecimiento importante: el misterio del fin de Cepillo.  
****Ella y Albino se interrumpían mutuamente, en su entusiasmo por preguntar y contar lo que cada uno había hecho.  
****-...hace nueve días, ¿No?  
****-Sí, hace justo nueve días, después de mi despedida con Leonela.  
****-¿Y adónde se fue? ¿No sabes?  
****-A la Región de los Ríos, según me dijo cuando le pregunté, antes de que ella y yo... Bueno, ya sabes.  
****-¡Pero yo no sé nada! -Intervino Kahchi, dando a entender su interés por conocer la historia completa, sea cual fuere. La Gata y el Lobo lo pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido entre Leonela y él.  
****Kahchi permaneció en silencio a lo largo del relato, expresando luego sus sentimientos con una sola interjección:  
****-¡Chanfle!  
****-¿Cómo? -Preguntaron ellos.  
****-Nada, es una expresión muy usada en el lugar de donde vengo.  
****-Por cierto, ¿Cómo era el nombre? ...Díselo a Albino.  
****-Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato.  
****-¿Y eso ?  
****-Así es como se llama mi pueblo natal. -Explicó el Chihuahua con cierto aire nostálgico.  
****-Vaya, creí que sería una clave secreta.  
****-¿Y todos sus nombres de lugares son tan largos y difíciles?  
****-No: mis tíos, por ejemplo, viven en un pueblo llamado Iztlicatzcuatlco; y mis hermanos se mudaron el año pasado a Taxcapaxcoatl.  
****Los dos se quedaron turulatos, pero el Perrito rompió a reír, y entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que el Chihuahua les había tomado el pelo.  
****-¡Aaaaaaah! -Dijeron. Y así, inventando nombres y muriéndose de risa junto a Kahchi, llegaron al Claro de los Lobos, entrada del Robledal.  
****  
Albino dejó por un momento a sus acompañantes para solicitar autorización al Jefe de los Lobos.  
****-¡Salud, Jefe!  
****-¿Qué hay, compañero?  
****-Traje a dos amigos míos, que esperan en el Claro de los Lobos tu permiso para entrar conmigo al Robledal.  
****-Muy bien, dame la descripción.  
****-Una Gata Siamesa de piel negra y gris, y un Perro muy raro y pequeño.  
****-Y, ¿Por casualidad la Gata no se llama Turquesa? -Le preguntó el Jefe con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
****-Sí, ese es su nombre.  
****-¡Pues ve a buscarlos! ¡Y tráelos antes que cuente hasta diez! **_**¡Uno...!  
**_**-¡Zummmmm! -El Lobo salió como si tras él soplara el viento blanco.  
****No era para menos la reacción del Jefe, considerando que Albino hablaba de la Gata que todos estaban esperando ver regresar al Bosque.  
****De modo que, cuando Albino volvió, aquél ya había reunido a toda la Manada. Turquesa y Kahchi tuvieron allí mismo una calurosa y sonora recepción que no esperaban en absoluto.  
****El día terminó y los dos pasaron la noche de lluvia entre los integrantes del Pueblo del Robledal.**

**Día 35 (13/12)**

**Esa mañana, la Gata y Kahchi desayunaron con Albino y los demás.  
****La lluvia fue extinguiéndose de a poco, dando tiempo a que apareciera un arco iris glorioso... Y unos instantes más tarde tuvo lugar otro acontecimiento igual de inusitado: Lucero llegaba al Robledal ****con Platino, Rayado y Tigre. Todos la miraron con asombro, no sólo a causa de sus tres hijos, sino también porque había estado fuera del Robledal desde su separación de Albino treinta y dos días atrás.  
****Turquesa se sumó a los que se acercaban a Lucero para presenciar el fenómeno de Platino y sus hermanitos. Luego encontró a una Loba que había conocido en el Bosque del Sur y se quedó conversando con ella, pues no era otra que Aurora, a quien le había pedido que interviniera en la primera prueba de Collar.  
****Después del brevemente interrumpido desayuno, el Jefe de los Lobos se dirigió a Turquesa para agradecerle por su regreso al Bosque. La Gata no entendió, pero él le aclaró el motivo y ella aceptó la explicación sonriendo en silencio.  
****Los Lobos hablaron con la Siamesa y Kahchi sobre Cepillo, al enterarse de que había estado persiguiéndolos en el Bosque Blanco.  
****-Hace más de veinte días fue a la Ciudad. -Recordó el Lobo Terruño.  
****-Pero hace dos o tres días, estaba en el Robledal. -Intervino Pardo.  
****-Sí; Ceniza y yo lo hicimos volver cuando lo encontramos en el Bosque Abierto. -Declaró Rastreador.  
****-¿Y para qué fue a la Ciudad? -Preguntó entonces Tostado.  
****Y cuando nadie esperaba oír una respuesta a esa pregunta, Lucero tomó la palabra.  
****-No me gusta ser yo la que deba decirlo, pero... Estuvo conmigo en un hotel del Sector Viejo. Sin embargo no fue para verme a mí, sino para liberarse de los malos recuerdos que tenía de Turquesa; cuando llegó a la Ciudad me contó de sus problemas al respecto, y luego recorrió el Sector Viejo para volver al hotel con nueve Gatas, a las que había elegido para su harén personal.  
****Un "¡Oh!" gigantesco se elevó en el Robledal.**

**Mientras en el Bosque de Robles aún suena el "oh" de los Lobos, aprovecharé para contar qué fue realmente de Lucero desde que llegó con Albino al Terreno de caza.  
****Volvamos por lo tanto al día 17, cuando Collar trataba de comprender las tres formas de actuar de Turquesa y Albino iba por tercera vez a la cueva donde estaba Leonela.  
****Ese día, la Loba había tenido una señal prematura de algo que llegaría recién cinco días después.  
****El caso es que se dirigió a la misma parte de la caverna donde la Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada conversaba con el Lobo en la oscuridad.  
****Lucero vio a Albino sorprendida, y más aún cuando oyó lo que él decía ; no obstante se mantuvo ****callada.  
****Cuando vio que él se fue, ella salió de la cueva y comenzó a recorrer la región comprendida entre el Terreno de caza y las Cavernas. No encontró a la Gata, pero sí descubrió sus huellas; y luego encontró el adorno que había dejado caer Leonela.  
****Al día siguiente se despidió del Lobo y salió a deambular por la Región de las Cavernas. Cuando Albino ya había llegado con Leonela a la Ciudad, Lucero volvió a las cuevas para elegir un lugar apropiado en donde pudiera tener a los hijos de ella y Rayo.  
****Ya había tenido una segunda señal (esta vez segura) de que ellos llegarían. Así que cuando encontró el sitio que buscaba, cubrió el suelo con hojas frescas y hierbas perfumadas que había ido a buscar al Terreno de caza.  
****Ella sabía que el Lobo blanco estaba en la Ciudad con alguien a quien él, por lo menos, quería conocer mejor; en cuanto a la desconocida pretendiente del Lobo, sin duda lo quería. Por otro lado, había visto el mensaje de Leonela.  
****Pero mientras esperaba por los que estaban a punto de venir -ya en el día 22- Lucero pensó en Albino, en su misteriosa acompañante (de la cual ya sabía que era una Gata por las huellas), y en Rayo, al que aún consideraba vivo.  
****Las imágenes empezaron a correr por su mente como una bandada de Pájaros que acaban de echar a volar, asustados, en todas direcciones. Mientras se preguntaba cómo serían, volvió a acordarse de esa tarde lejana en que había conocido el amor del Gato Rayo, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.  
****Pero no fue por el recuerdo de ese momento fugaz sólo físicamente, sino porque ya llegaban Platino, Tigre y Rayado.  
****Su nacimiento le dio mucho que pensar, pero en los días que siguieron también tuvo oportunidad ****de sentirse fuertemente vinculada a ellos.  
****  
Cuando los llevó por primera vez fuera de la cueva para verlos a la luz del Sol, supo que eran y serían siempre sus hijos, los tres: Platino, parecido a un Lobito gris con proporciones de Gato; Tigre, más a mitad de camino entre un Gato y un Lobo; Rayado, igual a un Gato en todo menos en la nariz y en el atavismo Lobuno, y de piel rayada Amarillo-Anaranjada.  
****Nuevas imágenes llegaron a la mente de Lucero cuando volvió a pensar en Rayo, el Gato que había sido el padre de todos ellos.  
****"Sí -pensó. -Él es el padre. Pero son míos; yo los tuve. Además, ¿Dónde está ahora? Si los ve, ¿No querrá compartir acaso la paternidad conmigo? ...Pero nunca me quiso; la única vez que estuvimos juntos fue cuando lo encontré en el Bosque Abierto. ¿Y Albino? ...Pues tampoco puede reclamarme nada. La madre soy yo. El es un Lobo. Y yo soy una Loba, pero soy la madre de ellos; y su padre es... Es un Gato; pero son míos. Son... míos..."  
****Lucero volvió a mirarlos unos instantes como dudando, pero luego inclinó la cabeza y apretó los dientes mientras seguía pensando "son míos", y por último corrió furiosamente hacia lo alto de una de las Cavernas.  
****Allí dio un fuerte y largo aullido en el cual declaraba a pleno pulmón su condición de madre.  
****Algo más sucedió entonces: la Loba, que había conocido el amor de un Gato, que sabía lo que sentía Albino por una Gata, y que ahora ya había tenido tres hijos nacidos de aquella relación, terminó comprendiendo al Lobo por sus encuentros diarios con esa Gata, así como por el consiguiente viaje de ambos a la Ciudad, pues se dio cuenta de que en el fondo ella le había hecho lo mismo, el día de su propio encuentro con Rayo. En pocas palabras, había incorporado la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón.  
****Así fue como, cuando el Lobo regresó de la Ciudad y le contó lo ocurrido con Leonela, ella lo perdonó, y luego le presentó a Platino, Tigre y Rayado. Desde entonces, Albino fue para ella como un Lobato mimado, pero no obstante siguió dedicándole especial atención a sus hijos.  
****Las malas nuevas sobre Rayo la dejaron sorprendida y triste. Cuando se repuso, comenzó a pensar en volver en algún momento al Robledal.  
****Su regreso se produjo recién diez días después de la vuelta del Lobo a las Cavernas, es decir el día 32.****Por lo tanto volvemos a encontrar a la Loba declarando ante el sorprendido Pueblo del Robledal sobre las andanzas de Cepillo en el Hotel "Harlem".  
****-Yo lo vi entrar y andar dentro del hotel con las nueve Gatas, pero después le perdí la pista.  
****-¿Y cómo eran? -Preguntó Turquesa como sin atreverse. Sin duda había alguna muy allegada a ella, entre las que formaban el harén del Lobo.  
****-Pues... Dos eran iguales a vos. También había tres grises, dos negras, y las otras de dos Razas distintas que no conozco.  
****-Bueno -suspiró la Gata. -en realidad, cualquiera de ellas podría ser pariente cercana mía; el Efecto Negativo también afectó a los Gatos en su carácter de gran familia.  
****  
Hacia el mediodía, habiendo cesado la lluvia, Turquesa, Albino y el Chihuahua fueron a la entrada de Pueblo-Hogar... Lugar al cual Kahchi conocía perfectamente.  
****En el camino se acordó de la etapa en que había vivido entre las Anacondas y empezó a poner al tanto del asunto a sus sorprendidos oyentes.  
****Luego -mientras el Chihuahua se reunía con su madre adoptiva y sus amigos del poblado- la Gata y el Lobo tuvieron una nueva sorpresa al ver llegar a Collar de Piedras acompañado por Trebolaria.  
****El pintoresco grupo se demoró conversando animadamente. Trebolaria no pudo menos que felicitar a la Seal Point por el feliz acontecimiento ocurrido seis días atrás: el nacimiento de...  
****-¿Y qué nombre les pusiste? -Preguntó entonces la prometida de Collar.  
****-La mayor, que es Siamesa como yo, se llama Ester. El del medio, Roque; y el menor, Augusto.  
****"bueno, la verdad es que cada uno tiene cuatro nombres.  
****-¿Y cuáles son?  
****-Ester Desiree Candelaria Regina, Roque Ernesto Ubaldo Izhar, y Augusto Ariel Alfredo Omar.  
****-Hablando de nombres largos y difíciles... -Comentó el Lobo.  
****-No, los nuestros son largos más que difíciles. Es costumbre entre nosotros usar tres o más nombres, siempre que combinen bien entre sí. Como seguramente habrán empezado a suponer, yo no me llamo únicamente Turquesa, sino Ileana Clelia Turquesa Isolda Sofía.  
****...Fácil es imaginar la sorpresa que causaron las últimas palabras de la Gata.  
****-¿Y Rayo... Y Clarita? -Preguntaron Collar y Albino casi al mismo tiempo.  
****-Pues... de Clarita no tengo información acerca de su nombre, pero con respecto a él, sí. Se llamaba Evaristo Rayo Bonifacio. De todos modos, para el trato diario usamos simplemente los que ustedes ya conocen. En mi caso, Turquesa.  
****Collar de Piedras entró nuevamente a su poblado, saliendo no mucho más tarde con Kahchi y el Jefe Machahuai. Esto último haría que la reunión en el Robledal alcanzara una enorme trascendencia, puesto que por primera vez en mucho tiempo una Anaconda y su Jefe serían recibidos por los Lobos.  
****  
Por la tarde, el Perrito y Collar fueron a la Ciudad; regresaron cerca de tres horas después con el Jefe de los Perros, el Rey de las Ratas -acompañado por Vocero- y un Gato y una Gata Siameses, Jefes respectivamente de su Raza y de su Clan.  
****La Anaconda comunicó a los Lobos sobre el fin que había tenido Cepillo: Kahchi y él lo habían encontrado en el Bosque Blanco, tieso y echado cuan largo era, al final de un rastro que se veía en la tierra, dejado por el Lobo al arrastrarse en su breve agonía.  
****-Unas letras apenas legibles -agregó Kahchi- cerca de su mano derecha, decían algo así como "el monstruo alado... Cabezas de Serpiente…"  
****Todos en el Robledal se miraron sin poder pronunciar palabra. ¿Qué misteriosa tragedia se había abatido sobre Cepillo?  
****Collar también traía noticias sobre algo que había pasado en el Sector Viejo, y se las comunicó a Turquesa mientras los Lobos aullaban por la muerte de Cepillo. Casi todas las Gatas se habían ido unos días al Sur, a "Ciudad Feliz", para diversión de un grupo de Águilas Calvas del Norte.  
****Entre ellas se encontraban cuatro de las nueve que habían acompañado a Cepillo: dos Grises, una Negra y una Angora.****Durante la cena - ya muy entrada la noche - se estableció lo que luego se conocería como "Paz de la Hoja y de la Piedra", en alusión al Bosque y a la Ciudad.  
****Las Serpientes la grabaron en su piel; los Lobos se la repitieron a la Luna. Los Gatos la acordaron con la mano izquierda, las Ratas proclamaron el acontecimiento por los rincones más escondidos, y los Perros dejaron constancia de ella en sus "Aurea Tabulae", en donde lo que se escribía no podía ser olvidado ni desobedecido.  
****Albino tuvo una idea personal: propuso que Turquesa fuera considerada amiga de los Lobos como lo era de él. Todos hicieron eco de la insólita propuesta y la Gata aceptó en silencio, pero sonriendo... lo cual provocó grandes aullidos de alegría.  
****Pronto el Jefe de los Perros le hizo la misma proposición respecto de su Pueblo; el Rey la nombró "Protectora de las Ratas", por lo que ella había prometido luego del banquete de la Plaza. El Jefe Machahuai la llamó "Reina de la Lluvia", en tanto que los Siameses le otorgaron un lugar de honor entre todos los Gatos y Gatas de su Clan.  
****Turquesa se sintió tan abrumada por todo eso, que empezó a llorar, sin que pudiera saberse si era de alegría o de tristeza. Entonces Collar se acercó y le preguntó algo que nadie esperaba oír.  
****-¿Cómo estás, Turquesa?  
****A la Gata volvió a brillarle el rostro y respondió como pudo:  
****-Perdón, pero... Creía que estaba tan sola... Ya estoy bien; perdón a todos. Gracias, Collar.  
****A causa de estos últimos acontecimientos, el Karma del Gato disminuyó en gran parte -y por bastante tiempo- sus efectos negativos.**


	4. El Jefe blanco

**Día 36 (14/12)**

**Después de la declaración de paz, el Sol y todos los que habían disfrutado del banquete descansaron hasta muy entrado el día siguiente.  
****Los invitados fueron retirándose, cada cual en su momento; Collar regresó a su pueblo con Trebolaria y el Jefe Machahuai.  
****El Jefe de los Perros salió a su vez del Robledal para volver a la Ciudad. En último lugar se despidieron el Rey de las Ratas, el fiel Vocero, y los Jefes (Siamesa y Siamés) que habían asistido en representación de su pueblo. Sólo Turquesa y Kahchi permanecieron en el Robledal, acompañando a Lucero y a Albino.  
****Pasaron varios días, en oleadas azules.  
****  
Desde aquél lejano día tan nefasto para la convivencia entre las Comunidades de la Ciudad y del Bosque, en que el Efecto Negativo comenzó a extender su influencia, muchos Gatos y Gatas habían abandonado a sus cónyuges para casarse con Perros, Conejas, Zorros, Comadrejas, Armadillos, etc., según el caso.  
****Otros prefirieron recorrer los hoteles noche tras noche, en busca de romances ocasionales... Tal vez a los de este grupo les habría valido más estar casados, que haberse entregado a tales encuentros.  
****Pronto dentro de cada etapa fueron desarrollándose diversas formas de relaciones, que serían identificadas en lo sucesivo por medio de letras.**

**En la primera etapa -cuando un Zorro (por ejemplo) se enamoraba de una Gata- el tipo de encuentros que se practicaba era conocido como "Relaciones Simples": un Conejo y una Gata, un Gato y una Zorra, etc.  
****La segunda -cuando los propios Gatos y Gatas se enamoraban de otros habitantes de la Ciudad (Sara y el Zorro)- no cambió sin embargo la forma de los encuentros. Pero en la tercera, llamada de transición, empezó a aceptarse que dos Zorros estuvieran con una Gata, y un Gato con dos o tres Conejas.  
****Esta clase de relación fue identificada desde entonces con la letra "A". Dicha Categoría iba a ser la más practicada (después de las Relaciones Simples), en todos los días del Efecto Negativo.  
****Pero una idea del Lobo Cepillo -quien había formado un harén particular con nueve Gatas- daría origen muy pronto a la cuarta etapa, donde no importaba si se pertenecía a una u otra Comunidad ni había límite en el número de los que podían estar con un Gato o una Gata. Asimismo, uno de ellos podía escoger libremente de dos a siete parejas iguales (Conejas, Ratesas, Comadrejas).  
****La idea de Cepillo inspiró a un Perro Afgano, el cual considerando que nueve Gatas no eran suficientes ni para empezar, prefirió seguir la tradición de su tierra ancestral y formó un gran harén personal con cuarenta Gatas (dos Angoras, cuatro Atigradas, seis Blancas, tres Blanco-Grises, cuatro Blanqui-Negras, cinco Grises, una Maine Coon, cuatro Negras, cinco Persas y seis Siamesas). Antes de esto, Alí Ben-Akhí vivía en el pueblo de los Perros con Zoraida, Aschira y Sultana, sus tres esposas Afganas como él.  
****Pero cuando empezó a trabajar el Efecto Negativo vio que podía cambiar de vida y aumentar el número de su harén, cambiando fácilmente a sus tres Perras por las cuarenta Gatas. Él era uno de los dos de su Raza que se habían establecido en el Sector Viejo; pero su congénere estaba casado con una Birmana, con quien había tenido dos hijos.  
****También inspiró las otras dos modalidades que se usaron a lo largo de la cuarta etapa: relación con dos o más parejas de una Comunidad y una o más de otra(s) equivalía a la Categoría "B" (2 Conejos, 3 Perros, 3 Ratas; 3 Armadillonas, 2 Zorras, 2 Ratesas); relación con una pareja de cada Comunidad, equivalía a la Categoría "C" (un Armadillo, un Comadrejón, un Conejo, un Perro, una Rata, un Zorro; una Armadillona, una Comadreja, una Coneja, una Perra, una Ratesa, una Zorra).  
****La relación más común, entonces, era la Simple; luego, en orden decreciente, se hallaban las Categorías "A", "B" y "C". Por último, podían combinarse estas Categorías entre sí, o con Relaciones Simples.**

**Era la primera etapa, y Dorita una joven Gata Gris de poco más de cinco años... Aunque no estaba casada, conservaba en su corazón la imagen de un hermosísimo Gato Blanco.  
****Fue entonces cuando un Zorro, que la había ayudado cierta mañana lluviosa, no pudo dejar de mirarla ni cuando llevaba el pequeño sobretodo que le había prestado, ni mientras se alejaba luego de haberle agradecido sonriendo, como un creciente de Luna en medio de la lluvia.  
****Y por la tarde -aunque nadie podía imaginar que los Zorros tuvieran un lado romántico- fue a buscarla al pueblo de los Gatos con un regalo y un ramo de jazmines.  
****La Gata, que en esos momentos no abrigaba muchas esperanzas de tener a su lado al Gato Blanco, quedó encantada con el obsequio de su nuevo pretendiente y fue con él a su casa del barrio de los Zorros, en el Sector Portuario.  
****Estaba algo medrosa y llena de pudor; no obstante aceptó quedarse esa noche en casa del Zorro.  
****Pero no se casó con él, ni siquiera después del nacimiento de cuatro Zorritos, sino que prefirió seguir siendo libre. Así pasó para ella la primera etapa.  
****En la segunda, la propia Dorita había quedado seducida por un Conejo Angora. Luego del encuentro inicial en el Hotel "El' ot", lo acompañó a su casa como había hecho con el Zorro.  
****A la mañana siguiente se despidieron y, esta vez, la Gata Gris tuvo cinco Conejitos Angoras.  
****No pudiendo hacerse cargo de todos sus hijos, los entregó en adopción -según la costumbre ya generalizada- a una pareja cuyos integrantes hacían las veces de padres, pero que no tenían nada que ver entre sí, pues ni siquiera estaban casados. A veces eran un Comadrejón y una Ratesa los que tomaban a su cargo a uno o dos pequeños nacidos de estos encuentros (nunca más de dos); a veces una Rata y una Zorra... Pero siempre -en todos los casos -terminaban explotando de algún modo a los que les eran entregados por los Gatos y las Gatas desterrados.  
****Sólo había una pequeña diferencia de actitud entre ambos componentes de éste último grupo: ningún Gato desterrado no casado, siguiera o no buscando relaciones, se preocupaba por su eventual descendencia. Algunas Gatas en cambio, en la misma situación, sí aceptaban encargarse del cuidado de sus hijos, ya fueran Zorritos, Armadillitos, Perritos, Conejitos, Comadrejitas o Ratitas.  
****Dorita, como se ve, prefirió desentenderse del asunto; más adelante haría los mismo con todos los hijos que tuviera.  
****Un día de la tercera etapa, el Lobo Cepillo la vio y la llevó al Hotel "Harlem" donde él tenía su harén junto a otras ocho Gatas. Tal vez el Lobo la hizo suya antes que a las demás por ser la más joven del grupo, o tal vez en el fondo ella así lo deseó; pero el caso es que estaba por tener tres hijos del mismo tipo que los de Sara (con rasgos de ambos).  
****Mientras tanto, alguien cercano al Rey de las Ratas tuvo la idea de enviar a todas las Gatas del Sector Viejo a "Ciudad Feliz", para que recibieran a un grupo especial de Águilas Calvas venidas del Norte... Quizá con el propósito de eliminar el Efecto Negativo. Era el día 35, el de la declaración de paz.  
****Sin embargo, no fueron todas las Gatas desterradas, pero sí estaba incluida ella... Y en "Ciudad Feliz" estuvo con tres Águilas.  
****Cuando volvió a la Ciudad, el día 37, dejó atrás todos sus anteriores prejuicios y empezó a hacer ****su propia carrera en cuanto hotel encontraba a su paso, para convertirse en la "Gata del Sector Viejo", como se la conoció desde entonces. Una idea que había tenido mientras estaba en el harén de Cepillo se materializó a partir del día de su regreso: sacar partido de la nueva situación de romances libres, Categorías "A", "B", "C", y también Relaciones Simples.  
****Desde entonces, casi no dejaría hotel sin recorrer ni noche vacía de encuentros. Así fue como en el día 37, al volver de "Ciudad Feliz", estuvo con un Zorro en el "Hótl".  
****Al día siguiente, la cita fue en el "Hotello" con un Perro Pequinés.  
****Empezó también a usar el tipo de vestimenta apropiado para tales menesteres: una capucha de malla azul le cubría la cabeza (excepto las orejas y los ojos). Luego un manto del mismo color y material que la capucha le cubría la espalda y los costados, cerrado sobre el pecho en forma de escote con un botón metálico y ajustado por medio de cintas debajo del cuerpo.  
****Sus aventuras recién iniciadas tenían una característica única en todo el Sector Viejo: la Gata elegía cuándo quería tener hijos en cada uno de sus encuentros, valiéndose de las Fases Lunares.  
****Con Luna Llena, tenía descendencia segura (pero siempre Gatitos y Gatitas); con Luna Nueva, las posibilidades eran nulas.  
****En Cuarto Creciente nacían hijos con rasgos internos y externos de ambos padres, y en Menguante las Gatas tenían únicamente hijos de la Comunidad a la que perteneciera el padre (Armadillo, Comadrejón, Conejo, Perro, Rata o Zorro). Este era un secreto que sólo las Gatas conocían y del cual disponían a su antojo. Por ser un tema exclusivo de Clan, quedaba vedado a los Gatos de cualquier Raza.  
****Dorita -a diferencia de las demás- lo utilizaría para elegir si estaba con una o más parejas por vez. Si eran hasta cuatro de una misma Comunidad, los dejaba para los días de Creciente y Menguante.  
****Por el contrario, para los de Luna Nueva reservaba y arreglaba los encuentros con tres, cuatro, cinco y hasta ocho parejas de igual o distinta Comunidad. Y en el período de Luna Llena se veía únicamente con una pareja (Zorro, Conejo, Rata, Armadillo, Perro o Comadrejón).  
****A cambio de sus relaciones recibía algunas veces comida, y casi siempre riquezas materiales de las que a nadie daba cuenta alguna; tampoco aceptaba las tentadoras propuestas de trabajo que le ofrecían algunos Zorros visionarios, sino que -según había decidido desde su encuentro con Cepillo- prefería explotarse ella misma. Autosuficiente; no aceptando de nadie nada que no fuera a cambio de su amor.**

**Además de la Gata Gris y del Afgano, otros dos personajes iban a destacarse por el número de sus aventuras hoteleras. El primero era un Gato Blanqui-Negro; uno de los tantos hijos de padres desterrados en el Sector Viejo. Su padre, de la misma Raza, se había casado con una Coneja Plateada Inglesa. Un día, su propio progenitor decidió que no podía hacerse cargo de él y lo dejó en un inquilinato, donde fue adoptado sin ningún trámite por un Zorro y una Ratesa Bandicoot.  
****Desde entonces, el Zorro lo hizo entrar en el oscurecido mundo de los hoteles.  
****Fue en el día 4, cuando tuvo su primera Relación Simple con una Ratesa Norway, pero a lo largo de las dos primeras etapas llegó a tener catorce de esos encuentros.  
****La Ratesa Norway, su primera pareja, tendría Gatitos Blanqui-Negros (en su caso dos) el día 34; lo mismo ocurriría con las demás, siempre treinta días después de su relación. Una Coneja Plateada Inglesa, cuatro Blanqui-Negros el día 35.  
****El otro personaje que tendría un lugar destacado no era ni un Gato ni una Gata, sino una Coneja Negra. Nadie sabía de dónde había venido, y muy pocos sabían su verdadero nombre. Ni siquiera se conocía el verdadero motivo de sus andanzas por los hoteles del Sector Viejo. La opinión más aceptada en un principio era que desde su desahogada posición social buscaba a los Gatos desterrados para luego proponerles matrimonio... Pero ya en la tercera etapa se vio que mantenía relaciones con dos, tres o más Gatos a la vez. Los buscaba por los hoteles, pero los recibía únicamente en su casa.  
****La Coneja Negra tuvo tres Gatitos Blancos el día 32, de su primer encuentro en el día 2 con un Gato de esa Raza. Desde entonces, dada su condición de Coneja, tendría Gatitos cada treinta días y los concebiría cada quince.  
**

**La Gata Leonela -que había estado casada con el Gato Rex- estaba viviendo desde el día 25 en la Región de los Ríos.  
****No había allí ninguno de sus congéneres, sino que tenía por vecinos inmediatos a los Yacarés, las Anacondas, los Coatíes y los Flamencos. También había Zorros, pero de extremidades muy largas y pelo rojizo.  
****-"Tal vez tuvieron algo que ver los Flamencos". -Pensó Leonela.  
****Los días pasaban y la Gata vivía de los Peces que lograba atrapar, y de algunos Pájaros. Mientras tanto, estaba cada vez más cercano el momento en que nacerían los hijos que iba a tener de su relación con el Lobo Albino.  
****Que serían Lobeznos, ya lo daba por cierto, pues en la noche de ese día 23 la Luna estaba en Cuarto Menguante; por otro lado, Leonela así lo había querido.  
****Pero ahora, a dos semanas de aquél encuentro, el fruto latente de ese amor la fatigaba; y aún faltaban casi diez días para que ellos nacieran.  
****En cierto momento -aunque no le prestó mucha atención- la Gata notó la presencia de un Pájaro extraño que la observaba.  
****No sólo era extraño el hecho de que la observara, sino que sus plumas lucían de distinto color según cómo les diera el Sol.  
****Se lo llamaba en aquella región el Pájaro del Nacimiento, pues con su canto anunciaba la llegada al mundo de todos los seres, y siempre estaba presente varios días antes de tal acontecimiento.  
****En algunos casos, el "Pichuí-Pichuí" (como se lo conocía en el idioma de la región) era considerado responsable de todos los nacidos cuyo origen o progenitor fueran desconocidos. Si alguien estuviera presente en el momento en que Leonela tuviere los Lobeznos, no vacilaría en afirmar que el padre había sido el "Pichuí-Pichuí", metamorfoseado en Lobo.  
****En este caso, al menos, el Pájaro tornasolado únicamente la miraba, siguiendo atentamente su estado de embarazo.**

**Día 39 (17/12)**

**En una de esas tardes, Albino llamó a Turquesa, a causa de algo que pasaba en la cueva donde estaba Lucero.  
****-Estamos pasando un tiempo en las Cavernas que hay al otro lado del Terreno de caza -explicó el Lobo. -El problema que tenemos... Es decir, tiene Lucero, es que le cuesta bastante entenderse con sus hi... Bueno, con los Gatitos.  
****A Albino todavía le costaba llamar de aquel modo a los tres Gatitos que habían nacido del encuentro de la Loba con el Gato Rayo, ya desaparecido.  
****-Bueno, tal vez pueda ayudar... -Dudó Turquesa, pasando por alto la vacilación de Albino.  
****-Precisamente, la Loba quería saber si podías darle algún consejo, alguna idea sobre cómo podría tratarlos... Uf, tratarlos, no; atenderlos, fue la palabra que usó ella.  
****-No te preocupes. Más tarde voy a pasar por las Cavernas, a ver qué puede hacerse.  
****"ahora quería preguntarte algo. ¿Qué está pasando en la Manada? ...En los últimos días vi que varios Lobos salían del Robledal por la mañana y volvían muy tarde, pero con el Jefe del pueblo.  
****¿No es un poco raro, eso?, a mí al menos me pareció así.  
****Albino permaneció pensativo. Luego...  
****-¿Qué te parece?, nuestro Jefe está poniendo a prueba a mis compañeros, para ver quién de entre nosotros se gana el derecho a la Jefatura.  
****-¿Y así es como lo hacen? ...Yo me imaginaba a los Lobos peleando, todos contra todos.  
****-No, fue así en un tiempo. Ahora lo que se busca es la destreza, la astucia, la velocidad, todo eso.  
****"en cuanto a la prueba en sí, parece que dentro de poco va a llegar mi turno. ¡Y no tengo idea de cómo será! ...Claro que ninguno de nosotros lo sabe, porque el Jefe siempre cambia la estructura de cada prueba en particular.  
****-¿Y dónde se desarrolla la competencia?  
****-Tampoco lo sé, realmente.  
****-Pero va a ser en el Bosque, ¿No?  
****-Eso es seguro.  
****-Entonces, creo que tenemos que solucionar una sola cosa... Sí; vamos a elaborar un plan, de modo que estés en igualdad de condiciones frente a tu Jefe.  
****-Pero... No sé si estará bien que me ayudes. Ningún Lobo -en toda la historia de la Manada- pudo recibir ayuda para ganar el grado de Jefe.  
****-Bueno, sólo voy a darte algunas ideas y consejos. Todo lo demás, corre por tu cuenta.  
****-En ese caso, creo que no habrá problema.  
****-¿Empezamos? ...Antes que nada, tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas. ¿Estás listo?  
****Albino asintió.  
****-A ver, ¿Conocés bien, el Bosque?  
****-¡Zas! -Se dijo el Lobo... Era la primera pregunta de la Gata, y ya le encontraba un punto débil.  
****-No -respondió. -Sólo el Terreno de caza, las Cavernas, el Bosque del Sur y el Bosque Blanco. Y el Robledal con el Claro de los Lobos, por supuesto.  
****-O sea que te faltan el Bosque Cerrado, el Bosque Abierto con el Claro que tiene en un extremo, la Playa de Collar, el Trebolar y el Bosque Pequeño.  
****-No, a la Playa de la Anaconda creo que podría llegar con los ojos cerrados, con todas las veces que f...  
****-¡Ajajá! -tuvo Turquesa una inspiración. -No es mala idea eso que acabás de decir. Veremos cómo te desempeñás en esas circunstancias.  
****¡Vaya instructora que le había tocado!; Albino resolvió un poco tarde no abrir la boca sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-****Va la segunda pregunta: ¿Cuál es tu lugar dentro de la Manada?  
****-¿Cómo?  
****-Claro... Rastreador tiene una función específica, lo mismo que Venteador y que Tostado, quien se ocupa de las plantas mágicas que ustedes tanto usan. ¿Cuál es la tuya?  
****-Yo soy uno de los Merodeadores, que recorren el Bosque -excepto en ciertos lugares peligrosos- para luego informar sobre lo que hemos visto.  
****-Y dentro de esa actividad, ¿No tendrás alguna habilidad personal que podamos aprovechar?  
****-Pues... En mi honesta opinión, nadie puede interpretar como yo las señales del tiempo y de la naturaleza.  
****-Muy bien, ahora sólo hay que ponerse a pensar en qué puede beneficiarnos esa habilidad tuya. Por cierto, ¿Qué pronóstico podrías darme ahora?  
****-A ver un poco... Sí; para empezar, cielo rosado en el oeste, tiempo bueno al día siguiente, o sea mañana. Pero las nubes se ven muy altas y alargadas (cirros), por lo cual puedo decir que se acerca un frente frío que traerá tormenta. Por otra parte, la Luna -según pude ver ayer- empieza a mostrar su transparente velo, todo lo cual me confirma que lloverá antes de cuatro días contando desde hoy.  
****Turquesa pudo verificar más tarde lo acertado del pronóstico de Albino. El Lobo blanco, por su parte, no pudo menos que considerar valiosísima la ayuda de la Siamesa, en especial viniendo de ella.**

**En la Ciudad, en esos momentos, la Gata del Sector Viejo empezaba a incrementar sus riquezas a cambio de la relación con un Comadrejón. Por la noche, recibiría a una Rata Polinesia.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro pasaba la tarde en el "Hótl" con dos Comadrejas, tres Conejas Manchadas y dos Perras Weimaraner. La Coneja Negra recibía en su casa a tres Gatos Atigrados y dos Siameses.**

**Día 40 (18/12)**

**El Chihuahua, a todo esto, ya paseaba a su antojo por el pueblo de alrededor de 490 Lobos, escuchando historias del Robledal y contando las que había oído en su pueblo y en el Sector Portuario.  
****Una de las historias del Bosque, por ejemplo, explicaba la causa del color que tenía en la espalda el Lobo Tostado. Decía que, de joven, había cubierto a dos Lobeznos, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo de un árbol que se venía abajo a pedazos, consumiéndose por el fuego de un relámpago.  
****  
Otra relataba, en verso, la forma en que la Manada llegó a ser dirigida por primera y única vez, por un Conejo de astucia inigualable.  
****Resultó ser que cierto Conejo Manchado (blanco, marrón y negro) llamado Alex Sanderson, habiendo perdido a siete de sus hermanos -a los que él había acompañado en un día de campo- a manos de los Lobos, se escondió durante una semana como señal de luto, pero sólo para urdir la venganza más audaz y sutil que hubiera podido imaginar cualquiera en su lugar: haría que lo proclamaran Jefe de la Manada del Robledal.  
****Con ese propósito empezó a mantener conversaciones cada vez más frecuentes con los Lobatos que salían solos por primera vez a conocer el mundo. Le daba a cada uno una hora y un lugar distintos para hablar con él, además de cambiarse el nombre. Alex tenía cuidadosamente registrado dónde tenía que encontrarse con tal o cual Lobato, a qué hora y bajo qué nombre... Pero pronto los Lobos pensaron que un ejército de Conejos exactamente iguales había invadido el Bosque.  
****Cuando vio que algún Lobo podía llegar a sospechar de semejante igualdad masiva, sacrificó una noche de sueño para elaborar la segunda parte del plan.  
****Con mucha precaución recorrió los alrededores del Robledal; pasó luego por la Región de las Cavernas y volvió a la orilla del río que pasaba al lado del Terreno de caza de los Lobos. Allí tuvo la seguridad de haber encontrado la clase perfecta de terreno que necesitaba para sembrar.  
****Por un tiempo nadie supo de él, pero una mañana, uno de los Merodeadores descubrió en la ribera del río unas veinte plantas nuevas y extrañas, de reciente nacimiento.  
****Cuando volvió al Robledal, con unas hojas en la boca como prueba de su informe, declaró haber sentido que caminaba entre las nubes, tras confesar haber probado apenas la mitad de una hoja.  
****Lo que pasó después, estaba incluso más allá de los planes de venganza y conquista del Conejo Alex.  
****Siete Lobos, incluyendo al Merodeador, probaron cada cual una hoja de aquellas plantas. Media hora más tarde aullaban a pleno pulmón, describiendo las cosas fantásticas que veían.  
****Los demás también sintieron deseos de probarlas y fueron al Terreno de caza, guiados por el Merodeador. No mucho después, se sintieron llenos de una fuerza irresistible; llamaron a esos vegetales plantas mágicas... Y decidieron atacar el pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****Veintiséis Lobos perfectamente aptos para dirigir la Manada o asegurar su existencia en el futuro cruzaron el Bosque Blanco, llegaron al puente que servía de acceso al Bosque Pequeño y luego de atravesar también éstos últimos, se encontraron frente a la entrada de Pueblo-Hogar. El que era entonces Jefe de los Lobos -y había ido con los veinticinco restantes- dio la orden para entrar al poblado.  
****Las Anacondas ciertamente los habían visto venir, pero si bien ya tenían organizada la defensa, nada fue tan efectivo contra ellos como lo que ocurrió a continuación.  
****La sensación de poder se esfumó; el efecto de las plantas mágicas los abandonó, y los veintiséis Lobos se vieron rodeados casi de improviso, por cerca de cuarenta Serpientes decididas a defender su territorio.  
****El Jefe dio algunas órdenes como para resistir ante el ataque inminente, pero enseguida debió disponer la retirada. Sea como fuese, más de veinte Lobos fueron la presa del día para las Anacondas; y el resto, incluyendo al propio Jefe, encontró su fin en el Bosque Pequeño. Tal vez bajo las garras del Tigre que vivía allí con su sobrino el Zorro; tal vez al intentar cruzar el río.  
****Alex se enteró de tales asuntos al día siguiente, oyendo lamentarse a los Lobatos huérfanos y a las Lobas viudas. Quizás sintió algo de compasión por todos ellos, pero el hecho es que siguió adelante con su gran proyecto.**

**Mientras los mencionados acontecimientos iban creando en los Lobos un sentimiento de cólera contra las Anacondas, el Conejo Manchado se arriesgaba en Pueblo-Hogar, dispuesto a hacerles una proposición a las Serpientes: ellas no molestaban por un tiempo a los Lobos, y ellos dejaban de atacar el poblado o cazarlas en el Bosque. Las Serpientes no aceptaron y el Conejo tuvo que abandonar el pueblo.  
****Fue entonces al límite del Robledal y, juntando coraje, se quedó a esperar al primer Lobo que llegara. No mucho después aparecieron dos que -por suerte para él- acababan de llegar del Terreno de caza; se irguió y los saludó, apresurándose a declarar lo que había ido a hacer en Pueblo-Hogar.  
****Ellos se descargaron por la matanza del día anterior sobre el Conejo, diciendo todo lo que era capaz de decir un Lobo furioso. No sospechaban de Alex en absoluto, pero lo usaban para canalizar todo el resentimiento que tenían para con las Anacondas.  
****Él les habló en detalle de lo que había intentado pactar con las Serpientes. Al enterarse de su negativa frente a la propuesta que había hecho, los dos Lobos hablaron entre ellos y convinieron en que había que volver a atacar aquel poblado, llevando esta vez una buena provisión de las hojas de aquellas plantas mágicas.  
****Entonces el Manchado se vio en la obligación de advertirles que esos vegetales no eran lo que parecían ser. Uno de ellos le preguntó ásperamente qué tanto sabía acerca de ellos. Él les explicó, con lujo de detalles, cómo actuaban sobre el que probaba sus hojas y la forma en que influían sobre el ánimo, elevándolo a un nivel de actividad increíble para luego darle la espalda interiormente, apagándolo por completo.  
****Ahí mismo los Lobos intuyeron que Alex había tenido algo que ver con la repentina aparición de esas plantas, y lo obligaron a ir con ellos a la orilla del Terreno de caza. Allí tuvo que probar una hoja por cada Lobo que había muerto en el ataque a Pueblo-Hogar... Durante un día y medio, o más, los resultados fueron fatales tanto para él como para el diezmado pueblo del Robledal y alguna que otra Anacondesa, pues su estado normal de Conejo enamoradizo pero moderado había sufrido una alteración tal, que sometió a las Lobas de un año para arriba -y a dos o tres Serpientes- a un tratamiento de amor ****apasionado del cual no se salvó ni la viuda del Jefe.  
****Ante semejantes hechos deshonrosos, los nueve Lobos que quedaban fueron con las Lobas agraviadas y los quejumbrosos Lobatos directamente al Claro donde trataban sus asuntos oficiales... Ningún miembro de la Manada podía estar ausente, sea cual fuese el motivo.  
****En solemne asamblea -por decirlo así, pues todos estaban llenos de una furia salvaje contra Alex- se resolvió por unanimidad que cualquiera de los allí presentes que lo viera debía hacer que lo pasara realmente mal (el método quedaba completamente a gusto de cada uno); y si un Lobato llegara a traerlo, vivo o muerto, se adjudicaría el derecho de dirigir la Manada. Por último, en caso de que lo trajeran vivo, el autor o la autora de tal hazaña tendría la oportunidad de castigarlo de a poco, devorándolo a mordiscos pequeños.  
****Escondido en el impenetrable Bosque Cerrado, el tembloroso Conejo iba recuperando la normalidad y el control de sus funciones. Esa misma noche la dedicó a planear su próxima jugada, la cual tendría como objetivo equilibrar la balanza en lo que se refería al desastre de Pueblo-Hogar.**

**Primero hizo un nuevo intento de pactar con las Serpientes, y ante la fría cólera de éstas -en especial de dos futuras madres de Conejitos- volvió al lugar donde había dejado las mortíferas plantas con todas las precauciones de las que fue capaz.  
****Arrancó entonces cada una, cuidando de hacerlo con raíz y todo; hizo un atado con ellas y las llevó al borde oriental del río que iba hacia la Ciudad pasando por el poblado y el Bosque Pequeño.  
****Eligió un lugar apropiado; excavó un hoyo y arrojó allí las plantas, distribuyéndolas luego prolijamente.  
****Cuando vio que el viento soplaba en la dirección conveniente, buscó ramas secas y las dispuso en forma de cono. Encendió aquél fogón...  
****...Tal vez las Anacondas resistieron mejor el efecto de la humareda que invadió su poblado. Pero, teniendo en cuenta las facultades mágicas que sin duda las Serpientes poseían, por unas cuantas horas se vieron en el Bosque cosas extrañas.  
****Alex se mantuvo a una distancia prudente. Los Lobos en cambio, fueron acosados sin descanso por imágenes fantasmagóricas que aparecían, se movían o cambiaban de forma y luego desaparecían.  
****Pasado aquél día de incertidumbre, los Lobos se pusieron de acuerdo con las Anacondas en que el miserable debía ser eliminado; su manchada piel expuesta a mitad de camino entre el Robledal y Pueblo-Hogar, como trofeo para ambas Comunidades.  
****A todo esto, el miserable descasaba aún en su escondite del Bosque Cerrado. Pero las Anacondas trajeron una cazadora de la Región de los Ríos... Una Víbora de Coral; la más grande y hábil que pudieron encontrar.  
****Tres Lobos y dos Serpientes encontraron el rastro del Conejo; vieron hacia dónde se dirigía y acompañaron a la Víbora de Coral en busca de Alex.  
****Cuando llegaron al lugar en que se ocultaba, confiando en acorralar entre todos al culpable de tanto desorden, descubrieron que únicamente podían recorrer con facilidad ese Bosque las Anacondas -que tenían los numerosos arroyos como senderos perfectos para ellas- y la Coral, que podía deslizarse cómoda y silenciosamente por el Bosque Cerrado. Los otros tres debían quedarse afuera, tal vez esperando al Conejo, en caso de que huyera.  
****Nadie podría asegurar lo que pasó allí adentro; nadie podría decir con certeza si Alex se defendió con más habilidad que nunca, si los árboles lo habían defendido a él, o si el Conejo, acosado por las tres Serpientes, no podría haber sido más peligroso aun que la propia cazadora.  
****Porque cuando los Lobos lo vieron salir, dispuestos a caer sobre él, se detuvieron en seco, con todo el pelo erizado y un espasmo continuo de terror, fascinación y desconcierto.  
****El Conejo de color blanco, marrón y negro venía usando la mitad del cráneo de una de las Anacondas como máscara, en tanto iba arrastrando su larga piel aún unida al cráneo, donde podían verse todavía los ojos y parte del tapiz de escamas. En la mano esgrimía una rama llena de nudos en la cual se hallaba enroscada la Víbora de Coral, cuya cabeza estaba atravesada en la mandíbula inferior por el aguzado extremo de la rama. La boca abierta casi al máximo tenía su parte superior apoyada sobre la punta de aquella vara.  
****Además de todo eso, se había hecho una especie de collar con tres manojitos de diferentes plantas, sujetos a una trenza de tallos entrelazados.  
****Alex se detuvo, sentándose erguido frente a ellos y sosteniendo firmemente la rama con la Víbora.  
****Dos de los Lobos finalmente huyeron. El tercero quiso salvar el honor de la Manada y arremetió contra el de la piel Manchada. Pero el Conejo, que había recorrido a fondo el Bosque y algo sabía sobre plantas silvestres, le arrojó uno de los manojitos que había traído. El Lobo, luego de abrir la bocaza para atrapar a la que ya era su presa, se vio de repente con la boca llena de unos tallos que producían un efecto purgante al ser masticados.  
****Cuando logró deshacerse de ellos ya era tarde: el jugo de los tallos de Euforbio ya había empezado a hacer su trabajo.  
****Y entonces el Conejo, totalmente seguro de tener ganada la partida, se dirigió al Claro de los Lobos, portal del Robledal. Allí convocó a todos los Lobatos y Lobas menores de un año -que habían hablado con él por separado- y ante todos ellos declaró que tomaba el control de la Manada, tras pronunciar un discurso en el cual describía la situación actual del Pueblo de los Lobos y lo que él podía ofrecer como nuevo Jefe.  
****Crédulos o no, los Lobatos y las Lobas jóvenes lo aceptaron con aullidos que se oyeron hasta en el pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****Alex Sanderson, con su numerosa escolta, hizo su entrada triunfal en el bosque de Robles. Al verlo, las Lobas adultas gruñeron rabiosas a causa de la no deseada descendencia que tendrían por culpa del Conejo, pero el griterío de los jóvenes Lobos las hizo callar. Entonces la Manada se dividió, quedando Sanderson como dueño absoluto del Robledal... Jefe de la nueva generación, en el pueblo de los Lobos.**

**Y tal era la historia del Conejo Alex, contada a lo largo de tantos días como letras tenía el relato narrado. Ellos la conocían en verso, pero la contaban así porque en forma de poesía era mucho más larga.  
****Además de explicar el origen de la Lobuna afición a las plantas mágicas, esta historia era considerada por el Pueblo del Robledal como clave para saber cómo y cuándo habían terminado la amistad y las buenas relaciones entre las Anacondas y ellos.  
****Desde entonces, según la creencia aceptada, ninguna Anaconda volvió a visitar a un Lobo o siquiera entrar al Robledal; ya ninguna Loba trabó amistad con una Anacondesa. Por otro lado, desde ese momento varias Comunidades de Serpientes como Curidyus y Corales entre otras, no quisieron quedarse en Pueblo-Hogar, sino que regresaron lenta pero progresivamente a la Región de los Ríos de donde habían venido con las Anacondas.  
****Tampoco volvieron a producirse casamientos entre miembros de ambas Comunidades, como según las Anacondas habían habido en tiempos anteriores a la llegada del Conejo.  
****Pero gracias a Albino, algo había empezado a cambiar. Él no tenía el mismo rencor que hasta ahora mostraban sus compañeros por las Anacondas.  
****Incluso ahora era amigo de uno de ese poblado, llamado Collar de Piedras. Lo había conocido la noche del día 3, cuando aún vivía el Gato Rayo.  
****En la reciente celebración (finalizada al principio de este relato), los Lobos y las Anacondas recuperaron la amistad perdida tanto tiempo atrás.  
**

**En menos de tres horas, la Gata del Sector Viejo había conseguido varios jardines privados y otros tantos perfumes exóticos, obsequiados a raíz de su encuentro con un Comadrejón, el cual dejó casi toda su fortuna a sus pies.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro cambiaba de hotel y de acompañantes; en este caso, iba al "Hotello" con tres Comadrejas y cuatro Conejas Negras.**

**Día 41 (19/12)**

**Esa mañana amaneció nublado y por la tarde llovió, como bien había anticipado Albino.  
****Turquesa, que confiaba en que él pasaría con éxito la prueba inminente, se dirigió a la cueva donde esperaba Lucero con sus tres hijos.  
****El mayor se llamaba Platino. De proporciones Gatunas y aspecto de Lobo, pasaba largos ratos subido a los árboles y otros sitios elevados. Tenía el pelo de un gris ceniciento y la fuerza de un Lobo combinada con la astucia y la agilidad Felinas, por lo que en sus correrías con los Lobatos siempre llevaba las de ganar.  
****Tigre, el del medio, tenía la cabeza algo más alargada que la de un Gato, piel a rayas pardas y grises, nariz de Lobo, bigotes cortos, miembros cortos Gatunos y cuerpo como de Lobo; cola tupida y corta, orejas Gatunas y pelo largo en el pecho.  
****Su forma de ser oscilaba continuamente entre lo que había heredado de Rayo y lo que recibiera de Lucero. Al ver que hacía mal tiempo se apresuraba a buscar una cueva para dormir hasta la siguiente estación, pero luego regresaba su lado opuesto y salía al Prado con la idea de buscar un sitio donde tenderse al Sol.  
****En invierno, como se vería más adelante, su pelo cambiaba de color para tomar el de la nieve, pero con finas rayas negras.  
****El hijo menor, de nombre Rayado -tal vez Lucero lo había elegido en memoria de Rayo- tenía la piel Amarillo-Anaranjada de su padre y aspecto Gatuno sólo exteriormente. Por dentro actuaba como cualquier Lobato travieso y hambriento. Le robaba astutamente -y a veces sin ninguna artimaña- la comida a otros Lobos. Sin embargo era el que más se entendía con Lucero y con los demás miembros de la Manada.  
****Pero individualidades aparte, de momento la Loba tenía problemas con los tres.**

**Platino y sus hermanitos menores estaban en un rincón hablando en voz baja; cada tanto levantaban la cabeza para mirar a Lucero.  
****-¡Zas! -Pensó ella. -Cada vez que hacen eso, después vienen a preguntarme montones de cosas.  
****Y así fue, exactamente.  
****-Aquí llegan. ¡Ten paciencia, Lucero!  
****-Mamá, ¿No es cierto que cuando nació Rayado, se le aplastó la nariz contra el suelo?  
****-No, Tigre, no... -Respondió ella, con la voz entrecortada por la risa.  
****-¿Y no es cierto que a Tigre le quedaron rayas igual que a Rayado porque vos sos blanca y papá era de color marrón?  
****-No, Platino. ¿Quién te dijo eso? ...Albino siempre fue de piel blanca, igual que yo. Pero ustedes deberían hablar de otras cosas. ¡Ya sé!, voy a contarles una historia que...  
****-¡Sí! -se entusiasmaron ellos. ¡Queremos oír de nuevo la del Conejo!  
****-¿Cuál es esa historia?  
****-Esa, donde el Conejo se hace Jefe de los Lobos... -Aclaró el mayor.  
****-¡De ningún modo! -se enojó la Loba. -¿Y quién se las contó? ¡Díganmelo ya!  
****-Nadie, mamá; nosotros la escuchamos cuando Rastreador se la contaba al Perro chico. -Explicó Platino.  
****-Ah, bueno. No es que hayan hecho bien en oírla a escondidas, pero si alguien llegaba a contárselas, ni paliza que le daba. Esa historia no es para ustedes, con la edad que tienen.  
****"mejor les enseño una canción mientras esperamos a Turquesa. Pero presten atención, ¿eh?; primero la canto yo y después ustedes van repitiendo los versos. ¿Está bien?  
****Tomando el silencio como respuesta y expectativa general, la Loba comenzó a cantar.**

**"Tenía la Luna frío,  
****cuando se acostó en el río.  
****El Sol amarillo andaba  
****de paseo por La Habana.**

**Cuando terminó el estío,  
****la Luna pensó: ¡Qué lío!  
****El agua que me arropaba  
****ahora me tiene atrapada.**

**El Bosque la hizo dormir  
****con una canción de cuna  
****y las Ranas se acercaron  
****haciendo salto... de Rana.**

**Y picaban los Mosquitos  
****el hielo para brindar  
****por la salud de la Luna  
****que al río fue a naufragar".**

**Afuera de la cueva, la lluvia también cantaba.**

**Por la tarde, en un intervalo del aguacero, llegó Turquesa.  
****-¡Eh, Platino, Tigre, Rayado! ¡Vengan, que aquí está la Gata Siamesa de quien les hablé!  
****Todos se acercaron corriendo desde algún rincón de la cueva; el menor llegó primero, dada su condición y agilidad de Gato.  
****Los tres miraron a la Gata por unos segundos en silencio. Luego...  
****-¿Vos sos la abuela de Rayado? -Preguntó el del medio, tan imaginativo como directo.  
****-No, hijo, no. -intervino la Loba. -Turquesa se parece a tu hermano, porque yo, una vez... ¡Uf!, creo que ella podrá explicarles mejor el asunto. Por favor, Turquesa...  
****-Realmente estás en problemas, Lucero; y creo que yo también voy a estarlo, con semejante pregunta. Pero voy a tratar...  
****La Loba comprendió. -No te preocupes. Deciles cómo pasó todo.  
****-Bueno... Lo que Lucero quiso decirles, es que su padre era alguien... distinto de los demás Lobos que ustedes conocen.  
****-¿Cómo? -habló Rayado por primera vez. -¿Le pasó algo, a papá Albino?  
****-No, pequeño, mira; cuando corrían días mejores en relación con los actuales, mucho antes que ustedes nacieran, alguien pasó por el bosque Abierto (el de los árboles altos), y sin que ninguno lo planeara de antemano, la Loba Lucero y el recién llegado se enamoraron por un rato.  
****"luego se separaron, pero los resultados de ese encuentro pueden verse aún hoy, como comprenderán cuando haya terminado.  
****"ahora, antes de continuar mi relato, deben saber que su madre los quiere como lo quiere a Albino, y él a ella; y todos en la Manada saben cómo llegaron a nacer ustedes.  
****"nadie tuvo realmente la intención de engañarlos acerca de esto, pero ustedes tres son hijos de un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado que vivía en la Ciudad cuando aún había paz entre las distintas Comunidades que la habitan.  
****-Pero, ¿Qué pasó con Albino? -Preguntó el mayor.  
****-¿Cómo es un Gato? -Quiso saber Tigre.  
****-¿Y por qué el Gato no está viviendo con mamá Lucero?  
****-Con calma, déjenme explicarles. Albino se enojó mucho, cuando supo lo que ella había hecho, pero a pesar de eso volvieron a vivir juntos. Unos días después, recién, nacieron ustedes.  
****"los Gatos pueden ser como Rayado, o como yo... Él es igual al que conquistó el corazón de Lucero en el Bosque Abierto.  
****"en cuanto a la tercera pregunta, su progenitor está ahora en el cielo.  
****-¿Qué es eso?  
****-¿Dónde está?  
****-¿Cómo es el cielo?  
****Los tres habían hablado casi al mismo tiempo. La Gata miró hacia arriba como si pudiera ver a través del techo de la cueva; suspiró.  
****-Es el lugar más bello que ustedes podrían imaginar. Y aunque algunos piensan en él como un lugar muy lejano, los que se portan bien llegan allá lo mismo que si dieran un paso, así -hizo la pequeña demostración ante los tres pares de ojitos asombrados. -En cambio, si se portan mal, es como si para ir repitieran siempre los mismos pasos, o caminaran varias veces en un mismo lugar, antes de poder avanzar.  
****"pero ustedes pueden estar seguros de que papá Rayo, como lo llamaría Rayado, está viviendo en el Cielo igual que como lo hacía en la Tierra.  
****Como se recordará, para los Gatos ni la Muerte ni el Tiempo eran reales. Rayo se lo había dicho a Collar de Piedras; ahora Turquesa se lo decía a los hijos de la Loba y el Gato.  
****-¿Y cómo llegó Rayo al Bosque? -Inquirió Platino.  
****-En esos días, él vivía con una Gata llamada Clarita... -Así empezó Turquesa a contar la historia de Rayo desde el principio hasta su despedida a la salida del barrio de las Ratas, cuando el Gato fue al Bosque para preguntarle a Collar sobre las claves de la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia.  
****-¿Y qué pasó después? -Insistieron ellos, conteniendo las lágrimas que les temblaban en los bigotes, al ver que ella parecía tener todas las respuestas.  
****Por lo que Turquesa les contó entonces, comprendieron que en algún lugar -muy lejos de allí- vivían (según ella suponía) unos hermanastros suyos nacidos de Albino y una Gata cuyo nombre era Leonela.  
****-De cualquier modo Lucero lo quiere a Albino, como dije antes; y estoy segura de que él los quiere a ustedes lo mismo que ella.  
****La Siamesa esperaba no haber sido demasiado directa y cruel, pero al ver que Platino y sus hermanitos lloraban miró a la Loba por un momento, mas no pudo decir nada. Los tres se le echaron encima, llorosos.  
****-¿Entonces papá Lobo no es nada, de nosotros? -Preguntó Platino usando el modo de hablar de su hermano menor.  
****-Pueden considerarlo su padre; está tan cerca de ustedes como sus hermanastros. Y aun tienen a Lucero. Leonela en cambio, se alejó de su primer esposo y no pudo vivir con Albino, por lo cual sus hijos no tendrán siquiera un padrastro.  
****-¿No...? ¡Uuuuy! ¡Esto no lo sabíamos! -Exclamaron los tres, enjugándose las lágrimas.  
****-Deben sentirse solos ... ¿No podríamos ir a visitarlos algún día? ...Así de paso los conocemos.  
****-Puede ser, Tigre; cuando vuelvan los buenos tiempos. De cualquier modo, eso le corresponde decidirlo a Lucero.  
****-¿Podemos ir, mamá? -suplicó el del medio. -¿Podemos conocerlos?  
****La Loba aceptó de buen grado. -Prometo llevarlos más adelante. Ahora, ¿No quieren ir a jugar un rato, antes de la cena?  
****Los tres dieron un sí tácito disparándose como pequeños cometas a su rincón de juegos. Turquesa y la Loba se quedaron hablando un rato.  
****-Al final estuviste brillante, con la explicación. -Elogió Lucero a su amiga.  
****-Debo confesar que fue difícil, decirles todo esto...  
****-Justamente, tu mérito es mayor, a causa de esa dificultad.  
****"estuve pensando en algunas cosas mientras hablabas de Rayo; y la verdad, me da lástima verte sola... ¿Qué tal si volvieras a empezar?; en la Ciudad, por ejemplo. Yo podría ayudarte.  
****-No, gracias, Lucero. Por ahora prefiero seguir así. Además es muy difícil que vuelva a la Ciudad por el momento. Todos los que más quiero viven aquí, en el Bosque; tengo a mis hijos, a Kahchi, a Albino, a los Lobos, a Collar... Estás vos, y en cierto modo también lo tengo a Rayo.  
****"es cierto que allá están las Ratas con su Rey, la gente de mi propio pueblo y algunas Comunidades del Sector Viejo, pero...  
****-Bueno, por eso mismo... Con tanta gente que te quiere, me extraña verte tan sola.  
****-Independiente, sería la palabra. Los Gatos somos así; todos nos quieren, pero nosotros elegimos a quiénes les daremos todo nuestro afecto.  
****"tal vez eso se debe a que entre los Gatos nos comportamos de ese modo, porque todos -sin excepción conocida- somos parientes en mayor o menor grado.  
****-Aaah... A propósito, ¿Vos qué eras de Rayo? ...Bueno, ¿Qué serías de él, si aún estuviera entre nosotros?  
****-No lo sé con exactitud, pero uno de mis tíos -que vivía en la Ciudad hace muchos años- fue su abuelo paterno. Así que Rayo y yo éramos parientes muy cercanos, aunque la línea Siamesa se perdió a causa de que, entre los abuelos y los padres de Rayo, mi tío era el único de esa Raza.  
****"pero se casó con una Gata del Clan Amarillo-Anaranjado y el hijo mayor, de dos que tuvieron, fue el padre de Rayo. Por el otro lado, un Gato de piel Negra se casó con una Gata del Clan Blanco-Gris; la hija menor perteneciente al casalito también nació con ese color, y esa fue la madre de mi Rayadito.  
****-Pequeña historia, ¿eh? ...Y por cierto, ¿Qué podés contarme de la tuya, de tu propia historia?  
****-No mucho, en lo que a mí se refiere. Mis padres fueron dos Gatos ilustres: un Seal Point (como yo) llamado Marduck y una Blue Point de nombre Dominique. En total éramos seis hermanos, de entre los cuales sólo hubo tres que se destacaron; en cambio el mayor de nosotros seis, junto con su hermana y yo, tuvimos que separarnos de la familia hasta no hace mucho tiempo.  
****"así fue que vinimos a la Ciudad hace más de cuatro años y nos establecimos en el Sector Viejo, donde me familiaricé con los Armadillos y los Conejos. Pero luego empecé a frecuentar el barrio de las Ratas, el pueblo de los Gatos, el Sector Moderno... Y al fin, un día que pasaba por mi propio pueblo, vi a Rayo por primera vez.  
****"después llegaron Albino, el Perro y Destructor al Callejón; de ahí en adelante es historia conocida.  
****-Ya lo creo... -susurró Lucero. Había un silencio sospechoso en la cueva. -...La pérdida de Rayo, mi separación de Albino, lo que ocurrió en el Hotel "Harlem", y después de todo eso, la aventura de mi Lobo con la Gata y el nacimiento de Platino, Rayado y Tigre a causa de mi propia aventura con un Gato al que en ese momento ni siquiera conocía.  
****"hummmmm... Hablando del Lobo... -Pensó Lucero. Cuando se dio vuelta...  
****-¡Ajá! ¿Estaban escuchando?  
****Los pequeños espías salieron disparados, cada uno por su lado y riéndose de la travesura.  
****-Bueno, Turquesa, tengo que ir a impartir ciertas normas de conducta y dar de cenar a mis hijos, pero quisiera que volvieras en otro momento, pues no me contaste cómo están ahora tus hermanos, ni dónde viven.  
****-Sí... Otro día vuelvo para contarte de ellos. Yo también tengo que ir a atender a mis pequeños.**

**Y se despidieron. Al salir de la cueva, el repentino golpe de la brisa le trajo a la Gata el recuerdo de su estadía nocturna con Rayo en aquélla Dársena del Puerto, en medio de una breve ráfaga de viento matizada con el aroma del río que pasaba al oeste del Robledal.  
****Volvió a pensar en lo que ella y Lucero habían hablado sobre Rayo, y la invadió uno de sus ataques de nostalgia mezclada con melancolía.  
****De nuevo veía que extrañaba a su gente de la Ciudad, pero sobre todo pensaba en él, preguntándose por qué había tenido que irse tan pronto.  
****Turquesa permaneció con ese estado de ánimo hasta el anochecer. Todo ese tiempo estuvo en la ribera del Terreno de caza, pero cuando vio que la Luna ya estaba alta se incorporó, decidida a sacudirse toda su tristeza.  
****Alguien de la Manada acertó entonces a pasar camino del Robledal. La Gata lo vio y, aunque le reconoció sin dificultad, sabiéndose en un momento de soledad interna y carencia afectiva verdadera, se permitió soñar un romance con el Lobo Terruño.  
****La Luna lo cambiaba todo. Turquesa, no obstante, vio al Lobo tal como era: un manto de piel negra le cubría la espalda, prolongándose por los costados hasta la altura de las articulaciones.  
****También eran negros la parte superior de la cabeza, y su cola. El resto, exceptuando el espacio comprendido entre la mandíbula, el abdomen y la parte inferior de los miembros, era de color marrón.  
****Pero la Luna tenía influencia tanto sobre los Lobos como sobre los Gatos. Y si bien Turquesa nunca le contó de eso a nadie -ni siquiera a Lucero- siguió contemplando a Terruño hasta que él se perdió de vista.  
****Esta sólo era una etapa en la vida de Turquesa, que volvía a surgir como al paso de las estaciones.  
****En su nueva fantasía romántica, el Lobo la llevaba por el Bosque Pequeño; le hacía un adorno con una Pasionaria y los dos se cantaban canciones a la orilla del río.**

**(Turquesa)  
****Río...  
****Anaconda ****de eternidad;  
****nunca termines  
****tu viaje hacia el mar.  
****Bosque...  
****Caen tus hojas ****en vuelo irreal;  
****la vieja ****Anaconda  
****cambia de piel al pasar...**

**(Terruño)  
****El Sol me engaña;  
****la Luna está a mi lado,  
****y no es noche aún  
****pero estamos  
****tú y yo juntos,  
****en este fin del mundo...  
****Nuestro fin del mundo...  
****Sólo a vos te veo  
****desde aquí.  
**

**Y tu sonrisa  
****de cuarto creciente,  
****me hace ver la luz  
****de este día  
****que se pierde,  
****en el fondo de tus ojos...  
****Que son también mis ojos...  
****Por ellos navego  
****hacia ti.**

**(los dos)  
****¿No sabes, Turquesa  
****que ya salió el Sol  
****en el medio de la noche  
****de mi corazón?  
****Como Golondrina  
****el amor volvió  
****a encontrar un nido;  
****un nido pequeño  
****aquí entre los dos.  
****  
¿No sabes, Terruño  
****que el amanecer  
****como la miel de tus ojos  
****se derrama en mí?  
****Como si quisiera  
****alejarme de ti,  
****pero soy la Luna;  
****y teniendo el cielo,  
****sólo estoy con vos...  
**

**Y nuestra vida  
****es un instante,  
****cuando la vemos  
****correteando  
****frente a nosotros,  
****jugando al sol;  
****y en el otoño  
****recordamos  
****esos días  
****que fueron canción...**

**Cuando acabó su ensueño, ya hacía rato que Terruño se había ido. La Gata volvió la cabeza y, con un suspiro, fue hacia el Bosque Cerrado donde la esperaban sus hijos.**

**Mientras tanto, la Coneja Negra pasaba un buen rato con un Abisinio, un Birmano, un Calicó, un Devon Rex, un Gris, un Jaspeado y un Negro.  
****En "Ciudad Feliz", una Gata que se había casado con un Comadrejón y fue abandonada por él junto a sus cuatro hijos -por lo que luego buscó el amor al lado de Cepillo sin encontrarlo- se casó con un Águila Calva con quien sí lo tuvo (aparte de que iba a tener tres hijos con rasgos de ella y de él, internos y externos) y no volvió más a la Ciudad donde había sido tan desdichada.**

**Día 42 (20/12)**

**Río de Tierra, que había conocido a Turquesa cuando la Gata pasó por el pueblo de las Serpientes invitada por Collar de Piedras, era una Anaconda joven a quien aún le faltaba cierto tiempo para pensar en casarse, pero en cambio estaba en plena etapa de encuentros a la orilla del río y paseos por el vecino Bosque Pequeño.  
****Cuando ella pasó por el poblado y estuvo nueve días trabajando con Collar, Río de Tierra continuó su vida normal, pero a partir del día en que la Siamesa volvió a la Ciudad, comenzó a pensar en Turquesa cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Aunque no llegó al extremo del Lobo Cepillo, sí había experimentado una serie de sensaciones que en su mente joven y simple de Anaconda consideraba como amor.  
****Pensó que si todas las Gatas de la Ciudad eran tan bellas como Turquesa, por lo menos podía hacer un intento de buscar esposa entre ellas y, en caso de no lograr resultados, regresar a su poblado, donde también habían dos o tres Anacondesas que despertaban su interés.  
****Así que, en la tarde de ese día 42 salió en dirección a la Ciudad, sin imaginar lo que encontraría...  
****  
Habiéndose cumplido seis días de la cena multitudinaria en el Robledal, Turquesa y Kahchi fueron al pueblo de los Perros. Ambos habían estado un poco en casa de Albino, un poco con Lucero en la cueva y otro tanto divirtiéndose con los demás Lobos.  
****Sin embargo la Gata -o más bien su corazón- iba y venía entre Terruño, los que ahora la rodeaban y la gente que tanto solía frecuentar en la Ciudad. En cierto momento pesó más en la balanza el platillo de este último grupo y Turquesa tomó la resolución de volver a visitar a sus amigos del Sector Viejo.  
****En cuanto a Kahchi, simplemente se ofreció para acompañarla y ella aceptó. El viaje sería más entretenido, en compañía del Chihuahua.  
****Y así fue, al fin y al cabo. La despreocupada vocecita de Kahchi se dejó oír, interrumpida de a ratos por la fina y modulada voz de la Siamesa, durante la mayor parte del trayecto.  
****-Al final -comentó ella-, no llegaste a contarme del todo lo de tus tres primeros años, pasados en Pueblo-Hogar. ¿Cómo fue que llegaste al poblado?  
****-Todo pasó el día en que mis padres quisieron festejar, en honor de San Valentín, con un paseo por el Bosque. Cuando llegamos era temprano; los Lobos aún no habían salido a cazar.  
****"pero alrededor del mediodía, mi hermano mayor -que era el encargado de buscar leña- se internó en el Bosque Blanco donde fue descubierto por dos de ellos, que lo persiguieron hasta donde estábamos nosotros... Cuando los vieron venir, todos corrieron a esconderse; yo me quedé en ese mismo lugar, pero protegido oportunamente por un tronco caído.  
****"después de eso, sin saber nada de lo que había pasado luego del ataque, empecé a moverme hacia donde oía correr el agua del río... Pues apenas si tenía un par de semanas y no había abierto los ojos.  
****"quiso la suerte que una Anacondesa me descubriera cerca del puente que lleva al Bosque Pequeño. Al parecer se compadeció de mí -yo sentía que alguien me llevaba por encima del río- y cuando pude ver por mis propios medios, ya hacía al menos una semana que estaba en el pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****"mi madre adoptiva (se llama Puyu-Punchauan) llegó a criarme como a un hijo mimado suyo, tanto fue el cariño que me tomó; pero había algo que ni con todo su amor podía brindarme... Y para eso se requirió el favor especialísimo de una Loba que aceptara esa parte del trabajo sin pretender luego llevarme consigo. A pesar de todo la consiguieron, y así Puyu-Punchauan pudo conservarme a su lado.  
****Fue ella quien me puso el nombre de Kahchi... El cual no quiere decir otra cosa que "Perro Pequeño"; tal como era cuando me encontró desamparado años atrás y sigo siendo hoy. Por eso, en la Ciudad me me conocen con ese nombre.  
****-Y a mí, personalmente, me gusta más. No sé a vos.  
****-Sí, creo que yo también lo prefiero... Por mis amigos, que me llaman de ese modo, y por ella, Puyu-Punchauan.  
****-¿Y tus familiares?  
****-Nunca volví a saber sobre ellos. Cuando me vi obligado a separarme de mi madre adoptiva para ir a la Ciudad, nadie me conocía y yo no conocía a nadie; y en el pueblo de los Perros sólo encontré suposiciones, datos sueltos e inciertos que hablaban del aparente regreso de ellos a Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato...  
****El Chihuahua, entristecido, no pudo contener algunas lágrimas. La Gata respetó su dolor guardando silencio.**

**Poco después llegaron al Sector Sur, y de ahí pasaron al pueblo de los Perros.  
****Este -informó el Perrito algo más aliviado- es nuestro pueblo, Cangreso. Consta de cuatro avenidas que lo rodean en su mayor parte, dos o tres plazas (además de la Plaza Mayor), y a una cuadra de la avenida que baja por el norte hacia el Sector Portuario, distribuidas a lo largo de ese tramo de calle, están las casas donde viven los Perros-defensores -como el que tuvo a Albino a su cargo- y varios Perros Jueces.  
****"no obstante, también reina la actividad comercial, como ya habrás notado.  
****-Efectivamente... -Confirmó la Gata. En ese momento llegaban a la Avenida Sapucai, la que había mencionado el Chihuahua.  
****-¿Y cuándo conociste a tus amigos, los que vi en el salón de fiestas? -Le preguntó luego ella, sonriendo. Sin darse cuenta miraba a Kahchi fijamente. Sus ojos celestes parecían hacerse más y más profundos a medida que él la miraba buscando una respuesta.  
****-Fue... Hace algo más de un año... -Logró decir al fin, sacudiéndose el efecto que le había producido semejante mirada; suave y a la vez intensa.  
****Al menos por un momento, lo consiguió. Al poco rato de pensar en lo que le había pasado, le volvió el recuerdo de un amor imposible de la infancia... Uarmin-Mayu, la Anacondesa de su misma edad con la que pasaba jugando al lado del río.  
****El tiempo había borrado, de a poco y sin violencia, el deseo de ambos, por lo cual fue menos difícil el momento de la despedida.  
****Una vez que llegó a la Ciudad, en medio de sus altibajos, comenzó a trabajar en la pescadería, contratado por el Zorro como Perro Guardián. Después llegaba Turquesa, poco menos que a adivinarle el pensamiento y sacarlo de la pescadería para llevarlo -en las alas de sus asuntos- a la casa donde tendría a los hijos de ella y Rayo, al Bosque Cerrado (con Cepillo acechándolos) y al Robledal, donde se había proclamado la Paz de la Hoja y de la Piedra.  
****¿Y ahora él, un Chihuahua, se enamoraba de la Gata Siamesa?  
****Volvió a pensar en Uarmin-Mayu; pero aunque ya estaba en lo mejor de su juventud, no tenía en su mirada la luminosa profundidad azul de los ojos de Turquesa.  
****Del Efecto Negativo ya sabía bastante: un Perro Bloodhound conocido suyo había quedado prisionero del amor por una Gata Blanca a la que únicamente había visto retozando en la hierba y a la luz de la Luna. También conocía algo por lo que le había contado Turquesa, así como por el caso de Leonela y Albino.  
****Pero con la paz declarada días antes, ya no debía tener influencia... Y sin embargo él, siendo un Chihuahua, le descubría a una Gata Siamesa un detalle ignorado hasta ese momento, y sin poder evitarlo -sin proponérselo, casi- empezaba a mirarla con otros ojos, y de allí en adelante sólo le quedaban dos caminos: o le declaraba su amor, o sufría horrores sin siquiera poder alejarse de ella.  
****Aun mientras el Perrito se debatía entre estos pensamientos opuestos, el Gato Rayo despertaba dentro de él, y a través de él incorporaba la Corriente del Amor... Pero ahora el Chihuahua nunca volvería a ser el mismo.**

**Día 42 (noche)**

**A pesar de todo, Kahchi eligió esta última opción; y para distraerse, llevó a Turquesa a cierto lugar cerca del Sector Viejo. Allí se reunían unos Perros dirigidos por un Mastín -más falto aún de pelo que el resto de su Raza- para cantar ante un grupo de fieles seguidores que aullaban con ellos todas sus canciones o bien iban de un lado a otro, lo mismo que la marea que llegaba del escenario.**

**"Si las guitarras  
****revientan los acordes  
****en huracanes  
****eléctricos, azules...  
****Un Perro viejo  
****se asusta del tornado  
****y los cachorros  
****son como ropa al viento.**

**Letra para un rock,  
****que no tiene quien lo pare...  
****Con el Súper-electrón  
****las guitarras no se callan...****"**

**Precisamente estaba por empezar la parte más esperada del repertorio; pues los de abajo del escenario intuían que el cantante iba a ladrarles como si estuviera convencido de ser el Jefe indiscutido de la Manada.  
****Los primeros acordes atravesaron la nube violácea que Turquesa trataba de ignorar, y el coro de aullidos saludó al Mastín que estaba a punto de rugir su viejo himno de guerra. Turquesa se entusiasmó con la canción, y con lo que el gran Jefe recitaba a grito pelado en el idioma de la delgada península de donde venía la mayor parte de los Gatos.  
****Terminado el himno, la Manada no dio respiro y comenzó la siguiente canción que, hasta donde la Gata llegaba a entender, hacía cierta referencia a la masacre en el Hotel "Harlem". ****Turquesa quedó fascinada con los músicos, pero más que nada con el Líder.  
****Kahchi salió con ella al término del recital; no estaba alegre, aunque la Gata aún no lo notara. Los dos fueron a cenar y luego el Chihuahua la llevó a su casa para invitarla a que pasara la noche en su pequeña pero confortable vivienda.  
****Así durmieron, bajo el mismo techo pero separados. Kahchi no resistió la tentación de observarla dormida... ¿Podía ser todavía más bella, en tales circunstancias?  
****El Perrito no pudo pensar más; en cambio se retiró, algo avergonzado de sí mismo, hacia su cuarto.  
****  
Unas cuantas horas antes, por su parte, la Gata del Sector Viejo se encontraba con dos Ratas Bandicoots, y luego con dos Ratas Polinesias.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro hacía otro tanto con cinco Perras Pomeranias. Y de repente, alguien llegó de Pueblo-Hogar a la Ciudad y terminó en el Sector Viejo, en un hotel cualquiera: era la Anaconda Río de Tierra.**

**Día 43 (21/12)**

**Ese día y el siguiente, Dorita tuvo programa continuado en lo que a encuentros se refería; y lo mismo en cuanto al Gato Blanqui-Negro y a la Coneja Negra.  
****La Gata Gris tuvo una relación de Categoría "A" con tres Conejos Blancos y uno Negro. El día 44 empezó con un Zorro una relación de una semana, sólo para patentar la idea de la Categoría "C", ****que sin duda no se le había ocurrido a nadie más que a ella; más tarde concertó una cita con una Rata Bandicoot.  
****Pero aún ocurrió algo más, el día 43. Era casi de noche y la Gata Gris del Sector Viejo yacía en el rincón de uno de sus jardines privados. No estaba enferma... Sólo le costaba un poco mantener la calma, pues sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Temblaba ligeramente; tal vez tenía algo de frío, ya que se había quitado su traje de malla azul para que ellos pudieran nacer... Los hijos de Cepillo, el Lobo con quien había estado en el Hotel "Harlem" semanas atrás.  
****Se lamió con cuidado y no sin cierto esfuerzo el cuerpo y el vientre para ayudarlos a salir. Tomó aire y volvió a recostarse; lanzó un maullido sordo y cerró los ojos. Menos de veinte minutos después habían nacido tres Gatos-Lobeznos (con aspectos internos y externos de ella y de él) de un leve color marrón.  
****Ellos eran así porque la Gata y el Lobo habían tenido su relación en la etapa Lunar de Cuarto Creciente.  
****Los limpió y les dio su primera ración de leche materna, pero luego se incorporó para llevarlos por separado a una casa de inquilinato, donde los entregó en adopción a una pareja de padres sustitutos; una Rata de Tejado y una Coneja Manchada se hicieron cargo de dos de ellos. El tercero quedó a cargo de un Armadillo y una Perra Dálmata.  
****El Lobo Pardo, que si bien no había vuelto a acercarse a Turquesa desde aquel encuentro en el Bosque Abierto, no había olvidado las emociones experimentadas por él ese día, abandonó discretamente el Robledal y fue a la Ciudad a buscar una Gata que pudiera hacerle olvidar el mal recuerdo de aquella experiencia.**

**La Siamesa y Kahchi se despertaron casi al mediodía, pero aprovecharon desde entonces las horas del Sol para conversar y pasear por el pueblo de los Perros. Mas tarde, regresarían al Robledal.  
****Mientras los dos caminaban por Cangreso conversando sobre Rayo, Leonela y el Efecto Negativo, tuvo lugar un confuso episodio cuando un Perro Dálmata, que había tenido relaciones con una Gata Abisinia el día anterior -y con quien iba a casarse más adelante-, mató a la que iba a ser su esposa y luego se enfrentó con un Gran Danés, haciéndose matar por éste.  
****El caso fue muy comentado en el pueblo de los Perros; llegaría a oídos de Turquesa recién después del día 79, luego de graves incidentes en los Bosques del Sector Moderno... Pero ella de todos modos imaginaría la respuesta que explicaría el caso.  
****  
En el Robledal, el Jefe de los Lobos le comunicó a Albino que estaba por comenzar su primera prueba; le propuso empezar en ese mismo instante, pero el Lobo blanco prefirió posponer su inicio. El Jefe pareció aceptar en silencio y se fue.  
****Como la mayoría de los Lobos, sentía un gran rencor hacia las Anacondas a causa de los sucesos acaecidos en tiempos de Alex Sanderson... Pero en los días del Efecto Negativo, cuando Albino trajo a Turquesa y a Kahchi al Robledal, se produjo una revolución a nivel interno que culminó con la declaración de paz entre los Lobos, las Anacondas, y varias Comunidades de la Ciudad.**

**Día 43 (noche)**

**Luego de un día aparentemente normal, Albino se percató de la ausencia de Lucero. Cuando empezó a buscarla, dio comienzo también su serie de pruebas.  
****Aunque no se sentía muy seguro aún, confiaba en sus habilidades innatas y en las que había obtenido con Turquesa, quien le había prevenido varias veces contra lo imprevisible.  
****Aparte de lo que tenía incorporado como Merodeador, podía ahora correr durante mucho tiempo sin cansarse ni fatigarse, permanecer absolutamente quieto durante dos o más horas, lo mismo bajo la lluvia que bajo el Sol; de día o de noche; con viento o en la caverna más oscura y fría; y manejarse con un sólo sentido por vez (olfato, oído o vista).  
****También había adquirido la facultad de mantenerse en equilibrio sobre los troncos que constituían la baranda de algunos puentes, saltar de los más altos al río y sin mirar, sumergirse en el agua o nadar contra la corriente con los ojos cerrados y moverse al acecho sin ser visto ni oído, para lo cual demostró una habilidad que ni la Gata ni él habían sospechado que apareciera.  
****Albino aguzó el oído y esperó. Pasaron aún largos minutos, antes que le llegara la voz de Lucero, que veía desde algún punto lejano del Bosque del Sur.  
****Allí empezaría el desafío; lo verificó al descubrir los rastros de la Loba y el Jefe dirigiéndose hacia ese sitio. Y siguió la doble fila de huellas sin muchas dificultades... Hasta que estuvo entre los desperdigados Alisos que crecían allí.  
****Ese era el lugar menos poblado, en lo que a árboles se refería. En su centro nacían dos arroyos, los cuales daban origen al río que desembocaba en la Ciudad por el Pre-Bosque del Sur.  
****A esta altura ya había comprendido que para seguir adelante sólo podía guiarse por el sentido de la vista y el olfato, por lo que echó hacia atrás las orejas y continuó en su empeño de buscar huellas de la Loba o del Jefe.  
****  
Cerca del pequeño puente encontró un nuevo rastro, muy reciente, que se internaba en el Terreno de caza.  
****Al llegar, el Lobo sólo podía oír -y ver- el río que bordeaba esa región por el este, todo a lo largo. En cambio se le hacía imposible servirse del olfato: el aire estaba colmado de aromas provenientes de las plantas, de la hierba, de los matorrales que allí abundaban, y de la misma tierra. En algunos sitios no podía siquiera ver las huellas que estaba siguiendo, por lo cual tuvo que confiar en su oído... Pero había practicado bastante, con Turquesa. Pronto una descuidada ráfaga de viento le permitió oír la voz del ****Jefe, trayéndole luego los olores que había perdido.  
****Teniendo los primeros árboles del Bosque Cerrado a la vista, Albino se armó de valor, sabiendo que empezaría la tercera parte de la Prueba, y entró al intrincado Bosque donde nunca había estado.  
****Todo allí era verde hasta donde el Lobo podía ver; todos sus compañeros podrían haberse escondido entre las frondosas plantas, y él ni siquiera habría sospechado su presencia.  
****Esta vez se armó únicamente del olfato y del oído, aunque los ruidos y los aromas casi desaparecían en aquella arboleda.  
****Tras varias idas y venidas -durante las cuales había ido nadando o buceando por los distintos arroyitos- el Lobo salió al Claro donde Turquesa había encontrado a Rayo, por la costa opuesta al Bosque Abierto.  
****Al otro lado del río estaba el Jefe de los Lobos, con Lucero. Pero no alcanzó a ver a Albino, por lo cual éste aprovechó para esconderse y tener un lapso de oportuno descanso.  
****Finalmente, de todos modos el Jefe advirtió la presencia vigilante de Albino y comenzó a alejarse con la Loba tratándola sin ninguna clase de consideración, llevándola a empujones Bosque adentro.**

**Entonces el Lobo blanco entró al agua para atravesar el cauce del río, que era bastante caudaloso a esa altura; no obstante logró cruzarlo, después de dar un salto que le hizo llegar a la parte más honda.  
****Contuvo la respiración, se sumergió unos segundos y tomó impulso para emerger... Con el mismo envión, no tardó en alcanzar la otra orilla.  
****Al ver esto, el Jefe saltó sobre Lucero, derribándola como última provocación a Albino, y se lanzó como una exhalación a través del Bosque Abierto... Lo cual no impidió que el Lobo blanco se le acercara cada vez más en su furiosa carrera.  
****No lejos del Claro que se abría al costado del Bosque, Albino dio un salto enorme y alcanzó a morder la espalda del Lobo, quien tomó nuevo impulso para escapar, pero el Lobo blanco golpeó hacia abajo con el brazo derecho al saltar nuevamente y logró hacer tropezar a su provocador.  
****En la lucha que siguió, aun quedó peor que en su encuentro con el Perro Mastín de casi un mes atrás. Sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un combate ritual y cuando él consiguió sujetar al Jefe en el suelo con los dientes rozándole el cuello, se dio por terminada la prueba final... ¡Albino había ganado!  
****El Jefe Lobo se sacó su collar (una cinta de cuero con huesos sujetos por correas) para entregárselo al vencedor. Lucero vio todo esto desde lejos y corrió hacia el flamante campeón para premiarlo con un beso.  
****Al anochecer los tres regresaron al Robledal, siendo recibidos por un coro de aullidos destinados a Albino, el nuevo Jefe blanco.**

**Día 44 (22/12)**

**La Gata y Kahchi volvieron al pueblo de los Lobos y nuevamente tuvo lugar allí una fiesta, en el curso de la cual Albino le rogó a Turquesa que le permitiera considerarla como a un miembro de su propia familia, libre para entrar y salir de su casa cuando lo deseara; ella agradeció en silencio, con el atardecer cambiando el color de sus ojos.**


	5. El Fuego y la Sangre

**Día 44 (22/12)**

**Una de las primeras cosas que hizo Albino en su flamante cargo de Jefe, fue reglamentar al máximo el uso de las plantas mágicas por parte de sus congéneres.  
****Con ese propósito esbozó una serie de leyes que luego revisó y pasó en limpio, reduciéndolas a tres normas principales que más tarde (ese mismo día) expuso públicamente en el ya tradicional lugar de reunión: el Claro de los Lobos.  
****1- Ningún Lobo menor de tres años puede hacer uso de las plantas mágicas. Tampoco puede hacerlo quien tenga un grupo familiar a su cargo. Cualquiera de estos casos será punible de expropiación legal de bienes y cargos dentro de la Manada; no obstante, al infractor podrá brindársele asistencia adecuada si así lo desea. También se le permitirá permanecer con su familia durante su eventual cuarentena.  
****2- Ningún miembro del Clan debe obligar -ni incitar a otro- a usar las plantas mágicas. Tanto su adquisición como su empleo son voluntarios, pero siempre respetando el primer artículo. El que actúe en contra de lo expuesto en este punto, no tendrá derecho a rehabilitación (si es aficionado a las mencionadas plantas) y será obligado a usarlas.  
****3- Ningún integrante de la Comunidad podrá hacer uso de estas plantas dentro de los límites del Robledal, pudiendo elegir para ello -preferiblemente con anterioridad- un lugar solitario y apartado.  
****De más está decir que tuvo que enfrentar la oposición a la nueva ley durante el resto de ese día y toda la jornada siguiente. También debió admitir que había usado las plantas varias veces, y confesar la difícil cuestión -actualmente en proceso- de su relación con Leonela.**

**Y aún pasaron cosas ese día. En algún rincón del Sector Viejo, Sara tuvo tres hijos del Lobo Cepillo (con el aspecto de ambos padres). La Gata Negra sería una de las pocas que aceptaría encargarse de ellos.****En su nueva condición de hermana de los Lobos y del propio Albino -quien ya tenía dos- Turquesa permaneció unos días más con sus hijos Ester, Roque y Augusto en casa de él y de Lucero, que por su parte consideraba a la Gata Siamesa como hija (por todo lo que ella había hecho ayudando al Lobo y a ella en la cueva) junto a Platino, Tigre y Rayado, los tres hijos que la Loba ya había tenido de su viejo encuentro con el Gato Rayo.  
****-Ahora que Albino y los demás te llaman hermanita -le dijo mientras iban hacia la cueva con Platino y los otros dos. -¿Yo podría considerarte mi hija?  
****La Gata pensó unos segundos y luego sonrió.  
****-Bueno, nunca me lo habían propuesto antes, pero... Te lo acepto.  
****-¡Y nosotros también te aceptamos! -Festejaron ellos.  
****Luego la Siamesa fue a entretener un rato a los hijos de Lucero.  
****-Ahora -dijo en cierto momento-, ¿Saben hacer cuentas? ...Porque voy a proponerles un juego para que adivinen. Si después hay algo que no entienden, pregúntenme. Pues bien, ahí va: 10x2=20; 10-2=8; 20=8  
****Ellos se quedaron hablando y discutiendo para resolver el aparentemente complicado acertijo, cuya respuesta no era otra que las horas: veinte= ocho de la noche.  
****El Chihuahua, por su parte, continuaba amando en silencio a Turquesa, y cada vez que podía la acompañaba en sus paseos o la visitaba en casa de los Lobos. Entonces el Perrito, aunque estaba a solas con ella, se acordaba del motivo de su reciente amor por la Gata y no se atrevía a tocar el tema. En cambio, trataba de estar con ella el mayor tiempo y lo mejor posible mientras los dos conversaban de sus respectivos asuntos.  
****Así pasaron los cuatro días siguientes en el Robledal.**

**Día 45 (23/12)**

**El paréntesis de esos cuatro días nos lleva al Sector Viejo, donde el Lobo Pardo, que llegó el día anterior para buscar una Gata que le hiciera compañía, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Río de Tierra en el "Hot-el". La Anaconda estaba en la misma búsqueda; si hubieran hablado, tal vez habrían podido evitar lo que ocurrió después, pero se limitaron a esperar y observar, cada cual por su lado.  
****Entonces -y aún no era mediodía- una Gata Gris se acercó a Pardo; salió con él del hotel hablando y lo invitó a una cita nocturna.  
****Mientras tanto, Río de Tierra seguía esperando en vano... por el momento. Luego -y ya había pasado el mediodía- la Gata volvió al "Hot-el" y conversó un rato con la Anaconda mientras comían algo. El le habló de un posible encuentro y ella le propuso que estuvieran juntos esa misma noche.  
****Se despidieron por unas horas, y más tarde Río de Tierra llegó al "Hotello", donde iba a reunirse con Dorita; pero allí también estaba el Lobo Pardo. Después del primer momento de desconcierto, los dos permanecieron en el salón del hotelito para ver qué pasaba. Y no tuvieron que esperar mucho más…  
****En realidad, habían caído fácilmente en manos de la que más sabía sobre ese tipo de encuentros: la Gata del Sector Viejo.  
****La puerta se abrió y efectivamente allí estaba Dorita. Se acercó a los dos -que no salían de su asombro- y los llevó al cuarto que había reservado. La sorpresa de ambos fue mucho mayor al ver que no estaba precisamente vacío. "¿Qué hacían allí -se preguntaron- un Armadillo, un Comadrejón, un Conejo Negro, un Perro Dobermann, una Rata (Norway, Raza que no conocían) y un Zorro?"  
****La respuesta que no quisieron encontrar por sus propios medios les llegó poco después... Todos los que estaban en ese cuarto eran invitados de la Gata del Sector Viejo, para una relación de Categoría "C".  
****Cada uno estuvo un rato con ella (el Dobermann, la Norway, el Armadillo, el Conejo Negro, el Comadrejón y el Zorro, en ese orden) y también se fueron cada cual en su momento. Luego les llegó su turno a Pardo y a Río de Tierra, que no se habían animado a participar de semejante cosa.  
****Pero ella miró a la Anaconda y le dio a entender que estaba dispuesta. Después de Río de Tierra, el Lobo casi apuró el trámite con Dorita para terminar con eso y no volver a verla más.  
****Al salir del "Hotello", no vio a la Anaconda por ninguna parte... Si la hubiera encontrado, tal vez habrían vuelto al Bosque o evitado algún problema mayor. Pero no pudo ser así... Y ese desencuentro significó un nuevo triunfo para la Gata del Sector Viejo.  
****En otra parte del mismo sector, el Gato Blanqui-Negro tuvo una relación de Categoría "A", con dos Perras Tibetanas Apso y dos Siberianas Huskies.  
****Y el Lobo Cepillo siguió teniendo descendientes tras su desaparición de hace once días en el Bosque Blanco. Una Gata Siamesa del antiguo harén de Cepillo tuvo dos hijos -del mismo tipo que los de Dorita y Sara- que aceptó criar; no tendría hijos de ningún otro encuentro, pero no dejaría de buscar ****Relaciones Libres.**

**Al día siguiente (46), Pardo y Río de Tierra estuvieron cada uno en algún hotel, pero ninguna Gata se les acercó; más bien parecían evitar su compañía.  
****Dorita aprovechó entonces tales circunstancias para estar con un Perro Bloodhound, un Chihuahua, un Pastor Inglés y un Siberian Husky.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro pasó el día con cinco parejas distintas. Y la Coneja Negra hizo otro tanto en su casa con un Atigrado, un Blanco y un Siamés, además de tener cinco Gatitos Siameses de su encuentro de hace treinta días.  
****  
Sin embargo al menos ese día también fue importante para la gente del Pueblo de las Serpientes.****Trebolaria y Collar de Piedras, que llevaban alrededor de un mes de conocerse, se comprometieron en el Bosque Pequeño -donde le dejaron ofrendas a sus respectivos Naguales- y volvieron a dar la buena nueva al anochecer. Aunque el espíritu protector del poblado era un Yaguareté, cada Anaconda tenía un Nagual particular sólo conocido por su poseedora. El de Collar era un Aguará-Guazú, y el de Trebolaria un Oso Hormiguero. Pues no contaba siempre la fuerza o la ferocidad, sino también la ayuda y la presencia protectora.**

**El día 47 (25/12) Dorita llamó por separado a Río de Tierra y a Pardo, diciéndoles que había decidido cambiar su estilo de vida y que mantendría (con cada uno) una Relación Simple. La Anaconda volvió a estar con ella al mediodía, y el Lobo tuvo su segunda cita a la noche; sin embargo, la Gata se las arregló para verse en el intermedio con un Conejo Gris y un Comadrejón.  
****La Coneja Negra, siempre sin salir de su casa, pasaba la tarde con tres Gatos Blancos.  
****Y esto último cierra el paréntesis de los cuatro días.**

**Día 48 (26/12)**

**Había sido una noche calurosa, por lo que Lucero y Albino invitaron a Kahchi y Turquesa a dormir en la cueva donde habían nacido Platino, Rayado y Tigre. También estaban los hijos de la Siamesa y Rayo, que por supuesto conocían a los del Gato y la Loba. De modo que los diez se despertaron de a poco, cuando el efímero fresco del amanecer llegó hasta ellos.  
****Los tres pequeños saludaron a su madre y a Albino; siguieron la Siamesa, sus hijos y el Chihuahua.  
****Luego el Perrito miró por unos instantes a Turquesa; ahora ella tenía nueve años, la Loba entre cinco y seis, Albino siete, y él casi cinco... Pero él amaba a la Gata, que hasta el momento sólo había aceptado la hermandad de los Lobos y el lugar de hija de la Loba Lucero. Debía tener fuerzas para seguir esperando el día en que también lo aceptara a él.  
****Para mejor, se acordó en ese momento de un dicho referido a los Gatos que había escuchado muchas veces: "Si te enamoras de un Gato o de una Gata, cásate con él o ella; si quieres ser su amigo, espera a que él (o ella) se te acerque; si lo amas (o la quieres) de verdad, respeta su descanso y sus ****tiempos".  
****El Chihuahua sabía que no podía casarse con Turquesa en esos días, y menos sin planteárselo antes o declarándole su amor.  
****Cuando más tarde la Gata Siamesa anunció que iría a la Ciudad, el Perrito la llamó para preguntarle si podía ir con ella.  
****-Si no te molesta, porque... Sabes, quisiera ver de nuevo a Moreno y a mis otros cuates...  
****-Como quieras -aceptó ella. -En un rato salimos, ¿Te parece bien?  
****Kahchi asintió, y Turquesa fue hacia la casa de Lucero y Albino, en el Robledal. De allí salió engalanada con el vestido y los adornos que le habían obsequiado en Pueblo-Hogar, y que usaba cada vez que iba a la Ciudad.  
****  
Y esa mañana partieron los dos; el Perrito la miraba fascinado, pero aún en silencio. Pasaron por el pueblo de los Gatos, donde Turquesa observó unos trabajos de restauración en el Callejón, y luego por el pueblo de los Perros.  
****Caminando por una de las calles paralelas a la Avenida Sapucai, vieron venir a un Perro San Bernardo, con noticias de algo que estaba pasando en el Sector Viejo.  
****-Todos están hablando allí, diciendo cosas de ustedes que prefiero dejar pasar, sean verdad o no.  
****-¿Qué cosas? -Preguntaron la Gata y Kahchi a la vez.  
****-Pues... Andan diciendo que ustedes dos están todo el día juntos, no sé si me entienden... Enamorados.  
****Y era cierto, lo de los rumores. Las que más hablaban de eso eran dos Comadrejas amigas, a las que les gustaba oír todo lo que se comentaba por ahí, para luego discutir sobre los chismes sobre los que eran objeto de ellos y saber, más que cualquier otra cosa, cuánto había de verdad en el chisme. Una de ellas, llamada Mati (María) Garicoitz, era donostiarra. La otra, de nombre Carme (Carmen), había venido con Mati y era oriunda de Barcelona.  
****Las dos eran conocidas en todo el Sector Viejo, pues la costumbre normal de las Comadrejas alcanzaba en Mati y Carme un grado increíblemente alto. Por otra parte, la donostiarra era terrible cuando se enojaba, y Mati hablaba poco el idioma local de la Ciudad.  
****Turquesa le expresó a Kahchi su intención de hablar con las dos amigas.  
****-Quiero aclarar todo ese asunto de los rumores -agregó. -Y cuanto antes lo hagamos, mejor.  
****El Perrito no contestó, pero igualmente empezó a caminar con ella hacia el barrio de las Comadrejas.**

**Encontraron a Mati y a Carme hablando con varias de sus congéneres en una esquina, a cien metros de la Avenida del Centro. La donostiarra tenía un pañuelo blanco atado por detrás de la cabeza, una camisa blanca de cuello alto, una especie de chaleco negro abierto en "V" y con una prolongación de tela rectangular cubriendo la parte delantera de la pollera. Esta era roja, con dos bandas negras arriba y abajo.  
****Su vestimenta se completaba con un largo par de medias blancas y zapatos de los que salían dos tiras de cuero cruzadas alrededor de aquéllas.  
****Carme llevaba una pañoleta amarilla, un chal violeta, una camisa amarilla con bordes negros alrededor de las mangas, el cuello y la parte inferior, falda lila con hileras de puntitos negros, y unas sandalias sencillas.  
****Los ojos y otros detalles externos de ambas amigas merecían un comentario aparte. Con su cuerpo esbelto y sus ojos de un negro profundo, muchas Comadrejas habían cautivado a los Gatos en la segunda etapa del Efecto Negativo (uno de ellos, el padre de Rayo) ...Y ni a Mati ni a Carme le faltaban tales cualidades. Pero ninguna de las dos se había casado aún, pues su llegada a la Ciudad era muy reciente; poco tiempo atrás le había propuesto matrimonio a Mati un Comadrejón, y lo mismo hizo un Gato Blanqui-Negro en el caso de Carme.  
****Ellas no aceptaron sus ofrecimientos (en cambio una amiga de la de Barcelona vivía hace tiempo con un Gato Gris), y desde ese momento desconfiaban de todos los Gatos o Gatas que anduvieran en compañía de alguien de otra Comunidad.**

**-¿Así que vosotros dos andáis juntos de aquí para allá? -fue la primera pregunta de Mati. -¡Qué ejemplo para los niños que os miran!  
****-No sé a qué te refieres... -Declaró simplemente Turquesa. El Chihuahua no se animaba a intervenir ni para negar ni para admitir nada.  
****Mati comenzó entonces a caminar en círculos, hablando y gesticulando con creciente mal humor.  
****-¿Conque no sabéis, eh? ¡Pero si ya casi no hay quien no os haya visto paseando, hablando, y yendo al Bosque a hacer quién sabe qué cosas! -La donostiarra dejó de dar vueltas por un momento y se persignó, elevando los ojos al cielo. -¡Oh, santa madre mía... Protégeme!  
****-Sí... -interrumpió la Gata, como quitándole importancia al asunto. -Ya nos enteramos de los rumores, Kahchi y yo.  
****-¿Sólo rumores? ¡Todos los que os vieron, están convencidos de que vosotros dos andáis enamorados!  
****-Y ustedes quieren saber si es verdad, ¿No? -Preguntó acertadamente la Siamesa.  
****-Por supuesto... -Respondió la Comadreja.  
****-Pues espero no decepcionarlas si les digo que no es cierto.  
****Pero Mati no se dejaba convencer así nomás.  
****-¿Entonces por qué estáis juntos todo el día?  
****Kahchi ya se veía en apuros, pero no se sintió mejor Turquesa, de modo que decidieron retirarse para dejar intacto el resto de dignidad que la Comadreja les había dejado.  
****-¿Y por qué andas tú vestida así...? -Fueron las últimas palabras que oyeron de la Donostiarra.**

**La Gata y el Chihuahua hicieron luego una visita al Rey de las Ratas. La recepción de que fueron objeto dejó muy atrás a la del día 13, cuando él había invitado a Collar, Lucero, Albino, Rayo y Turquesa.  
****Antes de levantarse de su trono, hizo con la mano derecha abierta una venia (mientras en la izquierda conservaba su cetro mágico) a Turquesa y a Kahchi, que estaban en actitud humilde frente a él.  
****-¿Y qué los trae por acá? -Preguntó el Monarca, pero sin poder dejar de mirar a la Gata Siamesa.  
****-Rumores... Comentarios inconvenientes que corren por el Sector Viejo.  
****-¿Sí? ¿Qué rumores?  
****-Psss, que el Perrito y yo nos amamos. ¿Se imagina usted eso?  
****-¿Y si fuera verdad cuál sería el problema?  
****Turquesa miró algo extrañada a la Rata pero luego pareció entender hacia dónde quería llegar.  
****-Ninguno, supongo... Pero en ese caso ya no sería un chisme.  
****Todos menos Kahchi celebraron la última ocurrencia de Turquesa, que tenía mucho de verdad; en el Sector Portuario también conocían la costumbre de las Comadrejas de juntarse para hablar de todo y de todos.  
****Pero el Perrito miraba a la Siamesa, que a sus ojos aparecía cada vez más bella y -alegando malestar- se alejó, saliendo incluso del barrio de las Ratas.**

**Los tres hijos de Turquesa resolvieron ir a la Ciudad para estar con la Gata el tiempo que ella permaneciera allí. Ester, la mayor, le pidió a Albino que los ayudara y él los guió por dentro del Bosque.  
****-Este es el Sector Sur. Desde aquí pueden llegar al pueblo de los Gatos y preguntar por Turquesa, que tal vez esté en su casa del Sector Moderno. No se olviden, ¿Eh?, es en el Sector Moderno.  
****Siguiendo las indicaciones del Lobo llegaron sin dificultades al pueblo de los Gatos, pero no encontraron ninguna información reciente sobre Turquesa. Y cuando cruzaron el Sector Viejo para llegar a la casa de ella, los vio un grupo de Zorros y Comadrejas que al enterarse del motivo de su viaje los llevó a una casa de inquilinato (¡Funesto destino!) para que esperaran allí mientras decidían qué hacer con ellos, si nadie venía a buscarlos antes.**

**Ese día, la Gata del Sector Viejo tuvo un tercer encuentro con Río de Tierra. Más tarde Dorita visitó a dos Comadrejones, y en tercer lugar a cuatro Ratas Polinesias. A esta altura, no tuvo problemas para comprarse su propio hotel, al cual inauguraría en pocos días.  
****...Entonces la Anaconda y el Lobo descubrieron con qué clase de Gata habían estado realmente y, por fin, se pusieron de acuerdo para irse de la Ciudad y no volver nunca más.  
****Mientras tanto, el Gato Blanqui-Negro se encontraba con tres Conejas Plateadas Inglesas.  
**

**Y en el Robledal, Albino, quien había estado esperando a Lucero desde la mañana, la vio regresar por la tarde con Platino, Tigre y Rayado.  
****-¿Qué pasó, Lucero? ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?  
****-En la cueva, con mis hijos.  
****-Hace bastantes días, que vas allá con ellos.  
****-Los llevo para que jueguen; y a veces los acompaño en sus juegos. Además, les gusta estar allí. Después de todo, es donde nacieron.  
****-Por cierto, extrañarán a su padre.  
****-¿A Rayo?, no creo. No se los oí decir nunca. Y Turquesa ya les explicó todo la semana pasada, cuando todavía no eras Jefe de los Lobos.  
****-Conmigo tampoco hablaron de eso, ni de nada. Pero deben extrañarlo, porque saben que no soy su padre...  
****-Por favor, Albi... No te sientas celoso. El Gato ya no está, y ellos también saben eso.  
****-Sí, pero cada vez que los miro, lo veo a Rayo; y pienso que tuviste hijos de él, sabiendo que estás a mi lado y que a pesar de eso nosotros no pudimos tenerlos. ¿Entiendes? ...Nuestros hijos, no tuyos y de un Gato ausente.  
****-Si solo es cuestión de hijos propios, creo que tú ya los tienes; y también hay alguien a la que podrías considerar tu esposa, puesto que es o será madre de los Lobeznos que concibió en su vientre y que llevan sangre de tu sangre. Estoy refiriéndome, por supuesto, a la Gata con quien estuviste mientras yo te esperaba en la cueva, ya con Platino y sus hermanitos.  
****"tú eres un Lobo, y yo una Loba; pero debes saber que las Lobas tenemos colgado en el pecho desde tiempo inmemorial el invisible emblema del cuidado maternal. Si hace más de dos mil años una de nosotras crió a dos Gatos abandonados llamados Sulumor y Sumer, no veo por qué yo -teniendo ****hijos de un Gato- no puedo criarlos y quererlos.  
****"...y ya que te resulta difícil acercarte a Platino, a Rayado y a Tigre, por lo menos piensa en los hijos que tuviste o tendrás con esa Amarillo-Anaranjada; no tengo ningún problema. Ellos también pensarán en ti y desearán verte, con el tiempo. Si uno de estos días quieres ir a reunirte con ella, lo mismo no me opondré, pues aún no estamos casados; sólo comprometidos. Pero mientras tanto, te pido comprensión hacia mí y hacia los míos.  
****Aunque la Loba dio por terminada con esto su réplica, Albino se quedó mirándola en silencio y un tanto avergonzado de sí mismo; por lo menos una vez, a causa de este asunto, había considerado la posibilidad de ir a la Región de los Ríos para vivir con la Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada. Luego Lucero se alejó y el Lobo apenas si pudo lanzar en voz baja una interjección de asombro por lo que había oído.  
****Semejantes palabras se debían tal vez a que ella había incorporado días atrás la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón, con todas las Virtudes y Cualidades que ésta le brindaba: Compasión, Misericordia, Liberación, Transmutación y Perdón; Cultura, Refinamiento, Diplomacia y Prudencia.**

**Día 49 (27/12)**

**La Gata del Sector Viejo seguía aumentando sus bienes personales a cambio de sus relaciones.  
****Quizá habiendo olvidado ya a Pardo y a Río de Tierra, recibió a dos Zorros en uno de sus jardines privados, y al anochecer arregló un encuentro con tres Ratas de Tejado... Pues era el período de la Luna Nueva, durante el cual las Gatas no concebían hijos, por lo que no importaba al menos para ella el número de encuentros.  
****Lejos de tales asuntos, la Coneja Negra únicamente trataba de pasarla bien en su casa con tres Atigrados.**

**En su andar sin rumbo, Kahchi iba acercándose, aunque indirectamente, al pueblo de los Perros. Pero para llegar allí era necesario atravesar el barrio de las Comadrejas.  
****Sin saber exactamente dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, el Perrito abandonó la avenida que llegaba hasta la Plaza Mayor y tomó por la diagonal, internándose en el Sector Viejo. En la primera esquina dobló hacia la derecha y siguió caminando con el mismo gris estado de ánimo, rumbo al pueblo de los Perros.  
****A pocos metros de la casa donde vivía Clarita oyó voces, aparentemente de un grupo de Comadrejas que cantaban en el interior de alguna de las casuchas cercanas. Kahchi prestó atención: una voz (la de Mati, sin duda) sonaba acompañada por las de un coro de Comadrejones.**

**"Paloma blanca,  
****Paloma blanca,  
****dímelo si lo deseas  
****por dónde has ido viajando.  
****Tu sendero tan continuo;  
****tu corazón sosegado.**

**Desde mi tierra partí  
****pensando en ver España.  
****Volé muy lejos,  
****llegué a los Pirineos.  
****Perdí allí mi alegría,  
****y encontré la pena..."  
**

**Tal era la canción en el idioma local; pero en realidad estaba cantada en el de la Región de donde había venido Mati Garicoitz, y sus primeras palabras eran "Urtzo Churia, Urtzo Churia..."**

**El Chihuahua, curioso, se acercó más de lo conveniente. Una de las Comadrejas lo vio desde adentro y dio aviso a las demás... Se abrió la puerta y Kahchi fue empujado al interior por dos Comadrejones forzudos. El Perrito no tuvo tiempo ni de echar un vistazo al salón de estilo rústico, casi campesino, pues Mati y cuatro Comadrejones se le acercaron, amenazantes.  
****-¡Bueno, pué! ¿A qué has venío a nuestro barrio? -La pregunta de Mati fue como un latigazo; Kahchi temblaba, encogido en un rincón.  
****-Es éste, el Perro del que os hablé -siguió acosándolo la Comadreja. -Miradlo... ¡Anda todo el día con una Gata, haciendo seguramente cosas que dañan por completo la moral... Atentan contra las buenas costumbres!  
****-¡No es cierto! -gritó el Perrito envuelto en sudor frío. -¡La acompaño a todas partes! ¡Nada más que eso!  
****La respuesta no se hizo esperar.  
****-¡Nadie le grita así a una Comadreja Garicoitz! -rugió uno de los Comadrejones agarrando a Kahchi por el cuello. -¡Dinos por qué estás con esa Gata paseando todo el día! ¡Ahora!  
****El pobre Chihuahua vio que no podía mentir y, casi llorando, exclamó. -Porque... ¡Yo la amo!  
****-¡Jáh! ... ¿Habéis visto? -se rió Mati. -El pobrecito se ha enamorado... Tal vez debamos avisarle a la Gata, para que la futura pareja sea feliz. -Cambió repentinamente de tono y con voz fría y seca ordenó: -Encerradlo hasta que nos diga dónde está ella.  
****-¡No...! -Fue el pensamiento doliente de Kahchi; e intentó huir, dando vueltas por dentro de la casa, pero pronto incluso Mati se ensañó con él. Diez minutos después, salieron con el Chihuahua desvanecido, para dejarlo abandonado no lejos de allí.  
****Pero nadie -ni siquiera Kahchi- podía imaginar que a través de él, Rayo había incorporado la Corriente de la Verdad en su primer aspecto, precisamente cuando el Perrito confesaba su amor por Turquesa.  
****El Chihuahua, aún semi-inconsciente, se levantó de golpe asustado... Y el dolor de las heridas lo cegó por largos instantes.  
****Cuando creyó poder caminar, se alejó de tan peligroso sitio valiéndose de su único miembro más o menos sano. Cada paso era, así, una puñalada de la calle.**

**Media hora más tarde, por lo menos, llegó al barrio de las Ratas... Sólo para desplomarse frente a Turquesa y el Rey, que no podían dejar de mirarlo, impresionados por su aspecto.  
****-Van a venir... las Comadrejas. -Repetía Kahchi medio desmayado. Alguien le preguntó varias veces cómo estaba seguro de eso y luego de un rato el Chihuahua logró responder.  
****-Ellas me golpearon... Mati y cuatro Comadrejones. Y querían saber dónde estaba Turquesa. ¡Ay!  
****Mientras hablaba, la Gata le limpiaba las heridas, pero él ya no se daba cuenta de nada y lo dejaron reposar. Turquesa y el Rey conversaron sobre lo que le habían oído decir a Kahchi; era de esperar un ataque de las Comadrejas. Creían que se iniciaría por la noche, pero empezaron a organizar la defensa.  
****Como primera medida, el Rey envió a Vocero al límite del Sector Portuario con la misión de alertar sobre cualquier movimiento sospechoso.**

**Día 49 (noche)**

**El Sol empezaba a ocultarse; aún no había señales de ningún ataque, aunque más bien iba a ser una expedición encubierta de captura, y Kahchi ya se encontraba en condiciones de caminar. El regio personaje, entonces, aconsejó a la Gata y al Perrito que salieran más tarde por el lado de las Dársenas, hasta que llegaran al puente del pueblo de los Gatos, pues desde allí podrían alcanzar las inmediaciones del Prado para subir finalmente hacia el Bosque Abierto.  
****Aunque con un estado de ánimo muy alicaído, Turquesa y Kahchi alcanzaron a ver en su camino hacia el Bosque a las Gaviotas, que vivían únicamente en el extremo oriental del Puerto, y a los Murciélagos, que solo salían de noche por el lado este del barrio de los Conejos. Como ni las primeras ni los segundos eran por el momento muy conocidos, ni las Gaviotas ni los Murciélagos eran considerados Pueblos, y tampoco salían más allá de su pequeño sector.  
****Por esto mismo, además, no se habían involucrado en el problema del Efecto Negativo, sino que se mantenían aislados de las demás Comunidades.**

**Una vez que llegaron a la altura de la Plaza del Centro, bordeando las Dársenas, volvieron la vista hacia el barrio de las Ratas. Desde donde ellos estaban, se veía en primer plano el de los Zorros, pero aun así podían oír ruidos propios de una batalla, provenientes del sector ubicado más al nordeste.  
****Nuevamente se pusieron en marcha, pero al dejar atrás el pueblo de los Gatos, un ruido mucho más fuerte los hizo mirar de nuevo en esa dirección. Con los ojos muy abiertos por el dolor y el asombro, ella y él alcanzaron a ver varias llamas que se encendían y se apagaban en distintos sectores. Luego todo el barrio de las Ratas pareció arder en una sola hoguera...  
****Turquesa no lograba contener las lágrimas, cuando los dos echaron a andar nuevamente y llegaron al Prado. Pero el Perrito -a pesar del dolor que lo envolvía igualmente- hizo todo lo posible por que ella dejara de llorar.  
****Trató de confesarle, aun en tales circunstancias, de su amor por ella. No lo consiguió; se entristeció aún más y fue retrasándose de a poco.  
****-Estoy cansado... -le dijo. -Adelántate tú, que después te alcanzo...  
****Poco después, al verla alejarse, escribió en la arena sus respectivos nombres y empezó a llorar; no pudo evitarlo. De pronto se incorporó y lanzó un grito: "¡Turquesa! ¡Te amo...!"  
****...Pero la Gata ya no oía otra cosa que la voz del viento entre los árboles.**


	6. Las Estrellas se aoman para escuchar

**Día 49 (noche)**

**De esta crónica no ha quedado ningún documento escrito. Sólo se conservaron los testimonios de aquéllos que vieron a Turquesa y a Kahchi, y los de los propios protagonistas.**

**Alejándose cada vez más del Perrito, Turquesa no escuchaba otra cosa que la voz del viento entre los árboles; pronto agregó la suya, melodiosa y triste.**

**"Mi corazón rosado  
****se vuelve gris,  
****al imaginar el dolor  
****del pueblo que dejamos.  
****El fuego que allá lejos  
****alzarse vi,  
****mi alegría oscureció  
****más que mis pasos.  
****Me alejo entre las nubes  
****de las voces dolientes  
****conocidas,  
****y en mi horizonte asoma,  
****en su trono lejano,  
****la invisible esperanza..."**

**Al terminar de cantar, Turquesa llegó -un poco más calmada- a Pueblo-Hogar. Se había desviado a último momento del camino al Robledal, como contaría luego Rastreador, que había llegado a verla justo cuando cambiaba de rumbo. La Gata vio a Collar de Piedras entrando al pueblo de las Serpientes y lo siguió.  
****Una vez dentro, percibió el clima de alegría que reinaba allí y le preguntó a varias Anacondas a qué se debía eso.**

**"Todas las voces  
****cantando van...  
****Todas las voces  
****vibrando están,  
****por dos corazones  
****que hallaron un nido..."**

**Cantó un grupo de Serpientes como respondiendo a la pregunta de Turquesa. Enseguida se sumaron unas cuantas más y continuaron los cánticos.**

**"La tierra  
****puede sentirlo;  
****el viento  
****nos puede oír..."  
**

**Entonó una de las Anacondas; luego un coro repitió, alternando con el solista, las distintas estrofas.**

**"...La tierra  
****puede sentirlo;  
****el viento  
****nos puede oír".  
****  
"Cantándole  
****a Trebolaria,  
****y saludando  
****a Collar..."  
****"...Cantándole  
****a Trebolaria,  
****y saludando  
****a Collar".**

**"Pues ya están  
****comprometidos  
****como un par  
****de Mainumbíes..."  
****"...Pues ya están  
****comprometidos  
****como un par  
****de Mainumbíes".**

**"Y antes  
****que tengan disgustos,  
****volarán  
****los Surubíes..."  
****"...Y antes  
****que tengan disgustos,  
****volarán  
****los Surubíes".**

**Dentro de su estado de ánimo, la Gata se sintió alegre por ellos, cautivada además por el baile y las canciones de las Serpientes.  
****Después se acercó a Collar, para hablar con Trebolaria y con él.  
****-¿Cuándo se comprometieron? -Preguntó.  
****-Hace poco... Tres días nomás. -Le respondió la Anaconda.  
****-Qué bueno, ¿No? ¿Quién iba a creerlo?  
****-Ahora que me doy cuenta... ¿Dónde está Kahchi, que siempre anda paseando contigo?  
****-Ah... Debe haber ido al Robledal. Él y yo veníamos del barrio de las Ratas, que fue atacado por las Comadrejas -y todavía deben estar luchando-, y nos separamos poco antes de llegar al Bosque Blanco.  
****Mientras los tres hablaban, el Jefe Machahuai se acercó para saludar a Turquesa antes de salir rumbo al Bosque Pequeño. Puyu-Punchauan, la Anacondesa que había adoptado a Kahchi en su primera infancia, le preguntó a la Gata Siamesa otras cosas respecto del Perrito.  
****Sólo una de las Anacondas no se le había acercado durante la conversación de ella con sus dos amigos. ****Había preferido no hacerlo, a causa del mal paso de él y el Lobo Pardo con la Gata del Sector Viejo. Sin embargo, Río de Tierra -pues de él se trataba- ya había vuelto a sus intentos de conquistar a las jóvenes Anacondesas del poblado, entre las cuales se encontraba también el temprano amor imposible de Kahchi, Uarmin-Mayu. En cuanto al Lobo Pardo, también trataba de olvidar a Turquesa y a la Gata Gris.****El mencionado Chihuahua, mientras tanto, se dirigía al pueblo de los Lobos, renunciando a seguir los pasos de la Gata. Su voz iba llenando el Bosque, cerca del lugar por donde ella había pasado hace apenas diez minutos.**

**"Aunque mis pasos  
****vayan  
****por otro lado,  
****estoy contigo,  
****como si fuera  
****el viento,  
****que sólo sientes  
****que te acompaña...  
****Si algún día  
****mis ojos  
****hallan  
****los tuyos,  
****no les preguntes  
****nada,  
****si ves que lloran..."  
**

**Kahchi llegó al pueblo de los Lobos; estaba dolido, y cuando le preguntaron por la Gata no pudo responder. Sólo sabía que estaría más triste si ella estuviera a su lado: una joya irresistible e inalcanzable.  
****A modo de respuesta, comenzó a entonar unos versos tan significativos como emotivos, nacidos de sus sentimientos por Turquesa.**

**"No sé dónde estará;  
****pero una estrella  
****no se esfuerza  
****en cautivar  
****al que la admira.  
****En silencio la llamo;  
****pero una estrella  
****es Oveja  
****sin pastor,  
****y sin senderos..."**

**Al improvisar así el Perrito, el Gato Rayo incorporaba por medio de él la Corriente Espiritual de la Ascensión, la cual en su aspecto Cualidad proporcionaba las Artes (entre éstas la música).  
****Albino llamó aparte al Chihuahua.  
****-Podemos hablar aquí, en el Claro de los Lobos, pues no va a venir nadie. Estás triste por Turquesa, ¿No?  
****-Síííí...  
****-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?  
****-Hmmmmmmmm... -Suspiró Kahchi sin poder decir más.  
****-Voy a ser directo; espero que no te moleste. Yo, además de haber tenido una relación con Leonela -cosa que ya saben todos en el Robledal-, una vez casi me enamoré de Turquesa. ¿Vos ahora la querés?  
****El Perrito bajó la vista y permaneció en silencio. Ya no era aquél Chihuahua que el día 28, en el salón de fiestas, agasajaba con los demás al Perro Moreno y soñaba con ser como él... Ahora era como un Gato, melancólico y pensativo. Albino lo dejó para no perturbarlo más de lo que estaba.**

**Día 50 (28/12)**

**Y volvió Turquesa con las buenas nuevas sobre Trebolaria y Collar. El Perrito la vio y se alegró, pero la Gata, sin verlo, entró a casa de Albino. Al ver que el Chihuahua estaba observando todo desde lejos, el Lobo blanco lo invitó con un gesto cómplice a que entrara, lo cual acabó con su timidez.  
****Entró corriendo a la casa del Jefe, y cuando vio a Turquesa la descubrió tal como la primera vez que la había visto con el corazón: hermosa, pero cercana, no ya tan inalcanzable.  
****La Gata estaba en plena sesión de aseo personal. Con un ligero tartamudeo, él la saludó y le preguntó algo parecido a si iba a salir más tarde.  
****-Sí, creo que voy a dar una vuelta por el Bosque Cerrado.  
****-Y... ¿Podría acompañarte?  
****-Si querés... No tengo problema. Vení a buscarme un rato después del almuerzo camino al Claro de los Lobos.  
****A pesar de haber mantenido la calma delante de Turquesa, el Perrito salió loco de contento de la casa de Albino; sólo el Lobo imaginaba el motivo.  
****Así fue que la Gata recorrió el Bosque Cerrado con Kahchi. Pasó cerca de la cascada que formaba una vertiente, y el Chihuahua entonó unos versos para halagarla, como lo había hecho hace tiempo el Rey de las Ratas.**

**"Llegaste al Bosque,  
****y en medio del mar verde,  
****son tus ojos reflejos  
****de una cascada...  
****Está más cerca,  
****-tal vez así lo sientes-,  
****el Cielo sin distancias  
****que aquél que te ama..."**

**La Gata creyó entender lo que trataba de expresar el Chihuahua, pero no le prestó mucha atención.  
****En su interior, guardaba todavía las imágenes del Jefe de la banda que conoció días atrás, y la del Lobo Terruño. Y aún había otra cuestión: empezaba a inquietarse por no haber visto a ninguno de sus tres hijos, a los que creía correteando por el Bosque... Luego Albino le diría que ellos habían ido a buscarla a la Ciudad, y entonces sería ya demasiado tarde.  
****...Fue llegando la noche, para la Siamesa y para el Perrito, sin prisa aparente.****Unas pocas horas antes, en la Ciudad (más precisamente el barrio de los Conejos), la Gata del Sector Viejo inauguró su hotel: el Hotel "Mi Palacio", remodelado el día anterior con lo que había conseguido de su relación con ocho Perros Siberianos Huskies, dos Zorros y tres Ratas de Tejado.  
****Tenía el edificio una entrada con escalera alfombrada, un salón en la planta baja, y veinte pisos.  
****El piso y los muebles del salón eran de mármol. En el centro se destacaba un dibujo imitando una Rosa de los Vientos, hecha con planchas triangulares de piedra y mármol de distintos colores. En un rincón estaban las escaleras, que llevaban a la despensa y a la mayoría de las suites. ****Completaban la decoración dos mesas del mismo material que el piso, pero con enchapado de bronce en los bordes, y un tapiz de seda bordado en lino y oro en cada pared. El salón, lo mismo que las suites, abarcaba prácticamente todo el espacio interior, es decir, casi doscientos metros cuadrados.  
****La despensa del hotel medía casi lo mismo que el salón mencionado; estaba repleta de estantes con botellas de bebidas y vinos finos de todos los colores, quesos de todos los tamaños y sabores, verdaderos racimos de embutidos, latas de conservas, terrarios húmedos con cultivos de Hongos comestibles y vigas casi dobladas por el peso de los jamones que colgaban de ellas.  
****Las suites para huéspedes, a las que se llegaba por medio de una escalera de caracol, tenían por lo general una alfombra artesanal con refinados diseños orientales en los pasillos, la sala de estar y la habitación. Algunos espejos en los corredores más largos reflejaban gran parte de la luz que entraba por las ventanas, ayudando a iluminar los espacios interiores. También en la habitación y la sala de estar había espejos, adornos y esculturas en madera talladas y pintadas a mano.  
****Los cinco pisos de arriba de todo eran las suites privadas de la Gata del Sector Viejo. Una escalerita de caracol con escalones de mármol blanco y rosado comunicaba únicamente las cinco suites entre sí.  
****La primera, del último piso del hotel, era la "Suite Général". A la entrada, lo primero que se veía era un pasillo que iba en diagonal hacia la derecha y luego se abría, a medida que avanzaba hacia el fondo. ****En la pared izquierda se veían dos tapices, uno a continuación del otro y éste último invisible desde la entrada; para ver el segundo tapiz había que llegar al punto donde la pared cambiaba de dirección. ****En la esquina opuesta a la de la escalera había una mesa de mármol rectangular, con un almohadón redondo al lado. Más hacia la izquierda se veían, primero, la cocina, y luego el cuarto de baño, con una gran pileta en forma de corazón. ****En el centro de la suite, iluminado por la luz que pasaba a través de una cúpula de vidrio, había un hexágono de césped artificial; de ahí la forma de las paredes. ****Pasando por la cocina y por una cara interior del hexágono, se llegaba a un corto pasillo adornado con un cantero lleno de Orquídeas y otras plantas y flores, y finalmente a la habitación de la Gata. ****Su cuarto estaba alfombrado; tenía un sofá, varios almohadones, y un mueble oscuro de vidrio con adornos y esculturas talladas en piedras variadas. ****Cinco grandes ventanas iluminaban el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de baño, el corredor de las Orquídeas y la habitación.  
****La "Suite Général" iba a ser usada por la Gata del Sector Viejo para sus relaciones de Categorías "B" y "C" (con una o más parejas de distinta Comunidad en la primera Categoría, y con una de cada Comunidad en la segunda).  
****A ésta le seguía la "Suite des Chiens", de aspecto similar al de los pisos para huéspedes. ****En su sala de estar había una gran alfombra, un mueble laqueado, una estufa a leña construida en mármol y varias esculturas de jade. ****El comedor tenía una mesa rectangular laqueada, un almohadón tipo "Puff" y una alfombra persa; en tanto, el cuarto de baño, estaba provisto de una pileta con piedras, plantas y una cascada artificial, todo en un rincón de la pileta. ****Por último, la habitación tenía un sofá de terciopelo verde oliva, una alfombra y una generosa cantidad de almohadones.  
****La "Suite des Chiens" estaba reservada por la Gata Gris para sus encuentros con Perros... Categoría "A", o Relaciones Simples.  
****En tercer lugar -debajo de aquélla -se hallaba la "Suite des Renards". ****Esta tenía la particularidad de poseer paredes con revestimiento de madera, espejos frente a las ventanas y, en donde debería ir la habitación, un cantero rectangular con Helechos y otras plantas de mucho follaje. ****Luego el comedor, la cocina, el cuarto de baño y el sector de las plantas estaban dispuestos en cruz.  
****En la "Suite des Renards" iba a tener la Gata sus relaciones con Zorros.  
****La siguiente era la "Suite des Lapins", la de más ambiente palaciego. En su amplia sala de estar, al lado de la entrada, cubría casi todo el piso de mármol gris y negro una alfombra ovalada con borlas doradas, borde externo en rojo inglés y un León rampante bordado en oro con cetro, corona y una rama de Olivo en la mano izquierda; todo el conjunto sobre un fondo azul cielo. ****En el comedor había una elegante mesa con terminaciones de ébano y marfil, un armario del mismo material, y almohadones de terciopelo negro. ****En la cocina se destacaba otro armario y en la sala de estar un tercero, mucho más grande que los otros dos, lleno de cristalería. ****En la habitación, otra alfombra (en este caso rectangular) y una cámara con cuatro columnas torneadas a los costados, techo y base rectangulares, y cortinas del mismo color que la alfombra del León. ****En el centro de la cámara había un almohadón redondo color blanco marfil, con volados de tela alrededor. ****El cuarto de baño constaba de una pileta cuadrada que llegaba casi hasta la puerta. Tenía una serie de escalones construidos de modo que bajaban desde un ángulo siguiendo la forma y la diagonal de la pileta. ****El piso en estos cuatro sectores era de mármol gris y negro, lo mismo que el de la sala de estar.  
****En la "Suite des Lapins" iba a tener la Gata Gris sus Relaciones Libres con Conejos.  
****Por último, en la "Suite des Petits" abundaban los cuadros en los corredores, los adornos de porcelana en la sala de estar, y las Orquídeas -entre otras plantas tropicales- en la habitación y en el cuarto de baño. En esta suite iba a tener la Gata del Sector Viejo sus encuentros con Comadrejones, Ratas y Armadillos.  
****Sin embargo, durante la fiesta de inauguración, ella permaneció con sus invitados en el salón principal, disfrutando del banquete que le ofrecía su propia despensa.  
****Luego todos los que pudieron, se dirigieron con su acompañante o acompañantes a alguna de las suites para huéspedes; otros buscaron allí mismo un rincón para sus relaciones (alguien apagó oportunamente las luces) y unos pocos que no se animaron a hacer esto fueron a otro hotel donde no los viera nadie.  
****Muchos de los que estaban solos querían saber cómo eran las suites privadas, pero la Gata sólo accedía a mostrarlas a cambio de una relación, con su correspondiente precio. De todos modos salieron ganando tres Comadrejones, cuatro Zorros, un Perro Bloodhound, un Perro Dálmata, un Perro ****Dobermann y un Perro Ovejero... Si bien cada uno de ellos debió incrementar los ingresos de la Gata para poder estar con ella en la "Suite des Renards", la "Suite des Petits" o la "Suite des Chiens".  
****En otro sector del barrio de los Conejos, el Gato Blanqui-Negro buscaba pasarla bien con una Coneja Angora, una Blanca, una Gris, una Manchada, una Marrón, una Negra y una Plateada Inglesa.  
****Mientras tanto, en el Robledal, el Lobo Rastreador y la Loba Aurora comenzaban a vivir juntos.**

**Día 50 (noche)**

**Kahchi fue al Terreno de caza de los Lobos a buscar algo para Turquesa y para él, pero más tarde se olvidó de la cena, al verla comiendo su parte. La Siamesa por primera vez notó la tristeza del Chihuahua.  
****-¿Por qué te sentís así, tan triste?  
****-No... Estoy bien... -Respondió él sin poder alzar la vista.  
****-¿Te ocurre algo? -Volvió a preguntar la Gata (y ahora es cuando, mientras él trata de responder sin lograrlo, las estrellas se asoman para escuchar).**

**"Kahchi,  
****no sé lo que sucede;  
****puedo ver  
****en tus ojos ****oscuros  
****el horizonte...  
****La vida  
****de tus ojos me sigue;  
****puedo ver  
****en tu mirada ****muda  
****una voz ardiente..."**

**"Turquesa,  
****si miraras por dentro,  
****verías  
****lo que me lleva ****ciego,  
****por tus caminos...  
****Tal vez  
****más allá de tus ojos,  
****verías  
****en mi pecho, ****latiendo,  
****dos corazones..."  
**

**Por un rato los dos quedaron en silencio, pero ella lo rompió nuevamente.  
****-¿Qué pasa, que no comés nada todavía?  
****-Estaba mirándote...  
****-¿...?  
****-Porque... Te amo, Turquesa.  
****La Gata quedó sorprendida, aunque para nada molesta. El Perrito le contó entonces cómo y cuándo empezó a sentir lo que sentía.  
****Al terminar de escuchar al Chihuahua, ella lo obligó suavemente a que comiera su parte de lo que había cazado, prometiéndole que luego le diría lo que pensó en esos minutos. Poco después la Gata dejó que él se recostara contra su cuerpo y comenzó a contarle cosas de ella; luego pasó a mencionar a Rayo y a hablar de cómo empezó a trabajar el Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato, influyendo desfavorablemente en Rayo, en Lucero, en la Ratesa Norway, en Cepillo, en Vocero, en el Rey de las Ratas, en Leonela y en Albino.  
****El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado (primero de esta lista) había tenido relaciones en la segunda etapa del Efecto Negativo con la Ratesa y la Loba Lucero. Ahora, si bien por motivos muy distintos, ni él ni la Norway estaban en el mundo físico. El Lobo Cepillo (junto con Pardo y Albino) había quedado enamorado de la Siamesa; y cada uno reaccionó de distinto modo a causa de eso. Cepillo formó un harén de nueve Gatas en el destruido Hotel "Harlem"; Pardo estuvo en otro hotel con la Gata del Sector Viejo, y Albino hizo otro tanto en el "Harlem" con la Gata Leonela, antes de ser Jefe del Pueblo de los Lobos.  
****El Rey de las Ratas le había compuesto y recitado a Turquesa una oda improvisada, incapaz de ocultarle sus sentimientos; y Vocero, un Bandicoot, se le ofreció entero como comida luego de recibir un beso de la Gata.**

**Los hijos de ella acabaron dispersos por el Sector Viejo; un Zorro y una Comadreja hicieron de padres de la mayor, un Comadrejón y una Coneja eligieron al del medio, y un Conejo y una Zorra, al menor, "hasta que se resuelvan ciertos complicados trámites de adopción".  
****En realidad, a Ester, si bien intentaba resistirse, la obligaban a realizar trabajos reservados en otro tiempo a los Armadillos sometidos por los Zorros adinerados.  
****Con Roque y con Augusto intentaron por esos días hacer que ingresaran en el oscurecido mundo de los hoteles, pero afortunadamente no tuvieron éxito. Incluso unos golpes de astucia le permitirían a Augusto sacar provecho de la situación. ****Por lo demás, ninguno de los tres hermanos sabían algo del otro.**

**Kahchi le aseguró a la Gata que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos.  
****-De verdad, te quiero, Turquesa... Y el amor que siento es más grande que mi vida. Cuando me lastimaron las Comadrejas, el corazón se me fue por la boca al decirles que te amaba. Si pudiera estar con vos, volvería a sentirlo latir. Si no me aceptaras, te dejaría ir, pero te seguiría hasta que todo este Bosque fuera un desierto y la Ciudad un bosque...  
****-Pues no sé... Siempre me pareciste un buen amigo, pero no imaginaba que sentías eso por mí.  
****-Porque nunca me animé a decírtelo, hasta hoy. Por favor, Turquesa... Tienes que entender lo que siento. No puedo apartar la mente ni la mirada de tus ojos azules -de un azul que no sé si tendrá el zafiro- y si me miran no puedo soportar la idea de que no me quieran.  
****Entonces la Gata adoptó una actitud humilde y por fin lo aceptó.  
****-Bueno, pero no podemos casarnos todavía; y por eso mismo -como te imaginarás- no nos es posible convivir como lo haríamos si estuviéramos casados... -El Perrito la miraba, sacudido por un pequeño terremoto de emociones- ...Sin embargo, sí podemos llevar una vida en común sólo por ****nosotros conocida.  
****Y esta vez fue Kahchi, el que aceptó emocionado la propuesta de Turquesa.  
****Tras las últimas palabras del Chihuahua -"lo que quieras, con tal de que estemos juntos"- los dos formalizaron su alianza. A partir de ahora podían seguir viéndose, y esperándose en cada ausencia... Hablarse con los ojos en público y con los labios en privado.  
****  
Del Bosque Cerrado se dirigieron al Trebolar; en el cielo, la Luna apenas salía de su etapa de novilunio, y como además estaba anunciado un eclipse, esa iba a ser una noche aún más oscura.  
****Turquesa le explicó previamente a Kahchi el efecto de ese Ciclo Lunar sobre la concepción y el alumbramiento en las Gatas: con Luna Nueva, las posibilidades de tener hijos eran nulas. Como ellos no estaban casados formalmente, únicamente podían convivir sin problemas durante estos períodos, y preferiblemente en el pico del novilunio (con la Luna totalmente en sombras). El próximo período de esta Fase volvería recién después de quince días, pues el ciclo completo era de veinte días. El último pico de Luna Nueva se había producido dos días atrás; si decidían convivir, debían hacerlo cuanto antes, ****porque con las otras tres Fases había descendencia segura.  
****Kahchi comprendió lo que la Gata intentaba decir; así que, una vez aclarado este punto, los dos se internaron en el Trebolar, donde permanecerían tres días. El sitio era ahora como un pequeño paraíso creado por ese tiempo sólo para ellos.  
****De cómo Turquesa y el Perrito llevaron a cabo su alianza -y de lo que hablaron o hicieron después- nadie llegó a saberlo nunca; sólo el hermano mayor de Albino los vio por última vez, cuando ellos entraban al Trebolar.**


	7. El Collar robado

**Día 51 (29/12)**

**El Lobo Rastreador bajó con Aurora hacia el río que dividía el Robledal y el Bosque del Sur; la Loba y él habían empezado a vivir juntos el día anterior, y pensaban pasar los tres siguientes en el Bosque Blanco (justo al lado de aquél donde estaban Turquesa y Kahchi) y frente al pueblo de las Serpientes. Aurora le ofreció al Lobo una compleja gama de sonidos y aromas mientras caminaba delante de él; y Rastreador fue desglosándola, analizando uno por uno los mensajes de ella.  
****La Loba blanca llegó primero también al Bosque de árboles claros y volvió la cabeza hacia él, que terminó de leer en la tierra sus mensajes y se acercó a ella unos pasos, sonriente. Entonces Aurora se echó de costado en el suelo, pero extendiendo los brazos y gruñendo para que Rastreador no se le ****aproximara más. El retrocedió un poco, pero enseguida tomó a la Loba por el cuello con sus colmillos, y un momento después estaban trenzados; miles de gotitas de rocío casi imperceptibles se levantaban de la hierba, durante la lucha de los Lobos.  
****Todo terminó como había empezado, sin embargo, y luego Rastreador soltó el cuello de ella para acariciarle la desordenada piel. La besó, le cerró por un instante los ojos; alisó lentamente el blanco pelo de su espalda y de sus piernas, y cuando ella hizo otro tanto se abandonaron el uno al otro mientras las ****sombras de los troncos empezaban a alargarse.  
****  
Más tarde -ya casi de noche- los dos cantaron saludando a la Luna recién nacida y fueron caminando despacio por la orilla del río cuyo cauce principal llegaba a la Ciudad. Diez minutos después, unas vocecitas que venían de las ramas de unos árboles que había frente a ellos les hablaron, sin que ****pudiera saberse por el momento a quiénes pertenecían.  
****-Buenas noches... ¿Ustedes viven en el Bosque?  
****La Loba se sobresaltó.  
****-¿Qué es eso? ¿Quién está ahí? -Preguntó Rastreador en el tono más firme que pudo usar.  
****-¡Primero respondan lo que les preguntamos! -Dijo una vocecita que sin embargo sonaba igual de asustada.  
****-Por supuesto que vivimos en el Bosque. Somos Lobos... ¿Dónde más vamos a vivir?  
****Cuando el Lobo pudo empezar a ver en la oscuridad, alcanzó a distinguir en las ramas por lo menos seis pares de ojillos brillantes.  
****-¿Qué son ustedes? -los interrumpió atemorizado. -¿Fantasmas, o... Seres de la tierra? -Aurora, que sabía lo que significaba esto último, cerró los ojos y se echó al suelo llena de miedo; si algo había asustado desde siempre a los Lobos, más que las Anacondas, eran los misteriosos Seres de la tierra.  
****-Pero ustedes no pueden ser eso... Si lo fueran, no estarían en esas ramas. -Argumentó él como para tranquilizarse a sí mismo.  
****-Ni siquiera sabemos de qué hablas -la vocecita pareció desplazarse lentamente hacia la izquierda.  
****-El caso es que venimos de la Ciudad por algo que encontramos en nuestra parte del río que viene desde el Bosque.  
****Cuando el que hablaba hubo terminado su pequeña aclaración, él y los que lo acompañaban empezaron a bajar de los árboles... Y poco después había alrededor de los Lobos diez Ratas de las cuatro Razas que componían esa Comunidad: Bandicoots, Grises de Tejado, Norways y Polinesias.**

**Por vivir casi exclusivamente dentro de los límites de su barrio, ellas nunca habían ido al Bosque; ni siquiera se habían aventurado más allá del Sector Viejo, sin duda a causa de algunos Gatos que solían cazarlas en noches inquietantes de cacería. Rayo, el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado, tenía también esa ****costumbre, hasta el día 13 en que fue con Turquesa al barrio de las Ratas y tuvo que ponerse de acuerdo con ella en que no lo haría más.  
****Por otro lado, años atrás se había dado el caso de varios matrimonios entre gente de ese Pueblo y de otras Comunidades: un Conejo Negro se había casado con una Ratesa Norway, una Rata de Tejado con una Perra Chihuahuesa, y hasta una Norway con una Gata Calicó, así como un Gato Atigrado con una Ratesa Polinesia.  
****Con la llegada del Efecto Negativo, cuatro Gatas habían abandonado en la primera etapa, al igual que las demás, sus respectivos hogares para casarse con una Bandicoot (una Atigrada), con una de Tejado (una Blanqui-Negra), y con Norways (dos Atigradas); un Blanqui-Negro había hecho otro tanto con una Ratesa Bandicoot; un Blanco, con una de Tejado; un Amarillo-Anaranjado, con una Norway; y con dos Polinesias, un Blanco y un Devon Rex.  
****En la segunda etapa, dos Atigradas con una Rata Polinesia cada una; un Blanqui-Negro con una Ratesa Bandicoot; un Gris, con una de Tejado; un Amarillo-Anaranjado y un Blanqui-Negro, con dos Norways; un Birmano, un Calicó y un Persa, con tres Polinesias. Y el propio Rayo había tenido relaciones extramatrimoniales con una Ratesa Norway.  
****Con respecto a las Comunidades del Bosque, de las que dos o tres miembros habían ido alguna vez a la Ciudad, no se vieron casamientos entre gente del pueblo de los Lobos (o de Pueblo-Hogar) y del de las Ratas, pues de todos modos nadie soñaba siquiera que se produjeran alguna vez; sin embargo, ****cualquier Rata se habría enamorado de Lucero o de Aurora, para suicidarse luego a causa de semejante amor imposible.  
****Pero enseguida se vio que el pequeño grupo recién llegado de la Ciudad traía un tema de discusión muy distinto.**

**-¿Ustedes hicieron algo en el río, entre ayer y hoy?  
****-Esta vez yo, no sé de qué hablan. -Declaró Rastreador.  
****-¿Tiraron algo, o qué? ...El agua frente a nuestro barrio está toda anaranjada.  
****-Pues no sé, porque los Lobos no nos acercamos al río más que para tomar agua... Tal vez las Serpientes saben algo.  
****-¿Quiénes?  
****-Las Anacondas, que viven en la otra orilla. Desde acá pueden ver sus hogares.  
****-Sí, ya los vemos. Después tal vez les preguntemos sobre esto. Hasta luego, Lobos.  
****Y las diez visitantes se fueron en silencio, como habían aparecido.****En la Ciudad, la Gata del Sector Viejo -que había conseguido abrir días atrás su propio hotel- obtenía ahora varios brazaletes, collares antiguos, tratados milenarios de belleza, camafeos y Cascos de Mar tallados (antiguos también) a cambio de las relaciones con tres Ratas de Tejado, seis Zorros y un ****Perro Samoyedo.  
****Su visita de una semana al Zorro del día 44 -además de haber terminado ese día- le había facilitado la exclusividad de su idea de la Categoría "C", en la cual intervenía una pareja de cada Comunidad.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro visitaba por su parte a dos Conejas Marrones; y la Coneja Negra pasaba el rato con un Atigrado, dos Blancos y un Persa.  
****Una de las cinco Gatas que había tenido relaciones con Cepillo (la Jaspeada), tuvo en la corriente jornada dos Lobeznos que también eligió criar. La otra, del Clan Siamés, dos Lobitos que entregó en adopción a una Rata Bandicoot y a una Perra Dálmata. Desde entonces, pasaría los días en el interior del Hotel "Abajo".  
****Además de los hoteles conocidos, como el "El 'ot" y el "Hotello", había muchos de regular y baja categoría, donde generalmente no podía pasarse más de una hora o dos.  
Pero el Hotel "Abajo", situado en el límite del barrio de los Conejos y el de los Armadillos, era la excepción de todas las reglas. ****Más bien parecía el subsuelo de una casa a la que hubieran demolido para construir otra, pero dejando el subsuelo; la parte de abajo.  
****En el cartel de madera que colgaba de la puerta del hotel, se leía por un lado "...OTEL, y en la parte inferior, " (la "H" de hierro, sin tres de los cuatro tornillos que la sujetaban, había girado sobre sí misma, quedando encimada sobre la "A"); y por el otro lado el nombre de los dueños que lo manejaban en sociedad: Zorrez&Conejez.  
****Concurría allí gente de las más variadas Comunidades (desde Osos Hormigueros y Cóndores hasta Pingüinos) sin que faltaran Lobos, Perros, Ratas, Conejos, Comadrejas, Armadillos, Anacondas y Zorros. En semejante lugar, lo normal era: todos con todas, y todas con todos, sin límite de tiempo ni de frecuencia. Y si alguna vez nacía un Perrito -por ejemplo- se lo llevaba aparte y era mantenido dentro del hotel hasta que tuviera edad como para participar de las relaciones que tenían lugar allí.  
****Hay que agregar que en ese lugar la gran mayoría usaba las plantas mágicas, traídas por los Lobos y vendidas por los Zorros que manejaban el hotel. A causa de esto, había que evitar dos cosas a toda costa: toser y estornudar. La más pequeña agitación que se produjera en ese ambiente cerrado desencadenaría una reacción que destruiría el hotel, haciéndolo saltar por los aires.**

**Día 52 (30/12)**

**Mientras Turquesa y Kahchi seguían en el Trebolar, lejos de todo y de todos, cinco Zorros llegaban del Sector Portuario y se establecían en el Bosque Abierto.  
****Hasta ese momento, sólo uno de esa Comunidad había llegado hasta allí: era el que muchos días antes habían sorprendido Albino, Collar y Rayo cuando hablaban sobre sus respectivos puntos de vista acerca de la vida. Como las Ratas y los Gatos, preferían quedarse dentro de los límites de su barrio, o por lo menos eso había sido así hasta la aparición del Efecto Negativo, en la que los Zorros -entre otros- frecuentaban el Sector Viejo donde podían encontrar a los Gatos y Gatas desterrados.  
****Los miembros de esa Comunidad eran de la mitad de tamaño que un Aguará Guazú de la Región de los Ríos, pues sus antepasados venían de la Isla de los Conejos y, en algunos casos, de donde eran oriundas las Comadrejas.**

**La gran Reina del lujoso hotel se hacía dueña entretanto de otro jardín privado, una colección de monedas de oro y un grabado antiguo, a cambio del encuentro con cuatro Comadrejones en la "Suite ****des Petits".**

**Día 53 (31/12)**

**Los Zorros empezaron a usar el Bosque en su provecho; cazaron toda clase de Aves, Peces y Roedores, y los llevaron a la Ciudad como comida para los demás habitantes de su barrio.  
****Turquesa y Kahchi salieron del Trebolar y pasaron ese día en el pueblo de las Serpientes; de paso se enteraron de la historia de Machahuai, que estaba muy relacionada con la llegada de las Anacondas al Bosque.  
****  
Nacido en la Región del "Impenetrable" como los demás -aunque también tenían varios asentamientos en la de los Ríos-, en su bastante lejana  
****juventud había demostrado ser un gran guerrero, como lo haría ahora si le llegara la oportunidad. Él y los suyos defendían su poblado de los ataques de ****Zorros Colorados, Jaguares y Yacarés, así como a veces también de otras Serpientes.  
****Aunque las Anacondas nunca atacaban a sus vecinos, lo cierto era que si Machahuai hubiera ido solo, con las armas de que disponía, a cualquiera de los pueblos enemigos cercanos al suyo, no habría necesitado ninguna clase de ayuda para dejar el poblado en ruinas y numerosas bajas.  
****Pero un día llegó un enemigo frente al cual no pudieron hacer nada ni la Selva ni sus Pueblos. El metal afilado golpeó y derribó, como la guadaña de la figura -para él carente de significado- que una vez había visto en una ilustración.  
****El metal vibrante, con dientes de Yacaré, destruyó los árboles más grandes; y todo lo que vivía en ellos murió con ellos o se fue para no regresar.  
****Entonces el Jefe Machahuai reunió a todo su Pueblo y a numerosas Serpientes de distintas Razas, y vino con todos ellos al lugar donde siguieron congregados casi hasta el principio de esta historia: al sur del Bosque Pequeño.  
****En su nuevo emplazamiento, las Anacondas -y las Serpientes en general- pasaron por una etapa de buenas relaciones con gente de la Ciudad y del Pueblo de los Lobos (cuando incluso una Anaconda se había casado con una Perra Collie y a veces había matrimonios entre Lobos y Anacondas); en esta ****época, Machahuai aún no era Jefe.  
****La segunda etapa, más larga, empezó con la llegada de Alex Sanderson y el principio de la hostilidad entre el Pueblo de los Lobos y el de las Serpientes. A raíz de esto también fueron abandonando de a poco Pueblo-Hogar las Comunidades de Curidyus, Ñacaninás, Corales y Boas de las Vizcacheras, ****quedando únicamente las Anacondas en los días del Efecto Negativo.  
****Pero el Bosque Pequeño -donde habían pasado tres días Turquesa y el Chihuahua- era para los poco más de cuatrocientos habitantes del poblado como un refugio para sus Naguales y todas sus creencias; convivían allí todos los seres benignos y malignos que las leyendas de las distintas Razas de Serpientes pudieran haber concebido. Era también el lugar donde las fuerzas de todos ellos podían actuar ante cualquier pedido por parte de aquéllas.  
****  
Casi de repente -también casi simultáneamente- aparecieron en la Ciudad dos representantes de Comunidades hasta el momento prácticamente desconocidas.  
****Uno parecía muy fuerte, con sus brazos terminados en garras, sus ojos amarillos y su piel marrón Siena; el otro, además de lo primero, se veía majestuoso y con tanta o más sabiduría que las Anacondas o los Gatos.  
****El de los ojos Gatunos decía venir de la Región Serrana -nombre nunca antes oído en la Ciudad-, y buscaba a los que habían atacado a Ongamira.  
****El segundo había llegado volando, según él, todo el camino desde la Región del Poniente, para encontrar a los Zorros que habían destruido la Tierra de Pehuenia. Llamaban en primer lugar la atención su ancho collar blanco y sus grandes alas, en las que se destacaba el color negro.  
****La Región Serrana se hallaba al este de aquélla de donde había venido el representante de Pehuenia -un Cóndor-; la del Poniente era la más larga, y se subdividía en tres sectores: del Altiplano, de las Viñas (con la Tierra de Pehuenia), y de los Glaciares. Al lado del sector central, pues, estaba la Región Serrana, de donde había llegado el que iba a vengar a Ongamira (un Puma).  
****Aunque ninguno de los dos habló ni preguntó nada a su llegada a la Ciudad, por lo menos dos Zorros supieron que debían andar con cuidado... Pues también había sido uno de esa Comunidad el que había atacado ese lugar de la Región Serrana.**

**La Siamesa y Kahchi se despidieron de las Serpientes para volver a reunirse con sus otros amigos, los del Robledal.  
****La Gata del Sector Viejo pasó la tarde con un Perro Dálmata; era el primer día del ciclo de Cuarto Creciente-Luna Llena, donde Dorita sólo elegía una pareja para sus Relaciones Libres.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro se enteró de la existencia del Hotel "Mi Palacio", y pasó la tarde y parte de la noche en el salón de la planta baja con cinco Perras Pomeranias.  
****El Perro Afgano se estableció con su harén en el quinto piso del hotel, como huésped permanente. ****Entre comilonas, bailes y cantos vibrantes, había convivido desde el día 24/11 con veintiséis de las cuarenta Gatas que tenía por esposas, con las letras de cuyos nombres completos -combinadas adecuadamente- podría haberse escrito un cuento aceptablemente largo.**

**Pero he aquí que un hecho casi inesperado que ocurrirá ese mismo día nos lleva muy lejos hacia el norte, a los alrededores de Cerro Corá.  
****Un vistazo general nos permite ver a los pobladores de la Región: Flamencos, Carpinchos, Yacarés, Jaguares, Zorros Colorados, Víboras de Coral, Ñacaninás y otras Comunidades naturales de allí.  
****Sólo que ahora, una integrante del Pueblo de los Gatos se estableció por esos lados desde el día 52, luego de abandonar voluntariamente su hogar e ir viviendo algún tiempo en varias ciudades cercanas.  
****Luego de salir de la Ciudad el día 24, rumbo a la Región de los Ríos, Leonela probó de radicarse en La Cruz. Una semana después pasó por Encarnación, y finalmente logró establecerse en el 7 de la calle Isondú, de Cerro Corá, cuando Turquesa y Kahchi aún estaban en el Trebolar.  
****La Gata Leonela entonces, del Clan Amarillo-Anaranjado, sintió un movimiento interno -que esa mañana fue mucho más fuerte- y se incorporó con dificultad. No había comido, pero sabía que no podía cazar a causa de su estado actual; estaba a punto de ser madre de dos Lobeznos, por su relación con Albino en el Hotel "Harlem".  
****Salió del galpón donde se había escondido los últimos dos días (estaba cerca de un lugar donde podía atrapar fácilmente algún Ave de Corral), y se dirigió con mucho esfuerzo hacia un sitio cubierto de plantas y árboles frondosos. Se recostó debajo de una gran raíz, estirándose por unos segundos cuan larga era; inclinó la cabeza hacia un costado y cerró los ojos para esperar a que ellos nacieran.  
****Mientras tanto, casi no pensó más que en Albino. Se preguntó dónde estaría ahora y si lo vería algún día, cualesquiera que fueran las circunstancias.  
****Entonces sintió un nuevo movimiento; se lamió la parte inferior del cuerpo para ayudar en el nacimiento, como lo había hecho Dorita en su oportunidad, y volvió a echarse de costado. Minutos después llegó al mundo una hermosa Lobita blanca.  
****Su hermano tardó un poco más en nacer pero al fin llegó. Leonela les dio su primera ración de leche materna aparte de limpiarlos y luego les puso sus respectivos nombres: Añandé Celestina Uñitaí, y Añambé Romero Isleño Orillero.  
****En lo alto de un Urunday, el Pájaro del Nacimiento anunciaba con su canto el feliz suceso.  
****-"¡Pichuí-Pichuí!", repetía.**

**Día 54 (1/1)**

**Platino, Tigre y Rayado fueron a llamar a Turquesa luego del desayuno.  
****-Decinos otro acertijo -le pidieron. -El de la otra vez ya lo resolvimos...  
****-Mmmh... A ver, no se me ocurre ninguno ahora, pero tengo un juego que tal vez les guste: piensen en tres números consecutivos de dos, tres o cuatro cifras (por ejemplo 33, 34, 35); súmenlos y luego hagan lo mismo con cada cifra del total. Y traten de darse cuenta de qué tipo de número les queda.  
****Ellos se pusieron a hacer cuentas, y luego...  
****-Mirá, hermanita -dijo el mayor. -elegimos estos: 39+40+41=120; 55+56+57=168; y 87+88+89=264... ¡Y las cifras de cada resultado suman 3, 15 y 12!  
****-¡Muy bien! -los felicitó la Gata. -...Eso es porque, teniendo en cuenta esto, podemos decir que la suma de tres números consecutivos, nos da un múltiplo de tres. Interesante... ¿No?  
****-Sííí... -Respondieron los hijos de Lucero y Rayo, y se pusieron a hacer otros cálculos por su lado.  
****Como todos los que habían nacido de un Gato (o Gata) y un miembro de otra Comunidad, los tres incorporarían en algún momento de su vida una cualquiera de las siete Corrientes Espirituales: de la Voluntad, de la Inteligencia, del Amor, de la Ascensión, de la Verdad, de la Providencia o del Perdón.**

**Después del mediodía, Turquesa -que había planeado asistir al juicio de su amigo Albino- salió para la Ciudad un día antes del plazo fijado, acompañada por el Chihuahua.  
****-Ya te conté algunas cosas de mi vida -inició Kahchi el diálogo. -Ahora me gustaría saber algo de la tuya.  
****-Pues... Como le dije la otra vez a Lucero, yo llegué a la Ciudad hace unos cuantos años, y empecé viviendo en el Sector Viejo. En esa época me acompañaban el mayor de mis cinco hermanos y mi hermana mayor. De allí me mudé a lo largo de cuatro años al barrio de las Ratas, al pueblo de los Gatos y al Sector Moderno, donde vivo hace ocho meses, en la Avenida Peperina.  
****-¿Y dónde vivías, antes de venir con tus dos hermanos a la Ciudad?  
****-Con mis padres, en "Tierra del Thai", donde estuve casi hasta los dos años. Luego Marduck y Dominique -mis progenitores- empezaron a ganar premios en concursos de belleza y mi hermano mayor me trajo aquí, junto con mi hermana.  
****-¿Pero no supiste nada, sobre ellos?  
****-Sí... No hace mucho, pasaron por "Ciudad Luz", para ir desde allí a la Isla de los Conejos.  
****Con esto último, Turquesa se refería al lugar de donde venían las siete Razas de Conejos que habitaban en un barrio del Sector Viejo (Angoras, Blancos, Grises, Manchados, Marrones, Negros y Plateados Ingleses), así como también los Perros Setters Irlandeses, los Terriers Escoceses, los Pastores ****Ingleses, los Welsh Corgies, los Zorros nativos, los Cuervos y los Gatos Manx.  
****-¿Y tus dos hermanos...?  
****-Pues... Dalia Bhagalpur Almora vive en el barrio de los Conejos; y Amnat Chiang Rai, con una Gata Birmana en el pueblo de los Gatos. Dalia aún no se casó, aunque empezó una relación con un Conejo Angora pocos días antes del problema del Efecto Negativo... Por lo cual ahora prefieren esperar, antes de comprometerse. Pero de todos modos se reúnen cada dos o tres días para conversar.  
****-¿Por qué Dalia tiene ese nombre tan distinto del de tu hermano?  
****-Aah... Es un poco difícil la respuesta; viene de muy atrás en mi familia, y de esto ni los Gatos que viven aquí en la Ciudad, saben algo.  
****"bueno, tal vez no viene de tan atrás, pero sí de mis abuelos maternos. Los del lado paterno se llamaban: él, Khorat Pou Miang (Seal Point), y ella Chiang Mai Chainat (Red Point). Luego Lampang Sai Yok, mi abuelo materno (Siamés Blue Point), visitó muchas veces en su juventud la Tierra de Bharat, hasta que volvió a Tierra del Thai con Kanpur Amravati Naja... Se casó con ella un año después, y de ese matrimonio nacieron Dominique y sus dos hermanos.  
****"cuando nacimos, mis hermanos y yo, Dominique eligió para la mayor de sus hijas un nombre originario de la Tierra de Bharat. Pues bien, Kanpur Amravati Naja tenía como tercer nombre, el que más se usaba en su lugar de origen para designar a los miembros de su Raza particular. El mismo, en fin, que llevaban por tradición las Cobras Reales, Sirvientes, Guerreras, Sagradas o Trabajadoras. A ella, por cierto, no le faltaba instrucción...  
****Kahchi, que se había sobresaltado al conocer la respuesta, se quedó pensando unos segundos y cuando miró a Turquesa no pudo dejar de volver a asustarse.  
****-¡Una Cobra! -Exclamó, como si semejante Criatura se le hubiera aparecido de repente.  
****-Sí... O más bien una Cobresa Sagrada, conocedora de todo lo que debe saber una de su clase, y más aún. Pero a pesar de haber conservado en mí poco o nada de su sangre, te habrás dado cuenta de que no era fácil contar eso en la Ciudad.  
****Habiendo llegado a este punto de la conversación, Turquesa y Kahchi se encontraban en el Prado, cerca de la costa.**

**Pero no estaban solos... Escondido hábilmente detrás de una piedra de tamaño mediano, los observaba y escuchaba un Conejo Plateado Inglés llamado Raymond Owen. Aunque tenía parientes cercanos entre los Cottonskin' s del barrio de los Conejos y otros más lejanos (Scott) en el pueblo de los Perros, era originario del sudoeste de la Isla de los Conejos, y vivía en la Ciudad desde hace unos tres años, cuando empezaba a olvidarse el asunto de Alex Sanderson y se avecinaba la primera etapa del Efecto Negativo.  
****Ese día -casi sin quererlo- tuvo que seguir los pasos de la Gata y del Chihuahua, para averiguar qué hacían o dónde iban; y fue en esa situación tan incómoda como arriesgada que escuchó el siguiente diálogo.  
****-Creí que te lo había contado. Un tío materno mío (Siamés) fue el abuelo de Rayo. Sólo su padre, que como verás es mi primo, era Amarillo-Anaranjado igual que él; y la madre era del Clan Blanco-Gris. En cuanto a Clarita, era hija de Sara (del Clan de piel Negra) y Ariel (de la Raza de piel Blanca), al que todos llaman el Gato viejo.  
****"pero además, Sara era hija del tío materno de Rayo (hermano Blanqui-Negro de la Blanco-Gris), y hermana de Mancha, un Gato Blanqui-Negro; por eso Mancha y Sara eran primos de Rayo, y aquél era tío de Clarita, cuando ellos aún vivían... (aquí le hizo al Chihuahua un diagrama con los parentescos, pues él ya había quedado medio mareado).  
****-Y hablando de Clarita... Allí es donde Rayo enterró el collar que usaba ella antes de morir, o más bien antes que la matara el Perro Mastín en el ataque al Callejón.  
****-Ah, sí... -recordó el Chihuahua. -Ese Mastín... ¡Como si no supiera de quién se trataba! ...Antes de volverse tan buscapleitos y vivir con su Perra Pomerania, él ya tenía fama de peleador... Pero luego de casarse con la Pomerania su forma de ser empeoró hasta llegar a lo que era, antes de que Albino lo enviara al otro mundo, y para entonces ya había matado también a un Perro Terrier Escocés que no quiso meterse en problemas al ver llegar al Lobo.  
****"claro que su Pomerania tampoco era un ejemplo de esposa; cada vez que el Mastín quería tener familia con su cónyuge, lo cual ocurría dos o tres veces por año, ella buscaba ese mismo día una pareja cualquiera (llámese Gato, Zorro, Rata, Armadillo, Conejo, Comadrejón u otro Perro); y si tenía hijos de esa relación clandestina los daba en adopción a alguna de sus parejas... Y eso mucho antes del Efecto Negativo.  
****El Chihuahua hablaba indirectamente de las Gatas que, en las últimas semanas, entregaban en adopción a padres falsos a los hijos que tenían de sus Relaciones Libres.  
****-Luego volvía con el Mastín para presentarle a sus verdaderos hijos. -Concluyó, tras lo cual volvió a quedarse pensativo; más tarde se dio cuenta de otra cosa.  
****-¿Y Rayo? -preguntó. -¿Y tus hijos, o los de él y Lucero? ¿No podrían tener acaso algo de la herencia de Kanpur?  
****-Podría ser... Pero no sé. Es muy difícil de saber. La huella de la Cobresa Sagrada fue pasando a sus descendientes por un camino desconocido; lo que sí puedo asegurar, es que no está ni en mí ni en mis hermanos. De haber ocurrido así, yo podría no haber nacido como lo que soy, y tal vez ni siquiera ****habría venido a la Ciudad.  
****-Y yo, ahora, no te habría conocido...  
****Raymond Owen pasó por alto la larga serie de comentarios -que hubieran horrorizado a Mati Garicoitz- y tomó nota de los referidos al collar de Clarita.  
****-"Bueno... -se dijo. -Yo no escuché ninguna cosa respecto de su romance, pero yo soy seguro que ellas van a ser conformes acerca esto".  
****Y tras esta reflexión interna en el idioma de su Isla de origen, salió de su escondite y dio un rodeo en dirección a la parte de la Ciudad donde lo esperaban ciertas Comadrejas.****Los Zorros que habían llegado del Sector Portuario dos días atrás, trajeron cosas inútiles para tirarlas en el Bosque Blanco y en el Bosque Abierto.  
****La Gata del Sector Viejo, mientras tanto, estuvo ese día en su Suite Général con dos Ratas Norways, una de Tejado y una Bandicoot. A cambio le pidió a cada uno cantidades para ellos máximas.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro se superó a sí mismo en el gran salón del hotel, al pasar el día con dos Perras Bloodhounds, una Perra Chow Chow, una Dálmata, una Hungarian Puli, una Siberiana Husky y una Terrier Escocesa.  
****La Coneja Negra, por su parte, recibió en su casa (de mañana) a dos Blanqui-Negros, y de tarde a tres Negros.**

**Día 54 (noche)**

**Sin recelar nada de lo que estaba a punto de venir, la Gata Siamesa y el Chihuahua pasaron un buen rato cenando en el salón de fiestas donde ella había conocido al Perro Moreno. Luego fueron a hablar con Aníbal y Pericles, dos de los amigos de Kahchi, que andaban por ahí cerca.  
****-¿Qué tal, chavito? ¿Otra vez ustedes por aquí? -Saludó el primero al Chihuahua.  
****-Sí, veníamos del Bosque. Íbamos a quedarnos en la Ciudad hasta mañana, por lo menos, porque tenemos que acompañar a alguien en un juicio bastante complicado.  
****-¿Y es algún amigo de ustedes? -Entró en la conversación Aníbal.  
****-Sí, se llama Albino. Es el Jefe del Robledal.  
****-¿Entonces... Es un Lobo? -El otro Chihuahua dio un pequeño salto involuntario hacia atrás.  
****-Sí -repitió Kahchi. -El mismo que hace un tiempo peleó con aquél Perro Mastín en el Callejón de los Gatos. ¿Se acuerdan?  
****-¡Aaah, sí...! -respondieron ellos. -Pero parece que después lo vieron caminando por el Sector Viejo con una Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada y entrando con ella a un hotel...  
****-Este... (¡Gulp!) ...Por eso es que mañana tenemos que estar con él para la última parte del juicio.  
****-¿Creen que le irá mal a su amigo? -Preguntó Pericles.  
****-No sabemos, en realidad; pero sí puede llegar a irle mal. -Contestó Turquesa para alivio de Kahchi, que hubiera preferido no acordarse de la relación entre el Lobo y Leonela teniendo al lado a la Gata Siamesa sin poder hacerle siquiera un mimo frente a sus amigos.  
****-Por eso... Puede quedar mal parado en el juicio de mañana.  
****-Sí, Aníbal; pero no tanto como en lo que se refiere a sus recientes logros individuales.  
****-¿Cómo es eso...? -Preguntó ahora Pericles.  
****-Precisamente a eso iba. Pero primero deben saber que hasta el día de hoy, por lo menos, únicamente los Gatos y las Gatas tuvieron la facultad innata de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales, y transmitirlas a sus descendientes...  
****-¿Y cómo hicieron Albino, Lucero, y las dos Anacondas? -Interrumpió Kahchi, intrigado.  
****-No podría contestarte eso aunque quisiera; pues por lo que sé, es la primera vez que ocurre.  
****"sólo puedo decirte que las Corrientes llegan en un momento de gran conmoción interna... Y ahí tenés a Albino y a la Loba, ambos muy emotivos. En cuanto a Trebolaria y Collar de Piedras, estoy igual que con la cuestión anterior: no sé cómo incorporaron sus respectivas Corrientes Espirituales.  
****-Quizá se abrieron otros caminos para los miembros de las demás Comunidades. -Sugirió Kahchi.  
****-Puede ser... ¿Quién sabe? ...Tendría que ver si algún Lobo o Anaconda incorpora ahora una de las Corrientes. El caso es que los Gatos y las Gatas tienen esa facultad, porque ya no vuelven a reencarnar.  
****-¿Eeeeeeh...? -Abrieron cada vez más los ojos y la boca Pericles, Aníbal y Kahchi.  
****-Así es. Y de todas las vidas que pasamos en la Ciudad, en las tres últimas nacemos sucesivamente como Conejos, Perros y Gatos.  
****"pero además, si yo por ejemplo reencarno como Coneja, en la siguiente Encarnación vengo al mundo como Perro; y en la última como Gata... Es decir, siempre con el carácter o vehículo físico opuesto respecto de la anterior.  
****-Entonces, ¿Nosotros tres fuimos... Conejas? ¿Cómo?  
****-Ustedes y todos los demás Perros que nacieron con el vehículo físico de su Cadena particular; y por supuesto, también incluyo al Jefe Collie, a los San Bernardos y al Juez Boxer tan serio, que dentro de poco decidirá la suerte de Albino.  
****-¡Ja, ja! ... ¿Quién lo creería, del Juez? -Rió Kahchi.  
****-Supongo que nadie. Pero tampoco creerían que -según pude averiguar por mis propios medios- mi Encarnación anterior fue la de un Perro Pastor Inglés, casado con una Coneja Manchada en la Isla de los Conejos.  
****-¿Y en la otra también vivías allá? -Preguntaron Pericles y Aníbal.  
****-Es difícil saberlo, pero también lo descubrí: nací en la misma Isla como una Coneja Angora; llegaba a ocupar un lugar muy destacado en el ambiente de la Realeza y me casaba con un Perro Ovejero muy apuesto y acaudalado, que gobernaba sobre un territorio situado hacia el sudeste, en la Tierra de los Dobermanns.  
****"de las restantes Encarnaciones sé poco y nada; ni siquiera puedo decir cuántas son, aunque creo que su número está entre diez y doce. Lo que sí puedo decir, es que pasamos por todas y cada una de ellas, hasta que nacemos como Gatos, con la posibilidad de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales, y la de ****una actividad tan desconocida como inimaginable al abandonar el mundo.  
****"en cuanto a lo de las Cadenas, sé que son dos; y de acuerdo con eso, si en las tres últimas Encarnaciones alguien viviera como Conejo, Perra y Gato, pertenecería a una Cadena; si naciera en cambio como Coneja, Perro y Gata, estaría en la segunda.  
****-"¡Zas! -pensó Kahchi. -Eso significa que voy a volver a nacer pero sólo una vez más, en tanto que mi hermosa Gata... ¡Y estamos en la misma Cadena! ... Pero, ¿Qué significa realmente todo eso? ¿Y qué vendrá después?"  
****Aníbal y Pericles, sin intención aparente de encontrar alguna respuesta, trataron de representarse a sí mismos en su futura Encarnación.  
****-Yo seré una Gata Negra... - Dijo aquél.  
****-Y yo una Siamesa como la aquí presente.  
****-Yo me casaré con un Gato Persa rico.  
****-Y yo con un Perro Pequinés que me enseñará artes, comportamiento conyugal y filosofía...  
****Ahora los dos se volvieron a Kahchi, interrogándolo con la mirada.  
****-Eeeh... ¿Yo? ...Pues, no, no se me ocurre nada.  
****-¡Vamos, ándale! ¡Dinos lo que serás, no seas malo, mano!  
****Pero él no tenía muchas ganas de imaginar sobre lo que sería en su próxima y por lo visto última Encarnación. Y al ver pasar por la ventana dos Gatos Blanqui-Negros, aprovechó la comodidad que ellos le brindaban para responder.  
****-Seré una Gata Blanqui-Negra, y me casaré... -su mente aquí volvió a volar unos segundos; llegó al pueblo de las Serpientes y terminó en el Robledal, con las imágenes de los compañeros de Albino yendo y viniendo por sus dominios. -Me casaré con un Lobo que vivirá conmigo en la Ciudad.  
****-¡Chanfle! -Exclamaron los otros dos.  
****-Todo es posible... -Agregó Aníbal.  
****-Bueno, pero no tienen que tomar lo que dije al pie de la letra; pues debo confesarles que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente. En cuanto a casarme... Todavía no puedo hablar de eso, si bien ya he pensado en alguien.  
****Detrás del color negro que rodeaba sus ojos y le cubría la cara en su mayor parte, Turquesa sintió que se sonrojaba, pero los dos amigos de Kahchi aparentemente no llegaron a notarlo.  
****-Es Uarmin-Mayu, la Anacondesa con quien jugabas de chico, ¿No?  
****-Pues no, ese fue un amor de la infancia, que se nos quedó en el camino cuando los dos crecimos.  
****-¿Y qué me dices de esa Gata Blanco-Gris, que tres o cuatro meses atrás...?  
****-Vamos, Aníbal. Eso fue en la segunda etapa del Efecto Negativo, por lo que esa Gata ya estaba casada cuando vino a hablarme. Y yo no la acepté; ahora parece que se casó con un Perro Terrier Escocés.  
****-¿Quién contrajo matrimonio con un Terrier? ¡Vaya que es contagiosa, esa enfermedad!  
****Haciendo esta pregunta llegó el Chihuahua Moreno, acompañado por Emiliano, el cual trajo luego el tema de un cometa que había aparecido el año pasado y que se esperaba volver a ver en seis, pues su ciclo completo era de siete años. Y al parecer, era el que había afectado el Ciclo Lunar.**

**Día 55 (2/1)**

**Lucero empujó con la nariz el cuello de Albino para que el Lobo se despertara.  
****-Vamos, gran Jefe -le dijo. -Ya amaneció, y hoy es el último día de tu juicio en la Ciudad.  
****-¿Grrrrraaaaaauuuuummmm? ¿Qué juicio? ¡Ah, sí!, ya voy.  
****(Veinte minutos después).  
****-Albinooo...  
****-Rrrrrrmmmmmm... ZZZZZ...  
****-Albi... -Volvió a llamarlo despacito.  
****-Grrrmmmm... ZZZZZZZZ ¿…?  
****-Se te hace tarde, Gran Jefe soñoliento. No des mal ejemplo delante de Platino y sus hermanos.  
****Cuando él pudo terminar de abrir los ojos, vio las tres cabecitas de ellos, que lo miraban a menos de un metro y riendo sin mucho disimulo. Se levantó de mala gana y trató de ignorarlos mientras pasaba junto a ellos para salir a desayunar. Mal ejemplo... ¡Pssst! ¡Si no eran sus hijos!  
****Llegó a la entrada de la cueva y se dio cuenta de que había llovido cuando resbaló y perdió pie, deslizándose por una superficie mojada hasta que encontró un árbol. Sólo entonces pudo reaccionar y estirar los brazos, pero no consiguió evitar el nuevo accidente.  
****Lucero tuvo que volver a sacarlo de la difícil situación mientras los hijos de ella y Rayo reían más atrás y él estaba sentado, abrazado al tronco y sin poder abrir los ojos, igual que un Oso Hormiguero recién nacido en la espalda de su madre.  
****-¡Cómo te despertaste tan mareado! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es por lo que estuviste soñando?  
****-No, me resbalé, nomás. ¿No me viste? ...Fue por la lluvia. Pero lo que es el sueño, sí que fue raro.  
****-¿Y qué soñaste?  
****El Lobo giró sobre sí mismo, pero siguió sentado.  
****-Me encontraba con Collar de Piedras, que me decía "En el Sur viven seres altísimos; también son muy viejos... Algunos tienen más de dos mil quinientos años. Los Pájaros viven en sus brazos. Sólo necesitan agua desde que nacen, y a veces renacen como el Ave Fénix..." -Me quedó grabado así, ****palabra por palabra; pero al mismo tiempo no tengo idea de lo que significa todo eso.  
****Lucero sonrió.  
****-Pues qué raro, porque los conoces muy bien, a esos seres. Con decirte que viven en este mismo Bosque...  
****-¿Dónde? ¿Acaso los viste? -Se sobresaltó levemente el Lobo.  
****-Por todas partes... -respondió ella con aire misterioso. -Y puedo verlos ahora.  
****-Vamos, estás burlándote.  
****-Pero no, Albi. ¿Lo ves? ...Ahí delante hay uno. -Respondió la Loba finalmente señalando un Roble joven, el más cercano al borde del Terreno de caza.  
****Albino se quedó mirándola más que sorprendido.  
****-¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo que significaba todo eso, tan pronto?  
****-Supongo que intuición. O tal vez las Anacondas y las Lobas pensamos igual; y si no...  
****-¿Qué otra cosa se te ocurrió?  
****-Es posible que tenga alguna Anaconda entre mis antepasados cercanos.  
****-¡No, no puede ser! ...Tus padres y tus abuelos fueron Lobos igual que los míos, ¿No?  
****-Sí, ¿Pero más atrás quién sabe? ...Hasta hace poco menos de veinte años, los Lobos contraían matrimonio con las Anacondas.  
****-Claro. Pero de ahí a suponer que justo fueron tus antepasados... Es como decir que un grano de trigo cruzó el mar y encontró una isla donde pudo germinar. -Vio que el Sol ganaba altura y se levantó de un salto. -¡Eh! ¡Tengo que irme, ya! ...Me esperan en el pueblo de los Perros para el juicio.  
****-¡Bueno, ten cuidado y confia en los que pueden ayudarte!  
****Y tras estas palabras de la Loba, Albino se dirigió a la Ciudad para hablar previamente con el Gato negro y los Perros-defensores.**

**Turquesa y Kahchi llegaron al sitio fijado para el encuentro; únicamente se hallaban allí el Gato negro, Albino, el Juez y los dos San Bernardos.  
****El Juez paseó la vista por el recinto examinando a los asistentes.  
****-Considerando que nadie más se hace presente para declarar a favor o en contra del acusado, daremos inicio a esta última sesión.  
****Luego de las sucesivas declaraciones de Turquesa, el Chihuahua y el Gato Rex, y ante una pregunta del Perro-defensor de éste último, el Lobo aseguró por cuarta o quinta vez que todo había nacido del deseo de Leonela, y que él había respondido por su parte a sus sentimientos personales.  
****Sólo le quedaba hallar un modo de compensar la pérdida sufrida por el Gato negro, y propuso que él mismo eligiera la forma de hacerlo. El Gato quedó en silencio por largos instantes y por fin, tras consultar con su Perro-defensor, dio su respuesta. ****Albino podía volver a su hogar, pero debía ignorar a Lucero tantos días como había estado con Leonela dentro y fuera de la Ciudad (nueve días, del 15 al 24). El Lobo comprendió; el castigo iba a ser penoso, pero prometió cumplir. Uno de los San Bernardos controlaría sus actos, y sería el mismo que se ocupaba de la defensa del Gato negro en las distintas etapas del juicio.  
****Por otro lado, en el fondo sabía que podía contar con el apoyo moral de Turquesa y de Kahchi. La Gata y el Perrito lo acompañaron por unas horas, antes de regresar por su cuenta al Bosque, pues él debía quedarse en la Ciudad un día más para terminar con los últimos trámites derivados del juicio.  
****Para los tres había sido un momento difícil; sin embargo el Juez Boxer había tenido a su cargo muchos de los casos -comunes en las dos primeras etapas del Efecto Negativo- en que uno de los cónyuges de una pareja de Gatos dejaba su hogar para casarse con un miembro cualquiera de otra Comunidad. Y también le había tocado resolver el complicado caso de las Comadrejas y los Zorros que se acusaban entre sí de haber iniciado la costumbre de convivir con Gatos y Gatas.**

**Los Zorros que habían ido al Bosque recogieron todos los frutos -maduros o no- y las flores que encontraron, y llevaron todo el cargamento a la Ciudad. Esto, lo mismo que otras cuestiones como la del río, hizo que empezaran a oírse cuentos y canciones compuestos por los Perros, cuyo tema era el cuidado de cada lugar y sus habitantes. Una de esas canciones hablaba de algo muy restringido a una región, pero que por su magnitud, repetición y crueldad era comentado a la par de la canción por los miembros de cada Comunidad que no se había vinculado con el Efecto Negativo en el Sector Viejo:**

**"La estela de los barcos  
****era una larga nube;  
****el agua, como un cielo  
****sin sol y sin estrellas,  
****por donde Fina volaba...  
****Flecha gris entre Delfines,  
****desde Tori-Shima a Creta.**

**Tomando a las estrellas  
****por sus hermanos,  
****Glauco la llamó desde la orilla,  
****y le dio su Pez -cena del día-;  
****bocado de Grecia para ella.  
****Fina le agradeció...  
****Su sonrisa brillaba  
****igual que sus ojos.**

**-Kalimera... Kalimera,  
****querida amiga,  
****deja que el Sol se vaya...  
****Quédate en estas aguas.  
****-Kalimera... Kalimera,  
****querido amigo,  
****los mares ya no serán  
****tan grandes para los dos.**

**Fina le contaba  
****de islas y países;  
****de grutas oscuras  
****y viajes azules.  
****Glauco le mostraba  
****las Constelaciones...  
****Pegasus, Cygnus y Draco;  
****y por supuesto, Delphinus.**

**Las Cícladas reían  
****viendo llegar a Fina,  
****y en las Espóradas era  
****una canción su llegada.  
****Bailando sobre las olas  
****la buena pesca indicaba;  
****y los que buscaban Peces,  
****hasta perlas encontraban.**

**El pequeño pescador,  
****con Fina en cuarto creciente,  
****desamarraba su bote  
****para despertar al Sol.  
****Y al final de la jornada,  
****tras vender en el mercado,  
****de su cesta de pescado  
****reservaba lo mejor  
****para compartir su cena.**

**Muchos días más pasaron,  
****como brisa sobre Knossos,  
****como oleaje en Iraklion,  
****como sueño de Serifos.  
****Se despidieron  
****en el mes de agosto  
****bajo el cristal de una Luna  
****igual de enamorada.  
**

**Cien flechas veloces  
****en el mar del norte,  
****oyeron unas voces  
****más duras que el invierno.  
****Y llovieron arpones...  
****De las plateadas pieles  
****brotaban Amapolas  
****premiadas con aplausos.**

**Herida por un dardo  
****que la convirtió en fuego,  
****huyó de aquel infierno...  
****Calor y frío de muerte.  
****Un cometa vencido,  
****de regreso hacia el Sol  
****del niño de la isla.  
****  
-Sayonara... Sayonara,  
****querido niño,  
****todo se vuelve agua;  
****mi vida se vuelve noche.  
****-Sayonara... Sayonara,  
****querida Fina,  
****también yo seré agua y sal  
****cuando la Luna regrese.  
**

**Al verla apagarse  
****como una estrella,  
****inventó flores negras  
****con guijarros pulidos.  
****Entró en el cielo de ella  
****como si fuese el suyo,  
****y coronó su frente  
****con la espuma salada.**

**El paso de los días  
****era un continuo oleaje;  
****la playa, un desierto,  
****como espejo sin vida...  
****Sombra gris entre Gaviotas,  
****desde Mikonos a Creta.**

**Ellos se llevaron  
****algo de tristeza  
****y mucho de alegría,  
****dejando las islas  
****vacías de cantos.  
****Volverán un día...  
****-afirman algunos;  
****aventuran otros-  
****...Dos Palomas blancas".**

**Además de hacer esto, algunos Perros formaban sociedades en Cangreso destinadas a proteger el Bosque y mejorar la Ciudad.  
**

**Mientras cruzaban el pueblo de los Perros, Turquesa y Kahchi conversaban sobre los diversos asuntos recientes.  
****-Qué problema, para Albino ahora. ¿No, Turquesa?  
****-Sí... No sé cómo podrá sobrellevar el castigo que le impusieron. Cualquiera diría que es fuerte por ser un Lobo, pero con él pasa todo lo contrario: es muy sensible.  
****-Y se me ocurre que nomás por eso llegó a ese nivel de relación con Leonela. De otro modo lo habría pensado mejor.  
****-Las dos cosas deben ser ciertas, pero además, ella hizo el resto del trabajo. Un viejo dicho de los Gatos, en Tierra del Thai, reza "Si una Gata enamorada se lo propone, conquista a un Dragón".  
****El Chihuahua se detuvo frente a ella y los dos se miraron por un momento.  
****-Turquesa... ¿Será todo tan difícil ahora, para nosotros?  
****-No creo. Hasta hoy no tuvimos problemas, aparte de lo que pasó cuando fuimos a hablar con Carme y con Mati.  
****Los dos estaban ya en el barrio de los Conejos, donde un tiempo atrás el Hotel "Harlem" había sido el lugar favorito de los encuentros producidos a causa del Efecto Negativo; ahora los dos podían ver algunos Gatos y Gatas yendo con cualquier compañía a cualquier parte. La Siamesa y el Chihuahua no les prestaron atención; en cambio algo que pasó volando al lado de Kahchi y luego chocó, al girar, contra unas cajas de cartón, hizo que él se sobresaltara. Lo que parecía un Pájaro permaneció temblando en el mismo lugar en que había caído.  
****-¡Cuidado! -le advirtió él. -¡Puede ser peligroso!  
****-No, no te preocupes, Kahchi... No hay por qué tener miedo. Los Gatos conocemos bastante bien, a estas Criaturas nocturnas (también las Ratas saben de su existencia), pues como él y su gente, salimos a cazar de noche. Y somos nosotros los que debemos tratar de no asustarlo, al pobre Murciélago...  
****Y era un Murciélago, efectivamente. Ellos vivían hasta ese día en el borde oriental del barrio de los Conejos, sin mantener contacto con nadie desde el principio del Efecto Negativo.  
****El que habían visto Turquesa y Kahchi era de piel gris, con manos, pies, orejas y alas de color negro, pero últimamente nacían cada vez con mayor frecuencia unos de color marrón claro y un tono más oscuro en los mismos puntos, resultando así -según esperaban- menos chocantes a los ojos de ****quienes vivían de día.  
****-¿Así que era eso? ...Me había parecido más bien un vástago de Rata y Palomesa. -Confesó Kahchi mencionando indirectamente a las Palomas, que formaban otro pequeño grupo no reconocido como Comunidad, en la Plaza Mayor del pueblo de los Perros.  
****-Pues no; son un grupo separado de las demás Comunidades. Y aún no constituyen un Pueblo, por eso no son muchos los que los conocen.  
****-¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Te lastimaste? -Le preguntó Turquesa al accidentado, que aún seguía temblando.  
****-Él... él se quedó quieto de golpe cuando yo venía volando. Tuve que esquivarlo, y no supe que estaban estas cajas hasta que...  
****-Espera -lo interrumpió el Chihuahua. -¿Querés decir que no viste esas cajas?  
****-No, pero si me dejas terminar puedo decirte por qué... Es sólo que soy ciego.  
****-¿Que eres ciego? ¡Pobre Criatura! -La Gata se quedó mirándolo con aire compasivo, al igual que Kahchi.  
****-Bueno... Yo y todos los demás Murciélagos. Pero no tienen que sentirse tan mal por eso, ustedes dos; pues lo que no podemos ver, lo sentimos a través del olfato, de nuestros oídos, y sobre todo de nuestro particular sistema de señales sonoras, que nos permite saber si hay alguien delante, si está cerca o lejos, y si está moviéndose o permanece quieto. Y lo mismo con la cantidad, la diferencia de temperatura y el relieve externo.  
****"por lo tanto le digo a usted, Gata Siamesa, y a usted, Perro Chihuahua, que procuren no compadecerse de ningún Murciélago, de ahora en adelante...  
****Turquesa y Kahchi quedaron shockeados mirando al pequeño Ser, tras oír tales palabras de él.  
****-Creí que los Gatos sabíamos bastante más, sobre ustedes. -Murmuró ella.  
****-Pues nosotros los Perros, los conocemos menos aún; y casi no los tenemos en cuenta en las escasas veces que se animan a pedirle a nuestro Jefe que los considere una Comunidad.  
****-Eso es cierto -intervino el aludido sacudiendo las alas rápidamente dos o tres veces. -Y ya que parece saber todo sobre nuestro problema, señorito Chihuahua, dígale a su Jefe Collie que salga una noche, nomás, a ver si cambia de opinión al conocernos más de cerca y vernos trabajar.  
****  
Tras despedirse del Murciélago, Turquesa y el Perrito volvieron a retomar su camino hacia el Prado y sus temas de conversación.  
****-¿Qué implica exactamente pertenecer los dos a la misma Cadena de que hablaste en el salón de fiestas? -Preguntó él.  
****-Creo que nada en realidad, a menos que sea el hecho de estar en distintas Encarnaciones. Pero ahora que lo pienso, también un Conejo y una Gata están en distintas Encarnaciones, y no pertenecen a la misma Cadena. Así que no debe significar nada en especial.  
****La Siamesa se acomodó en la hierba, con su larga y delgada cola negra cubriéndole un costado.  
****-Pero Kahchi... ¿Cómo dijiste eso delante de Aníbal y de Pericles? -Hizo como que lo regañaba y volvió a ponerse colorada.  
****-Es que... No podía soportar el no poder hacerte ningún cariñito aunque estuvieran allí mis amigos, y al acordarme del caso de Albino y Leonela...  
****-Sí, te entiendo, mi cachito. Pero aún así es mejor para los dos que nadie sospeche nada.  
****El Chihuahua sonrió y ambos recomenzaron su caminata rumbo al Bosque.  
****-En eso tienes razón; y fuera de la Ciudad hay lugares donde siempre estaremos más cómodos para hablar y hacer lo que queramos.  
****-Mientras haya Luna Nueva... -Turquesa devolvió la sonrisa que el Perrito le había regalado unos momentos antes.  
****-Totalmente de acuerdo. -Comprendió él; pues la Siamesa se refería al tema de los Ciclos Lunares que había mencionado en el día 50.  
****No habían caminado mucho más cuando la Gata notó algo en el terreno de la orilla... Y al ver que habían escarbado en la tierra, enseguida se le hizo evidente lo ocurrido.  
****-¡El collar! -gritó. -¡El collar de Clarita!  
****El adorno de veinticinco perlas había sido robado; los ladrones ni siquiera se habían molestado en volver a tapar el hoyo.  
****Pasado el primer momento de estupor, los dos volvieron sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto contenido a duras penas hacia la parte de la Ciudad donde habían encontrado a las Comadrejas, pues no dudaban de que ellas tenían algo que ver.  
****-¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? ...Y yo, ¿Por qué habré hablado en voz alta del collar...? -Lloraba ya, Turquesa.  
****-Bueno, no es del todo tu culpa, corazón -intentó consolarla el Chihuahua, aunque también sentía que le colgaban los lagrimones. -Ellas quieren que vayamos y pongamos en evidencia nuestra recién empezada relación.  
****El Perrito no encontró más palabras de alivio y dejó que la Gata llorara junto a él; la cabecita de ella estaba inclinada sobre su pecho y él intentaba abrazarla tristemente.  
****-No te preocupes, Turquita... Cuando estés dispuesta, iremos al Sector Viejo a buscar el collar, aunque tengamos que estar allí hasta el fin de nuestros días. Tenemos que ver cómo empezaremos a buscarlo; entonces seguro que lo encontramos... ¿Sí? ...Vamos, pensemos en algo.  
****Poco después lograron armar un plan inicial, pero de repente Kahchi descubrió tres rastros que se distanciaban entre sí al llegar a la Ciudad: dos conocidos (los de Mati y Carme) y uno desconocido (el del Conejo).  
****Al ver que las huellas se separaban, comprendieron que deberían cambiar el plan de acción. Mas no sabían qué camino tomar; sólo que debían permanecer unidos.**


	8. El Regreso del Orden

**Día 56 (3/1)**

**Lucero llamó a sus tres hijos y los reunió en el lugar acostumbrado de la cueva.  
****-Voy a pedirles algo: que cuando Albino regrese no lo acosen con preguntas que sin duda no querrá responder. Por otro lado, les diré que es su cumpleaños, aunque el pobre no pudo pensar ni un momento en eso, ocupado como estaba con el juicio y sus obligaciones de Jefe. Así que tampoco vayan a decirle nada, porque le tengo preparada una pequeña sorpresa.  
****Alrededor de media hora después llegó Albino, pero no precisamente solo, sino en la inquietante compañía del San Bernardo que había defendido al Gato Rex.  
****Ella lo vio venir sorprendida, pero luego él quedó aún más intrigado al no encontrar allí ni a Turquesa ni a Kahchi.  
****-Hola, mi Lobito... -Se acercó ella como para preguntarle sobre el resultado del juicio. Pero él se alejó corriendo y gimiendo... No estaban sus amigos, ahora que los necesitaba.  
****Lucero no comprendió y volvió a tratar de hablar con el Lobo, quien terminó escondiéndose entre unos arbustos.  
****-¡Dile a la Loba lo que pasó en el juicio! -Le suplicó desde allí al Perro-defensor.  
****Después de cavilar unos instantes, el San Bernardo empezó a ponerla al tanto de todo.  
****-El Lobo no puede hablarte por nueve días, de aquí hasta el 12/1. Fue el veredicto final, aprobado por el Juez. Y como considero que a causa de eso tú tampoco puedes hablar con él, cualquier mensaje que deban comunicarse pasará primero por mis oídos exclusivamente. De modo que procuren evitar las ****frases demasiado románticas mientras dure el castigo acordado.  
****Lucero lo acompañó entonces en su tristeza... Pero su llanto y el de él, modulado con mil tonos y matices, era como una conversación que el San Bernardo no llegaba a percibir.  
****Cuando los dos se sintieron algo más aliviados, Albino llamó al que tenía que vigilarlo; Lucero se acercó despacio para oír lo que diría su Lobito.  
****-Pregúntale si puede ir a buscar a Collar de Piedras...  
****-Dice si no puedes ir a buscar a Collar de Piedras.  
****Pero ella casi no esperó a que el Perro terminara de repetir la frase y salió corriendo como un viento blanco hacia el pueblo de las Serpientes. En esos momentos, la Anaconda estaba trabajando con piedras traídas el día anterior de la Región Serrana; después de reducirlas en su mayor parte a pedacitos del tamaño de una uña, las ordenaba en grupos de siete o de nueve, para que más tarde unas Anacondesas especializadas se encargaran de hacer collares rituales y otros objetos con el mismo fin.  
****La Loba saludó a la Anaconda y le transmitió el mensaje del Lobo.  
****-Mi pobre Albino me mandó a buscarte porque no puede hablarme durante nueve días, en castigo por su relación con la Gata Leonela. Llegaste a enterarte, ¿No? ...Ahora está bajo la vigilancia de un Perro San Bernardo que no le quita el ojo de encima. Por favor, si vas a venir tiene que ser cuanto antes.  
****Entonces Collar salió a buscar a un joven amigo suyo, para encomendarle la tarea de seguir ordenando las piedras.  
****-Vamos pues al Robledal, a ver a Albino y a ese San Bernardo. Me temo que le debo algo al Lobo...  
****Y era exactamente como había confesado la Serpiente. ****Collar sorprendió a Albino pidiéndole disculpas por algo que "nunca debería haber pasado".  
****-Leonela me dio un mensaje hace como veinte días. Pero lo dejé en mi Playa cuando me encontré con Trebolaria -con quien ahora estoy comprometido- y quedó olvidado allí, entre dos piedras lisas de la orilla del río donde vivo...  
****Y sin esperar a que el actual Jefe del Robledal se lo reclamara, la Anaconda salió en busca del consabido mensaje; a su regreso le contó de cómo había encontrado a la Gata rubia, por causa de la cual estaba él atravesando ahora esa difícil situación.  
****Leonela entretanto, cuidaba en Cerro Corá a los dos hijos de ella y el Lobo, que habían nacido tres días atrás.**

**Tras haber arrasado prácticamente todo el Bosque Abierto y el Bosque Blanco, los cinco Zorros fueron expulsados violentamente por las Anacondas y los Lobos. ****Al llegar, malhumorados y protestando a la Ciudad, de pronto tuvieron que callarse; pues en lo alto de una casa del barrio de los Conejos los observaba el Puma que había venido días atrás. Los Zorros siguieron caminando en silencio, y cuando dieron la vuelta por una esquina echaron a correr hacia su barrio del Sector Portuario. ****Sabían que por lo menos uno de ellos había estado en la Región Serrana o en la del Poniente.  
****Al que no pudieron ver -pero sabían que debía estar observándolos- era al representante de Pehuenia; y a causa de eso, durante varios días dos de los Zorros le preguntaron, temerosos, a todo el que encontraban por ahí... "¿No vio pasar un Cóndor?".  
****El Ave efectivamente los buscaba, volando muy alto; cuando lograba individualizarlos, comenzaba a descender en grandes círculos hasta los mil metros. De allí en adelante bajaba a gran velocidad llevado por el viento que corría entre los edificios para terminar escondiéndose en alguna terraza baja y acecharlos, para ellos peligrosamente cerca...  
****  
También ese día vio dos acontecimientos similares y casi simultáneos alterar el ritmo normal de las actividades del pueblo de los Lobos y del de las Serpientes: la Anaconda Río de Tierra fue convocada por el Jefe Machahuai, para responder por sus sucesivos encuentros con la Gata del Sector Viejo. Y el ****Lobo Pardo tuvo que ir al Claro que usaban los suyos, por igual motivo. Ambos habían confesado de sus encuentros esa misma semana.  
****-Río de Tierra... -comenzó Machahuai con cierta solemnidad. -Habías ido a la Ciudad para buscarte una esposa, inspirado en cierto modo por la belleza de Turquesa, que no es poca, o por la propia Gata.  
****"pero según dijiste, pensabas que si todas las Gatas eran tan hermosas como Turquesa (y se dice que lo son) tratarías de encontrar pareja entre ellas o volver a Pueblo-Hogar si no tenías suerte... ¿Por qué entonces caíste tan fácilmente en el juego de esa desterrada de color gris?  
****-Caray, no sé... Pero hasta el momento en que me la encontré, ninguna de las que andaban por ahí se había fijado en mí; y cuando ella me habló, yo acepté pensando que estaríamos los dos solos, y así arreglamos nuestra primera cita...  
****-¿La primera? ¿Entonces tuvieron otras?  
****-Dos más, que sí fueron entre nosotros dos solos. Pero después terminé por descubrir que había tenido encuentros en el mismo estilo con un Lobo, con Conejos, Comadrejones... Y vaya uno a saber con quién más.  
****En el Claro de los Lobos, Pardo, sentado en el medio, escuchaba al Jefe del Robledal -que estaba justo frente a él- y a otros siete Lobos, entre los cuales se hallaban Ceniza, Tostado y Venteador. El Perro San Bernardo, por supuesto, se encontraba a la izquierda del atribulado Albino.  
****-Ejem... Para empezar, compañer... Lobo Pardo, ¿Qué te llevó a tener relaciones con la Gata del Sector Viejo? -El Lobo blanco trataba de mostrarse severo.  
****-Yo... Yo quería casarme con una Gata, pues aún me acuerdo de ese encuentro del día 5, del pobre Cepillo y yo con Turquesa en el Bosque Abierto. Pero cuando llegué a la Ciudad, en vez de quedarme en el pueblo de los Gatos, fui a parar al Sector Viejo; hasta el día siguiente, nadie me prestó atención, y luego apareció la Gata Gris...  
****-¿Y cuántas veces estuviste con ella?  
****-Dos... El día 23 de diciembre y el 25.  
****-Y sólo por una que estuve yo con Leonela, me encuentro en esta situación desgraciada. -Pensó Albino.  
****-Bueno, Pardo, tendrás que estar dos días sin ver a nadie -Loba, Lobo o Anaconda- en la Región de las Cavernas. Por lo tanto puedes ir a ver cuál de las cuevas te parece mejor para pasar el tiempo que te he fijado.  
****Mientras tanto, la Gata del Sector Viejo retozaba al sol en el centro de la Suite Général, de césped artificial; por la noche estrenaría su elegante Suite des Lapins con un Conejo Manchado.**

**Recién al anochecer, aunque siempre bajo la tutela del Perro, Albino leyó lo que le había escrito Leonela.**_**Querido Albino:  
**__**Finalmente me voy a la Región de los Ríos... Mañana o pasado llego a La Cruz, donde procuraré establecerme con la suficiente anticipación hasta que nazcan los hijos que voy a tener de ti.  
**__**Por cierto, espero que no hayas tenido problemas por mi causa. Si algo llega a pasarte, no tengo inconveniente en que digas que fui yo la que quiso tener tu amor.  
**__**Me despido por ahora, esperando volver a verte algún día, Lobito mío..."**_

**Albino leyó la carta y no pudo evitar un temblor interno al revivir para sí los sucesos de ese lejano día 23, cuando la Gata y él tuvieron su relación en el Hotel "Harlem", pero luego se obligó a pensar en Lucero, quien a pesar de todo aún lo acompañaba en este momento tan difícil.  
****Siendo su prometida, la Loba había tenido un encuentro con el desaparecido Gato Rayo, con más pasión que romance; y ahora ahí estaban los tres hijos de ella y el Gato... Mientras que el propio Albino hasta ese momento no había podido formar su familia con su Lucero.**

**Día 56 (noche)**

**En pleno Sector Viejo, Turquesa y Kahchi confirmaron por propia experiencia que la escasez general era lo único que abundaba allí. No había gente de ningún tipo lo suficientemente numerosa como para formar un Pueblo; no había Jefes que pudieran dictar leyes... Nada impedía que miembros de distintos grupos convivieran con Gatos, o que se juntaran con ellos en lugares como el hotel que las Ratas habían destruido hace tiempo (la noche del día 13). ****Las construcciones de cierto nivel -igualmente muy bajo- se reservaban para comercios de maquinarias, restaurantes, hoteles e inquilinato.  
****La Gata y el Chihuahua siguieron el rastro de la izquierda; resultó ser el de Mati Garicoitz, a quien poco después vieron entrar a su casa.  
****El Perrito se acordó de lo que le habían hecho pasar los Comadrejones y la propia Mati, y se dispuso a seguirla para darle una lección imborrable; pero la Gata lo retuvo.  
****-Lo mejor en estos casos, cachito, es no ir tras la presa hacia la cueva donde se esconde. Hay que hacer que ella salga.  
****-Pero, Turquita... Lo único que las traerá de cabeza, es nuestro tan mentado romance.  
****-Tienes razón; no podemos hablar de eso para llamar su atención.  
****-Sería jugar con nuestros sentimientos personales, Turquita.  
****-Muy bien, cachito mío; se hará en la cueva donde se esconde la presa. Cuando quieras...  
****Minutos después se oían gritos y ruidos de cosas que se rompían.  
****Era la Gata, que trataba de arrancarle la confesión a la Comadreja a fuerza de arañazos; y era Kahchi, que empujaba, golpeaba, mordía y tiraba todo lo que veía en esa casucha, buscando el collar robado.  
****No encontraron nada, pero al salir de lo que ahora era una ruina, intercambiaban frases de consuelo y alivio.  
****-¿Te lastimó mucho esa Comadreja, mi Gatita?  
****-No, mi Perrito... ¿Te lastimaste los dientitos, al morder esos cajones?  
****-No, para nada, mi amor. Y ya verás cómo conseguimos ese collar.  
****-Por supuesto, mi cachito.  
****Con sólo un ojo sano, y un oído tapado por el polvo que flotaba, la Comadreja los vio alejarse de ese modo y, ¡Oh, espanto! ...Llenándose de mimos y de besos.  
****  
Para la segunda parte de la búsqueda decidieron esperar; ahora sabían que podrían atraer a la presa que buscaban. Se regalaron unas horas de sueño en la casa donde habían nacido Ester, Roque y Augusto -que luego les serviría de refugio- y más tarde se aventuraron por las calles del Sector Viejo.  
****Iban conversando como distraídamente, pero sin descuidar la vigilancia. En eso, todos cuantos los rodeaban parecieron alejarse de ellos. Entonces se sentaron, espalda contra espalda y mirando en todas direcciones.  
****No tardaron en aparecer cuatro Zorros, acercándose cada uno por una calle y convergiendo hacia ellos.  
****-Salta y corre por los techos -le dijo en un susurro Kahchi a Turquesa, al ver que tenían cortadas todas las salidas. -Yo voy a buscar al Jefe de los Perros. ¡Nos vemos en el Refugio!  
****El Chihuahua corrió en dirección al Zorro que venía frente a ellos y lo mordió en un brazo para darle tiempo a la Gata de que llegara a la casa más próxima. El Zorro se zafó de los dientes del Perrito y se lanzó con los demás en pos de la Gata, que sin embargo logró llegar al tejado. Aunque los Zorros ****también solían correr por los techos, ella les llevaba ya bastante ventaja; los Gatos -y especialmente los Siameses- conservaban el cetro de las andanzas en los lugares altos.  
****Al ver que Turquesa ya estaba a salvo, el Chihuahua se apresuró todo lo que pudo; cuando llegó al pueblo de los Perros y recuperó algo el aliento le contó al Jefe Collie del robo del collar y de lo que había estado pasando en el Sector Viejo. El Jefe resolvió intervenir, pero no podía hacerlo directamente ni sin haber consultado antes con el Rey de las Ratas, el cual representaba la autoridad última a la hora de tomar una decisión, en tanto que el Jefe Collie se encargaba de ejecutarla.  
****El Chihuahua se acordó de algo, y con lágrimas en los ojos le contó lo que la Gata y él habían visto al alejarse del barrio de las Ratas... Las llamas extendiéndose a todas partes luego del ataque de las Comadrejas.  
****-El Rey nos dijo que nos fuéramos, y ahora... No sé qué habrá pasado con nuestros amigos.  
****-No te preocupes; después te cuento cómo fue todo. -Prometió el Jefe sonriendo. Conocía algo del Rey de las Ratas que Kahchi ignoraba.  
****El fuego, que primero se había encendido en distintos puntos y luego cubrió todo el barrio de las Ratas, era obra del Rey de ese Pueblo, que con su cetro mágico y su control absoluto sobre las llamas pudo repeler el ataque de las Comadrejas.  
****...Y ese mismo control parecía extenderse al propio Rey, que permanecía inmóvil blandiendo su cetro llameante a diestra y siniestra, y a todas las demás Ratas, que cruzaban indemnes las barreras ardientes para aparecer de improviso frente a los aterrorizados invasores. ****En cuanto al ruido que habían escuchado la Siamesa y él, provenía de algo que habían traído las Comadrejas.**

**Mientras iba a reunirse con Turquesa en el Refugio, el Perrito encontró a Ester Desiree Candelaria Regina, la hija mayor de ella y Rayo. Al sospechar su verdadero origen, el cual confirmaría luego, la alejó de sus padres adoptivos (el Zorro y la Comadreja); le habló de Turquesa y le aconsejó que fuera al pueblo de los Gatos; aquí, Rayo aplicó a través de Kahchi la Corriente Espiritual de la Inteligencia.  
****El Chihuahua finalmente se despidió de Ester, a quien había preferido acompañar hasta el límite del pueblo de ella, y corrió presuroso hacia el Refugio donde había acordado reunirse con Turquesa.  
****Durante todo ese tiempo tenía un gran nudo en la garganta, pero cuando llegó al escondite no pudo ocultar su regocijo: allí estaba esperándolo su querida Gata Siamesa. ****Y entre lágrimas y risas, los dos hablaron de lo que cada uno había vivido en esos últimos minutos de tensión.  
****-Turquita... No te hicieron daño al final, ¿O sí?  
****-No, cachito; aunque uno de ellos casi me alcanza. Con un zarpazo me rozó una pierna y estuve a punto de tropezar. Pero después llegué a la baranda muy estrecha de una terraza, donde ellos ya no podían seguirme.  
****-¡Ándaleee! ¡Esa es mi Gata!  
****-¿Y cómo te fue a ti, mi cachito de bombón?  
****-Yo llegué sin problemas a Cangreso y hablé con el Jefe Collie; dijo que se ocuparía del asunto. Al volver, encontré a una Gata Siamesa que había sido adoptada por padres falsos... Y resultó ser tu hija mayor, que ahora está a salvo en el pueblo de los Gatos.  
****-¡Ester! -se puso seria Turquesa de repente. -¿Y a los otros pudiste verlos? ¿A Roque y Augusto?  
****-No, Turquita -le acarició Kahchi la mejilla. -Además, venía apuradote, para encontrarme de nuevo contigo aquí en el Refugio.  
****-Bueno, lo único que se me ocurre ahora es que, ni bien recuperemos el collar y lo llevemos a un sitio seguro, volvamos al Sector Viejo a buscar a mis otros dos hijos.**

**Día 57 (4/1)**

**Lo más difícil para Albino llegó al amanecer de ese día, cuando Lucero -siguiendo sus impulsos internos- fue al Terreno de caza de los Lobos donde se refrescó en la hierba mojada, para luego perfumarse y lanzar la llamada del amor, en un aullido que a él le sonó como una cruel señal del destino. ****Cuando otras voces -entre ellas las de su hermano mayor y de Venteador- respondieron a su llamado, el Lobo blanco ahogó un gemido; y luego de buscar furioso y triste a la vez la carta de la Gata, salió corriendo, llevando el papel cuidadosamente sujeto entre sus dientes... Y con la idea desesperada de ir a la Región de los Ríos.  
****Pero no contaba con la vigilancia del San Bernardo; y a pesar de su corpulencia, éste le dio alcance antes de un kilómetro y medio. El Perro detuvo al Lobo derribándolo de costado con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndolo rodar tres o cuatro veces. Albino lanzó un quejido y tosió; la preciada carta fue llevada por el viento inexorablemente hacia una laguna cercana.  
****-No quiero estar más en el Robledal... -Se quejaba el Lobo. -La Loba fue a buscar el amor de mis compañeros.  
****-En lo que concierne a tu asunto -gruñó el Perro -no tenías ni que pensar en huir. Así que, andando, vuelve a tu bosque y camina delante de mí.  
****-Quería reunirme con ella y con mis hijos -siguió quejándose Albino. -...No tengo a Lucero, y no me quedan muchos amigos en el Robledal...  
****-Ah, así que era eso. Querías volver a estar con esa Gata... Pues debo decirte que...  
****-¡Sí! -se envalentonó de pronto el Lobo. -Y si la viera de nuevo en este momento me casaría con ella... ¡Y tendría hijos otra vez!  
****-Qué bien, ¿No? ...Vaya forma de arreglar tu situación.  
****-En lo que se refiere a mis sentimientos personales, sí. De modo que si no te importa...  
****-¡Silencio! ¡Se supone que estás cumpliendo un castigo, y mi deber es hacer que respetes las condiciones! ...Además eres el Jefe, a pesar de todo. ¡Vas a volver ahora mismo al Robledal!  
****Como un rayo, Albino se lanzó hacia adelante; pero no fue menos rápido el San Bernardo, quien se irguió como un Oso Pardo de la Tierra de Bharat, y el Lobo alcanzó a morder el costado izquierdo del Perro. Este se dejó caer, aplastando la cabeza de Albino, pero en el siguiente instante ambos estaban rodando y mordiendo a diestra y siniestra.  
****De todos modos no duró mucho la refriega... Un aullido y unos pocos ladridos bastaron para que al menos Albino dejara de pelear. La Loba blanca se hallaba a menos de veinte pasos de ellos.  
****-¡Lucero! ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?  
****El San Bernardo se apresuró a soltar el brazo del Lobo que estaba mordiendo.  
****-¡No, no podés hablar con ella! ¡No lo olvides!  
****Lucero se adelantó un paso.  
****-Sólo vine siguiendo el rastro de Albino desde el Terreno de caza; nada difícil, ni siquiera para una Loba como yo. Quería hacerle saber que mi encuentro de hoy con Venteador no dejó marca en mí. Es entre el atardecer y el anochecer que las Lobas quedamos embarazadas, y no a estas horas de la mañana. Por eso con Rayo sí tuve hijos, a causa de la relación de aquella tarde; y por ese motivo, nosotros tampoco los tuvimos a raíz de nuestra relación del día 14... ¿Te acuerdas?; la mañana en que volvimos de la fiesta en el barrio de las Ratas.**

**Y era cierto, lo que decía Lucero. Las Lobas tenían un momento y circunstancia determinados para llegar a ese estado, y lo mismo ocurría con las recién casadas de otras Comunidades.  
****Las Anacondesas llegaban al embarazo respirando el aroma de las flores del Naranjo combinado con el de la hierba; las Armadillonas, con el olor de la tierra mojada; las Comadrejas, si durante la relación el Sol estaba en su cenit.  
****Las Conejas, si cerca de ellas crecían Tréboles; las Gatas se valían de los Ciclos Lunares, teniendo descendencia segura en Luna Llena, en Cuarto Creciente y en Menguante, pero con algunas variantes en estos dos últimos casos; las Murcielaguesas (del barrio de los Conejos), simplemente si era de noche, preferiblemente con Luna Llena.  
****Las Palomesas (de la Plaza Mayor en el pueblo de los Perros) necesitaban estar en las terrazas; las Perras, que hubiera árboles y plantas cerca (al alcance de su olfato); las Gaviotesas, sentir el viento cargado con el aroma del río o, en general, de las costas.  
****Las Ratesas quedaban embarazadas si en el momento de la relación había poca luz y en lo posible mucha agua cerca (fluyente, además, cuanto más rápido mejor); y las Zorras, si en el encuentro amoroso sentían el olor de plantas como Anís, Azafrán, Canela y otras especias similares.**

**-Albino puede quedarse tranquilo -continuó la Loba-; no voy a tener hijos esta vez. Y ahora, si quiere, puede seguir su viaje a la Región de los Ríos. -****Diciendo esto, se volvió y comenzó a andar rumbo al Robledal. Albino miró al Perro, suplicante y un poco también sin creer que ella hubiera hablado así. En ese momento, más que nunca anheló estar con la Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada; pero el San Bernardo fue inflexible.  
****-No; tienes que regresar al Robledal a terminar de cumplir tu pena.  
****Ahora, un gran aullido de dolor del Lobo blanco hizo que Lucero se detuviera un instante y volviera la vista hacia ellos.  
****-Quizá se sienta mejor si vuelve... Leonela le mandó otra carta.  
****Albino hizo uso de las pocas fuerzas de ánimo que le quedaban y caminó en silencio, lenta y tristemente entre Lucero y el Perro. "Otro mensaje. -repetía para sus adentros. -Otro mensaje de ella..."  
****Entonces recordó que había perdido la anterior misiva de la Gata y, al acordarse del motivo, se lo echó en cara al San Bernardo. -"¡Perro entrometido, me hiciste perder la carta que me había mandado Leonela!" -****Y alejándolo de un empujón, ante el cual el Perro-defensor se encogió de hombros, siguió solo hacia el bosque de Robles.  
****Si bien había incorporado y aplicado la Corriente de la Voluntad poco antes de su encuentro decisivo con el Perro Mastín, la noche del día 4, en este momento él habría sido el último en asegurar haber conseguido tal cosa. Ante la negativa del San Bernardo, todo su Ser se sintió, primero, vacío; luego se colmó del deseo de reunirse con Leonela... Y finalmente entró en él, llenando con su luz cada uno de sus átomos, la Corriente Espiritual del Amor. Ese breve instante bastó para que, después de expresar su enorme dolor interno y abrir nuevamente los ojos, viera el vínculo emocional entre Lucero y Rayo -como un largo y delgado haz rojizo que subía hasta una especie de nube esférica del mismo color-, el del severo San Bernardo con una esbelta Perra Afgana de pelo dorado, y su propio vínculo con la Gata, perdiéndose en la distancia rumbo a la Región de los Ríos.**

**Por la tarde, en el Bosque Cerrado y esta vez a solas, leyó la segunda carta de Leonela... Esa era la pequeña sorpresa de Lucero.**

_**Mi amado Lobito blanco:  
**__**En estas casi cuatro semanas -que parecen tan pocas en una vida- pasaron tantas cosas y conocí tal cantidad y variedad de gente nueva, que casi no sé por dónde empezar.  
**__**Los primeros días de mi partida estuve en La Cruz, un lugar muy bonito, con el río al lado. **__**Pero me fui para seguir buscando otros horizontes, y pasé un tiempo en Encarnación, que también está situada a la orilla de un río muy importante.  
**__**Finalmente vi que lo que más se acercaba a mi lugar ideal, era una ciudad pequeña.  
**__**Así que volví a buscar un sitio para mi nueva y definitiva residencia, y lo encontré en el número 7 de Isondú, en Cerro Corá... Mi nuevo hogar sólo puede ser el sitio en que nazcan nuestros hijos, que van a llegar muy pronto.  
**__**Pues mi embarazo está ya muy adelantado; y el Pájaro del Nacimiento (por aquí lo llaman Pichuí-Pichuí) se lo pasa espiándome desde un Jacarandá. Según dicen los que viven acá, es precisamente el que anuncia la llegada al mundo de todos los Seres. Y también es considerado responsable de los nacidos cuya paternidad se desconoce.  
**__**Pero volviendo a nuestro tema... Me gustaría saber exactamente qué pasó luego de la despedida del día 24; lo que hizo el Gato negro, mi antiguo esposo, si tu Loba te perdonó o te dejó por tu relación conmigo en el Hotel Harlem, y por sobre todo, cómo estás vos ahora.  
**__**Me despido por el momento, esperando como siempre volver a verte. ¡Escribime pronto!  
**__**Te ama, Leonela".**_

**El Lobo terminó de leer y le dio un beso a la parte de la hoja en que estaba el nombre de la Gata; se dijo entonces que cuando Turquesa y Kahchi volvieran de la Ciudad, iría a reunirse con su amada Leonela en Cerro Corá.**

**Al ver que el río seguía apareciendo de un color extraño, las Ratas -ayudadas por las Anacondas- taparon con barro y ramas los tubos y caños que arruinaban el agua con su sistema de desagüe.  
****Algo hizo explosión entonces en el interior de cierta fábrica. Al día siguiente, los Zorros se vengaron provocando un incendio en la franja costera donde vivían Ratas y miembros de otras Comunidades.  
****Como respuesta, las Anacondas convocaron a un guardián muy especial de los árboles; horas después -tras una lluvia que había durado todo un día- un viento del este mandó al barrio de los Zorros una oleada de Panaderos, Alguaciles, Hormigas Voladoras y Mosquitos. Era el día 59, cuando en la calle de los Zorros reinaba la actividad.  
****-Desciende la celulosa un 3,4 % y sigue en baja...  
****-En cambio vemos que suben las fábricas de fuegos artificiales.  
****-¡Cuidado, está subiendo la leche!  
****-¡Y la masa se baja!  
****-Vuelve a subir la celulosa un 3,9 %, y queda un 0,5 % de diferencia sobre la baja anterior.  
****-A mí me sube la fiebre...  
****-¡Orden, orden, por favor!  
****-Desciende nuevamente la celulosa un 3,5 %, y tenemos un 0,4 % de déficit respecto del alza anterior...  
****-Sí, señor; hasta mañana inclusive puede conseguir un talonario de cheques en blanco en el Banco Franco...**

**...Los Panaderos entraron por las ventanas abiertas y sólo salieron para dejar entrar una nueva nube de los mismos; horas después, los Alguaciles llenaron los espacios abiertos y cerrados con sus saltos y aleteos.  
****Las Hormigas Voladoras parecían salir de ninguna parte para ir a ningún lado, y al mismo tiempo no terminar nunca de pasar; los Mosquitos sembraban a su paso ruidos como de aplausos, en todo el barrio de los Zorros.  
****Las sucesivas plagas se extendieron por cuatro días, lo cual hizo que algunos Zorros renunciaran a sus empleos y cerraran su propio negocio.  
****En cuanto a los dos visitantes, el Puma de la Región Serrana dejó escrita como dolorosa marca indeleble la frase "Yo lo hice", en la frente de cada Zorro que destruido la belleza primitiva de Ongamira.  
****Y el Cóndor, lanzándose desde una terraza del Sector Portuario, levantó en vilo a los dos Zorros responsables de la destrucción de Pehuenia, que ahora aún agonizaba entre las llamas; así los llevó al casi extinto paraíso del sur y, sin pensar en soltarlos o dejarlos caer, bajó con ellos bien sujetos en sus garras hacia uno de los últimos vestigios del incendio.  
****...Ese acto de inmolarse con ellos aliviaba en gran parte el Karma por haber provocado la muerte de aquellos Zorros, aunque debiera responder por la suya. En cualquier caso, había tenido que meditar sobre esto, antes de acabar con los dos en el fuego de su sacrificio voluntario.**

**El día 57, también, la Gata Gris del Sector Viejo incrementaba aún más el número de sus tesoros y bienes materiales, a cambio de la relación con un Perro Dobermann a media tarde.  
****Sara, la Gata Negra que un día había sido esposa del Gato viejo, comenzaba a vivir con un Conejo Manchado, luego de haber ido con él al "Hot-el". Los hijos de ella y Cepillo contaban apenas con siete días de nacidos; Sara los dejó al cuidado de un Perro Mastín y una Ratesa Polinesia.  
****Pero esa misma tarde se produjo un hecho tal que algunos, si lo habían presentido, no se atrevieron a comentarlo.  
****Turquesa y el Chihuahua no estaban seguros de cómo iban a seguir buscando el collar, pero aun mientras pensaban en lo que iban a hacer, los Perros y las Ratas llegaron al Sector Viejo dirigidos por el Jefe Collie y el Rey respectivamente.  
****Dos ejércitos entraron al Sector por distintos flancos. Los primeros iban sacando a todo el mundo de sus casas o de los hoteles; las segundas hacían lo mismo a su modo, royendo todo lo que encontraban. Uno de los Perros olfateó el rastro de la Gata y del Chihuahua; descubrió dónde estaban y siguió de largo sin molestarlos.  
****Cuando todos en el Sector Viejo estaban fuera de sus hogares, el Jefe y el Rey decidieron cerrar por un tiempo todas las casas, tiendas y puestos. ****Una vez hecho esto, el Monarca regresó a su Palacio y el Jefe de los Perros, ayudado por un grupo de imponentes Daneses, hizo un conteo de todos los habitantes del sector, cuyo resultado quedó inscripto detalladamente en el Registro del Jefe Collie.  
****Por último, tomó oficialmente el control de esa parte de la Ciudad, encargándole a uno de los Perros Daneses la redacción de un Libro de Leyes acorde con la situación social del sector.  
****A raíz de este último trámite, muchos hoteles fueron cerrados (sólo se salvaron el "Abajo", el "Mi Palacio", el "El 'ot" y el "Hot-el"). ****Salieron a la luz los casos de la Gata del Sector Viejo, del Gato Blanqui-Negro, de la Coneja Negra y del Perro Afgano. Algunos de los adoptados por padres falsos fueron llevados a sus respectivos pueblos.  
****Los Aguiluchos que habían tenido las Gatas luego de su viaje al Sur fueron enviados -en algunos casos con sus madres- a los lugares donde vivían las Águilas que habían sido sus padres. ****Varios Lobeznos de Cepillo fueron llevados al pueblo de los Perros o devueltos a sus respectivas madres, entre ellas la Gata Sara.  
****En la lista de espera quedaban Roque y Augusto, entre muchos otros.  
****Los Murciélagos, al igual que las Palomas y las Gaviotas, elevaron un pedido al Jefe Collie para conseguir que los consideraran como Pueblo, pero tampoco esta vez fue escuchado ninguno de los delegados que llegaron a Cangreso con ese propósito.**

**Eran notorias, ya, las preferencias de cada Comunidad en cuanto a Relaciones Libres en el Sector Viejo.  
****Los Armadillos preferían las Angoras; las Armadillonas, los Blancos.  
****Los Comadrejones, las Siamesas; las Comadrejas, los Persas.  
****Los Conejos, las Birmanas; las Conejas, los Atigrados.  
****Los Perros, las Blancas; las Perras, los Birmanos.  
****Las Ratas, las Amarillo-Anaranjadas; las Ratesas, los Blanqui-Negros.  
****Los Zorros, las Negras; las Zorras, los Siameses.  
****  
Con respecto a las preferencias de los Gatos y las Gatas, el orden de aquéllas, era:  
****1ro - Conejas (especialmente Blancas); Perros (especialmente Siberianos Huskies).  
****2do - Comadrejas; Conejos (especialmente Manchados).  
****3ro - Perras (especialmente Pomeranias); Comadrejones.  
****4to - Zorras; Zorros.  
****5to - Ratesas (especialmente Norways); Ratas (especialmente Polinesias).  
****6to - Armadillonas; Armadillos.  
****  
A todo esto, Albino seguía sufriendo el castigo impuesto por su relación con Leonela; y la Gata y Kahchi continuaban en el Refugio, sin saber cómo proseguir con su plan...  
****...Sin embargo, ahora había justicia y orden en el Sector Viejo, y también gracias a esto, el Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato disminuía por segunda vez.**


	9. La Luz interior

**Día 57 (4/1)**

**Si bien algo había cambiado en el Sector Viejo, nada sabían aún Turquesa y Kahchi, pues estaban en el Refugio hablando sobre las posibilidades que tenían en lo relativo al collar.  
****-Se me ocurrió algo, cachito. Podríamos ir adonde viven las Comadrejas para ver si el que robó el collar está con ellas.  
****-No es mala idea, ¿Pero qué pasa si el ladrón no llega a estar allí?  
****-Tal vez podamos hacerlas confesar. Si es preciso, recurriremos de nuevo a la fuerza.  
****-Bueno; vamos, entonces. Eso sí, tengamos cuidado. Ahora van a ser dos, y no me gustaría que te lastimaran...  
****No dijo nada la Gata Siamesa al oír esto; sin embargo sintió que su corazón y su cuerpo le sonreían al Chihuahua.  
****Esto provocaría más tarde que...  
****...Pero de momento recorrían aún las calles del Sector Viejo, sorprendidos e intrigados, al ver que nadie pasaba caminando por las angostas veredas; nadie los veía atravesar el sector, pues todos se hallaban todavía bajo la vigilancia de los Perros.**

**El Jefe Collie identificó a las Comadrejas -Mati seguía llena de vendas y curitas a causa de lo ocurrido en su casa- y las llamó sin atender a sus reclamos.  
****-Debo hacerles saber -dijo -que estoy enterado del asunto del robo. ¿Qué pueden responder a eso?  
****Ellas se defendieron con gritos estridentes, cada una en su propia lengua.  
****-¡Nosotras no lo robamos! -dijo Mati, aunque sonó más o menos así: "¡Nozcotxéarri nió iztilerri ló !"  
****-¡No hem fet aixó (no hemos hecho eso)!  
****-¡Etxe eideiri habérri ló (y tampoco lo tenemos)!  
****-¡No, no ho tenim (no, no lo tenemos)!  
****-¡Silencio! -ordenó el Jefe Collie. -¡Hablen como se debe, para hacer sus declaraciones!  
****Mati vio que el Perro y su séquito parecían dispuestos a todo para lograr que confesaran, por lo cual acabó por someterse a las órdenes del Collie.  
****-Un Conejo oyó a la Gata hablando del collar; entonces vino a buscarnos... Pero sólo él lo desenterró para traérnoslo. Ni mi amiga ni yo estuvimos allí. ¿Quedáis conforme ahora, Perro pajoso?  
****Aunque el Jefe logró mantener la calma, todos los Perros le ladraron furiosos a Mati, provocando un alboroto descomunal; los Daneses gruñían dejando ver todos sus respetables colmillos.  
****El Jefe Collie les pidió entonces a las Comadrejas que revelaran la identidad del Conejo. Poco después todo aquél griterío fue interrumpido por la propia voz de Mati, que exclamó:  
****-¡Allí, mirad!  
****Todos volvieron automáticamente la cabeza al lugar que había señalado la donostiarra. Los ladridos y los gruñidos fueron extinguiéndose de a poco. ****Por una calle venían Turquesa y Kahchi, intrigados aún, pero atraídos por el vocerío que había provocado Mati.  
****-¡Ellos me atacaron y golpearon en mi propia casa! ¡Y la destrozaron! ¡Además, se pusieron de acuerdo porque viven juntos! ¡Juntos y enamorados! -soltó a quemarropa la Comadreja de Donostia. Y agregó aún: -¡Andan todo el día de aquí pa allá, y sólo Jainkoa... Nuestro Señor sabe qué harán!  
****De momento la enfurecida Garicoitz tuvo mala suerte: el Jefe de los Perros se negaba a escuchar por ahora otra cosa que no fuera una confesión, o una verdad que se relacionase con el asunto del collar.  
****-¡Aléjense! -les ordenó a las dos. Luego, a una señal suya, el círculo de Perros se abrió; y todos salieron corriendo hasta perderse por las calles aledañas.**

**Cuando ya no quedaba nadie salvo los Perros, la Gata y Kahchi, el Jefe habló en privado con Turquesa y con el Chihuahua.  
****-Tengo que hacerles algunas preguntas, sólo por cuestiones legales... ¿Es cierto lo que dijo la Comadreja?  
****-Bueno, sí... -respondió el Perrito luego de tomarse unos segundos para hacerlo. -Buscábamos el collar y descubrimos los rastros; más tarde vimos a una de las Comadrejas... Mati, entrando a la casa. La seguimos... Turquesa se dedicó a hacer que ella confesara su crimen mientras yo buscaba el objeto ****robado, derribando muebles y rompiendo cajones.  
****-¡Ja! ...Tengo que decir que, si el nombre de tu Raza es más grande que el que te dieron tus padres, el tamaño de tu espíritu es mucho mayor.  
****"pero dijiste que había varios rastros, ¿No? ...Si no escuché mal.  
****-Pos sí, compadre -respondió Kahchi sonriendo con orgullo al ver que el Jefe Collie había hecho alusión a su Raza y a su verdadero nombre, Chispa. -Eran tres filas de huellas que partían del Prado e iban derecho a la Ciudad.  
****-Muy bien, ahora veo que la Comadreja mintió, al decir que ninguna de las dos había acompañado al Conejo. Ahora bien, falta la otra cuestión: ¿En verdad sienten algo el uno por el otro? -Se dirigió el Collie a Turquesa.  
****-No, eso no es cierto... -Declaró ella. Había preferido proteger la intimidad de ambos, en especial porque en los últimos minutos había nacido en la Gata el mismo amor que por ella sentía el Perrito.  
****El Jefe Collie les sugirió que dejaran todo en sus manos, pero la Siamesa, después de consultar con Kahchi guiño de por medio, respondió por los dos que prefería seguir buscando el collar junto al Chihuahua.**

**Se despidieron del Jefe, comieron alguna cosa y fueron a su Refugio, en donde sabían que nadie los molestaría. Y en el curso de un diálogo a media voz, durante el cual los dos descansaban el uno contra el otro...  
****-Mi Chihuahuita ... Perdóname por haber negado tu amor ante el Jefe de los Perros ...  
****-Pero no, hiciste bien. La culpa la tuvieron esas Comadrejas, que trataron de acabar con nuestra intimidad.  
****-Tienes razón. ¿Sabías? ...Aunque muchos me buscaron (y algunos me amaron), nunca imaginé tener a mi lado a alguien como vos.  
****-Es que en realidad, yo llamé tu atención cuando te vi en la pescadería. ¿Te acuerdas? ...Ahora soy yo, el que te pide perdón.  
****-¿Por qué?  
****-Por haberte ladrado la primera vez que nos vimos.  
****-No te preocupes, Kahchi... Gracias a eso, ahora estamos juntos.  
****-Nnno: fue gracias a que me sacaste de la pescadería. Te debo mucho, Turquita.  
****-Yo también te debo mucho... Y te quiero, mi Perrito. Ahora yo también te amo...  
****...Y el amor brillaba en los ojos de ambos como dos pares de estrellas.  
****  
Después del primer beso verdadero, los dos durmieron tiernamente acurrucados. Nadie podría haber imaginado esto, en tiempos en que la Gata vivía en el Sector Viejo.**

**Día 58 (5/1)**

**La Gata y el Perrito se levantaron temprano esa mañana; desayunaron y conversaron un rato, tras lo cual decidieron no dejar pasar más tiempo y salir hacia la casa de las Comadrejas. ****Esta vez únicamente las obligarían a hablar sobre la ubicación de la casa del Conejo (habían oído la última parte de su confesión ante el Jefe Collie).  
****Las dos Comadrejas los vieron llegar y llamar a la puerta de su vivienda -Kahchi la había conocido de un modo especialmente doloroso - y no quisieron saber nada con ellos. Mati los miró por la ventana y cerró violentamente el postigo.  
****-¡Oigan, por favor! -gritaron Turquesa y el Chihuahua. -¡Les pedimos perdón por los destrozos de ayer!  
****Silencio total detrás de la puerta.  
****-¡Sólo queremos que nos digan dónde vive el Conejo que las ayudó! - agregó Kahchi con voz extrañamente sonora. -¡Después, ya no las molestaremos más!  
****Entonces la Gata y el Perrito percibieron cierto movimiento en el interior de la vivienda. De pronto...  
****-¡No sabemos dónde vive Raymond, pero seguramente van a encontrarlo a dos calles de aquí, en el Acuario Piscis!  
****Todas estas indicaciones habían sido facilitadas por la voz -hasta ese momento ausente- de la Comadreja Carme, al tiempo que se oían los gritos repetidos de "¡Cállate!", proferidos por Mati Garicoitz.  
****La Siamesa y Kahchi les dieron las gracias por el dato y se alejaron; aún podían oír a las Comadrejas discutiendo acaloradamente... Al parecer, una de ellas siempre les guardaría rencor.  
**

**Los Conejos vivían en el Sector Viejo, con el barrio de las Comadrejas al norte, y el de los Armadillos al sudeste; compartían el suyo propio con el grupo de los Murciélagos, que se hallaba al este. ****Luego estaba el de los que habían sido identificados y registrados detalladamente por el Jefe de los Perros (1.130 Conejas y 1.045 Conejos, entre casados y no casados; 62 y 28 del primero de estos dos últimos grupos).  
****De todos los que habían formado matrimonio por el Efecto Negativo, luego del severo control, la mayoría había optado por abandonar a aquél -o aquélla- que constituía su pareja. Quedaban ahora 31 Conejas y 12 Conejos viviendo con Gatos y Gatas respectivamente. En cuanto a los otros, volverían a sus aventuras uno o dos días después... Pero aún así, la gente de ese barrio se había ganado el reconocimiento de ser los primeros en liberarse del Efecto Negativo que provocaba el Karma del Gato.**

**Todos los de ese barrio eran amantes de la música de su tierra y de sus tradiciones, que expresaban a través de la canción o la literatura los hechos históricos y las hazañas de sus héroes legendarios. ****Ambos temas eran recreados año tras año por Conejos Poetas, ataviados a la usanza típica de los antiguos creadores de melodías y versos. ****De estas ceremonias -si todo salía como estaba previsto- surgía un Rey Bardo que ganaba dicho honor hasta el siguiente concurso, durante el cual el cetro esperaba al nuevo Bardo Rey.  
****Raymond Owen era uno de los pocos de su clase (Plateado Inglés) que venían de la lejana Isla de los Conejos. ****Él y los suyos eran oriundos del sudoeste de aquella isla. En su lugar de origen, Llandovery, en Cymru, había más bruma que en el resto de su tierra, pues la región estaba velada además por la neblina del tiempo.  
****Owen vivía en una casa con frente de ladrillos y -según podrían comprobar la Gata y el Chihuahua- se hallaba junto a un terreno baldío. Sintiéndose seguro a pesar de conocer el posible peligro que corría por su colaboración con las Comadrejas, iba y venía por el interior de la casa cantando ****cancioncillas relacionadas con las fiestas del fin del año que acababa de terminar.**

**"There' s a little Frog  
****sittin' in a log,  
****and a Golden Eagle  
****is approachin'  
****thru' the fog..."**

**...Entonó, con la melodía del estribillo de "Suenen, campanas". Le quitó una o dos motas de polvo al sombrero verde y de forma cónica del traje típico que había traído de Cymru unos años atrás -lo necesitaba para una celebración, esa misma noche-; sacó la botella azul ultramar y tomó varios tragos del agua de su país, alternando con puñaditos de almendras bañadas en chocolate. De regreso a su habitación, al ver fugazmente uno de los libros que guardaba desde pequeño, le volvió a la mente otro ****villancico navideño conocido.**

**"It' s a world of laughter  
****a world of tears..."**

**La Gata y el Perrito pasaron por el acuario donde se suponía que encontrarían a Owen; como se ve, no estaba allí, y alguien debió facilitarles la ubicación de su vivienda.  
****Al divisar la casa desde el cruce más cercano, Turquesa y Kahchi empezaron a ir con cuidado; sabían que un Conejo podía correr tanto o más velozmente que un Gato.  
****Él cruzó la calle mientras ella seguía por la misma vereda, que era la de enfrente con respecto a aquella donde vivía Owen. En ese momento pensaron que todos los que pasaban por allí tenían la vista puesta en ellos... Pero cuando Turquesa volvió al lado de Kahchi, ambos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio: nadie los había molestado con preguntas inconvenientes.  
****-"¿Pelearán los Conejos? -se preguntaba el Perrito. -Sí, podría suceder... Diez contra mí, diez contra mi adorada Gata..."  
****Entonces dijo, con cierto nerviosismo: -"Vamos, llamemos a la puerta antes que pase algo..."  
****Así lo hicieron. Veinte segundos después, la puerta se entreabrió lentamente... Y se hubiera cerrado de golpe si Kahchi no hubiera arremetido con cuerpo y alma. Turquesa entró tras él y volvió a cerrarla.  
****-¡No dejes que huya por el fondo! -Apremió ella al Chihuahua. Entonces él corrió como si fuera Rayo en persona y bloqueó la salida del Conejo. La Gata aprovechó para situarse detrás de Owen, y cuando éste se dio vuelta, encontró los ojos de piedra de Turquesa clavados en los suyos... Esto vació su mente de toda idea de fuga.  
****El Plateado Inglés se sentó, tembloroso, al tiempo que Kahchi se situaba al lado de Turquesa; ya estaban seguros de tener dominada la situación.  
****La Gata empezó con el interrogatorio. -Bueno, dime, ¿Por qué robaste el collar?  
****-Ellas me han pedido que hiciera esto... Ellas sabían que eso los haría caer en sus manos.  
****-Pero te habías puesto de acuerdo con Carme y Mati, ¿No?  
****-Sí, lo hice. -Respondió le respondió él con voz descolorida. Mientras, el Chihuahua lo oía hablar, pero de repente no tuvo ninguna intención de condenar a Raymond por su delito. No podía saber por qué, ni tampoco imaginar que -a través de él- el Gato Rayo incorporaba esta vez la Corriente Espiritual del Amor.  
****-La última pregunta -continuó Turquesa -¿Dónde escondiste el collar?  
****-En... En el hotel que fue destruido por las Ratas.  
****-¿En qué parte, exactamente?  
****-Está bajo el primer escalón, en las escaleras que bajan desde la entrada.  
****-Bien; sé dónde queda ese hotel, y confiamos en lo que dijiste. Pero prefiero que nos acompañes hasta que hayamos recuperado el collar. ¿Vamos, Kahchi?  
****El Perrito caminó hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta. Por allí salieron Kahchi, Owen y Turquesa, en ese orden. Diez minutos después llegaron al Hotel "Harlem".**

**La Gata aprovechó la ocasión para contarle al Chihuahua acerca de los graves sucesos que habían tenido lugar allí tiempo atrás. ****La Loba Lucero, tras acechar y atacar al Gato Rayo, había ido a ese hotel para esperar a Turquesa.****Por esos días estuvo en el mismo lugar el Lobo Cepillo, atormentado a causa de un amor por la Gata, que no podía dominar ni expresar como hubiera querido. Cuando Turquesa llegó al hotel, Cepillo y Lucero lucharon con ella, pero las Ratas conducidas por Vocero pusieron las cosas en su sitio; el hotel ****"Harlem" quedó destruido y los dos Lobos en estado lastimoso, al igual que muchas de las parejas ocasionales o de carácter extramatrimonial que se habían dado cita en ese día 13.****-Ella creía amar a Rayo, pero luego de la pelea comprendió que en realidad sólo sentía pasión por él. -Concluyó la Siamesa. Mencionando así a Rayo, hacía evidente el nuevo y único objeto de su amor, sin sospechar que el Amarillo-Anaranjado no estaba tan lejos como parecía...**

**Turquesa y Kahchi buscaron debajo del escalón... ¡Allí estaba el collar con las veinticinco perlas!  
****Los dos le agradecieron al Conejo la ayuda que les había prestado y lo dejaron ir.  
****-¡Lo hicimos, mi amor, lo hicimos! -Exclamaron eufóricos poco después.  
****-Te lo había prometido, y cumplí, bomboncito.  
****-Sí... Tenemos que festejarlo, cachito mío. Pero primero creo que conviene guardar el collar en otro lado; o mejor aún, llevarlo al Callejón donde vive el Gato viejo del cual te hablé hace un rato.  
****-También me parece mejor.  
****Así como lo resolvieron, lo llevaron a cabo. Fueron donde vivía el padre de Clarita y le explicaron todo lo que había ocurrido.  
**

**Tras la reciente intervención del Jefe Collie, la Gata del Sector Viejo buscó pasarla bien. ****Pero ese "Día después", hasta los más asiduos frecuentadores de hoteles se mostraban reacios a mantener relaciones de cualquier tipo.  
****La Gata Gris optó entonces por dejar entrar con ella a sus Suites al que lo deseara, y aún así no logró más que traer al "Mi Palacio" a un Conejo Blanco.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro no tuvo mejor suerte. Sólo después de mucho andar, consiguió a muy alto precio pasar la tarde con tres Conejas Plateadas Inglesas.  
****Una de las Siamesas de Cepillo, con dos hijos de él que aceptó criar, empezó ese día a deambular entre el Hotel "Abajo", el "Mi Palacio" y otros.  
****En cuanto a la Coneja Negra, no logró tener ningún encuentro.**

**Luego de su crisis emocional del día anterior, Albino tomó una decisión que hizo efectiva en este: llamó a todos los Lobos al Claro de los asuntos oficiales y, ante la Manada en pie, renunció a su lugar de Jefe del Robledal, el cual había ganado en buena ley, casi tres semanas atrás.**

**Día 58 (noche)**

**Más tarde, Turquesa cenó en su casa con Kahchi; llevaron algo especial para celebrar la recuperación del objeto robado.  
****La casa tenía una puerta de vidrio -pues era también una tienda- y una vidriera donde se veían cirios y figuras de Ángeles, por lo cual supuso el Chihuahua que la Gata vivía en una santería. ****Cuando le preguntó sobre eso, su respuesta lo dejó, por lo menos, intrigado.  
****-Es un lugar de ejercicios y trabajos a nivel espiritual.  
****-¿Qué, una especie de templo?  
****-No, cachito mío... Aquí sólo se enseñan cosas relacionadas con la religión.  
****-¿Como las que se ven en esas hojitas?  
****-Sí, y también sobre la forma de usar los cirios y otros objetos que tenemos.  
****Kahchi la miró un largo rato en silencio.  
****-Mi amor, ¿Por qué te quiero tanto y te conozco tan poco? ¿Hice algo mal, o...?  
****-No, no es tu culpa, bomboncito... Son las cosas que trae la vida. ¿Quieres que hablemos de eso mientras cenamos?  
****-Bueno, ¿Yo saco la comida y tú preparas todo?  
****Ella le habló entonces sobre sus primeros meses en Tierra del Thai, durante los cuales había estado en un templo; su segunda etapa de aprendizaje la había hecho en otro templo -en Tierra de Bharat-, y la tercera o última, en la Región de las Montañas Nevadas con una Cobra Sagrada de Bharat que fue la que le tatuó el signo de la estrella con los números (Turquesa en ese momento no contó nada sobre el signo tatuado), unos meses antes de tener que venir a la Ciudad con Amnat Chiang Rai y Dalia Bhagalpur Almora, cuando estaba por cumplir los dos años. ****Sin embargo no se había desperdiciado ni un día de instrucción, en cada sitio, a lo largo de esos escasos veintiún meses.**

**La velada se prolongó más de dos horas. Después, ella y el Chihuahua recorrieron el Sector Moderno durante toda la noche.  
****Su corazón -el de cada uno- era una estrella más, que con su luz oculta iluminaba los senderos de sus vidas en sus tres aspectos fundamentales. Los dos se defendían también, mutuamente, de las influencias negativas del Karma del Gato.  
****Estaban unidos por su propia conciencia; y la misma conciencia los ayudaba a seguir haciendo cosas juntos en nombre del amor.**


	10. La rueda del Tiempo

**Día 59 (6/1)**

**Albino había renunciado el día anterior a su lugar de Jefe dentro del Robledal; su reemplazante fue el Lobo Tostado, pero aunque tuvo que asistir al nombramiento de su nuevo Líder en el Claro de los Lobos, casi no prestó atención a ese asunto. Su mente, su corazón y su espíritu estaban colmados con el deseo de ver a la Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada.  
****Por otro lado, en los seis días siguientes, si bien ya no quería a Lucero, ella y él se dijeron tantas cosas por intermedio del San Bernardo, que acabaron por abusar del pobre Perro.  
****...Pero el Lobo, para quien todavía faltaban precisamente seis días para librarse del castigo, desesperaba de saber dónde podían estar Turquesa y Kahchi.  
****En cuanto a Collar -aunque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en Pueblo-Hogar- no dejaba de ir a visitar a su amigo.**

**Por varios días más, la Siamesa permaneció en su casa con el Perrito. A veces, ella y el Chihuahua paseaban también por los Bosques del Sector Moderno.  
****La Gata Gris del Sector Viejo empezaba a recuperar su influencia. Si bien en general los encuentros con Relaciones Libres se hacían de un modo más clandestino tras la reciente intervención del Jefe Collie, ella recibió por la tarde en su "Suite des Chiens" a un Perro Dobermann. A cambio obtuvo valiosos cuadros originales que pasaron a incrementar el número de los que adornaban la "Suite des Petits".  
****La que tampoco dejó pasar otro día en soledad fue la Coneja Negra, quien invitó a uno de los pocos hoteles que se salvaron de la clausura a tres Gatos Persas y dos Siameses.**

**Día 60 (7/1)**

**Dorita, que ya estaba casi recuperada en lo que a su actividad se refería, pasó la mañana con un Comadrejón de Hospitalet.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro volvió al gran salón de la planta baja del Hotel "Mi Palacio" con cinco Conejas Blancas.  
****Una de las Gatas Grises de Cepillo, sin hijos del Lobo, pasó los días desde entonces en el Hotel "Abajo".  
****En cuanto a la Coneja Negra, tuvo un nuevo momento de trabajo maternal, por el nacimiento de tres Gatitos Negros de su relación del día 30. Sin embargo más tarde los dejó en adopción al primer par de padres sustitutos que encontró, como había hecho con los anteriores.**

**Día 61 (8/1)**

**La Gata del Sector Viejo pasó la mañana con una Rata Bandicoot; al anochecer fue invitada por un Perro Bloodhound, un Perro Chihuahua y un Perro Pekinés al "Hot-el".  
****La Coneja Negra fue invitada a su vez por un Amarillo-Anaranjado, un Birmano, un Blanco, un Jaspeado, un Negro y un Persa al "El' ot".  
****En eso, en otro lugar del mencionado Sector, la Gata Sara abandonó al Conejo Manchado con quien se había casado cuatro días atrás y del que tendría tres hijos (uno, una y una), siendo no obstante la primera entre todos los Gatos y Gatas desterrados que daba ese paso para la liberación del Efecto Negativo.  
****Pero se sentía sola, y cuando comenzó a buscar apoyo, pensó enseguida en la Gata del Sector Viejo.**

**Día 62 (9/1)**

**La Gata Gris siguió agrandando su lista de encuentros y obsequios recibidos; invitó a dos Perros Bloodhounds y un Perro Samoyedo a su "Suite des Chiens".  
****La Jaspeada, del antiguo harén de Cepillo y con dos hijos del Lobo que aceptó criar, visitó el "Hot-el" con un Conejo Angora, del cual tendría cuatro hijos (una, uno, uno y uno).  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro pasó las horas de la tarde con siete Comadrejas.  
****Casi al final del día, alguien llegó al Hotel "Mi Palacio" buscando a la Gata del Sector Viejo; y no se trataba de ningún Perro, Zorro, Conejo, Rata, Comadrejón o Armadillo. Tampoco resultaron ser el Lobo Pardo o la Anaconda Río de Tierra, con la idea de revivir momentos pasados con ella en algún ****hotelito.  
****Ni siquiera era un Gato el que pedía por su presencia en el gran salón, sino la propia Gata Sara que venía para aconsejarla de que -como ella- abandonara ese estilo de vida.**

**Día 63 (10/1)**

**Turquesa y Kahchi volvieron al barrio de las Ratas. Una vez allí, conversaron largamente con el Rey, con Vocero y con otros amigos suyos, sacando en cierto momento el tema de los disturbios que habían tenido lugar la noche del día 49. Se enteraron así de que Su Majestad había obtenido un nuevo ****título nobiliario, otorgado por un Gato Amarillo y Blanco, muy anciano. A causa de ello, la Rata se hizo proclamar el Rey Yo; y siendo el primer representante de la Dinastía que planeaba instituir, se otorgó a sí mismo el título de "Yo 1ro"... Regente de Ratiro, Ratonce y Barratas.  
****  
Cuando se despidieron del Rey y de su Pueblo, la Siamesa y el Perrito se encaminaron como para ir nuevamente al Callejón, pero llegando al barrio de los Conejos Raymond Owen los vio y les dijo que las Comadrejas Mati y Carme se habían enemistado, pero que debían tener cuidado; al menos con una de ellas.  
****La Gata y Kahchi le preguntaron algunas cosas más y le dieron las gracias, dispuestos a seguir su camino. Sin embargo él se ofreció para ayudarlos con sus enormes orejas, capaces de oír una conversación en voz baja a tres cuadras a la redonda.  
****También les hizo notar que podían valerse de sus propios sentidos: el olfato de Kahchi y la vista de Turquesa. Al oír esto, el Perrito no pudo evitar pensar en los hermosos ojos azules de la Gata; y ella mantuvo en su pensamiento -sin intentar impedirlo- el rostro de aspecto juguetón del Chihuahua.  
****Pero finalmente se rieron de sí mismos y le dieron la razón al Conejo (aquí se presentaron entre ellos). Entonces los tres hablaron del Efecto Negativo; a raíz de esta conversación surgió el símbolo que ellos usarían en adelante para representar la disminución y desaparición definitiva de ese Efecto Negativo: la mano cerrada con el pulgar apuntando hacia abajo.  
****  
Ahora fueron tres, los que llegaron al Callejón donde vivía el padre de Clarita. El Gato viejo habló con Turquesa, con el Chihuahua, y con el nervioso Conejo... El cual se enteró en ese preciso momento de que tenía delante al padre de una pobre Gata muerta hace tiempo a manos de un Mastín... ¡Y a la cual había pertenecido el collar!  
****La buena de la Siamesa intercedió por él; le aseguró al Gato que todo estaba arreglado en lo que se refería a Owen. Pasado el difícil trance, el Gato viejo llevó a la Seal Point al sitio donde estaba siendo conservado el collar: un Museo al cual desafortunadamente Kahchi no podía acompañarla, pues allí se hallaban guardados muchos tesoros materiales, culturales y espirituales -o religiosos- del Pueblo de los Gatos, y algunos de las demás Comunidades.  
****Entre las cosas del primer grupo se destacaban los cuadros con estampas del pueblo de los Gatos, de su Callejón y su puente de hierro envejecido, así como algunos trabajos de Xenofonte Ubaldo León Soler Ladislao Rey. Luego había libros, documentos históricos y gran cantidad de esculturas... En realidad, pretendían hacer del lugar un Museo universal; un Pan-Museo, como habría dicho Xenofonte.  
****Más tarde, tras haberse despedido del padre de Clarita, Turquesa le contó al Perrito la historia de ese collar, larga en acontecimientos como la cantidad de perlas enhebradas.**

**Diecinueve Gatas lo habían usado antes de Clarita, a lo largo de dieciséis siglos (una Calicó, una Atigrada, dos Siamesas, una Persa, una Atigrada, una Blanca, una Blanqui-Negra, dos Amarillo-Anaranjadas, una Persa Azul, dos Negras, una Birmana, una Devon Rex, una Siamesa Chocolate Point, una Blanca, una Jaspeada y una Maine Coon), y tenía veinticinco perlas. Cuando el número de las que lo usaran fuera igual al de las cuentas, cada una de éstas sería incrustada en el entrecejo de sus respectivas dueñas, posteriormente sepultadas.  
****Según otra costumbre, también, algunas Gatas al fallecer eran mantenidas después de muertas como en vida, en lugares especialmente acondicionados para ello. En estos casos, los Gatos, al morir eran sometidos en lo posible antes del rigor mortis a un proceso acelerado de extracción ritual de fluidos vitales densos y etéricos; los primeros -como la sangre- eran incorporados a las mismas Gatas desencarnadas, como símbolo de perpetuidad, vida material y procreación ; los otros, etéricos y sutiles (el campo energético, el aire retenido en los pulmones, etc.), se liberaban en las cámaras funerarias, representando el alma y las experiencias vividas en cada Encarnación. Finalmente el cuerpo, ya "vacío", era eliminado por medio del agua, el aire y el fuego; y así volvía a la tierra mientras el espíritu del Gato fallecido subía velozmente, liberado de toda esa carga terrena; invisible para los vivos pero casi tan brillante como una estrella.  
****El collar tuvo de momento otro destino: después de sacarlo del Museo y hablar largo rato del asunto, Turquesa y el Gato eligieron entre las distintas opciones la de enterrarlo en el Bosque Pequeño, con el permiso del Jefe Machahuai.  
****El Gato viejo los acompañaría (sería la segunda vez que uno de ellos iría a Pueblo-Hogar) y luego volvería con el dato de la nueva ubicación del collar, pudiendo comunicársela a sus Congéneres.**

**La Siamesa, el padre de Clarita y el Chihuahua resolvieron ir al día siguiente. Por el momento, la Gata y Kahchi acompañaron al Plateado Inglés hasta su casa, con la idea de seguir paseando al despedirse de Owen. De pronto el Conejo hizo un gesto de alarma. Se detuvo de golpe y exclamó:  
****-¡Oigo... -se tapó la boca y continuó en voz baja. -**_**Oigo a dos Zorros del Sector Viejo. Una de esas Comadrejas viene con ellos. Están esperándonos, o tal vez acechando. No sé...  
**_**-Podríamos cambiar de dirección - aventuró Turquesa. -Pero sin duda nos tienen bien vigilados.  
****-Siguen buscando problemas... -protestó el Chihuahua. -¿Se olvidaron de que ahora el Sector Viejo está bajo la autoridad del Jefe Collie?  
****-Quedémonos quietos y alertas. -Aconsejó Raymond. La Gata siseó, de pronto...  
****-¡Atención, por allí!  
****A su izquierda venía, escondiéndose aquí y allá, una Comadreja. Los tres quedaron en suspenso, mirando en esa dirección. Pero cuando ya estaba a pocos metros de ellos, la Comadreja les hizo una señal que todos interpretaron con alivio (la del pulgar hacia abajo) ...Era la ex-amiga de Mati, que en ese momento planeaba un ataque.  
****-¡No perdáis "temp", venid! -Les dijo en un susurro usando ese vocablo de su lengua de origen; y dando un largo rodeo, los cuatro llegaron finalmente a la casa del Conejo.  
****Allí, Carme explicó que luego de la última discusión habían acabado con toda su relación amistosa, que Mati había abandonado voluntariamente la casa que compartían y que su antigua amiga no había encontrado a nadie que la recibiera excepto los Zorros; y ellos estaban manejándola a su antojo.  
****-Sea como sea, no va a descansar hasta "qui" haya logrado vengarse por "ho qui" ustedes le hicieron en la que era nuestra casa, y "per altres"... Por otras cosas. -Concluyó Carme, que mientras hablaba no podía evitar intercalar palabras y frases de la Región de donde había venido.  
****-¿Por qué más? -Preguntó Turquesa.  
****-"Per ho qui" considera "traició" del Conejo y "meva" hacia sus intereses, o hacia ella... Pero hace rato que se "haula" de lo que ocurre entre "vosaltres". Decidme... ¿Es cierto "aixó"?  
****La Gata hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
****-¿Qué importa si es verdad o no? ...En los dos últimos meses pasaron cosas que cambiaron por completo la vida normal de casi toda la Ciudad, y hay que ver si sabe algo de todo eso. ¡Pero no! ¡Parece estar muy preocupada por saber si el Chihuahua y yo...! Bueno, será mejor que me calme. A ver: dijiste que los Zorros la tenían controlada. ¿No habrá algún modo de ayudarla a escapar de esto?  
****-Me temo que será difícil. Como para lograr su propósito consiguió "qui alguns" Zorros trabajaran para ella...  
****-Yo insisto en que deberíamos intentarlo. Por un lado, dejaría de perseguirnos, pero también haciendo eso la salvaríamos de esos malos amigos.  
****Al término de la breve deliberación, Owen ofreció a Turquesa, a Carme y a Kahchi una suculenta merienda... Según el criterio de su Isla de origen. Mientras el anfitrión cantaba en la cocina 'There's a little Frog, sittin' in a log...", los tres invitados tuvieron tiempo de echar un vistazo al interior de la casa.**

**El mobiliario era por lo general de Caoba; estaba dispuesto contra las paredes, o bien en los rincones, para aprovechar al máximo los espacios interiores. Libros poco o nada conocidos llenaban tanto las repisas como la pequeña biblioteca, desde los de temas tradicionales (como "One hundred Red ****Handed caught red-handed Hounds") hasta los clásicos ("Ivanhoe"; "The Hobbit").  
****Una puerta apenas visible conducía al sótano donde Owen tenía su despensa casera. En cuanto a la cocina y las habitaciones privadas, la primera se encontraba a un costado de la casa; y las restantes, junto con el living, rodeaban a la cocina en su mayor parte.  
****Por último, un juego de alfombras cubría el piso de la mayoría de las habitaciones; lo que para Owen era en su Tierra una necesidad de mantener el calor, en la Ciudad no pasaba de lujo y comodidad.  
****-Por cierto, no nos dijiste de dónde eres. -Interrogó Kahchi tácitamente, cuando todos ya estaban saboreando las tajadas de torta (¡Que se comían solas!), los bollos calientitos y el té liviano.  
****-Llandovery; es una ciudad pequeña de la Isla de los Conejos. Bueno, para hablar la verdad, yo debería haber dicho archipiélago; pero de hecho nosotros vivimos en la más grande isla de este archipiélago.  
****"está formado por dos mayores islas, divididas en norte y sur, y una más pequeña -al lado de la más occidental- donde viven los Sureños y Norteños Perros Setters Irlandeses.  
****"en la Oriental Isla vivimos principalmente los Conejos (Angoras, Blancos, Grises, Manchados, Marrones, Negros y Plateados Ingleses). En el Sudoeste viven los últimos que yo acabo de mencionar -los unos como yo-, y los Welsh Corgies Perrous. En otros sectores de la Isla viven los... Perros Pastores Ingleses; en el montañoso Norte están los Terriers Escoceses y las Ovejas Scottish Blackface.  
****"por último, yo puedo decir que en la Real Ciudad de nuestra Isla vive una Comunidad de Cuervos; y existen algunos Zorros. En una muy pequeña islita están -y son naturales de allí- los Gatos del Clan y la Raza Manx, como bien debe saber Turquesa.  
****La Siamesa completó las precisas indicaciones de Owen.  
****-Ni más ni menos; aunque debo decir que te faltó mencionar a los Cornish Rex, originarios de Cornwall, y a los Devon Rex, de Devon.  
****-Es cierto... ¿Y hay muchos de esas Razas, aquí en la Ciudad?  
****-No, no son demasiados; y tampoco los conozco a todos. Sé que está Michelle, la Cornish del Callejón de los Gatos, y que los primeros en nacer y vivir en la Ciudad fueron cinco: Diva Lucía, Macaviti, Grysko, Carolina "Mornin" y Carmen. Y hace unos años, una Gata de ese Clan llamada Bianca fue elegida Reina de la Belleza... Eso es todo lo que sé.  
****-Pero hace poco, a causa del Efecto Negativo, una Gata Devon Rex se casó con un Perro Bloodhound. -intervino Kahchi. -Y un Devon Rex, con una Perra de la misma Raza...  
****-También un Cornish Rex Gatou se casó con una Coneja Blanca, y otro de ellos con una Coneja Gris. -Agregó Owen.  
****-Un Cornish Rex, con una Comadreja... Y parece "qui" hay diez yendo y viniendo por el Sector Viejo, buscando sus Relaciones Libres. -Dijo a su vez Carme. Todos podían estar bien enterados de todo esto, pues nadie se cuidaba de resguardar la privacidad, en esas aventuras extramatrimoniales.  
****El Chihuahua volvió a un tema anterior, mencionado por el Conejo.  
****-¿Por qué piensas que hay pocos Zorros en tu Isla?  
****-Oh, no es que lo pienso yo... Es una vieja y conocida historia, pero verdadera, que tal vez un día algunos terminaremos por lamentar por lo que fue en ese momento, o lo que será si se prolonga indefinidamente. En esa época, los Zorrous, mucho más numerosos que hoy, eran para las Ovejas Scottish Blackface lo mismo que los Lobos para las Liebres o los Conejos. Y lo que no conseguían por la fuerza, lo obtenían por medio de su astucia... De sus trucos, en otras palabras.  
****"cuando los Perros Pastores Ingleses consideraron que ya habían perdido muchas de sus Ovejas, se reunieron en lo que parecía un ejército de antiguos conquistadores y les declararon la guerra a los Zorros.  
****"por cinco años los Perros atacaron y acosaron a su enemigo; las pérdidas en ambos bandous fueron incontables, pero desde entonces ningún Zorro molesta a las Ovejas, sino que se aleja todo lo que puede al oír el grito de guerra que usaron ellos desde esa época... ¡War! ¡War! ...Y el cual de acuerdo con la leyenda se transmitió a los Perrous de todo el mundo hasta hoy.  
****-¡Qué bueno! -exclamó Turquesa. -No sabía que esa forma de hablar de los Perros venía de ahí.  
****-Yo algo había escuchado sobre eso, allá en mi pueblito, aunque sin llegar a creerlo del todo; en cambio se supone que en las cacerías de nuestros primeros antepasados se escuchaba ya la voz del Jefe, repetida por el grupo que buscaba darse ánimos en la búsqueda de sus presas... Sonaba como un ¡Gou!, ¡Gou!; no sé cuál de las dos versiones será la verdadera.  
****-Ah... Ahora "qui haulan" de escuchar sobre algo -se dirigió la Comadreja a Owen. -Ustedes tienen parientes fuera de su Isla ¿No?  
****-Sí, nosotros tenemos primos en Hamsterdam; y también contamos con personajes históricamente ilustres como Sir Alexander Lemming... Pero esos tiempos parece que ya no vuelven. -Concluyó el Plateado Inglés con un leve suspiro.  
****  
Casi al mismo tiempo, la Gata del Sector Viejo terminaba su encuentro del día con un Conejo Angora, un Manchado y un Plateado Inglés.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro pasó el día con seis Conejas Blancas, y la Coneja Negra hizo otro tanto con tres Gatos Atigrados.**

**Día 64 (11/1)**

**Ester Desiree Candelaria Regina, la Siamesa hija mayor de Turquesa, recuperó al menor de los tres hermanos (Augusto Ariel Alfredo Omar) y volvió con él al pueblo de los Gatos. Camino al Callejón, Augusto le contó que lo llevaron a varios lugares donde lo esperaban algunas Ratesas y Conejas deseosas de su amor; pero que él, a pesar de eso, supo sobreponerse. Ahora los dos abrigaban la esperanza de que Roque también hubiera superado la situación que seguramente le había tocado vivir.**

**Mientras tanto, la Gata del Sector Viejo invitó a su "Suite des Petits" a cuatro Armadillos.  
****Y en el Robledal, Albino resolvió que cuando Turquesa y Kahchi volvieran, le escribiría a Leonela una carta breve y saldría para Cerro Corá.**

**Día 64 (Noche)**

**Carme, Turquesa, Owen y Kahchi salieron en busca de Mati Garicoitz; la encontraron tres horas más tarde en compañía de dos Zorros que huyeron cada uno por su lado, como todos los amigos por interés.  
****Los cuatro la rodearon rápidamente y la Siamesa se plantó frente a la Comadreja como lo había hecho con el Conejo. Le costó más dominarla, pero al final Mati bajó la vista y preguntó, llorosa.  
****-¿Para qué habéis venido?  
****-Para nada que pueda perjudicarte -respondió Turquesa acomodándose cruzada de brazos. -Sólo queríamos oír lo que tenías para decirnos.  
****Entonces Mati se descargó por más de media hora contra los cuatro, mencionando las cosas horribles que cada uno de ellos le había hecho, y lo que -según suponía- hacían la Gata y el Perrito.  
****En cuanto vieron que había terminado le explicaron por turno los motivos que habían tenido para haber hecho lo que hicieron.  
****La ofendida Comadreja volvió a la carga diciendo que oyó al propio Kahchi decir que amaba a la Gata. Turquesa interrogó entonces a Mati sobre si no había notado algo anormal en la Ciudad, de dos o tres meses a la fecha. Ella recordó que menos de dos meses atrás había tenido lugar una trifulca en el Hotel Harlem, y que las Ratas lo habían destruido.  
****Al oír esto, la Siamesa empezó a contarle la historia desde el mismo instante en que Rayo tuvo ese encuentro con la Ratesa Norway (la noche del día 1) y con Lucero, al día siguiente. Mati casi no hacía otra cosa que repetir "¡Oh, santa madre mía... Protégeme!", al enterarse de las verdades sobre Lucero, Rayo, Leonela y Albino.  
****Sin embargo, faltaba la parte correspondiente a Turquesa y Kahchi, pero antes de seguir hablando ella intercambió una mirada de aprobación con el Chihuahua. El Perrito declaró en primer lugar.  
****-Lo que dije es cierto; amo a Turquesa.  
****-Y yo, amo a Kahchi. -Confirmó a su vez la Gata.  
****-Ahora que ya no hay más misterios -agregó -¿Por qué no te haces del grupo?  
****La Comadreja parecía no entender.  
****-Ya viste cómo huyeron esos Zorros; no son amigos tuyos...  
****Pero Mati no aceptó... Una simple Gata, que andaba en amores con un Perro cualquiera, no merecía atención ni consideración alguna.  
****En realidad, ignoraba que Turquesa era de altísima estirpe, que debía enfrentar su situación con los Zorros, hacerlo por propia iniciativa, y también dejar de hablar imprudentemente de todo lo que oía y veía.  
****Así que se alejó de ellos, murmurando frases sueltas en su lengua natal.**

**-Deberías seguir intentando hablar con ella. -Opinó Turquesa dirigiéndose a Carme, pero la Comadreja respondió que había decidido cambiar de vida; iría a vivir en algún lugar del Bosque, del cual había oído contar infinidad de veces sin poder verlo personalmente.  
****Owen -que se había mantenido en silencio todo ese tiempo- de pronto tuvo la misma inspiración.  
****Él conocía de nombre cierto Trebolar cerca del río... Y no quiso perder un segundo más. Se despidió de sus tres amigos y salió disparado hacia su casa. Poco después la Comadreja hizo otro tanto por su lado.  
****En cuanto a la Gata y Kahchi, estaban tristes por la otra Comadreja, no obstante lo cual después se alegraron al saber que podrían regresar al Bosque y volver a ver a sus viejos amigos.****Fueron a buscar al Gato viejo -que llevaría el collar de Clarita- y se reunieron con Carme y Owen cerca del Sector Sur. Ninguno lo sabía aún, pero tanto su viaje de regreso al Robledal como la partida de Carme y el Conejo, representaría para todos ellos un gran avance (y un inesperado casamiento por ****venir) en tanto que Mati Garicoitz caería en desgracia junto a los Zorros que la acompañaban.**


	11. De vuelta en PuebloHogar

**Día 65 (12/1)**

**Turquesa, Kahchi y el padre de Clarita fueron al pueblo de las Serpientes. Los acompañaron en un primer momento Carme y el Conejo, pero se quedaron por el camino al ver un lugar que a cada uno le había gustado para vivir.  
****-Hasta pronto, amigos. - Se despidió de ellos la Comadreja en el Bosque Abierto.  
****-Yo espero para encontrarnos nuevamente muy pronto... -Saludó Raymond Owen, que se quedó fascinado con el Trebolar -con los árboles que lo rodeaban- tan parecido a los paisajes de su Isla.  
****La Siamesa iba contándole al Gato viejo cosas y sucesos de todo el Bosque.  
****-Allá, ¿Ves? -le señaló. -...En ese Claro es donde los Lobos tratan sus asuntos oficiales; y también entran por allí al Robledal donde viven.  
****-¿Y el lugar que pasamos?  
****-Ah, es el Bosque Abierto, llamado así por la separación que existe entre cada árbol. En cambio el Bosque Cerrado tiene gran cantidad de plantas y arbustos. Más allá del Robledal y de este Bosque hay incluso unas Cavernas... Me gustaría que las vieras ; pero más que nada el que llaman Bosque Cerrado.  
****-Me parece bien; pero primero cumpliré íntegramente con lo que vine a hacer. -Aseguró, subrayando sin embargo de un modo especial ese vocablo pentasílabo.**

**Apenas cruzaron la entrada de Pueblo-Hogar, las Anacondas se acercaron para recibirlos -aparte de conocer al Gato Blanco-, y Puyu-Punchauan se adelantó para rodear al Chihuahua con dos o tres anillos de su largo cuello.  
****-En estos últimos años -le explicó más tarde Kahchi al asombrado padre de Clarita- fue la única madre que tuve y sigo teniendo, desde que mi familia me dio por perdido y regresó a Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato. La Loba que me tuvo a su cargo en mis primeras semanas de vida a pesar del conocido resentimiento entre Lobos y Anacondas, volvió al Robledal donde creo que vive todavía, aunque no volví a verla... O ella no quiso que eso ocurriera, tal vez porque le hubiera gustado llevarme consigo.  
****La Siamesa, el Chihuahua y el Gato pasaron los días siguientes la mayor parte del tiempo en casa de Collar, pues el Jefe Machahuai -quien debía guiarlos al lugar del entierro del collar de veinticinco perlas- había ido muy lejos hacia el norte, río arriba.  
****El Perrito iba, de a ratos también, a la casa de Puyu-Punchauan. La Anacondesa lo saludaba al verlo entrar hablándole como cuando él era un pequeñín extraviado...  
****-Hola, mi Guagüito, ¿De dónde venías?  
****-Estaba con Uarmin-Mayu y con Makallé (era un pariente de la anterior) ...¿Te dije alguna vez que me gusta cuando me saludas así?  
****La Anacondesa sonrió; ese diminutivo lo usaba únicamente para hablar con Kahchi puertas adentro.  
****Se derivaba de "Guagua", y también hacía referencia a los ladriditos del pequeño Chihuahua buscándola entre las demás Anacondesas, individualizándola luego... "¡Gua, Gua! ¡Güi! ¡Gua... Güi!"  
****Un rato después de todo esto, Puyu-Punchauan tomó una infusión de hierbas de la Región Serrana y Kahchi un tazón de chuño.**

**Aunque Sara le hablaba y aconsejaba hasta el cansancio a la Gata del Sector Viejo, de momento la Gata Gris continuaba siendo la Reina de Corazones del Sector y de su Hotel. Defendió su cetro sin mayor esfuerzo al recibir por la tarde a tres Perros Setter Irlandeses.  
****Mientras tanto, dos de las Gatas de Cepillo (Negra y Angora) tenían respectivamente tres y cuatro Aguiluchos de los de Cuarto Creciente (con rasgos Gatunos y Aquilinos).**

**Allá lejos, en el Robledal, terminó el castigo de Albino... Y el desdichado San Bernardo volvió lo más rápido que pudo a su añorado pueblo de los Perros. Lucero y el Lobo lo habían tenido enviando mensajes sin parar, desde el lugar en que estaba cada uno: la Loba había pasado los últimos días en las Cavernas, y Albino en el Bosque Abierto, a dos kilómetros y medio de aquéllas. ****Fuera de esto -y de su desconcierto por la tardanza de Turquesa y Kahchi en su regreso al Robledal- el Lobo blanco no pensaba más que en el instante en que llegaría a la casa donde vivía Leonela; y después de una larga conversación le propondría matrimonio formal, para luego tener con ella una segunda relación, más perfecta y hermosa que la primera.**

**Día 66 (13/1)**

**Esa mañana, la Gata Siamesa y Kahchi pasearon por el Bosque Pequeño, donde habían formalizado su alianza.  
****En la Ciudad, la Reina de Corazones sólo aceptó el amor de sus diez nuevos súbditos: por la tarde, tres Comadrejones, un Conejo Marrón y un Perro Collie. Al anochecer, tres Conejos Blancos y dos Manchados.  
****El que no se sentía molestado por Sara, era el Gato Blanqui-Negro; pues aunque tenía el segundo puesto en número de Relaciones Libres, ella no se preocupaba demasiado por su caso. ****De modo que aprovechando su situación libre de obstáculos, fue al salón del Hotel "Mi Palacio", esta vez con tres Conejas Angoras y dos Blancas.  
****La otra que no tuvo problemas, fue la Coneja Negra; invitó en esta ocasión a su casa a siete Gatos Siameses.**

**Día 67 (14/1)**

**Para la Gata del Sector Viejo llegaban los mejores días: los del ciclo de Luna Nueva, en el cual ninguna Gata alcanzaba la concepción. Es decir que no importaba con cuántos Súbditos estuviera ella, con tal de seguir ejerciendo su Reinado.  
****Todo lo que poseía -el Hotel, los jardines privados, los brazaletes, collares y camafeos, los tratados de belleza, su colección de monedas de oro, los cuadros, la influencia y la comodidad, o el bienestar que ese poder le facilitaba- ...Todo lo había conseguido a costa de sí misma y de su propio cuerpo. No abandonaría ahora, así como así, semejantes conquistas. ****Ese mismo día entonces, tuvo cuatro encuentros casi consecutivos con seis Conejos Negros, cuatro Armadillos, un Perro Ovejero y dos Conejos Manchados.  
****La Coneja Negra fue invitada a su vez a un hotelito del Sector Viejo por un grupo de Gatos (un Amarillo-Anaranjado, dos Birmanos y un Blanco).**

**Día 68 (15/1)**

**Turquesa y Kahchi fueron al Bosque Cerrado para pasar una de las pocas noches de amor que podían permitirse (del pico de la Luna Nueva) por no estar casados y no poder tener hijos.  
****Lejos de eso, la Gata Gris se encontró por la tarde con cuatro Armadillos y dos Zorros; por la noche recibiría en su "Suite des Chiens" a un Perro Collie, un Dobermann, un Mastín, un Setter Irlandés y un Siberian Husky.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro tuvo una nueva relación de Categoría "A" con cuatro Perras Siberianas Huskies.**

**Día 69 (16/1)**

**Desoyendo aún los ruegos de Sara, la Reina de Corazones nadaba en una nueva fuente de riquezas, tras estar en su "Suite Général" con un Armadillo, un Comadrejón, dos Conejos Manchados, dos Perros Chihuahuas, una Rata Polinesia y un Zorro.  
****Sin oír más que sus propios deseos, el Gato Blanqui-Negro pasaba el rato con seis Conejas Manchadas; y la Coneja Negra, con un Gato Jaspeado, un Persa y un Siamés.**

**Día 70 (17/1)**

**Sara, la Gata Negra, no dejaba de rogarle a la Reina Gris que abandonara su modo de vida, usando ahora el argumento de los hijos que tendría de su relación con el Conejo Manchado, ocurrida casi dos semanas atrás. Fueran sus Conejitos o los de ella, o los de otra Gata; fueran Perritos, Zorritos, Lobeznos o Ratitas, sería mejor si pudieran nacer en una Ciudad libre del Efecto Negativo.  
****Pero ya se sabe lo que hizo Dorita con todos los hijos que tuvo... Los entregó en adopción a distintas parejas de padres improvisados. Por lo tanto, no se molestó demasiado y pasó la tarde con un Comadrejón, un Conejo Manchado, un Perro Bloodhound y una Rata de Tejado.  
****Y lo mismo vinieron haciendo el Gato Blanqui-Negro y sus numerosas parejas, con los incalculables hijos que fueron naciendo; número que aumentaría ahora tras la relación con una Ratesa Bandicoot y una Ratesa Norway.  
****  
****Estando desde el día 57 con el deseo creciente de estar junto a Leonela para pedirle que se casaran y tener otra relación, Albino ya no pudo seguir esperando a que Turquesa y Kahchi volvieran de la Ciudad, como había pensado hacer la noche de ese mismo día, y resolvió irse del Robledal pasara lo que pasara. ****Sólo que fue a avisarle de su decisión a Lucero para descargar la tensión acumulada en todo ese tiempo, lo cual estropearía su tan ansiado proyecto. El resultado casi evidente fue una pelea tal, que se hizo necesaria la intervención de cuatro Lobos para separarlos.  
****Cuando Albino abandonó corriendo el Robledal se encontró con Collar de Piedras, que bajaba en ese momento de una Higuera, a la cual parecía haber llegado a través del aire para estar allí en ese preciso instante.  
****-¡Collar! ...No sé cómo apareciste ahí. Dicen que las Anacondas tienen facultades mágicas... Y parece que es cierto, por lo que acabo de ver. Tengo que pedirte algo ya mismo... ¡Dame alas! ¡Di las palabras que me conviertan en Ave para que pueda llegar pronto a la Región de los Ríos, ser Lobo otra vez al tocar tierra y así reunirme con mi Leonela cuanto antes! ¡Por favor, necesito llegar ya mismo a Cerro Corá!  
****La Anaconda había estado mirándolo, con pena y en silencio, mientras él le suplicaba igual que si estuviera pidiendo clemencia. ****Luego el que hasta hace poco era Jefe pudo ponerse de pie, aunque sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer.  
****-La amo, Collar... Amo a esa Gata. Y quiero verla otra vez para pedirle que nos casemos...  
****-Imagino que es cierto -le contestó la Serpiente. -Veo honestidad en tus palabras, pobre amigo Lobo. Sin embargo deberías tener un poco de cuidado con lo que deseas.  
****"un cuento que enseñamos en Pueblo-Hogar a nuestros hijos habla de una Curidyu que consiguió tres favores de un Cóndor-Chamán muy hábil de Pehuenia. Lo primero que pidió, cansada de andar por la tierra, fue: "Quiero volar como las Aves..."; enseguida le brotaron alas y se elevó de un salto, ayudada por el viento. Su segundo deseo, "Quiero morir y renacer como..."; pero sólo podía ser una cosa por vez, y se halló flotando y subiendo en espíritu. Lo último que quiso fue: "Deseo volver a la vida que tenía al principio..."; y nomás al resucitar se vino al suelo desde más allá de las nubes. ¿Entendiste la moraleja del relato? ...Debes tratar de no terminar como la Curidyu, arrepintiéndote de todo a último momento y derrumbándote interiormente.  
****Después de esto, el Lobo tuvo que resignarse y volver al Robledal, pero Collar le prometió que lo ayudaría en lo que pudiera, hasta que se recuperara del todo.**

**Día 71 (18/1)**

**Una de las Gatas Grises de Cepillo tuvo tres Aguiluchos de los de Cuarto Menguante.  
****También en la mañana de ese día, la Gata del Sector Viejo invitó a tres Siberianos Huskies a su "Suite des Chiens", no sin antes haber arreglado un precio con cada uno de ellos. Pero a la tarde no encontró a nadie que quisiera estar con ella en alguna de sus Suites o en uno de sus jardines privados. ****Volvió entonces adonde había estado con los Siberianos y se recostó, soñadora, en el cuarto de baño, al lado de la pileta adornada con piedras, plantas y cascadas artificiales. No tenía ni su traje ni su capucha azules; el Sol cambiaba apenas, el color gris de su pelo.  
****La Gata entrecerró los ojos y estiró lentamente las uñas, recordando sin haberlo intentado su encuentro con Río de Tierra de hace unos veinte días, del cual sin embargo no había llegado a tener hijos. ****Se desperezó. ¿Qué importaba? ...Ella seguía siendo la Reina.  
****Se lamió parsimoniosamente los brazos, el costado; luego una pierna, después la otra... Era la Reina Gris, en su propio Palacio. ¿Por qué le había insistido tanto Sara?  
****Ahora, si quería, podía cautivar al Jefe Collie, o al de los Lobos (que en ese momento era Tostado) o al de las Anacondas, y tener a cualquiera de los tres solo para ella... O mejor, los dos últimos: el Lobo para el período de Luna Nueva y la Anaconda para el de Cuarto Menguante, con lo cual podría tener los hijos que no había tenido del encuentro con Río de Tierra. ****Ronroneó entonces otro tanto, preguntándose remolona quién vendría a pasar la tarde con ella.  
****Nadie llamó a su puerta, sin embargo, por lo que tuvo que ponerse nuevamente su traje azul y, una vez que cerró todas las Suites privadas, bajar al gran Salón.  
****Allí se le fue el estómago a los pies. Todo el lugar estaba cubierto de polvo, salpicaduras, pedazos de cosas rotas y huéspedes de todas clases muertos sobre el piso de mármol. Los tapices, desgarrados por largos arañazos, manchados o quemados en su mayor parte. ****Era el ataque al Hotel "Harlem" multiplicado por diez; sólo habían logrado salvarse el Gato Blanqui-Negro, dos Perros Ovejeros y cuatro Conejos (Angora, Grises y Marrón).  
****Mientras la Gata contemplaba boquiabierta todo ese cuadro, alguien entró al Hotel y se dirigió directamente hacia ella, como en respuesta a su pregunta no formulada. Y resultó ser un Yacaré del Hotel "Abajo", donde -como se sabe- concurría gente de las más variadas Comunidades cercanas y lejanas : desde Osos Hormigueros y Cóndores, hasta Lobos Marinos, sin que faltaran Armadillos, Anacondas de la Región de los Ríos, Comadrejas, Conejos, Gatos, Lobos, Perros, Ratas y Zorros.  
****-Queremos ver a la Gata del Sector Viejo, qu 'es dueña de todo esto y mah... ¿Voh sabés dónde está? -La interpeló el Yacaré en un tono muy de pocos amigos.  
****-No, no lo sé... -respondió ella. -Pero, ¿Por qué la buscan?  
****-Desde que trabaja en este Hotel, todos oímos hablar en el Sector Viejo de lah cosas valiosas qu'eya tiene en sus habitaciones privadas... Todos hablamoh, pero muy pocos lah hemos visto. Y ahora algunos de los qu 'estamos en el Hotel "Abajo" queremos ver aunque sea a esa Gata y estar con eya en ****alguna de sus famosas "Suits", por las buenah o por las malah. Y si alguien la ve, podeh estar segura de que no le gustará que sea por las malah.  
****Y estaba por irse, cuando Dorita, sin poder contenerse, le dijo...  
****-No, espera... Yo soy la Gata del Sector Viejo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, y te mostraré mi Suite Général...  
****-¿Que no le diga a nadie? ¿Después de que mentiste, y cuando hace rato que venimoh oyendo tu arrastrado nombre sin haber podido visitarte nunca en ninguna de tus "Suits"? ¡Vamos! ¡Andá preparando tu Suit General para quince o veinte de nosotroh! ¡Y mah te vale también a voh estar lista, o todo el Hotel va a pagarlo!  
****-¿Pero, quiénes...? -Empezó a preguntar ella; pero el Yacaré ya salía del salón hacia la calle.**

**Y esa tarde fue ella la que tuvo que pagar un alto precio para evitar que destruyeran su Hotel y mataran a los demás huéspedes. Aunque no harían algo con Dorita más de cinco o seis de los que vendrían, resultaron ser además del Yacaré dos Perros Daneses, tres Cóndores, un Aguará Guazú, cuatro Osos Hormigueros, dos Boas de las Vizcacheras, un Yaguareté, cuatro Yacarés Overos, un Pingüino Emperador, tres Zorros, dos Perros Samoyedos y un Puma.  
****Mientras una parte del grupo permanecía junto a ella, el resto iba recorriendo las distintas Suites sacando todo lo que podía llevarse y volviendo luego adonde estaba la Gata, para no perder su turno. ****También iban cantando algo más o menos improvisado durante las idas y venidas y los saqueos.  
****"La Gata del Sector Viejo... Quiso estar con los Conejos, ...con Perros y 'Comadrejos', ...Y también con Armadillos. / ...La Gata de traje azul... se fue a pasear por el Sur, ...a ver las Águilas Calvas... Y ser amada en sus nidos. / ...Tuvo hijos de los Zorros... ¡Y el amor de la Anaconda! ...Tuvo Lobitos, Conejos... ¡Tal vez hoy tenga un Caballo!"  
****La horrible canción sonaba diez veces peor en los oídos de la Gata Gris, a medida que la retomaban cuando alguien se iba de tono o perdía el hilo; porque además la entonaban a todo volumen para que ella la oyera desde la "Suite Général", mientras ellos iban por la de los Zorros o la de los Conejos, y uno de los "huéspedes" terminaba de disfrutar con ella para dejarle lugar al siguiente. ****El velo de lágrimas ya ni siquiera le permitía saber quién estaba allí... Sólo podía imaginar que era una de las Boas, o algún otro de la Región de los Ríos.  
****Esto, en realidad -al igual que otras situaciones provocadas por el Efecto Negativo-, era un signo de algo mucho mejor que llegaría años después, bastante más gradualmente.**

**Día 71 (Noche)**

**Cinco horas y media después, los veinticinco visitantes se fueron, dejando a la Gata Gris lastimada y triste. ****Ella de todos modos no se atrevió a salir de la Suite hasta muy entrada la noche. Se curó como pudo las heridas exteriores (la interior tardaría mucho más en desaparecer) y abandonó para siempre el Hotel "Mi Palacio" ...Aunque no se había desprendido aún de su traje de malla azul, permaneció ****escondida entre unas cajas de madera.  
****Era una noche de lluvia, y la Reina de Corazones lloraba en una vereda cualquiera.  
****¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ...Había destrozado su vida y desperdiciado su posibilidad de vivir un bello romance, seguido de un feliz matrimonio, aparte de haber dejado de lado el aprendizaje que implicaba incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro en cambio, que se había salvado de la catástrofe, fue a otro sector del barrio de los Conejos, con tres Conejas Blancas y cuatro Marrones.  
****Y la Coneja Negra permaneció cómodamente en su casa con dos Gatos Atigrados, un Blanco y tres Negros, ajena a tales acontecimientos.  
****Casi al mismo tiempo, una de las Gatas Grises de Cepillo, sin Lobeznos de él pero con cinco Aguiluchos que tuvo a raíz de su viaje al Sur, los dejó al cuidado de las parejas más dispares que pudo encontrar (una Rata Polinesia y una Perra Danesa Blanca; un Zorro y una Armadillona que se los repartieron de a dos y de a tres); desde entonces, sólo mantendría Relaciones Libres de todas las Categorías, con Perros.**

**Día 72 (19/1)**

**El Jefe Machahuai regresó a Pueblo-Hogar y por la tarde Turquesa y Kahchi le contaron el asunto del collar. Luego la Anaconda se quedó hablando con el Gato Blanco.**

**Sin la Gata del Sector Viejo -y con el Salón principal en tan lamentables condiciones- ninguno de los huéspedes se animó a seguir en ese Hotel; ni siquiera el Perro Afgano, que se había establecido en el quinto piso del edificio con sus cuarenta Gatas del harén. ****Y mientras el Hotel iba quedando vacío, la antigua Reina de Corazones mantuvo a duras penas -por parte de ella- una larga conversación con Sara.  
****La Gata Gris de Cepillo, sin hijos del Lobo pero con tres Aguiluchos, que había ido al "Hotel Abajo" doce días atrás, se fue esa misma tarde con un Oso Hormiguero y los tres pequeños hijos de Menguante a la Región de los Ríos.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro, por su parte, no se resignaba a la idea de abandonar sus encuentros múltiples; esta vez fue con una Perra Chow Chow, una Pomerania, una Siberiana Husky y una Terrier Escocesa.**

**Día 72 (Noche)**

**Con las primeras estrellas, conducidos por el Jefe Machahuai, Turquesa -con Kahchi y el Gato viejo- eligieron un lugar del Bosque Pequeño para enterrar su valioso objeto. El padre de Clarita se grabó en la mente la descripción del sitio escogido y al volver a la Ciudad se la dio, fragmentada, a cada Jefe del pueblo de los Gatos.  
****Mientras él cumplía con su deber, he aquí que algo hacía explosión en el límite del barrio de los Conejos con el de los Armadillos. ****Los que fueron a investigar las causas, o lo que había allí, no lograron averiguar nada cierto sino hasta después de dos días... Cuando descubrieron que en ese lugar funcionaba el Hotel "Abajo".  
****Lo que el "Mi Palacio" tenía en lujo y altura, lo tenía aquél en sentido inverso. Era más bien como el subsuelo de una casa de cien años con una construcción algo más moderna arriba.  
****Y en tanto que en el de Dorita existía la opción de una Relación Libre a la vista de todos en la elegante planta baja, en el decrépito salón esto era cosa de cada día. ****También, como se dijo, había gente de las Comunidades más diversas, reunidas allí con una sola idea: todos con todas y todas con todos, sin más límite de tiempo y de frecuencia que el de cada uno. ****Pero no fue esto, lo que acabó con el Hotel "Abajo".  
****En el salón, cerrado herméticamente y atestado de huéspedes, flotaba constantemente el humo de las plantas mágicas traídas por los Lobos, que los Zorros se encargaban de distribuir sin cargo alguno. ****Por otro lado, la atmósfera artificial interior era densa e inestable. El menor movimiento brusco del aire podía desencadenar una reacción violenta, que afectaría todo ese saturado ámbito.  
****Y así fue, poco después de las diez de esa noche. Uno de los Perros Daneses que había ido con los otros al Mi Palacio, al salir del Hotel tuvo un principio de intoxicación por el cambio de aire. Y aunque los demás ya se habían recuperado con la atmósfera particular del salón, el Perro sentía algo en la garganta que sólo podía quitarse de una manera. Cuando el Danés ya no pudo aguantarse más...  
****...No llegó a toser cuatro veces. En la primera, todos levantaron la cabeza; a la segunda, volvieron horrorizados la vista hacia él; y en la tercera, apenas pudieron gritar "¡Noooooo!", antes de la explosión que terminó con el Hotel "Abajo".  
****  
Una evidencia encontrada posteriormente reveló que había algunos Perros y Gatos nacidos de padres desterrados, otros adoptados por padres falsos, y seguramente miembros de otras Comunidades en la misma situación. ****Pero también mostró cuántos integrantes de cada Pueblo concurrían allí: por un lado, tres Anacondas, quince Armadillos y Armadillonas, once Conejos y Conejas, catorce Gatos y Gatas, once Comadrejones y Comadrejas, nueve Lobos y Lobas, veintiún Perros y Perras, diecisiete Ratas y Ratesas.  
****Luego, doce Aguarás Guazúes y Zorras Coloradas, once Boas y Viboresas de las Vizcacheras, once Carayás y Carayesas, dos Caballos, cinco Cerdos y Cerdas, diez Carneros y Ovejas, nueve Curidyus y Viboresas, ocho Corales y Viboresas, doce Chivos y Cabras, un Cóndor y dos Condoresas, seis ****Flamencos y Flamenquesas, dos Gallinas, tres Lobos Marinos, dos Llamas, diez Osos y Osas Hormigueros, tres Pumas, cuatro Tucanes, seis Toros y Vacas, cinco Víboras de la Cruz, doce Yaguaretés y Tigresas, y ocho Zorros que manejaban el Hotel pero que tampoco perdían ocasión de unirse al grupo de huéspedes.  
****Cuando alguien nacía era llevado a un cuarto contiguo, donde permanecía hasta que pudiera participar de las Relaciones Libres del Salón, siendo criado por la que quisiera, en el momento que quisiera.  
****Ahora, sin embargo, todo eso había terminado; o mejor aún, empezado a acelerar un proceso que luego resurgiría con más fuerza, en el momento y lugar adecuados.**

**Día 73 (20/1)**

**Por lo pronto, fueron pocos los que tuvieron el ánimo suficiente como para tener una Relación Simple o Múltiple. ****Una de esas raras excepciones fue la Coneja Negra, quien logró estar en su casa con dos Blancos y un Siamés.**

**A ocho días de finalizado el castigo de Albino, Turquesa y Kahchi (con el Gato viejo) se encaminaron hacia el Robledal para reencontrarse, por fin, con el Lobo blanco y con Lucero.**


	12. El Signo de Turquesa

**Día 73 (20/1)**

**"Querido Juliano :  
****Te escribo nuebamente para pedirte que vos hagas lo mismo con tus padres y conmigo.  
****Desde que te fuiste con la Gata Persa , todos esperamos que te acuerdes de nosotros y vuelbas a casa . O sea mama y papa tanbien , pero me pidieron que te escriva para no tener problemas directamente con tu Gata .  
****Firma ... ****Jacinto****".**

**Esta era la carta de un Armadillo a su hermano, el cual como se ve, se había casado con una Gata Persa (esto había ocurrido en la segunda etapa); y ahora Jacinto no dejaba de intentar que él volviera a su hogar.****Casi al mismo tiempo, Turquesa, el Chihuahua y el padre de Clarita llegaron al Robledal. Albino, el Lobo blanco, corrió hacia ellos apenas los vio en la distancia.  
****-¡Turquesa... Kahchi! -exclamó. -¡Por fin regresaron! ¿Qué les pasó? -Y faltó poco para que se pusiera a llorar; pero la Gata y el Perrito le refirieron los sucesos de los últimos días y Albino acabó por comprender.  
****-Pasa que... -se disculpó- ...Esperaba encontrarlos aquí al volver del juicio. Y al no verlos, no hice más que extrañarlos. Pero vengan, seguramente querrán descansar.  
****Y así la Gata y el Chihuahua volvieron a casa de su amigo; así también el padre de Clarita conoció a Lucero. Pero tal vez un manto de piedad lo ayudaba a olvidar que tiempo atrás el Gato que se había comprometido con su hija había amado a esa Loba, provocando aunque indirectamente la acometida del Perro Mastín y los Lobos (Albino y Destructor) en el Callejón.  
****Ni siquiera dijo nada al ver a los hijos de Lucero, ya bastante crecidos y todos menos uno con toda la apariencia de Gatos. A esa altura, los dos menores, que más aspecto de Lobos tenían por fuera y por dentro -en el caso del menor- comenzaban a mirar con buenos ojos a las jóvenes Lobas nacidas con la última primavera.  
****Volviendo al Gato viejo, nadie podía saber si pensaba en todo su mundo perdido, o en Clarita, o en Sara -su esposa- que había terminado viviendo hasta donde él tenía conocimiento en compañía de un Zorro.  
****Por otro lado, una Gata Atigrada prima segunda suya se había casado en la primera etapa con un Comadrejón; y un Gato Negro sobrino suyo, con una Coneja Blanca en la segunda.**

**Día 74 (21/1)**

**Un poco más animado luego de pasear por varios lugares del Bosque, el padre de Clarita volvió al pueblo de los Gatos.****Mientras tanto, Albino llamó a Turquesa y, juntando coraje, le habló a solas de su deseo creciente de hace nueve días o más.  
****-Hace como dos semanas, que no soy el Jefe... -confesó también. -Renuncié voluntariamente, cuando me di cuenta de que no podía estar sin Leonela. Pero aún así los esperé a ustedes... A ti y a Kahchi, porque el San Bernardo no me permitía hablar con Lucero de acuerdo con el veredicto, y después ella y yo nos distanciamos. Por eso quería hablar con vos o con Kahchi... Si no, hace rato que estaría con la Gata en Cerro Corá... ¿Qué puedo hacer ahora, Turquesa?  
****-Ay, ay, ay, pobre Lobo -repitió ella las palabras que había usado muchos días antes, cuando él se había encontrado con Lucero en el Hotel "Harlem" -...Lo único que puedo aconsejarte es que tengas un poco más de paciencia, y controles tus estados de ánimo hasta que estés en condiciones de volver a ****verla.  
****-¿Piensas que estoy así por el Efecto Negativo?  
****-No sé; puede que sí... Pero aun en ese caso no eres el primero que enloqueció de amor por una Gata, así que no te preocupes demasiado. Eso sí: conviene que hagas lo que te dije para no quedar atrapado entre el deseo de estar con ella y la sensación de que es un sueño imposible o un juego prohibido.  
****-Pues por ahora lo único que tengo es el deseo de volver a verla... Vi mi vínculo emocional unido a ella, como un largo rayo rojizo.  
****-¿En serio? ¿Pudiste hacer eso? -Sonrió Turquesa sorprendida.  
****-Sí, desde el momento en que me pareció haber incorporado la Corriente del Amor, aunque creo que perdí la de la Voluntad...  
****-Ah, bueno. Pero parece que recibiste en compensación un regalo igualmente valioso. No tengo que decirte que lo uses lo mejor posible, como hizo cierto Lobo hace muchos años con siete dones que recibió. Al principio tenía muy mala fama, pero después de eso su alma se volvió verdaderamente bella y pura.  
****-¡Vaya! ¿Y dónde vivía ese congénere mío tan especial?  
****-En un pueblito pequeño de la Península de los Gatos... Pero vuelvo a decirte, mi querido Lobito blanco, que si controlás en cierto modo la Corriente del Amor, podés hacer lo que hizo ese Lobo, y mucho más.  
****-Bueno, tal vez esto te parezca bien para empezar... Kahchi está jugando con Tigre y Rayado, ¿No?  
****-Sí; Lucero los llevó a las Cavernas y él los acompañó... ¿Por qué?  
****-Pues, hasta ahora sólo veo los vínculos emocionales; vi el mío, conectándose en la distancia a mi Leonela, el de Lucero con Rayo, el del San Bernardo con una Perra Afgana... Y acabo de ver el tuyo, Turquesa, unido fuertemente a Kahchi. Pero hace tiempo imaginé que esto podía pasar, porque me di cuenta una vez de que el Chihuahua te amaba.  
****Y dejando a la Siamesa con sus pensamientos, fue al Claro del Bosque Abierto para escribirle a Leonela que muy pronto iría a Cerro Corá y volverían a estar juntos.**

**Ese mismo día, pero en la Ciudad, la Gata Dorita (ex Gata del Sector Viejo por resolución extrema) lo pasó hablando con Sara y luego, tras buscar a varios de los Gatos desterrados, fue con una propuesta en mente a su propio pueblo. Había intentado en un principio hablar con las demás Gatas, pero por el momento estaban ocupadas buscando sus romances pasajeros con Perros, Conejos, Ratas y otros, o bien estaban embarazadas como ella y no querían atender otros asuntos. ****Entonces no quiso perder más tiempo y fue a hablar con los Gatos desterrados, para preguntarles si en el fondo no querían ser admitidos nuevamente por su Pueblo.  
****Por desgracia para la Gata Gris, mientras intentaba hablar con los suyos le llegaron tres Zorritos (uno, uno y una) de aquella relación con el Zorro a quien había visitado por siete días.  
****Como queriendo mantenerse ajeno a todo esto, el Gato Blanqui-Negro buscó y consiguió una relación con una Coneja Angora, dos Conejas Grises y tres Plateadas Inglesas.**

**Día 75 (22/1)**

**Mientras Dorita era insultada y rechazada por sus congéneres (sólo Ágata Norma Verna, Russian Blue pariente muy cercana suya le abriría sus puertas) la Coneja Negra tenía un encuentro con cuatro Gatos Siameses.**

**Día 76 (23/1)**

**-¡Albino!  
****-¿Sí, Jefe Tostado?  
****-Allí en el Claro de los Lobos hay una Gata Gris...  
****"dice que busca a Turquesa, que necesita ayuda... Y que acaba de tener tres Zorritos. -Ellos habían quedado a cargo de una Collie en el Sector Viejo.  
****-Pero, ¿Estás seguro de lo que oíste, o...?  
****-No del todo; cuando le pedí que me explicara eso, apenas dijo dos o tres palabras y se desmayó.  
****-Bueno, voy a buscar a Turquesa.**

**La Siamesa le enseñaba nuevamente juegos con números a Platino y sus dos hermanos, cerca del límite con el Bosque del Sur, cuando oyó la voz de Albino llamándola.  
****-Ya se le declara... -Susurró Tigre cuando la Gata se alejó.  
****-No, seguro que se casa con Tostado... Nuestra hermanita, la Jefa del Robledal.  
****-Cierto, Albino ya ni es el Jefe, y a la que quiere es a la Gata rayada.  
****-¿Mamá Lucero hará la torta de bodas?  
****Pero ya la Siamesa llegaba al lado de Albino.  
****-¿Qué? ¿Ocurre algo grave?  
****-Nuestro Jefe encontró en el Claro a una Gata Gris; le dijo que te buscaba, que había tenido Zorritos, y luego se desmayó.  
****"allí está. ¿La conoces?  
****Turquesa, que caminaba pensativa, casi dio un salto al levantar la vista y reconocer a la recién llegada.  
****-¡Dorita!  
****-¡AAAAAAAAAAH! -Fue lo único que pudo decir la Gris al volver en sí. -Ah, perdón, sos vos, Turquesa. Hace días, que estoy buscándote; y hace más de un mes, que no soy Dorita. Sólo la Gata del Sector Viejo... Que tuvo incontables encuentros con Ratas, Conejos, Perros, Zorros, Comadrejones, Armadillos... (un número creciente de Lobos iba acercándose hasta el borde del Claro mientras ella hablaba y lloraba) ...Que estuvo con el Lobo Cepillo en su harén del Hotel "Harlem", que fue al sur para estar con las Águilas... Hasta que ellos... Ellos me sometieron, y...  
****-Ellos... ¿Quiénes, Dorita?  
****-¡Ya ni me acuerdo...!, eran... ¡Parecían bárbaros, todos contra mí! -La Gata Gris casi volvió a perder la cabeza y el conocimiento. Turquesa se apresuró a evitar que eso ocurriera, rodeándola con un brazo y masajeándole lentamente el entrecejo en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. En ese momento llegó Kahchi y se enteró por Ceniza de lo que ocurría; luego se acercó a las dos Gatas.  
****-Cuando me echaron del pueblo de los Gatos -siguió Dorita-, donde también tuve tres Zorritos, estuve buscándote hasta que el Perro Moreno me dijo que estabas en el de los Lobos... Así es que llegué al Robledal a pedir tu ayuda.  
****Y con palabras que aún le dolían al salir, le expuso abiertamente su problema, común a todos los Gatos desterrados. Quisieran o no reintegrarse, se les negaba ese derecho por ser los "Sin hogar, que buscaban los placeres de la vida en las casas y los hoteles del Sector Viejo".  
****-¿Y no mandaron a nadie, para conseguir esa autorización? -Preguntó Turquesa.  
****-Yo misma fui, por mi propia voluntad; al principio traté de convencer a las demás Gatas para que me apoyaran, pero ninguna quiso hacerlo. Las que no iban a tener Perritos o Armadillitos, estaban pensando con quién tendrían su próximo encuentro. Con los Gatos tuve un poco más de suerte, pues muchos en el fondo querían volver a su pueblo. Pero cuando fui a pedir por mí y por los demás, me echaron, insultándome y persiguiéndome hasta que pude llegar al barrio de los Conejos.  
****-¿Pero qué pasó con tus Zorritos? -Le preguntó ahora la Siamesa Seal Point.  
****-Los llevaron al Sector Viejo, para que los criara una Perra Collie... Bueno, creo que en realidad buscaban una Zorra, y luego al aparecer la Collie se los dejaron, al ver que ellos la aceptaban, y ella a los Zorritos. Como de todos modos eso ya ocurrió muchas veces, con los que fueron adoptados casi al nacer por padres falsos...  
****-No, Dorita... ¿Cómo hablas así de los que después de todo son tus hijos? ...No sólo tenerlos o concebirlos te convierte en su madre, sino también el criarlos, y sufrir si no están a tu lado.  
****  
Kahchi se acordó en ese momento de su experiencia en Pueblo-Hogar, con la Loba que lo había criado de pequeño... ¿También ella se consideraría su madre? ****Sin embargo (comprendió), su amada Siamesa hablaba al parecer de ambas cosas: traerlos al mundo**_** y**_** hacerse cargo maternalmente de ellos.  
****Y en cuanto a Turquesa... Había llegado a la Ciudad a los tres años, acompañada por Dalia Bhagalpur Almora y Amnat Chiang Rai, dos de sus hermanos mayores. Por esa época -entre dos y tres años- vivió en el Sector Viejo, alternando con Comadrejas, Armadillos y Conejos (más tarde pasaría un tiempo, casi permanente, en el barrio de las Ratas). Pero sus buenas relaciones con algunas Comunidaes no eran sólo de amistad: en realidad, había trabajado haciendo eso mismo con las Ratitas y los Armadillitos que no podían ser criados por sus progenitoras, así como con varios Conejos recién nacidos.  
****Sólo que ahora las Conejas, Zorras, Comadrejas, etc., que aceptaban hacerse cargo de otros en la misma situación, andaban por el Sector Viejo buscando Relaciones Libres mientras vivían -sin el menor grado de parentesco, vínculo o amistad- con un miembro de cualquier Comunidad que hacía las veces de padre.  
****...Y uno de los hijos de la Siamesa (el del medio) seguía viviendo contra su voluntad con sus falsos padres adoptivos : el Comadrejón y la Coneja. Turquesa había decidido ir a buscar a los suyos cuando tuviera oportunidad.  
****  
La Gata Gris se acordó de sus encuentros con Río de Tierra y Pardo y volvió a lamentarse de sus actos.  
****-Pero Dorita... ¿Cómo pudiste caer así en esto? ...Una no es un barril sin fondo.  
****Dentro de su llanto, la antigua Gata del Sector Viejo se rió por unos instantes. Previamente a esto, también, Rayo aplicó a través de Kahchi la Corriente de la Verdad que había incorporado el día 49.  
****Al oír a la Gata, Turquesa pidió cierto tiempo para decidir qué haría y se retiró para hablar con el Chihuahua del asunto.  
****  
-Mira, cachito; vamos a tener que ayudar a Dorita y apoyarla cuando vuelva a la Ciudad. ****También tendremos que hablar con los Gatos desterrados, para hacerles saber que pueden librarse del Efecto Negativo... Pero para eso es preciso confesar nuestro romance  
****-Eeeh... ¿Estás segura, Turquita? -Se rascó el Perrito la cabeza, confundido por las palabras de ella.  
****-Sí, bomboncito; mira, el problema del Efecto Negativo tiene varios... Aspectos. En unos intervienen los Gatos desterrados, y en los otros estamos involucrados nosotros dos, que representamos a los que no tomaron parte en el Efecto Negativo. La cuestión principal en este caso, es el problema en sí, y la dificultad de ellos para salir de él. Ahora, el primer elemento nos corresponde a nosotros: la forma en que lucharemos contra eso, nuestro plan integral de acción.  
****"el segundo, son los propios Gatos desterrados, quienes deben saber que pueden liberarse si lo desean, y los otros, los del Pueblo, que tienen que admitir a aquéllos.  
****"el tercero nos pertenece a nosotros, con nuestra relación no afectada por el Karma del Gato.  
****"el cuarto aspecto debe ser un grupo escogido que trabaje de acuerdo con nuestro plan; y el quinto y último, habrá que buscarlo entre los miembros de las demás Comunidades, afectados por el Efecto Negativo. El grupo que nos ayude no tiene que ser muy numeroso, por lo que estoy pensando en Dorita, en Carme, Owen... Y en vos, por supuesto, mi cachito.  
****-¿Pero crees que vendrán, ellos? ...Y además, ¿Por qué pensaste en mí para formar un grupo?  
****-No me interpretes mal, bombón. Aunque estemos trabajando en conjunto, cada uno de nosotros será una pieza fundamental y única, que podrá sacar lo mejor de sí para ayudar a resolver el problema de Dorita y los demás. Y si no pueden venir Carme y Owen, o alguno de los dos, también podría ser Albino, que está haciendo su propio trabajo con la Corriente del Amor en relación con los recuerdos que tiene de Leonela y su deseo de volver a verla... Pero no, creo que la Comadreja y el Conejo van a ayudarnos más todavía.  
****"ahora, antes de volver con la Gata Gris, quería mostrarte algo... -Habiendo dicho esto desató el lazo de la cinta celeste que rodeaba su cuello, dejando al descubierto el signo de la estrella circunscripta que llevaba grabada arriba del pecho.  
****-¿Qué es eso, Turquita? ...Nunca me dijiste que tenías ese tatuaje.  
****-No, ni siquiera a Rayo le dije nada; porque tiene una clave. Una muy antigua, relacionada con los números. Obsérvala con atención, cachito. En el centro de la estrella de cinco puntas, el 1 y el 3, suman, arriba, 4; y restan abajo 2; exceptuando el 7 y el 6, la combinación de dos cifras de las cinco puntas da como resultado un número equivalente a la suma de uno y de otro; luego pueden encontrarse otras coincidencias, siempre sumando: como 7+15=22; 9+2=11; 8+9=17; 5+11=16; 15+6=21; 6+16=22.  
****"son operaciones de numerología aplicada a ciertos aspectos de la vida. Y en cuanto a las cinco letras, leyéndolas en el orden correcto, representan en cierto modo el Nombre Supremo.  
****-Vaya, pues ando cada vez más desorientado...  
****-Pero es así, Kahchi de mis amores; pues lo que hace mucho era una verdadera ciencia, hoy es muchas veces un simple juego de adivinación de los que hacen las Comadrejas Nómades. Con respecto a Y.H.S.V.H., será mejor que te explique todo más tarde, porque ahora hay mucho para hacer en la Ciudad. Haceme acordar si me olvido.  
****-Bueno, volvamos a buscar a Dorita.  
****La Siamesa parecía tener ya todo planeado; cuando volvió con el Chihuahua al lugar donde esperaba la Gata Gris, declaró:  
****-Pues bien... Iremos Kahchi, tú, y yo. Sin saberlo, hiciste bien en venir a buscarme. Luego te lo explicaré mejor.  
****  
Mientras todo esto ocurría en el Bosque, allá en la Ciudad el Gato Blanqui-Negro aprovechó el día -o lo perdió- junto a una Coneja de cada Raza, como en el día 50. Fue la última vez que pudo tener encuentros de este tipo. ****En el barrio de las Comadrejas, la Coneja Negra era madre en este caso de cuatro Gatitos Atigrados.**

**Día 77 (24/1)**

**Al amanecer, Turquesa, Kahchi y Dorita dejaron el Robledal entre los aullidos de despedida de los Lobos. Owen oyó el vocerío desde el Trebolar y luego afinó el oído, pudiendo oír la voz del Chihuahua. ****Entonces se lanzó a través del Bosque Blanco y los alcanzó cuando ellos recién habían pasado el Claro de los Lobos.  
****Turquesa y el Perrito le explicaron el motivo de su viaje y él se ofreció como acompañante. No mucho después vieron a la Comadreja Carme (venía del Bosque Cerrado en donde iba a desayunar) y ella, al enterarse también de la causa del viaje de la Gata y Kahchi, dejó de buscar su comida y se encaminó con ellos a la Ciudad.  
****Raymond Owen, entretanto, vio a la Comadreja como nunca había imaginado verla, y se quedó tan turbado como podía estarlo un sobrio Conejo Plateado Inglés. Ahora ella estaba tostada por el mismo Sol que coloreaba las flores; sus ojos eran dos gotas de miel silvestre, y su piel tenía el aroma de la ****Menta y del Tilo, que sólo crecían a la sombra del Bosque Cerrado.  
****...Y hasta esa combinación tan pequeña y circunstancial podía resultar irresistible para cualquier integrante de esa Comunidad susceptible de enamorarse.  
****  
Por un acuerdo tácito, Turquesa y Kahchi se detuvieron a la salida del Bosque Abierto y hablaron con los demás del problema de la Gata Gris. Todos estaban sentados en la fresca hierba.  
****El Perrito y la Siamesa les aclararon a los otros tres el verdadero motivo de su viaje.  
****-Después de considerar el problema de los Gatos del Sector Viejo, Kahchi y yo convenimos en que el primer elemento esencial para solucionarlo era luchar contra el Efecto Negativo. Teniendo en cuenta esto, supimos que el segundo elemento -es decir el fondo de la cuestión- era la dificultad de liberación por parte de ellos, de ese Efecto Negativo.  
****"la posibilidad de solución llega con el tercer elemento; es decir, Kahchi y yo. ¿Por qué? ...Porque él y yo nos queremos, pero el lado negativo del Karma del Gato no tiene influencia sobre nosotros. Esto debe servir como prueba de que los Gatos desterrados también pueden revertir, si no evitar, esos efectos negativos.  
****A pesar de haber salido ella misma de todo eso, Dorita dudó y volvió a preguntar -¿Pero cómo lo haremos? ¿Y cómo podremos regresar a nuestro pueblo?  
****-Lo primero se hará entre ustedes, Kahchi y yo; de la reintegración nos encargaremos nosotros dos.  
****Carme, Owen y la Gata Gris declararon entonces que acompañarían a Turquesa y al Chihuahua mientras estuvieran en la Ciudad.  
****-Muy bien... Sigamos pues, nuestro viaje. -Invitó la Siamesa.  
****  
Su entrada por el Sector Sur fue objeto de un recibimiento que nunca habrían soñado tener. A ambos lados de la calle estaban de pie todos los Gatos desterrados y unas cuantas Gatas arrepentidas a último momento; Sara, por supuesto, se encontraba entre ellas. Y la propia calle se veía totalmente ****cubierta de hierbas y flores que ellos mismos habían ido a recoger al Prado. ****Al verlos llegar a los cinco, los saludaron con grandes maullidos y exclamaciones. Turquesa iba delante, con Kahchi a su lado. La Comadreja, Dorita y el Conejo venían un poco más atrás.  
****Cuando llegaron al final del tramo de las flores, la Gata y el Chihuahua llamaron con una señal a todos los Gatos del Sector Viejo. ****En medio de la intersección de dos calles, con los desterrados congregados en derredor, la Siamesa y él comenzaron a dar a conocer sus ideas, reforzándolas luego con la revelación de su amor recíproco, libre sin embargo de toda culpa. ****Algunos no invitados oían también el discurso, desde lejos y escondidos.  
****A pesar del asombro general, la Gata y el Perrito lograron hacerles comprender a los Gatos que, como ellos, podían librarse del Efecto Negativo ya mencionado. No obstante, sabían que iba a resultarles harto difícil, pues para ellos el Karma del Gato había empezado a trabajar mucho antes de que Rayo ****tuviera ese encuentro con la Ratesa y con la Loba. La mayoría había nacido, como el Gato Blanqui-Negro, de padres sin hogar fijo. Y de aquellos infortunados, la mayor parte había seguido conviviendo con Zorros, Conejos, Comadrejas, etc., según el caso o peor aún, según la ocasión. ****Pero los de este último grupo tenían que poder ser aceptados en su pueblo. Tal sería el primer paso de Turquesa y Kahchi; luego seguirían con los que se habían casado en las dos primeras etapas.  
****La Gata y el Perrito llevaron al primer contingente al Callejón y, después de largas deliberaciones, lograron su cometido: todos los hijos de padres desterrados fueron considerados dignos de ser recibidos y aceptados entre los suyos.**

**El Sector viejo -y parte de la Ciudad- se dividió. Llegaron cosas de afuera, y aparecieron leyendas en las paredes en favor o en contra de la Reintegración de los Gatos del Sector.  
****Se conoció la Hermandad de la Cadena. Sus miembros habían sido en sus inicios exclusivamente Zorros, pero con la llegada de Turquesa, el Perrito y su grupo, salieron de la clandestinidad en que habían estado desde su nacimiento, un mes y medio atrás; y empezaron a tomar adeptos de otras Comunidades. ****Al mismo tiempo, la Hermandad se oponía a los planes de la Gata y de Kahchi.  
****Su Jefe propagaba una doctrina según la cual la evolución estaba marcada de acuerdo con lo que cada uno podía ofrecer: de predador (Lobo, Zorro, Anaconda) a herbívoro o presa para predadores (Rata, Conejo), y finalmente árbol... Pues no era otro sino el que casi dos meses atrás, el día 4 (12/11), había oído al Lobo Albino exponer esta idea personal acerca de la Vida, en tiempos en que aún vivía Rayo. ****Aunque él era el Líder material y espiritual, afirmaba haber recibido de un Jefe anterior, ahora mucho más elevado, cierto secreto trascendental que él sólo podría transmitir al futuro conductor de la Logia. La imagen era la de un eslabón creando otro eslabón; de allí el nombre de la Hermandad.  
****También se había aliado con la Comadreja Mati en contra de los planes de Turquesa, para lo cual había puesto al servicio de aquélla a tres Zorros que trabajaban dentro del grupo desde los primeros días.**

**Kahchi fue enviado por la Siamesa para dar la buena noticia a los demás.  
****-Espérame aquí, no me tardaré mucho.  
****-Todo lo que quieras, cachito mío. Tené cuidado cuando cruces el Sector Viejo …  
****-Sí, mi bomboncito... -Y un beso los unió a mitad de camino. Luego el Chihuahua entró al Sector por el barrio de los Conejos.**

**Un Armadillo se integró a la Hermandad de la Cadena; era precisamente Jacinto, el que le había escrito a su hermano para que volviera con él y con sus padres.  
****Cuando entró al lugar donde trabajaba la congregación, el Zorro Líder le formuló un cuestionario para conocer sus características y costumbres.  
****-¿Su nombre?  
****-Jacinto...  
****-Muy bien; desde hoy se llamará Johnatan.  
****-¿Cómo?  
****-Sí, pues el fundador de nuestra Orden se llamaba Johnatan; y todos tenemos ese nombre, por lo tanto usted también lo tendrá. Y dígame ahora... ¿Qué espera de la vida?  
****Jacinto encontró fácilmente la respuesta.  
****-Yo... Daría cualquier cosa por ir a ver cantar a mi compatriota Alfredo Z...  
****-No, no, ¡No! ...Ese es un gran error, Johnatan.  
****-Es cierto. Quisiera que mi hermano volviera; se casó con una Gata Persa y...  
****-¡Tampoco! ...Lo único que debe hacer, para ser un eslabón de la Cadena, es desprenderse de todo y de todos. Yo y todos los demás Zorros somos sus hermanos; y su padre es el fundador de nuestra sagrada Orden. Vaya y traiga todo lo que posee, Johnatan.  
****-Bueno, pero... ¿Y mi madre?  
****El Zorro no esperaba esta pregunta de parte del Armadillo.  
****-Su madre... Es la propia Hermandad, al mismo tiempo hija y esposa de Johnatan, su padre. Así lo dejó establecido aquél que inició toda nuestra doctrina.  
****-¿No fue mi otro padre?  
****-Hum... De pronto hace muchas preguntas. Pues bien, fue San Veredicto, hace más de mil años, el que sentó las bases para crear nuestra Logia, antes de perder la vida por esa noble causa.  
****"ahora vaya a buscar sus cosas de una vez y tráigalas aquí. Porque a cambio conseguirá el secreto que hará perdurar la Cadena por toda la eternidad.**

**Kahchi leyó algo escrito en una pared: "Si no abandonan la Ciudad hoy mismo, considérense muertos", rezaba el mensaje amenazador dirigido sin duda a la Gata y a él. Pero el Chihuahua meditó sobre lo que podía ocurrir y tomó una resolución personal... Mientras, Rayo incorporaba en este caso la ****Corriente Espiritual de la Voluntad. Por el momento, entonces, Kahchi se reunió con Carme, Owen y los Gatos. Les comunicó las buenas nuevas del éxito inicial y todas las voces se elevaron a modo de agradecimiento hacia ellos.  
****A todo esto, la Gata y el Perrito comenzaban a contar con el apoyo de los Conejos y de los Armadillos. ****Pero quedaba aún mucho por hacer, por lo cual Kahchi le pidió a Dorita, Carme y el Conejo que regresaran con él adonde lo esperaba Turquesa.**

**Casi al mismo tiempo, Jacinto hablaba por segunda vez con el Zorro, que estaba con Mati Garicoitz.  
****-Bueno, hermano Johnatan... Antes de permitirle ingresar, tengo que hacerle otras preguntas.  
****¿Trajo todo lo que tenía?  
****-Sí, señor.  
****-"Sí, Maestro Johnatan". -Le rectificó el Líder. El Armadillo repitió esto último.  
****-¿Está dispuesto a quedarse con nosotros y no pensar en ver a ningún otro Ser viviente nunca más?  
****-Este... Pues...  
****-¡Responde, zopenco! -Intervino la Comadreja. Jacinto se sobresaltó.  
****-¡Sí, Maestro Johnatan!  
****-Bueno... ¿Hizo alguna vez algo malo? ¿Robó alguna cosa? ¿Tiene antecedentes?  
****-No... Le juro que no hice nada de eso. Y si quiere asegurarse de que tengo padres, puede ir a mi casa para comprobarlo ...  
****-¿Eh...? ¿Sus padres? ...Ah, sí; en ese caso tiene **_**dos antecedentes**_**, ¿No? ...Pero puedo dar por contestadas todas las preguntas. Ahora, Johnatan, sólo le queda pronunciar el Sagrado Juramento.  
****Y el Armadillo -que ya había entregado todo lo que poseía- luego de jurar perfecto silencio recibió una hora después el secreto que mantendría la Cadena firme y resplandeciente hasta el fin de los Tiempos: una botellita de líquido lustra metales exclusividad de Pink Plastic, como gentileza para la prosperidad de la Logia.****Mientras Jacinto esperaba ese misterioso objeto, he aquí que el Conductor de la Hermandad hablaba en una habitación con Mati Garicoitz.  
****-Creo que no me contaste aún por qué ingresaste a la Orden, hermana Mati. -Aunque el Jefe había respetado el nombre de la Donostiarra, todas las demás integrantes de la Logia admitidas recientemente se llamaban como ella: eran una Perra Akita Inu, una Ratesa Bandicoot y otras tres Comadrejas. ****Eligiendo así a los nuevos miembros -en total siete Conejos (Angora, Negro, dos Blancos, tres Manchados), el Armadillo y las cinco recién mencionadas- el Líder había tomado adeptos de una sola Cadena de Encarnaciones.  
****La Comadreja le habló de su situación con Carme, Turquesa y Kahchi; luego contó que había hablado con un Zorro, enterándose por medio de él del nacimiento de la Hermandad y su gran labor. ****Entonces él la felicitó. -Hiciste una buena elección, hermana; has venido voluntariamente al sitio donde otros fueron llamados o buscados especialmente. Por eso te mereces un lugar especial: el de Conductora de la Hermandad, para recorrer conmigo el camino iniciado por Johnatan.  
****-Vamos... Venga, Johnatan, que no necesitas esas palabras pa' convencerme...  
****-De todos modos, ¿Qué te parece mi propuesta?  
****-Si me prometes ayudarme con Carme y con los otros.  
****-Haré algo más que eso... -aseguró el Zorro acercándose a ella. -Te daré toda la fuerza que necesitas para vengarte de ellos.  
****-Vaya, sí que eres convincente, Johnatan; y eso que llevo sangre de Donostia.  
****-Pues yo tengo la del célebre Reynart, quien sometió a una Loba y a una Leona; y doblegó a muchos de aquéllos que querían verlo colgado de los pies.  
****-¿Hablas de Reynart, el Zorro?  
****-Sí... Y ahora quiero que hagamos el ritual que nos hará una sola carne, y...  
****-Sigues gastando palabras, hombre. ¡Al grano!  
****...Pero si algo terminó formalizándose entre los dos, de momento nadie lo supo en la Ciudad.**

**Al darse cuenta del engaño, el Armadillo defraudado se sumó al grupo de Turquesa, Kahchi y los otros, ofreciéndose voluntariamente en representación de su Comunidad. Cuatro miembros del Sector Viejo llegaron ahora, al sitio de reunión, dirigidos por el Chihuahua.  
****El nuevo integrante se dio a conocer -la Gata ya había enamorado a muchos- y faltó poco para que el Efecto Negativo cayera con todo su peso sobre el pobre Armadillo, que hasta el día anterior casi no había hecho otra cosa que divertirse. ****Al ver su situación, la Siamesa le aconsejó...  
****-Para librarte de ese estado interno, tenés que ser fuerte por dentro; si esto no es posible, tenés que enfrentarlo como a un enemigo. Si esto tampoco da resultado, podés negar su existencia o, en último caso, estudiar a fondo su esencia.  
****El Armadillo entonces logró sobreponerse; más tarde se convertiría en un buen amigo y aliado.  
****Tras las palabras de la Gata, incluso Kahchi se quedó mirándola igual que si fuera una desconocida. ****Pero ella volvió hacia él unos ojos dulcemente entornados para preguntar, con voz susurrante.  
****-¿Vamos a comer algo?  
****Y el Chihuahua se acercó a la Siamesa aliviado, para responderle hablándole al oído; esa era su Turquesa, la que él bien conocía y amaba.  
****  
En el barrio de los Conejos, desde ese momento el Efecto Negativo dejó de tener influencia. La Coneja Negra, con los cuatro Gatitos Atigrados que tuvo el día anterior y todos los anteriores, trató de encontrar a éstos últimos (tres Blancos, cinco Siameses y tres Negros) y se propuso terminar con sus ****encuentros con Gatos. ****Después de los Atigrados, aun vendrían cuatro Birmanos y tres Siameses, de sus relaciones de los días 61 y 75.  
****Casi al mismo tiempo, Rayo aplicó la Corriente Espiritual de la Providencia.**

**Día 77 (Noche)**

**Por una hora, Turquesa, Kahchi y su pequeño grupo descansaron, para organizar luego el trabajo del día siguiente. Mientras aún duraba el descanso, la Gata hablaba con los demás sobre las nuevas Hermandades, refiriéndose en modo indirecto a la de la Cadena.  
****-Todos nosotros deberíamos practicar lo que anuncian, cada uno a su modo, los Jefes de esas Hermandades; todos tendríamos que aprender por nuestros propios medios, lo que ellos nos muestran para atraernos. Deberíamos en fin, estudiar las mismas ciencias que ellos usan para ofrecernos su ayuda, y ser nuestros propios Jefes...  
****Luego -en ese mismo intervalo- conversaron Turquesa y Kahchi por un lado; Carme y Owen por el otro; y Dorita se dedicó a su aseo diario mientras Jacinto parecía dormir.  
****La Siamesa y el Chihuahua intuyeron de pronto que Rayo había estado trabajando con las Corrientes Espirituales a través de él. Entonces el Perrito debió mirar en el fondo de su corazón para saber si era realmente él quien amaba a Turquesa. ****Pero la Gata sí lo amaba a él; al Chihuahua, como más tarde el Perrito confirmó al preguntarle sobre eso.  
****-Ni vos ni yo podíamos imaginar que Rayo estaba usándote, por decirlo así, como vehículo físico para incorporar o aplicar las Corrientes Espirituales. Y yo tampoco lo sabía cuando empecé a quererte. -Le respondió ella como para tranquilizarlo respecto de tal cuestión.  
****Volviendo luego ambos sobre el tema de la idea que el Zorro había asimilado y aprovechado acerca de la evolución, la Gata Siamesa explicó también cómo cada Ser poseía mayor "Complejidad Causal" a medida que se acercaba a la última Encarnación; pues su responsabilidad crecía al mismo ****nivel que su libertad de acción.  
****-Perdón, no es exactamente "libertad", sino que se acerca a capacidad... Posibilidad... -Aclaró.  
****-¿Probabilidad?  
****-Sí, seguramente es eso, cachito. Bueno, todavía nos queda un rato libre... Déjame recostarme contra tu cuerpo para que descansemos.  
****El Chihuahua aceptó, por supuesto.**

**Día 78 (25/1)**

**Carme, Dorita, Owen y el Armadillo fueron a sus respectivos pueblos para anunciar que lo negativo del Karma del Gato podía revertirse. La Comadreja se destacó por su demostración de voluntad al querer hacerse oír en un grupo esencialmente hostil, en tanto que la Gata Gris evidenció su osadía al atreverse a llevar la noticia a su pueblo, siendo lo que había sido.  
****Owen demostró que podía hablar o guardar silencio según le convenía, y el Armadillo hizo lo propio al saber de todo lo referido al Efecto Negativo.  
****Roque, el segundo hijo de Turquesa y Rayo, vio a la Gata del Sector Viejo vestida aún con el traje azul que usaba en esos días, y le dio un patatús del que tardó en volver. Cuando lo consiguió, empezó a seguirla con propuestas que nada tenían que ver con la difícil situación de los Gatos desterrados. Le hizo ****también un montón de promesas de amor tímidas y casi disimuladas a ella, que había atrapado decenas de corazones en su Hotel "Mi Palacio".  
****  
Después del mediodía, tres emisarios se reunieron frente a la casa del Conejo con Turquesa y con Kahchi; a la Gata Gris volverían a verla recién en un futuro tiempo de reencuentros. Ahora en cambio, mientras la Siamesa y el Perrito hablaban con Jacinto, Carme y el Conejo mantenían una segunda ****conversación en voz baja.  
****Turquesa sacó el tema de la vibración de cada cosa y de cada Ser.  
****-Además de la Complejidad Causal que le mencioné a mi bomboncito, todo lo que vive y lo que no, tiene también un nivel interno de actividad -que se incrementa en cada Encarnación- y que se denomina Vibración. Esta actividad, como sabemos, se manifiesta a nivel físico, mental, espiritual, y otros aspectos más profundos de la existencia.  
****-Sí, es lo que yo digo siempre... -Intervino Jacinto. La Gata y Kahchi se quedaron mirando al Armadillo, sorprendidos y sonriendo.  
****-¿En serio? -Preguntó ella.  
****-Claro... Todo baila.  
****-¿Cómo? -Turquesa se veía divertida.  
****-Miren las nubes: ¿Ven cómo bailan en el cielo? ...Ahora piensen en las estrellas, que también bailan siguiendo a las nubes. Y lo mismo hacen los Peces grandes y pequeños, las plantas, las Aves, las olas, los árboles... Todo.  
****-Nunca había oído una idea como la tuya, Jacinto -comentó entonces la Siamesa, sonriente. -De todos modos, creo que te la acepto en reemplazo de la mía, tradicional.  
****A todo esto, la Gata y el Chihuahua tenían un argumento mucho más fuerte: los Conejos y los Armadillos querían a los Gatos desterrados fuera de sus respectivos barrios, por el bien de todos. Y la cuestión comenzó a ser examinada más a fondo en el pueblo de los Gatos. Los cinco miembros del grupo, entretanto, permanecían en el barrio donde vivía Raymond Owen.  
****En cierto momento, Kahchi olfateó algo y, al reconocer de quién se trataba le dijo a Turquesa:  
****-Acabo de acordarme... Tengo que ir a decirle algo al Jefe de los Perros. Conviene que vayas al Callejón, con los tuyos y el resto del grupo, hasta que se haya solucionado todo.  
****-¿Y cómo nos encontraremos luego?  
****-Yo estaré en el pueblo de los Gatos. Por favor, prométeme que me esperarás allá.  
****-Claro, cachito de bombón... Te lo prometo.  
****-Gracias, Turquita. Ahora... Quisiera que nos despidiéramos como lo hacemos siempre.  
****...Ante varias miradas de gente visible -y escondida también- se besaron, desafiando una vez más al Efecto Negativo. ****Turquesa cruzó el límite del pueblo de los Gatos seguida por Jacinto, Owen y Carme; cada cinco o seis pasos volvía la cabeza, sonriendo en dirección al Chihuahua. Finalmente desapareció tras una esquina.  
****Kahchi siguió mirando durante varios minutos el sitio por donde ella había pasado; sentía el alma sacudiéndose como un Caballo salvaje, pero echó a andar y -mientras Rayo aplicaba la Corriente de la Voluntad- se internó por las calles del Sector Viejo con la idea de llegar al barrio de las Comadrejas.**

**En ese momento comenzó una incógnita, casi una intriga, que duraría más de diez meses. ****Dos Zorros vieron a Kahchi y se lanzaron sobre él. El Chihuahua trató de defenderse; no era allí donde tenía que estar. Pero luego entre los dos lo dominaron y lo llevaron como prisionero al Sector Portuario.  
****A menos de tres calles, la vieja Mati y tres Zorros de la Hermandad rodearon a otro Chihuahua. Estos atacaron a su vez al Perrito, que sólo alcanzó a devolver algunos mordiscos. Pero bastó para que ellos, furiosos, lo mordieran en la espalda y le quebraran el cuello al sacudirlo violentamente.  
****-Miren, muchachos, parecen los restos de un "Corpus Disaster".  
****-¡Já! ... ¡Yo diría más bien, los de una nueva especie de "Canis Minor"!  
****-Venga, ya es suficiente... -los llamó la Comadreja. -Venid de una vez y traedlo al Tórtolo éste.  
****Uno de ellos levantó al Perrito entre sus dientes y los cuatro se dirigieron al barrio de los Zorros.  
****Ahora, Kahchi había desaparecido, y un Chihuahua inocente había muerto por la causa de Turquesa; pero ya la idea del sacrificio de aquél cambiaría la suerte de los Gatos desterrados.**


	13. Todo Final es un Cambio

**Día 78 (25/1)**

**Hasta ese momento, los Gatos y las Gatas que habían sido condenados al destierro eran usados por los habitantes del Sector Portuario, de Cangreso y del Sector Viejo (excepto Murciélagos), pero especialmente Comadrejas, Zorros, Comadrejones y Zorras, para tener con ellos aventuras fugaces e incluso vivir en pareja bajo el mismo techo, como el caso de los que se habían casado en las dos primeras etapas.  
****El acto de Rayo, la relación de Leonela con Albino, la destrucción del Hotel "Harlem", el encuentro de Turquesa con Rayo y con Kahchi, la Paz de la Hoja y de la Piedra; el ataque al barrio de las Ratas, la declaración de amor del Chihuahua, el caso de Dorita, el robo del collar y la llegada del Jefe Collie al Sector Viejo habían influido de uno u otro modo en el aspecto general del Efecto Negativo.  
****Luego el deseo de Albino por la Gata, el nacimiento del amor en Turquesa, la recuperación del collar, la partida de Carme y Owen con la Siamesa y Kahchi, y la búsqueda de Dorita en el Bosque a raíz de su terrible experiencia del anterior día 71, traerían la reintegración parcial de los Gatos, la división de gran parte de la Ciudad en dos bandos opuestos en cuanto a intereses y la desaparición de Kahchi, acompañada por la muerte de un Chihuahua.  
****Esto iba a provocar a su vez una cadena de acontecimientos corta, pero fortísima y eficaz como un ladrido... Si bien nadie había hablado nunca de algo llamado el Karma del Perro.  
****  
Turquesa volvió al lugar donde estaba decidiéndose el futuro de los Gatos que aún quedaban en el Sector Viejo. Todavía no había nada resuelto, pero un análisis no muy profundo revelaba igualmente una tendencia hacia la aceptación, la vuelta de aquéllos a su pueblo.  
****La Gata esperó durante varias horas el regreso de Kahchi (por primera vez deseó tener hijos del Chihuahua) y la mente de Turquesa se colmó con imágenes de ella y el Perrito entregados a un amor de mil rostros.  
****Por otro lado, sabía que estaba por cumplir ocho años, y -aunque no se lo había dicho a nadie- tenía ilusiones de poder casarse con Kahchi cuando hubiera desaparecido el Efecto Negativo.  
****Fue el Conejo quien le avisó a la Siamesa que algo no andaba bien.  
****-Carme estuvo recorriendo de incógnito su barrio... Y ella ha percibido muy sospechosos movimientos.  
****Turquesa le preguntó si eso tenía que ver con la llegada de ellos a la Ciudad.  
****-No somos seguros, pero nosotros seguiremos averiguando. Yo quiero darte un consejo, antes de yo irme: no te muevas de aquí hasta nosotros estar de regreso; no importa lo que pase. ¿Harás tú eso?  
****-Sí, los esperaré aquí; como le prometí a mi bomboncito.  
****-Me parece bien. Te veo luego.  
****-Hasta luego. -Lo despidió la Siamesa, no muy alegre y un poco avergonzada consigo misma. Ella, una Gata del más puro linaje y de profunda filosofía, había deseado tener hijos del que sin embargo era el mejor Perro que había conocido desde su llegada a la Ciudad.  
****Turquesa pensó en ello y se entristeció, sin saber que el Karma del Gato había empezado a trabajar en ella desde que aceptara la declaración de amor del Chihuahua, la noche del día 50.  
****  
Poco más de media hora después, vio al Conejo llegar a todo correr y con expresión de angustia. Esto hizo que ella empezara a inquietarse por las noticias que seguramente traía su amigo.  
****Owen le contó que Carme y él encontraron el mensaje amenazador de los Zorros; y que había otro cerca del primero, cuyo significado preferían ignorar. Decía: "Si la Gata y los otros no se van, encontrarán una parte de él en cada rincón del Sector Viejo".  
****Aparentemente el Plateado Inglés no había llegado a comprender del todo la nueva amenaza, pero Turquesa palideció y luego de gritar "¡No!", se lanzó en desesperada carrera hacia el barrio de los Zorros.  
****Owen intentó advertirle que podía caer directamente en una trampa, pero ya era tarde... La Gata desapareció dando la vuelta por una esquina.**

**Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde; por más de una hora había estado buscándolo a cara descubierta, escondiéndose únicamente para llorar cuando la idea de la muerte del Chihuahua se apoderaba de ella.  
****Finalmente oyó unas voces; saltó al techo de una casa y se asomó por el ángulo del tejado, pues estaba en una esquina.  
****Envuelta en sudor frío vio a un grupo de Zorros que parecían estar buscándola... Pero que daban vueltas alrededor del cuerpo del Perrito muerto. Con un gemido ahogado se volvió y corrió por los techos hasta que el dolor apenas contenido se le escapó en un grito que el viento llevó muy lejos de allí.  
****Un poco más tarde, algo más desahogada, regresó a la casa de la esquina.  
****No había tiempo ni motivos para elaborar un plan de rescate; sólo sentía que debía arriesgarse para llevarse limpiamente a su amado Perrito y ser -en cualquier caso- tan fría y mortífera como una Serpiente.  
****Eso sería todo, así que saltó del tejado y avanzó en silencio hacia los Zorros.  
****Ellos, al verla, le exigieron que se detuviera mientras dos de los Zorros, que eran tres, amenazaron con llevarse al Chihuahua para cumplir con el castigo prometido.  
****En ese instante, Turquesa olvidó por completo lo que era y se sintió retornar a un estado primitivo: el de la madre primigenia de todo su Pueblo (o de todos los Perros), luchando para recuperar a su primer hijo al cual, aunque estuviera muerto, sabía que podía hacerlo volver a la vida por medio de un ritual olvidado.  
****Fue en tales circunstancias que la Gata arremetió contra los Zorros, después de emitir un sonido que parecía salir de todo su ser, como el eco de un rugido lanzado en alguno de aquellos primitivos refugios.  
****Saltó sobre uno de ellos y le abrió el cuello de una dentellada. Él se revolvió para librarse de Turquesa... Pero la segunda carga de ella fue como la caída de una chispa en una pila de troncos secos.  
****A uno de los que la habían amenazado, lo arañó hasta casi hacerle perder la razón; y a los otros dos los llenó con marcas de dientes... Todo esto en menos de quince segundos.  
****El primer Zorro no tardó en abandonar la lucha, y los demás lo siguieron. La Gata quedó pues dueña del terreno. Caminó penosamente hasta llegar al lado del Chihuahua (el Perrito estaba realmente irreconocible), y se recostó junto a él para hablarle en susurros como si él sólo estuviera durmiendo y ella no quisiera despertarlo. Luego lo llevó con cuidado al Refugio que había usado con Kahchi mientras los dos buscaban el collar de Clarita.  
****Si bien le había comentado a Kahchi que no creía conservar mucho de la sangre de la Cobresa Sagrada (Kanpur Amravati Naja, esposa de su abuelo materno Lampang Sai Yok), tal vez en este caso había vuelto a surgir.**

**Día 78 (Noche)**

**Uno de los Gatos desterrados la vio y -al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado- corrió a dar la mala noticia por el barrio de los Conejos y el de los Armadillos. Luego regresó al sitio donde estaban los que aún esperaban autorización y los puso igualmente al tanto de todo.  
****Esa noche, el silencio se durmió; y en el sueño vio mensajeros furtivos.**

**Día 79 (26/1)**

**Ahora, los acontecimientos se desencadenaron abiertamente, al tiempo que fueron descubiertos los mensajes en contra de Turquesa y Kahchi.  
****Los Gatos del Sector Viejo, junto al grupo de Armadillos y Conejos, les declararon la guerra a los Zorros. Estos últimos aceptaron apoyados por las Comadrejas (dirigidas por Mati, claro) y propusieron como campo de batalla los Bosques del Sector Moderno... Ellos eran los más fuertes, pero sólo pelearían por algo que debía desaparecer, en tanto que los retadores lucharían por la reintegración, por Turquesa, por Kahchi -a quien hasta los Zorros creían muerto-, y por el sentimiento de cólera que esto les producía.  
****Sólo unos pocos entre los aliados del Sector Viejo conocían esa parte de la Ciudad; no obstante los tres grupos aceptaron y comenzaron a operar bajo la dirección de unos Conejos baquianos.  
****  
Los dos bandos ya iban acercándose entre sí, estudiándose; unas veces avanzando, otras retrocediendo para ir mejorando el plan de ataque. ****Por fin quedaron frente a frente, cerca del Monumento a los Comadrejones.  
****Casi todos los que estaban en condiciones de luchar se encontraban allí: el grupo de los Zorros, con los Comadrejones y las Comadrejas a ambos lados; en el bando contrario los Gatos, apoyados por los Conejos y respaldados en la retaguardia por los Armadillos (dirigidos por Jacinto y supervisados en cuestiones estratégicas por Carme), que habían traído además un pequeño pero temible batallón, el cual intervendría entre ellos y los dos ejércitos de vanguardia.  
****Cuando resonó el grito de guerra tradicional de los Comadrejones del sector de San Sebastián, el aire cambió para dar inicio a la batalla al ritmo de "Leave And Let Die"; en el momento más violento el combate tuvo el de "Highway Star", y culminó con el de "Air Heads".  
****El balance que siguió a la batalla tiñó al Sector Viejo de gris. Dos o tres Gatos yacían en el terreno donde había tenido lugar el enfrentamiento, y de los sobrevivientes ninguno quedaba ileso. ****La mayoría de los Conejos habían sido llevados -ya fuera muertos o vivos- al Sector Portuario, entre los dientes de los Zorros... Habían desaparecido, lo mismo que doce Armadillos.  
****Claro que en el bando contrario también se produjeron bajas: los Gatos lograron acabar con más de veinte Zorros y cerca de cuarenta Comadrejones. Por otro lado, el pequeño ejército que habían convocado los Armadillos (las Ratas de Alcantarilla) fue para los Zorros y sus aliados como un dardo venenoso sin antídoto posible.  
****Y aún ocurrió otra cosa, que por el momento nadie llegó a notar. Durante la contienda, una Gata Gris persiguió y dio muerte a uno de los Zorros, a pesar de ver a otros enemigos más cerca. ****En realidad, Clarita -antigua prometida de Rayo- encontró en el Zorro el alma del Perro Mastín, por lo cual nuevamente se cobró venganza. ****La primera vez había sido el día 43, cuando Clarita -en este caso por medio de un Perro Dálmata- ultimó a una Gata Abisinia, la cual iba a ser su esposa, y se hizo matar poco después por un Perro Gran Danés... Sólo que en este día 79, Turquesa sospecharía algo del asunto, al escuchar sobre esto y ****encontrar semejanzas entre los dos acontecimientos.**

**El Jefe de los Perros, al enterarse de tales desórdenes, volvió al Sector Viejo donde -según pensaba- aplicaría su ley más severa. ****Sus Gran Daneses lo acompañaban. En cambio el Rey de las Ratas se encontraba en los Bosques del Sector Moderno, junto a un grupo de Perros Afganos que iría a establecerse allí.  
****Se formó rápidamente un tribunal en la Plaza del Centro. Una vez hecho esto, el Jefe Collie empezó a recabar información sobre lo que había pasado por medio de preguntas a Conejos, Comadrejas, Armadillos, Zorros y Gatos del Sector. Cuando estuvo seguro de conocer toda la historia, mandó llamar a ****Turquesa; uno de los Perros Daneses salió en su búsqueda, pero sin éxito.  
****Luego el Jefe interrogó a Mati y a los tres Zorros que mataron al Chihuahua. El interrogatorio se prolongó un rato bastante largo, pero finalmente el Collie consiguió sus confesiones respectivas, por lo cual tomó las medidas extremas: la Comadreja fue expulsada de la Ciudad y los Zorros quedaron ****prisioneros -de por vida- en el pueblo de los Perros. ****También, por intermedio del Jefe Collie, desapareció la Hermandad de la Cadena; su Líder fue obligado a mantener limpia la Plaza del Centro, prestando un servicio útil a la Ciudad. De lo contrario pasaría el resto de su vida encerrado en Cangreso como los otros.  
****El siguiente proceso fue contra los que habían provocado la guerra, pero como no le era posible aplicar la misma pena a cerca de 2300 desterrados -sólo entre Conejos y Armadillos- trató de saber quiénes habían sido los instigadores.  
****-Fuimos los Gatos. -Dijeron éstos.  
****-Los Conejos, Señor.  
****-Los Armadillos, Señor... -Afirmaron a su vez éstos últimos.  
****-Vaya... Esto me hace acordar a cierta historia. -Pensó el Jefe Collie. Y al evocar para sí los detalles del juicio relatado en esa historia, el cual tampoco había llegado a cumplir con su objetivo de señalar uno o más culpables, cayó en la cuenta de que en este caso iba a pasar lo mismo.  
****Entre él y los Daneses resolvieron entonces que ese día fuera declarado feriado obligatorio y sin excepción de ninguna clase para los Conejos y los Armadillos. Con respecto a los Gatos desterrados, ya fueran admitidos o rechazados por su gente, tendrían vedado el acceso al pueblo de los Perros. Y en cuanto a los Zorros, nunca más podrían poner un pie dentro del Sector Viejo; el que lo hiciera, correría la misma suerte que los responsables de la muerte del Perrito (esta ley sólo no afectaba a los Zorritos nacidos allí).  
****Todos los casados y no casados de cualquier Comunidad involucrados en el Efecto Negativo tuvieron la obligación de mantener cultural, material o espiritualmente a los hijos que habían tenido. ****De esto había un Registro completo, con el nombre de cada Armadillo, Comadreja, Conejo, etc., la lista de sus respectivas parejas simples y múltiples, el origen de éstas (pueblo de los Perros), la Raza particular (Airedale Terrier) y el número de hijos que hubieran tenido.  
****El juicio multitudinario terminó con la convocatoria de los Gatos desterrados y de todos los casados y no casados de las distintas Comunidades que habían convivido con ellos en el Sector Viejo. ****El Jefe Collie se mostró indulgente en el caso de los Gatos y Gatas involucrados con Perras y Perros, y amonestó severamente a los de este último grupo.  
****A Dorita le llegó la orden expresa del Perro, de hacerse cargo de todos los hijos que había tenido. ****Aquí también la ayudó Ágata, y lo mismo haría Roque cuando se enterara del asunto. Algo más de un año después -durante el cual alejaría de su mente toda idea de visitar alguno de los Hoteles que conocía tan bien- se casaría con el hijo de Turquesa y Rayo. ****De vuelta en el pueblo de los Gatos, vio que su gente -exceptuando a Ágata Norma Verna- aún la trataba con cierta frialdad. Pero entonces entre los dos contaban las aventuras de ella, asegurando que nunca más pasaría algo así.  
****La Coneja Negra logró encontrar a sus primeros ocho hijos (los tres Blancos y los cinco Siameses), y seguiría buscando a los demás.  
****Tanto Alí Ben-Akhí como el otro Afgano tuvieron que someterse a la pena impuesta por el Jefe Collie a todos los que habían estado casados con Gatas o convivido con ellas. Según trascendió, a causa de la indiscreción reinante, el dueño del numeroso harén había tenido relaciones con 38 de sus 40 Gatas; ****y veinticinco de ellas habían tenido o tendrían hijos del Perro Afgano.  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro por su parte, debía ocuparse de los 575 Gatitos que nacieron -o nacerían- de sus 173 Relaciones Libres.  
****La Comadreja Carme también había declarado a su debido tiempo, tras permanecer en el anonimato entre sus congéneres.**

**Turquesa llevó al Perrito muerto al Callejón. Los que la veían, iban sumándose a su paso o bien llamaban al resto de los Gatos del Sector Viejo.  
****Por fin, todos los que aún no habían sido admitidos entraron con ella al pueblo de los Gatos. El grupo del Callejón brindó a los recién llegados un emotivo recibimiento, y lo mismo hicieron luego los distintos Jefes y Jefas de cada Raza y Clan. Así, los que estaban desterrados fueron nuevamente aceptados.  
****En ese momento, el propio Ente-Rayo aplicó la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón sobre toda la Ciudad, colmándola con los Dones que aquélla ofrecía a través de sus Cualidades y sus Virtudes: Compasión, Transmutación, Misericordia, Liberación y Perdón; Cultura, Refinamiento, Diplomacia y Prudencia.****La liberación definitiva del Efecto Negativo les llegó primero a los Conejos. Después, sucesivamente, a las Ratas, a los Armadillos, a los Perros, a los Gatos, a las Comadrejas, y a los Zorros que pudieron aceptarla.  
****Los tres hijos de Turquesa (uno de ellos bien acompañado) se reunieron con la Siamesa, que pidió como favor especial hacia el Chihuahua que pudiera descansar para siempre en el jardín donde también reposaban algunos familiares de ella como su tío materno (el abuelo de Rayo); los padres, ****abuelos y hermanos de ella descansaban o vivían en Tierra del Thai. Como ya se sabe, sólo Dalia Bhagalpur Almora y Amnat Chiang Rai habían venido con Turquesa a la Ciudad.  
****Dorita se puso un poco triste al enterarse de lo ocurrido con el Perrito; la Siamesa tuvo que escuchar también acerca de lo sucedido recientemente: la batalla en el Sector Moderno y el destino de Mati y de los Zorros que habían matado a "su" Chihuahua. ****Entonces llamó a sus tres hijos y -luego de abrazarlos largamente- habló con ellos con más tristeza que alegría por el reencuentro...  
****-Como ya recordarán, desde pequeños les hice prometer que no matarían a ninguna Rata, en consideración hacia el Rey de ese Pueblo y a su gente; ahora quisiera que esa promesa se extendiera por parte de ustedes a todo Ser viviente. Porque todas las cosas que hacemos están relacionadas con nuestra naturaleza. Un Perro nunca podría maullar; y un Conejo no podría tener más que Conejitos aunque se casara con una Armadillona... El hijo siempre será de la misma naturaleza que el padre. Por lo tanto, los que matan, la Muerte son. Un Ser viviente sabe que puede y debe producir otra vida.  
****"por favor, nunca olviden eso aunque no cumplan la promesa.  
****"ustedes tres... Ester Desiree Candelaria Regina; Roque Ernesto Ubaldo Izhar; Augusto Ariel Alfredo Omar, tienen en sus nombres el de una época futura (para algunos ya presente), pero anunciada y esperada por todas las Criaturas desde hace mucho tiempo. Es por eso que confío en que cumplirán lo ****que les pedí hace unos instantes, para adelantar la llegada de esa etapa, ahora que el Efecto Negativo...**

**En eso, una Gata Negra algo plateada por la edad -que se había separado del grupo recién admitido-, y casi a punto de tener tres Gatitos de su relación del día 57, de Luna Llena, con un Conejo Manchado, fue preguntándole a todos si sabían dónde estaba el Gato viejo. Nadie supo responder de los que habían hablado con ella y al final le preguntó a Turquesa, que sí pudo darle el dato de su paradero (allí mismo, en el Callejón; pero debía esperar su regreso).  
****...Pero en ese momento, la Gata Siamesa comprendió la terrible situación personal que había vivido desde el principio de su relación con Kahchi: había olvidado a sus hijos por el amor de un Perro, y por embarcarse en su gigantesco proyecto de lograr que los Gatos desterrados volvieran a su pueblo. ****Ahora ella tendría que dejar a los únicos por los cuales debería haber vivido. Heroína de muchos y madre descuidada para ellos, debía autocondenarse o dejar que otros lo hicieran; prefirió hacerlo ella misma.**

**Día 79 (Noche)**

**La Gata Negra se sentó a esperar al Gato viejo, cuando todos los demás se habían ido, en el Callejón donde vivía con él hasta su separación... Pues ella -que había interrumpido a Turquesa- no era otra que la esposa de Ariel.  
****Sara siguió esperando. Pasó una hora, y él no volvió; pasaron dos horas más, y un Gato Blanco marfil vino caminando lentamente por el alero de una casa. ****Tenía el corazón dormido y la vista cansada; y parecía vivir sólo gracias a que respiraba.  
****La Gata lo vio y empezó a llorar, aunque hacía mucho tiempo que estaba arrepentida de haber dejado al Gato viejo por aquel Zorro. ****Ella no sabía nada sobre el triste fin de su hija Clarita, por lo cual ambos tuvieron que hablar un buen rato, dejando a un lado el dolor de cada uno.  
****Sara debió contarle sobre su relación posterior con el Lobo Cepillo y con el Conejo Manchado, cuando el mismo Zorro que la había cautivado la abandonó. Él, por su parte, le contó como pudo lo que recordaba de la persecución en el Callejón.  
****Fueron necesarias muchas más palabras, pero al fin lograron superar su situación y fueron a cenar juntos. Escenas como esta se repetían en muchas otras casas y otros tantos lugares del Sector Viejo, de Cangreso y del pueblo de los Gatos; la madre de Rayo logró volver a tener a su esposo, el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado que había estado viviendo con la Comadreja "Carmencita".  
****Con un poco de tristeza, Juliano también se separó de la Gata Persa, la cual después de todo había sido su primer amor aunque ella sí estaba casada, y volvió con su hermano Jacinto y con sus padres.**

**Mati encontró en el Bosque Abierto a Collar de Piedras; le preguntó quién era... "Yo soy la muerte, el tiempo, y la vida" -Respondió él. La Donostiarra le dijo que había tenido que dejar la Ciudad por haber separado -justamente, según ella- a un Perro y una Gata que estaban enamorados. ****Collar empezó a preguntarle cosas para saber qué había sucedido. Al oír que el nombre del Perrito muerto era Kahchi, la invitó a seguir contando su historia fingiendo curiosidad...  
****...Pero al escuchar que "esa Gata descarriada" era Turquesa, le cortó el relato bajando la cabeza como un relámpago para mirarla a los ojos y siseando con la boca entreabierta. Sólo Mati y la cabeza de Collar se mantenían inmóviles como piedras; el resto del larguísimo cuerpo de la Anaconda envolvía a la Comadreja, lento y continuo como el tiempo.  
****Luego Collar encontró al Lobo Albino y lo puso al tanto de lo ocurrido. No sabía, como les ocurría a todos en la Ciudad, que Kahchi estaba vivo aunque prisionero. Sin embargo había dado cuenta de la Comadreja más por Turquesa que por el Chihuahua (Puyu-Punchauan lo habría hecho únicamente por el Perrito) e incluso más que por el amor que según Mati existía entre la Gata y él.**

**En la Ciudad ya se notaba un clima de fiesta; por lo menos algunas Comunidades trataban de dejar atrás los malos recuerdos que les traía el Efecto Negativo.  
****Los Armadillos no tardaron en organizar los festejos a su modo, bailando y desfilando por las calles de su barrio. Las Comadrejas y los Comadrejones -incluso los que eran oriundos del pueblo de Mati Garicoitz- aportaron sus propias canciones y danzas típicas, reuniéndose con los Armadillos donde la Avenida del Centro desembocaba en la Plaza Mayor.  
****Mientras, Raymond Owen llamaba aparte a Turquesa para preguntarle ciertas cosas sobre Carme, después de hacerle algunas confidencias. Más tarde la Comadreja hizo lo mismo respecto del Conejo, y la Gata Siamesa explicó que "El Efecto Negativo ya no tiene ni tendrá influencia. Además, el tiempo de temer quedó atrás; ahora llegó el tiempo de amar. Ustedes pueden retirarse a vivir juntos, sin que nada ni nadie los moleste ya".  
****Tras estas palabras, la Gata se alejó. En ese momento llegó Raymond con un obsequio y vestido de gala, y le propuso matrimonio a la Comadreja Carme de Barcelona. Ella aceptó como tenía planeado de acuerdo con sus deseos y se fue con el Conejo Raymond Owen de Llandovery a celebrar el acontecimiento con una cena especial, en un lugar especial del barrio de las Comadrejas. Su casamiento representaría el regreso a los vínculos matrimoniales libres entre miembros de distintas Comunidades. El Jefe de los Perros sólo les exigió legalizar su enlace y anotar más adelante el número y el nombre de sus hijos.  
****Turquesa se dio cuenta de que no podía permanecer con los hijos que había descuidado por amor a Kahchi. Se despidió de todos -aunque nadie quería que se fuera- y salió de la Ciudad con el Gato negro. ****Algunos de los que vivían en el Callejón hicieron un último intento para convencerla de que no se fuera, pero sin resultado. Al verla alejándose, como los demás, Safira Leda Aída trató de consolarse y de consolar a los otros aunque sus propios ojos lagrimeaban.  
****-Creo que algún día volverá a estar entre nosotros... Pues ninguna condena es eterna, ni un castigo tan cruel como para hacernos sufrir por muchos años... Ni siquiera los Zorros que mataron al pobrecito Chihuahua pasarían por eso...**

**Día 80 (27/1)**

**Más tarde, en el Bosque, la Gata Siamesa buscó a Lucero y a Albino. Los dos aceptaron partir y se despidieron junto a sus acompañantes del lugar donde habían nacido y vivido.  
****Esa mañana pues, Platino, Rayado y Tigre -con los otros cuatro- salieron rumbo a la Región de los Ríos, donde algunos permanecerían hasta el fin de sus días.  
****...Y aunque el Conejo Raymond Owen se casó con la Comadreja Carme, nadie se sintió indignado por ellos. Y el Efecto Negativo del Karma del Gato nunca más extendió su sombra sobre la Ciudad.**


	14. Intermedio, necesariamente largo

**Fin del Efecto Negativo; Rayo termina de incorporar y aplicar las Corrientes Espirituales, y se separa del Vehículo Kahchi.**

**1- (Ciudad): Rayo se separa del Vehículo Kahchi.  
****2- (Bosque): Albino y Lucero (con Platino, Tigre y Rayado), acompañan a Turquesa y al Gato negro a la Región de los Ríos. La Siamesa asumirá la difícil tarea de hablar con Leonela para avisarle que llegó su antiguo esposo el Gato Rex.  
****3- (Región de los Ríos): Los dos hijos de la Gata Leonela y el Lobo Albino tienen apenas veintisiete días de vida. Cuando Albino, Lucero, los hijos de ella y Rayo, el Gato negro y Turquesa van a Cerro Corá, la Loba y el Lobo tratan de resolver sus futuras vidas conyugales respectivas en el nuevo ****asentamiento que tendrán... Albino mantiene su deseo de casarse con Leonela a pesar de que el Rex va con ellos, y se pone de acuerdo con la Loba en que deben pedirle su opinión al Gato, puesto que había sido el esposo de Leonela. Pero el Rex prefiere no hablar por el momento; sabe que la Gata ya tuvo dos ****hijos de Albino, y piensa decidir algo cuando esté allá.  
****Entonces Lucero le dice al Lobo: "Si tú te casas con ella, yo hablaré abiertamente con el Gato negro para ver si un día quiere hacer lo mismo conmigo; y si no llegamos a nada, buscaré cualquier otra relación... Pues eso no va a faltarme, allí donde vamos".  
****Al llegar todos ellos a Cerro Corá, Turquesa se encarga de las presentaciones. Llama a la puerta del 7 de Isondú, y sale a recibirlos Añandé, con el tamaño y la agilidad de un Conejo. El Lobo mira junto a los demás a su hija y se le hace un nudo en la garganta; pero la Lobita, sin imaginar que él es su progenitor, vuelve a entrar para avisarle a Leonela que una Gata llamada Turquesa la espera en la entrada.  
****La Amarillo-Anaranjada sale a su vez; Albino y el Gato están algo más lejos, con Lucero y sus tres hijos, pero la Gata alcanza a ver al Lobo y todo su ser queda temblando mientras la boca se le abre en una sonrisa y de sus ojos caen gruesos lagrimones.  
****-¡Añambé! ¡Añandé! -Llama luego a los suyos. La Lobita y su hermano aparecen y Leonela les señala a su padre. -Es él, es Albino; y ha vuelto con nosotros.  
****Los dos corren a saludarlo y el Lobo blanco se acerca a ellos, tembloroso. Finalmente la Gata se une al grupo familiar (según algunos, fue en este momento y lugar en que murió el Tiempo).  
****4- (Turquesa y Kahchi): La Gata va a la Región de los Ríos... / ...El Chihuahua, llevado al barrio de los Zorros.**

** 1er Mes **

**1- Sara y Ariel vuelven a su vieja casa del barrio de las Comadrejas. La Gata Negra debe ocuparse no obstante de sus diez hijos (tres Zorritos, tres Medio-Lobeznos y tres Gatitos -de Plenilunio- del Conejo Manchado, que tuvo de sus relaciones extramatrimoniales), y restablecer completamente la relación con el Gato viejo.  
****La Gata Cornish Rex Michelle se dedica a seguir los pasos de Turquesa.  
****La Gata Jaspeada busca al Conejo Angora de quien tuvo cuatro Conejitos, para hablar de un posible casamiento, pues además se encarga de los dos Lobeznos (ya Lobatos) que tuvo de Cepillo.  
****El Armadillo vuelve a su barrio, investido de cierta celebridad.  
****Tras el regreso de los Gatos desterrados a sus hogares, los habitantes de las distintas Comunidades, exceptuando a los Gatos por el momento, tratan de dejar atrás la desconfianza recíproca.  
****Siguiendo el ejemplo de Carme y Owen, un Conejo Negro se compromete con una Comadreja para casarse con ella, como mucho, en cinco meses. ****Pero en general, la huella del Efecto Negativo está muy fresca aún, por lo cual no se producen nuevos acercamientos; al menos en la Ciudad.  
****Los Lobitos, Perritos y Zorritos nacidos en el Sector Viejo son en general enviados a Cangreso; los Conejitos, Armadillitos, Gatitos, Ratitas y Comadrejitas, devueltos a sus respectivos padres y madres; sin embargo, aún quedan muchos en la lista de espera entre Gatos, Perros, Comadrejas, y Conejos de los que fueron separados al nacer y adoptados por padres falsos. Los del Afgano quedan puestos al cuidado de sus madres, pero abastecidos en lo material por Alí Ben-Akhí.  
****Las Gaviotas que viven al este del Sector Portuario, así como las Palomas de la Plaza Mayor, son reconocidas por el Jefe Collie como Comunidades, es decir, Pueblos con identidad propia y una historia particular. Hasta este momento, casi no habían tenido participación voluntaria en los asuntos de la Ciudad.  
****2- Nacen los hijos de la Comadreja Carme y el Conejo Owen (una, uno, uno, una y una), que viven en el Trebolar desde su casamiento.  
****Aurora se casa con Rastreador, de quien tendrá tres Lobeznos (una, uno y uno); él y la Loba se van al Bosque del Sur.  
****3- Platino, Tigre, Rayado... Vengan con Turquesa y conmigo. Ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. ¿Querés venir, también, con nosotros? -Añadió, mirando al Rex.  
****El Gato busca una respuesta a la pregunta de Lucero, pero mira hacia donde están Leonela, el Lobo y sus hijos y comprende que las últimas palabras del destino han sido pronunciadas: la familia tenía que estar unida, definitivamente. Entonces, aún en silencio, echó a andar por su lado.  
****-No fue muy buena, la idea de traer con nosotros al pobre Gato Rex... Mira cómo quedó ahora, al ver que la Gata...  
****-Sí -conviene Lucero. -Yo no tengo problema por lo que decidió Albino, pues no estaba casada, pero él... ¿Qué puede hacer ahora?  
****-No lo sé... Ni tú ni yo lo sabemos. Vamos a buscarlo, a ver si después de todo se nos ocurre algo.  
****Tras hablar con el Gato negro, los caminos de casi todos ellos se separan (sólo la Siamesa sigue viendo a Lucero, a Albino y al Rex). La Loba se radica en Santo Pipó; el Lobo permanece con Leonela en la misma ciudad donde vivía la Gata; y el Rex se establece en Campo grande.  
****Turquesa consigue un lugar apropiado para su gusto en Oberá. Albino hará notar luego la curiosa ubicación de cada uno de ellos.  
****Lucero recorre un día la selva cercana, contemplando a los grupos de Tucanes que pueblan las ramas de los Ibirá-Pitás, a las furtivas Anacondas que se deslizan cerca de los ríos, a los Zorros Colorados que se asoman entre los arbustos, preguntándose si entre todos ellos encontrará a su nuevo esposo. Pero si no ocurre nada la primera vez, si tiene suerte cuatro días más tarde: una forma amarilla con manchas negras baja del árbol desde donde la ha visto pasar, y la sigue hasta la misma entrada de su casa (el claro abierto en la orilla de un pequeño río); así, la Loba Lucero empieza una nueva vida matrimonial con un Yaguareté en Santo Pipó.  
****Albino comienza la suya con la Gata Leonela; ella y el Lobo pasan nueve días -soñados por los dos, imaginados por ella y deseados desde el fondo del alma por él- en la selva, que aún es muy grande; el astro nocturno pasa del período Luna Nueva a Cuarto Creciente, y la Gata concibe tres hijos nuevos de él, con rasgos internos y externos de los dos, como se explicó anteriormente.  
****El Gato Rex vive solo, alrededor de un año, en su nuevo hogar de Mainumbí 34, en Campo Grande.  
****4- Turquesa en la Región de los Ríos; cierto día, la Gata oye una canción entonada por un grupo de Yacarés Overos, y comprueba asombrada que se trata de la misma que escuchó en el pueblo de las Serpientes, el día 15 (23/11). Cuando se lo comenta a Leonela, encuentra un nuevo motivo de asombro al descubrir que a pesar de ser un motivo tradicional, cuenta literalmente el enamoramiento de la Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada con el Lobo Albino, su relación con el Lobo tras alejarse del Gato negro, y su posterior destierro voluntario en la Región de los Ríos:  
****"**_**En mis ojos te guardé, / aquella vez que te vi... / Cuando por mi corazón / pasaste como un ladrón. / Lo que contigo viví, / siempre lo recordaré... / Hoy, que las flores del tiempo / nos unen, al florecer, / puedo verte en este río / que no deja de correr, / pues sabe que en mi destierro / tu rostro quiero tener. / Mi piel en flor te entregué... / Y todo lo que te di / para sembrar este amor, / me hace olvidar el dolor / de un corazón que por ti, / para siempre abandoné. / Hoy, que las flores del tiempo / nos separan, al crecer, / podrás verme en este sol / que sangra al amanecer... / Y en ti, pensando estaré, / de cara al atardecer. / Y de noche mandaré / una estrella para ti, / que tu sueño alumbrará / y por mi boca hablará / de tu recuerdo, que aquí / dentro siempre guardaré..."  
**_**El Chihuahua en el barrio de los Zorros; casi no le dan otra cosa que plantas mágicas.**

** 2do Mes **

**2- Una Anaconda se enamora de una Loba, como en la primera época de las Serpientes en el Bosque. Trebolaria y Collar se casan en Pueblo-Hogar; él y la Anacondesa pasan tres semanas cerca de Encarnación.  
****3- Leonela y Albino tienen tres hijos (una, uno y una).  
****4- La Gata viaja a la Región Serrana, ayudada por un Cóndor... / ...Kahchi sigue prisionero. Los Zorros siguen dándole más que nada las mencionadas plantas.**

** 3er Mes **

**1- Los Murciélagos -que viven al este del barrio de los Conejos- también logran ser considerados como Pueblo por el Jefe de los Perros. Por esos días, igualmente, empiezan a nacer con más frecuencia de color canela ellos, y de color gris clarito ellas, resultando así más aceptables a la vista de los demás Pueblos.  
****2- A siete días del regreso de Trebolaria y Collar al poblado de Anacondas, nacen Piel de Otoño y Panal Silvestre.  
****3- Lucero se casa con el Yaguareté; los dos pasan una semana en el lugar donde él la descubrió.  
****4- Turquesa continúa en la Región Serrana (donde sube a un cerro misterioso) y cumple además ocho años... / ...El Chihuahua se acuerda brevemente de ella, entre una y otra ración.**

** 4to Mes **

**1- Michelle logra incorporar las Corrientes del Amor y de la Voluntad.  
****2- El segundo hijo de Leonela y Albino (del reciente casamiento) va al Robledal; se ocupa entonces de mantener en condiciones el Claro de los Lobos. La Anaconda se casa con la Loba y vive con ella desde ese momento en el Bosque del Sur, no lejos de donde están Aurora y el Lobo.  
****3- Nacen los cuatro de Lucero y el Yaguareté (una, uno, uno y una).  
****4- La Gata vuelve a subir al cerro; incorpora la Corriente del Perdón... / ...Tras la última ración de plantas, suministrada por los Zorros que lo mantienen prisionero, ve el Chihuahua en su cuarto una Lagarta (o Yacaresa) Overa; o más bien lo intuye así, pues lo que ve en realidad es una forma cambiante... A veces una Coneja con cola de Yacaré Overo, a veces una Gata con cuello y cabeza de Anaconda. Lo que sí sabe de inmediato es que... Eso está seduciéndolo.  
****Pero no le es posible imaginar para sí una forma que se adapte a semejante figura. Sigue pensando aunque el esfuerzo le hace doler la cabeza. Tal vez lo calma un poco el arroyo que parece bañar sus pies. Pero, ¿Es de verdad un arroyo? ...De repente una de las formas inverosímiles lo asusta, y con un aullido tétrico da un salto hacia atrás, evitando todo contacto con su viscosa pretendiente.  
****Se estremece al recordar aquella fría piel. ****En circunstancias semejantes, ¿Quién tenía una piel tibia y aterciopelada? ¿Quién lo había mirado con ojos acariciantes y azules como zafiros? ¿Y quién le había brindado un cuerpo acogedor de color gris, y negro en algunos puntos como los brazos, las orejas y el rostro?  
****Entonces, a medida que vuelve en sí, el Chihuahua tiene cada vez más nítida la imagen de su amada Turquesa, la Gata Siamesa Seal Point.**

** 5to Mes **

**1- Todos los hijos de Gatos y/o Gatas incorporarán en algún momento una Corriente Espiritual cualquiera, lo cual estará indicado así (+). El Armadillo comienza a recoger información sobre Turquesa, Clarita, Rayo y los demás, en lo tocante al Efecto Negativo.  
****La madre y el padre de Rayo (Gata Blanco-Gris; Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado) vuelven a tener hijos. Esta vez son tres (uno, uno y una +).  
****El Conejo Negro se casa con la Comadreja; tienen igualmente tres.  
****4- Turquesa viaja ahora al Sur ayudada nuevamente por el Cóndor, a un lugar especial de descanso en la Tierra de Pehuenia. Rayo se le aparece a través de las ramas de una Lenga, en forma de luz brillante aunque no enceguecedora, para decirle que ahora él integra la Hermandad Solar y que ella deberá estar lista para ocupar su puesto en la Hermandad Lunar... / ...Kahchi recuerda del todo a la Gata y, por primera vez, logra evitar su ración de plantas.**

** 6to Mes **

**4- La Gata en el Sur; colabora en el mantenimiento del lugar donde fue a buscar su retiro. ****También dedica una o dos horas de su tiempo a los trabajos de recuperación de los bosques recientemente destruidos por los Zorros... / ... Kahchi busca (y espera) una oportunidad para escapar.**

** 7mo Mes **

**1- A medida que van mejorando las relaciones entre las distintas Comunidades, se producen nuevos casamientos, que ese mes son dos: un Perro Dálmata con una Comadreja, y un Comadrejón con una Ratesa Norway. Luego hay tres de los convencionales.  
****4- Turquesa va por un mes al sector del Altiplano (Región del Poniente), llevada esta vez por otro Cóndor; incorpora la Corriente de la Ascensión. A solas sin embargo, en ciertas noches que pasa en vela, se acuerda de Kahchi y llora, muy despacito... / ...El Chihuahua se esconde en un cajón con plantas mágicas viejas, al que luego sacan para tirar. Entonces sale de su escondite y corre como una flecha hacia el barrio de las Ratas sin mirar hacia atrás siquiera.**

** 8vo Mes **

**1- Hay esta vez dos casamientos mixtos y dos de los convencionales.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa se queda un mes más en la Región del Poniente... / ...El Perrito se recupera de a poco en un lugar del Sector Portuario en el cual no vivirían ni las Ratas de Alcantarilla.**

** 9no Mes **

**1- Hay un casamiento mixto y dos convencionales.  
****2- El hijo de Leonela y Albino es nombrado por Tostado Mensajero de la Manada; permanencia de sus hermanas en el lugar donde nacieron. En Pueblo-Hogar, el hermano mayor de Uarmin-Mayu, tras varios combates rituales, es el nuevo Jefe de las Anacondas.  
****3- En la Región de los Ríos quedan Leonela, el Gato Rex, Albino, Lucero, Platino, Tigre, Rayado, Añandé, Añambé, y las otras dos hijas de Leonela y el Lobo blanco.  
****4- Turquesa, de regreso en la Tierra de Pehuenia... / ...Kahchi permanece de incógnito en el barrio de las Ratas.**

** 10mo Mes **

**1- El Armadillo Jacinto se casa con una Gata Blanca llamada Blanca Luz; tiene más adelante con ella cuatro hijos (una, una, uno y uno). Es uno de los pocos de su Comunidad, de individuos capaces pero simples, que se anima a elegir como esposa a una Gata, situada respecto del Armadillo en el otro extremo de su forma de ser.  
****La Siamesa Ester hija de Turquesa y Rayo conoce a un Perrito Terrier Escocés, con el cual mantendrá de momento una larga amistad. ****El Terrier nació en la Isla de los Conejos, de un Perro de esa Raza y una Coneja Plateada Inglesa. Fue traído por familiares de la madre a la Ciudad el día 55, y tenía ahora parientes entre los Cottonskin's del barrio de los Conejos.  
****Por otro lado, una tía de la Plateada Inglesa es madre de Owen; entre los Gatos y entre los Conejos, pueden convivir fácilmente hasta cinco generaciones.  
****4- Dentro de cinco meses, Turquesa cumplirá nueve años... / ...El Chihuahua va enterándose de todo (el fin del Efecto Negativo, y lo que pasó después).**

** 11er Mes **

**1- Tras pasar unos días en la casa que había ocupado Turquesa, Augusto Ariel Alfredo Omar (el Amarillo-Anaranjado hijo de ella y Rayo) va mudándose sucesivamente al Sector Portuario, al pueblo de los Perros y finalmente al de los Gatos. Sin embargo es en el Sector Portuario donde sucede algo que cambiará su vida, pues un día que sale con unos amigos suyos, no tarda en descubrir que ellos iban a cazar Ratas.  
****Augusto se rehúsa a matar a una Ratesa Bandicoot y ella lo despide con una promesa de amor en los ojos que el pequeño Gato conserva en los suyos. Ni él ni sus hermanos podían matar o siquiera herir a una Rata, a causa de la promesa que su madre le había hecho al Rey de ese Pueblo, la noche del día 13: ****"Ni mis hijos, ni los hijos de mis hijos pondrán mano sobre ustedes".  
****4- Turquesa empieza a plantearse la posibilidad de su regreso a la Ciudad... / ...El Chihuahua inicia un rodeo por el Sector Moderno; llega a casa de la Siamesa y se entera de que ella fue a la Región de los Ríos.**

** 12do Mes **

**1- La hija mayor de Ágata Norma Verna y Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio (Russian Blue como sus padres y sus dos hermanas) se convierte en la nueva dueña del collar que había usado Clarita. En cuanto a los casamientos, un Conejo Gris contrae matrimonio con una Ratesa Norway.  
****4- La Gata inicia los preparativos de su regreso a la Ciudad... / ...Kahchi, aún sin darse a conocer, llega al pueblo de los Perros y habla con algunos de su misma Raza.**

** 13er Mes **

**1- Mientras aún está en la Región de los Ríos, Tigre mira con buenos ojos a las Ositas Hormigueras de su misma edad, al igual que Rayado con respecto a las Tigresas. Pero el destino los lleva a la Ciudad y empiezan su nueva vida en el barrio de los Armadillos, cantando canciones que aprendieron en esa Región. ****Luego van mudándose por distintos barrios y sectores hasta que logran establecerse en el Sector Moderno cuatro años después. Y para entonces, Platino se casa con una Coneja Blanca y Tigre con una Plateada Inglesa.  
****También por ese entonces, las Conejas llaman la atención de los que buscan formar un hogar. Las Ratesas, Gatas, Comadrejas, etc., se inclinan por los Perros Terrier Escoceses.  
****3- En la Región de los Ríos quedan Leonela, Albino, sus dos hijas, el Gato Negro, Lucero con el Yaguareté y sus cuatro hijos, y también Rayado, Añandé Celestina Uñitaí, y Añambé Romero Isleño Orillero.  
****4- Turquesa planea volver a la Ciudad dos meses después y aprovecha para recorrer la Tierra de Pehuenia donde fue a descansar... / ...El Perrito revela su verdadero nombre, haciendo saber a los demás Chihuahuas que está bien vivo.**

** 14to Mes **

**1- Ágata Norma Verna y Urbano Radamés Sergio Septimio son designados respectivamente Jefa de Clan y Jefe de Raza de los Russian Blues. Michelle se casa con un Gato Angora, de quien tendrá cuatro hijos; Amnat Chiang Rai, el hermano de Turquesa, con una Persa Azul.  
****La Coneja Negra que tantas veces había buscado la tan cercana compañía de los Gatos, trata de olvidar todo lo que hizo y no volver a pensar en algo parecido.  
****3- Rayado es el único de los tres hermanos que va a Cerro Corá. Esto le da la oportunidad de comenzar una relación con Añandé, cuando la Lobita ya se encuentra rozando su juventud.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa recorre los Bosques de Pehuenes, ahora bastante recuperados... / ...Se descubre que el Perrito enterrado es Aníbal, uno de los amigos de Kahchi.**

** 15to Mes **

**1- Los Gatos vuelven a tomar parte en los casamientos entre miembros de distintas Comunidades (si bien siguiendo el ejemplo de Jacinto y Blanca Luz).  
****4- Turquesa vuelve a la Ciudad llevada nuevamente por el Cóndor; se reúne con sus familiares y con sus hijos para celebrar su noveno cumpleaños. Durante la celebración, declara medio enigmáticamente: "Mi familia son los Lobos, las Anacondas, los Gatos, las Ratas, las Palomas, los Perros, las Gaviotas, los Murciélagos, los Zorros, las Comadrejas, los Conejos y los Armadillos".  
****Más tarde, su hija Ester le pide consejo a solas por el hecho de haber conocido al Terrier y le da a entender -tras muchos rodeos- que le gustaría casarse con él. Su hermano Augusto está en la misma situación con respecto a la Ratesa Bandicoot. Entonces Turquesa les da a los dos el mismo consejo: "Si lo amas, puedes casarte con el Terrier"; "Si la amas, puedes casarte con la Bandicoot", le dice luego a Augusto, y el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado sale como un pequeño rayo de felicidad a buscar a su querida Ratesa... / ...Kahchi cruza el Sector Viejo buscando a Owen y a Carme.**

** 16to Mes **

**2- Las hijas de Leonela y Albino llegan al Robledal; la menor es designada Nodriza de los Lobeznos huérfanos, y la mayor hace lo mismo respecto de algunos que no están en esta situación.  
****Terruño es el primer Lobo en mucho tiempo que se casa con una Anacondesa. Vive con ella en una de las cuevas y quince meses después tienen dos Lobeznos.  
****3- En su casa de Campo Grande, el Gato negro -ya con casi siete años- logra sacarse el último resto de pena por la pérdida de su antigua esposa y comienza a pensar en la posibilidad de un nuevo casamiento, lo antes posible.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa da un paseo con Ester, Roque y Augusto por el Sector Viejo; el Conejo Theodore Morgan Cottonskin (Plateado Inglés pariente cercano del Terrier que había conocido Ester) la ve y queda prendado de ella... Ya lo habían hecho, además de Rayo y el Chihuahua, tres Lobos (Albino, Cepillo y Pardo), una Anaconda (Río de Tierra), el Rey de las Ratas, una buena cantidad de Gatos Siameses, Calicóes, Atigrados, Birmanos, Egipcios, Snowshoes y Maine Coons, once Conejos (dos Angoras, tres Blancos, un Gris, dos Manchados, dos Negros y un Plateado Inglés antes de Theodore), nueve Perros (tres Samoyedos, un Lhasa Apso, dos Ovejeros Alemanes, un Spaniel Breton, un Dachshund y un Setter Irlandés), tres Armadillos (sin contar a Jacinto), y otras cuatro Ratas (dos Bandicoots, una Norway y una Polinesia)... / ...Kahchi, en casa de Ariel y Sara.**

** 17mo Mes **

**4- Turquesa, a pesar del apoyo general, duda de casarse con Theodore. Va entonces a pedirle consejo a Ágata. Es el último día del mes... / ...El Chihuahua llega al pueblo de los Gatos.**

** 18vo Mes **

**1- Luego de haber conseguido hacerse cargo de todos los hijos que tuvo de sus pasadas Relaciones Libres y rehacer su vida, el Gato Blanqui-Negro se casa con una Coneja Angora de la cual, por primera vez en su vida, está realmente enamorado.  
****A seis o siete meses de la desaparición del Efecto Negativo, el Jefe Collie conoce a una Gata Persa Azul de apenas cinco años, es decir, aún no casada; cuando empieza a pensar en eso, como él tampoco lo está, se dedica a ganar el amor de esa Gata. Sin ocultar a nadie -dentro de ciertos límites- el tema de su romance, sigue visitándola en su hogar del pueblo de los Gatos o yendo a pasear con ella por los Bosques del Sector Moderno. Finalmente todo sale bien y en este mismo mes se casa con la Gata Persa Azul.  
****Michelle incorpora la Corriente Espiritual del Perdón.  
****2- Tras un combate amistoso entre Tostado y el Jefe de Pueblo-Hogar, que deseaban como esposa a la hija mayor de Leonela y Albino, la joven Loba se casa con la Anaconda.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa habla con su amiga sobre la propuesta del Conejo... / ...El Chihuahua ve a Turquesa hablando con Ágata Norma Verna, da unos cuantos ladriditos y corre hacia ellas. Turquesa grita, ríe, llora y susurra a la vez "¡Kahchi! ¡Kahchi! ¿Cómo...?" ...La Gata y él se acercan el uno al otro corriendo y llorando. Por un largo rato no pueden hablar; pero luego, sin acuerdo mutuo aparente, se excusan con la Gata Russian Blue y echan a andar en silencio. Cuando llegan al refugio que habían usado mientras buscaban el collar de Clarita (la casa donde nacieron Ester y sus dos hermanos) pueden soltar todo y contarse lo que hicieron en ese año y medio.  
****Luego de otro llanto breve, se dan mil mimos y besos. La Gata dice algo así como "ahora podría morir y renacer sólo para ti, no sé...", y le confiesa haber deseado darle su amor y su cuerpo para tener hijos de él, el fatídico día de la despedida en el límite del pueblo de los Gatos.  
****-Ahora también quiero hacerlo -agrega-, ahora que volviste... Hace poco, un Conejo Plateado Inglés me pretendió como esposa, pero cada vez me acordaba de ti y dudaba. Me trató bien, no puedo negarlo; pero yo siempre pensaba en vos... Y ahora estás de nuevo conmigo.  
****-Sí, y si lo que me dijeron mis amigos Chihuahuas es cierto...  
****-¿Qué cosa, bomboncito, cariñito, cachito mío?  
****-Lo del Efecto Negativo. ¿Es cierto que ya dejó de tener influencia?  
****-¡Sííííííí! -Ríe ella, y le cuenta brevemente los hechos.  
****-Entonces, ¡Podemos casarnos! ...No estuve pensando en otra cosa desde que salí del barrio de los Zorros. Sólo que, como escuché que estabas en la Región de los Ríos, preferí esperar y seguir de incógnito lo más posible. Quiero que nos casemos, y vivamos... En cualquier lado, donde más te guste. ****Bueno, siempre que no sea el barrio de los Zorros, ¿No?  
****La Gata y el Chihuahua sellan su proyecto de matrimonio con muchos besos y frases entrecortadas que de todos modos ambos entienden. Como padrinos de bodas eligen a los sorprendidos Trebolaria y Collar por un lado, y a Carme y Owen por el otro. Su casamiento consiste en un largo paseo casi triunfal, desde la casa de ella en el Sector Moderno hacia el pueblo de los Gatos. De allí siguen solos hasta el Bosque Cerrado.  
****Es en este momento en que consideran otros que se detuvo el Tiempo.**

** 19no Mes **

**4- Luego de siete días (y noches de amor en el Bosque Cerrado), la Gata Siamesa concibe a los hijos de ella y el Chihuahua.**

** Finales del segundo año - del 20mo al 24to Mes **

**1- Por unos cuantos meses, los Perros Chihuahuas son los más buscados por las Gatas, las Conejas y algunas Ratesas en edad de casarse; los Armadillos, Conejos, Perros, etc., dividen sus preferencias entre las Conejas y las Gatas.  
****Nacen los hijos de la Gata Turquesa y el Perro Kahchi; ellos dos viven desde el 19no Mes en Cangreso, en la casita de él.  
****Ariel, el Gato viejo, es designado Jefe de Raza de los Gatos Blancos.  
****3- Añambé Romero Isleño Orillero, que había seguido los pasos de su hermana, se convierte muy pronto en un Lobo Explorador, conocedor de los caminos secretos de la Selva en un radio de setenta kilómetros. ****Una tarde veraniega bastante calurosa, al pasar cerca de un río ve un Yacaré a punto de atacar a una Anacondesa. Su simple pero oportuno llamado de atención hace que entre ella y él comience días después una relación que luego dará lugar a innumerables canciones e historias, todas en el idioma local de la región.  
****4- Turquesa es madre de tres Chihuahuitas (uno, uno y una +). La Gata y el Perro pasean por el Bosque de tarde en tarde, o reciben la visita ocasional de Carme y Owen.**

** 3er Año **

**1- Los tres puntos de la Ley restituida dos años atrás -ninguno de los dos (cónyuges) podía estar casado o haberlo estado anteriormente; el tema de su vida en común (previa al matrimonio) no debía ser objeto de escándalo ni pasar de boca en boca; los dos debían llevar una vida matrimonial ordenada, con libertad para formar o no una familia, y observar el 2do punto respecto de esta cuestión, para que sus decisiones privadas no circularan por toda la Ciudad- se respetarían ahora indefinidamente.  
****El Perro Afgano, que estuvo en el Hotel de Dorita con su harén de cuarenta Gatas, logra cumplir en el segundo año lo dispuesto por el Jefe Collie (hacerse cargo de todos los hijos que tuvo con ellas) y en este, con quince recién cumplidos, se casa con una Gata Birmana que le da, además de dos hijos legítimos, una vida de felicidad.  
****El antiguo Líder de la extinguida Hermandad seguirá limpiando la Plaza del Centro, de por vida, entre siete y ocho años más.  
****Una de las Siamesas que había estado con Cepillo contrae matrimonio con un Siamés. Dalia Bhagalpur Almora, con el Conejo Angora, del cual tendrá cuatro hijos. La Gata Gris que había tenido cinco Aguiluchos, con un Gato Persa.  
****Siete Cobras Sagradas de la Raza de las Najas llegan a la Ciudad; se establecen en el Sector Moderno, pasan por lugares como la casa de Turquesa y con su filosofía de vida y renuncia absoluta (para ellas únicamente) ayudan o aconsejan a los que van a verlas. Poco después trasciende que las Najas nacen con una Corriente Espiritual incorporada en el momento exacto de su llegada al mundo, y trabajan por los demás según la Corriente que posean. Las Cobras Sagradas que llegan a la Ciudad, por supuesto, no constituyen la excepción.  
****Por otro lado, cada Cobra tiene un poco más arriba del entrecejo un símbolo igual al del átomo con tres, cuatro, cinco o más pétalos. Esto indica en general el carácter multidimensional de la mente, y en particular el nivel que alcanzó cada una; su conductor en Tierra de Bharat tiene uno de veintiún ****pétalos (y cuando es un número impar el símbolo es mágico porque puede formarse de un sólo trazo), pero se sabe que algunas llegaron a tener más de cincuenta.  
****2- La comunicación entre la Ciudad y el Bosque se facilita por un grupo de Gatos -y Gatas-, Conejos -y Conejas- mensajeros.  
****En Pueblo-Hogar, la Anaconda Río de Tierra logra superar la situación que vivió a causa de Turquesa y de Dorita, y se casa con una Anacondesa pariente de Uarmin-Mayu. Por otra parte, nacen los dos Lobeznos de Terruño y la Anacondesa.  
****3- El Gato Rex, que conoció entre el verano y el otoño a una Zorra Colorada, se casa con ella en la primavera.**

** 4to Año **

**1- Es el de los disturbios y los rumores pasajeros. Un grupo de Buitres y de Puerco-Espines que llegan a la Ciudad no se sabe cómo ni cuando, se reúnen -por separado- en cónclaves absolutamente privados, para salir únicamente a luchar contra los del otro bando.  
****Aunque permanecen en la Ciudad por más de ocho meses, finalmente el Jefe Collie logra expulsarlos y hacer que regresen a sus respectivos lugares de origen.  
****En cuanto a los rumores, corren más que nada sobre el Rey de las Ratas y sus súbditos. Y van desde los que se refieren a su influencia y carisma, hasta los más urticantes. ****Aunque nadie puede comprobarlo -ni lo comprobará jamás-, de algún lado nace el rumor de que posee en el mayor secreto un pequeño harén de cinco Gatas Persas, lo cual el propio Rey, apoyado por dos o tres fieles lacayos, se apresura a desmentir categóricamente.  
****Es además el de los negocios fáciles y ventajosos (sin que tengan algo que ver los Zorros), el de los grandes cuestionamientos, el de la información parcializada o repartida como un mazo de naipes, el de los monopolios comerciales, el de las opiniones múltiples, el de las grandes investigaciones de carácter documental ("La esperanza del Panadero" , "El Reino de Morondanga", "Invasión de Llamas en el Sur", o "La increíble Jirafa de Cuello Largo"), y de las críticas sociales.  
****Cuando ya la mayoría de los nacidos de padres desterrados se reúnen entre sí y con sus respectivos progenitores, dos Comadrejas se casan sin saber en un primer momento su verdadero origen. Ella fue adoptada por un Perro Siberiano Husky y una Armadillona; y él, por un Conejo Gris y una Zorra. Pero ****ambos nacieron de una de las tantas Relaciones Libres producidas en la cuarta etapa; en su caso, la de un Comadrejón y una Gata Persa.  
****Fueron conociéndose y enamorándose a lo largo del tercer año, para formar su hogar al principio del corriente. ****Al descubrir su tan cercano parentesco, van a pedirle consejo al Jefe de los Perros y luego arreglan sus asuntos con la mayor discreción posible, para volver con sus dos hijos a la tierra de sus ancestros.  
****Mientras tanto los rumores -tan comunes ese año- llenan las calles y los lugares de reunión. Y no faltan los comentarios más o menos graciosos, como el caso imaginado de un Comadrejón de corta edad que le decía a su hermano menor: "Vaya, así que somos hermanos; yo creía que estábamos casados, como esas dos Comadrejas tan buenazas que nos acompañan...".  
****El casamiento entre los dos hermanos hizo popular también la frase "¡Qué tíos que son mis padres!"  
****En esos meses de incertidumbre, las Cobras aportan algo de su filosofía.  
****Por otro lado, el mapa de la Ciudad cambia en varios puntos. El barrio de las Ratas -quienes empiezan ya a formar un Pueblo- se extiende cada vez más sobre el de los Zorros del Sector Portuario, que disminuyen en número. Las Gaviotas, reconocidas como Comunidad al igual que las Palomas y los Murciélagos, hacen otro tanto por el lado oriental de dicho sector y se acercan al antiguo límite del barrio de las Ratas.  
****En Cangreso, el Pueblo de las Palomas se expande por los alrededores de la Plaza Mayor, y algunas llegan al barrio de las Comadrejas. Los Murciélagos, originalmente vecinos de los Conejos, van desplazándose hacia el oeste donde viven éstos. Y todas las Comunidades tienen un grupo relativamente numeroso viviendo en algún barrio o Sector ajeno al de su pueblo.  
****El Gato Persa Enoch Ernesto Ireneo vuelve a su tierra de origen con Safira Leda Aída para vivir allí sus últimos días, pues es mucho más viejo de lo que parece a simple vista.  
****Luego de ayudar a Dorita con todos sus hijos, Roque Ernesto Ubaldo Izhar se casa con la Gata Gris y se va a vivir con ella a la casa de Turquesa, en la Avenida Peperina. El Gato cuenta con alrededor de cuatro y Dorita con casi siete, cuando tienen más adelante cuatro hijos (uno, uno, uno y una +).  
****El Chihuahua Moreno desaparece ese año. Pericles (otro amigo de Kahchi) contrae matrimonio con una Perrita Pequinesa.  
****La Chihuahuesa madre de Kahchi, llamado por ella Chispa, llega con dos de los suyos a la Ciudad y se establece en el Sector Viejo.  
****La Coneja Negra, ya con once años, busca hacer algo que compense todos sus días de Relaciones Libres con Gatos; va por distintos barrios hasta que en el pueblo de los Perros encuentra algo que buscaba sin poder imaginarlo... Aunque ya no siente la juventud de aquellos días, acepta en su cuerpo el amor de un Perro Collie afectado por una enfermedad tan mortal como impredecible, para que él y su esposa Siberiana Husky puedan tener familia. ****Los dos hijos que llegan poco más de un mes después nacen perfectamente sanos, ya sea por un capricho de la enfermedad, o por una intervención adecuada en el momento y lugar exactos. El caso es que termina afectada únicamente la Coneja Negra.  
****Los miembros de las tres Comunidades reconocidas cuatro años atrás comienzan a tomar parte en los casamientos que se producen desde este año.  
****Platino y Tigre, con sus respectivas esposas, van al Sector Moderno.  
****A todo esto, al considerar a los miembros de las Comunidades viejas y nuevas (las recién mencionadas), ni los Gatos que conocen y estudian las Encarnaciones saben bien qué lugar de la Cadena ocupa cada tipo de habitante de la Ciudad y del Bosque.  
****Una vieja fórmula de uso común en estos casos -empleada por Rayo y la Ratesa luego de su relación en el terreno baldío- decía: "Fue hermoso todo esto, ¿No lo crees así?; para mí, no sé... Pero debo confesar que vos sos la primera (Ratesa, Coneja, Armadillona, etc., según el caso) que me conquista; ¡Gracias! ¡Eres un bombón! ¡Te adoro!; tú también eres muy simpática y cariñosa".  
****Pero ya en ese año empezaba a usarse una fórmula nueva, en este caso de declaración definitiva de amor: "Eres preciosa y dulce; tú también eres muy simpático y cariñoso conmigo; es porque te amo; con esto acepto tu amor".**

** 5to Año **

**1- Tras varios encuentros entre los Cottonskin's y otros parientes del Terrier con Turquesa y Kahchi, Ester Desiree Candelaria Regina se casa con el Perro Terrier Escocés y se va con él a Cangreso. Su hermano Augusto Ariel Alfredo Omar, con la Ratesa Bandicoot.  
****Tienen lugar los numerosos casamientos de aquellos que nacieron de Dorita, del padre de Rayo, de Sara, de las Gatas de Cepillo, de la Coneja Negra y de las cuarenta del Afgano. Algunos lo hacen en el lejano norte de donde vienen las Águilas Calvas, como los cinco de la Gata Gris -de Cepillo- y el Águila; de ellos, el primero y los dos últimos regresan a Seethewalnuts, donde vive su padre.  
****De los tres de la Gata Negra -también del harén de Cepillo- y el Águila (que viven en Hookcatchampukawan), el primero con una Aguilesa de Rivergrowing.  
****Y por último, de los cuatro de la Angora de Cepillo, y el Águila, el primero con una Loba de Hihowareya, en tanto que la cuarta con un Águila Dorada.  
****De las Comunidades reconocidas cinco años atrás, se casan también ese año un Murciélago con una Armadillona y una Paloma con una Comadreja.  
****El Chihuahua Pericles se va, a mediados del otoño. De los amigos de Kahchi sólo queda Emiliano.  
****El Rey de las Ratas vuelve a su lugar de origen a pasar sus últimos días.  
****2- Un grupo de Águilas rapta a la esposa del Jefe de Pueblo-Hogar, y ya nunca vuelve a verse a la Loba ni a la Anaconda. El sucesor de Machahuai no encuentra a su esposa en todo el resto de su vida (y las dos Comunidades, Serpientes y Lobos, quedan de luto por ellos por más de dos meses), pero sólo las Águilas saben cuántos nidos y guaridas destruyó; y cuántas integrantes de ese Pueblo terminaron ahogadas entre los anillos de la Anaconda, destrozadas por sus mandíbulas o aplastadas por un golpe de aquella cinta de piedra con venas de fuego. ****Como compensando el infortunado suceso, una Loba hija de Aurora y Rastreador se casa con una Anaconda. El hermano menor de Albino, con una hermana de Pardo.  
****Los Lobos que viven en la Ciudad, o se dirigen allí para vivir, reemplazan a las Águilas en cuestiones de vigilancia e impiden que alguna de ellas vuelva, por el incidente con la hija de la Gata y Albino. ****El Lobo Tostado se casa con una Loba de la familia de Ceniza. Pardo logra olvidar por su parte su experiencia con Turquesa y Dorita, y contrae matrimonio con una de la de Rastreador.  
****Un gran número de Gatas y Gatos se establece en el Bosque Blanco, a pesar de que ellos no salían casi nunca ni por mucho tiempo de su pueblo; otro grupo de Conejas y Conejos, en el área del Bosque Abierto. Casi al mismo tiempo, las Anacondas comienzan a supervisar lo que luego se conoce como ****"Trabajos de Ambientación en Barrios y Lugares Públicos". Las Anacondesas hacen algo similar, pero en lo referido a jardines y parques.  
****3- Añambé se casa con la Anacondesa, con la cual tendrá dos Lobitas.  
****Su hermana Añandé Celestina Uñitaí había aprendido los secretos de las plantas que crecían en la Región de los Ríos; soñaba con dominar todos los misterios de las plantas medicinales, mágicas, etc., y usar tales conocimientos algún día. De modo que -desde pequeña- se aventura por todos los rincones de esa región. De los escondidos rincones de la Selva pasa a un poblado de Anacondas donde aprende sobre las virtudes de las plantas acuáticas. ****De los Zorros Colorados, a conocer los Hongos venenosos, inofensivos y mágicos. Y los Mainumbíes le revelan ciertas propiedades del néctar de cada flor. Cuando alcanza la edad actual (tres) con un bagaje de conocimientos difícilmente equiparable, le llega un destino tal vez más precario pero más feliz, al convertirse en la esposa de Rayado, el hijo menor de Lucero y Rayo.  
****Ella y el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado viven luego en un bosque de Mburucuyáes y ese mismo año forman su familia.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa y Kahchi visitan la Tierra de Pehuenia; cuando regresan, Turquesa se muda con él al barrio de las Comadrejas, a cien metros del pueblo de los Perros y del de las Ratas. También vuelven a tener hijos (uno, uno, una y una). Ella tiene trece años y el Perro nueve.**

** 6to Año **

**1- Liberados del Efecto Negativo, los miembros de cada Comunidad ya han perdido las desconfianzas recíprocas y van conociéndose cada vez más entre sí. Ese año, pues, los casamientos entre integrantes de distintos grupos se toman como símbolo de la esperada convivencia pacífica para todos... En especial, porque a las siete del séptimo día del séptimo mes vuelve a verse en el cielo el Cometa.  
****El segundo de los hijos de la Comadreja y el Conejo Owen va con su hermano a la Ciudad, aunque aquél elige para vivir el barrio de los Conejos, mientras que éste se queda en el pueblo de los Gatos.  
****El primero se gana la vida como ágil mensajero dentro del Sector Viejo y un día contrae matrimonio con una Coneja Gris.  
****El menor, por su parte, prefiere el tranquilo menester de mantener limpio el Museo de los Gatos, donde por unos días estuvo el collar de Clarita, y se casa más adelante con una Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada con quien tendrá tres hijos iguales a él -Conejo Plateado Inglés-, pero con algunos rasgos de la madre, como suele ocurrir desde entonces; porque además, un número cada vez mayor de Gatas tendrá sus relaciones matrimoniales en los períodos de Cuarto Creciente (donde se produce el caso mencionado) y en Cuarto Menguante.  
****La mayor de las Conejitas hijas de Carme y Owen, cuando tiene edad suficiente, va a establecerse en la Ciudad; más exactamente en el barrio de las Comadrejas, donde se dedica desde entonces a criar Comadrejitas pequeñas abandonadas o no, hasta que se casa con un rico Comadrejón nómade. ****Otra hija de ellos (la cuarta) sigue los pasos del primero y se casa tiempo después con un Conejo Manchado.  
****Las Murcielaguesas, por esos días, comienzan a nacer de un delicado color blanco marfil.  
****Llegan a la Ciudad, entretanto, varias Comunidades de la Región de los Ríos: 339 Víboras de Coral (abarcando a los Corales y a las Viboresas), 697 Jaguares (entre Yaguaretés y Tigresas), 435 Osos (y Osas) Hormigueros, 347 Yacarés (y Yacaresas) Overos, 417 Tucanes y Tucanesas; y de la Región del Poniente, en sus sectores norte y sur, 517 Pumas y Pumesas, 507 Cóndores y Condoresas, y 695 Maras y Liebresas. Se establecen en el Sector Sur y en el Pre-Bosque.  
****Así es como en la Ciudad se conocen dos nuevas Regiones con sus habitantes: la de los Ríos, con Víboras de Coral, Jaguares, Yacarés, Osos Hormigueros, Carayás, Carpinchos, Tapires, Tucanes, Mainumbíes, Anacondas, Flamencos, Zorros Colorados, aves y peces variados.  
****En segundo lugar, la del Poniente, subdividida en tres sectores menores : el del Altiplano (con Pumas, Cóndores, Tatúes y Mulitas, Llamas, Vicuñas, Alpacas y Guanacos), el de las Viñas (en el cual también se ven Cóndores), y el de los Lagos, donde además de vivir Comunidades venidas de sitios remotos, como Jabalíes y Ciervos Colorados, las Maras extienden su territorio hacia el sur y hacia el este.  
****2- Collar de Piedras gana el inesperado honor de ser Jefe de Pueblo-Hogar.  
****El segundo hijo de Leonela y Albino reemplaza a Tostado en la dirección de la Manada. Se casa también con una hija de Aurora y Rastreador. La tercera de Albino y la Amarillo-Anaranjada, con un Lobo gris.  
****La Anacondesa Piel de Otoño lleva una vida tranquila -de hecho nunca sale de Pueblo-Hogar-, y ni siquiera siente deseos de conocer en su juventud la Ciudad, sino que se dedica a tareas domésticas (no sin cierto orgullo de su trabajo), incluso después de casarse con un hijo del antiguo Jefe Machahuai.  
****4- Turquesa termina de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales; le faltaba una, la de la Verdad.**

** 7mo Año **

**1- Es el de los casamientos entre miembros de distintas Comunidades ; intervienen incluso los de las llegadas el año anterior. Sólo se mantienen alejados de esto los Zorros del Sector Portuario.  
****De los Gatos de Callejón (Leonela, el Gato Rex, Enoch, Safira, Ágata, Urbano y Michelle) quedan vivos o en la Ciudad todos menos Enoch Ernesto Ireneo, Safira Leda Aída y la primera de la lista. De los Gatos adultos antiguamente desterrados casi no queda ninguno; de sus hijos (los que no son Gatos) poco más de la mitad.  
****Sobre los pertenecientes a ese Pueblo, nacidos de padres desterrados, pesa aún la prohibición de entrar al pueblo de los Perros, dictada por el Jefe Collie. Los hijos que nazcan de aquéllos en cambio, estarán en plena libertad de hacerlo.  
****Los Zorros nacidos de Gatas desterradas por esa época son libres de permanecer en el Sector Viejo y contraer matrimonio con gente del Pueblo de los Gatos, de ese mismo Sector, del Pueblo de los Perros, del de las Ratas, de alguna Comunidad Regional, y por supuesto entre ellos mismos. Sólo se les aconseja no trabar relación con sus pares del Sector Portuario, pero si uno de los Zorros Libres siente deseos de ver a su padre -o a su madre si nació de una Zorra y un Gato- nadie se lo impide en nodo alguno.  
****De los padres y los cinco hermanos de Turquesa, únicamente quedan dos de este último grupo: Amnat Chiang Rai, con la Gata Persa Azul, y Dalia Bhagalpur Almora, con el Conejo Angora.  
****El Gato viejo Ariel pasa a mejor vida; Sara, la Gata Negra que era su esposa, es designada pocos meses después Jefa de Clan de las Gatas de su color.  
****Los Armadillos se ganan literalmente el sustento trabajando, es decir, limpiando de Insectos dañinos los jardines y las plazas; también tienen ocasión de organizar desfiles al compás de la música tradicional para alegrar los días y las noches. ****Las Comadrejas enseñan y ofrecen los secretos de su cocina, sus artesanías y sus bailes; los Comadrejones se dedican a mejorar el idioma y otros aspectos culturales.  
****Los Murciélagos impiden que entren de noche a las casas algunos Insectos; las Gaviotas se encargan de la pesca en el mar y en los ríos; las Palomas, de cuidar la limpieza en las plazas. ****Los Conejos, principescos, estimulan las buenas costumbres y los modales refinados frente a cada circunstancia; las Conejas ayudan a las Anacondesas -o dan los últimos toques- en el arreglo y la decoración de los parques.  
Los Gatos y las Gatas dan lo mejor que tienen, o lo que ellos consideran mejor: su filosofía, el secreto de las Corrientes Espirituales, el de los Ciclos Lunares, sus ideas acerca de la limpieza, el arte y el amor... Y su gran descubrimiento, la Dolce Vita. Pues nadie más que los Gatos podría haber creado ese estilo de vida para sí mismo, ni haberlo perfeccionado al nivel que ellos habían logrado alcanzar.  
****Por otro lado, fueron cambiando progresivamente su régimen a base de Ratas (ya desde el 2do Año) para investigar nuevas opciones, instruidos en esto por las Comadrejas. Así, era fácil encontrar a uno de ellos disfrutando un plato de spaghetti al pesto, o dos Gatitos saboreando una ensalada de frutas, o tal vez una Gata comiendo puré de zapallo y (aparte) espárragos gratinados.  
****Los Perros también hacen lo que mejor saben hacer (y que hicieron desde siempre): tareas de vigilancia normal y especial, prevención de accidentes, resolución de complicados asuntos jurídicos -los cuales por esa época son más que escasos-, defensa de un habitante de cualquier Comunidad en un juicio, etc. Las Perras -y a veces algunos Perros- componen versos y canciones que luego son muy conocidos y difundidos.  
****Las Ratas y las Ratesas son maestras en la limpieza de los lugares donde más tarde trabajarán Anacondesas y Conejas; los Zorros y las Zorras Libres enseñan lo que saben sobre cultivar hierbas aromáticas y medicinales.  
****Mientras se piensa de qué pueden encargarse los miembros de las Comunidades Regionales, surge la cuestión de si puede permitirse que los Osos Hormigueros trabajen eliminando Hormigas a su nodo, siendo esta Comunidad útil en alguna forma.  
****Y los Gatos, tan conocedores como poseedores y estudiosos de las Corrientes Espirituales (pues pueden incorporarlas, heredarlas y trasmitirlas); y de las Encarnaciones, ya que se encuentran en la última, tratan de descubrir en largas y sabrosas discusiones qué lugar de la Cadena ocupan los miembros de las Comunidades Regionales, los de las del Bosque y los de las nueve originales de la Ciudad.  
****Además de todo esto, un grupo de Tatúes y Mulitas de la Región del Poniente (Sector del Altiplano) consigue instalarse en una casa de la Avenida Sapucai.  
****2- En el pueblo del Robledal, de los Lobos conocidos a lo largo del relato (Albino, Lucero, Rastreador, Aurora, Cepillo, Destructor, Ceniza, los dos hermanos de Albino, los hijos de Leonela y el Lobo, Terruño, el antiguo Jefe de los Lobos, Pardo, Tostado y Venteador) quedan todos menos Ceniza, Cepillo, Destructor y el Jefe; ya se sabe lo que ocurrió con la primera hija de los tres de la Gata y Albino.  
****Una Loba hija de Aurora y Rastreador se casa con el hermano mayor de Albino; otra, con una Anaconda; y el del medio, con una hermana de Pardo.  
****Luego, en Pueblo-Hogar, de las Anacondas conocidas quedan aún Puyu-Punchauan, Uarmin-Mayu, Río de Tierra, Collar de Piedras y Trebolaria -con sus dos hijos-.  
****Esa misma primavera, cuatro familias de Anacondas (diecisiete individuos en total) van a la Ciudad y se establecen en el Pre-Bosque del Sur, mientras que tres Perras Ovejeras y dos Pastoras Inglesas van a Pueblo-Hogar a ofrecerse como Nodrizas de los Lobeznos que nazcan de Anacondesas a partir de ese año. Las Serpientes aceptan y les dan allí mismo un lugar para vivir; de algún modo intuyen que serán necesarias.  
****Entre los Gatos y los Conejos que fueron al Bosque, tienen lugar varios casamientos mixtos.  
****3- Dos de los hijos de Lucero y el Yaguareté se casan a su vez, con una Tigresa y un Carpincho.  
****4- La Gata Siamesa festeja sus quince años junto al Chihuahua y a sus diez hijos: Ester (con el Terrier), Roque (con la Gata Gris), Augusto (con la Bandicoot), y los siete Chihuahuitas (tres de cinco años y cuatro de dos) con una gran fiesta en Pueblo-Hogar en la que también intervienen las Anacondas -pues son las anfitrionas-, una multitud del Robledal, Carme y Owen con tres de sus hijos, y algunos Gatos y Conejos del Bosque.  
****Puyu-Punchauan, ya muy anciana, tiene unos momentos de alegría al lado del que considera su hijo, mientras el Chihuahua habla con la Anacondesa o recuerda con ella cómo lo había encontrado diez años atrás, ciego y vacilante.**

** 8vo Año **

**1- La modalidad de los casamientos del séptimo año -que van aumentando progresivamente- hace que las Comunidades de la Ciudad y de las otras regiones, exceptuando a los Zorros, se sientan como una sola. También se cuentan aquí los Lobos y Medio-Lobos que nacieron de Cepillo y de las cinco Gatas que convivieron con él, por haber nacido y crecido en la Ciudad.  
****Un Perro Pastor Inglés que se casa con una Condoresa deja abierto el camino para los vínculos que se producirán desde ese año; una Perra de la misma Raza facilita las cosas haciendo de Nodriza para los tres Perritos recién nacidos.  
****Las Ratas y los Conejos terminan perdiéndoles el miedo ancestral a las Víboras de Coral, por lo que antes del final de la primavera hay dos Ratesas Norways casadas con Corales, y un Conejo Manchado viviendo con una Viboresa. En este caso es una Coneja Blanca la que se ocupa de la crianza de sus tres Conejitos; y siempre aparece alguna voluntaria de la Comunidad correspondiente para ese trabajo.  
****Con respecto a los casamientos entre miembros de distintas Comunidades (que ese año son 37; los vínculos convencionales sólo llegan a cuatro), es la mejor época para las Comadrejas y las Ratesas; sólo los Perros siguen prefiriendo a Conejas y Gatas.  
****La lista continúa con los que se producen entre miembros de la Ciudad y del Bosque (que vinieron desde allá únicamente con el propósito de buscar una compañera para toda la vida). De estos casos sólo hubo tres ejemplos en los últimos ocho años: un Lobo, con una Gata Angora (+) una Anaconda, con una Perra Afgana ; y una Loba, con un Conejo Blanco.  
****Llega por el río un grupo de Gaviotas y otro de Lobos Marinos, ambos de la Región Sur. También, por su lado, Ovejas y Carneros; Cerdas y Cerdos; Cabras y Chivos de la Región de las Tranqueras. ****Así la Ciudad conoce también algo sobre las Ballenas y los Pingüinos de la región Sur, y oye hablar asimismo de los Ñandúes, Horneros, Perdices, Caballos -y Yeguas-, Toros -y Vacas-, Caranchos, Gallos y Gallinas de la Región de las Tranqueras.  
****Las Gaviotas recién llegadas se establecen en algunos sectores del pueblo de las Ratas y otros del barrio de las Comadrejas; los Lobos Marinos a lo largo del río, desde el Sector Portuario hasta los lindes del Bosque Pequeño; los Carneros, los Cerdos -con las Cerdas-, y los Chivos, en varios lugares de la ****Ciudad y del Bosque; las Cabras, únicamente en el Bosque, en el antiguo Terreno de caza de los Lobos.  
****Semanas después, un grupo de Gatos da a conocer una lista aproximada de las Encarnaciones, que resulta ser la siguiente:  
****1ra- Pumas, Cóndores, Mulitas, Maras, etc. (Región del Poniente). ****2da- Gaviotas, Pingüinos, Ballenas, Lobos Marinos, etc. ( Región Sur ).  
****3ra- Jaguares, Tucanes, Osos Hormigueros, Víboras de Coral, etc. (Región de los Ríos). ****4ta- Caballos, Horneros, Vacas, Cerdos, etc. ( Región de las Tranqueras ).  
****5ta- Murciélagos ( ... ); 6ta- Anacondas (Bosque); 7ma- Lobos (Bosque).  
8va- Palomas (Ciudad); 9na- Armadillos (Ciudad); 10ma- Ratas ( id. ).  
11ra- Comadrejas ( id. ); 12da- Zorros ( id. ); 13ra- Conejos ( id. ).  
14ta- Perros ( id. ); 15ta- Gatos ( id. ).  
****Pero la lista correcta y completa -para la Ciudad y las Regiones cercanas incluyendo el Bosque- era esta, aunque ni los Gatos más sabios habían llegado a saberlo por esos días.  
****1ra (Región Sur): Lobo Marino, Gaviota, Pingüino Emperador, Albatros, Ballena Franca; Loba Marina, Gaviotesa, Pingüinesa Emperatriz, Albatresa, Ballenesa Franca.  
****2da (Región del Poniente): Pumesa, Guanaquesa, Llamesa, Condoresa, Mulita, Liebresa; Puma, Guanaco, Llama, Cóndor, Tatú, Mara.  
****3ra (Región de los Ríos): Aguará Guazú, Yacaré, Coral, Flamenco, Tapir, Oso Hormiguero, Tucán, Carayá, Yacaré Overo, Carpincho, Yaguareté, Víbora de la Cruz; Zorra Colorada, Yacaresa, Viboresa, Flamenquesa, Tapiresa, Osa Hormiguera, Tucanesa, Carayesa, Yacaresa Overa, Carpinchesa, Tigresa, Viboresa de la Cruz.  
****4ta (Región de las Tranqueras): Oveja, Yegua, Cerda, Cabra, Gallina, Hornera, Vaca; Carnero, Caballo, Cerdo, Chivo, Gallo, Hornero, Toro.  
****5ta (Bosque): Anaconda; Anacondesa. 6ta ( id. ): Loba; Lobo.  
****7ma (Ciudad): Murciélago; Murcielaguesa. 8va ( id. ): Palomesa; Paloma.  
****9na ( id. ): Armadillo; Armadillona. 10ma ( id. ): Ratesa; Rata.  
****11ra ( id. ): Zorro; Zorra. 12da ( id. ): Comadreja; Comadrejón.  
****13ra ( id. ): Conejo; Coneja. 14ta ( id. ): Perra; Perro. ****15ta ( id. ): Gato; Gata.  
****Como le había adelantado Turquesa a Kahchi, Aníbal y Pericles -aunque fuera en parte-, aquí se ve cómo podría ser una serie completa de Encarnaciones para cualquiera que hubiese llegado a la última: Gaviota, Liebresa, Carayá, Cabra, Anaconda, Loba, Murciélago, Palomesa, Armadillo, Ratesa, Zorro, Comadreja, Conejo, Perra y Gato. Es decir, siempre con la polaridad opuesta a la de su Encarnación anterior.  
****Con respecto a los nacimientos, las Gatas seguían valiéndose de las Fases Lunares para elegir cuándo querían tener Gatitos (con Luna Llena) y cuándo que sus hijos fueran como el padre, principalmente si pertenecía a otra Comunidad (con Cuarto Menguante ).  
****Tal vez unos pocos cónyuges casados ese año no tuvieron hijos por elección propia; entre ellos, un Tucán y una Gata Blanco-Gris, teniendo sus relaciones en los períodos de Luna Nueva -sólo en el caso del Tucán y la Gata-, pues en las demás no influían los Ciclos Lunares.  
****Las Armadillonas no quedaban embarazadas si durante la relación no respiraban el aroma de tierra mojada; las Anacondesas necesitaban la combinación del de las flores del Naranjo con el de la hierba; las Aguilesas, que el día fuera ventoso o, por lo menos, fresco. ****Las Comadrejas sólo llegaban a la concepción si durante el encuentro el Sol estaba en su cenit; las Condoresas, si había cierta cantidad de piedras cerca; las Conejas, si lo que había cerca eran Tréboles.  
****Las Liebresas quedaban embarazadas únicamente si la Luna se hallaba en el punto más alto del cielo; las Lobas, entre el atardecer y el anochecer. ****Las Osas Hormigueras se valían del olor particular de los hormigueros. Las Perras necesitaban que hubiera árboles y plantas cerca. Las Pumesas, los sitios silenciosos y alejados del suelo.  
****Las Ratesas sólo podían quedar embarazadas si en el momento de la relación el lugar que elegían tenía poca luz y preferiblemente mucha agua (en movimiento, no estancada o quieta); las Tigresas, de mañana y con el pasto cubierto de rocío; las Viboresas, ayudadas por la combinación de los aromas de ****varias plantas que sólo crecían en la Región de los Ríos, pero que las Corales traían a la Ciudad. ****Las Zorras solamente podían llegar al embarazo si en el momento de tener sus relaciones sentían el olor de plantas oleaginosas; las Tucanesas, en los días de más calor; las Yacaresas Overas, en los días o las horas de más humedad.  
****Las Murcielaguesas, simplemente si era de noche, preferiblemente de Plenilunio. ****Las Palomesas necesitaban estar en las terrazas; las Gaviotesas, sentir el viento cargado con el aroma del río o, en general, de la costa.  
****Por último, las Lobas Marinas quedaban embarazadas sólo si durante el encuentro amoroso se encontraban sobre una piedra húmeda y cubierta de musgo o de algas; las Ovejas, si en el momento de la relación había pastos altos o sin cortar; las Cerdas, si después de tenerla se daban un chapuzón en el lodo; y las Cabras, si se encontraban en lugares muy abiertos y frescos.  
****En cada uno de los casos, los casamientos se producen entre el mes y medio y los tres meses de conocerse como pareja.  
****Todos los hoteles han desaparecido o cambiado antes del tercer año. El Hotel "Mi Palacio" no funciona más como tal, y sus muebles y objetos de valor -los que se salvaron del desastre el día 71- son rematados, vendidos o donados al Pueblo de las Ratas.  
****Unas tres mil integrantes de esa Comunidad, que sin contar las de este grupo ya son más de nueve mil, pasan el año y medio de vida y no tienen nada ni a nadie en el mundo. ****Entonces, luego de una orden que resuena en su interior, se juntan en apretada muchedumbre cerca de las Dársenas y con otra orden apenas pronunciada corren hacia el río para suicidarse en masa. El terrible acontecimiento tiene lugar poco después de las dos de la mañana y en una oscuridad casi total.  
****Sin embargo eso no impide que uno de los descendientes de Carme y Owen -un Comadrejón- esté allí para presenciarlo. Pero cuando él lo cuenta a sus amigos, a la luz del día, muy pocos pueden creerle.  
****Las plantas mágicas siguen siendo usadas por integrantes de las Comunidades de la Ciudad y por algunos Lobos, sólo que mucho más controladas.  
****Los miembros de todas las Comunidades Regionales logran regularizar su situación en el pueblo de los Perros; no queda ninguno sin registrar.  
****Ahora, los Cóndores se encargan principalmente de vigilar el espacio aéreo apoyando a los Lobos, para que las Águilas Calvas no vuelvan a la Ciudad; las Maras, de trabajar con las plantas mágicas y cultivarlas en cantidades pequeñas, supervisadas por los Perros y los Lobos; los Pumas, de mantener limpios los lugares altos y peligrosos.  
****Los Tucanes recolectan frutas de estación, tanto en la Ciudad como en el Bosque; los Yacarés Overos controlan el número de Moscas y otros Insectos; los Yaguaretés cuidan el Pre-Bosque del Sur y los Bosques del Sector Moderno; los Osos Hormigueros se ocupan de trabajar y remover con sus grandes uñas la tierra, haciéndola apta para sembrar; las Corales, de cuidar que no hayan hongos venenosos.  
****Los Lobos Marinos se encargan de mantener limpio el fondo de los ríos. ****Los Carneros, de arrancar yuyos en parques y jardines; los Cerdos, de eliminar los residuos que pudiera haber; los Chivos, de cuidar que no haya hierba ni de más ni de menos.  
****En segundo lugar, las Condoresas se encargan más que nada de prevenir acerca de vientos y lluvias; las Liebresas, de orientar en cuestiones climáticas a las Conejas y las Anacondesas encargadas de los parques; las Pumesas, de limpiar las plazas los parques y los jardines después de los días lluviosos.  
****Las Tucanesas seleccionan y procesan la fruta recolectada por los Tucanes; las Yacaresas Overas cumplen la función de mantener limpios los sistemas de desagüe y las alcantarillas. ****Las Tigresas, de proveer flores, plantas y semillas a las encargadas de arreglar jardines; las Osas Hormigueras, de limpiar los terrenos previamente acondicionados por los Osos Hormigueros, de yuyos, piedritas, etc.; las Viboresas eliminan de las casas y de algunos monumentos los hongos acumulados por el tiempo.  
****Las Murcielaguesas buscan a los pequeños de cualquier Comunidad que se pierden de noche; las Gaviotesas procesan y distribuyen el producto obtenido por las Gaviotas; las Lobas Marinas mantienen limpias -y decoradas en lo posible- las costas de los arroyos del Bosque y las del río que corre al este; las Palomesas hacen esto mismo, pero en lo referido a estatuas, veredas y aleros.  
****Las Ovejas se ofrecen ellas mismas como Nodrizas de los recién nacidos de cualquier Comunidad que nazcan de Tucanesas, Viboresas, Palomesas, Yacaresas Overas, Condoresas, Gaviotesas o Anacondesas de las que viven en la Ciudad; las Cerdas que también viven allí trabajan con barro para hacer objetos decorativos, y las del Bosque se ocupan de los Gatitos y Conejitos nacidos de Anacondesas; las Cabras hacen lo mismo que las Ovejas, pero en lo que se refiere a los Lobeznos de madres Anacondesas. Las Ovejeras y las Pastoras Inglesas que cumplían anteriormente esta función, coordinan a las Cabras, o bien a las Cerdas del Bosque indicándoles dónde deben ir.  
****La Coneja Negra, que había llevado recientemente una vida solitaria y de sacrificio para limpiarse de todas sus Relaciones Libres con Gatos, abandona este mundo a los quince años. El Perro Collie -quien gracias al sacrificio de ella pudo tener hijos y seguir viviendo con su esposa Siberiana- le otorga un lugar ****privilegiado entre los ausentes de su propia familia, para su descanso eterno (el de sus restos, se entiende).  
****Simultáneamente hace todo lo posible para que ella sea honrada con el título de "Madre perfecta de los Perros", o por lo menos "Madre de los Collies".  
****El número de habitantes de cada Comunidad, en el Bosque y la Ciudad, ha aumentado desde los días de la segunda etapa (primeros de esta historia) hasta los actuales: de 479 a 895 Armadillos; de 1623 a 3341 Comadrejas; de 3981 a 7216 Conejos; de 4390 a 9230 Gatos; de 4455 a 7390 Perros; de 5185 a 9723 Ratas. Únicamente disminuyen en cantidad los Zorros del Sector Portuario; la mayoría había abandonado la Ciudad y algunos, pasado a mejor vida; es decir, a esperar el momento de renacer como Comadrejas o Comadrejones según fueran Zorros o Zorras.  
****Por su parte, los Lobos han aumentado de 490 a 2137, y las Anacondas de 382 a 1979.  
****De las otras tres Comunidades de la Ciudad, los Murciélagos son ese año 2347; las Gaviotas 3209; y las Palomas 3710.  
****De las Comunidades Regionales, el número de Víboras de Coral había aumentado de 339 a 845; el de los Jaguares, de 347 a 1215; el de los Osos Hormigueros, de 435 a 998; el de los Yacarés Overos, de 347 a 792; el los Tucanes, de 417 a 1027; el de los Pumas, de 516 a 1138; el de los Cóndores, de 507 a 997; y el de las Maras, de 695 a 1141.  
****Por último, habían ese año 1408 Lobas y Lobos Marinos, 2006 Carneros y Ovejas, 2309 Cerdos y Cerdas, 2406 Chivos y Cabras.  
****De los cuatro hijos de Roque y Dorita, el segundo se casa con una Comadreja (tienen uno y una (+).  
****Al igual que la Siamesa y Kahchi, los dos nuevos cónyuges pasan los siguientes ocho días en el Bosque Cerrado. Ahora bien, de los dos hijos del Gato y la Comadreja, la menor en vez de Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada resulta ser una Cobresa Sagrada como Kanpur Amravati Naja, madre de Dominique, madre de Turquesa, madre de Roque... Y sólo queda Kahchi para contar la historia del ****Gato Siamés Lampamg Sai Yok (padre de Dominique) y Kanpur Amravati Naja.  
****Emiliano, el último de los amigos Chihuahuas de Kahchi, se va ese año. Pero aunque éste sufre una pérdida mucho más importante, el destino le reserva unos años de felicidad antes de abandonar este mundo.  
****2- El Conejo Owen deja esta vida en el otoño; la Comadreja Carme y los cinco hijos de ella y de él lo recuerdan todo el invierno y la primavera.  
****Panal Silvestre desempeñó desde pequeño las duras tareas del campo que abastecía a la Comunidad, ahora numerosa, de Anacondas.  
****Conoce a la hija menor de Carme y Owen cuando la pequeña Conejita, luego de pasar varias veces por Pueblo-Hogar, recibe de Collar la propuesta de quedarse a vivir en el poblado. La Conejita no lo piensa demasiado y, al día siguiente, se establece en forma definitiva en el pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****3- La hija del Gato Rex y la Zorra Colorada -la mayor de los tres hermanos-, aunque se reúne con ellos una vez al año, sigue viviendo cerca de Campo Grande hasta el fin de sus días, casada con una Víbora de Coral.  
****La madre de la Gata Rex se va ese año; su padre la seguirá unos veinte meses después. Ella y sus dos hermanos despiden a la Zorra junto al Gato negro.  
****Lucero también se va, a la edad de trece años y medio. Turquesa, a quien la Loba hace mucho tiempo considera hija suya, vuelve a la Región de los Ríos y la acompaña, lo mismo que Albino, el Yaguareté y los siete hijos de ella, en sus dos últimos días ; le cierra los ojos, la besa y le dice "Adiós, mamá. Duerme bien... Despierta mejor", tratando de no llorar sin saber en esos momentos si está bien contenerse.  
****Pocas semanas después le sigue Albino, pero esta vez la Gata Siamesa no está allí para verlo partir.  
****4- Ileana Clelia Turquesa Isolda Sofía pasa a mejor vida al final del otoño; la honran y recuerdan por cinco meses. Y es en el séptimo, que nacen la Cobresa Sagrada y el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado.**

** 9no Año **

**1- Como atraídos por los que vinieron de la Región de las Tranqueras antes que ellos, llegan a la Ciudad personajes como los Pumas Jaime y Jorge, el Toro Eduardo, la Oveja Negra, y también -de otras Regiones- Alfredo, la Liebresa Violeta, el Yacaré Antonio, el Cóndor Ayapanka Tupalli y otros un poco menos famosos que los acompañan, para organizar un festival a lo grande.  
****La lista de casamientos entre miembros de distintas Comunidades es notablemente más larga que en el año anterior. Los vínculos entre individuos de la Ciudad y del Bosque (que hubieran ido o venido desde allá) han aumentado levemente, estando los Lobos y las Anacondas buscándose mutuamente para ese fin.  
****Y los casamientos convencionales se reducen a tres, ese año.  
****Aparte de todo esto, los distintos Pueblos grandes y pequeños, nuevos y viejos, conocen desde entonces y por mucho tiempo, una época de incalculable esplendor.  
****2- En el Bosque, las Comunidades de Lobos y Anacondas ya están muy apegadas la una a la otra, gracias a los casamientos de los dos años anteriores. Los límites disminuyen o desaparecen; ambos poblados crecen en superficie y en habitantes, principalmente para acercarse más entre sí.  
****Y aunque Collar de Piedras deja de existir ese año, la profunda tristeza que abate a Pueblo-Hogar (de la cual se hacen eco los del pueblo vecino) no impide que al final del verano las Anacondas festejen junto a los Lobos un acontecimiento que asegurará definitivamente la feliz convivencia armoniosa para ambas Comunidades.  
****El nuevo Jefe Lobo, sucesor del hijo de Leonela y Albino, tiene a su lado a una Anacondesa como Jefa y esposa; y el igualmente nuevo Jefe de Pueblo-Hogar, a una esbelta Loba blanca, con quien la Anaconda gobernará y vivirá en paz... Lo que no había podido lograr el sucesor de Machahuai con la hija de Leonela y Albino.  
****Desde ahora en cambio, cada Jefe de Pueblo-Hogar tomará a una Loba por esposa; cada Jefe del Robledal, a una Anacondesa. Nadie se acuerda del incidente con las Águilas, o no quiere acordarse, ahora que siete Lobos se casan con Anacondesas ese año, en tanto que nueve Anacondas con igual número de Lobas. Los respectivos hijos seguirán seguramente los pasos de sus padres y se casarán con los del otro poblado, cada vez con mayor frecuencia.  
****Por el momento en cambio, un Lobo contrae matrimonio con una Cabra; un Carnero Lincoln con una Loba; un Cerdo Large White con otra; otro de la misma Comunidad (Poland Chino) con una Anacondesa.  
****En cuanto a los Gatos y los Conejos que fueron al Bosque, también se producen casamientos mixtos, y algunos convencionales o con integrantes de los demás poblados.**

** 10mo Año **

**1- El Chihuahua Kahchi, que tiene ahora catorce años, vivirá hasta los diecisiete; dos años antes de partir logra reunirse con su madre (que tiene veintiuno en el momento del reencuentro) y dos hermanos de él, de su misma edad. ****Antes de sobrevivir a su hijo, ella casi no hace otra cosa que prestar oídos para que él le cuente lo que hizo desde su extravío en el Bosque, seguido de su adopción por parte de la Anacondesa Puyu-Punchauan hace más de diez años.  
****El collar de Clarita cambia nuevamente de dueña, cuando una Gata Negra empieza a usarlo al final del verano. Le seguirán aún, una Siamesa, una Blanca y una Amarillo-Anaranjada.  
****Desde hace varios años llama la atención en la Ciudad un hecho relacionado con las siete Cobras que se establecieron en el Sector Moderno a mediados del tercero. Cada una de ellas tiene una serie particular de trabajos, que debe cumplir para ayudar en un Sector o una Comunidad, determinados de ****antemano. ****Ninguna de las Cobras busca un lugar para guarecerse si llueve en el curso de sus largas y misteriosas idas y venidas, de las cuales nadie puede imaginar qué propósito tienen; por el contrario, cada vez que eso ocurre, se quedan en alguna esquina enroscadas con el cuello erguido y los ojos cerrados en la cabeza que mira hacia el suelo.  
****Una de ellas trabaja -aparte de tener otras tareas- en una casa donde viven Perros, Gatos, Conejos, Comadrejas, etc., que ya pasaron la mayoría de edad promedio de la Comunidad a la que pertenecen, y a los cuales sólo les resta una esperanza: la de una pronta vida mejor en el futuro (y fuera de este mundo en el caso de los Gatos), porque aquí no les queda mucho y no tienen familiares que los acompañen. A todos ellos, la Cobra Sagrada les ayuda a sentir, ver, ser y hacer lo que otros sentirían, verían, serían y harían en la otra vida.  
****Al conocer el caso de la descendiente de Kanpur Amravati Naja, el grupo de siete Cobras se turna para instruir y acompañar a la hija del Gato y la Comadreja: la Cobresa Sagrada que un día estará entre las siete. Ese número, por otra parte, siempre se mantiene.  
****2- El hijo de Trebolaria y Collar se casa con la Coneja Plateada Inglesa. Luego del casamiento, por dos semanas permanece con ella en la intimidad del Bosque Pequeño, lugar respetado desde siempre hasta por los Lobos si se trataba de nuevos cónyuges que procuraban estar a solas. ****Cuando la Anaconda regresa con su esposa a Pueblo-Hogar, continúa no obstante con ella en retiro casi absoluto, hasta el día en que sale de su casa con la Coneja Plateada Inglesa y cinco Anaconditas recién nacidas. Por varios días hay festejos en el pueblo de las Serpientes.  
****Si bien no les molesta para nada la tendencia matrimonial imperante en los últimos tres años, algunas Lobas optan por tener hijos que puedan criar, en lugar de Anacondas. Y con ese propósito salen desde entonces del Robledal a buscar por otro lado algún Gato, Conejo, Oso Hormiguero, Comadrejón, Rata, Armadillo, Perro, Zorro Libre, Yaguareté, Puma, Mara, Murciélago, Carnero, Chivo, Cerdo o Lobo Marino que quiera casarse con ellas.  
****En resumen, sin el Efecto Negativo (desaparecido exactamente diez años atrás), los miembros de cada Comunidad contraen matrimonio libremente entre sí... Menos los Zorros del Sector Portuario, por supuesto, que desde esa época y para su propia desgracia fueron aislándose cada vez más y desapareciendo de a poco o yéndose; y al final sólo quedan dos: uno con toda la carga de resentimiento hacia las Comunidades vecinas, y el otro con la de las culpas acumuladas por las acciones equivocadas de todos los demás Zorros.**


	15. Las Nueve Misiones - La vuelta de Rayo

**Luego del 10mo Año, de los que se involucraron en el Efecto Negativo o estuvieron en contra de ****él, sólo quedaban Dorita, Kahchi, el Armadillo y la Gata Angora de Cepillo allá en el Norte.  
****La Gata Gris superó por bastante margen la edad de veinte años, lo que le permitió conocer a cinco generaciones de descendientes de ella y el Lobo, contando a los tres primeros nacidos antes del Día 80. La primera llegó el 6to Año; la de los bisnietos, el 11ro; la cuarta generación nació después del 15to, y la quinta durante la primera Misión de Rayo, cuando Dorita calculaba que tenía alrededor de 23 (ya nadie consideraba el Tiempo como algo perteneciente al mundo físico) y aparte de ella sólo seguían en su paso por la Tierra la Gata Angora y el hijo menor de Lucero y Rayo, los tres últimos representantes del Efecto Negativo.  
****La Gata Gris se enteró también que algunos descendientes de ella y el Lobo habían llegado a la Región de los Ríos y la del Altiplano. ****Además de eso, a la edad de 18 años (el 16to) tuvo la oportunidad de aprovechar los beneficios que brindaba la aparición de la Esfera de Luz Blanca. Ese mismo año, el Gato Rayo se hacía presente en la Tierra para su primera Misión.  
****El Chihuahua Kahchi pasó a mejor vida a los diecisiete años; le siguieron su madre y su hermano mayor. El menor volvió a Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato mucho después de la aparición de la Esfera Blanca.  
****  
Desde el 12do Año, los miembros de las Comunidades viejas y nuevas comenzaron a trasladarse a lejanas Regiones, dándose también el caso a la inversa.  
****En el 8vo Año, cuando hubo que encontrar una actividad para las Comunidades Regionales, las Ovejas se ofrecieron ellas mismas como nodrizas de todos los Armadillos, Carneros, Cerdos, Cabras, Chivos, Comadrejas, Conejos, Gatos, Jaguares, Lobos, Lobos Marinos, Maras, Murciélagos, Osos Hormigueros, Perros, Pumas, Ratas y Zorros Libres que nacían de Anacondesas de la Ciudad, Condoresas, Gaviotesas, Palomesas, Tucanesas, Viboresas o Yacaresas Overas, aunque no se producían todos estos casos por aquél entonces.  
****Después del 10mo, a causa del gran aumento de la población en la Ciudad y en el Bosque, empezaron a ocuparse del asunto otras voluntarias de las demás Comunidades, si bien las Ovejas siguieron siendo especialistas:  
****1ro- Ovejas / 2do- Gatas y Perras / 3ro- Comadrejas, Zorras Libres y Conejas / 4to- Tigresas, Pumesas y Armadillonas / 5to- Osas Hormigueras, Cerdas y Lobas Marinas / 6to (pero no menos importantes)- Liebresas, Murcielaguesas y Ratesas.  
****En el Bosque, las Cabras se encargaban de criar a los Lobeznos nacidos de Anacondesas en sus primeras semanas de vida. Las Cerdas tomaron a su vez la tarea de criar a los Gatitos y a los Conejitos en la misma situación. Las tres Perras Ovejeras y las dos Pastoras Inglesas que cumplían antes estas funciones, supervisaron desde entonces a unas y a otras, indicándoles dónde debían ir a prestar sus servicios. ****Y fue la costumbre de las numerosas adopciones por parte de padres falsos aunque parezca raro, la que aceleró este proceso, si es que no lo inició.  
****Todas las Encarnaciones abarcaban un período de catorce mil años; cuando hizo su aparición la Esfera de Luz Blanca y el Tiempo medido como tal desapareció definitivamente, los miembros de cada Comunidad elegían el momento de renacer, y también cuándo crecer a voluntad para poder casarse, así como el instante de partir, pensando alegremente en la próxima Encarnación.**

**La gran Esfera de Luz (en la cual algunos veían a la Luna) flotaba sin embargo sobre la nueva Tierra, enorme y estática, pero visible desde todos los puntos terrestres. ****Bajo su influencia, todas las vidas eran una; todos los lugares, uno. Desde las Ratas hasta las Anacondas, todos sin excepción podían aparecer en otra Región con sólo desearlo, obtener cosas de la Esfera, y muchas maravillas más que irían descubriendo paulatinamente.  
****Sólo dos cosas no habían cambiado con respecto al llamado Viejo Tiempo: los únicos que seguían teniendo la facultad de incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales y pasarlas a sus descendientes junto con la posibilidad de adquirirlas, eran las Gatas y los Gatos.  
****Con respecto a los casamientos, también se mantenían esencialmente iguales a como eran en el 10mo Año. Es decir que, por ejemplo, un Yaguareté con aspecto de cachorrito conocía a una Perrita Ovejera en su misma situación, y recién después de mucho jugar, conversar y pasear juntos se hacían jóvenes en lo exterior más que en lo interior para casarse y tener su hogar hasta el fin de sus vidas. Lo que antes era llamado muerte, era ahora un pacífico sueño voluntario, colmado con la esperanza de una pronta Reencarnación.  
****En este caso, dos o más Seres siempre podían volver a encontrarse; y cada renacimiento los acercaba más aún al momento de nacer como Gatos, incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales, pertenecer al partir a alguna de las Hermandades Planetarias y finalmente reintegrarse a la Luz Universal, cuya presencia visible era la gran Esfera Blanca.  
****En la primera Etapa de este largo proceso, pues, Rayo regresó al Mundo perceptible.**

**Si tantas cosas habían cambiado en la Ciudad y en el Bosque, no eran menores los cambios en otros lugares de la Tierra; dentro y fuera de ella; en las aguas y en el suelo firme.  
****La Luna había aumentado en buena medida su densidad y se veía mucho más cercana que antes, atraída por la Tierra o bien por la Esfera de Luz; el blanco Satélite aparecía rodeado de nubes y con una atmósfera nueva.  
****El Sol se veía más brillante que nunca y con un nivel de actividad diez veces mayor. Pero a nadie le molestaba, pues cada uno aprendió muy pronto a fabricarse el clima que más le gustaba y convenía.  
****La Tierra seguía girando alrededor del Astro dorado y de su eje. Sin embargo -con la Luz Blanca inmóvil en el cielo-, no era de noche más que para quienes lo desearan. Era otra habilidad que todos habían adquirido.  
****Marte, así como los demás Planetas, había aumentado su densidad y mejorado su atmósfera -en su caso- más que los otros siete. Le seguían Venus (muy de cerca), Mercurio, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón.  
****Las estrellas más lejanas, al igual que los mundos remotos de otras Galaxias, podían ser vistas por los que quisieran, con sólo mirar en la dirección apropiada.  
****  
Las Criaturas menos conocidas del agua y de la tierra recibieron como un don de la Esfera Blanca la completa transformación elemental de sus respectivos medio ambientes. ****Los Artrópodos, Anélidos, Arácnidos, Ortópteros, Hemípteros, etc., respiraban vida en el aire, o bajo la tierra, o debajo del agua; y no morían por millares al contacto con el fuego de un incendio, que en esa Tierra Nueva también podía producirse... de acuerdo con la voluntad de una Comunidad de Árboles, y sólo para los integrantes de esa Comunidad.  
****Los miembros del Reino Vegetal vibraban por dentro como cables eléctricos, con toda la energía que tomaban del agua, el suelo, el aire y el Sol renovados. ****En las rocas, en las piedras y en cada partícula Mineral, la radiación acumulada formaba un halo de sesenta centímetros de espesor.  
****Los Cetáceos, Crustáceos, Anfibios, Moluscos, Espongiarios, Radiolarios, etc., vivían ahora en un medio colmado de consciente fuerza creadora. El agua misma podía crear formas a partir de pensamientos bien dirigidos.  
****Volviendo brevemente a las Comunidades de la Ciudad y del Bosque, ninguno de sus integrantes necesitaba comer para vivir, pues la fuerza estaba en al aire o venía de la Esfera. Las Palomas, y muchos otros insectívoros, tampoco cazaban Insectos.  
****Con respecto a las Águilas, finalmente se les permitió volver a la Ciudad cada vez que quisieran. El antiguo resentimiento por el rapto de la hija de Leonela y Albino ya no podía seguir existiendo. ****Por otro lado, el bienestar, la libertad y el perdón absolutos que representaba la Esfera eran para todos sin excepción.  
****Nadie padecía ninguna clase de mal, bajo su influencia, y el sentimiento de amor que los unía a todos a veces necesitaba proteger, ayudar, amparar, curar y calmar el hambre y la sed de los que se declaraban indefensos, desvalidos, solitarios, malheridos, hambrientos o sedientos. Además de esto, los miembros de todas las Comunidades elegían el momento de nacer, el de crecer para casarse y el de desencarnar; se trasladaban a otro lugar con sólo desearlo; y las madres sustitutas de cualquier Comunidad (Gatas, Murcielaguesas, Lobas Marinas, Vicuñesas, Osas Hormigueras, Ovejas, etc.) podían criar sin problemas a los hijos de Yacaresas Overas, Palomesas, Anacondesas, Viboresas, Gaviotesas, Tucanesas y Condoresas.  
****  
Los integrantes del Pueblo del Bosque -los Lobos y Anacondas que formarían para siempre una Comunidad Unificada desde el 14to Año-, se encontraban en lo que ellos mismos llamaban el primer Nivel de Relación. Su hábitat a partir de entonces fue el sector correspondiente al Robledal, al Bosque del Sur, parte del Bosque Blanco, el pueblo de las Serpientes y el Bosque Pequeño.  
****Aunque la vida de los Lobatos y Anacondas jóvenes como integrantes de ese Pueblo hasta el fin de su estancia en la Tierra era totalmente voluntaria, los que permanecían en esa Región sólo podían casarse entre sí (un Lobo, únicamente con una Anacondesa; una Anaconda, con una Loba). ****Los hijos eran aún completamente diferenciados de sus progenitoras; sin embargo los Lobeznos nacidos de Anacondesas tenían un Nagual cada uno, como desde siempre habían tenido los de Pueblo-Hogar.  
****Las Cabras se encargaban todavía, principalmente, de criar a los Lobeznos de la Comunidad Unificada; a veces era una Cerda, y también una Coneja o Gata del grupo de las que habían ido a vivir al Bosque.  
****Viviendo ya como un solo Pueblo, los Lobos y las Anacondas no buscaban la intimidad durante su Luna de Miel; las Anacondesas rodeaban amorosamente con sus anillos a los Lobitos de ellas o de otras; las Lobas se derretían viendo a las Anaconditas propias o ajenas deslizándose a su lado. Tanto unas como otras criarían a sus hijos, si pudieran.  
****Entre los integrantes de ambos grupos no faltaban las situaciones provocadas voluntariamente, destinadas a producir una respuesta; y si los de las demás Comunidades hacían bajar el alimento requerido de la Esfera de Luz, los habitantes de ese Pueblo -sin ignorar ni menospreciar dicho método- preferían el suyo, exclusivo y único. Un Lobo o una Loba se declaraba "con hambre", y de inmediato una Anacondesa y una Anaconda (esposo o no de la Loba) se acercaban para brindarle miel y leche tibia, cada uno de su propia boca; y lo mismo hacían un Lobo y una Loba con una Anacondesa o una Anaconda.  
****Los antiguos pobladores del Robledal también ayudaban a las Serpientes cuando ellas cambiaban la piel, tirando despacito con los dientes y lamiendo los restos que no se desprendían (más adelante intervendrían directamente en ese milenario proceso). ****A veces las Lobas atendían a las Anacondesas en el embarazo y el alumbramiento de sus Lobeznos; y lo mismo hacían éstas respecto de aquéllas y sus Anaconditas.  
****Por último, todos los que dormían se recostaban juntos, en apretado montón de anillos, cuellos, pelo, pies y manchas.**

**El Bosque Pequeño, situado al norte de Pueblo-Hogar, era el sitio donde vivían todos los seres considerados sobrenaturales que las Anacondas habían convocado a su llegada al Bosque, y que solían invocar para un favor o un trabajo específico. Ahora, tras la llegada de la Esfera Blanca, los hostiles podrían formar parte de cualquier Cadena de Encarnaciones; y los benignos ocuparían lugares destacados lo mismo en el grupo de Cobras Sagradas que en las Hermandades Planetarias.  
****El collar de Clarita que Turquesa, guiada por Machahuai y acompañada por Kahchi y Ariel, había enterrado en ese bosque, seguía siendo usado por la Russian Blue hija de Ágata y Urbano; faltaban cuatro propietarias para que según la tradición cada perla fuera incrustada en el entrecejo de sus respectivas dueñas al terminar ellas su paso por la Tierra ; pero también a partir del gran acontecimiento señalado más arriba las veintiún perlas cambiarían su estructura atómica para convertirse en Diamantes... Y lo mismo harían las restantes cada vez que el collar fuera usado.**

**Entre el 10mo y el 16to Años se conocieron algunas Encarnaciones de otras Regiones del mundo, que diferían sólo en las primeras etapas conocidas (Sur, Poniente, Ríos, Tranqueras y Bosque, subdividida en Anacondas y Lobos).  
****Una de esas Cadenas era la de la Cobresa Sagrada Kanpur Amravati Naja: ****Como una Foca, en el Norte Blanco (por Reg. Sur); un Leopardo de las Nieves, en la Región de las Montañas Nevadas (por Reg. del Poniente); una Cobresa Sagrada casada con el Gato Siamés Blue Point Lampang Sai Yok en la Tierra de Bharat (por Reg. de los Ríos); un Gamo, en la Tierra de Bharat (por Reg. de las Tranqueras); una Tigresa de Bengala, en la Región de las Montañas Nevadas (por Bosque, etapa Anacondas); y un Lobo, en la Tierra de Bharat ( por Bosque, etapa Lobos); y de allí, Murcielaguesa, Paloma, Armadillona, etc.  
****Para el Norte, de donde vinieron las Águilas: ****Oso Blanco, Orca, Delfín, Manatee, Pelícano, Albatros, Foca, Ballena Azul, Narval; Osa Blanca, Orquesa, Delfinesa, Manatesa, Pelicanesa, Albatresa, Foquesa, Ballenesa Azul, Narvalesa (por Región Sur). ****Aguilesa (Calva, Dorada, Imperial), Castoresa, Cierva Colorada, Perra de la Pradera, Ardillesa (Gris, Colorada), Huronesa, Mapachesa, Leona de Montaña, Viboresa de Cascabel, Camaleonesa, Iguanesa, Coyotesa; Águila (Ídem), Castor, Ciervo Colorado, Perro de la Pradera, Ardilla, Hurón, Mapache, León de Montaña, Víbora de Cascabel, Camaleón, Iguana, Coyote (por Región del Poniente).  
****Aligator, Grulla, Cigüeña, Ocelote, Nutria; Alligatoresa, Grullesa, Cigüeñesa, Ocelotesa, Nutriesa (por Reg. de los Ríos). ****Bufalesa, Cabra, Chinchillesa, Pava, Zorra Ártica; Búfalo, Chivo, Chinchilla, Pavo, Zorro Ártico (por Reg. de las Tranqueras). ****Oso Grizzly; Osa Grizzly (por Bosque, etapa Anacondas). ****Loba; Lobo (por Bosque, etapa Lobos).**

**Para la Región de las Montañas Nevadas: ****Tortuga Marina, Rorcualesa, Tiburonesa Tigre; Tortugo Marino, Rorcual, Tiburón Tigre (por Reg. Sur).  
****Leopardo de las Nieves, Águila Imperial, Oso Siberiano, Oso Panda; Leopardesa de las Nieves, Aguilesa Imperial, Osa Siberiana, Osa Panda (por Reg. del Poniente). ****Tigresa de Bharat, Cobresa (Sagrada, Real, de Anteojos), Murcielaguesa Gigante de la Fruta, Panteresa, Elefantesa Blanca, Faisanesa, Dragonesa; Tigre de Bharat, Cobra, Murciélago Gigante de la Fruta, Pantera, Elefante Blanco, Faisán, Dragón (por Región de los Ríos).  
****Búfalo Blanco, Gamo; Bufalesa Blanca, Gama (por Reg. de las Tranqueras). ****Koalesa, Canguresa, Cocodrilesa, Demonesa de Tasmania, Ornitorrinquesa, Pangolinesa; Koala, Canguro, Cocodrilo, Demonio de Tasmania, Ornitorrinco, Pangolín (por Bosque, etapa Anacondas). ****Lobo, Chacal, Buitre, Oso Pardo, Pitón Reticulado; Loba, Chacalesa, Buitresa, Osa Parda, Pitonesa Reticulada (por Bosque, etapa Lobos).**

**Para la Tierra de las Selvas: ****Cocodrilo del Nilo, Hipopótamo; Cocodrilesa del Nilo, Hipopotamesa (por Reg. Sur). ****Cobresa Egipcia, Camellesa, Dromedariesa; Cobra Egipcia, Camello, Dromedario (por Reg. del Poniente). ****Elefante, Rinoceronte, Víbora del Gabón, León, Chita, Jirafa, Leopardo; Elefantesa, ****Rinocerontesa, Viboresa del Gabón, Leona, Guepardesa, Jirafesa, Leopardesa (por Reg. de los Ríos).  
****Cebresa, Bufalesa, Damalisquesa, Gacelesa (Grant, Thompson), Cabresa Africana; Cebra, Búfalo, Damalisco, Gacela, Cabra Africana (por Reg. de las Tranqueras). ****Gorila, Chimpancé, Babuino; Gorilesa, Chimpanzona, Babuinesa (por Bosque, etapa Anacondas). ****Licaona, Hienesa, Chacalesa, Buitresa; Licaón, Hiena Manchada, Chacal, Buitre (por Bosque, etapa Lobos).  
****En cada Tierra y Región, entonces, las distintas Encarnaciones representaban para todos una experiencia particular de desenvolvimiento en un ambiente determinado y una nueva oportunidad de desarrollarse a medida que llegaban a la decimoquinta.  
****Como para cerrar, podría mencionar a los habitantes del Mar de las Mil Islas, donde algunos habían vivido siempre -y seguían haciéndolo- en las mayores profundidades del Océano, aunque ahora la Luz y la energía de la Esfera Blanca llegaban hasta el lecho marino incluso en esa gran cuenca oceánica.  
****Pero aún en medio de la innumerable variedad de Criaturas podía reconocerse un orden (los Insectos, los Árboles, los Minerales y los demás Seres terrestres, aéreos y acuáticos seguían un mismo camino, cada uno a su modo); una unidad (un mismo Ser pasaba por quince Encarnaciones distintas); y un destino (el momento de integrarse en forma consciente y voluntaria a la Esfera Blanca, abandonando el Mundo perceptible y palpable).**

**Casi una semana antes de la llegada de la Luz Blanca, los primeros en percibir un acontecimiento inminente fueron los Insectos. ****Las Langostas levantaron vuelo y se mantuvieron girando en el aire durante horas, como un colosal remolino verde gris; las Hormigas treparon a los Arboles y permanecieron inmóviles en sus ramas hasta que la Tierra empezó a cambiar.  
****Un Cometa de gran tamaño (el que pasaba cada siete años, había encontrado su fin arrastrado por la órbita de Neptuno), al acercarse al cinturón de Asteroides hizo impacto en algunos de ellos. Luego, tres pedazos del Cometa y gran cantidad de fragmentos de Asteroides cargados de radioactividad producida por la antigua colisión que los formó, se aproximaron a las órbitas de Marte y de la Tierra.  
****Los primeros fragmentos cayeron en el Planeta rojo, entre Mare Erythraeum, Mare Sirenium y Nix Olympica, dejando nuevos cráteres de mediana profundidad; el polvo anaranjado que levantaron al golpear contra la superficie quedó flotando mucho tiempo a ras del suelo, en forma de nubes densas y cargadas con la misma radioactividad. ****Menos de 74 horas Marcianas después, todo el Planeta estaba cubierto por un halo delgado (pero lo suficientemente estable como para contener una atmósfera apropiada) de polvo radioactivo.  
****Fueron estos los cinco Días de Marte.  
****  
El segundo grupo de fragmentos cayó sobre la Luna, acompañado por uno de los trozos del Cometa, en la región austral cercana al Cráter Tyco. Tanto los primeros como el segundo, se pulverizaron por el efecto de la caída; los fragmentos liberaron la energía contenida y muchos elementos pesados quedaron dispersos en un área muy vasta. ****Entonces la Luna, más densa por los elementos extraños que había recibido, giró sobre sí misma cerca de 50 grados, quedando enfrentada a la Tierra la cara en que se acumularon los elementos más densos, y luego fue atraída hasta cierto punto por la gravedad terrestre, como por un efecto imán.  
****Estos fueron los dos Días de la Luna.  
****En la Tierra, donde algunos trozos del Cometa lograron llegar a la superficie con mayor o menor impacto, los mares se trastornaron al anochecer y al día siguiente, subiendo en muchos puntos y bajando en otros. ****Al mismo tiempo, un tercer grupo de fragmentos, si bien ardió en la atmósfera, logró llegar al Mar de las Mil Islas, liberando su energía en el fondo. En menos de dos días, todos los ríos, lagos, napas y corrientes subterráneas estaban impregnados de radiación.  
****Con la influencia Lunar agregada, las aguas, las nubes y las lluvias se acumularon sobre el gran Océano sembrado de islas; ni siquiera el viento parecía conmover esa enorme masa blanca, negra y gris.  
****El agua de evaporación llegó a las nubes, llenándolas de radiación; cuando llovió dos días después de la caída de los meteoritos, por más de cuarenta y ocho horas, el caudal acuoso se extendió desde allí a todo el Planeta, inundando muchas Tierras y Regiones. Todos los que no podían volar ganaron las montañas y otros sitios elevados, o permanecieron a duras penas sobre las ramas de los Árboles, tratando en esos casos de ignorar la presencia multitudinaria de los Insectos rastreros, que también buscaban salvarse.  
****La prueba de tolerancia duró algo más de 73 horas, hasta que el nivel de la inundación bajó de los tres metros con cincuenta a uno con diez en gran parte del Planeta. Al anochecer del día siguiente ya había bajado casi por completo, dejando en muchos sitios una capa lodosa de alrededor de un metro y medio empezando a secarse al Sol.  
****A lo largo de las tres difíciles jornadas, la enorme masa de nubes se desplazó pesadamente, como si una parte tratara de empujar a la otra y se comprimiera contra ésta última. En el interior de los cúmulos estallaban rayos continuamente. ****Cuando la capa superior se congeló, provocando una breve lluvia de granizo, la masa de nubes resplandeció con una nueva serie de relámpagos, y se produjo una reacción nuclear.  
****La energía total de una tormenta de estas características podía igualar a la de una explosión atómica; y con la carga radioactiva que había impregnado los cúmulos, esa reacción existió.  
****Normalmente, la circulación del agua dentro de estas nubes seguía dos corrientes: una ascendente y otra descendente (llevadas por el viento a gran velocidad); ahora, las gotas de agua pesada se adaptaron a la nueva ley del Átomo y se fusionaron entre sí formando una esfera acuosa cuya mayor densidad estaba en el centro. ****En su parte exterior -alrededor del globo líquido- la radiación de cada gota producía un halo brillante. Así se formó la Esfera de Luz Blanca, justo cuando la inundación empezaba a disminuir su caudal.  
****...Y estos fueron los cuatro Días de la Tierra.  
****  
Los últimos fragmentos de Asteroides dejaron atrás las órbitas de Venus y Mercurio, yendo directamente hacia el Sol. ****Siete días Terrestres más tarde, entonces, se volatilizaron poco antes de llegar al disco Solar, liberando no obstante la energía contenida. La fusión de los átomos de hidrógeno en helio se multiplicó por nueve o diez y, por consiguiente, la radiación nuclear y calórica, en una proporción similar. Su aura creció unos cien mil kilómetros, destruyendo la superficie de Mercurio, el cual casi quedó convertido en una bola de fuego. En realidad, el suelo rocoso se había quebrado, flotando en pedazos sueltos sobre un mar de lava y metales fundidos por todo el Planeta.  
****La capa Venusina de bióxido de carbono se dilató, alcanzando el doble de volumen por efecto del calor.  
****Y en la Tierra también aumentó la temperatura a nivel físico; los mares volvieron a producir agua de evaporación, pero esta vez con mayor densidad. En otras palabras, con el calor y la presión el clima de casi todo el Planeta se volvió tropical. El mismo aire parecía estar constituido por agua.  
****Para la Tierra había comenzado verdaderamente una nueva Era.  
****Y estos fueron los siete Días del Sol.**

**Rayo integraba la Hermandad Solar; aunque ya había incorporado las siete Corrientes Espirituales, su tiempo de abandonar la Hermandad para formar parte de la Luz Universal aún no había llegado.  
****Mucho antes de los acontecimientos que estaban por venir, se había entrenado para las tres misiones que le tocaría cumplir en la Tierra Nueva, y que los miembros de todas las Hermandades debían realizar una vez que pasaban la última Encarnación.  
****Sólo después de trabajar con el fuego en todas las formas posibles o, tal vez lo más difícil de todo, mantenerse en el centro exacto del nuevo Sol cuya fuerza, actividad y brillo eran diez veces mayores que en el antiguo -era una de las pruebas reservadas a los que aspiraban a dirigir al grupo que trabajaba o estudiaba como Discípulo-, y aprender los idiomas de uso común en ese ámbito, recibió el collar distintivo de la Hermandad, con una estrella de Oro de ocho puntas; y su nombre desde entonces fue Rayo Solar.  
****Luego le dijeron que Clarita -su antigua prometida e hija única de Ariel y Sara- estaba viviendo a través del cuerpo de un Gato Birmano para incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales que le faltaron en vida.  
****Como se sabe, la Gata había tomado el vehículo físico de un Perro Dálmata a punto de casarse con una Gata Abisinia en la cual había renacido el Mastín (y habían tenido relaciones dos días atrás); el Perro mató a la que iba a ser su esposa movido por Clarita y luego se enfrentó con un Gran Danés, haciéndose matar por él. Esta fue la situación en el caso de Clarita, cuando estaba embarazada de Rayo y el Mastín la mató por lo que la Gata le había hecho a la Perra Pomerania.  
****Tiempo después, en la batalla de los Bosques del Sector Moderno, ella encontró a través de los ojos de una Gata Gris el alma del Mastín en un Zorro; y nuevamente se cobró venganza dándole muerte. El alma del Perro sólo podía ocultarse en el cuerpo de un Gato o de una Gata, para incorporar además las Corrientes Espirituales; sea como fuere, mientras Clarita estuvo usando el vehículo físico del Birmano, el Mastín no volvió a ocupar otro cuerpo visible.  
****Rayo tenía que encontrarla y comunicarle que no necesitaba incorporar en la Tierra las Corrientes que le faltaban.  
****En su primera Misión, Rayo Solar iba a encontrarse con seis viejos conocidos personajes a los que había visto cuando estaba comprometido con Clarita: la Ratesa Norway, quien estaba en su séptima Encarnación (Comadreja), la Perra Pomerania esposa del Mastín, que había renacido como Gato Siamés Blue Point, la Loba Lucero que había hecho otro tanto como Palomesa, el Lobo Albino como Paloma, y también al Lobo Destructor como Murcielaguesa, y la Anaconda Collar como Murciélago.  
****La Ratesa había tenido una relación con el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado, y luego la Pomerania quiso que Rayo hiciera lo mismo con ella, sin lograr que él aceptara. Lucero logró casi sin esfuerzo lo que la Perra no consiguió de parte del Gato y no tardó más de un mes en tener tres hijos de él.  
****Cuando el Perro Mastín fue a buscar ayuda al Bosque, se encontró con Destructor, el cual llamó a Albino para que los tres fueran a la Ciudad; unas horas después, Collar le ajustó las cuentas a Destructor por haber él matado a su hermana Frisada, sorprendiéndola mientras dormía.  
****Las Encarnaciones intermedias de la Ratesa, la Loba y el Lobo, fueron: de la Norway, un Zorro Libre; de Lucero, un Murciélago; y de Albino, una Murcielaguesa. ****En esta ocasión, la Comadreja estaba comprometida con un Puma; el Gato Siamés vivía con una Cerda Berkshire; la Palomesa, con un Lobo Marino; la Paloma, con una Yacaresa Overa; la Murcielaguesa y el Murciélago, con un Gato Negro y una Viboresa de Coral.  
****  
En cuanto a las Encarnaciones de Rayo, había empezado como un Albatros, casado con una Elefantesa Marina; luego, como una Guanaquesa, con un Guanaco; un Yacaré Overo, con una Carayesa; una Vaca Shorthorn, con un Caballo Blanco; una Anaconda, con una Anacondesa; una Loba, con un Zorro (en la Ciudad); un Murciélago, con una Armadillona; una Palomesa, con un Conejo Manchado; un Armadillo, con una Armadillona; una Ratesa Norway, con un Gato Negro; un Zorro, con una Zorra; una Comadreja, con un Comadrejón; un Conejo Plateado Inglés, con una Gata Gata Birmana; una Perra Siberiana Husky, con un Conejo Blanco; y un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado con una Gata Gris (Clarita), y tiempo después con una Gata Siamesa Seal Point (Turquesa).  
****Ahora, tras haber dejado atrás su última Encarnación e incorporado las siete Corrientes a través de Kahchi, su deber como Miembro de la Hermandad del Sol era convencer a Clarita de que las Corrientes que le faltaban podía obtenerlas trabajando en la Hermandad Lunar, a la cual estaba destinada.**

**Rayo Solar concentró su luz, su calor y su energía en un punto poco frecuentado del Bosque del Sur, para ir desde allí a lo que era la Ciudad y buscar al Gato Birmano. Según la información que le facilitaron, estaba viviendo en la parte de Cangreso, casado con una Perra Afgana.  
****El Miembro de la Hermandad atravesó, sucesivamente, el Bosque Blanco, el Bosque Abierto y el Prado intermedio que separaba la Ciudad de los distintos montes. Sólo que entre el pueblo de los Gatos y el de los Perros -y evidentemente todos los otros sectores- Rayo notó los cambios que había provocado la inundación. La mayoría de las casas no se usaban más como tales, o bien estaban semi-destruídas por el agua y el viento. Grandes extensiones de barro que ya nadie pensaba en remover, cubrían las calles y el interior de las viviendas. ****Y con la nueva atmósfera húmeda reinante, la vida Vegetal comenzaba a brotar aquí y allá.  
****Otro cambio importante, pero más gradual y controlado, fue la llegada -entre el 12do Año y el siguiente- de varias Comunidades pertenecientes a las distintas Regiones, y la simultánea inmigración de parte de las de la Ciudad a aquéllas. ****Ahora se veían en ésta última y en el Bosque Caballos -con Yeguas-, Toros -con Vacas-, Gallos -y Gallinas-, Llamas, Guanacos, Vicuñas, Alpacas, Tatúes -y Mulitas-, Camellos, Dromedarios, Cabras Montañesas, Víboras de Cascabel, Iguanas y Geckos.  
****El tercer cambio, que el Gato recién descubriría en su última Misión, tenía que ver con los Lobos y las Anacondas. Aunque seguían relacionándose con los demás Pueblos, ya en el 14to Año habían pasado a ser definitivamente una sola Comunidad: el Pueblo del Bosque.  
****Rayo llegó al que era el pueblo de los Perros, al tiempo que observaba a los nuevos habitantes. Lo rodeaba su aura Solar como una esfera anaranjada cubierta a su vez por un halo de fuego rojo y amarillo. Pero nadie que no perteneciera a una de las Hermandades Planetarias podía ver su aura o sentir su calor, sentir su calor, a menos que él se la mostrara voluntariamente.  
****El alma de Clarita, dentro del cuerpo del Birmano, aguardaba no del todo pacientemente la apropiada reacción emocional e intelectual del que era su soporte físico; de esas reacciones y de algunas situaciones en las que él se viera involucrado, podría desviar una parte de la energía de esa descarga, y aprovecharla para incorporar alguna de las Corrientes Espirituales que le faltaban (las de la Inteligencia, de la Verdad, de la Ascensión y de la Voluntad).  
****El Gato, que se había casado con la Afgana hace dos meses del Viejo Tiempo, se levantó y despertó a su esposa, que dormía junto a él en la hierba. Nadie necesitaba vivir en casas para resguardar sus bienes o proteger su intimidad, pues todo venía de la Esfera Blanca.  
****Ahora ella estaba por tener tres hijos del Gato. Se echó de espaldas para que él pudiera sentir a los que estaban a punto de nacer.  
****-Van a ser una, una y uno... -Dijo el Birmano después de apoyar sus manos y concentrarse cerrando los ojos.  
****Cuando ellos finalmente llegaron, el Gato y la Afgana los contaron nuevamente no como tres, sino como una, una y uno, según las nuevas costumbres; no les pusieron nombres, sino que dejaron que los eligieran ellos cuando pudieran hacerlo; y les asignaron a cada uno un Padrino y una Madrina invisibles, para que acompañaran y cuidaran a sus hijos, aparte del Custodio que ya tenían. Por cierto, en el caso de los dos primeros el servicio era ahora totalmente desinteresado, al igual que en todos los nuevos casos de Madrinazgo y Padrinazgo.  
****Casi inmediatamente, la Perra y el Gato se envolvieron junto a los Gatitos en una semiesfera de luz blanca, para efectuar una pequeña ceremonia privada de agradecimiento, ofrenda y elevación. ****Y siempre escondida en el vehículo físico del Birmano, Clarita aprovechaba parte de la luz y del impulso interno de su huésped material, incorporando así la Corriente de la Ascensión.  
****En la nueva edad sin Tiempo, entre todos los miembros de cada Comunidad, los Gatos y las Gatas eran los únicos que contaban con dos posibilidades para tener hijos a la hora de elegir formar una familia: la Relación Física tradicional -común a los demás Pueblos- y la opción de engendrarlos concentrando energía de la Esfera en forma de rayos azul, amarillo y rosa, si así lo deseaban ambos cónyuges; en el caso del Birmano y la Afgana, esto fue lo que ocurrió.  
****Con respecto a tenerlos o no, eso sí se mantenía igual que siempre para las Gatas, las Perras, las Tucanesas, las Pumesas, las Cerdas, las Anacondesas, las Lobas Marinas y las demás recién casadas.  
****Dos grupos pertenecientes a Comunidades distintas -aunque fuera en ambos casos un número limitado- podían descubrir en determinado momento una gran belleza interior y exterior, cada grupo en el otro. Cuando este sentimiento despertaba en ambos al mismo tiempo, los miembros de las dos Comunidades podían dar origen a una Población Unificada, como lo eran los Lobos y las Anacondas de Pueblo del Bosque.**

**A lo largo de esta Era beneficiada por la Luz de la Esfera, se formarían numerosas Comunidades similares a la mencionada, que alcanzarían varios Niveles de Relación. ****El primer paso venía cuando los integrantes de un Pueblo (por ej., Comadrejas), consideraban a otro con un grado de preferencia para formar familia o trabar amistades, y los de este último grupo pensaban lo mismo respecto del anterior. Luego la vida en común iría mejorando el vínculo entre unos y otros, hasta que algunos miembros de ambas Comunidades veían recíprocamente su belleza y formaban un sólo Pueblo unido para siempre, con el grado inicial del primer Nivel de Relación.  
****En la mayoría de los casos, una de las partes aceptaba sin reparos vivir en el medio al cual pertenecía la otra, aunque no fuera su elemento. En otros, ambas compartían un ambiente completamente nuevo para las dos, y por lo menos en un caso elegirían uno adecuado a la naturaleza de los dos Pueblos ya convertidos en uno.  
****Algunas Comunidades Unificadas serían consideradas Representantes de cada etapa; si había una o más formadas aparte de aquélla, quedaba en un nivel Secundario.  
****Un ejemplo del primer paso era el de los Gatos y las Víboras de Coral ; aunque se casaban aún muy raramente entre sí, cada Comunidad consideraba a la otra colmada de belleza externa plásticamente hablando. El apego mutuo iría creciendo progresiva, pero muy lentamente.  
****Aunque no tan comentada como la de Lobos y Anacondas, la Comunidad Unificada de Pumas y Gaviotas (compuesta inicialmente por 196 y 223 de unos y otros) fue el verdadero símbolo, y la Representante de esta Etapa. ****Los Pumas y sus nuevos Congéneres, de la que llamaron la Comunidad del Viento, nacían en los islotes, en los acantilados de islas más o menos lejanas, y pocas veces aparecían en tierra firme; los primeros podían llegar de un salto hacia las nubes, saltar de una a la otra, descansar en una tercera, y acompañar así a las Gaviotas en sus largos vuelos muy por encima del Mar.  
****En este caso, los que habían venido en un tiempo de la Región del Poniente habían modificado completamente su modo de vida a cambio de poco y nada, aceptando para sí el ambiente -para ellos desconocido- de las Gaviotas. Estaban, así, en su primer Nivel de Relación.**

**Mientras Rayo iba llegando al lugar donde vivía el feliz matrimonio, en otro lado de la Ciudad (el barrio de las Comadrejas del antiguo Sector Viejo) una Comadreja y un Puma paseaban acariciándose mutuamente el cuello. ****Él lucía un moño negro y ella un vestido compuesto de pollerita roja y camisa blanca. Iba caminando erguida, siempre sobre sus piernas, y tenía la manito sobre la mejilla del Puma.  
****Luego él se sentó y la Comadreja permaneció de pie frente a su elegante compañero... Los dos se envolvieron en una campana de luz roja; el Puma levantó un brazo y lo mantuvo estirado con la palma de la mano hacia arriba, mientras miraba al cielo. Poco después, de la Esfera Blanca bajó una chispita amarilla, como una Luciérnaga, y en cuanto él la tocó se transformó en una pulserita dorada que luego le obsequió a la Comadreja.  
****Ella, después de colocársela, se encaramó sobre la rodilla izquierda del Puma ; lo abrazó y le agradeció el regalo con un beso en la boca que él devolvió complacido.  
****Innecesario debería ser decir, a esta altura, que los dos iban a casarse muy pronto, pues ya estaban comprometidos... Y que la Comadreja había sido en otro tiempo la Ratesa Norway que se había enamorado de Rayo.  
****Por otro lado, el Gato Siamés Blue Point que vivía en su pueblo con la Cerda Berkshire -casado ya y con cuatro hijos (y había sido la Perra Pomerania)-, vio a Rayo y empezó a seguirlo casi sin saber por qué, de incógnito. La Pomerania, como se recordará, había deseado una relación con el Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado, sin lograr su propósito.  
****Y en cuanto a la Palomesa (la antigua Loba Lucero) lo vio en uno de sus vuelos por el arrasado barrio de los Armadillos; y aunque no le contó nada a su Lobo Marino, en ningún momento pudo dejar de pensar en Rayo.  
****  
La Perra Afgana y el Birmano vieron llegar al Gato y se adelantaron para recibirlo, pero éste les indicó que debía hablar a solas con aquél. ****Una vez alejados, el Miembro de la Hermandad Solar hizo descender sin mayores rodeos un rayo de luz violeta de la Esfera Blanca, para que el Birmano pudiera ver quién estaba usando su cuerpo y cuál era su objetivo.  
****-No te causará problemas -le dijo luego. -Pero mientras siga allí será ella la que incorpore las Corrientes Espirituales en tu lugar. Yo debo hablarle y convencerla de que no necesita obtener así las que le faltan; que ahora son tres... Pues mientras ustedes hacían ese ritual, Clarita incorporó la de la Ascensión.  
****El Gato ciertamente sabía sobre las Corrientes Espirituales (había incorporado tres) pero no podía creer que aun una Gata hubiera podido hacer lo que Clarita. Y por supuesto habían otras cuestiones.  
****-¿Quién eres tú? ...Quería preguntar. ¿Y cómo sabes todo eso?  
****-Soy un enviado; tengo una misión especial y, en consecuencia, vengo con toda la información que necesito para desempeñarme en ella. ¿Pregunta contestada?  
****-No del todo... ¿Quiénes te enviaron? ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?  
****-Vayamos de a poco. Primero puedo contestarte la segunda pregunta. Me llamo Rayo Solar.  
****-Es un nombre extraño; por lo menos yo nunca lo había oído antes. ¿Tiene alguna relación con el lugar del que v...?  
****-Ssssh... No conviene que hagas ningún trabajo intelectual. Acompáñame y en un momento te aclararé algunas cuestiones.  
****Rayo Solar y el Gato Birmano fueron hacia los Bosques del Sector Moderno.  
****-¿Cómo vas a hacer que se vaya?  
****-Antes que nada, tiene que verme; pues ya sabe quién soy. Y debo repetirte que -aunque va a ser difícil- de ninguna manera es una mala Criatura.  
****-Y... ¿Cómo es que sabe quién sos?  
****-Ya podrás verlo por ti mismo.  
****Al decir "Criatura", Rayo había empleado el término de uso común en la Ciudad y en el Bosque para referirse a cualquier habitante, desde los de las Comunidades Regionales, hasta los Gatos y Gatas.  
****Desde ese momento, el Sagrado de Birmania debía procurar no hacer nada que le permitiera a Clarita usar parte de la energía liberada por él para incorporar otra Corriente Espiritual. Ambos se mantendrían aislados por un tiempo indefinido, tanto de la Perra Afgana y de sus hijos en el caso del Gato, como de cualquier actividad material, mental o de concentración por parte de los dos. Así que, cuando llegaron a los Bosques del Sector Moderno, Rayo Solar hizo que el Birmano se durmiera para poder hablar con el alma de Clarita.  
****El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado cerró los ojos, se quedó sentado sin apoyar en el suelo las manos -que estaban casi tocando el cuerpo-; levantó levemente la cabeza y luego de tomar aire y expulsarlo tres veces inició el contacto. ****Desde donde estaba, Clarita sólo podía ver la esfera roja y amarilla del aura Solar de Rayo, con una figura borrosa de Gato en su interior (era un recurso de protección que había usado él), pero aun así percibió a su antiguo prometido. Y cuando el Enviado le dijo que efectivamente había incorporado las siete Corrientes si bien a través de Kahchi, Clarita dijo que trataría de hacer lo mismo con las tres que le faltaban y cerró su canal de comunicación; Rayo Solar salió de su concentración y cayó semi-inconsciente, pero el Gato Birmano lo reanimó poco después.  
****  
El Puma de la Región Serrana, entretanto, se arreglaba para festejar esa noche con su prometida (la Comadreja y él visualizarían el más hermoso cielo nocturno para tal ocasión) el hecho de haberla conocido. ****Ya con su moño negro y un saco del mismo color, abierto del cuello a la parte inferior, caminó con el ánimo colmado de alegre expectativa hacia el sitio donde iba a encontrarse con la Comadreja, correspondiente a la Plaza del Centro.  
****Al llegar y ver que no aparecía por ningún lado, se extrañó antes que molestarse o siquiera inquietarse, pues como ya se sabe, el Tiempo no existía; sólo era un corazón que no iba al encuentro de otro corazón.  
****El alma gemela del Puma había estado arreglándose a su vez, para encontrarse con él. ****Sentadita en la hierba, frente a un espejo vertical que ella misma había hecho bajar de la Esfera de Luz, llevaba para la nueva cita un conjunto de los usados tradicionalmente por las Gatas Persas. La babucha era azul turquesa y tenía bordadas estrellitas plateadas. En la parte de arriba, una prenda de color verde como el del Berilio. Y en las muñecas se había colocado un par de cascabeles sujetos a sendas cintas negras (uno en cada una) cuyos extremos caían libremente hasta un poco más abajo de la cintura. Sobre la cabeza únicamente faltaba el velo cubriéndole la cara; en cambio había resaltado sus ojos ya de por sí llamativos -como los de todas las Comadrejas- con una leve sombra.  
****Cuando el Siamés Blue Point fue a los Bosques del Sector Moderno siguiendo de cerca al Amarillo-Anaranjado y al Birmano, lo vio en el camino la Comadreja, y entonces ella empezó a seguir a su vez al Gato Siamés, muy de cerca, intrigada y atraída por una extraña vibración de afinidad. Así volverían a encontrarse Rayo, la Ratesa Norway y la Perra Pomerania.  
****Sólo que el Siamés entraría en escena un poco más tarde. Y entretanto la Comadreja seguía tratando de que Rayo se fijara en ella.  
****El Puma desandaba en ese momento el camino, entristecido por la ausencia inexplicable de su alma gemela; inexplicable al menos para él, que prefería no captar en su conciencia el hecho de que su enamorada estaba en el otrora Sector Moderno buscando que el Gato del Sol aceptara su compañía.  
****Cuando por fin apareció la antigua Pomerania, hizo todo lo posible para entablar relación con el Miembro de la Hermandad; y hasta llegó a desesperar, pues en su corazón vivían aún los recuerdos de su existencia pasada; y ahora ellos volvían, confusos, a su mente. ****El Gato Solar, luego de reconocer a los recién llegados, trató de sobreponerse con la Comadreja, convencer al Siamés de que se alejara, y de calmar las cosas entre Clarita y ellos dos.  
****Fue entonces que los cinco (el Amarillo-Anaranjado, el Birmano, el Siamés, la Comadreja y Clarita) vieron acercarse directamente hacia ellos cuatro lucecitas blancas y muy brillantes, del tamaño de Luciérnagas o un poco más grandes. ****Al verlas, Rayo sintió que eran algo suyo pero no supo qué decir; Clarita casi se separó del cuerpo del Birmano pero no supo qué hacer y volvió a refugiarse allí para llorar... Pues las lucecitas resultaron ser los hijos no nacidos de ella y el que ahora venía para convencerla de que abandonara su proyecto de incorporar en la Tierra las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****Esto también terminaron sabiéndolo Rayo Solar y los demás; el Amarillo-Anaranjado y la Comadreja, cada uno por su lado, no pudieron dejar de pensar entonces en sus propios hijos no nacidos de otro tiempo y otra vida... ¿Vendrían luego a su encuentro otras lucecitas brillantes?  
****Pero después le reveló a la Comadreja su situación actual y la Misión que desempeñaba; y al Blue Point le explicó la causa de su turbación; la antigua Ratesa alejó a la también antigua Perra Pomerania y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para volver al lado del Puma (al cual según creyó conveniente se puso a consolar con muchas caricias y "disculpames"), y con quien se casaría -ahora sí- muy pronto.  
****Por desgracia, el Birmano intervino en cierto momento, y eso le bastó a Clarita para incorporar la Corriente de la Verdad. Rayo lo llevó entonces al Bosque Abierto, cerca del Claro, donde esperaba que nadie los encontrara ni interfiriera.**

**El Miembro de la Hermandad Solar hizo un nuevo contacto con la Gata Gris; al terminar, sintió una presencia extraña pero familiar. Se alejó y vio a la Palomesa -Lucero- bajar de la rama de un Algarrobo. Le habló y le pidió que no se acercara ni a él ni al Birmano, pero ella le respondió llorando que no tendría que haberla dejado sola con sus tres hijos (en su etapa de Loba); en ese momento apareció una Paloma -en otro tiempo Albino; vivía ahora con una Yacaresa Overa- y ayudó a Rayo a que la Palomesa volviera con el Lobo Marino. Pero mientras estaban en eso, llegó el Birmano para ver qué sucedía y, al intentar también alejar a la Palomesa, Clarita incorporó dentro de él la Corriente de la Voluntad.  
****...Sólo le quedaba una, lo que representaría el triunfo o el fracaso de Rayo en su primera Misión.  
****El Birmano, entristecido, quiso hablar con el Amarillo-Anaranjado; en cambio éste le dijo que prefería estar solo hasta que encontrara las palabras adecuadas para convencer a Clarita en su próximo intento; porque ahora también él estaba triste. Sabía que si fallaba, podía volver con sus compañeros de la Hermandad Solar, pero nuevamente en calidad de Discípulo, para recomenzar todo el entrenamiento.**

**Cuando terminó de atravesar el Bosque Blanco y llegó a un sector del río que le resultaba conocido a pesar de la inundación reciente, un Murciélago advirtió su estado de ánimo y le preguntó por qué estaba llorando... Rayo se dio vuelta y preguntó a su vez "¿Eres tú, Collar?", sin poder creer que ese pequeño Ser con alas fuera la Anaconda, su antiguo amigo. ****Luego de hablar durante un largo rato, Rayo y el Murciélago (que en ese momento estaba solo pero se había casado con una Viboresa de Coral), fueron a buscar al Birmano y vieron que parecía discutir con una Murcielaguesa.  
****Pero ni ella era cualquier Murcielaguesa, ni el que hablaba era precisamente el Gato, sino que el Lobo Destructor -bajo su nueva y femenina forma alada y casada con un Gato Negro- no dejaba de acosar a Clarita; y la Gata se defendía directamente a través del Birmano.  
****En el momento en que la Murcielaguesa reconoció a Collar en el Murciélago trató de huir, pero Collar de Piedras la persiguió y la interceptó velozmente para decirle que ya no debía tener miedo, que siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. ****Clarita vio que ya no tenía muchas posibilidades, y en ese momento Rayo se jugó la última carta con una idea (con lo cual ella podía incorporar la Corriente Espiritual que le quedaba).  
****-Tienes la Corriente de la Ascensión... ¡Si sabes usarla, sal de donde estás y sube!  
****(Llanto de la Gata Gris).  
****-Tienes también la del Amor... ¡Si me quieres como antes, sal de allí y elévate!  
****Y luego...  
****-Tienes la Corriente de la Verdad... ¡Si sabes cuál es tu destino, sal de donde estás y acéptalo!  
****No tuvo que seguir insistiendo; enseguida el Gato Birmano volvió a ser el de siempre y pudo regresar con su esposa Afgana y sus tres hijos. El Murciélago (Collar), con su Viboresa; la Palomesa y la Paloma (Lucero y Albino), con el Lobo Marino y la Yacaresa Overa; la Murcielaguesa y el Gato Siamés (es decir Destructor y la Pomerania), con el Gato Negro y la Cerda Berkshire; la Comadreja (la Ratesa Norway), con el Puma.  
****...Y por fin, Rayo pudo seguir siendo Miembro de la Hermandad Solar.  
**

**("No tardó más de un mes..."): Este tiempo tan corto para que la Loba Lucero tuviera tres Gatitos de Rayo me quedó así en un capítulo muy anterior y por eso ya es demasiado difícil arreglar todo.**


	16. Reencuentros de Carme y Owen

**En el curso de la segunda Misión de Rayo Solar, el Armadillo aparecería como Zorro Libre; Carme, como Conejo Manchado, y luego como Perra Collie; Carme, como Conejo Manchado, y más tarde como Perra Collie; Mati Garicoitz, como Conejo Negro, y luego, Perra Setter Irlandesa; el Jefe de la Hermandad, como Comadreja; y Raymond Owen, como Perra Siberiana Husky, y luego como ****Gato Arlequín Negro.  
****Después de darle su informe al Director de la Hermandad Solar -un gran Gato de Oro fluido con piedras en constante transmutación en lugar de los ojos-, que vivía en el núcleo, se dio un instante de recuperación por su visita a semejantes profundidades. Si la temperatura antes del 10mo Año superaba allí los quince millones de grados, con el nuevo nivel de actividad llegaba cerca de los treinta y cinco o treinta y seis millones.  
****Otro detalle digno de mención hacía referencia al collar con la estrella; no sólo se lo había entregado a Rayo el Director de la Hermandad, sino que era parte de él mismo. Podía decirse que tenía algo de su vida y su energía.**

**¿Quién era pues, el que había ganado el derecho de ser el primero al mando de la Hermandad del Sol?  
****En su vida terrenal -aunque era originario de la Ciudad del Canal- había pasado por la Península de los Gatos, por la Isla de los Conejos y por Ciudad Luz. De ese periplo volvió con un vasto y seguramente no del todo vislumbrado bagaje de conocimientos, que luego aplicaría en sus creaciones y sus trabajos artísticos.  
****Como todos los que estudiaban y trabajaban en el Círculo de esta Hermandad, el Amarillo-Anaranjado se desplazaba sobre las efímeras manchas solares, que duraban unas pocas semanas del antiguo Tiempo; cuando la mancha desaparecía, él y los otros simplemente iban hacia otra, de un salto o como nadando en el fluido calórico.  
****Pero mientras tanto, estas manifestaciones en forma de remolino ascendente les servían de apropiado apoyo para sus actividades y trabajos. También el Jefe de la Hermandad solía ascender a la superficie por medio de ellas.**

**Ahora Rayo ya estaba listo para su segunda Misión, que constaba de dos etapas: hacer que el Conejo Owen y la Comadreja Carme se casaran en sus dos Encarnaciones siguientes.  
****Descendió como una lengua de fuego que después se corporeizó y fue al que en otro tiempo era Cangreso, donde vivía la Perrita Siberiana (Owen) junto a sus dos hermanos y sus padres, un Perro Siberiano Husky y una Armadillona. En cuanto al Conejo Manchado (la Comadreja Carme) que a diferencia de la Perrita había crecido voluntariamente, se encontraba en el antiguo Sector Viejo con sus padres (un Conejo Manchado y una Tigresa) y dos de sus cuatro hermanos. Rayo comenzó su Misión con la pequeña Siberiana.  
****-Hay alguien a quien deberías ir a ver. -Le dijo poco después, tras hablar de eso con los padres de ella. La Perrita sonrió y volvió la cabecita hacia el grupo de Durazneros entre los cuales tantas veces había jugado con el Yacarecito Overo que era su amigo. No habían pensado ni hablado aún de casarse (la gran mayoría de los que contraían matrimonio empezaban a conocerse en la primera etapa de su vida) pero en sus corazoncitos existía ya cierta atracción recíproca... La Siberiana y él seguramente crecerían juntos -al mismo tiempo- y acabarían casándose.  
****Intuyendo eso, y descubriéndolo poco después, Rayo le sugirió que lo acompañara al lugar donde en otro tiempo se hallaba el barrio de los Conejos; sin poder sacarle nada, ella finalmente hizo caso y echó a andar con el Gato.**

**Cerca de allí vivía también un Conejo Negro llamado Gloucester (Mati en su 13ra Encarnación), casado con una Perra Alsaciana.  
****Si desde siempre los Conejos habían tenido facultades mágicas, con la llegada de la Esfera sus habilidades en ese terreno se habían incrementado hasta diez veces más. Incluso un Gazapito era capaz, de proponérselo, de materializar toda clase de Seres vivos, desde Hongos y piedras hasta estrellas y ****nubes. Los cuatro hijos de la Alsaciana y el Conejo (una, uno, una y una), por supuesto, no constituían la excepción.  
****Pero además ella y él habían convocado para cada uno un Custodio, una Madrina y un Padrino, como era costumbre desde el 16to Año.  
****De los doce Guías y Protectores, los encargados del segundo hijo -tal vez por haber sido el único nacido así- eran los más empeñados en realizar su trabajo respectivo... Por lo cual muchas veces tenían discusiones a causa de su exceso de celo.  
****Con respecto a estos Seres -tomados ahora en su sentido más amplio- eran bien conocidos desde siempre por las Anacondas, los Cóndores y otros grupos Regionales del Norte Blanco, del Norte Continental (con la Península de los Gatos), la Tierra de las Norways, la de las Comadrejas y el Archipiélago de los Conejos y los Perros Setter Irlandeses.  
****Desde el 16to Año, como se dijo mucho antes, los considerados tradicionalmente hostiles formaban parte de alguna Cadena de Encarnaciones; los tenidos por benignos eran recibidos lo mismo en el grupo de Cobras Sagradas que en las Hermandades Planetarias.  
****Así, uno de los otrora peligrosos Basiliscos pudo cambiar su destino incierto por una vida como Tatú Carreta en el Sector del Altiplano, Región del Poniente; un grupo de nueve Dyjinns, con su enorme fuerza y habilidad, ayudaba desde un lugar destacado en la Hermandad del Sol.**

**El primero en ver a Rayo, llegando con la Siberiana y el Manchado, resultó ser el Padrino protector del segundo hijo. Después de reconocer en el Amarillo-Anaranjado su origen Solar, y en sus acompañantes su antigua personalidad, intuyó que habría problemas en cuanto los viera el Conejo. Hizo entonces brotar plantas de tamaño suficiente para que los tres recién llegados pasaran inadvertidos.  
****Pero cuando el padre del pequeño vio desde lejos el extraño prodigio, supo enseguida quién estaba detrás de eso (era muy común que el Protector de su hijo lo hiciera) y fue a ver qué motivo había tenido para ello.  
****-Es que, sabe, señor, por allí andaban una Siberiana Husky y un Conejo Manchado, con un Gato de color Amarillo-Anaranjado, y me pareció que mi protegido podía correr peligro o por lo menos asustarse... Ahora él está cerca de lo que era el barrio de los Zorros, con su Madrina y su Custodio...  
****-Bueno, Pehuenche; no necesito que me des tantas explicaciones. Y si los que viste representaban un peligro, creo que tu primer deber debió ser avisarme a mí. Pero ahora vuelve con mi hijo a ver qué está haciendo. Yo de todos modos voy a hablar con ellos y preguntarles quiénes son.  
****Y he aquí que mientras Gloucester iba al encuentro de un problema inminente, el preocupado Protector regresaba con su ahijado.  
****  
-Ah, volviste... -le dijo la Madrina. -No importa. Es la primera vez que al menos por un rato puedo dedicarme por completo al pequeño Conejito.  
****-El problema es que aún no pudimos dividir las tareas respectivas. -Intervino el Custodio, apareciendo de repente.  
****-Porque con él nunca puedo llega a un acuerdo. Sólo mientras andaba ocupado haciendo brotar sus plantas fue posible para mí entretener a mi Ahijado contándole la historia de la Lámpara Maravillosa... -Se quejó ella moviéndose en el aire como un Colibrí.  
****-De los tres, querrás decir, ¿No? -le replicó el enojado Padrino desde el suelo. -¿Podrías dejar de moverte tanto cuando estamos hablando? ...No tengo tantos ojos, para mirarte bailar.  
****La pequeña figura casi etérea se aproximó, flotando aún, a una Cala, sosteniéndose del tallo con la mano.  
****-Además, -continuó él sin darle tiempo de responder-, no sólo nuestro protegido oyó esa historia cada vez que la contaste; yo también la oí... En las ciento siete ocasiones que lo hiciste. Ya va siendo hora de que le busques otra, o me dejes a mí esa parte del trabajo...  
****-Si me muevo así es por mi naturaleza -se defendió ella hablando a toda velocidad. -¡Y si al Conejito le gusta oírla quinientas veces, pues se la contaré las quinientas veces, te parezca bien o no! ¡Esa es MI parte del trabajo!  
****-Siempre igual, tan susceptible... Y hasta para hablar vas demasiado rápido.  
****-Vamos, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? -interrumpió el Custodio la nueva discusión. - Los tres tenemos una función común; y de los cuatro grupos, el nuestro es el único que no puede cumplirla sin esta clase de problemas.  
****"por favor, Melynog; Pehuenche... Vengan conmigo y con nuestro protegido.  
****Los dos lo siguieron sin mirarse, pero cabizbajos y sin decir palabra para no contrariar a su compañero.  
****Ella, cuyo nombre completo era Melynog-Y-Waun, era evidentemente un Hada, pero de una rama denominada Gwnaggedd Anwn -Gúnagueth Ænún-, que tenía su hogar en cada lago de la Isla principal de los Conejos donde en el centro hubiera una porción de terreno emergente y cubierta de flores. De este ****grupo se decía que poseían una puerta secreta en el borde del lago, la cual conducía directamente a sus jardines, pero que sólo aparecía una vez al año.  
****Melynog resultó ser la dueña de la llave de uno de tales accesos; luego de los cambios provocados por la Esfera de Luz, una alteración magnética la trajo con llave y todo al borde del Prado cercano a la transformada Ciudad. Desde allí anduvo sin rumbo fijo hasta que el Conejo Negro la convocó para que le hiciera de Madrina a su segundo hijo.  
****En cuanto a Pehuenche, no había aparecido allí por accidente sino enviado por uno de sus superiores -quien había captado el pedido del Conejo- mientras desempeñaba la función de despertar a los capullos demasiado soñolientos, haciendo que se abrieran cuando el cielo ya estaba azul.  
****El pequeño Duende, entonces, tuvo que despedirse de todas aquellas plantas que tanto lo conocían y querían como él a ellas, para desempeñar las nuevas tareas de Padrino del Conejito.  
****  
Gloucester, por supuesto, ya había encontrado a Rayo y a los otros dos.  
****-Ajá... ¡Me parece que conozco a ese Conejo Manchado y a la Siberiana!  
****-Y yo también te conozco de algún lado. -Dijeron ella y él a su vez, mirándolo asombrados mientras Rayo hacía esfuerzos para reconocer al recién llegado. De todos modos éste le ahorró el trabajo.  
****-Ustedes son... o eran... Carme y Owen, ¿No?  
****-Sí, -dijeron ellos. -¿Y tú eras Mati Garicoitz?  
****-Sí, la misma Comadreja de la otra vez.  
****-¿Y qué viniste a decirnos ahora? -Le preguntó entonces el Conejo Manchado.  
****-No deberías estar aquí, Mati Garicoitz, interfiriendo en mi trabajo -interrumpió Rayo. -Ella y él están destinados a casarse.  
****-¿Cómo, de nuevo? ¿Después de las cosas que me hicieron cuando yo era la Comadreja?  
****-¿Y qué te hicieron?  
****-¡Pues... la que ahora es un Conejo Manchado se pasó pronto al otro bando, y la Siberiana que era Owen terminó actuando en contra de mis planes, diciéndoles a una Gata y a un Perro dónde había escondido por mí el collar de Clarita!  
****-¿El collar? -Rayo comprendió de pronto, como si el Sol hubiera salido dentro de él igual que de un eclipse. -No imaginaba que tuvieras tanto que ver con mis viejos asuntos y con mis antiguos seres queridos. ¿Porque es cierto que Owen robó el collar, que yo le había obsequiado a mi primera esposa, siguiendo tus instrucciones?  
****El Conejo Negro tragó saliva; por un momento, todos creyeron ver que de la espalda del Gato brotaba una lengua de fuego.  
****-¿Y no es verdad que mientras él hacía el trabajo para que tus manos -no tu conciencia- quedaran limpias, tú misma estabas presente?  
****...Antes que el turbado Conejo pudiera responder, una Comadreja llegó justo a tiempo para apoyarlo abiertamente. Gloucester, al verla, no pudo contenerse de exclamar -¡Mi salvador! ¡El Zorro!  
****-¡Mi Garicoitz! ¡Mi querida Mati! -Respondió ella al despertar en su interior la personalidad de su pasada Encarnación.  
****Pues la Comadreja -que estaba casada con un Yacaré Overo- había sido el Zorro Jefe de la Hermandad. Y oyéndola hablar con el Conejo como si estuvieran casados mientras él extrañamente parecía aceptarlo, se hacía obvio que en su existencia anterior tenía esa misma relación con Mati Garicoitz.  
****Y entró en escena el último que podía aparecer para balancear la situación: un Zorro Libre (una Ratesa Bandicoot en su Encarnación anterior) que paseaba con su esposa -una Cabra-, oyó a la Comadreja o bien al Zorro Jefe, y se acercó para poner algunas cosas en claro.  
****-Vaya, qué extraño grupo de gente... Pero al único que no conozco es al Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado. En cambio ustedes... ¿Acaso no son la irascible Mati y el Zorro abusador de otra época, con mis antiguos amigos Carme y Owen?  
****El recién llegado era, por supuesto, el Armadillo sometido en otro tiempo por el Jefe de la Hermandad de la Cadena.  
****-Bueno, creo que llegué en el momento oportuno. Si no fuera porque faltan Turquesa y Kahchi, estaríamos todos para discutir aquellos asuntos... -Dijo, mientras la Comadreja y Gloucester iban hacia un lado y la Siberiana quedaba del otro con el Conejo Manchado. Rayo miraba en las dos direcciones, sin saber qué decir.  
****-Es cierto, no volví a ver al Chihuahua desde que los tres Zorros acabaron con Aníbal en lugar de Kahchi, conducidos por mí esa vez...  
****-Un lamentable y doble error de tu parte, Mati. -Le replicó la que ahora era el Manchado.  
****-Pero porque me sentí mal después de la traición del Conejo Plateado Inglés; y más, cuando me dejaste para ir con la Siamesa, el Chihuahua y Owen.  
****La Siberiana, al ver que Gloucester hacía referencia a ella, le recordó. -Turquesa y Kahchi hicieron lo que era su deber, según lo vi entonces y lo veo ahora.  
****"además, no me pareció conveniente seguir con la intriga que habíamos provocado, al escuchar a la Siamesa y a su esp... Su prometido.  
****-Sí, fue su esposo, finalmente -intervino la Comadreja mirando a la que había hablado. -A pesar de todo lo que hizo mi querida Mati conmigo, en mi antigua Hermandad...  
****-Por cierto, fue una ocurrencia aun más lamentable, la de que me hayas tratado así cuando era el Armadillo y quería integrarme a tu Congregación, preocupado por el alejamiento de Juliano. Yo era Jacinto; no tenías por qué cambiarme ese nombre por el de Johnatan.  
****-Si querías entrar a la Hermandad, sólo podía ser con ese nuevo nombre... Además, tú viniste por tu cuenta.  
****-Oigan, un momento... -Intentó meterse Rayo para evitar una confrontación que parecía inminente.  
****-Pero no para que te aprovecharas de mi situación. -Continuó el Zorro; ninguno hacía caso del Enviado.  
****-Es cierto, Jacinto fue allí para pedirte ayuda en la búsqueda de su hermano... -Lo apoyó el Conejo Manchado.  
****-¿Van a escucharme? -Trató Rayo por segunda vez de cortar la discusión.  
****-Sí, pero mi amado Zorro... Bueno, el que ahora es la Comadreja, elegía así a sus fieles cuando ellos querían ingresar a la Hermandad por el motivo que fuera... -Replicó Gloucester a modo de explicación.  
****El Gato del Sol no quiso seguir oyendo más ninguna de esas palabras referidas a asuntos tan lejanos para él como ajenos a su Misión.  
****-Todos... ¡ESCUCHEN AHORA! ¡No quiero que nadie me interrumpa, ni que vuelvan a hablar de ahora en más, de sus viejas historias! ...En este Presente, Carme vive como el Conejo Manchado; Owen, como Perra Siberiana Husky. Y ambos tienen una vida nueva, aunque sus caminos hayan vuelto a cruzarse. Ahora ustedes deben olvidar lo que pasó en su otra Encarnación, para dejar que la Siberiana y el Manchado puedan volver a unirse en matrimonio en ésta... Yo también olvidaré lo que hizo Mati Garicoitz con el collar de Clarita, en señal de mi propuesta de paz.  
****...Cuando todo se resolvió de este modo para cada uno, el Conejo Manchado y la Perra Siberiana Husky supieron con certeza por qué podían volver a estar juntos y se casaron en donde intuyeron que estaba la casa de Owen, el antiguo Yo de ella.**

**En la segunda parte de su Misión, vio a Owen en la figura de un Gato Arlequín Negro y a Carme en la de una Perra Collie. Rayo empezó a buscar nuevamente por el sector correspondiente a Cangreso.  
****Si bien había cambiado todo, tras el cataclismo previo a la llegada de la Esfera, en esa parte de la antigua Ciudad se veían tal vez más Árboles y vegetación que en otros sitios como el de los Bosques del Sector Sur, creciendo a ojos vistas en un terreno levemente inclinado y con desniveles. Con respecto a las casas y las demás construcciones, ya estaban cubiertas casi completamente por la tierra fértil y el manto vegetal de Grama, Árboles y Arbustos.  
****Algunos miembros de Comunidades como la de las Palomas y de los Armadillos, seguían congregándose en sus lugares tradicionales de reunión.  
****Algo más de ciento cincuenta Palomas, entonces, todavía iba a pasar el rato -o dormir en las ramas de los Cipreses abundantes allí- en donde antes se hallaba la Plaza Mayor del pueblo de los Perros. Y los Armadillos, en número variable pero siempre alrededor de sesenta y cinco, seguían encontrándose en el lugar correspondiente a la plaza de su barrio para hablar de las cosas que cada uno había vivido antes del Año de la Esfera... No por querer mirar atrás en disconformidad con la nueva etapa, sino para traer a su presente algunas de esas vivencias.  
****Aunque en general había toda clase de Árboles y plantas, también se encontraban muchas agrupaciones como la del pueblo de los Perros ya mencionada. En el extenso Pre-Bosque del Sur era fácil ver ahora bosques de Avellanos emergiendo de un océano de flores azules, amarillas, rosadas, blancas, celestes, rojas y violetas.  
****Al oeste de lo que era el pueblo de los Gatos eran comunes los Álamos; casi en el límite del Sector Moderno, pero extendiéndose en dirección opuesta al barrio de los Zorros, descollaban y sorprendían las altísimas Sequoias.  
****A lo largo de la línea costera, entre los Sectores Sur y Moderno, una ancha franja de Palmeras ondeaba con la brisa, bajo el Sol del nuevo clima; en todas las barrancas pronunciadas -y principalmente si les daba el viento del río- tenían su terreno ideal los Alerces y las plantas de Edelweiss.  
****Por último, los Bosques del Sector Moderno eran ahora como una Selva donde a simple vista no cabía un Árbol más. Vivían allí Sauces, Tilos, Jacarandáes, Pinos, Pasionarias, Alisos, Ailantos, Mistoles, Cedros, Robles y todo tipo de frutales.**

**Rayo Solar dejó atrás el grupo de Cipreses en el cual solían descansar las Palomas y llegó a uno de Almendros entre los que vivía la Perra Collie que buscaba; sus padres eran un Perro de esa Raza y una Oveja Lincoln.  
****En ese momento ella estaba con su hermano menor, pero el Gato se presentó de todos modos, revelando el motivo de su presencia cuando ya llegaban la Oveja y el Perro. Los dos tenían que ir a buscar al Arlequín Negro en la parte del Bosque donde habían ido los Gatos el 5to Año.  
****Las Sequoias, perfectamente visibles desde allí, quedaban sin embargo cada vez más atrás, a medida que ellos iban hacia el sudeste, camino del antiguo pueblo de él.  
****Antes de comenzar esta fase del trabajo, yendo con la Collie, alcanzó a ver a un descendiente de Turquesa y suyo, casado con una Tucanesa. Con respecto a esto, si en este caso se trataba de un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado como él, también podía ser una Loba Marina, una Llama, un Oso Hormiguero, una Oveja de cualquier Raza, o algún otro miembro de las Comunidades Regionales o de la Ciudad ya desaparecida. Si los descendientes resultaban ser un Perro Ovejero y una Palomesa (y se conocían siendo muy pequeños como casi todos los que luego se casaban), de todos modos podían reconocer su antepasado común, contrajeran o no matrimonio.  
****Por una de las avenidas que llevaban al Prado -en algunos tramos aún se veía como manchones grises- Rayo y ella cruzaron el río observando las Palmeras que se mecían en la costa.  
****  
No acababan de internarse en el Prado, cuando volvió a salirles al paso Mati Garicoitz, esta vez, como una Perra Setter Irlandesa, la cual intentaría luego quedarse con el Gato Arlequín Negro (Owen).  
****Por el momento, la que en otro tiempo había sido Mati, tenía delante a Carme, aunque fuera en su penúltima Encarnación.  
****-Ay, Mati... -suspiró la Collie. -¿Qué será de nosotras si tenemos que encontrarnos hasta en el último paso por la Tierra?  
****-Por ahora, nada. Si ahora me ves, es sólo porque así puedo acercarme más tarde, en tu lugar, al Gato que estás buscando.  
****Pero entonces Rayo, luego de revelarle tanto su Misión como la identidad que ella tenía escondida, le mostró que su destino -al menos en lo que al corazón se refería- estaba en lo que alguna vez había sido el Bosque Pequeño.  
****Ella a pesar de todo no le creyó y, atormentada por los recuerdos lejanos y emociones actuales enfrentadas, salió corriendo, rabiosa y llorando. Pasó la parte del Pre-Bosque del Sur y se detuvo recién a la altura del límite con el Bosque Pequeño con Pueblo-Hogar. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de los Conejos y los Gatos que vivían por ese lado, la gran mayoría casados entre sí, y algunos con Cerdos o Cerdas, Cabras, Lobos o Lobas Marinos, Lobos o Lobas, y Anacondesas o Anacondas no pertenecientes al Pueblo del Bosque.  
****En eso, una Anaconda de este último grupo la encontró y le preguntó qué le sucedía... Entonces ella, casi al borde de la desesperación, lo interrogó a su vez sobre quién era; y sin esperar su respuesta le dijo: "Tuve que irme de la Ciudad... Por haber separado con toda justicia a un Perro y una Gata que estaban enamorados... ¿Puedes creer eso?"  
****Pero semejante situación no se habría producido nunca, en ese Tiempo sin tiempo; esas habían sido las palabras textuales de Mati Garicoitz al encontrarse con Collar de Piedras antes que él la matara por haber hecho sufrir a Turquesa. Y ahora esas palabras volvían a la mente de la Comadreja, estando ésta viviendo como Perra Setter Irlandesa.  
****Sin embargo en esta ocasión la Anaconda no quería matar; ni siquiera aceptó en su corazón que ella hubiera hecho algo malo. No pertenecía a ese presente, semejante idea.  
****Así que, al verla tan angustiada dejó que se desahogara, para llevarla luego al río donde le alivió con un poco de agua el ardor de los ojos y de la cara.  
****-Tengo frío... Estoy sola; y también tengo hambre... -Siguió lamentándose ella.  
****Él hizo bajar de la Esfera Blanca algo para que ella pudiera comer; después le dio algo de su calor rodeándola con sus anillos, y así permaneció con la Perra hasta que ella se sintió mejor.  
****La Setter comenzó entonces a caminar hacia la parte de la antigua Ciudad, aunque ya no pensaba en el Arlequín Negro. Esta vez sí notó la presencia de los Gatos, los Conejos y los demás habitantes de los alrededores.  
****Y al preguntarle a su corazón quién sería su dueño de todos los que vivían allí, cerró los ojos...  
****Un rato después -lo que se tardaría en llegar sin mucho apuro- volvió al lado de la Anaconda para seguir junto a él a lo largo de su anteúltima Encarnación.**

**Exceptuando a los miembros del mencionado Pueblo del Bosque, los habitantes de cada Comunidad respondían como la Anaconda frente a la situación de "hambre" por parte de otra Criatura; en todas las demás circunstancias actuaban igual, sólo que todos y cada uno de esos casos era ****creado -por ejemplo- por un Oso Hormiguero en sí mismo, para provocar una respuesta en otros.  
****Pero volviendo a la Misión de Rayo, de todos modos el Enviado de la Hermandad Solar la dio por terminada exitosamente al ver que el Gato Arlequín Negro y la Perra Collie reencontraron su antiguo vínculo como Conejo y Comadreja. Los dos se casaron y Rayo volvió a dar su informe al Director de la ****Hermandad del Sol.**


	17. Reencuentros inesperados

**En su tercera Misión, Rayo Solar encontraría al Armadillo como Conejo Plateado Inglés; a Kahchi, como Gata Blanqui-Negra (aún no casada); a los tres Zorros que habían matado a Aníbal, como tres Comadrejas (aún no casadas); al Jefe de la Hermandad de la Cadena, como Conejo Manchado; al Chihuahua Aníbal, como Gata Blanca que se había casado con un Perro Pekinés; y a Mati Garicoitz, como Gato Siamés Red Point.  
****El Armadillo, por otra parte, había vivido como Comadreja casada con Mara, entre la Misión anterior de Rayo y esta.  
****Luego de reportarse y cruzar algunas palabras con otros Miembros y Discípulos de la Hermandad Solar, Rayo regresó a la Nueva Tierra para su última Misión. ****Apenas un rato antes, se encontraba en las profundidades del Sol.  
****Su segunda visita al núcleo de más de 30.000.000 de grados lo había dejado ahora mucho menos shockeado; no obstante tuvo que tomar un poco de Oro derretido, del mismo que formó al Director de la Hermandad cuando éste dejó de ser un Gato Blanco para aceptar incorporarlo a cada célula de su organismo... Y al hacerlo, a Rayo le pareció que por dentro se quemaba vivo. Pero no le tocaría a él, el terrible baño de Oro viviente interno y externo que lo convertiría en Jefe de la Hermandad; y pasarían muchas etapas, en la Tierra y en el Sol, antes que otro siguiera los pasos del Gato Blanco.  
****Aquella vez -habiendo vuelto brevemente al Mundo terrenal para ayudar a Turquesa y a Kahchi cuando Cepillo los atacara entre el Bosque Cerrado y el Bosque Blanco- se encontraba aún en pleno entrenamiento como Discípulo de la Hermandad. Sin embargo su aspecto en el momento de aparecer ante la Gata y el Chihuahua desvanecidos, hacía pensar en el Sol ardiendo sobre la hierba; pues apenas se movía, de su aura ya formada brotaban llamas anaranjadas; y el color de su pelo había cambiado de Amarillo-Anaranjado a dorado como el Oro, aunque no tenía relación alguna con el que formaba al Director de la Hermandad.  
****Ahora, con un poco de ese metal viviente dentro de él, Rayo Solar tenía parte de las facultades del antiguo Gato Blanco.**

**El Chihuahua Kahchi había encarnado ahora como Gata Blanqui-Negra ; y Rayo debía lograr que ella se casara con un Lobo (no perteneciente al Pueblo del Bosque), descendiente del primero de los hijos de Leonela y Albino.  
****...Pues no iban a faltar los obstáculos.  
****Tres Comadrejitas que nacieron de un Comadrejón y una Gata Russian Blue resultaron ser los Zorros que habían matado a Aníbal bajo las órdenes de Mati -que aparecería como Gato Siamés- y colaborando con su Jefe, el cual vendría como el Conejo Manchado. De los que podían ayudar a Rayo, vendrían el Armadillo y el Chihuahua Aníbal como Conejo Plateado Inglés y Gata Blanca.  
****Pero en su tercera Misión encontraría incluso a Turquesa dentro del Lobo con quien tenía que casarse la Gata Blanqui-Negra, para estar cerca del que en otro tiempo fue Kahchi; la Siamesa Seal Point se había casado con el Chihuahua mucho después de haberlo hecho con Rayo, y aparentemente lo había amado mucho más que al Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado. ****Ahora, Turquesa se valía del cuerpo del Lobo sólo para volver a estar al lado de Kahchi.  
****Mientras Rayo trabajaba de acuerdo con su Misión, las tres Comadrejitas -que no podían matar a la Gata Blanqui-Negra (la sola idea de hacerlo había desaparecido hace rato del alma de los integrantes de cada Comunidad)- se organizaron en contra de los planes del Gato: una se encargó del Armadillo (o bien el Conejo Plateado Inglés) y también de distanciar al último Yo de Kahchi; la segunda, de la Gata Blanca (Aníbal) y de alejar al Lobo de la Blanqui-Negra; y la tercera intentaba hacer que él se enamorara de ella.  
****Entretanto, el Gato Solar tendría que convencer al Lobo de que no le hiciera caso a la Comadreja, traer de nuevo a la Blanqui-Negra, y recordarle a Turquesa que su tiempo con Kahchi ya se había cumplido.  
****Pero por supuesto, para empezar, primero era necesario que encontrara al Lobo, buscándolo a lo largo y a lo ancho de los terrenos del antiguo Bosque. Eso le dio la oportunidad de ver cómo había cambiado cada sector después del 10mo Año, aunque las circunstancias no se lo permitieron.  
**

**En las cinco o seis veces que llegó al borde del Prado -yendo hacia el sur, el norte, el este o el oeste-, lo encontró igual que el Pre-Bosque excepto por el tipo de Árboles: allí, los más abundantes eran los Fresnos al poniente y los Baobab a occidente mientras a nivel del suelo casi brillaba un continente de Tulipanes.  
****El Bosque Blanco era llamado así antes del 10mo Año a causa de sus Árboles de troncos claros; tras la llegada de la Esfera, los Sándalos dejaban sentir su delicado aroma, creciendo entre los primeros.  
****En el Trebolar, lo que se advertía enseguida era un anillo de Robles y Ombúes. La Anacondesa Trebolaria había vivido dentro de ese círculo antes de casarse con Collar, y el Conejo Raymond Owen había encontrado ese mismo lugar increíblemente parecido a los paisajes de su Isla. Ahora, aparte de los ****Tréboles podían verse Belladonas y algunos Papiros.  
****El Bosque Pequeño, donde vivían los Seres sobrenaturales que trabajaban con las Anacondas, que habían elegido Turquesa y Kahchi para pasar tres días y donde había estado enterrado el collar de Clarita, tenía hasta el 16to Año gran variedad de Árboles (Cedros, Ceibos, Urundayes, Ibirá-Pitáes, Lapachos y Palmas) en un terreno sin embargo bastante reducido. Luego del gran acontecimiento planetario, empezaron a brotar además Lampazos, Manzanillas, Paicos, Maitenes, Enebros, Chilcas, Calamentos, Ajenjos y Colas de Caballo.  
****Pasando al Robledal, el antiguo territorio de los Lobos, aún conservaba los mismos Árboles; sólo en la Hierba había cambiado, pues del verde manto asomaban las cabecitas de innumerables Hongos, tanto de los venenosos como de los inofensivos. ****En el Claro que ellos usaban para sus reuniones importantes, existía en ese tiempo un anillo de Hongos. Ahora, a causa de la capa de lodo provocada por la inundación, crecían y proliferaban Helechos de todas clases.  
****El Terreno de Caza, bordeado por un arroyo y poblado de plantas como Mimbreras, contaba desde el 16to Año con gran cantidad de Cañas de Azúcar en los límites de éste y el Bosque Cerrado; del otro lado y hacia el sur, se extendía un dorado trigal.  
****Originalmente el Bosque del Sur tenía pocos Árboles; ahora no había cambiado demasiado, pero entre los dos arroyos que daban origen -al juntar sus aguas- al río del este, crecían desde el 16to Año los amarillos Heliotropos.  
****En el claro del Bosque Abierto donde Turquesa había encontrado a Rayo, se veían Acantos, Menta, Claveles y Jazmines. ****Sobre la pendiente que bajaba a la Playa pedregosa de Collar había gran cantidad de Musgo e, incluso, algunos Corales, los cuales contaban para vivir allí sin problemas con la influencia del nuevo clima.  
****La Región de las Cavernas era donde aparentemente más calor hacía, por lo cual ese fue el único lugar donde Rayo no buscó; la descripción de su terreno debe quedar para mucho más adelante.**

**Rayo estaba en realidad demasiado concentrado con su búsqueda y su problema para notarlo, pero ya los antiguos sectores de Bosque, Prado y Ciudad, aparte de ser un único y vasto Bosque de todo tipo de Árboles, eran como un nuevo paraíso donde se veían caminar a sus anchas Águilas, Alpacas, ****Anacondas, Armadillos, Caballos, Cabras, Cabras Montañesas, Camellos, Cerdos, Chivos, Cobras Sagradas (del grupo de siete), Comadrejas, Cóndores, Conejos, Corales, Dromedarios, Gaviotas, Gatos, Lobos, Lobos Marinos, Gallinas, Gallos, Geckos, Guanacos, Iguanas, Liebresas, Llamas, Maras, Mulitas, Murciélagos, Osos Hormigueros, Ovejas, Palomas, Perros, Pumas, Ratas, Tatúes, Tigresas, Toros, Tucanes, Vacas, Víboras de Cascabel, Viboresas (Cascabel y Coral), Vicuñas, Yacaresas y Yacarés Overos, Yaguaretés, Yeguas y Zorros Libres.  
****Lo que sí llegó a notar, mientras buscaba al Lobo que había hecho alejarse la Comadreja, fue una muestra de las nuevas costumbres del Pueblo del Bosque, el cual se mantenía agrupado en los sectores mencionados anteriormente, aunque la gente de las demás Comunidades cruzaba libremente su territorio. ****Por lo menos una vez vio a un Lobo en plena Luna de Miel con una Anacondesa igualmente despreocupada; también alcanzó a ver a una Loba "con frío", con una Anaconda y una Anacondesa a cada lado, que le brindaban su calor; y a un Lobo tomando leche y miel de la boca de una Anacondesa y una Anaconda respectivamente, si bien esto último no llegó a comprenderlo del todo. Menos aún, que el problema autoprovocado del hambre era moneda corriente, en el ámbito de ese Pueblo.****Después de recorrer el Bosque Abierto, su claro, el Bosque Cerrado, el Robledal y el Bosque del Sur, terminó encontrando al Lobo cerca del Bosque Blanco, acompañado por la Comadreja; pero ella al ver al Gato optó por salir corriendo para no tener que hacerle frente.  
****Rayo Solar avanzó resueltamente, con su aura casi visible. Pero sin llegar a advertir la presencia oculta de Turquesa, llevó al descendiente de Leonela y Albino al encuentro de la Gata Blanqui-Negra.  
****-¿Qué estaba diciéndote esa Comadreja? -Preguntó él, mientras los dos iban hacia el Trebolar, donde estaba seguro de encontrar a la Gata.  
****-Que quería ser mi esposa, si no interpreté mal todo lo que le oí decir. Pero también me pareció raro el modo de expresarlo...  
****-Entonces será mejor que no le hagas caso, si vuelve; aunque en realidad no sé quién puede ser. ¿Te dijo algo más?  
****-Sí, parece que tiene dos hermanas, que viven en lo que era el Bosque Abierto.  
****-Bueno, de todos modos no conviene que la escuches. Ahora tenemos que ver si ella está allí... La Gata Blanqui-Negra.**

**Cuando dejaron atrás el anillo de Árboles, que rodeaba al campo de Tréboles adornado ahora con plantas más exóticas, vieron a un Camello que vivía con una Tigresa en el borde oriental, a un grupo de Lobos Marinos que lo cruzaban dirigiéndose al Bosque Abierto y, por fin, entre unas Plantas de Papiro, ****divisaron a la que habían estado buscando. ****Pero en ese momento, mientras iban acercándose, una voz tan inesperada como conocida por Rayo pareció salir de la garganta de su acompañante, exclamando alegre... -¡Kahchi, bombón! ¡Ya volví, cachito mío!  
****-¿Eh? ¿Sos vos, Turquesa? -Preguntó Rayo al oír las últimas palabras pronunciadas evidentemente a través del Lobo, el cual no había abierto la boca. -¿Qué buscás aquí? ...Estoy en una misión importante y no quiero que pase lo mismo que cuando me encontré con Clarita...  
****Turquesa, viéndose descubierta por no haber podido contenerse, comenzó a hablar sin preocuparse ya por disimular su presencia.  
****-Sí, estoy aquí adentro. Es la única forma que tengo de ver a mi Perrito Chihuahua.  
****-Es que ahora no hay ningún Perrito Chihuahua... Lo que acabas de ver es una Gata Blanqui-Negra que tiene que casarse con este Lobo. Y ya tuve bastantes problemas.  
****-Ya lo sé, a causa de unas Comadrejitas entrometidas. Pero yo lo único que quiero es ver a mi amado Kahchi...  
****-Pues te digo que ahora no hay ningún... "Kajchi"; es sólo una Gata del Clan Blanqui-Negro. -Repitió Rayo buscando mantener la calma.  
****-Para tus ojos puede aparecer así, pero para los míos sigue estando mi amado Perrito. Y si me lo permites, voy a buscarlo... -El Lobo movido por Turquesa empezó a andar, pero Rayo logró detenerlo enseguida.  
****-No, no puedo permitírtelo. Es el Lobo quien tiene que casarse con la Gata, no tú con un recuerdo. Además, ¿Ya no te quedó nada del amor que vivimos los dos hace tanto tiempo? -El Gato casi se puso a llorar al oír hablar así a la Siamesa.  
****-Bueno, como tú mismo dijiste, fue hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque en ese momento éramos el uno para el otro, sólo al lado de Kahchi viví todas las situaciones y emociones que podían hacer vibrar mi alma, mi corazón y mi cuerpo.  
****-Turquesa, ¡Por favor! ...No sigas ahí adentro. No puedo terminar lo que vine a hacer, si tú sigues allí... ¡Turquesaaaaa!  
****La Gata, que por el momento no podía pensar en otra cosa, comenzó a correr (siempre usando al Lobo) para buscar a la Blanqui-Negra. ****Sin embargo, de algún modo resultó conveniente que esto pasara.  
****Porque cuando entraron en escena un Gato Siamés Red Point -la vieja Mati Garicoitz-, y un Conejo Manchado -el conocido Zorro Jefe de la Hermandad-, Turquesa comprendió que era mejor si empezaba a jugar de parte del Gato del Sol.**

**Rayo, corriendo detrás del Lobo dominado por la voluntad de la Siamesa, casi se dio de frente con el Siamés Red Point. -¡Mati! ¡No, otra vez! -Exclamó al reconocerla nuevamente.  
****-Sí, parece que el destino quiso que volviéramos a encontrarnos los que no nos llevamos bien en aquella Encarnación. Pero es muy pronto para que hablemos... Todavía faltan unos cuantos.  
****-Pues aquí vengo yo, Mati Garicoitz. -Declaró Turquesa al tiempo que el pobre Lobo que le servía de huésped involuntario desandaba todo el camino.  
****-Muy bien -sonrió el Siamés Red Point. -Ahora sólo hay que esperar a ver quién viene esta vez.  
****Cuando un Conejo Manchado se dirigió hacia ellos, casi corriendo, el Gato -o Mati- se alegró aún más.  
****-Aaah, aquí está mi querido Zorro de mi vida como Comadreja.  
****-¡Y aquí estamos nosotros! -Dijeron una Gata Blanca y un Conejo Plateado Inglés (Aníbal y el Armadillo) más apurados todavía que el antiguo Zorro Jefe de la Hermandad. -Dos de esas Comadrejas nos entretuvieron bastante, en el Bosque Cerrado y en el Claro de los Lobos; pero al final pudimos librarnos de ellas.  
****-Así que ya podemos hablar. -Comentó entonces el Red Point, como si todos allí fueran viejos amigos reunidos para conversar después de mucho tiempo.  
****-Sí: de los problemas que le ocasionaron a Turquesa, a Kahchi y al resto de nuestro grupo, cuando trabajábamos por la Reintegración de los Gatos desterrados. -Abrió fuego entonces el Plateado Inglés.  
****-Pero ese par de enamorados de la Gata y el Chihuahua se habían vuelto enemigos, tanto de mí como de los Zorros. Porque con sus aventurados planes entorpecían el verdadero proyecto que los de ese Pueblo tenían para con los famosos Gatos y Gatas desterrados.  
****-¡Creo saberlo ahora! ¡Nada menos que ejercer el control -junto a las Comadrejas- de todos aquellos desdichados, desde esos hotelitos de mala muerte, para que volvieran al tipo de relaciones del principio! ...Porque a pesar de su controversia inicial, las Comadrejas y los Zorros habían planeado tener encuentros exclusivos con Gatas y Gatos. Casi me alegro de que hayan intervenido después los Perros, las Ratas, los Conejos y los Armadillos, sin olvidar las Águilas, los Lobos y las Anacondas.  
****-Sólo se te olvidó un detalle: los dos Pueblos, de Comadrejas y Zorros, iban a formar así un grupo unido para siempre -como las Comunidades Unificadas que están surgiendo desde la aparición de la Esfera Blanca- pero el cual habría sometido a las Ratas, los Conejos, los Armadillos, los Murciélagos y los Gatos y Gatas desterrados, para extender ese dominio al resto de las Comunidades -Perros, Gaviotas y demás Gatos- cuando se hubieran fortalecido como nuevo Pueblo.  
****La Gata Blanca interrumpió ahora la discusión del Siamés y el Conejo.  
****-Esa forma de hablar te la habría entendido cuando eras una Comadreja; pero ni siquiera puedo aceptártela en tu Encarnación actual, Mati Garicoitz. Lo que tampoco acepto de ningún modo, es lo que hiciste conmigo junto a esos Zorros, aprovechando que andaba solo y desprevenido.  
****-Fue una equivocación; al que buscábamos era a Kahchi.  
****-Decir eso no arregla nada de lo que hiciste... -Sonó entonces la voz de Turquesa desde adentro del Lobo.**

**Pero Rayo no quiso que la tensa situación siguiera perturbando su trabajo; alzó decidido la mano derecha reclamando atención y silencio... Y a todos ellos no les quedó más remedio que obedecer… ****Porque un gigantesco haz de luz y calor había bajado directamente del Sol, para concentrarse sobre su mano como una esfera creciente y amenazadora, que luego fue lanzada por él al centro del grupo que discutía; el Gato Siamés y el Conejo Manchado salieron disparando en direcciones casi opuestas, el Plateado Inglés y la Gata Blanca se aplastaron contra la tierra, cerrando los ojos. Y la Siamesa -aun dentro de su huésped material- se convenció de la conveniencia de colaborar con su antiguo esposo.  
****A todo esto, Rayo no sabía quiénes eran realmente las tres Comadrejitas; y entonces fue Turquesa la que habiendo salido ya del cuerpo del Lobo, acabó interviniendo y ayudó a Rayo alejándolas. Luego fue en busca del Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado y lo apremió para que fuera a reconciliar a la Gata y a su prometido. Él desapareció sin llegar a terminar de decir "Gracias" y encontró a la Blanqui-Negra hablando con un Yacaré Overo que acababa de declararle su amor... Haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad se interpuso de un salto y quedó frente a la Gata. A medida que hablaba sin respiro, su aura Solar iba haciéndose más y más visible.  
****El Yacarecito se fue, alicaído, al oír lo que decía Rayo, pero el Gato le pidió a la Blanqui-Negra que lo esperara allí y salió corriendo en busca del Lobo. No era su misión principal resolver la vida sentimental del Yacaré Overo.  
****Como un cometa supersónico llegó al lado del Lobo y lo vio con una Ratesa Bandicoot; sin tiempo para preguntarle nada, le dijo que la Gata Blanqui-Negra estaba esperándolo en donde antes estaba la Plaza del Centro.  
****Y a pesar de la confusión de la joven Ratesa, él salió corriendo sin dar más explicaciones... Le tocaba a Rayo calmar a la desconsolada Bandicoot y decirle que en el antiguo límite del Pre-Bosque con el Prado había alguien con su misma pena de amor.  
****-Si haces la prueba de ir a hablar con él, tal vez entre los dos puedan curarse mutuamente esa herida y, muy pronto también, quererse y casarse.  
****-¿Por qué...? ¿Quién es el que se siente así, como yo?  
****-No me corresponde a mí contestar eso; pero tu corazón te llevará hasta él... Te lo señalará, y él te abrirá su corazón para recibir al tuyo...  
****  
De más está decir que finalmente todo quedó arreglado.  
****Las tres Comadrejitas fueron a la Región de los Ríos; una vivía con una Anaconda, y las otras dos con un Yaguareté cada una. ****El Lobo se casó con la Gata Blanqui-Negra, con quien tuvo dos Lobeznos y una Lobita.  
****Turquesa dejó de pensar en Kahchi y se sintió dispuesta a ingresar a la Hermandad Lunar.  
****El Yacaré Overo recuperó la felicidad al lado de la Ratesa, que por su parte halló en él un perfecto esposo.  
****El Conejo Manchado y el Gato Siamés Red Point celebraron ahora el casamiento de la Gata con el Lobo; la amistad de ella y los dos duraría toda su vida y quizás más allá.  
****...Y Rayo Solar estaba listo para dejar la Hermandad a la cual pertenecía, y ser por fin parte del Todo.  
****  
El mismo Director subió a la superficie del Sol para felicitarlo... En ese momento, parecía que al Astro le hubiera brotado un Satélite, pues el Aura del Gato de Oro fluido viviente estaba hecha con fuego del núcleo. Cuando él volvió a las profundidades "en las cuales se sentía más a gusto", fue como si en la superficie hiciera menos calor.  
****Rayo se quedó hablando, en aymará, con algunos Miembros de la Hermandad que venían a despedirlo. En eso...  
****-¡Eh, Rayoooo! -...Un Gato Blanco llegó corriendo lloroso, y se arrojó sobre el sorprendido Amarillo-Anaranjado, al cual casi tiró de espaldas con su efusividad. Los demás se alejaron.  
****-Cuando supe que estabas aquí -confesó en quichua antiguo-, no hice más que esperarte... Y ahora sé que estás por irte para siempre. Perdón... Se me fue un poco la mano al saludarte así, pero quería que me vieras de cerca. ¿No me reconoces?  
****Rayo respondió en el mismo idioma que el Gato Blanco.  
****-Pues la verdad, no me imagino quién eres. ¿Ariel, tal vez?  
****-No...; no creo que hayas olvidado realmente esa noche en que nos escondimos en el terreno baldío después de conocernos en el Salón... ¿O sí?  
****-¡La Ratesa Norway! -la exclamación del Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado podría haberse oído a cien metros de allí. -¿Sos vos, de verdad? ¿Y cómo es que estás aquí?  
****-Después de aparecer como Comadreja en tu primera Misión, fui un Conejo Manchado (casado con una Gallina Wyandotte), una Perra Maltesa (con un Gecko), y un Gato Blanco (con una Gata Calicó). Al abandonar por última vez mi Vehículo Físico, imaginé que formaría parte de la Hermandad Lunar, pero parece que me necesitaban más en esta.  
****-Por lo visto, sí... ¿Y hace cuánto, que llegaste?  
****-Creo que fue exactamente cuando tú recién reunías a Carme y a Owen como Perra Collie y Gato Arlequín Negro. Mis largos períodos de entrenamiento no me permitieron verte en tus Misiones segunda y tercera; pero en los escasos y breves descansos que me eran otorgados, vigilaba tu actividad deseando horrores poder ayudarte y, por supuesto, esperando que pudieras cumplir con tu propósito; claro que de todos modos estaba seguro de que lo lograrías.  
****-Me dejas confundido... ¿De verdad estuviste observándome, durante mis trabajos en la Tierra?  
****-Pues sí... Si Turquesa, la Gata Siamesa, amó al Perro Kahchi mucho más que a ti, yo -la Ratesa Norway- amé más que a nadie al Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado. A ti, Rayo... Más que a ningún otro.  
****El Gato lo abrazó al oír esto.  
****-Ahora te entiendo... Tal como me hubiera gustado hacerlo en ese momento.  
****-Mi querido Rayo... ¿Por qué tendrás que irte justo ahora? ...Si te quedaras, serías mi mejor maestro, y yo, tu...  
****-Tal vez, tal vez, Ratita... -el Gato Blanco bajó la vista lagrimeando, cuando Rayo apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. -Pero debo alejarme del Universo perceptible; y mi desaparición hará que alguien -o más de uno- tenga mayor imaginación, percepción y capacidad intelectual. Ahora tú puedes llamarte Ratita Solar mientras duren tus tres Misiones. Y en virtud de nuestro pasado amor como Gato y Ratesa, el secreto de ese nombre quedará, si lo deseas, oculto en tu corazón.  
****-Así lo haré... Bueno, antes que te vayas, quisiera hacer algo. Pero con esta forma no puedo y no sé si corresponde que... Me entiendes, ¿No?  
****-Toca la estrella de mi collar y podrás hacerlo.  
****-¿En serio, puedo? -El Gato Blanco hizo lo que le había dicho Rayo y buscó en su interior la antigua imagen de...  
****...La Ratesa Norway, que volvió a aparecer frente al Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado.  
****-Gracias; ahora parece que todo hubiera pasado ayer. Pero no quiero entretenerte más... ¿Podemos despedirnos como lo hubiéramos hecho entonces?  
****Cuando Rayo asintió, él y la Ratesa se besaron por primera y única vez, desde su relación en el baldío.  
****-Aunque es la segunda vez que nos encontramos, yo todavía no sé cuál era tu nombre en ese tiempo.  
****-Pues no te hubiera gustado demasiado, esa vez; yo era Fjörda Kristiansand, de Galdöppigen.  
****"después de nuestro encuentro -confesó ella luego-, aunque ya no volví a verte, deseaba que regresaras y te casaras conmigo.  
****-Y yo, en cierto modo, también había llegado a quererte. Pero lo que no se pudo en ese momento... Vamos, sé fuerte y vuelve a tu forma Gatuna. Yo ya tengo que irme.  
****-Te amo igual que antes, Rayo. Y prefiero hacerlo cuando ya no estés aquí.  
****-Como quieras, mi Ratita; pero entonces sostiene entre tus manitos mi collar, o tus ojos no podrán soportar tanta luz, ni tu pequeño cuerpo tanta descarga... Ah, perdón, antes todavía quiero decirte algo, para dejarte una enseñanza, como en cierto modo me habías pedido: cuando te sientas segura, mi querida Ratita Norway, trata de estar en el centro del nuevo Sol. Es una experiencia fuerte, pero vale la pena. El fuego que arde allí adentro consumiría a una Supergigante... Además, con la energía en movimiento que existe en el Núcleo -si eres capaz de permanecer quieta y serena todo lo que hace falta- al salir puedes mover una Galaxia entera; lo cual, como te imaginarás, todos evitamos hacer.  
****El aura de fuego del Gato Solar empezó a agrandarse.  
****-Cambiando de tema antes que desaparezcas. ¿Me dejarán conservar el collar como recuerdo tuyo?  
****-No estoy seguro; lo más probable es que se lo devuelvan al Director de la Hermandad, pues el collar es parte de él.  
****Ahora, donde estaba Rayo, una esfera roja aumentó al máximo su densidad y su calor -mientras la Ratesa sostenía la cadenita a duras penas, envuelta completamente por la luz- hasta que la esfera pareció estallar liberando toda su energía contenida, por lo que a la Norway le resultó un siglo.  
****La pequeña Ratesa quedó aún medio aturdida; nadie acostumbraba estar tan cerca de un Miembro de la Hermandad del Sol que abandonaba su forma visible para perderse en el Todo Universal.  
****Sin embargo pudo recuperarse y vio a sus pies el collar de Rayo. Lo levantó y volvió a recuperar su aspecto de Gato Blanco.  
****Poco después, otros Discípulos y Maestros vinieron a ver qué había pasado. Él miró pausadamente a cada uno de ellos; sonrió.  
****-Rayo Solar ya forma parte de la Luz Universal.**


	18. Las Nueve Misiones - Segunda Hermandad

**Una vez que Turquesa aceptó ingresar a la Hermandad Lunar olvidando a Kahchi, descubrió que allí debía aprender tanto o más que en la vida que había dejado en la Tierra. ****Del Mar más pequeño hasta el de mayor extensión; de los Montes elevados a los Cráteres más aislados; del Polo Sur a las Regiones Boreales; y de la cara visible a la invisible, tuvo que estudiar geología aplicada a la Luna, hacer reconocimientos de terreno, trabajar con la fuerza de gravedad del Satélite, contemplar las Constelaciones que se veían de uno y otro lado, analizar la influencia Lunar en el comportamiento del Agua en todos sus estados, en el del magnetismo y la electricidad, aprender el idioma local, etc.; y por fin, en Mare Tranquilitatis, recibió el distintivo de la Hermandad: un collar de perlas con un disco de Plata resplandeciente, otorgado a ella en este caso por una Gata Blanca de ojos azules (la Directora de la Hermandad) que vivía en Cráter Tyco bajo la forma de un lago cristalino.  
****Y la Siamesa pasó a llamarse Turquesa Lunar.  
****Aunque su conocimiento de los números la hacía candidata a la Hermandad de Marte, más que la que le había tocado, por su relación con Rayo y con Kahchi debía estar allí para alejarse tanto del Gato como del Chihuahua.  
****A lo largo de sus quince Encarnaciones, Ileana (ILEANA) Clelia Turquesa Isolda Sofía había vivido como una Gaviotesa casada con un Lobo Marino; como una Llama, con una Pumesa; una Tigresa, con un Oso Hormiguero; un Gallo Plymouth Rock, con una Oveja Karakul; una Anacondesa, con un Flamenco; un Lobo, con una Loba; una Murcielaguesa, con un Murciélago; una Paloma, con una Comadreja; una Armadillona, con un Armadillo; una Rata Gris de Tejado, con una Gata Chinchilla Persa; una Zorra, con un Zorro; un Comadrejón, con una Coneja Negra; una Coneja Angora (que nació en la Isla de los Conejos), con un Perro Ovejero Alemán; un Perro Pastor Inglés (nacido en la misma Isla), con una Coneja Manchada; y una Gata Siamesa Seal Point (nacida en Tierra del Thai), primero con un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado (Rayo/Ciudad), y unos años después con un Perro Chihuahua (Kahchi / Ciudad).  
****En su primera Misión, Turquesa iba a encontrarse con Albino, como Rata Norway; a Aurora, como Armadillo; a Ceniza, como Murcielaguesa; a Cepillo, como Armadillona; a Destructor, como Armadillona; a los dos hermanos de Albino, como Paloma y Zorra Libre casados entre sí; al Jefe de los Lobos, como Paloma; a Lucero, como Ratesa Norway (aún no casada); a Pardo, como Paloma; a Rastreador, como Murcielaguesa; a Terruño, como Rata Bandicoot; a Tostado, como Rata Norway; y a Venteador, como Zorra Libre.  
****También, Albino había pasado una Encarnación intermedia como Murcielaguesa; Aurora, como Murciélago, y luego Palomesa; Cepillo, como Murcielaguesa, y luego Paloma; Destructor, como Paloma. ****El hermano mayor había sido Murcielaguesa; el menor, Murcielaguesa; el Jefe, Murcielaguesa; Lucero, Murciélago; Pardo, Murcielaguesa; Terruño, Murcielaguesa, y luego Paloma. Tostado, como Murcielaguesa, Paloma y Armadillona; Venteador, como Murcielaguesa, Paloma, Armadillona y Rata ****Bandicoot.  
****Así como en el grupo de la Hermandad del Sol nueve Dyjinns colaboraban desinteresadamente en los trabajos que allí se realizaban, en la Lunar un séquito de siete Reinas de las Hadas ayudaba a la Gata Blanca y a los Discípulos en algunas tareas, aparte de brindarles el regalo de sus conocimientos. ****No estaban por su actividad en un nivel inferior ni mucho menos; y tampoco recibían un trato distinto del que los Miembros de esa Hermandad podían tener para con su Guía.  
****Aparte del collar, Turquesa recibió en Cráter Tyco las directivas de su primera Misión.**

**El Lobo Albino, habiendo renacido como Rata Norway, se casó con una Viboresa de Coral. De sus cuatro hijos (una, una, uno y una), la segunda resultó ser la Loba Lucero, reencarnada como Ratesa; y como Albino había tenido cierto grado de relación con ella antes de conocer a Leonela, cuando su hija empezó a encontrarse con un Conejo Angora él hizo todo lo que pudo para mantenerla a su lado, y hasta la quiso más desde pequeña que a los otros tres. ****Turquesa Lunar, por lo tanto, debía convencer a la Rata de que le diera más libertad a su segunda hija.  
****Tanto el Norway (Albino) como la Armadillona y la Murcielaguesa (Destructor y Rastreador), vivían al noroeste de lo que era el Sector Moderno, es decir, entre las esbeltas Secoyas. ****El Armadillo, La Paloma y la Zorra Libre (Aurora, el Jefe de los Lobos y Venteador), habían hecho su hogar en la especie de Selva que era ahora el Sector Moderno, con sus Árboles de todo el Mundo, frutales o no. La Paloma y la Tucanesa tenían su nido en la rama de un Ailanto. ****Luego la otra Murcielaguesa, la segunda Armadillona, la otra Paloma y la Bandicoot (Ceniza, Cepillo, Pardo y Terruño), habían elegido el terreno cubierto de flores -de todos los colores posibles- y Avellanos, del antiguo Pre-Bosque del Sur.  
****Por último, la Paloma y la Zorra Libre -casados entre sí-, y la Rata Norway (los dos hermanos de Albino y el Lobo Tostado), se habían establecido respectivamente en una de las Palmeras que crecían en la línea de la costa, y sobre la barranca de la Plaza donde antes podía verse la Torre de los Conejos, y que ahora estaba cubierta por los Alerces y las Plantas con flores de Edelweiss.  
****A poco de empezar ella su tarea, dos personajes casi inesperados aparecieron en escena (luego vendrían otros): una Rata Bandicoot que cautivaba poderosamente la atención de la Gata -sin saber ella por qué- y una Armadillona a la cual tampoco llegaba a reconocer... En cambio ésta sí parecía ****conocerla, pues la seguiría sin descanso hasta el final de su primera Misión, con sentimientos y deseos totalmente contradictorios; primero haría lo imposible por estar al lado de Turquesa y luego no querría ni que se le acercara. Como si quisiera matarla, cosa que no estaba en el espíritu de nadie, desde la aparición de la Esfera de Luz.  
****Sólo cuando la Armadillona que había estado siguiéndola de cerca la obligó a ir adonde estaba el antiguo Hotel "Harlem", reconoció en ella al Lobo Cepillo, que tiempo atrás la había deseado sin conseguirla, por lo cual se había creado para sí un harén de nueve Gatas, que luego llevó al mencionado Hotel. ****Y en cuanto a la Rata Bandicoot, no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirla a escondidas; así descubrió que él vivía en el sector del Pre-Bosque, casado con una Anacondesa.  
****Más tarde -por decirlo así- el Bandicoot acertó a pasar por el antiguo Terreno de caza de los Lobos, frente a las Cavernas... Y Turquesa terminó reconociendo en este caso al Lobo Terruño, a quien había observado mientras él pasaba en dirección al Robledal, y del cual había quedado medio enamorada cuando aún vivía como Gata Siamesa.  
****Mientras se otorgaba a sí misma un margen de tiempo para pensar como resolver esas situaciones y ocuparse de su Misión, un Armadillo casado con una Liebresa se sentía muy vinculado sin embargo a una Murcielaguesa casada con un Tucán; otra Murcielaguesa -que vivía con un Tatú- trataba de alejar a la Armadillona de Turquesa; una Paloma casada con una Viboresa de Coral apoyaba a la Armadillona mencionada, en perjuicio de la Gata Siamesa.  
****Una Paloma y una Zorra Libre (los casados entre sí) ayudaban en cambio a Turquesa aconsejando a la Rata Norway; y otra Paloma (que vivía con un Tucán) buscaba poner orden mientras el Norway competía con la Paloma del Tucán y con otro de su misma Comunidad y Raza por el predominio y el control de todos los demás.  
****  
No fue sino hasta un largo rato más tarde que descubrió quién había sido realmente cada uno.  
****El Armadillo vinculado a la Murcielaguesa había formado matrimonio con ella en otra vida, cuando ambos eran respectivamente Aurora y Rastreador. ****La Murcielaguesa que trataba de alejar a la Armadillona había sido el Lobo Ceniza, que había hecho lo mismo cuando el Lobo Cepillo perseguía a Turquesa.  
****La Paloma que apoyaba a la Armadillona fue el Lobo Pardo, en ese tiempo gran amigo de Cepillo; los dos habían sufrido terriblemente por haberse enamorado de Turquesa y no haber logrado nada al respecto. ****La Paloma y la Zorra Libre aconsejando a la Norway, los dos hermanos de Albino. ****Por último, la Paloma casada con el Tucán y las dos Ratas Norways tratando de conseguir el dominio sobre los otros habían sido el Jefe Lobo, Albino y Tostado, los cuales habían dirigido la Manada sucesivamente y en este orden.**

**A lo largo de las tres Misiones de Turquesa Lunar irían llegando gradual y progresivamente gran cantidad de integrantes de Comunidades nuevas.  
****Así, además de las que ya había, se verían Ballenas Francas y Azules, Carpinchos, Delfines, Focas, Galápagos, Morsas, Manatees, Nutrias, Orcas, Pelícanos, Pingüinos Emperadores -Región Sur, Norte y Mar de las Mil Islas-, y también Cobras de Anteojos y Reales, Elefantes Blancos, Mangostas, Osos Pardos, Panteras y Tigres de la Tierra de Bharat; Osos Pandas de la Región de las Montañas Nevadas, y algunos Dragones de la Tierra del Arroz. ****Los distintos grupos de recién llegados se establecieron en diversos sectores de la antigua Ciudad y del renovado Bosque.  
****Los pocos Pandas de la primera oleada vivían junto a los Dragones y los Tigres en lo que antes era llamado Bosque del Sur; los Delfines, las Cobras y las Panteras, en un extremo de los Bosques del Sector Moderno y el río que ondeaba por toda la costa de la Ciudad.  
****Las Ballenas, los Carpinchos y los Manatees eligieron el río que corría al costado del Terreno de caza; las Focas, los Galápagos, las Nutrias y los Pelícanos, el sector que se extendía a uno y otro lado del límite entre el pueblo de las Ratas y el Sector Moderno.  
****Los Pingüinos Emperadores, los Elefantes Blancos, los Osos Pardos y las Mangostas, por último, vivieron inicialmente entre el Bosque Cerrado y el Claro de los Lobos.  
****Los antiguos terrenos del Bosque y de la Ciudad estaban, como cuando había venido Rayo, convertidos en un único y vasto Bosque de miles de kilómetros cuadrados por donde volaban, corrían, caminaban, nadaban o se deslizaban los habitantes de las Comunidades viejas y nuevas.  
****Únicamente los ríos y arroyos del viejo Bosque permanecían igual que en aquellos tiempos. Y mientras Turquesa Lunar trabajaba con la Rata Norway y su hija, en los límites de la extensa arboleda un grupo de Cóndores en círculo levantó incluso un cerro de la propia tierra, para que vivieran algunos Pumas y otros de su misma Comunidad.  
****Pero en realidad este trabajo era casi innecesario, porque todos sin excepción visualizaban fácilmente el paisaje que más les gustaba, o el de su Región de origen, aparte de sentir la temperatura del lugar donde vivía, algunos sonidos y aromas específicos; y el que vivía con ellos o pasaba cerca no se sentía molestado en absoluto por la elaborada visualización. ****Sin embargo, hasta los Gatos empezaban a sorprenderse por lo que comenzaban a hacer los Miembros del Pueblo del Bosque.**

**Cuando la Siamesa pudo volver al terreno de Sequoias con el Norway y con la Ratesa hija de él, aunque trayendo detrás al Conejo Angora y a todos los otros, el pretendiente de la pequeña confesó ante el antiguo Lobo Albino su amor por ella. Luego se dirigió a la Ratesa y, en el momento en que le entregó la acostumbrada prenda de compromiso y pronunció con ella la fórmula conocida, la pequeña se hizo grande voluntariamente para casarse con el Conejo... Y su padre finalmente aceptó; las voces de sus viejos amigos se levantaron en torno de él, en señal de felicitación.  
****Después de lograr su objetivo y conseguir un permiso especialísimo de la Gata Blanca, Turquesa le confirmó a la Armadillona su vida anterior como Cepillo; también le anticipó que tras su última Encarnación formaría parte de la Hermandad Lunar, y ella tal vez aún se encontraría allí para recibirlo.  
****La Siamesa volvió a la Región de Cráter Tyco para comunicar los pormenores de su primera Misión; la Gata Blanca se corporeizó y salió del Cráter donde vivía y, después de felicitarla, se quedó hablando largamente con la Enviada.  
****-Lupus albus, in illo tempore... -Comenzó Turquesa a contar la historia de Albino.**

**La Siamesa, animada luego de dar el informe de su primera Misión ya cumplida, se sintió con ánimo de sobra para la siguiente. ****Ahora, según le indicó la Gata Blanca, tenía que hablar con el Perro Afgano Alí Ben-Akhí.  
****El que había tenido un gran harén de cuarenta Gatas en el Hotel "Mi Palacio", tuvo su última Encarnación como una Gata Gris nacida de un Gato de la misma Raza y una Osa Hormiguera.  
****La Coneja Negra estaba a punto de renacer como un Perro Samoyedo; su padre sería un Perro de esa Raza, y la madre debía ser la que en su vida pasada fue Alí Ben-Akhí. ****Turquesa entonces, debía conseguir que la Gata Gris aceptara por esposo al Samoyedo.  
****En la Tierra de Pehuenia entretanto, un Cóndor (que afectaría el desarrollo normal de los acontecimientos) abandonó el nido situado entre las Montañas donde había estado hasta ese momento en el círculo familiar -junto a su madre Carpinchesa y sus dos hermanos- para crecer voluntariamente y buscar a su alma gemela de esa Encarnación.  
****En esta etapa de su trabajo, la Siamesa encontraría además, a Cepillo (nuevamente), como Comadrejón; al Collie (que gracias a la Coneja pudo tener hijos), como Gata Atigrada; a Dientón, como Coneja Angora; al Delegado, como Coneja Marrón; a Vocero, como Comadrejón; y al Rey de las Ratas, como Perro Siberiano Husky.  
****El Perro Samoyedo (o bien la Coneja Negra) iba a casarse con una Panteresa.  
****Por otro lado, Cepillo había vivido entretanto como Rata Bandicoot y Zorra Libre; Dientón, como Zorra Libre y Comadrejón. ****El Delegado, como Zorra Libre y Comadrejón. Vocero, como otra Zorra Libre. Y el Rey, como Zorra Libre, Comadrejón y Coneja Gris.  
****Para la Gata Gris todo transcurrió con normalidad hasta que -cuando por propia decisión se hizo jovencita- el Cóndor mencionado al principio, descendiendo en círculos hasta tocar tierra, le fundió el corazón en el crisol del amor. En realidad lo había visto desde la rama de un Alerce del sector costero ****donde había estado el barrio de las Ratas, gracias a las nuevas facultades que por otro lado todos poseían. ****Luego él se perdió de vista detrás de las Montañas, pero la Gata permaneció allí mirando al cielo y suspirando tanto como lo que en el Viejo Tiempo habrían sido nueve horas.  
****Antes de abandonar su puesto (en el que esperaba ver nuevamente al Cóndor) le dejó un mensaje escrito en el viento... No podía saber que la para ella hermosa Ave iba a casarse en esta su segunda Encarnación con una Loba (no del Pueblo del Bosque) descendiente de un hijo de Terruño y la Anacondesa, el cual se había casado por su parte con una Tigresa. ****Tampoco sabía que en su último paso por el Mundo Terreno un Perro Samoyedo tenía que casarse ****con ella para que pudiera nacer la Coneja Negra, ahora en su decimocuarta Encarnación.  
****Él, claro está, se encontraba en la misma situación respecto de este asunto; pero de cualquier modo terminó enamorándose de la Gata Gris y trató de acercársele para declararle su amor. En ese Tiempo sin tiempo, lo único que debían decir el pretendiente y su pretendida en estos casos era: "Sos preciosa"; "Tú también eres muy apuesto y cariñoso"; "Es porque te amo..."; "Con esto acepto tu amor".  
****Cuando el Samoyedo empezó a tratar de conquistar el corazón de ella, entró en escena Turquesa para ayudar a que la Gata se interesara en él.  
****Pero en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, la Gata fue a pie hasta la Tierra de Pehuenia; en caso de encontrar uno de los numerosos ríos que corrían entre el conocido Bosque y el Sector de las Viñas, lo cruzaba tranquilamente caminando sobre el Agua o bien yendo por el fondo, siempre merced a las habilidades que la Esfera había brindado desde su aparición.  
****La Enviada Lunar entonces optó por seguirla de incógnito... A veces era lluvia; a veces una Laguna. Y si no, tomaba la forma de una Nube o volvía a la original, de Siamesa Seal Point. ****Al llegar junto con la Gris a Pehuenia, le mostró en un espejo de agua imágenes de su pasado y de su futuro; entonces ella le preguntó a la Enviada si el destino podía estar fijado ya por el camino individual, a lo largo de las quince Encarnaciones.  
****-En gran parte de nuestra vida, sí... En lo referido a tu futuro casamiento, el destino no sólo es tuyo, sino que le pertenece también al Samoyedo. Y el del Cóndor está unido al de una Loba que por ahora aún se encuentra en el antiguo Bosque Abierto.  
****-¿Y si antes de conocerla pudiera verme? ¿No acabaría enamorándose de mí, como yo de él? -Le preguntó ahora, ilusionada, la Gata de color gris.  
****-Tal vez, pero más tarde sentiría que le falta algo. No sería del todo feliz a tu lado; y creo que tú tampoco, siendo su esposa.  
****Al oír esto, la enamorada se entristeció visiblemente. Turquesa volvió a decirle que todavía podía evitarse un dolor mayor e incurable, pero ella le respondió llorando que quería estar un tiempo sola para pensar y la Siamesa esta vez accedió.**

**Todo el territorio que abarcaba la gran arboleda fue conocido desde esta Etapa con el nombre de Bosque Grande.  
****Por otro lado, el Pueblo de los Lobos y Anacondas empezaba a vivir aislado de las demás Comunidades (las Lobas comenzaron a criar ellas mismas a los Lobeznos nacidos de Anacondesas) sin que esto los perjudicara a ellos ni a nadie; siempre habrían Anacondas y Lobos viviendo fuera del ámbito de ese Pueblo, casados con alguien de otra Comunidad. ****Pero ellos sólo buscaban la felicidad -lo cual estaba al alcance de todos- pareciéndose cada vez más entre sí.  
****En este Nivel de Relación, que se practicaba además del primero, un Lobo (o una Loba) podía integrarse físicamente a una Anaconda o una Anacondesa; y uno de este grupo, a otro cualquiera del primero.  
****1- Un Lobo integrado a una Anaconda (en caso de gran amistad): el Lobo experimentaba conscientemente los cambios de piel, la acción de subir y bajar por los troncos, la del deslizamiento por el suelo, la percepción infrarroja, etc.  
****2- Lobo integrado a Anacondesa (casados o no): vivencia compartida del embarazo de ella por parte de él o de otro Lobo, de su acto de dar a luz, y de las otras cuatro experiencias.  
****3- Loba integrada a una Anaconda (casados o no): vivencia consciente de las cuatro primeras experiencias, y de la Relación Física a nivel interno (caso de los cónyuges).  
****4- Loba integrada a una Anacondesa (gran amistad): vivencia de las cuatro primeras situaciones, del embarazo y del alumbramiento de su soporte físico.  
****5- Anaconda integrada a un Lobo (gran amistad): la Anaconda experimentaba la vida sobre cuatro pies, el aullido, la respiración con dos pulmones y la circulación de la sangre.  
****6- Anaconda integrada a Loba (casados o no): vivencia de la concepción, de la etapa de embarazo y el alumbramiento de ella, de la relación interna y externa (por parte de otra Anaconda), del cuidado maternal de los Lobeznos (que hubiera tenido una Anacondesa), y de todas las experiencias del 5to caso.  
****7- Anacondesa integrada a Loba (gran amistad): vivencia de todas las experiencias mencionadas en los casos 5to y 6to.  
****8- Anacondesa integrada a un Lobo (casados o no): relación interna y externa (el Lobo con otra Anacondesa), vivencia compartida de la concepción, del embarazo y de todas las experiencias del 5to caso.  
****En todas las circunstancias mencionadas, tanto el que se integraba como el que lo incorporaba sentían la presencia y la forma del otro.  
****Y por todo lo que lograron en los dos primeros Niveles de Relación, los habitantes de ese Pueblo habían dejado también de tener Jefes -ni siquiera uno para toda la Comunidad- desde que Rayo intentaba convencer a Clarita de que saliera del Gato Birmano.**

**Al igual que durante las Misiones de Rayo se habían formado dos Comunidades Unificadas, una Representante y otra Secundaria, en esta también surgirían Pueblos únicos constituidos por un número no muy grande de individuos de dos Comunidades al principio.  
****La primera en nacer, sería además la Representante de toda esta Etapa.  
****Habiendo llegado los Delfines -junto a otras Comunidades- un grupo de Caballos y Yeguas que iba por la playa (dos Tobianos, una Tobiana; tres y cinco Árabes; tres Alazanes y una Shire) vio a nueve Delfinesas y doce Delfines, y el amor a primera vista entre unos y otras fue instantáneo.  
****Los quince corrieron entonces hacia el Mar sin pensarlo dos veces y se perdieron bajo las olas. Luego de lo que parecieron dieciséis años, los descendientes de los primeros casamientos ya nacían y vivían en el Mar. En la Comunidad Océano, los hijos de un Caballo y una Delfinesa eran criados por la misma que los había engendrado. Los de Yeguas y Delfines eran criados igualmente en el fondo azul por sus respectivas madres, que permanecían cómodamente echadas en el lecho marino. Además, ellas podían estar sumergidas mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro miembro del Pueblo Unificado.  
****En otras palabras, el trabajo de adaptación había venido de una parte únicamente, la cual había aceptado el nuevo y desconocido ámbito. Tanto las Yeguas como los Caballos grandes y pequeños acompañaban a sus Congéneres siguiendo las corrientes oceánicas, brincaban junto a ellos para volver a caer en el Agua, caminaban o galopaban Mar adentro, se quedaban en la superficie para que los Delfines pudieran saltar sobre ellos, y se mantenían algún tiempo erguidos sobre sus pies -por juego- mientras los otros hacían lo mismo sobre su aleta caudal.  
****Es decir que su aceptación plena e incondicional del ambiente extraño los había beneficiado con todas estas nuevas habilidades. Y lo mismo pasaría en otros casos, con las demás Comunidades Unificadas.**

**Los Dragones de la Tierra del Arroz no eran aún muy numerosos, en la Etapa de la actual Misión de Turquesa. Sin embargo, alrededor de cuarenta Osos y treinta y dos Osas (Pardos de Bharat) quedaron boquiabiertos ante la belleza de las Dragonesas y la majestuosidad de ellos. Y los Dragones -que tenían la altura de un Elefante con las proporciones de un Tigre, el cuello como el de una Jirafa pero la mitad de largo, cuernos curvos orientados hacia atrás, grandes escamas azules como de Pez y parte inferior del cuerpo casi dorada- encontraron a las Osas encantadoras, al tiempo que unas treinta y siete Dragonesas -un poco menores que los Dragones, con alas semejantes a las de los Murciélagos lo mismo que los anteriores, cuernos más cortos y rectos, escamas triangulares rojas y parte inferior del mismo color que la de ellos- quedaron fascinadas con las capacidades y la personalidad de los Osos.  
****No se necesitaba más para dar origen a una Comunidad Unificada. De modo que los cuarenta y cinco Osos y las treinta y dos Osas se casaron casi inmediatamente con otras tantas Dragonesas y un número equivalente de Dragones. ****Después, fueron con los venidos de la Tierra del Arroz al mejor sitio que podía existir para sus cónyuges: el interior de un Volcán activo del Mar de las Mil Islas.  
****Para la toma de contacto, sin embargo, todos ellos tuvieron que pasar la prueba de fuego alrededor de la gran chimenea que estaba a punto de lanzar su columna de humo y su lluvia destructora.  
****Después de resistir semejante baño -durante el cual se decían unos a otros "¡Quietos, que nadie se mueva ahora!"-, se zambulleron de un salto en el pastoso fluido, a pesar de que hasta a los Dragones les costaba de momento moverse con facilidad, mientras con un esfuerzo mental contrarrestaban sus ****terribles efectos.  
****No obstante, pronto se acostumbraron al nuevo hábitat, siendo sus pasatiempos favoritos deslizarse montaña abajo ayudados por la Lava y haciendo apuestas sobre quién llegaba primero a la base del Volcán, o hacer la misma prueba pero a la inversa; es decir, quién aguantaba mejor y más tiempo la fuerza del torrente rojizo, sentado de espaldas y sin agarrarse de nada. Ahora el Fuego natural, provocado por combustión, no habría significado para los Osos del Volcán más que la llamita de una vela.  
****Las Osas tenían a sus hijos -uno o dos cada vez- que nacían por supuesto de huevos, en pequeñas cuevas donde también los criaban, excavadas por sus esposos en las paredes de las galerías internas del Volcán, y cruzadas la mayor parte de las veces por el burbujeante elemento.  
****Las Dragonesas daban a luz a sus Ositos en el mismo ambiente, sólo que las cuevas eran abiertas por sus cónyuges, cada vez más fuertes a causa de los casamientos entre unos y otros. Luego ellas criaban a sus pequeñines con ayuda de la Esfera de Luz.  
****Los Osos Pardos tenían su Luna de Miel con las Dragonesas -y los Dragones con las Osas- en el fondo de los depósitos de magma. En ellos también se zambullían a veces para pasar el rato, y algunos dormían incluso, en la parte más profunda, arrullados según decían por el movimiento levemente ****ondulante de aquel fluido volcánico.**

**El magma era esencialmente un compuesto de rocas reducidas a fragmentos ardientes o fundidos, y ceniza.  
****En cierta ocasión uno de los Osos Pardos, recorriendo un túnel vacío encontró un pozo del tamaño de una fuente de paella, casi lleno a causa de una erupción más o menos reciente. Revolvió el fondo y, cuando el material sedimentado empezaba a flotar nuevamente, algo bastante más caliente le hizo retirar la mano; intrigado, volvió a meterla y al sacar el elemento extraño vio que era simplemente un trozo de metal a medio fundir. ****Cuando reflexionó sobre su descubrimiento, se puso el fragmento en la boca para ver qué tan blando era.  
****Después, aún con el metal sobre la lengua, siguió experimentando consigo mismo y lo tragó con varios sorbos del pastoso compuesto. Resultaba áspero y difícil de tragar.  
****-Tal vez con mayor cantidad de metal derretido tenga más homogeneidad... -Se dijo, pensativo, mientras sentía el calorcito que le venía del estómago. ****Pero allí lo único que parecía haber eran cristales, y en cantidades muy pequeñas. De todos modos continuó con su estrambótico proyecto hasta que pudo juntar suficiente Cobre, Cinc, Estaño y Plomo como para empezar a ofrecer y presentar su invento; más adelante conseguiría otros metales.  
****Este fue el origen de las llamadas Cantinas, donde todos podían tomar el equivalente a un trago fuerte. Con el metal derretido como aglutinante, el cocktail de Cobre (por ejemplo), piedras fundidas y semifundidas, y ceniza, tenía consistencia de polenta un poco pasada de agua, con granos de arroz ****hervidos hasta el límite de su resistencia, queso a medio derretir y pedacitos de pan rallado quemados en una sartén... Los Osos y los Dragones podían tomar y comer casi cualquier cosa.  
****Aun había variantes en los tragos, algunos de los cuales tenían nombres conocidos tradicionalmente por los Conejos que también vivían junto a unos y otros.  
****El "Té con leche", muy del gusto de las Osas y de algunas Dragonesas: ceniza y Bronce fundido en partes iguales (800 grados).  
****"Scotch on the Rocks", para los Dragones y Osos que se decían veteranos: Plata fundida y calentada al máximo, con un trozo de Cobre, uno de Oro y uno de Hierro (más de 950).  
****"Dry Gin", favorito de casi todos los Dragones: una parte de Hierro derretido, una de piedra volcánica en pedacitos y una de ceniza (1500).  
****"Flambee", para cualquier integrante de la Comunidad Unificada que empezaba a participar de las reuniones en la Cantina y tenía que tomar su primer trago fuerte: Oro derretido y carbones encendidos flotando (más de 1060).  
****Por último, "Cerveza Negra", el trago más popular: una parte de Oro, dos de Plomo y una de ceniza (1060 grados).  
****Otras golosinas de las que todos disfrutaban las constituían el Queso Fundido -que con algunas variantes era llamado Polenta (el interior derretido de una piedra partida como un coco)- y los Caramelos, simples trocitos de vidrio de cualquier color, enfriado hasta cierto punto por fuera y con forma ovalada o esférica, para luego saborear lentamente. ****También podían ser piedritas de forma y tamaño irregulares, que unos y otros masticaban.  
****Dejando de lado tales extravagancias, la Comunidad del Volcán -que aumentaría gradualmente pero nunca disminuiría en número- alcanzó un Nivel de Relación un poco más parecido al logrado por el Pueblo del Bosque. ****Por otro lado, aquí también una de las partes -los Osos- aceptó sin reparos el modo de vida en un ámbito nunca antes visitado ni mirado siquiera desde lejos, evolucionando en cierto modo en gran medida a raíz de eso.  
****Este Pueblo Unificado fue el primero de carácter secundario que surgió en esta Etapa.  
**

**La siguiente Comunidad de nivel secundario surgió poco después que la del Volcán.  
****Los Jaguares y las Ratas de las cuatro Razas (Bandicoots, Grises de Tejado, Norways y Polinesias) descriptas en "Lo que vieron el Sol en el Bosque, y la Luna en la Ciudad", acabaron formando la Comunidad Fjord con 295 Yaguaretés y Tigresas por un lado, 313 Ratas y Ratesas por el otro. ****Se establecieron en la tierra originaria de las Norways, donde el hielo y la nieve aún llegaban hasta la costa de contorno serrado.  
****Los hijos de Yaguaretés y Ratesas vivían entre la nieve y el Agua, lo mismo que los de Ratas y Tigresas. En el período correspondiente al invierno Nórdico la Comunidad celebraba su nacimiento bajo las fuertes nevadas; esa era también su época de casamientos y la de mayor actividad. Luego, los que dormían "hasta la siguiente estación fría", lo hacían junto a toda su familia bien adentro del territorio, sobre la nieve para ellos tan acogedora. ****Este fue su primer Nivel de Relación.  
****Pero al igual que las mencionadas anteriormente, la Comunidad Fjord alcanzó su segundo Nivel entre la segunda y tercera Misiones de Turquesa, en su caso.  
****Los Pumas y las Gaviotas consiguieron esto, cuando empezaron a tener su hogar sobre las nubes y dentro de ellas. Allí nacían los hijos de Pumas y Gaviotesas, y los de Gaviotas y Pumesas.  
****Todos podían crear nuevas nubes y darles la forma que quisieran, la cual nunca se perdería. ****Usaban las gotitas de agua en suspensión para hacer Arco iris nunca antes vistos ni en sueños... Siendo todos ellos tan tenues, parecían de la misma naturaleza que los Cirros y los Cúmulos donde vivían.  
****Los Caballos y los Delfines de la Comunidad Océano, cuando se hicieron una ciudad a su gusto en el fondo del Mar, aprovechando la facilidad de crear formas por medio de pensamientos dirigidos conscientemente -como fue descripto- a causa de la energía radioactiva que había impregnado el Agua.  
****Los miembros de la del Volcán, desde que las Dragonesas pudieron criar a sus Ositos, en lugar de necesitar la ayuda de la Esfera Blanca.  
****Todos los nacidos de Osos y Dragonesas tenían siempre la legendaria fuerza de sus Congéneres; los de Dragones y Osas Pardas, las habilidades mágicas de los primeros y las últimas. ****Algunos Osos habían aprendido incluso a arrojar fuego por la boca... Muy pronto, todos ellos podrían hacerlo. Por el momento, los que lo habían conseguido se divertían lanzándose los chorros unos a otros, y también con los Dragones.  
****Por último, la Comunidad Fjord llegó al segundo Nivel de Relación cuando logró controlar el grado de congelación de la nieve, para que el gran manto blanco donde vivían se mantuviera siempre fresco; o como decían otros, igual que un helado descomunal de crema Americana. ****Partiendo de esto, no tardaron ni un cambio de estación en servírsela para saborearla como el mejor de los cucuruchos; así como la tomaban, iba cambiando de sabor después de cada bocado, todas las veces que quisieran.**

**Cuando Turquesa logró hacer que la Gata Gris volviera con ella a Bosque Grande, no pudo evitar sin embargo que a lo largo del camino se enamorara de todo el mundo. La lista llegó a contar con treinta y nueve integrantes, ninguno de ellos casado, que habían despertado tales sentimientos en el antiguo Perro Afgano.  
****En el viaje, entonces, quiso casarse con una Gaviota, un Caballo Tobiano y uno Tordillo, una Anaconda -no del Pueblo Unificado-, un Perro Gran Danés, un Perro Dálmata, dos Yaguaretés, tres Orcas, dos Dragones, cuatro Corales, una Rata Norway, dos Ratas Bandicoots, una Rata Polinesia, tres Zorros Libres, tres Comadrejones, un Toro Aberdeen Angus, una Cobra de Anteojos, un Lobo Marino, dos Delfines, dos Osos Pandas, un Dromedario, un Pingüino Emperador, una Pantera, un Oso Pardo y un Gallo Rhode Island.  
****Por otra parte un Comadrejón hizo otro tanto con la Siamesa -que ahora sí reconoció a Cepillo-, aunque con más arte que en su Encarnación de Lobo. Él había pasado entretanto dos vidas sucesivas como Rata Bandicoot y Zorra Libre. En esta ocasión vivía con otra Siamesa.**

**Durante sus trabajos, Turquesa observaba asombrada la magnitud y variedad de la reciente inmigración, y luego alcanzó a ver a una descendiente de ella y el Chihuahua, que paseaba con el Tatú con quien se había casado. Pero por estar ocupada en sus asuntos con la Gata Gris, no pudo acercarse a la Perrita Chihuahuesa.  
****Luego un Perro Siberiano Husky aficionado a la poesía y practicante de magia blanca se encontró con Turquesa cuando ella acababa de llegar con la Gris a la Región de Bosque Grande. ****Y en el momento en que el Perro le recitó una oda, inspirado por su belleza, la Gata Lunar reconoció -sin poder creerlo- al Rey de las Ratas, quien la había conocido en su vida terrena. Ahora volvía a encontrarlo (¡Muy adelantado!) como Siberiano Husky, nacido de otro Siberiano y una Comadreja. Por desgracia para él, ya estaba casado con una Pumesa, por lo cual tampoco esta vez pudo vivir al lado de la hermosa Enviada de la Luna.  
****La Gata Atigrada ayudó a Turquesa; en caso de que la Siamesa lograra su propósito, la Atigrada se dijo que si podía volver a casarse (después de vivir con la Morsa) lo haría con el hijo de la Gris y el Samoyedo.  
****Las dos Conejas y el Comadrejón también ayudaron a la Siamesa, lo mismo que el Siberiano Husky; aunque el Perro lo hacía desde un nivel más elevado, como supervisando a los tres anteriores.  
****La Atigrada que esperaba permanecer en la Tierra lo suficiente como para volver a casarse, era por supuesto el Perro Collie en su última Encarnación, que iba a querer tanto al hijo de la Gata Gris -el Perrito Samoyedo que había sido la Coneja Negra- como a la propia Coneja que se había sacrificado para que él pudiera tener hijos en el pasado, y aunque ahora no pudiera casarse con el Perrito.  
****La Coneja Angora, la Marrón y el Comadrejón habían sido Dientón, el Delegado y Vocero, siendo el primero y el último dos de los mejores amigos de Turquesa entre todos los integrantes del antiguo Pueblo de las Ratas; y el Siberiano, como se dijo, era por esa época el Rey de esa Comunidad.  
****Como Turquesa y el Samoyedo esperaban, la Gata Gris se sobrepuso a su capacidad de enamorarse, situación inversa con respecto a la que había vivido como Perro Afgano con sus cuarenta Gatas, y acabó por aceptar a su pretendiente con la fórmula acostumbrada, al comprender que el Cóndor no podía vivir junto a ella. ****Y así Turquesa Lunar volvió al grupo de la Hermandad, a dar el informe sobre el resultado de su segundo trabajo.**

**La Gata Siamesa, luego de unos cuantos intentos, logró integrarse al Agua cristalina... Estado en el cual vivía la mayor parte de su tiempo la Directora de la Hermandad.  
****Turquesa recibió así las indicaciones que le transmitió la Gata Blanca y -al dejar el Cráter Tyco- se aprontó para su última Misión. ****En este caso, se encontraría con Pardo, como Armadillona, Rata Bandicoot, Zorra Libre, Comadrejón, Coneja Blanca, Perro Setter Irlandés y Gata Birmana. Y con Río de Tierra, como Armadillo, Ratesa Polinesia, Zorro Libre, Comadreja, Conejo Gris, Perra Pomerania, y Gato Russian Blue.  
****Simultáneamente aparecerían el Jefe Lobo y Machahuai, como Armadillona, y Comadreja.  
****Después de vivir como Anaconda, Río de Tierra también había tenido otras tres Encarnaciones intermedias: la de una Loba (fuera del Pueblo del Bosque), de un Murciélago, y de una Palomesa. ****Con respecto a la etapa de Pardo como Setter Irlandés, en las cuales se había casado con una Orquesa, ya se sabe que cada habitante de la Región de Bosque Grande visualizaba si lo deseaba el medio que mejor le parecía, con todos sus detalles.  
****Sólo que -en el caso del Setter Irlandés- era su esposa quien había aceptado para vivir el medio aéreo desconocido, como lo habían hecho ya un Delfín (casado con una Cabresa Montañesa), una Delfinesa (con una Pantera) y una Orca (con una Zorra Libre). Todos ellos podían estar fuera del Mar igual que si flotaran, en el Aire cargado de Agua, desplazándose libremente a mayor o menor altura y en cualquier dirección, siendo a veces también acompañados por sus esposas y esposo.  
****Según la Ley Universal, Dorita no podía renacer ni siquiera para limpiarse de todas las Relaciones Libres que había tenido descuidando su trabajo con las Corrientes Espirituales. Pero en cambio, su consciencia permanecería casi dormida a lo largo de siete vidas desvinculadas entre sí. Viviría a través de un Armadillo casado con una Pumesa; de una Ratesa Norway, con un Perro Terrier Escocés; de un Zorro Libre con una Osa Parda; de una Comadreja con un Gallo Leghorn; de un Conejo Blanco con una Pelicanesa; de una Perra Dobermann con un Dragón; y de un Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado con una Oveja Merino.  
****En su tercera Misión (la más larga de todas) Turquesa debía lograr que Dorita despertara en cada cuerpo que ocupaba, y saliera de él luego de haber incorporado una Corriente Espiritual. ****En todas las ocasiones se acercarían a la Gata Gris -captando su presencia dormida- el Lobo Pardo y la Anaconda Río de Tierra, también bajo las distintas apariencias. Ayudarían a veces, pero casi siempre tratarían de atraer su atención, cada uno por separado. Turquesa los reconocería a partir del tercer encuentro.  
****  
En primer término, el Armadillo debía hacer un censo de todos los Árboles y demás habitantes de Bosque Grande, para que de ese gran esfuerzo Dorita sacara la fuerza que necesitaba para incorporar la Corriente de la Voluntad.  
****Pardo (la Armadillona) visitaba previamente las distintas Comunidades avisando de la llegada de él; Río de Tierra (el Armadillo) se adelantaba incluso a la Armadillona en lo que se refería a las Comunidades Unificadas, buscando voluntariamente a los Caballos y Delfines en el fondo del Mar, a los ****Dragones y Osos Pardos en el interior de los Volcanes, etc.  
****Río de Tierra (como Armadillo), mientras tanto, iba con Turquesa por todas partes, aunque ella no podía ayudarlo más que dándole consejos. ****De cualquier modo visitó el Armadillo a los habitantes ya tradicionales, a los llegados a partir del sexto Año y a los Pueblos constituidos en uno; el que más le costó encontrar en este caso, no fue el de los Osos y los Dragones sino el del Viento, a pesar de lo cual terminó por hacer el contacto que buscaba con un grupo de Pumas y Gaviotas que lo recibieron -lo mismo que a la Siamesa- sobre un amplio Cúmulo todo blanco.****  
Además del número de habitantes de esa Comunidad, tanto él como Turquesa pudieron saber que si bien los del Viento vivían únicamente sobre las nubes más blancas, limpias de lluvia, a veces los pequeños Pumas jugaban con las Avecitas entre los rayos y las fuertes corrientes de las nubes de tormenta.  
****Del Pueblo del Bosque supieron que algunos Lobitos y Lobitas acostumbraban adornarse de diversas formas con las escamas de las pieles abandonadas por Anacondesas y Anacondas, que ellos mismos les habían ayudado a quitarse; en otras ocasiones, las pequeñas Anaconditas de ambas Cadenas de Encarnaciones se encargaban de limpiar a los Lobeznos recién nacidos.  
****Y de la Comunidad Océano, escucharon que los que no habían crecido aún voluntariamente en tamaño y en sentimientos (porque los pensamientos estaban desde que ellos nacían), se entretenían haciendo figuras creadas con burbujas.  
****  
La Ratesa Norway debía pasar una etapa de su vida entre las Cobras Sagradas, una de las cuales era la descendiente de Turquesa y Rayo, para que Dorita incorporara la Corriente de la Inteligencia.  
****Así como en la Hermandad del Sol ayudaba un grupo de nueve Dyjinns, el círculo de siete Cobras también contaba con colaboradores similares; en este caso eran tres Sílfides que habían venido desde la Tierra de las Norways.  
****Pardo y Río de Tierra trataban de atraer esta vez su atención, cada cual por separado. ****Pero la Gata, que ahora no podía ayudar de ningún modo a la Ratesa, impedía que también ellos se le acercaran; por supuesto lamentaba enormemente no poder hablar con su descendiente, y se decía que en cuanto tuviera otra oportunidad volvería para ver a la Cobresa Sagrada.  
****Por el momento, la Rata Bandicoot (Pardo) volvió con su esposa Oveja Lincoln; y la Polinesia (Río de Tierra ), con su Comadrejón, renunciando por su parte a ver a la Norway.**

**El Zorro debía ir a vivir con la Osa en medio de las llamas -tan confortables para ella- del territorio donde vivían casi todos los Osos Pardos y la mayoría de los Dragones que no pertenecían a la Comunidad del Volcán, con el objeto de que ella obtuviera la del Amor; la Osa Parda, por otra parte, había nacido allí. ****Por otro lado, si una parte de este grupo vivía en lugares elevados, un Oso o un Dragón oficiaba de Antorcha, prestando su cuerpo como vehículo y soporte para el fuego de unas llamas incesantes que atenuaran las bajas temperaturas de los valles entre montañas.  
****Cuando apareció Río de Tierra seguido por Pardo, en esta ocasión Turquesa los reconoció bajo sus nuevas formas de Zorro Libre, y Zorra Libre, respectivamente.**

**En cuarto lugar, la Comadreja tenía que trasladarse a la Región de las Montañas Nevadas, sin tener contacto con nadie, hasta que Dorita incorporara dentro de ella la Corriente de la Ascensión.  
****Turquesa mientras tanto trataba de convencer a Pardo y a Río de Tierra de que no se acercaran por esta vez a la Comadreja. ****El problema fue que no sólo ellos la encontrarían encantadora, sino también un Leopardo de las Nieves, dos Osos Pandas -Gigante y Rojo-, y una Cobra Real que acababa de hacer su propio retiro en medio de esas montañas.  
****Entonces la Siamesa, sin intentar dañar a ninguna Criatura viviente de los alrededores, se volvió agua para inundar la Región -con sus habitantes terrestres y sus Árboles llenos de Pájaros- para mantener alejados a los nuevos pretendientes.  
****...No era ésta semejante al Agua de la Tierra donde como se vio, podía vivir cualquiera que lo deseara -individualmente, en pareja o dentro de una Comunidad Unificada como la de Caballos y Delfines-, sino que poseía las cualidades electromagnéticas de la Luna; sólo en torno a la Comadreja había un espacio libre de Agua, similar a una burbuja, para que ella pudiera continuar con su aislamiento hasta que Dorita lograra incorporar la Corriente de la Ascensión.  
****En ese momento el Comadrejón (Pardo) y la Comadreja (Río de Tierra) comprendieron la importancia de no interferir en la labor de Turquesa; y mientras los demás regresaban a sus respectivos lugares de origen, él y ella volvían respectivamente al lado de la Panteresa y la Nutria, con quienes en realidad vivían en Bosque Grande.**

**El Conejo debía enterarse de todo lo ocurrido en la época del Efecto Negativo, así como de las múltiples Relaciones Libres que Dorita había tenido... Y de la situación actual de la Gata Gris. ****Pardo y Río de Tierra (es decir la Coneja Blanca y el Conejo Gris), esta vez, se conformaron con escuchar desde lejos y con cierto temor, lo que decía Turquesa.  
****En cuanto al Blanco, después de hablar a solas de eso con su esposa Pelicanesa, le preguntó a la Gata Lunar si podía ayudarlo a que la presencia escondida en él lo dejara.  
****-No puedo, Chester. Es ella la que debe esforzarse para canalizar tu actividad externa y, aprovechando la energía implícita, incorporar la Corriente Espiritual que corresponde en este caso.  
****Entonces él siguió preguntándole a la Siamesa sobre los numerosos encuentros de la antigua Gata del Sector Viejo, y los otros dos volvieron con sus respectivos cónyuges (el Perro Bichon Frise y la Cobresa Real).**

**A través de la Dobermann, que vivía con el Dragón en el límite occidental del Sector de los Glaciares (Región del Poniente) la Gata Gris tenía que incorporar la oro rubí de la Providencia. El Dragón, que había nacido allí de una Condoresa (aunque había tenido oportunidad de visitar lo que ahora era conocido como Bosque Grande y en uno de esos viajes conoció a su esposa) casualmente oficiaba de Antorcha.  
****El Perro Setter Irlandés que había sido Pardo vivía en medio del Prado con la Orquesa; cuando percibió la leve vibración de Dorita no pudo dejar de seguir a Turquesa y a la Dobermann.  
****Y Río de Tierra -bajo la forma de la Perra Pomerania- le explicó a su esposo Babuino (se había producido ya otra serie de migraciones) la causa de su turbación al ver pasar a la Siamesa y a los otros dos; en consecuencia, ella también terminó yendo hacia el Sector de los Glaciares.  
****Pero ninguno de los dos se acercó al nuevo vehículo físico de la Gata Gris, acordándose de todo lo que habían oído en su Encarnación anterior. Incluso se maravillaron contemplando al magnífico Dragón con las llamas rojizas brotando de sus costados, sus alas y su cabeza... Porque aun así la Dobermann casi no se separaba de él.  
****Cuando Turquesa habló con el Setter y la Pomerania -ya en carácter amistoso-, ella y él se despidieron de la Siamesa y de la Dobermann para hacer de nuevo todo el camino a Bosque Grande.**

**La última etapa de esta Misión tuvo lugar en la Isla de los Conejos, el Mar de las Mil Islas y el Sector del Altiplano.  
****El Gato Amarillo-Anaranjado descubrió que el alma de Dorita estaba usando su cuerpo; la antigua Gata del Sector Viejo se acordó de todo lo que había hecho en vida y, al revivir mentalmente sus años desperdiciados, sólo pensaba en autoeliminarse -pues con la intensidad de su sentimiento de culpa ****aún creía estar viva- sin darse cuenta de que estaba involucrando a un extraño en sus propósitos.  
****Pero si no le pasaba absolutamente nada al Gato, Turquesa y la Oveja debían acompañarlo en todas sus peripecias... Primero él buscó uno de los acantilados costeros más elevados, para saltar desde allí esperando ahogarse en medio del Océano; el salto había sido tan largo como el de cualquiera que lo ****hubiera intentado, bajo la influencia de la Esfera Blanca. Pero no mucho después de observar en su descenso los grupos de Caballos y Delfines, vio acercarse tranquilamente a su esposa y a la Gata Siamesa que venían a buscarlo.  
****Luego fue hasta el borde de un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción y cuando la lluvia pasó sin dañarlo al igual que la cascada de magma, buscó el fin ya engullendo gran cantidad de lava volcánica fresca -"o muero quemado, o muero envenenado"-, ya sumergiéndose en el pozo ardiente. Donde también lo encontraron Turquesa y la Oveja para decirle que las siguiera. ****En este caso las dos habían llegado envueltas por el Aura Lunar protectora de la Siamesa.  
****Sin rendirse aún, el Amarillo-Anaranjado se hizo arrojar por un Cóndor desde siete mil metros "para experimentar las emociones del vuelo", sobre un terreno rocoso y árido; y por último convenció a una Anaconda para que lo asfixiara entre sus fortísimos anillos.  
****...Sólo que la Esfera de Luz -y un poco también la Oveja y Turquesa en el caso del Gato- impedía que cualquier habitante de cada Región sufriera algún tipo de daño.  
****Cuando volvieron a aparecer Pardo y Río de Tierra, primero trataron de atraer como antes su atención, pero luego ayudaron a la Gata en su tarea de lograr que Dorita se autoperdonara por sus pasadas Relaciones Libres.  
****Además de ellos iban a sumarse al grupo una Armadillona (casada con un Perro Terrier Escocés) que regañaría a Pardo, sobre el cual tenía notoria influencia pues había sido el Jefe de los Lobos, y una Comadreja de fuerza y habilidades extraordinarias que haría algo similar con Río de Tierra cada vez que lo descubriera en su distintas Encarnaciones, puesto que en otro tiempo fue el Jefe del pueblo de las Serpientes. ****Tras su Encarnación de Anaconda, Machahuai había vivido como Loba (Pueblo del Bosque), Murciélago, Palomesa, Armadillo, Ratesa Gris de Tejado y Zorro Libre.  
****  
En la tercera Misión de Turquesa, más precisamente mientras Dorita vivía a través de la Comadreja, 394 Cerdos y Cerdas de diversas Razas, junto con 412 Yacaresas Overas y Yacarés Overos buscaron y encontraron un lugar a gusto de todos ellos en la Tierra del Arroz, tras descubrir unos en otros un rasgo de perfección y belleza. ****Y en esa Región anegada y fangosa formaron desde entonces la Comunidad de la Ciénaga, la cual también era de orden secundario con respecto a la de los Delfines y los Caballos.  
****Aunque no se formaron Pueblos Unificados en el Reino subacuático, sí se producían casamientos entre miembros de distintas Comunidades: los de Cachalotes con Calamares Gigantes, Rayas con Tiburones, Peces Espada con Belugas, Pulpos con Medusas, Estrellas de Mar con Hipocampos, Langostas con Cangrejos y Vieyras con Cypreas eran los más comunes.  
****Los Delfines que no pertenecían a la Comunidad Océano tampoco vivían en Mar abierto, sino que se habían trasladado a los ríos para lograr un contacto visual más cercano con todos los demás Pueblos, terrestres y aéreos.  
****...Y si bien estos vínculos tenían lugar entre los eternos Reyes del fondo Marino, nada impidió que un Yaguareté viviera junto a una Delfinesa momentáneamente solitaria, tras captar en su interior los latidos de ella y llegar al otro lado del Mundo para sumergirse en su búsqueda, dentro del Mar de las Mil Islas; en realidad, lo hizo atravesando la Gran Cadena Montañosa del Poniente junto con el resto del territorio, y sin pensar en tomarse un solo momento de descanso, cruzó a nado ese gran Océano hasta que percibió debajo de él la dulce onda que lo había traído desde su Selva natal en la Región de los Ríos.**

**El caso fue que la Gata Gris incorporó en orden las siete Corrientes Espirituales por el trabajo de Turquesa Lunar, que era exactamente lo contrario de lo que Rayo hacía con el Gato Birmano. ****Después de festejar con el Amarillo-Anaranjado y la Enviada el éxito de tan larga empresa, la Birmana (Pardo) regresó al lado del Carpincho y de paso fue con su esposo a la Región de los Ríos; el Russian Blue por su parte (Río de Tierra) volvió sin dejar pasar un latido más -como se decía entonces para referirse al paso del Tiempo- al sector del Mar de la Región Sur donde vivía con su esposa Delfinesa y sus cinco hijos. Desde ahora, tanto la Birmana como él empezarían su propio trabajo con las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****Al terminar esta última Misión y dar el correspondiente informe, la Siamesa esperó un poco más en la Hermandad Lunar. Además de la Directora del grupo, se acercaron para felicitar a Turquesa las siete Reinas Hadas... Entre las que se encontraba nada menos que Melynog-Y-Waun, recientemente admitida.  
****Cuando una Gata Chinchilla Persa con ojos verdes se integró a la Fraternidad, ella la recibió como le había prometido durante su primer trabajo en Bosque Grande; pues no era otra que el antiguo Lobo Cepillo. ****Después de verlo en la segunda Misión bajo la forma de un Comadrejón, Turquesa supo que él había vivido como Coneja Angora, Perro Bedlington Terrier y Gata Chinchilla Persa.  
****-Querido Cepillo -le dijo-, ¿Ves cómo ahora estás conmigo? ...Todo el odio, el rencor y el sufrimiento tenían que morir tarde o temprano, si íbamos a encontrarnos aquí. Y ahora nuestro amor podría ser perfecto, pero no me es posible permanecer mucho más tiempo dentro de la Hermandad Lunar. Mi destino es desaparecer en la Luz Universal, quod Raius fecit... Como lo hizo Rayo. ¿Te acuerdas de él? ...Tú también tendrás tres Misiones que cumplir, y es muy probable que esté ayudándote; aunque sé que podrás desempeñarte solo perfectamente.  
****-Querida Turquesa... ¿Dónde te veré entonces, si no hay noche estrellada ni crepúsculo? -lloraba la recién llegada con lágrimas como puntitos brillantes. -Con el amor de la Tierra te quise como Lobo; ahora te quiero con el de la Gata del Cielo. ¿Y cómo sabré que estarás a mi lado cuando te hayas ido?  
****-Cada vez que durante tus misiones alguien te demuestre ese sentimiento, o tú se lo demuestres a él, mi amor y mi luz estarán contigo, Cepillito. Aunque en realidad, es un vínculo único y universal; es decir que yo seré el vehículo para que llegue a ti, mientras que tú serás el receptor que luego lo transmitirá a su vez. Pero si en cualquier momento quisieras verme o decirme algo, de todos modos me aparecería ante tus ojos como Gata Siamesa. Sólo estaría mi imagen, pero lo mismo podrías hablar conmigo y obtener mi respuesta.  
****"después de todo, aunque no lo creas, con eso de el amor de la Tierra me enseñaste algo... Pues hace ya mucho tiempo, pensando en forma muy parecida le dije a un amigo que ese sentimiento tenía muchas formas. Ahora no estaría tan segura.  
****-Turquesa... Ojalá te hubiera querido y conocido mejor cuando aún vivías con Rayo. Si los Gatos pudieran renacer, una y mil veces, esa y todas las demás veces alguien se enamoraría de ti. Pues para mí es como dijiste antes: un sentimiento único y universal. Y ahora soy yo la que debo dejarte; me esperan en Mare Frigoris para mi primera instrucción como Discípulo de la Hermandad Lunar.  
****  
Cuando las dos se despidieron, la Siamesa ya no volvió a verla, estando la Gata Chinchilla Persa ocupada con su entrenamiento. ****Pero en cierta ocasión -mientras reposaba meditando en el interior de un Cráter de Mare Nectaris transformada en Agua- percibió la vibración de una Gata Gris Perla con la cual había tenido un grado de relación, si bien muy pequeño y breve. ****Turquesa, entonces, conversó todo lo que pudo con la que había sido Clarita, la hija de Ariel y Sara que había conocido a Rayo antes que ella.  
****Finalmente la Siamesa se quitó su adorno del Disco Lunar y le dijo a Clarita que se lo diera a la Chinchilla Persa, para desaparecer luego en silencio y sin mucha tristeza.**


	19. Las 9 Misiones - La doble vida de Chispa

**Kahchi había tenido su última Encarnación como una Gata Blanqui-Negra que se casó con un Lobo, cuyo primer antepasado había sido el mayor de los tres hijos de Leonela y Albino, y de quien tuvo tres Lobeznos (uno, uno y una). ****Esto -es decir, lo referente a su decimoquinta Encarnación- lo había profetizado sin saberlo el día 54, ya muy lejano y olvidado, en que hablaba con Turquesa y varios amigos de él sobre ese tema. ****También, como Gata Blanqui-Negra, llegó a incorporar las siete Corrientes Espirituales.  
****Antes de eso, vivió sus distintos pasos por la Tierra como Ballenesa Franca, casada con Ballena Jorobada; como Tatú Carreta, con Liebresa; Viboresa Curidyu, con Carayá; Cerdo Large White, con Cabra; Anacondesa, con Yaguareté; Lobo, con Loba; Murcielaguesa, con Armadillo; Paloma, con ****Palomesa; Armadillona (esclava de un Perro Dobermann), teniendo que casarse con él; Rata Polinesia, con Comadreja; Zorra, con Gato Blanco; Comadrejón, con Gata Gris; Coneja Plateada Inglesa, con Perro Lebrel; y Perro Chihuahua (nacido en Tlateloltaxituxtlapanajuato con el nombre de Chispa; adoptado en Pueblo-Hogar por una Anacondesa que lo llamó Kahchi), con una Gata Siamesa Seal Point -como ya se sabe-, Turquesa.  
****En el curso de su primera Misión, Kahchi iba a encontrar a la Yacaresa Overa como Murcielaguesa; a Emiliano, Moreno y Pericles, como Gata Atigrada, Gata Siamesa y Gata Siamesa; y a Carme, como Gato Jaspeado casado con Osa Panda. ****Las Encarnaciones intermedias de la Yacaresa habían sido: Toro Holstein, Anacondesa y Lobo.  
****Cuando fue convocada y recibida en la Hermandad Marciana, la Blanqui-Negra tuvo que aprender los nombres de cada Región y accidente geográfico, así como la ubicación de Marte, los idiomas usados en ese Planeta, el modo de proyectarse en todas las formas posibles y muchas otras cosas verdaderamente ****complicadas para cualquier neófito. ****Pero de todos modos, recibió del Director de la Hermandad (un Gato Negro con una capucha roja que le cubría hasta el entrecejo y un manto amarillo en la espalda, sujeto al cuello por una cinta del color de la capucha) el distintivo de la Hermandad; le fue entregado en Elysium, el principal Centro de ****Asentamiento.  
****...Y su nombre, desde entonces, fue Chispa Marciana.**

**En su**** prime****ra Misión como Miembro de la Hermandad de Marte, Kahchi -o más bien Chispa Marciana- volvió a la Tierra con el aspecto exterior que había tenido en su última Encarnación, para hacer que Carme se convirtiera en Portavoz de la Hermandad.  
****Nomás al llegar a la Región de Bosque Grande, contempló con mayor asombro que Turquesa el modo en que habían cambiado la vieja Ciudad y el antiguo Bosque, convertidos en una interminable y variadísima arboleda. En ese momento cualquiera podía decir que, si había cincuenta o cien mil habitantes de cada Comunidad -las cuales hasta ahora contadas por separado eran cincuenta y seis- aun así podían vivir todos cómodamente, yendo y viniendo como mejor les parecía.  
****Y si los cambios relacionados con las diversas facultades adquiridas por ellos no eran fáciles de percibir, no ocurría lo mismo con la variedad de aquéllas.  
****Una Tigresa de Bharat descansaba al lado de una Secoya junto a un Dragón con el cual indudablemente vivía, pues podían verse cuatro Dragoncitos a pocos metros, practicando para empezar a volar; una Gata Negra criaba a los tres hijos que un Oso Pardo había tenido con una Tigresa de la Región de los Ríos.  
****Un Gato casado con una Cobresa Real, o una Gata con un Zorro Libre, tenían la opción de concebir (engendrar, en el primer caso) con tres rayos de la Esfera Blanca: el azul, el amarillo y el rosa. También lo hacían un Dragón y un Elefante Blanco si se casaban con alguien menor que una Tigresa de la Región de los Ríos, o una Palomesa con alguien mayor que un Zorro. Y esto, desde el 16to Año, cuando tuvo lugar la primera Misión de Rayo.  
****Por otro lado, había que contar a los Miembros del Pueblo del Bosque. Sin embargo ellos aún practicaban los dos primeros Niveles de Relación. ****Pero cuando Chispa Marciana vio en la distancia a un Lobo con una Anaconda -al cual él desprendía la vieja piel lamiendo la espalda y los costados- no pudo saber qué estaban haciendo ni encontró ocasión de averiguarlo.  
****La Comadreja Carme estaba pasando por su última Encarnación como un Gato Jaspeado casado con una Osa Panda; su padre era ahora un Gato de la misma Raza, y la madre una Coneja Blanca.**

**Una vez que Chispa ubicó al Jaspeado y se dio a conocer revelando el motivo de su presencia, inició su adoctrinamiento con una descripción del suelo Marciano y sus Regiones, haciendo un dibujo sobre un rectángulo de tierra rojiza.  
****-Los paralelos llegan hasta 80º, de diez en diez; los meridianos hasta los 360º.  
****"en el primer Cuadrante Sur tenemos tres Mares: Erythraeum, Australe y Oceanidum (fue marcándolos mientras los mencionaba); también, Tithonius Lacus, Melas Lacus, Solis Lacus, Argenteus Mons, Juventae Fons, Hydrae Palus, Vulcani Pelagus, Margaritifer Sinus, Pyrrai Regio, Ogygis Regio, Nereidum Fretum, Argyre 1, Argyre 2; nueve Regiones menores (Ophir, Syria, Thaumasia, Chalce, Coprates, Baetis, Aram, Nectar, Ambrosia); dos mayores (Bosporos, Noachis); y varios Cráteres.  
****"en el segundo Cuadrante Sur, encontramos Mare Australe y Mare Sirenium, Phoenicis Lacus, Thyles Mons, Titanium Sinus, Gigantum Sinus, Gorgonium Sinus y Aonium Sinus; Palinuri Fretum, Depressio Parva, Nodus Gordii, Arsia Silva, Thyle 1; cinco Regiones menores (Bathys, Araxes, Daedalia, Syria, Claritas); cinco mayores (Electris, Chrysokeras, Atlantis, Icaria, Memnonia); y varios Cráteres.  
****"en el tercer Cuadrante Sur tenemos los Mares Thyrrenum, Hadriacum, Cimmerium y Chronium; Laestrygonium Sinus, Thyle 2, Syrtis Minor; una Región menor (Aeolis); siete mayores (Trinacria, Zephiria, Ausonia, Eridania, Scamander, Hesperia, Chersonesus); y aquí también, Cráteres.  
****"y en el cuarto Cuadrante Sur (de los 270 º a los 360 º), vemos Mare Amphitrites, Mare Ionium y Mare Serpentis; Novus Mons, Meridiani Sinus, Hammonis Cornu, Hellespontica Depressio, Depressio Magna; cinco Regiones menores (Iapygia, Edom, Crocea, Oenotria, Euripus); aquí cuatro mayores ****(Trinacria, Hellespontus, Hellas, Noachis); y varios Cráteres más.  
****-Ahora vamos al Hemisferio Norte, donde en el primer Cuadrante encontramos Mare Acydalium, ****Mare Boreum, Hiperboreus Lacus, Niliacus Lacus, Lunae Lacus, Idaeus Fons, Achilis Pons, Oxia Palus, ****Callirhodes Sinus, Nyx Cydonia; nueve Regiones secundarias (Oxia, Indus, Argus, Oxus, Ganges, ****Candor, Tharsis, Tanais, Cydonia); nueve principales (Baltia, Abalos, Hydraotes, Chryse, Gehon, Thymiamata, Nilokeras, Deuteronilus, Tempe); y varios Cráteres.  
****"en el segundo Cuadrante Norte, tenemos por primera vez la ausencia de Mares; en cambio vemos cuatro Lagos: Castorius, Euxinus, Asraeus y Pavonis; mucho más al norte está Meotis Palus, y por otro lado Biblis Fons, Propontis 1, Nyx Olympica; tres Regiones menores (Alba, Cyane, Diacria); seis mayores (Amazonia, Mesogaea, Arcadia, Tharsis, Scandia, Ierne); y como siempre, un grupo de Cráteres.  
****"en el tercer Cuadrante (que tampoco tiene Mares) encontramos Sithonius Lacus, Hecates Lacus, Nubis Lacus, Herculis Pons, Toena Palus, Gomer Sinus, Alcyonius Nodus, Neith Regio, Isidis Regio, Nodus Laocoontis, Nepentus Toth, Trivium Charontis; seis Regiones secundarias (Styx, Chaos, ****Cyclopia, Lybia, Erebus, Elysium); doce principales (Olympia, Uchronia, Lemuria, Panchaia, Utopia, Cebrenia, Hyblaeus, Eunostos, Phlegra, Aethiopis, Amenthes, Aetheria); y varios Cráteres.  
****"y en el cuarto Cuadrante Norte -igualmente sin Mares- tenemos Ismenius Lacus, Moeris Lacus, Antigones Fons, Copais Palus, Coloe Palus, Isidis Regio, Syrtis Major, Fastygium Aryn; cinco Regiones menores (Umbra, Casius, Meroe, Eden, Aerya); diez mayores (Utopia, Nilosyrtis, Cecropia, Ortygia, Pierius, Dioscuria, Boreosyrtis, Astusapes, Moab, Arabia); y otros Cráteres.  
****"...ahora, tras un breve descanso, pasaremos a la ubicación de nuestros Centros de asentamiento.**

**En ese interme****dio, el Gato Jaspeado aprovechó para conversar con su esposa y con sus cuatro hijos.  
****Chispa Marciana recorrió la Región de Bosque Grande para ver si descubría algo nuevo relacionado con el Lobo y la Anaconda que había visto a lo lejos antes de comenzar su primera Misión. ****Sólo se encontró con una Murcielaguesa que al notar su presencia le dijo algo al Lobo Marino con el cual se había casado y se acercó a la Gata Marciana; poco rato después de dialogar con la desconocida, la enviada de Marte cayó en la cuenta de que la Murcielaguesa había sido mucho tiempo atrás la Yacaresa Overa (ahora en su séptima Encarnación) que lo había seducido cuando ella, Chispa Marciana, vivía como el Chihuahua Kahchi y estaba prisionero de los Zorros.  
****Sin embargo, ahora la antigua Yacaresa se mostró más que nada amistosa, como si quisiera hacer algo por la Blanqui-Negra a cambio de un favor que ella le hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.  
****En realidad, Kahchi había tenido una relación no deseada con la Yacaresa, con los sentidos oscurecidos por las plantas mágicas que le habían dado los Zorros.**

**A lo largo de sus Misiones primera y tercera, Chispa Marciana iba a ver la nueva serie de migraciones, con Comunidades venidas de la Selva del Sur y de la Tierra de las Selvas.  
****En Bosque Grande se verían llegar ahora Águilas Arpías, Monos Araña, Boas Verdes de los Árboles, Perezosos, Ocelotes y Agutíes (con Picuresas); Avestruces, Babuinos, Buitres, Chacales, Elefantes, Hienas Manchadas, Hipopótamos, Jirafas, Leones, Rinocerontes, Suricatas y Víboras del Gabón. ****De todos ellos, llamaban inmediatamente la atención las Jirafas y los Babuinos; unos, por su gran altura, sus anillos dorados en el cuello y sus largos mantos rojos sobre la espalda. Otros, por ser todo lo contrario en lo referente a la estatura y saber montones de rituales.  
****En la Región donde vivían los seis primeros grupos antes de emigrar, un gran río abría caminos de oriente a occidente, multiplicándose en senderos fluviales casi incontables. Cuando era la época de las lluvias, ciertos sectores quedaban anegados y el agua llegaba a los diez metros, en esos terrenos cóncavos, de los cuales emergían las puntas de los Árboles más altos. ****Al nivel de las ramas, predominaban las Aves y varias Comunidades como las de los Monos Araña; y el de los Árboles que descollaban por encima de los otros era el dominio de las Águilas Arpías.  
****Pero a nivel del suelo estaba el gran Reino de los Insectos: Hormigas, Escarabajos, Mariposas y demás Insectos provistos de alas, y también Arácnidos. Todos en número terminado en tres ceros, y de tres centímetros de largo en adelante.  
****También en esta Etapa se formaron dos Comunidades Unificadas secundarias y una principal.  
****La denominada Mar Oscuro nació cuando los Tigres de Bharat descubrieron la belleza en las Orcas, y éstas en ellos. Entonces, un grupo de 241 de los primeros fue con 304 de las segundas al Mar de las Mil Islas; allí los integrantes de la Comunidad nueva nacían y vivían entre los quinientos y los dos mil metros de profundidad, si bien sólo en el primer Nivel de Relación.  
****Los Conejos, quienes hasta ese momento no habían logrado formar ninguna Comunidad Unificada, encontraron en los Ocelotes lo que habían soñado para ese propósito, al tiempo que los venidos de la Selva del Sur veían en los Conejos las mejores cualidades internas y externas. ****Un número inicial de doscientos treinta de los primeros, entonces, fue con otros tantos Ocelotes a la Selva de donde esta Comunidad había venido, para dar origen allí al Pueblo de las Ramas Altas.  
****En su primer Nivel de Relación, los Conejos ya habían aprendido a trepar a los altos Árboles y vivir en ellos; los Ocelotes por su parte, se adaptaron completamente a los Ciclos Lunares aparte de incrementar considerablemente su número, en especial si los felices cónyuges eran un Ocelote y una Coneja.  
**

**Luego, cuando aparecieron en Bosque Grande los Leones y las Leonas de la Tierra de las Selvas, surgió entre algunos de esta Comunidad y parte de la de los Pingüinos Emperadores el mismo sentimiento que había unido a los Pumas con las Gaviotas y a los Osos con los Dragones. Las Pingüinesas y los Pingüinos que se casaron con unos y otras (34 y 52) formaron así la Comunidad del Hielo.  
****Al igual que en el caso de los Caballos del océano, los Leones y las Leonas aceptaron sin reservas el sitio en que vivirían con sus nuevos Congéneres... Después de buscarlo en los agitados mares del Sur, se dieron cuenta de que su futuro hogar -tal como lo habían imaginado los Pingüinos- estaba en el Norte Blanco. ****El nuevo Pueblo Unificado se estableció pues, en esa Región, por el momento a unos siete kilómetros de la costa.  
****En cuanto al intenso frío, o bien el clima actual no había afectado del todo a esas regiones, o bien era producido conscientemente por la Comunidad Unificada.  
****Y allí nacían y vivían toda su vida los hijos de Leones y Pingüinesas Emperatrices, jugando en la nieve, corriendo carreras a través del Continente blanco con otros Leoncitos, deslizándose a veces junto a sus pequeños Congéneres anfibios hacia el Agua casi helada (del otro grupo, fueron los primeros en aventurarse en el nuevo elemento); y los de Pingüinos y Leonas, mimados por sus madres tanto o más que los Lobeznos nacidos de Anacondesas en el Pueblo del Bosque.  
****A pesar de eso -y de ser la Representante de esta Etapa- la Comunidad del Hielo respondía como todas las demás, exceptuando la de Anacondas y Lobos, frente a cada problema autoprovocado. ****Pero en su camino particular, aun el primer Nivel en que estaban les haría vislumbrar el séptimo y alcanzarlo.**

**Tras despedirse de la Murcielaguesa con la diplomacia que correspondía a su situación actual, la Blanqui-Negra volvió a llamar al Gato Jaspeado para comenzar su segunda etapa de instrucción; lo llevó al antiguo terreno del Prado y se detuvo justo donde, como Chihuahua, le había gritado "¡Turquesa, te amo!", a la Gata Siamesa que ya no podía oírlo.  
****-Nuestros Centros de asentamiento, son: Argyre 1, en el primer Cuadrante Sur; Memnonia y Atlantis, del segundo Cuadrante; Thyle 2, en el tercero; Iapygia y Hellas del cuarto Cuadrante Sur.  
****"en el primer Cuadrante Norte, Xanthe; en el segundo, los alrededores de Nyx Olympica y también Scandia; Elysium y Lemuria pertenecen al tercer Cuadrante; Ismenius Lacus y Syrtis Major, al cuarto. ****Ahora bien, entre todos ellos sobresale Elysium, ubicado entre los meridianos 190º y 230º, y los paralelos 10º y 40º.  
****"está circundado por Hyblaeus al NE y al N, Eunostos al SO, Cerberus al SE, Styx al E, Hecates Lacus al NE y Chaos al N... Y es aquí donde funciona nuestro principal Centro de Población. Allí permanece además el Director de la Hermandad cuando tiene lugar un acontecimiento importante o también si un Discípulo se incorpora o se despide para entrar en la Luz Universal.  
****Antes de terminar esta parte de la lección, vio acercarse a un grupo de Gatas -tres, más precisamente-, que venían con sus respectivos esposos. ****Una Atigrada, acompañada por un Yacaré Overo, iba intercalando frases cortas en la conversación que dos Siamesas (Chocolate Point; Seal Point) mantenían a cada lado de ella.  
****Chispa Marciana habló un poco con ellas, al ver que se trataba de Emiliano, Moreno y Pericles, tres de sus amigos Chihuahuas de su penúltima Encarnación; Aníbal, el cuarto, ya había pasado por la decimoquinta durante la tercera Misión de Rayo Solar como Gata Blanca. ****La Blanqui-Negra les prometió ir a visitarlas "si me lo permite mi trabajo". Cuando las tres se fueron, volvió a buscar un sitio para continuar con las lecciones.  
****Chispa y su Discípulo se detuvieron ahora en el mismo lugar donde ella, bajo la forma del Perrito, se había escondido de los Lobos siendo muy pequeño, antes que fuera adoptado por la Anacondesa Puyu-Punchauan. A esa altura, ya había comprendido que tenía una gran capacidad de percibir situaciones de su pasado (seguramente también de su futuro) y reconocer a los que había visto en su pasada Encarnación aunque estuvieran bajo un aspecto completamente distinto.  
****Incluso después, cuando terminó de enseñarle al Gato Jaspeado cuándo y dónde ubicar a Marte en el cielo de la Esfera de Luz, vio pasar a la descendiente de Turquesa y de él, casada con el Tatú Carreta. A diferencia de la Siamesa, tuvo oportunidad de hablar con la Perrita Chihuahuesa, y le contó algunas cosas de la que después de vivir con él estuvo en la Hermandad Lunar.  
****Poco después volvió a sus asuntos, pensando que no debía seguir distrayéndose tanto.**

**La siguiente lección consistía en el modo de transportarse mentalmente a cualquiera de las Regiones mencionadas. La quinta, en el de establecer contacto visual con el Director de la Hermandad. ****En la sexta, el Gato Jaspeado aprendió las técnicas de bilocación; en la séptima, a visualizar los dos Satélites y trasladarse a ellos en todas las formas practicadas... Viaje simple a Phobos; viaje simple hacia Deimos; bilocación Tierra-Phobos; bilocación Tierra-Deimos; viaje desde Marte a los dos Satélites; bilocación Marte - Phobos y Marte -Deimos, y lo mismo en éstos últimos.  
****En la octava, el Discípulo tenía que encontrar a Chispa en el Planeta o en cualquiera de sus Satélites; en la novena, la Gata viajaba por bilocación y el Gato Jaspeado tenía que buscarla aplicando el mismo procedimiento. ****Sus tres últimas lecciones las recibió en el propio Planeta rojo, y en Phobos y Deimos. Chispa le enseñó los idiomas hablados allí (griego, árabe y sánscrito), Matemática en general y aplicada a la órbita de cada uno, Geología e Historia Marcianas; y los dos últimos temas en Deimos y Phobos.  
****Este era, precisamente, el aprendizaje que la Blanqui-Negra y sus compañeros habían llevado a cabo durante toda su instrucción.  
**

**Al volver a la Tierra con Chispa, la Comadreja Carme -o bien el Gato Jaspeado- ya era un Portavoz de la Hermandad de Marte. ****Le pidió permiso a la Gata Blanqui-Negra, que se lo concedió, y fue tan rápidamente como pudo a darle la noticia a su esposa; él, la Osa Panda y sus hijos podían festejar todo lo que quisieran; el Gato podía permanecer con su familia cumpliendo sus actividades principales: dormir, jugar y pasear con ellos, puesto que excepto aprender o trabajar con las Corrientes Espirituales, pocas cosas eran absolutamente necesarias.  
****Pero desde entonces, cada vez que fuera convocado por el Gato Negro, pasaría a ser el portador de algún mensaje importante, conocedor de antiguos y lejanos secretos, y -si bien todos podían aparecer allí si lo deseaban- el único que iría y vendría de ese Planeta como su representante en la Tierra.  
****...Habiendo observado esto, Chispa Marciana dio por terminada su primera Misión.**

**El Gato Negro Director de la Hermandad no vivía en Marte; sólo bajaba como se dijo, para recibir nuevos Discípulos, despedirse de los que se integraban a la Esfera de Luz y otros acontecimientos de importancia. ****Tampoco tenía su hogar en cualquier otro Planeta, sino que vivía siempre -esto es, desde hace aproximadamente mil doscientos cuarenta años del Viejo Tiempo, cuando empezó a dirigir el rumbo de la Hermandad- desdoblado en Phobos y Deimos, siendo cada parte totalmente independiente.  
****El Gato podía viajar al pasado o al futuro de la misma forma, como un vector deslizante sobre una recta (este vector era semejante a una flecha que seguía una única dirección, si bien podía ir en ambos sentidos); representarse mentalmente mediante coordenadas la órbita de cualquier Planeta, Satélite o ****Cometa que quisiera conocer, y otras cosas que los Directores de las demás Hermandades sólo sabían por haberlas oído de él.  
****Cada parte del Gato estaba en realidad gobernada por su consciencia; si en una de aquellas coordenadas había un valor independiente -dominante-, y uno dependiente -cuyo valor absoluto estaba sujeto al del primero-, expresado en su forma más general como "x" (incógnita) = (equivale a) "n" (el valor que tomaba x), él constituía con los tres elementos de sí mismo un triángulo de lados iguales, por lo cual los ángulos medían 60 grados, dividido además por su base media en otro triángulo de dimensiones equivalentes, sobre dos trapecios rectángulos unidos por los lados adyacentes que formaban con la base mayor sendos ángulos de noventa grados.  
****En términos de vectores, del punto medio N (a la derecha) hasta el vértice superior B, el segmento formado NB=1/2 del lado CB. ****Del vértice B, hasta el punto medio M (a la izquierda), el segmento formado BM=1/2 del lado BA. ****Entonces, como NB+BM=NM (base media), CB+BA=CA (base mayor).  
****Regido por las mismas Leyes que gobernaban las fórmulas de números, líneas, incógnitas, figuras y cuerpos, pero que también les permitían existir y las relacionaban unas con otras, la vida del Gato Negro formaba un Sistema donde su conciencia era el valor independiente, en tanto que su imagen desdoblada el dependiente; independiente únicamente cada parte respecto de la otra, como ya se explicó.  
****Cuando el segundo elemento dependía de lo que indicara el primero, se estaba en presencia de una Función... Él podía nombrar todos y cada uno de los casos en que esto ocurría. ****La definición de una palabra con respecto a ésta; la relación Velocidad-Distancia; la de un país con su capital; y hasta las operaciones (con o sin incógnitas), las figuras representadas en el plano, las líneas, los puntos y los cuerpos en el espacio, respecto de las leyes que crearon a cada uno por separado, entre muchos otros.  
**

**Cuando Chispa Marciana llegó a Deimos -sin desdoblarse- la parte del Director de la Hermandad que vivía allí estaba calculando las posibles consecuencias del paso de un Cometa por un Sistema Solar compuesto por doce Planetas; de todos ellos, siete tenían por lo menos un Satélite, y los doce, un tamaño entre el de Marte y el de Saturno. ****Tenía que calcular mediante gráficas la órbita del Cometa, de los Satélites y de cada Planeta; y la aceleración y desaceleración de todos ellos, en este caso por medio de ecuaciones funcionales.  
****-Ah, hola, Chispa... En un momento hablamos. -La recibió hablando en Árabe, el segundo idioma obligado para las Matemáticas y para los que formaban parte de la Hermandad Marciana, mientras seguía con su tarea.  
****-...Entonces, la velocidad de aceleración del quinto Planeta es de la forma: y=log 2x. Mmmmh... Se acerca demasiado al Cometa en este punto. Bueno; ahora veamos qué pasa con el sexto.  
****Cuando pudo obtener por ese método los puntos en que el Cometa cruzaría la elíptica de todos los Planetas que iba a encontrar a su paso, así como su velocidad en la etapa del Afelio y otros datos que buscaba de los doce, volvió adonde lo esperaba la Gata Blanqui-Negra.  
****-¿Qué tal... Todo bien ahora, amiga? -Se dirigió a ella de este modo, en el cual cada par de palabras aumentaba en una letra.  
****-Muy bien, Señor... Espero haber sido una gran ayuda, esta vez. -Le respondió la Gata, siguiendo el juego.  
****-Puedo estar seguro, Chispa. Fue una buena tarea.  
****-Por cierto, ¿Cómo anduvo... el Portavoz?  
****-Aún no lo he convocado... -respondió él, usando con las cuatro primeras palabras la misma cantidad de letras que la última. -¿Ahora qué estructura usaste? ...Interrumpiste la secuencia. -Pero ibas bien. -La pregunta y la segunda frase tenían el mismo número de letras, igual que las tres últimas palabras.  
****-No pude continuarla, Señor; después de "anduvo", pensaba decir "ahora", para que la secuencia siguiera con una palabra de siete letras (3, 5, 4, 6, 5, 7) ...Pero no conozco muchas fórmulas y cálculos, aún.  
****-Está bien, no te preocupes; por ahora hablaremos sin hacer tantas cuentas. -Concedió él, antes de dar paso al tema que ambos debían abordar.  
****En su segunda Misión, la Gata Blanqui-Negra encontraría a Mati Garicoitz en su Encarnación de Zorro -anterior a la de Comadreja-, y vería a su antiguo Yo viviendo bajo la forma de una Armadillona que debía estar casada con un Perro Dobermann, pero que era sometida en condición de esclava por el Perro junto con otras tres Armadillonas y cuatro Gatas. ****Después de hablar de esto con el Gato Negro, Chispa Marciana hizo un viaje simple -sin desdoblarse- a un pasado remoto, que sin embargo era el suyo, con un poco de ayuda del Director de la Hermandad, el cual le indicó en un diagrama de coordenadas el rumbo.  
****-La recta que como ves pasa por la intersección de las perpendiculares X e Y, en realidad termina en el punto O de cruce, que te representa a vos en tu situación actual; y corresponde a la ecuación: y=2/3 de x ("y" equivale a dos tercios del número que estamos buscando).  
****"como entre tu última Encarnación y la que buscamos hay seis etapas (Perro, Coneja, Comadrejón, Ratesa, Zorro y Armadillona) podemos decir que "x" vale 6. Entonces subimos por el eje vertical correspondiente a "y", y trazamos una línea paralela a la primera, equivalente a: y****=2/3x+****6\. Esta recta expresa gráficamente el camino de vuelta a esa parte de tu pasado.  
****"en cuanto a tu viaje propiamente dicho, podemos representarlo con vectores libres y deslizantes; pues se desplazan a lo largo de una recta, tienen siempre la misma longitud y pueden trasladarse a otra recta paralela.  
****"ahora, como esta línea está atravesada por muchas otras que representan las circunstancias que te rodearon en esa Encarnación, nos ayudaremos con la que tenemos de momento más a mano.  
"sólo tengo que averiguar qué lugar ocupaban algunas Constelaciones del Hemisferio Norte terrestre, hace alrededor de mil años, y trasladar la elipse al gráfico para que -cuando vuelvan a ocupar en el cielo esa posición- puedas viajar directamente al pasado.  
****Tras esperar el resultado de los nuevos cálculos del Gato Negro, Chispa Marciana recibió las indicaciones que le permitirían ir a su etapa de Armadillona y volver.  
****La Gata Blanqui-Negra vio la Constelación del Cangrejo llegar al punto fijado por el Director de la Hermandad, y se lanzó a una aventura que no había tenido en ninguna de sus Encarnaciones.**

**Era el tercer día del verano del año 1000, en el este del Reino de Dobermania.  
****El Rey Rottweiller había establecido territorios defensivos o Marcas (Carniola, Estiria, etc.) contra los Caballos Magyares. Allí surgieron, de norte a sur, Bohemia, Carniola, Moravia y Carintia, al sur del Donau, con Trangau, Estiria, Carniola, Verona y el Principado de Aquileia.  
****Tras una larga guerra entre los Caballos Magyares y el ejército del Rey Rottweiller, la hija de un Ovejero Bávaro se casó con un Caballo Magyar Príncipe (que poco después fue Rey), y los de ese Pueblo hicieron campamentos a lo largo del Donau; mientras tanto, en Bohemia quedó como Príncipe el Schnauzer Adalberto, y en Carintia el Dobermann al cual la Blanqui-Negra tendría que hacer cambiar de actitud.****Chispa llegó a la entrada del Castillo "Piedra Negra", levantado en las cercanías del lago que se hallaba situado al sur del río Drau o Dráva.  
****La Gata anunció su presencia, aclarando que tenía un mensaje importante para el Dobermann: el del ataque inminente planeado en el villorrio vecino para liberar a las prisioneras (lo cual arreglaría ciertamente la situación, pero traería desorden a largo plazo dentro del Plan Universal).  
****Claro que en este primer contacto con los Carintianos, llevado a cabo por ella en árabe de acuerdo con su Misión, no les dijo nada a los Guardias sobre el contenido de su mensaje, por lo cual los Perros Ovejeros que vigilaban la entrada la llevaron directamente al sector de las celdas... Mejor cosa no podía pedir Chispa Marciana.  
****Una vez allí, se desdobló para comenzar su trabajo... Así, mientras una parte de ella hablaba con el Dobermann, la otra conversaba con las Armadillonas -incluyendo por supuesto a su antiguo Yo- y con las Gatas cautivas.  
****-Señor... -comenzó la primera mientras se prosternaba frente al Perro, hablando ahora en el idioma de él. -Vine de lejos y al pasar por el poblado vecino vi cómo planeaban una expedición de castigo en vuestro perjuicio, por las Gatas y Armadillonas que según dicen tenéis prisioneras...  
****-Pues sí que sabes todo... ¿Conque un ataque organizado? ¿Y por qué viniste especialmente a prevenirme?  
****-Porque... Quisiera unirme al grupo de esclavas, Señor. No encontré en la comarca persona de tanta autoridad como la vuestra.  
****-Bien, bien, bien... Veo que efectivamente eres una forastera; si bien yo gobierno aquí en Carintia, más al norte hay un Príncipe, y hacia el sur de esta Marca habrías encontrado un Principado no menos importante. Pero veo también que no hablas como esa gente rústica del pueblo, sino como alguien de alto rango. Por favor, incorpórate y acércate un poco.  
****La Blanqui-Negra obedeció, luego de lo cual el Dobermann le habló brevemente al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla. Finalmente hizo que los sorprendidos Guardias la llevaran a la celda de las cautivas.**

**E****n su primera conversación con las prisioneras -nuevamente en árabe (del cual el Dobermann también entendía un poco a causa de la cercanía con los Caballos Magyares)- Chispa Marciana se enteró de cómo había empezado todo para ellas.  
****-Nosotras -declaró una Angora señalando a otra de su mismo Clan- somos hermanas, y hasta hace dos años vivíamos en un campo, no lejos del Castillo. Entonces el Perro, que según se dice había ido a cazar Uros, nos encontró y nos trajo aquí con ayuda de sus Ovejeros.  
****-A mí me consiguió a cambio de un cargamento de fresas a un grupo de Camellos... -Continuó con la lista una Gata Persa.  
****-A nosotras dos nos ganó en un combate. -Habló por primera vez una Armadillona.  
****-A mí me encerraron hace más de un año por haber salido al anochecer, siguiendo nuestra milenaria costumbre. -Dijo la última Gata del grupo, del Clan Blanco-Gris.  
****-Me arrancó de mi familia y me tuvo aquí según sus caprichos. -Contó sin rodeos la tercera Armadillona. Faltaba la principal; la más importante para Chispa.  
****-Yo iba a casarme con él; eso me dijo el día que me encontró almorzando al lado del lago. Ahora sólo estoy para calmar sus ratos de soledad y de tensión, como las demás...  
****Ese era pues el panorama frente al cual la Gata Blanqui-Negra tenía que actuar calculando sus tiempos de desdoblamiento al segundo.  
****Volviendo brevemente a la cuestión del idioma, Chispa Marciana podía emplear el árabe en la celda sin problemas, pues había dos Gatas Angoras, una Persa, una Blanco-Gris que ya lo había aprendido en su cautiverio, y de las cuatro Armadillonas dos vivían en el Reino de Granada antes de ser ganadas por el Dobermann -cuando él aún no había sido enviado por el Rottweiller a la Marca de Carintia-; una había venido con sus familiares de la Región del Damasco; y la última, su antiguo Yo, pertenecía al Pueblo de las Doce Tribus que se había establecido en la Península de las Comadrejas.  
****-Bueno -continuó la Blanqui-Negra; -Aún así, creo poder ayudarlas a todas a salir de esta celda para siempre.  
****"pero van a tener que confiar en mí ciegamente y, sobre todo, no hacer preguntas ni asustarse con las cosas que van a pasar, que ustedes también verán. Ahora voy a desaparecer para ir al poblado vecino... No puedo decirles más nada; ahí vienen los Guardias Ovejeros trayéndome. No se asusten o llamarán la atención... Aufwiedersehen.  
****Y con este saludo en el idioma futuro de Dobermania, Chispa se desvaneció. A las ocho prisioneras les costó terriblemente no gritar ni pronunciar una palabra, al ver tal fenómeno, en el momento en que la otra parte de Chispa Marciana era metida al calabozo.  
****La celda quedó a cargo de un Zorro, en el cual la Gata Blanqui-Negra no tardó en ver a la Comadreja Mati Garicoitz; es decir, la siguiente Encarnación del que ahora era su carcelero. La Armadillona en cambio pasaría por cinco nuevos nacimientos, antes del futuro encuentro terreno de ambos.  
****Pero si en la Tierra esto significaba más de mil años, en el rincón donde esperaban todas las almas no representaba sino un instante, vivido tal vez con mayor o menor impaciencia.  
****Dejando de lado esto, "ninguna condena es eterna", como había dicho Safira Leda Aída viendo partir a Turquesa aquél olvidado día 80.  
****La Gata Blanqui-Negra permaneció callada; las demás prisioneras no le hablaron ni le preguntaron nada... No sabían qué decirle, de todos modos.**

**Poco más de una hora después, de extraño silencio, un Perro Ovejero llegó para decirle al Zorro que hiciera salir a Chispa. El Dobermann la quería en sus aposentos.  
****Entonces las otras Gatas no pudieron contenerse un instante más.  
****-Ya está... Vas a la cueva del Lobo siendo la Ovejita. -Dijo con un suspiro la Blanco-Gris.  
****-No puede ser, no debe seguir así. Ese Perro... -Empezó la Persa.  
****-Vamos, calma... Acuérdense de lo que les hice prometer. -la interrumpió, serena, Chispa. -El Dobermann no me tocará, créanme.  
****-¿De qué hablas? -la interpeló el Zorro. -Estuviste callada todo el tiempo, como las demás.  
****-Pues... Los Guardias Ovejeros me trajeron antes a esta misma celda.  
****-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué les prometiste? -Preguntó equivocadamente él.  
****-Que tal vez pueda sacarlas de donde están.  
****El carcelero quedó en silencio por unos segundos.  
****-Bueno, no sé qué ideas tienes -logró decir luego. -Pero si no fuera porque mi Amo está esperándote arriba, te mantendría aquí hasta que confesaras todo...  
****-Ya tendrás una oportunidad. Pues te aseguro que nos veremos dos veces más; y la segunda, en una Tierra lejana y roja que algún día todos conocerán.  
****Hablando así, se refería en cierto modo al encuentro -en su etapa de Chihuahua- con Mati Garicoitz y los Comadrejones del día 49, cuando la Comadreja lo obligó a confesar su amor por la Gata Turquesa. ****Así como había percibido durante su primera Misión cosas relacionadas con su Encarnación anterior, Chispa Marciana tuvo claro ahora que podía recibir imágenes de su propio futuro.  
****El Zorro carcelero quedó frente a la celda, lleno de pensamientos confusos, y ya la Gata Blanqui-Negra entraba a la habitación del Dobermann.**

**Un rato antes que todo esto ocurriera, la otra parte de Chispa hablaba con los del pueblo; en este caso en el idioma de ellos.  
****-Escuchen... Esto es importante: no pueden asaltar el Castillo por sorpresa. Acabo de estar allí y supe que los Perros Ovejeros están a punto de atacarlos a ustedes.  
****-¿Cómo es posible? ¡Esta era una maniobra clandestina! ¿Acaso hubo un traidor? ¿Entre nosotros? -Exclamaron diez o veinte voces, y todos se sintieron incómodos.  
****-No, no fue ninguno de ustedes; estoy segura. Porque oí hablar a los Guardias sobre una Gata Blanqui-Negra a la que metieron presa. Ahora en cambio, debe estar en los aposentos del Dobermann, disfrutando de su compañía...  
****-¡Entonces ella nos delató! ¿Y cómo pudo saberlo? ¡Ahora la canalla estará pasándolo bien con ese tirano de la Fortaleza! -rugieron ahora los Perros aldeanos, casi todos Schnauzers. -¡Si la encontramos con él, caerá ella primero!  
****-Ignoro de qué forma se enteró. Sólo sé que a pesar de lo que diga y haga, no será más que una prisionera, como las otras; si quieren darle su castigo, tendrán que sacarla de la celda.  
****-¡Ya nos las arreglaremos! -Gruñó uno de los Schnauzers que había adelante de todo, casi frente a Chispa.  
****-Pero no olviden que están por ser atacados. Los Ovejeros ya deben estar saliendo.  
****-¡Tiene razón! ¡Vamos! ¡A buscar las armas! ¡Estaremos listos! -Clamaban todos al alejarse.****En el cuarto donde el Perro acostumbraba dormir y descansar durante la temporada veraniega -tenía otro para la del invierno- había dos ventanas sin vidrios, en un par de paredes adyacentes en ángulo recto, una cama de Cedro del Líbano con colchón de lana envuelta en tela de Lino, y un baúl del mismo tipo de madera que el dueño del Castillo había comprado a un Caballo Magyar comerciante. ****Allí, al lado de una de las ventanas, el Dobermann tuvo sus esperados momentos de relax y distensión con la Gata Blanqui-Negra.  
****Ella, sin embargo, logró convencerlo de la posibilidad de tener una relación dos días después, valiéndose del argumento de las Fases Lunares y asegurándole que también quería hijos de él -siempre y cuando fueran Perritos-, pues esa sería noche de Luna Llena, período en el cual las Gatas tenían Gatitos sin importar con quién se casaran. ****Chispa Marciana permaneció pues intacta, como les había asegurado a las cautivas.**

**La Gata llegó al Castillo luego de prevenir a los del poblado. Los Ovejeros, al verla, se pusieron nerviosos y le dijeron que esperara afuera.  
****Cuando uno de ellos entró y vio al Dobermann caminando solo por uno de los corredores, le preguntó tembloroso dónde andaba la Gata con la cual él había pasado el rato.  
****-Volví a enviarla al calabozo, donde están las demás...  
****-¡Oh, Señor! ... ¡Si podéis creer a vuestro fiel Guardián, os digo que acabamos de verla llegar de la aldea mis compañeros y yo... Pobre testigo ante Vos! -Se inclinó el Ovejero implorante, humillándose como no lo hizo otro vasallo delante de su Rey.  
****-Calma, amigo. Te mostraré que está bien vigilada y encerrada. Acompáñame a las celdas.  
****-No, preferiría que me castigarais quitándome los ojos -que sin duda me engañan- por desobedeceros, Señor... No deseo ir para ver que ella está allí y al volver a mi puesto encontrarla afuera otra vez.  
****-Trae a la que han encontrado, entonces. -le pidió el dueño de la Fortaleza. -Tendré que preguntarle algunas cosas.  
****-Como ordenéis; voy presto.  
****Pero cuando salió, los otros Ovejeros le preguntaron si no había visto a la Blanqui-Negra.  
****-Nos dijo que en la aldea los Schnauzers estaban listos para repeler nuestro ataque y entró al Castillo hace unos instantes.  
****-¿Qué dicen? ¿No la retuvieron aquí? ...El Amo me pidió que se la llevara. Y no la vi adentro ¿Entienden? ¡Por ninguna parte! -exclamó el Perro, en el límite de la desesperación. -¡Tú, Ethelred... Y tú, Waldo, van a buscarla ahora mismo y no van a parar hasta encontrarla! ...Yo trataré de disculparme ante el Dobermann.**

**Mientras en el pueblo vecino seguía el estado de tensa alerta, en el interior de "Piedra Negra" sólo parecía haber confusión. Ni siquiera el Zorro carcelero había podido quedarse en su puesto. ****La Blanqui-Negra a esta altura era buscada por actos de brujería.  
****En cuanto a Chispa Marciana, luego de estar con el Dobermann, no perdió tiempo para hablar con la Armadillona de acuerdo con su Misión.  
****-Escúchame bien, porque no voy a poder darte largas explicaciones... Para arreglar todo esto, incluso tu situación actual, va a ser mejor que te cases con el Perro. Yo acabo de estar con él y luego voy a tratar de convencerlo de que a su vez te acepte. Ahora... Si crees en la Reencarnación, puedo decirte que la próxima vez que encuentres al Dobermann, él será una Gata Gris acosada por Perros; tú serás un Comadrejón que la encontrará y la liberará de sus perseguidores. Se enamorará de ti y tú de ella; pero a un nivel más profundo dominarás su corazón, sujetarás sus manos y sus pies. Y hasta los hijos que tengan serán más dominantes que ella.  
****"sin embargo no se romperá por ello la Ley Universal, sino que como Gata, el Perro podrá incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales si bien a través del sufrimiento. Acéptalo como esposo, que así no tendrás otras cadenas que las del amor. Ya no puedo decirte más nada... El Zorro estará aquí en cuestión de segundos y me llevará sin duda ante su Amo. ¡Ahí viene! ...Esa es la puerta que conduce a esta parte del Castillo, como ustedes ya saben. Pero vuelvo a decirles, a todas, que no deben temer nada por mí. Aufwiedersehen una vez más... -Se despidió, sabiendo que eso se lo había dicho en realidad su otra parte desdoblada.  
****La voz del Zorro llegaba por el corredor subterráneo, sumada a la de varios Ovejeros.  
****-¡Rápido, llevemos a la Gata bruja!  
****-¡Está mirándonos, cuidado!  
****-¡No, no hay que tener ninguna consideración con ella!  
****-Es cierto... ¡Sáquenla de la celda!  
****-La bruja hace predicciones... ¡Me habló de una Tierra roja, desconocida!  
****-¡Pronto! ¡Fuera de la celda hechicera! -La sacaron con violencia tres de los Ovejeros; Chispa no dio señales de sufrir daño alguno.  
****-Sabes lo que les pasa a las brujas como tú, ¿No? ...De todos modos te lo diré: ¡Arderás en la hoguera, frente a todo el pueblo!  
****Ese era por supuesto su castigo último; sin embargo le harían confesar. Y para eso...  
****-¡El potro!  
****-¡El látigo, con las piedras afiladas!  
****-¡No, las tenazas con carbones ardientes!  
****...Chispa Marciana sonreía, por dentro.**

**La Blanqui-Negra que había hablado con los Ovejeros, entretanto, ya se encontraba de vuelta en la aldea.  
****-No hay necesidad de que sigan en sus puestos esperando el ataque. Los Perros del Castillo no vendrán por aquí. -Les dijo la enviada de Marte  
****-¿Estás segura de lo que dices? ...No serás la que disfrutó con el Dobermann, ¿O sí?  
****-Sí, puedo asegurároslo. Y pueden creer también que no soy la que los delató, porque en este momento deben estar juzgándola o torturándola.  
****-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora el propio Dobermann desconfía de ella? -Preguntó uno de los pocos Rottweillers de la aldea.  
****-No; parece que van a quemarla por bruja...  
****Un sombrío murmullo recorrió el aire.  
****-Vaya, ahora la maldita morirá a manos del que se benefició con sus servicios... -Logró decir alguien al que Chispa no llegó a ver.  
****-Así parece. Y por lo que oí, para ella todo habrá acabado mañana al atardecer, ya que después se dará comienzo a los preparativos para el festejo por el aniversario del nacimiento del Príncipe de Aquileia.  
****-¿De dónde vienes? -le preguntó el Rottweiller. -No eres de por aquí, y sin embargo sabes mucho sobre lo que ocurre en la Fortaleza y en el sur de Carintia.  
****-Pues... Sólo puedo decirte que me enviaron para ayudarlos. La Misión que me encomendaron es muy secreta y delicada. Pero desde mañana mismo pueden producirse grandes cambios; solamente hay que esperar. De momento, necesito permanecer entre ustedes hasta después que hayan quemado a la bruja. Espero que no tengan inconveniente.  
****Los Perros del poblado no lo tuvieron. Uno de ellos le hizo un lugar en un sector de su casa y la Gata Marciana se quedó dormida entre dos y tres horas.  
****En el Castillo, Chispa -que ya había sido juzgada- fue condenada efectivamente a la hoguera por aclarar con demasiado detalle lo que le había dicho al Zorro carcelero. ****Sus palabras fueron copiadas y repetidas en tres rollos; uno quedó para el Dobermann, otro en poder de los Jueces y el tercero fue leído en el pueblo junto con el anuncio de su ejecución. Los comentarios se extenderían por mucho tiempo, incluso durante la celebración por el cumpleaños del Príncipe.  
****-Ahora se ve claro, por qué van a quemarla... Mira que hacer profecías sobre vivir en otros planetas.  
****-¿Y cómo decía que se llamaba... Marte?  
****-Sí... También dijo que era el cuarto, contando desde el Sol.  
****-¡Qué espanto! ...El fuego de la Tierra será poco, para ella.  
****-¿Y no habló además de un encuentro futuro entre ella y el Zorro que la vigilaba?  
****-Según el Tribunal, sí. Lo llamó... Reincarnatio; reencarnación.  
****-¡Qué blasfemia de soberbia! ¡Sólo nuestro Salvador, podría hacer eso! -Habló el Schnauzer como si él mismo hubiera pronunciado esas palabras frente a los Jueces y ahora estuviera esperando la sentencia de muerte.  
****-Debe morir, ciertamente la bruja debe morir.  
****...En una celda sin luz ni aire, con las manos y los pies cargados de cadenas a más no poder, la Blanqui-Negra condenada pasaría la noche en vela, pero serena y echada en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.**

**Llegó el día de la ejecución y los servidores del Dobermann empezaron muy temprano a organizar todo, en el sitio elegido para llevarla a cabo.  
****Chispa Marciana -aún en la mazmorra- pensaba tranquilamente en el momento en que las lenguas de fuego la rodearían; sería una buena prueba para pasar estando desdoblada. ****La otra parte de ella, si bien estaría presente, se mantendría lejos de la vista de los Perros del Castillo.  
****El grupo de cautivas se enteró de lo que iba a ocurrir y, por primera vez, todas se rieron abiertamente del Zorro, el cual no pudo controlarlas ni con amenazas de muerte.  
****Esa tarde entonces, dos horas y media antes de la puesta del Sol, la prisionera fue llevada con las mismas cadenas al centro de la aldea. De un lado esperaban los pobladores; del otro, el Amo del Castillo y los Perros Ovejeros.  
****-¡Bruja! ¡Vas a pagar! ¡Traidora! -Le gritaban los Schnauzers como Perros rabiosos. Chispa observaba la escena, en medio de todos ellos.  
****La Blanqui-Negra fue empujada hasta un poste de madera y atada allí. Luego los ayudantes del verdugo (un Mastín) trajeron los leños y las ramas que arderían de un momento a otro. Chispa se permitió dirigir la operación, indicándoles dónde y cómo colocarlos.  
****El Dobermann extendió su brazo en un gesto imperativo y todos quedaron en silencio.  
****-Tu condena es inapelable e irreversible... Sin embargo puedes retractarte de lo que dijiste durante el juicio y salvar tu alma, ya que no tu miserable vida. ¿Qué dices...?  
****-Tengo frío... ¿No pueden encender el fueguito ahora?  
****-Que comience la ejecución. -Ordenó secamente el Perro.  
****La madera fue rociada con abundante aceite (el de las viejas lámparas orientales) y prendida desde el borde hacia el centro. Chispa dio unos cuantos saltos mientras gritaba; después dio en el aire dos o tres vueltas imposibles... Pero cuando las llamas ya la envolvían por completo -en ese momento nadie podría haberla visto- se sentó cómodamente para contemplar el juego vertiginoso de aquéllas sobre las ramas, sobre las cadenas, y prácticamente a través de ella. ****Bostezó y se lamió parsimoniosamente. ****Cuando le pareció que había tenido bastante -y el hierro estaba dilatado al máximo- se trasladó en un segundo a un bosque cercano.  
****Menos de una hora después, no quedaban más que el poste tiznado, las cadenas recalentadas y las humeantes cenizas de los leños y ramas que habían usado.**

**Ya era noche cerrada y las puertas del Castillo "Piedra Negra" estaban aseguradas por dentro. Al lado de la entrada y en lo alto de las torres, cumplían con su ronda de vigilancia los Perros Ovejeros.  
****Chispa Marciana -que había estado entre los Perros Aldeanos- comprendió que había cometido un pequeño error; tendría que haberse dejado ver en el momento de la ejecución. Su presencia en la Fortaleza podía complicar, ahora, su trabajo. ****No obstante, tomó la decisión crucial de hablar con el Dobermann a cualquier costo.  
****El Perro, que ya había cenado hace rato, recorrió los salones y corredores de su Castillo, para tranquilizarse antes de ir a dormir. ****Cuando llegó al dormitorio, donde se repondría de la tensión reinante en los dos últimos días, vio sobre su colchón de lana, sentada, a la Gata Blanqui-Negra.  
****-Por favor, Señor, no tengáis miedo... -se apresuró a decir ella. -La bruja fue quemada y ya no volverá. Puedo asegurarlo... Y tampoco llaméis la atención de los Guardias; ellos no entenderían nada y volvería el caos al Castillo, dificultando aún más mi Misión...  
****-¿Qué... Cuál misión? -consiguió preguntar el asustado Perro un rato después, tras haber intentado comprender mentalmente cada palabra de la Gata Marciana. -¿Quién eres tú, en realidad...?  
****-Soy la que estuvo encerrada en la celda antes que recibierais a la Blanqui-Negra en Vuestra habitación. Los Ovejeros me llevaron allí cuando llegué a la entrada del Castillo por primera vez, para daros un mensaje que sólo podía transmitiros en forma personal.  
****-¿Querías prevenirme acerca de la bruja?  
****-No; aunque lo habría hecho de haberlo sabido. Según me encomendó el que me ha enviado, tenía que contaros algo sobre la Armadillona que encontrasteis a la orilla del lago. Por lo que me dijo, le habíais hablado de matrimonio...  
****-Es cierto -confesó el Dobermann. -Ocurre que las guerras de estos tiempos, y los asuntos del Reino, apenas me dejan tiempo para esas cosas.  
****-Pues lo que es la Armadillona, está completamente enamorada de Vos...  
****-¿Ella... Tan luego ella, una de mis cautivas?  
****-Aunque ahora se encuentre en esa condición, puedo aseguraros -y no por medio de las artes que habría usado la que mandasteis quemar- que esa Armadillona será mucho más preciada para Vos como esposa, que como esclava de un deseo violento y fugaz... Y de cualquier modo, creedlo: ella aún espera poder ser vuestra.  
****"ahora debo dejaros para que meditéis sobre lo que os dije. Pero cuanto más pronto se lleve a cabo el casamiento, tanto mejor para todos.  
****-Pero... ¿Quién eres tú, realmente? -Volvió a preguntarle él.  
****-Una enviada de un lugar muy lejano, del cual no puedo deciros nada... Aufwiedersehen, Señor.  
****-¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Así se llama tu pueblo?  
****Pero la Gata ya había salido por la ventana, perdiéndose muy adentro en una noche también blanquinegra.  
****En lo alto de un árbol del bosque cercano, su contraparte desdoblada se había entretenido observando a los que pasaban y haciendo cálculos mentales que necesitaba para el regreso, después de su experiencia en la hoguera. ****Cuando vio que había anochecido, supo que era el momento. Chispa llegó del Castillo; ella bajó para ir a su encuentro, y las dos partes volvieron a ser una.  
****  
****Al día siguiente, todo parecía haber vuelto a su cauce normal; sólo que Chispa Marciana permaneció en el bosque hasta mucho después del mediodía y regresó a la aldea cuando ya nadie esperaba verla de nuevo. Ninguno de los que vivía allí, sin embargo, se le acercó para hacerle preguntas, por lo cual siguió sin problemas hasta la Fortaleza.  
****En la entrada, los Ovejeros no la dejaron pasar; no podría hacerlo sin que el Dobermann supiera de su presencia y diera además su consentimiento. Chispa aceptó ahora las reglas del juego, sentándose a esperar la respuesta del Perro.  
****Al fin y al cabo, la "bruja" había aparecido poco después que ella... Y ahora todos estaban completamente seguros de la clase de persona que había sido la Blanqui-Negra ejecutada.  
****-No quedó de ella absolutamente nada... -decían. -Se volatilizó entre las llamas...  
****Y los que decían esto miraban a su alrededor, temerosos, como si la bruja pudiera aparecer en ese momento para echarles un maleficio.  
****Por otra parte, allí estaba Chispa Marciana, con la cual todos preferían no hablar, tanto en la aldea como en el Castillo. ****Pues en apenas un par de días, dos Gatas muy parecidas entre sí habían tenido en vilo a los Perros Aldeanos, a los Guardias Ovejeros, al Zorro carcelero y al Dobermann; mientras que una de ellas delataba a los Schnauzers impidiendo el asalto a la Fortaleza para luego tener un encuentro privado con el Dobermann y hablar con las prisioneras (no podían saber cuál de las dos había hecho todo esto).  
****La otra aparentemente había advertido en el poblado sobre la represalia de los Ovejeros, hablado con los Guardias deteniendo el ataque a la Aldea, avisado a los Schnauzers que no debían temer nada por parte de aquéllos, para terminar pidiéndole al Dobermann en plena noche que se casara con una de las cautivas... Y aún faltaba el episodio del juicio: ¿A cuál de las dos habrían quemado en realidad?  
****Sobre toda la comarca flotaba un aire de incertidumbre que podía llegar a opacar las próximas fiestas en honor del Príncipe.  
****  
****El Dobermann esta vez no quiso recibirla; en cambio, después de haber meditado casi todo el día en ello, mandó abrir la celda de las prisioneras ...Todas podían irse del Castillo menos una, a la cual el Perro le ordenó que esperara en una amplia sala.  
****Chispa saludó alegre a las Gatas y Armadillonas, y más aún al ver que sólo había tres de estas últimas. Al despedirse les recomendó: "Nunca cuenten nada de lo que vieron, porque correrían la misma suerte que la bruja".  
****Y las siete se alejaron cantando y diciendo "Aufwiedersehen".  
****En la sala, la Armadillona siguió esperando inquieta hasta que un Perro Dachshund, Paje del Señor de "Piedra Negra", le trajo unos vestidos limpios y perfumados. Ella no pudo creerlo ni siquiera cuando él la condujo a una habitación donde podría arreglarse, ayudada en su toillette por tres Perras Schnauzers del poblado. ****El Paje la esperó en el pasillo y, cuando ella salió con su traje de gala, le pidió que lo acompañara al gran comedor.  
****Allí la recibió el Dobermann en presencia de todos sus familiares, Siervos y Guardias, para formalizar el acto por el cual la Armadillona sería en adelante Señora de Piedra Negra.  
****Todos levantaron sus jarros espumantes saludando a los futuros cónyuges.  
****Ahora, tras el brindis, la alegría y el bullicio desbordaban en todos los corazones; y sin duda era mejor así, pues en medio del entusiasmo general, nadie se percataba de la presencia de Chispa Marciana, observando feliz la escena entre dos barriles de cerveza.  
****Las bodas del Perro y la Armadillona se celebraron tres días después de los festejos por el cumpleaños del Príncipe. Para ese entonces, la Gata Blanqui-Negra ya no seguía allí, en esa comarca de Dobermania del año 1000.  
****En la celebración del casamiento hubo además de bailes y torneos locales, un festín a base de Corderos, Lechones, Patos -todo bien cocido en el horno-, cerveza de la región, cinco botas de vino traídas de la Península de las Comadrejas como obsequio del Rey Rottweiller, pan blanco, negro y de trigo Sarraceno, frutas y tarteletas de frutillas, músicos de la Isla de los Conejos y altos personajes tanto del Reino Magyar como del de Dobermania. Unos años después, el Señor de "Piedra Negra" ya era Duque de Carintia, y la Armadillona la Duquesa.  
****Chispa Marciana hizo el cálculo con las coordenadas que la devolvió al Momento de la Hermandad a la cual pertenecía, habiendo dado por terminada su segunda Misión.**

**Poco antes del regreso de Chispa a la Tierra, en el Mar de las Mil Islas tuvo lugar un acontecimiento casi tan violento como inesperado, cuando un gran Tifón envió sobre varias islas un temporal que prácticamente habría arrasado con todas las Comunidades naturales si no hubiera sido por la influencia protectora de la Esfera Blanca. El fenómeno terrestre se produjo acompañadas de otro ocurrido en el cielo: una estrella aparentemente muy pequeña (como una Enana Roja) brillaba todo lo podía justo sobre una con aspecto de Super Gigante, la cual parecía querer competir en brillo con la Esfera de Luz.  
****  
Chispa Marciana comenzó su tercera Misión tras desdoblarse temporalmente para hablar con el Gato Negro; en esta ocasión, en Sánscrito, el tercer idioma que todo Miembro de la Hermandad de Marte debía aprender.  
****La Anacondesa Trebolaria renació como un Lobo en el Pueblo del Bosque; Collar de Piedras, como una Ratesa Bandicoot (luego de hacerlo bajo la forma de Palomesa y Armadillo). Chispa debía ir a hablar con el que aún era un Lobezno, para convencerlo de que cuando se hiciera grande voluntariamente se casara con la Ratesa y se alejara de los suyos. A pesar de saber que iba a resultarle doloroso, sólo después llegó a ver cuánto.  
****Aunque todavía algunos miembros de ese Pueblo salían del ámbito familiar para casarse con alguien de otra Comunidad, los restantes se mantenían unidos en casi todas las circunstancias.  
****Y así los vio la Gata Blanqui-Negra al llegar al territorio extenso, pero no del todo exclusivo, del Pueblo del Bosque. Lobos, Anacondesas, Lobas y Anacondas iban y venían, dormían o nadaban juntos en el río; una Anacondesa le daba calor entre sus anillos a los cuatro Lobeznos que acababa de tener mientras su Lobo los llenaba de caricias a todos ellos. Una Loba le desprendía con cuidado la piel a una descendiente de Puyu-Punchauan (y ahora Chispa entendió lo que antes había visto muy de lejos), en tanto que más allá otro Lobo lamía el vientre de su esposa para ayudarla en el alumbramiento de sus tres hijos; y también los había teniendo sus relaciones con Anacondesas -así como Anacondas con Lobas- sin valerse de la campana de luz roja como los recién casados de otras Comunidades. Allí, todos pasaban el período "Luna de Miel" dentro de su área de asentamiento.  
****En segundo lugar se encontraba lo que la Gata Marciana no podía percibir a simple vista, como el caso de los Lobeznos con Naguales protectores.**

**Y el Pueblo del Bosque consiguió llegar al tercer Nivel de Relación, al cual practicaban por el momento además de los dos primeros: casamiento, con fortalecimiento general de vínculo, e Integración. ****En este nuevo nivel, un Lobo y una Anacondesa se fusionaban dando forma a una Criatura Hermafrodita con aspecto Lobuno, cola de Anacondesa, escamas y manchas en casi todo el cuerpo, vientre y pecho de Anacondesa, sistema respiratorio y órganos internos de Lobo. Sus hijos eran iguales a él y sus hijas como ella.  
****Una Anaconda y una Loba Fusionados daban forma a un Ser igual al del primer caso en todo menos en la parte inferior, cubierta de pelo, y en los órganos internos y externos vinculados al embarazo; los hijos eran como él, y las hijas únicamente Lobitas.  
****Los dos tipos de Hermafroditas vivían Fusionados hasta que ambos integrantes de la Criatura formada desencarnaban juntos como habían vivido, para renacer como Murciélagos o Murcielaguesas unos, y como Lobos o Lobas los otros; y tal vez, volver a encontrarse en la siguiente Encarnación.  
****Los que nacían en esa Comunidad e iban a vivir a otro sector de Bosque Grande -o llegaban al mundo fuera del ámbito de ese Pueblo aunque fueran como ellos- sólo se casaban como en el primer Nivel de Relación.  
****El Lobezno que en su Encarnación anterior había sido Trebolaria, entonces, tendría que casarse ****con la Ratesa Bandicoot en lugar de compartir un destino superior e incorporar experiencias junto a sus Congéneres del antiguo Pueblo-Hogar.  
**

**Por ahora, fue la Gata la que tuvo su primera sorpresa al encontrarse con una Loba y descubrir que se trataba de una Anaconda Integrada (6to caso del segundo Nivel). Luego de que Chispa Marciana alcanzó a pedirle que la guiara -o la guiaran- adonde vivía el pequeñín, el doble Ser Integrado le explicó lenta y pacientemente cómo habían conseguido eso... Eso y todo lo demás, concluyó su acompañante para desconcierto de la Gata.  
****Finalmente Chispa oyó sobre la Fusión del tercer Nivel, los Naguales que protegían a los Lobos desde que nacían, los distintos casos de Integración, el procedimiento de uso corriente en el Pueblo del Bosque en el caso de alguien que declaraba "tener hambre" (no mucho después lo verificaría personalmente), y la locura que tenían las Anacondesas madres con sus Lobitos, que era igual o mayor que la de las Lobas con sus Anaconditas recién nacidas.  
****Aún siguieron hablando de muchas cosas, antes de llegar adonde Chispa quería; sin embargo, por fin...  
****-Allí los tienes -le indicó la Criatura Integrada. -Ahora te dejamos... Nuestros hijos nos buscan. -Y tras decir esto desapareció, literalmente. Esto dejó mareada a la Blanqui-Negra por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta.  
****-Cierto, pensó en ir a ese sitio y se transportó, como deben hacer todos... Excepto ahora, que vino conmigo y tal vez consideró que no podía traerme de ese modo. En fin...  
****El Lobezno apareció por detrás de una Acacia, asomando apenas la cabecita para observar a sus dos hermanos que lo buscaban. Sus padres, por el momento, no se habían integrado ni fusionado.  
****Cuando Chispa los vio, él y su esposa estaban con una Anaconda; ella le daba a su consorte leche de su boca, y la Anaconda le daba a beber miel igualmente. Luego la Serpiente se alejó y la Gata comenzó a conversar con los miembros del matrimonio.  
****En realidad, sólo cruzó algunas palabras con ambos, antes de llamar a su hijo menor para entrar en confianza y transmitirle su mensaje.  
****Él había sido tal vez más atendido y mimado por su madre y por otras Anacondesas que los propios hijos de ellas... O sea que no pudo dejar de entristecerse al conocer su destino.  
****-¿Entonces, no puedo elegir a quién le entregaré mi corazón? -Preguntó, como si de pronto hubiera dejado atrás todo lo que le otorgaba la alegría de su corta edad. Pero su padres ya se acercaban para aliviar su dolor.  
****-Hijo... Sangre de Lobo y de Anaconda; aunque ya no puedas quedarte con nosotros, siempre podrás volver al nido de tu bosque natal... Y será como si nunca te hubieses ido, te lo prometo... -Le dijo él.  
****-Hijito mío, panal de miel con forma de Lobezno; mi amor de Lobo y Anacondesa... Si debes dejarnos, también en el momento en que te acuerdes de nosotros o de tus Congéneres, lo sabremos y estaremos de inmediato a tu lado para lo que necesites. -Dijo a su vez la madre refiriéndose al regalo de leche y miel, que sólo podía brindarle al Lobito del modo acostumbrado otra Anacondesa -o ella misma- y un Lobo (también a la inversa) del Pueblo del Bosque.  
****-Y no necesariamente tiene que irse apenas haya decidido crecer; puede permanecer con ustedes y con los suyos hasta que quiera casarse. Recién entonces, deberá salir en busca de la Ratesa Bandicoot. -Aclaró Chispa al ver que el Lobezno lloraba todavía.  
****Poco después él se calmó; desde ahora juntaría fuerzas para el momento de su partida. Y cuando voluntariamente se hiciera grande, podría disfrutar por lo menos de algunas experiencias y costumbres pertenecientes a los dos primeros Niveles de Relación.**

**Debo hacer notar aquí que entre el 10mo Año y esta Etapa -al dejar a un lado todos la idea de algo llamado Tiempo- cada uno podía vivir, si lo deseaba, lo mismo un minuto que diez mil años del antiguo sistema. Y si antes la infancia duraba lo que la alegría dominante en ella, ahora esa alegría sólo dejaba lugar a la felicidad y al amor de un grupo familiar.  
****Los Pumas y las Gaviotas de la Comunidad del Viento -que ya tenían su hogar sobre las nubes y a veces dormían dentro de los cirros- alcanzaron el tercer Nivel de Relación al hallar esas mismas nubes -las de todo tipo- demasiado densas para su nuevo grado de vibración, o más bien de incorporeidad, cercano al de la Luz; por lo cual comenzaron a vivir en arco iris de doce colores (creados por ellos) y en grandes círculos cromáticos donde podía verse la misma secuencia de los primeros.  
****Todos los que vieron ambos fenómenos desde la Tierra, intuyeron en la gama perfectamente graduada una relación con los signos del que para ellos era el antiguo Zodíaco. ****Tuvieron la confirmación por intermedio de una Gaviota perteneciente a la mencionada Comunidad, que descendió para transmitir la idea a los habitantes de Bosque Grande.  
****Lo hizo mentalmente, puesto que si hubiera hablado nadie habría podido oírla (quizá algún Murciélago especialmente entrenado); y a causa de la vibración que poseía a nivel mental lo mismo que todos los miembros de su Comunidad, tuvo que elegir entre disminuir la increíble velocidad de sus pensamientos proyectados, o repetirlos hasta que los demás entendieran lo que decía, lo cual prefirió hacer. ****Trasmitiendo así sus palabras -de modo que cinco frases reducían su tiempo de duración al de una o dos- terminó de hacerles saber después de muchas reiteraciones la correspondencia entre colores y signos.  
****En el caso del arco iris, el negro Tauro, brillante en su oscuridad, se esfumaba sin la menor interrupción hacia el violeta Acuario, que a su vez seguía sin saltos ni repeticiones de tonos hasta el azul Piscis. ****Lo mismo ocurría cuando el azul se deslizaba para llegar al celeste Virgo, el cual alcanzaba fácilmente el verde Libra; y éste pasaba por su parte al marrón Escorpio, de un brillo broncíneo. ****Desde allí, el marrón continuaba la escala perdiéndose en el rosa Géminis; se abría así la serie de los cálidos recibiendo al rojo Cáncer y ardiendo en el naranja Sagitario.  
****Pero entonces la graduación parecía dar un salto al pasar el amarillo Leo; todo comenzaba a resolverse en el blanco Aries, el cual daba paso sin tropiezos al gris Capricornio, brillante como Plata. ****El gris cerraba la escala, en los círculos cromáticos aéreos, junto al negro Tauro.  
****  
La Comunidad Océano -de Caballos Tobianos, Alazanes, Shire y Árabes, y Delfines- vivía desde la etapa de su segundo Nivel de Relación en ciudades submarinas creadas por ellos con la energía radioactiva presente en el Mar.  
****Su tercer Nivel les llegó cuando todos empezaron a nacer con mitad anterior Equina y posterior de Delfín. ****También en esta etapa, los nacidos de Caballos y Delfinesas conservaban las crines y parte del pelo de sus padres, siendo capaces de desplazarse bajo el agua al triple de velocidad de un Delfín; los de Yeguas y Delfines tenían mucho menos pelo, una aleta en la espalda y casi nada de crin. Podían llegar a permanecer bajo el agua toda su larguísima vida.  
****En su territorio blanco, la Comunidad Fjörd de Jaguares y Ratas alcanzó el tercer Nivel de Relación cuando -luego de controlar el grado de congelación de la nieve en relación con su dureza- todos consiguieron disminuir su propia temperatura interior y exterior casi al punto de la del ambiente.  
****Desarrollaron además alrededor de ellos un campo de calor delgado, pero suficiente como para fundir la nieve que los envolvía -que después volvía a condensarse- pues su hábitat desde entonces fue bajo la superficie del blanco manto. ****A raíz de este último aprendizaje llegaron a moverse con naturalidad, correr y saltar en su nuevo elemento. ****En cuanto a los nacimientos, los hijos de Yaguaretés y Ratesas venían ahora con piel blanca y manchas de roseta negras; los de Ratas y Tigresas tenían la agilidad y la fuerza de un Yaguareté.  
****Con respecto a la Comunidad de Osos y Dragones -e igualmente en el tercer Nivel- la vida de unos y otros seguía el ciclo del Volcán. Desde entonces, por muchas generaciones ninguno de ellos abandonaría su adorado ámbito ígneo.  
****Los Cerdos y Yacarés Overos de Comunidad Ciénaga pasaban ahora casi toda su vida bajo el agua -en donde la inundación era mayor y más turbia- y también sumergidos en el lodo del fondo, en donde por otro lado todos ellos nacían. ****La tendencia de ese Pueblo haría que pronto nacieran y vivieran únicamente bajo la superficie fangosa. Este sería su tercer Nivel de Relación.**

**En el segundo Nivel de la Comunidad del Hielo, tanto los Leones como las Leonas -grandes y pequeños- iniciaron una etapa anfibia, durante la cual ellas dormían únicamente semisumergidas en grietas abiertas de los lagos congelados; también permanecían allí en su Luna de Miel con los Pingüinos ****Emperadores, después de correr y pasear junto a ellos por el interior helado del territorio. ****En cuanto a los Leones, pasaban la mayor parte de su Encarnación sobre los témpanos que se deslizaban a unos mil metros de la costa que los había visto nacer, tras cruzar a nado esa parte del Mar. Allí podían corretear -antes de crecer por propia voluntad- o recostarse luego de hacerse grandes del mismo modo, hasta quedar casi soldados al hielo del témpano o con su melena llena de escarcha endurecida. Pero finalmente, cuando en el corazón captaban unos latidos similares a los suyos, se incorporaban para dirigirse al Agua y encontrarse a mitad de camino con la Pingüinesa de su vida.  
****En la tercera Etapa, si los Emperadores o las Emperatrices vivían únicamente fuera del Agua, los Leones y las Leonas preferían permanecer sumergidos en el Mar iluminado por los Témpanos (que ahora parecían potenciar la luz del nuevo Sol a nivel subacuático); sólo dejarían el adorado elemento para buscar a las Pingüinesas y a los Pingüinos respectivamente, con fines matrimoniales.  
****El Pueblo de las Ramas Altas llegó a su segundo Nivel de Relación cuando los Conejos cambiaron sus colores diversos por el blanco para los Conejos y el negro para las Conejas; los elegantes Ocelotes disminuyeron un tercio su tamaño, aunque conservando sus restantes características. ****En el tercer Nivel, los Conejos aumentaban igualmente un tercio en tamaño, agilidad y fuerza, mientras que sus Felinos Congéneres nacían cubiertos en la espalda con un manto tupido de pelo sin embargo muy delgado y suave, de color negro.**

**Aún se formaron dos Comunidades Unificadas, durante la última Misión de Chispa.  
****Los Perros, con su gran variedad de Razas, dieron origen junto a los Leopardos a la Comunidad de los Saltos, en todos los ríos de montaña producidos por el deshielo. Este nuevo grupo se mantendría en el primer Nivel casi hasta el final de esta historia.  
****Los Gatos y las Víboras de Coral, decididos a formar ahora sí un Pueblo Unificado, con 306 y 207 de unos y otros vivieron desde entonces en la que antes era la Región del Impenetrable, para dar inicio al Pueblo Madriguera. ****Allí, las Gatas y las Viboresas tenían a sus hijos o incubaban sus huevitos esféricos en el caso de las primeras, en el interior de sus cuevas.  
****Durante el segundo Nivel, si una Víbora de Coral se escondía bajo tierra para hibernar siguiendo la antigua costumbre, su Gato o Gata cónyuge dormía junto a ella. Las Corales por su parte, nacían con el color de la madre (Gris, Siamesa, Blanqui-Negra, Blanca, Amarillo-Anaranjada, Calicó, etc.) en la piel de escamas, en lugar de los característicos anillos rojos, negros y amarillos.  
****Luego, en el tercero, los Gatos y Gatas comenzaron a nacer como las Corales, pues como en casi todos los casos de Comunidades Unificadas, el mayor trabajo de asimilación venía por parte de uno de los dos Pueblos Integrantes.****Aunque no se integraran a la Comunidad Unificada correspondiente, los Leones y Pingüinos, los Gatos y Corales, los Pumas y Gaviotas, etc., se sentían más ligados entre sí que con los demás Pueblos. Los Tigres de Bharat -al igual que los grupos mencionados- sin importar con quién se casaran, veían en su caso completa belleza interna y externa en las Orcas; y lo mismo hacían ellas respecto de los Tigres.  
****Los Osos y Dragones que no vivían en el interior de Volcanes pero buscaban mutuamente su compañía, estaban más a gusto en el medio de las llamas de una hoguera junto a sus amigos y/o consortes, disfrutando además de las lenguas de fuego, a la vez acariciantes y vigorizantes a piacere de cada uno.  
****Los Pumas y Gaviotas que hacían otro tanto, vivían en lugares escarpados y muy ventosos; los Leones y Leonas, con las Pingüinesas y Pingüinos en las costas rocosas; y las Leonas criaban a los nacidos de las Emperatrices casadas con Zorros Libres, Lobos, Carneros, Llamas, Osos de Bharat, Suricatas y otros.  
****Los Caballos eran llevados a través del Mar por los Delfines sobre las espaldas de éstos -pues era como si no pesaran nada- tan confortablemente como un Canguro joven en su bolsa.  
****Los Perros y Leopardos no pertenecientes a la Comunidad de los Saltos acostumbraban hacer competencias de resistencia unos contra otros, tirando en direcciones opuestas de un tronco sujeto transversalmente con argollas y cuerdas; a veces era un Perro contra un Leopardo, ambos con arneses y sogas atadas a los extremos del tronco, y en la tercera variante uno de cualquier bando competía con dos o más del otro; en especial porque cada miembro del Pueblo Unificado, con la influencia de la Esfera, tenía la fuerza de diez de sus oponentes.  
****Por último, los Cerdos y Yacarés Overos que se buscaban recíprocamente sin llegar a formar parte de Comunidad Ciénaga, encontraban maravilloso revolcarse y confundirse en grandes baños de barro; al salir, algunos se echaban al sol para secarse la cobertura pardusca en tanto que los otros se limpiaban a lengüetazos entre sí.**

**Volviendo a otro de los grandes Reinos relegados por su lugar en la Cadena de Encarnaciones -ahora a nivel Cósmico-, los Insectos, los Arácnidos, los Anélidos, los Moluscos terrestres, etc., tenían las mismas posibilidades y los mismos regalos que podía brindarles la Esfera de Luz, en la medida en que ellos pidieran.  
****Si desde el 16to Año cualquiera de ellos podría haber pasado tranquilamente a través de un incendio provocado por una Comunidad de Árboles, ahora además de eso, hasta una Mariposa podía vivir si lo deseaba en el borde de un salto de agua, sobre una piedra casi sumergida.  
****Y a diferencia de los seres del Reino submarino, en este caso sí habían surgido algunas Comunidades Unificadas. ****Las dos primeras en lograr esto fueron las Hormigas y las Abejas, que en el primer Nivel de Relación y de común acuerdo unían las entradas del panal y del hormiguero por medio de una rama colocada en diagonal.  
****Por allí iban las Hormigas llevando azúcar a la colmena, tanto para la Reina como para todas las demás habitantes de esa Colonia; y las Abejas entraban al hormiguero portando su exquisita carga de miel para distribuir entre la Hormiga Reina, sus hijos por nacer y el resto de la enorme población. ****En el interior de ambos -panal y hormiguero- las respectivas Reinas eran atendidas ahora por un grupo de servidoras de la Comunidad opuesta.  
****Cuando llegaron al segundo Nivel de Relación, ambas poblaciones intercambiaron sus miembros de modo que en los panales, junto a la Abeja Reina trabajaban Abejas Exploradoras, "Hormigos", Abejas Soldado, Hormigas Nodrizas y Abejas Obreras (todas las del segundo y cuarto grupo contaban desde entonces con alas, para desempeñarse mejor en el nuevo hábitat). Del lado del hormiguero, la la Hormiga Reina tenía un séquito de Hormigas Exploradoras, Zánganos, Hormigas Soldado, Abejas Nodrizas y Hormigas Obreras (en este caso disponían de alas los miembros del primero, tercero y ****quinto grupos).  
****La otra Comunidad Unificada surgió por parte de los Escorpiones y las Viudas Negras, en la cual, cuando un Escorpión se casaba con una Arañesa después de la relación los dos se mataban entre sí, pero cuando nacían los Escorpioncitos ambos resucitaban y desde entonces todo eran cuidados y mimos, para con los pequeños y para ellos mismos. ****Si eran una Araña y una Escorpionesa, él la conquistaba tejiéndole una magnífica tela; después de su relación terminaban igual que los del caso anterior, pero también volvían a la vida cuando nacían las Arañitas.  
****Como los Seres acuáticos -exceptuando únicamente a Cetáceos, Delfínidos y Pinnípedos-, los Insectos y los Minerales no pertenecían a ninguna Cadena conocida de Encarnaciones.  
****Sin embargo tenían un lugar a escala Planetaria, pues no estaban en el mismo nivel una Tarántula o un no Metal (Neón, Bromo) que una Abeja y el Tungsteno. Pero en la cúspide de esta escala Mineral se encontraban elementos como el Radio y el Bario.  
****Los Cristales también tenían su propia Cadena, separada de los Minerales, los Metales y los no Metales. ****En este grupo, el Cristal de Roca y la Sal Gema ocupaban el escalón inferior, mientras que el Diamante y el Cuarzo compartían el más alto de la escala.  
**

**A todo esto, el Lobezno seguía pensando en su destino, luego de prometer que juntaría fuerzas para cuando le llegara el momento de abandonar el terruño natal y protector, de Lobos y Anacondas.  
****En cuanto a la Ratesa, como no le faltaban pretendientes que ya le habían echado el ojo (dos Gatos Negros, una Gaviota, un Oso Hormiguero, un Perro Whippet, un Spaniel Bretón, un León y un Delfín) la Gata Blanqui-Negra se apresuró a encontrarla y hablarle del Lobo, asegurándole en tono confidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro; que eso lo vería mejor cuando él llegara.  
****-¿Cuando llegue en qué momento? -Preguntó la Ratesa.  
****-Pues, este... ¡Uy, no! -Chispa se dio un golpe en la frente. -El encuentro va a ser al lado del río, cerca de donde antes había una playa cubierta de piedras.  
****Ni bien la Bandicoot terminó de oír esto, sintió que un recuerdo lejano despertaba en ella sacudiendo todo su Ser desde muy adentro.  
****-¿Una playa pedregosa, dijiste? ...Vamos, quiero ver ese lugar; y también quiero conocer mejor a ese Lobo.  
****Aunque Chispa Marciana la dejó sola poco antes de llegar al sitio fijado para la primera cita, el resto fue más fácil; ella lo vio al Lobo melancólico y trató de consolarlo, si no como una Anacondesa, al menos como una Ratesa; él percibió poco después la antigua relación que habían tenido los dos cuando ella era Collar de Piedras y él Trebolaria.  
****Y en el momento en que le habló de eso a la Bandicoot, ella también revivió en su interior ese pasado compartido.  
****Cuando en medio de su conversación surgió espontáneamente la fórmula acostumbrada ("Eres preciosa"; "Tú también eres muy apuesto y cariñoso"; "Es porque te amo"; "Con esto acepto tu amor"), allí mismo Turquesa Lunar hizo sentir su vibración y su Luz, como en tantas formas y declaraciones de amor.  
****El Lobo, claro está, se casó con la Ratesa Bandicoot; después de la larga Luna de Miel en Tierra del Thai, tuvo con ella cuatro hijos (una, uno, uno y uno); e iba muy seguido con ellos y con su esposa a donde vivía su Gente, el Pueblo del Bosque.**

**En la segunda parte de su Misión, Chispa Marciana encontraría a Trebolaria como una Zorra Libre y a Collar bajo el aspecto de un Conejo Plateado Inglés. Los padres de ella serían un Zorro Libre y una Vaca Charolais (fue criada por una Osa Hormiguera); los de él un Conejo Plateado Inglés y una ****Nutriesa. ****Collar tuvo otras dos Encarnaciones intermedias (Zorro Libre y Comadreja), mientras que Trebolaria cuatro (Murcielaguesa, Paloma, Armadillona y Rata Bandicoot).  
****Ahora que la Zorra Libre vivía en el Sector del antiguo Trebolar, y el Conejo en el de la igualmente antigua Playa pedregosa, Chispa debía reunirlos para que volvieran a casarse.  
****Mientras la Gata de Marte hacía su trabajo con la Zorra y el Conejo, fueron apareciendo personajes extrañamente vinculados a los dos últimos, menos uno que sentía una atracción muy especial hacia la Blanqui-Negra.  
****Un Conejo Gris (Panal Silvestre) casado con una Aguilesa Arpía se sentía muy ligado sin embargo a un Perro Dálmata (Piel de Otoño); el Perro percibía el mismo nivel de relación con el Conejo, y ambos reconocían incluso el que hubo entre la Zorra, el Plateado Inglés y ellos.  
****Por otra parte, la Anacondesa Piel de Otoño había vivido en el presente intermedio como Lobo, Murcielaguesa, Paloma, Armadillona, Rata Norway, Zorra Libre, Comadrejón y Coneja Plateada Inglesa. ****Panal Silvestre, su antiguo hermano, como Loba (Pueblo del Bosque), Murciélago, Palomesa, Armadillo, Ratesa Polinesia, Zorro Libre y Comadreja.  
****Una Armadillona (Uarmin-Mayu) casada con un Puma, conservaba muy adentro el recuerdo de haber sido el amor imposible de Kahchi de la infancia. ****La Anacondesa renació a su vez como Lobo, Murcielaguesa y Paloma, antes de hacerlo como Armadillona.  
****Una Perra Pomerania (Río de Tierra) casada con un Babuino, vio pasar primero a una Anaconda con una Gata Siamesa Seal Point; luego a otra Serpiente de esa Comunidad con una Gata Gris... ****Y no necesitó más para sacar de muy adentro los antiguos conflictos: su vida como Anaconda enamorada de Turquesa y de Dorita.  
****No mucho antes de esto se había encontrado con la Gata Lunar, la cual estaba haciendo que Dorita incorporara su sexta Corriente Espiritual a través de la Dobermann, en el sector de los Glaciares desde donde había venido.  
****Una Zorra Libre (Puyu-Punchauan) casada con un Yaguareté, cuando vio a la Gata Blanqui-Negra empezó a desvivirse por ella; y Chispa Marciana captó el vínculo que habían tenido como Anacondesa madre adoptiva y Perrito Chihuahua muy pequeño y extraviado respectivamente. Las Encarnaciones intermedias de Puyu-Punchauan habían sido la de Lobo (Pueblo Unificado), ****Murcielaguesa, Paloma, Armadillona y Rata Norway.  
****Por último, una Comadreja (Jefe Machahuai), de gran sabiduría y fuerza -levantó una roca de buen tamaño que había caído sobre un Tigre de Bharat (en realidad, un problema autoprovocado)-, y con las mismas manos le curó las piernas lastimadas, demostraba tener un ascendente sobre las Zorras Libres -Puyu-Punchauan y Trebolaria-, el Conejo Plateado Inglés -Collar-, la Armadillona -Uarmin-Mayu-, el Conejo Gris -Panal Silvestre-, el Perro Dálmata -Piel de Otoño-, y la Pomerania -Río de Tierra-. También hablaba con ésta última sobre el conflicto que había surgido en su interior. ****Machahuai había vivido sus Encarnaciones intermedias bajo la forma de Loba, Murciélago, Palomesa, Armadillo, Ratesa Bandicoot y Zorro Libre.  
****Aunque la Zorra Libre hija de la Vaca Charolais parecía cuidar el lugar donde vivía -como el Conejo Plateado Inglés en su parte de la costa-, al ver a Chispa Marciana la dejó entrar sin preguntas ni condiciones de por medio... Después de todo, había tenido ocasión de conocerla cuando ella era una ****Anacondesa y la Gata Blanqui-Negra un Chihuahua.  
****Después, cuando vio al Conejo cerca de la orilla donde él vivía, se enamoró casi instantáneamente; los dos reconocieron los vínculos que los habían unido en otra Encarnación, y luego de casarse pasaron el momento más feliz de sus vidas en la Región Serrana, más precisamente en Quebrada de Luna.**

**...Y ya en la tercera parte de su última Misión, la Gata Blanqui-Negra encontró a Collar en lo que era la Región de las Cavernas, pero bajo la forma de un Gato Atigrado (después de haber sido Perra Collie); Trebolaria apareció como Gata Persa Azul (había vivido sus Encarnaciones intermedias como ****Comadrejón, Coneja Negra y Perro Terranova), pero en la Región Serrana donde había conocido a su alma gemela de esa Encarnación.  
****La Gata vivía con un Oso Pardo de Bharat frente a Ongamira, donde las formas irregulares de arena oscura se levantaban aquí y allá. ****Pero si desde siempre había sido así, con la influencia de la Luz Blanca también podían verse en ese lugar Gingkos, Llao-Llaos, Fucsias, Ciervos de Virginia, Huiñas, Ibis Escarlata y algunos Bisontes.  
****La Persa Azul volvió de un corto paseo por los alrededores y saludó a su esposo.  
****-¿Cómo le va a mi Osote? -Preguntó frotando su mejilla contra la de él.  
****-Ahora que estás de vuelta, muy bien y contento viendo a mi dulzota. Telassim, Mohadeb y Harim esperan ahora tu regalo de incomparable alimento maternal. -Los dos últimos y Telassim eran los tres hijos de ellos (una, uno y uno).  
****-Estuve observando las Plantas y todo lo que vive cerca de nuestro feliz hogar. ¿Me equivoco si digo que la exuberancia hace pensar en Selvas como aquellas de donde vienen los Tigres y tus otros Congéneres?  
****-No, mi hermosa Persa; pero esa opulencia se debe en parte a la Esfera Blanca, y en parte a los cuidados del nuevo Señor de la Fronda, que vino a esta Región con ese título otorgado por su superior, el cual lo había enviado antes a Bosque Grande.  
****Este nuevo Señor de la Fronda no era otro que Pehuenche, el antiguo Duende Padrino del segundo hijo de Gloucester.**

**Mientras Chispa Marciana hacía que el Gato Atigrado y la Persa Azul se reunieran, en esta ocasión para incorporar juntos las Corrientes Espirituales, encontró de paso a un Perro Siberiano Husky casado con una Zorra Libre, la cual veía a su esposo durmiendo varias veces y respondía de distinto modo en cada oportunidad; pero cuando optó por despertarlo él se asustó sin que ninguno supiera por qué.  
****Entonces fue Chispa la que descubrió todo: el Siberiano fue en otro tiempo la Anacondesa Frisada, y la Zorra Libre el Lobo Destructor (había vivido previamente como Rata Bandicoot), que la había matado mientras dormía, por una olvidada venganza... Y así se lo explicó al Perro y a su esposa cuando tuvo ocasión de hacerlo.  
****En cuanto el Atigrado y la Gata Persa Azul incorporaron la séptima Corriente Espiritual -la del Perdón- Chispa Marciana se alejó contenta, para regresar al círculo de la Hermandad de Marte.**

**Desde un lugar solitario se proyectó hacia Elysium, donde a pesar de contar con nombres ominosos para sus Regiones y accidentes menores, se encontraba el principal Centro de asentamiento de la Hermandad.  
****Mientras todos la recibían y felicitaban, Chispa notó la presencia de un Gato Siamés Red Point que la observaba con curiosidad... Sin embargo ella no dio mayores muestras de asombro al detenerse frente a él y decirle: ¿Qué tal, Mati? ¿No te había dicho en tu Encarnación de Zorro carcelero que nos veríamos la segunda vez en una lejana Tierra roja?  
****El Siamés casi dio un salto.  
****-¡Kahchi! ¡El Chihuahua que esa vez...! -se contuvo de terminar la frase en que iba a referirse a su romance con Turquesa y preguntó: ¿Realmente eres tú?  
****-Ni más ni menos. Pero si cualquiera me dijera que he cambiado, yo le diría que mirara un poco más adentro. Y en ese caso, si lo hiciera, vería mis otras catorce personalidades, que ahora están cubiertas por la que ves en este momento.  
****-Por cierto, menudo revuelo armaste en el Castillo y en el poblado de Schnauzers, con tus desdoblamientos.  
****"durante tres años, o más, todos trataban de ponerse de acuerdo sobre lo que había hecho cada Blanqui-Negra y a cuál de las dos habían quemado, hasta que el Dobermann tuvo que prohibir tocar ese tema al principio de su gobierno como Duque de Carintia.  
****"ahora yo también entiendo todo lo que hiciste cuando apenas era un Zorro, totalmente confundido... Y me gustaría poder conversar un poco más contigo, ahora que ambos pasamos la última Encarnación. Pero están por convocarme en Argyre 1 para mi primera instrucción; y después tengo que hacer unos trabajos de investigación en Mare Cymmerium y en Cebrenia ...  
****"...también quisiera que hubiéramos sido amigos allá en la Tierra, por lo menos en nuestro último encuentro; además, como ya habrás visto, a ninguna Comadreja se le ocurre ahora preguntar, y menos aún murmurar, sobre los actos y los pensamientos de dos Seres que se aman como lo hacían Turquesa y tú.  
****-Pues sí... También en eso, la Tierra es un mundo mejor. Pero yo... Ya no voy a volver a tener ocasión de escuchar sus sonidos, ni contemplar la Hierba siempre viva bajo la Esfera de Luz... No quiero ponerte triste; es sólo que de un momento a otro voy a seguir los pasos de Rayo y de Turquesa para formar parte de la Luz Universal. No me verán ya ojos físicos, envuelto en este Vehículo que tengo todavía, pero mi desaparición del Universo perceptible y palpable ayudará que en cualquier lado y en todo momento, alguien tenga mayor fuerza de voluntad.  
****-¡Ay! ...De todos modos lo lamento tanto... ¿Por qué no nos habremos encontrado antes que renacieras como Chihuahua? ...Yo podría haber sido un Murciélago y tú una Murcielaguesa o una Paloma. O yo una Palomesa y tú una Ratita... Si no podíamos casarnos, por lo menos habríamos sido amigos, y nuestra relación posterior habría sido muy distinta.  
****Una luz roja se encendió brevemente en el horizonte, más hacia el sudoeste.  
****-Es la señal; debo ir rápido a Argyre 1... ¡Y con todo lo que me gustaría decirte! ¡Necesitaría varias horas Marcianas más! ...En fin, perdoname por lo de Aníbal y por lo que te hicimos los Comadrejones y yo en mi antigua casa. Agur, digo, adiós. Cuando encuentres a Turquesa y a Rayo... Bueno, cuando sientas su vibración, procura trasmitirle a él mis saludos, y a ella mis más sinceras disculpas. Agur, nuevamente. -Se despidió mientras empezaba a correr, del Meridiano 200 y el Paralelo 20 en el norte hacia el Meridiano 40 y el Paralelo 50 del sur.  
****-¡Adiós; no olvides lo que dije sobre la fuerza de voluntad!  
****Mientras el Gato Siamés aún estaba en Mare Cymmerium, Chispa Marciana fue a perderse como un destello más, en la Luz Universal.**

**A medida que llegaban los habitantes de las nuevas Comunidades -entre la primera y última Misión de Chispa- la Región de Bosque Grande había ido extendiéndose hacia el interior, hasta alcanzar, casi, los límites de las otras Regiones. ****Para los que nacían en ese entonces, el problema del Efecto Negativo podía pasar como un relato inventado o extraño. Tampoco en la mente más imaginativa asomaba el concepto de Ciudad, pues nadie habría creído siquiera que al lado del río del este hubiera existido una en algún tiempo.**


	20. Hacia el Universo y la Eternidad

**Hasta ahora, pues, se habían producido cadenas de acontecimientos que finalmente desembocaron en los grandes logros nunca soñados de todas las Comunidades -tomadas en este caso como una unidad-; y esto, desde el día en que Rayo provocaba el efecto de la piedra en el agua.  
****Frente a toda la problemática del Gato, se había hecho presente un personaje cuyo nivel de participación y actividad fue decisivo en el desarrollo de los sucesos inmediatos y mediatos. ****Unas semanas después, Rayo aprendía a incorporar las Corrientes Espirituales y lograba alcanzar el Cielo, representado por un Templo dorado con cuatro columnas colocadas de a dos a cada lado de la entrada.  
****Entre los días 14 y 36 tenían lugar varios nacimientos: el de la relación de Leonela y Albino, el del romance de Trebolaria y Collar, el de la amistad entre Turquesa y Kahchi (previa a su relación), el de los hijos de Lucero y Rayo, el de la Paz entre Lobos, Anacondas, Perros, Ratas y Gatos no desterrados fueron los más destacados.  
****Unos días después -aún con el juicio a cuestas por su relación con la Gata- Albino ganaba el lugar de Jefe en el pueblo de los Lobos.  
****En "El fuego y la sangre", el Rey de las Ratas recibía a Turquesa y a Kahchi con un saludo ritual y luego salvaba a su Pueblo del ataque de un grupo de Comadrejas, valiéndose de su hábil manejo del fuego.  
****Kahchi, que se había enamorado de Turquesa el día 42, le confesó su amor y, entonces, la Gata y el Perrito optaron por mantener su recién nacido romance, pero en secreto. ****Según esta serie de acontecimientos, muchas cosas debían ir bien, pero en cambio Albino enfrentó el momento más difícil del juicio, en tanto que Turquesa y Kahchi se vieron acorralados en lo referido a su decisión tomada en común.  
****La llegada de la justicia y el orden al Sector Viejo, por intermedio del Jefe Collie, equilibró la balanza de algunas situaciones recientes.  
****Pocos días después, la Gata y el Perrito lograron seguir con su romance, totalmente libre del Efecto Negativo y aún en secreto; la luz escondida en sus corazones los guiaba y ayudaba.  
****Entre el día 59 y la noche del día 64, la Rueda del Tiempo hacía que los Lobos tuvieran otro Jefe; que el Efecto Negativo empezara a decaer; que la Comadreja Carme se enemistara con Mati para acercarse a Turquesa, Owen y Kahchi; que Ester recuperara a su hermano; y que Carme y Owen dejaran la Ciudad para ir a vivir al Bosque. ****Cuando la Siamesa y Kahchi volvieron a Pueblo-Hogar llevando al Gato vejo, apareció el tema de la constancia enfrentada con el deseo personal por parte del Gato; y el de la prudencia en lo que se anhelaba por la de Albino, frente a su apremiante impulso de reunirse con Leonela, aparte de la destrucción de la cual fue objeto el Hotel "Mi Palacio".  
****En el capítulo 12, Turquesa daba lo mejor de sí misma para ayudar a Dorita; luego el Chihuahua decidía sacrificarse por la Gata Siamesa, aunque en su lugar un amigo suyo de esa Raza moría a manos de Mati y los Zorros.  
****Y en "Todo final es un cambio", Turquesa debió enfrentar la falsa muerte del Perrito, para finalmente autodesterrarse por ese y otros motivos; la Comadreja Carme respondió con su vida por Aníbal tras la batalla del día 79, y cuando los Gatos desterrados pudieron regresar con los suyos, el Efecto Negativo desapareció para siempre.  
****Tras el día en que el Tiempo dejó de ser considerado algo real, la gran actividad del nuevo Sol y el regreso de Rayo Solar fueron los dos primeros acontecimientos -casi relacionados entre sí- que se produjeron en la Región de Bosque Grande.  
****Por último, el 3er Nivel de Relación alcanzado por el Pueblo del Bosque (la capacidad de fusionarse en un Ser Hermafrodita), era de momento el último acontecimiento importante que cerraba esta lista.  
****Entre su aparición más reciente y el 4to Nivel, varios personajes conocidos viven sus últimas Encarnaciones respectivas: ****La Yacaresa Overa, como una Paloma, una Armadillona, una Rata Polinesia, una Zorra Libre, un Comadrejón, una Coneja Angora, un Perro Scottish Terrier y una Gata Cornish Rex.  
****Vocero, como una Coneja Blanca, un Perro Dálmata y una Gata Abisinia. ****El Perro-defensor "2", como una Gata Persa casada con un Oso Hormiguero (sin hijos por acuerdo común; tenían sus relaciones únicamente con Luna Nueva).  
****Albino, como una Zorra Libre, un Comadrejón, una Coneja Manchada, un Perro Bloodhound y una Gata Calicó. ****Ceniza, como una Paloma, una Armadillona, una Rata Norway, una Zorra Libre, un Comadrejón, una Coneja Gris, un Perro Ovejero y una Gata Blanqui-Negra. ****Terruño, como una Zorra Libre, un Comadrejón, una Coneja Blanca, un Perro Dobermann y una Gata Maine Coon.  
****Uarmin-Mayu, como una Rata Gris de Tejado, una Zorra Libre, un Comadrejón, una Coneja Plateada Inglesa, un Perro Pequinés y una Gata Siamesa Blue Point.  
****Por último, la Coneja Negra, como Gata Birmana.**

**Como puede verse en una parte de esta lista, habían llegado Comunidades nuevas, a la Región de Bosque Grande.  
****Así que, además de los habitantes de la Ciudad y del Bosque (doce Pueblos), los de las Regionales (veinte Comunidades), y los de las tres grandes migraciones (43 Pueblos), habían ahora Águilas (Calvas, Doradas, Imperiales), Alces, Armiños, Linces, Castores, Osos Blancos, Ciervos, Yaks, Venados, Renos, Corzos, Muflones, Visones, Perros de la Pradera, Lechuzas, Jabalíes, Cuervos, Ardillas (Grises y Rojas), Topos, Hurones, Lemmings, Mofetas, Mapaches, Albatros y Bueyes Almizcleros. ****Algunos eran del Norte Continental; otros, de la Región de la Tundra, del Norte Blanco, de la antigua Península de las Comadrejas, y hasta de la Isla de los Conejos (caso de los Cuervos).  
****A pesar del número de poblaciones -y el de los integrantes de cada una- en la inconmensurable Región de Bosque Grande había lugar de sobra  
para recibir y acomodar a todas esas Comunidades, cuyo número llegaba exactamente a la centena.  
****El mencionado tercer Nivel representaría para algunas poblaciones -Unificadas o no- un cambio profundo en muchos aspectos de su existencia.  
****Entre los Leones que habían aparecido durante las últimas migraciones, ni uno se encontraba lejos de dominar sus impulsos o mantener su boca cerrada si era necesario, sin contar con que desde el cuarto Nivel y sin excepción eran estrictamente vegetarianos. Pero principalmente haría que nadie deseara nada si no era en beneficio de otro exclusivamente. En tales modificaciones, tanto en la fuerza de voluntad como la forma de ser, era bastante notoria la influencia de Chispa Marciana.  
****Marte ya contaba con un sucesor en la dirección de la Hermandad. Esta vez fue una Gata Jaspeada, la que logró pasar con el mejor nivel la gran prueba: cálculo de la curvatura del Espacio, medición de Fractales (superficie, volumen y longitud) en un plano determinado, los 1000 casos de Funciones (el número convencional para referirse a la totalidad de éstas), todas las formas de bilocación, el peso total de un Planeta conociendo su masa, el volumen de su atmósfera y otros datos, la cuestión de si la Luz perdía parte de su materia en su recorrido por el Espacio y en caso afirmativo cuál era el nivel de esa pérdida, sucesiones, Cálculo Diferencial, y cinco problemas de Matemática aplicada a la Física Cuántica.  
**  
**En cuanto a formarse Comunidades Unificadas, nació en esta Etapa una, que por eso mismo pasó a ser la Representante. ****Dentro de la denominada Comunidad de los Árboles, formada inicialmente por 65 Osos/as Hormigueros y 74 Ciervos (incluyendo Ciervas), casi ninguno de sus integrantes descendía ya al suelo; las Ciervas tenían sus Ositos en las horquetas de las ramas, donde también nacían los Cervatillos de las Osas Hormigueras.  
****Los de ese Pueblo podían saltar de una rama a otra lo mismo que de un Árbol a otro aunque estuviera muy lejos. ****Las Osas Hormigueras, además, eran capaces de llegar de un salto hacia la exuberante copa. Si querían bajar por un rato al fresco del pastito cubierto muchas veces de rocío usando el mismo método, ellas se impulsaban desde allí para tocar tierra a uno o dos metros de distancia, y así evitar caer de nariz, tal vez lastimándose.  
****Por supuesto, los Ciervos en general no tardaron en hacer lo que los primeros, mientras que sus nuevos Congéneres (unos y otras), si bien habían disminuido conscientemente su peso, conservaban su tamaño y gran parte de su fuerza. ****Este fue su primer Nivel de Relación.  
****Alcanzaron el segundo cuando los Osos Hormigueros -además de moverse sin problemas sobre las ramas más delgadas- lograron caminar por el tronco con manos y pies, tanto para subir a un sitio más alto, como para bajar de una rama a otra inferior. También podían saltar en esas circunstancias a cualquier parte del Árbol que eligieran y dormir verticalmente sobre los mismos troncos.  
****Los Ciervos y las Ciervas, por su parte, lograban incluso mayor distancia que los Osos en sus saltos -a veces más del doble- si el Cedro, Jacarandá o Araucaria que eligieran se encontraba a unos tres kilómetros; y aparte de verlo sin esfuerzo para calcular el impulso caían exactamente donde querían. Pronto algunas de este Pueblo se trasladarían así hasta la Región de los Ríos con el beneplácito de los otros, separándose voluntariamente de la Comunidad antes del nacimiento de sus Ositos Hormigueros -o casarse en el caso de los primeros-, para que sus descendientes vivieran en la misma misma Región manteniendo en lo posible el carácter de Pueblo Unificado.  
****Para el tercer Nivel, a los Osos (y Osas) Hormigueros les bastaba el largo y delgado extremo de una rama con sus hojas y flores para dormir el mejor de los sueños, tan livianos eran. Un solo Almendro (uno de sus favoritos junto con el Manzano y el Naranjo) podía albergar a mil doscientos de ellos, si se ****acomodaban bien. ****Sus ágiles Congéneres podían echarse sobre los troncos, caminar por las ramas cabeza abajo -pronto vivirían de ese modo mientras los Osos andaban aún por la parte de arriba-, y hasta pasar sus horas de sueño en el interior fibroso de sus Árboles, cuyos troncos alcanzaban por cierto un diámetro de cinco metros.  
****Cuando todos pudieron vivir lo mismo sobre las ramas que en su parte inferior, nacer, dormir, trasladarse, etc., (pues había que verlos, de espaldas al suelo, saltar sin la menor dificultad en arco invertido para caer exactamente sobre la parte de abajo de otra rama que podía estar a diez metros o más), esta Comunidad fue la primera, después del Pueblo del Bosque, en pasar al cuarto Nivel de Relación.  
**  
**El siguiente cambio trascendental -de acuerdo con la serie enumerada de acontecimientos- vino por parte de los Osos y Dragones Unificados.  
****Como si no hubieran quedado conformes del todo, que en realidad sí lo estaban, en la Comunidad del Volcán comenzaron a ver de cerca la superficie de Mercurio, el cual se encontraba casi totalmente destruido a causa del efecto provocado en el Sol por los fragmentos del Cometa caído allí poco después del 10mo Año. ****Trozos generalmente de gran tamaño aunque muy escasos, de lo que una vez fuera el suelo, oscilaban pesadamente, ennegrecidos y resquebrajados sobre un mar de metales fundidos.  
****Muy de tarde en tarde, las oleadas candentes se deslizaban a lo largo de las grandes superficies de roca; y si dos de los fragmentos chocaban entre sí, la compresión elevaba llamas a una gran altura.  
****Entonces los Osos Pardos y los Dragones comprendieron que de momento no podían encontrar lugar mejor para vivir, pues el sitio era para todos ellos tan vivificante en comparación con los Volcanes donde vivían, como una tromba marina o una Tsunami al lado del oleaje de un lago.  
****En el destruido Planeta habían hallado en realidad una dimensión del calor completamente nueva. ****Pero había que hacerlo de nuevo, o poco menos. De modo que para la parte del trabajo más pesado fueron treinta y cinco Dragones y cincuenta Osos de todos los Volcanes de la Comunidad; las Dragonesas y las Osas Pardas esperarían con los demás, y dejarían todo dispuesto para el traslado.  
****Los 85 pioneros tuvieron que reunir los pedazos dispersos... Mejor dicho, fueron los Dragones únicamente, volando por todo el Planeta para ganar tiempo, cada uno con un Oso Pardo sobre su espalda indicándole la presencia de los fragmentos de superficie más pequeños. ****Los otros quince de este último grupo abrían chimeneas y galerías, llevando la piedra extraída adonde hiciera falta cerrar alguna grieta o abertura. Ninguno tocaría el metal fundido; eso llegaría después, para todos.  
****Así que cuando la Chimenea terminaba de abrirse y el metal derretido empezaba a llenarla, trepaban las altísimas paredes casi con el último resto de sus fuerzas, pues en esas circunstancias ni siquiera se acordaban de imaginarse arriba para llegar en un santiamén. ****Al terminar ambos equipos su parte del trabajo, de un lado quedaba una superficie casi uniforme, con Chimeneas mayores y menores (éstas eran sin salida al exterior, y tenían galerías y cámaras donde luego viviría cada familia); y del otro lado un mar incandescente, pues con la agrupación de los fragmentos el elemento fluido se había desplazado.  
****Luego de la jornada de trabajo agotador, el grupo se congregó en torno a una de las Chimeneas más grandes, donde los metales en estado puro, de un color entre amarillo y anaranjado con puntitos dorados muy brillantes desde la superficie hasta el fondo, llegaban cerca de la parte más alta del borde escalonado que bajaba a la Chimenea; y lo cual no habían encontrado en ningún Volcán Terrestre. ****Allí festejarían el fin de su tarea con un baño reparador, que en ese momento sería para ellos una especie de iniciación.  
****Técnicamente hablando, el amarillo fluido estaba compuesto por metales derretidos casi a punto de agua, con acumulaciones muy pequeñas en forma de esferas achatadas (los puntitos brillantes). Los elementos más pesados, por supuesto, se encontraban cerca del fondo. ****Usando lenguaje casero, su consistencia era como la de la manteca derretida.  
****Uno de los Osos Pardos, de repente, dio dos o tres pasos; inclinó la cabeza y bebió despacio unos sorbos de aquel fuego líquido que parecía arder a más de 2000 grados C, si esto era posible. Los demás celebraron su ocurrencia con risas, elogios y comentarios por la idea que les había dado. ****Después de pronunciar casi al unísono "¡Salud!", tomaron ceremoniosamente pero no sin entusiasmo largos tragos del metal fundido, al igual que en el caso de los antiguos Conejos cuando tomaban sus tazas de té. ****Finalmente se lanzaron, ya sin mucha ceremonia, al pozo candente cuya intensidad nunca habían experimentado en sus depósitos de lava originarios.  
****"¡El primero gana un turno extra!", dijo uno de los Dragones, y un instante después todos estaban dentro de la Chimenea. ****Las grandes estelas amarillo pálido que dejaban aquellos al nadar únicamente con la cabeza fuera o sumergirse muy hondo, acompañaban a las de los Osos o se cruzaban con éstas. Luego ni siquiera parecía un baño de inmersión para relajarse...Todos sin excepción fueron arrojados hacia arriba por un Oso o un Dragón para caer nuevamente en el ígneo elemento, produciendo chispitas y ondas circulares que iban a romper contra los demás.  
****Después, treinta y cinco de los de Bharat jugaron una competencia contra los Dragones, a ver quién hundía por completo primero a su oponente. Semejantes juegos eran posibles debido a que todos tenían aproximadamente la misma fuerza.  
****Tras disfrutar del prolongado chapuzón, todos ellos tenían un ligero tinte dorado rojizo en el pelo y en la piel escamosa, apenas visible a causa de su color natural. ****Por otro lado, a causa del calor, el baño que los cubría no llegaba a solidificarse, deslizándose en cambio lentamente hacia el suelo.  
****Habiendo probado el metal líquido y disfrutado nadando en él, llamaron a ese elemento Aguafuego; entonces, todos menos uno fueron a recostarse en la orilla. Ahora sí descansarían, sobre el suelo rocoso. ****El restante -uno de los Osos- había salido ganador por haber llegado primero que nadie al pozo, por lo que aprovechó su turno extra en el baño candente para él solo; nadando, explorando las profundidades y durmiendo sumergido cerca del borde, todo el tiempo que quiso.  
****Más tarde, efectivamente, dos de ellos volvieron a buscar al resto de la Comunidad; y aquellos hornos inextinguibles les parecieron ahora a los enviados como un ambiente apenas cálido.  
****El caso fue que, tras vivir en el interior de los Volcanes desde sus inicios, la Comunidad terminó estableciéndose en Mercurio, donde alcanzó su cuarto Nivel de Relación. ****Simultáneamente, usaron un sistema de chorro sin fin aprovechando las Chimeneas mayores, para tener un manantial siempre listo del cual tomar un trago del metal líquido. En estos casos, del borde externo escalonado salía un canal en forma de tubo cerrado en el otro extremo por una piedra esférica; ****desembocaba en una pequeña cámara circular que luego se prolongaba como galería subterránea.  
****Aparte de esto, contaban con losas de altura intercambiable -que usaban como plataformas para Osos o Dragones- y un tazón de piedra en un hueco hecho en la pared (de allí la necesidad de la plataforma con altura opcional) que les permitía a unos y otros su ración de Aguafuego, saliendo lo menos posible del mismo compuesto de metales fundidos.  
****Esta excentricidad los llevó a tener dos Leyes, una sobre lo que no podía hacerse y la otra sobre lo que estaba permitido... Así: ****"No vale tomar Aguafuego estando completamente sumergido ni cruzando los túneles o las Chimeneas, ni directamente del chorro". "Puede usarse el chorro para frotarse las manos y la cara al levantarse; también como masajeador en la espalda, los hombros, el cuello y los brazos".  
****En realidad, podían permitirse este tipo de divertimentos, pues no descuidaban por ello ningún aprendizaje.  
**  
**Estando las Hermandades Lunar, del Sol y de Marte en cada uno de estos Cuerpos Celestes, fueron poblados los otros Planetas por quienes desearon hacerlo. ****En Venus, Ratas y Ratesas, Vacas, Ovejas, Panteras y Panteresas, algunos Conejos y Conejas, algunos Gatos y Gatas, Lobos y Lobas no pertenecientes al Pueblo del Bosque.  
****En Júpiter, Toros, Dragones y Dragonesas, Leones y Leonas, Elefantes y Elefantesas (de Bharat y de Tierra de las Selvas), Osos y Osas (de Bharat, Pandas y Blancos), Anacondas y Anacondesas, Rinocerontes, algunos Caballos. ****En Saturno, Víboras y Viboresas de Coral, Víboras de Cascabel, Mapaches y Mapachesas, Cebras y Cebresas, Ocelotes, Tigres y Tigresas de Bharat.  
****En Urano, Cóndores y Condoresas, Murciélagos y Murcielaguesas, Águilas y Aguilesas, Maras y Liebresas, otros Leones, Perros, Armadillos, Camellos, Dromedarios, Llamas, Alpacas, Guanacos, Vicuñas, Pumas, Iguanas, Geckos. ****En Neptuno, Ballenas y Ballenesas Azules, Delfines y Delfinesas, Nutrias, Orcas y Orquesas, Castores y Castoresas, Hipopótamos, Yacarés Overos, Morsas, Flamencos, Gaviotas, otras Aves lacustres y marinas no anfibias.  
****En Plutón, Bueyes y Bueyesas Almizcleros, Pingüinos y Pingüinesas de distintas Razas, Yaks, otros Osos Blancos, Renos, Visones, Armiños, Ratas y Ratesas Norways. ****En Mercurio, como se sabe, vivían los Osos Pardos y Dragones de la antigua Comunidad del Volcán.  
****Pero nada de esto impedía que más de uno obtuviera autorización de establecerse si lo deseaba en Marte, el Sol, Mercurio o la Luna.  
****Y siempre con la influencia protectora de la Esfera Blanca, resultó posible para un grupo de Jirafas vivir en el sitio más inhóspito de Plutón; una familia compuesta por un Galápago y una Osa Hormiguera, con quince hijos jóvenes, encontró un lugar en Marte, no sin que antes la Tortuga creara para todos ellos un lago en Nilokeras (paralelo 30 y meridiano 40 del primer Cuadrante Norte), el cual la Osa Hormiguera había aceptado incondicionalmente, ya que su hogar estaba en el fondo de ese lago. Y una Tigresa de la antigua Región de los Ríos casada con un Delfín, así como un León que lo había hecho con una Delfinesa, disfrutaban de su nuevo hábitat en el ardiente Sol.  
****Los dos Cetáceos, luego de hundirse casi hasta el centro del Astro de calor hirviente, tomaban impulso para saltar cerca de doscientos mil metros, envueltos aún completamente por la Fotosfera de gases fluyentes -que llegaba mucho más arriba- y volver a sumergirse, felices, en ese mar de luz y radioactividad. ****En cuanto a sus respectivos cónyuges, la Tigresa iba muchas veces sobre la espalda de él; y el León, al cual habrían envidiado los singulares pobladores de Mercurio, jugaba de a ratos competencias con su esposa y con el Delfín, tanto de salto en alto como de velocidad.  
****La mayor parte de su tiempo descansaba sobre una especie de salvavidas hecho por él mismo y resistente al calor, buscando con la vista las estrellas que pudiera vislumbrar entre las emanaciones de gas, o condensando en un recipiente apropiado algo del hidrógeno, para un ocasional trago vigorizante.  
**  
**En un lugar indeterminado de la Tierra iluminada por la Esfera Blanca, he aquí que -en un ambiente nocturno por ellos creado-, un extraño trío vivía bajo una Luna siempre redonda.  
****Un Perro y un Lobo parecían llorar mirando al satélite y un Cangrejo entre ellos intentaba esconderse bajo el agua de un charco que apenas lo cubría. Mucho más arriba de esa Luna suspendida sobre ellos, la constelación de Acuario dominaba la escena.  
**  
**Volviendo ahora al Pueblo Unificado de Lobos y Anacondas, en la Comunidad estaban por alcanzar su cuarto Nivel de Relación.  
****Para lograr que el Hermafrodita "Lobo-Anacondesa" pudiera criar por sí mismo a sus hijos Lobeznos, hacía falta igualmente la presencia de una Loba, lo cual se resolvió en un primer momento, muy pronto, con una voluntaria Integrada; dos Seres unidos en uno, aun a nivel físico, admitían la presencia también física de un tercero, sin aumentar excesivamente su densidad.  
****En el segundo caso (Loba-Anaconda), el componente Madre del Hermafrodita brindaba alimento materno a sus hijas, pero las Anaconditas todavía quedaban de lado. ****Entonces varias Anacondesas, ayudadas por un grupo de Lobas, se fabricaron un sistema glandular "a flor de piel"; y después de unos cuantos intentos lograron criar con éxito a doce Lobeznos.  
****Sólo quedaba un paso por realizar, y para eso era necesario que una Anacondesa aceptara por primera y única vez -desde la formación del Pueblo Unificado- tener hijos de una Anaconda. El proyecto encontró muchas voluntarias y algunos voluntarios; todo el grupo de posibles candidatas habría querido participar del premio que una o dos de ellas recibirían por el esfuerzo y el sacrificio realizados.  
****Mientras duraba el embarazo de las tres Anacondesas que habían sido elegidas, el resto trabajaba con las Lobas (unas y otras Integradas a aquellas) para modificar ligeramente el aparato bucal de las Anaconditas por venir. ****Estos cambios sólo tendrían lugar mientras los pequeños no crecieran voluntariamente, como lo hacían todos.  
****Cuando las tres por fin dieron a luz, el éxito fue casi completo: de los catorce recién nacidos, únicamente dos no pudieron imitar a sus compañeros. Pero desde entonces, cada vez más, los dos tipos de Hermafroditas podían criar tanto a Anacondesas pequeñas y Lobeznos, como a Anacondas recién nacidas y Lobitas. Las Lobas hacían lo mismo con sus Anaconditas, y las Anacondesas (que contaban también con un sistema uterino semejante al de sus Congéneres) con sus adorados Lobitos.  
****Siguiendo el mismo procedimiento, los Lobos y las Lobas cambiaron la estructura de su garganta, haciéndola igual a la de sus hermanas con escamas.  
****En el cuarto Nivel de Relación, el Pueblo del Bosque seguía en la Cadena de Encarnaciones; unos renacían como Murciélagos y otros como los habitantes del olvidado Robledal... Pero ya la noticia de Anacondesas criando a sus hijos, y de Lobas alimentando Anaconditas del mismo modo les parecía a las demás Comunidades una leyenda venida del futuro.  
**  
**Durante la Etapa en que el Pueblo del Bosque alcanzó el quinto Nivel, se vieron llegar a la Región Gacelas, Búfalos, Tapires, Cabras Africanas, Grullas, Flamencos, Cisnes, Cigüeñas, Garzas, Pavos Reales, Cocodrilos, Carayás, Camaleones y Víboras de la Cruz, Ñacaninás y Yararás. Venían de distintos ****lugares ya mencionados.  
****El Lobo Destructor vivió sus últimas Encarnaciones como Comadrejón, Coneja Negra, Perro Bloodhound y Gata Gris. ****Rastreador, como Paloma, Armadillona, Rata Norway, Zorra Libre, Comadrejón, Coneja Gris, Perro Pequinés y Gata Negra.  
****Tostado, como Zorra Libre, Comadrejón, Coneja Blanca, Perro Alsaciano y Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada.  
****De los tres Zorros, el primero como Conejo Manchado, Perra Lulú y Gato Angora. ****El segundo, como Conejo Gris, Perra Danesa Manchada y Gato Manx. ****El tercero, como Conejo Blanco, Perra Ovejera Alemana y Gato Atigrado.  
****Puyu-Punchauan, como Comadrejón, Coneja Plateada Inglesa, Perro Dobermann y Gata Blanqui-Negra.  
****Aurora, como Ratesa Polinesia, Zorro Libre, Comadreja, Conejo Blanco, Perra Afgana y Gato Siamés Chocolate Point.  
****El Rey de las Ratas, como Gata Angora. ****Y Dientón, como Perro San Bernardo y Gata Russian Blue.  
**  
**Este Nivel tuvo una Comunidad Unificada Representante y seis Secundarias.  
****Desde los primeros años que siguieron a la desaparición del Efecto Negativo, las Murcielaguesas fueron adquiriendo un tono ceniza brillante en gran parte del cuerpo, para causar mejor impresión visual. Los Murciélagos cambiaron de a poco su color original por uno semejante al de la canela con el mismo propósito. ****Ahora, ellas tenían el pelo blanco en el pecho, la cara, la parte delantera de las alas y el vientre; la cabecita, la espalda, el dorso de las alas y la luenga cola eran perfectamente plateados. Con respecto a los otros, mostraban la misma disposición cromática para el rojo escarlata y el más bello dorado.  
****Cuando fueron mirados de un modo distinto por las Cabras Africanas, los Murciélagos y Murcielaguesas que se casaron con Cabresas y Cabras, luego del despertar de reconocimiento mutuo de perfección y belleza, encontraron un sitio perfecto para vivir con sus esposas y esposos en las Cavernas que había sobre la superficie y bajo ella. Uno de los asentamientos más importantes fue precisamente el que tuvo lugar en el sector de la antigua Región de las Cavernas. ****Allí formaron la Comunidad de la Piedra.  
****En ese ambiente, los hijos de Cabras Africanas y Murcielaguesas nacían y vivían en la oscuridad casi permanente de los túneles y las grandes Grutas. No obstante, veían sin problemas el camino mientras corrían por los larguísimos pasajes; y sus nuevos Congéneres, que ahora eran iguales en tamaño a sus primos Gigantes de la Fruta, volaban tranquilos y felices guiándose únicamente por su sistema sensor, el cual habían desarrollado al máximo.  
****Una vez que pasó el primer Nivel de Relación, la Comunidad fue creciendo y extendiéndose por los rincones más oscuros y alejados de la superficie (pero nunca de los Dones que pudieran obtener de la Esfera). ****Ahora, las Cabras y los Murciélagos vivían más que nada en las Cavernas que había bajo tierra, comunicadas sólo entre sí por túneles abiertos por las primeras para ese fin. Pronto la totalidad de la población se estableció allí definitivamente, abandonando el Mundo iluminado por el Sol.  
****A cambio, tenían galerías en la piedra (con la pared repleta de cristales que emitían su propia luz) cuyo origen y destino podían conocer a ciegas; cavernas interiores inconmensurables con estalactitas, estalagmitas, depósitos enormes de piedras preciosas -que de todos modos el Pueblo entero desdeñaba-; grandes caudales subterráneos de agua y lagunas imponentes de aspecto sobrenatural, nunca perturbadas por agentes externos como las de la superficie; llanuras arenosas del tamaño de un lago y chimeneas de Volcanes extinguidos, las cuales formaban abismos más que profundos.  
****Luego del establecimiento definitivo en las entrañas de la Tierra, unos y otros cambiaron la semi-penumbra donde vivían por la oscuridad absoluta, a pesar de lo cual las Cabras veían como a pleno sol; trepaban por paredes escarpadas, saltaban desde grandes alturas o hasta la saliente de alguna pared; y abrían nuevos túneles en la roca virgen valiéndose de sus pies, manos y cuernos, agujereando y golpeando sin mayores problemas la dura carne de Gaea.  
****Los Murciélagos, por su parte, sólo mantenían su forma exterior y sus colores (plateado y blanco en ellas, dorado y escarlata ellos). ****Su oído podía captar la presencia de otro Murciélago o de una Cabresa, aunque entre ambos hubiera kilómetros de roca. Lo mismo podían hacer con su voz, el sonido de sus pasos o el aleteo de aquél, los latidos del corazón de la primera, su respiración, etc.  
****Con todo esto, la Comunidad de la Piedra vivió el segundo Nivel de Relación.  
****Luego las Cabras adquirieron fuerza de magnetismo en su cuerpo, para poder dormir junto a sus amados Murciélagos y Murcielaguesas, echados en el techo tan cómodamente como en el suelo más confortable. Sus Congéneres alados, entretanto, adquirieron la habilidad de representarse mentalmente a ****aquéllas como si estuvieran viéndolas normalmente. Esto marcó el principio del tercer Nivel. ****Sin embargo otra vez las Cabras hicieron un descubrimiento: usaron los campos magnéticos para deslizarse junto a los Murciélagos.  
****Cuando ya todo el Pueblo Unificado nacía en el techo de las Cavernas o se desplazaba por el aire sin tocar nunca el suelo (y algunas Cabras desarrollaban alas voluntariamente para mantenerse en el aire si necesitaban abrir nuevos túneles), la Comunidad de la Piedra se convirtió en la tercera que pasaba al cuarto Nivel de Relación.  
**  
**El primer grupo Unificado Secundario de esta Etapa fue el de las Hienas Manchadas y los Camaleones.  
****Las Hienesas y Hienas hallaron a los coloridos Camaleones y Camaleonesas elegantes unas, bellas otros, y envueltos ambos en una gran aura de misterio, mirándolos en los dos primeros casos bajo su particular punto de vista.  
****Los Camaleones y Camaleonesas que se casaron con ellas y ellos, se sintieron a su vez atraídos hacia los de esa Comunidad como por un imán, al ver que tenían mucho de lo que les faltaba: despreocupación frente a cada problema que tuvieran, infatigable buen humor y, sobre todo, calor maternal y paternal. ****Las Hienas en general aceptaron maravilladas la filosofía de ellos a cambio, por todo lo cual un gran número perteneciente a ambos grupos terminó dando origen al norte de la Tierra de las Estepas a la Comunidad de la Tundra, la cual a todos ellos les pareció el sitio perfecto para vivir... Siempre bajo su punto de vista.  
****Como sabían que no podían correr por el suelo siempre congelado sin resbalar, su diversión principal era precisamente ir corriendo o empujarse unos a otros sin importar dónde llegaran. ****Con esta y otras actividades y juegos pasaron la fase del primer Nivel de Relación.  
****Durante la misma Etapa algunas Hienas se divertían también con la cambiante piel de ellos, que podía ir del negro al blanco, con todas las combinaciones posibles de dos y tres colores.  
****La segunda Comunidad Unificada Secundaria fue la denominada Raíz, formada inicialmente por 124 Zorros -y Zorras- Libres, y 133 Cigüeñas, incluyendo Cigüeñesas, que al igual que las demás, eran tan expertas en nacimientos como las Ovejas en crianza. ****Ambos grupos descubrieron recíprocamente su belleza interior y exterior, eligiendo para establecer su hogar permanente las raíces de los grandes Árboles que vivían en la Región del Impenetrable. Desde allí se extendieron a las Selvas Tropicales de todo el Mundo.  
****En un primer momento, los hijos de Zorros Libres y Cigüeñesas -lo mismo que los de Cigüeñas y Zorras Libres- nacían y vivían entre las raíces que sobresalían del suelo; poco después empezaron a abrirse camino a lo largo de aquéllas, escarbando la tierra para hacerse sus nidos en forma de cuevas al final de las mencionadas raíces. ****Los que nacieron desde entonces, vivieron la Etapa perteneciente al segundo Nivel de Relación.  
****Luego unos y otros adquirieron la capacidad de trasladarse bajo tierra (o volar en el caso de las Aves) sin necesidad de escarbar; las Cigüeñas y los Zorros Libres cerraron las aberturas que habían usado para descender de la superficie y vivieron por muchas generaciones en el tercer Nivel de Relación.  
**  
**Las Gacelas y los Osos Pandas que formaron la Comunidad de la Gruta (tercera de esta lista) se establecieron en la parte de atrás de una gran vertiente situada en la Región de las Montañas Nevadas. Desde entonces vivieron únicamente en ese tipo de lugares y principalmente los de esa Región. ****Trabajando en conjunto iban agrandando la gruta y abriendo caminos a lugares escondidos entre las montañas, donde o bien tenían su Luna de Miel o bien descansaban.  
****Los hijos de Osos Pandas y Gacelesas nacían en los terrenos poblados de Bamboo; los de Gacelas y Osas Pandas, en los valles cubiertos de flores. ****Si el agua de los lagos y los ríos se congelaba, todos dormían confiados sobre la superficie helada y luego volvían adonde se hallaba su Gruta -al llegar el deshielo- para dejarse mojar con el chorro de la renacida vertiente. Este fue su primer Nivel de Relación.  
****El segundo llegó cuando todos comenzaron a dormir directamente bajo la superficie congelada, para despertar con ella y regresar a las Grutas.  
****Y el tercero lo alcanzaron en el momento en que empezaron a vivir indefinidamente en el fondo de los lagos de montaña y enfriaron el agua casi hasta el grado de congelación.  
**  
**La cuarta Comunidad Unificada Secundaria fue la de Coral.  
****Cuando aparecieron en Bosque Grande las Panteras de Bharat durante la segunda Misión de Turquesa Lunar, hubo muchos que se casaron con unos y otras, embobados por su belleza aunque no se casaran. ****Pero cuando llegaron los Cisnes, les tocó a los de ese Pueblo quedar boquiabiertos ante la que poseían esas Aves... Muchas de las cuales pasaron por la misma situación frente a las sorprendidas Panteras.  
****Los que se casaron luego del ataque mutuo de amor a primera vista -29 Panteras con Cisnesas; 38 Cisnes con Panteresas- formaron de común acuerdo la Comunidad del Coral en un lugar donde originalmente ninguno de ellos había vivido: los Arrecifes del Mar de las Mil Islas. ****Allí pasaron los dos primeros Niveles de Relación, el último de los cuales lo alcanzaron cuando todos pudieron nacer y vivir la mayor parte de su vida entre los Corales del fondo marino, tras disminuir proporcional y convenientemente sus tamaños respectivos.  
**  
**La quinta fue la de los Cóndores y los Mapaches, que con 32 y 45 de unos y otros vivieron su primer Nivel de Relación en Bosque Grande como el Pueblo "Pluma-Cola Anillada". ****Llegaron al segundo cuando se trasladaron al Mar de las Mil Islas y encontraron su hogar definitivo en cuevas excavadas en las paredes de los Guyots.  
****Y la última de esta lista corrió por parte de un grupo de Cuervos y Babuinos, quienes pasaron su primera Etapa de Pueblo Unificado en Bosque Grande, como en el caso de la anterior.  
****Alcanzaron el segundo Nivel desde que eligieron uno de los pocos lugares del Océano que aún quedaba libre: las Fosas enormes y profundas del Mar de las Mil Islas (con forma de cuña y cientos de kilómetros de largo) donde vivieron en un ambiente desconocido para ambos al igual que otras como la de Coral, con el nombre de Pueblo Abismo. ****Allí, unos y otros nacían en pequeñas grietas ubicadas en las paredes de la Fosa; luego, apenas empezaban a vivir, bajaban o subían por la superficie de aquellas por pura diversión. Al crecer voluntariamente según se explicó, un Cuervo o una Corvesa buscaba a una Babuinesa o un Babuino en la pared opuesta, para compartir el camino de su actual Encarnación. Esta era la única diferencia con respecto a otras Comunidades (Unificadas o no), donde los que se casaban ya se conocían casi al nacer.  
****Los Gatos y los Conejos, quienes se pusieron de acuerdo para practicar los niveles de Relación de Lobos y Anacondas, sólo consiguieron a medias algo parecido a la Integración, a pesar de haber trabajado siguiendo de cerca ciertos períodos orbitales Lunares... Más adelante descubrirían que debían sentir lo mismo que había provocado el Efecto Negativo -el cual en ese Tiempo sin tiempo nadie conocía ni por referencias ni de nombre-, sólo que dirigido conscientemente.  
**  
**Un Gato Blanqui-Negro que en el olvidado Día 3 había encontrado a Clarita y a Rayo, tras buscarlos toda la noche para prevenirles respecto de la amenaza del Perro Mastín, no volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera cuando el Amarillo-Anaranjado empezó a vivir con Turquesa; en cambio, siguió su camino y su vida, casado con una Gata Persa Azul.  
****Al término de su paso por la Tierra, acontecido entre el 10mo y el 16to Años, el Gato Mancha que había sido primo de Rayo y tío de Clarita -además de tener otro parentesco con Turquesa-, fue recibido en el grupo de la Hermandad del Sol donde se enteró que él había pasado por allí, y empezó su aprendizaje con la idea de seguir sus pasos para llegar a ser un Miembro destacado en ese círculo.  
****...Y su nombre, por supuesto, fue Mancha Solar.  
**  
**La idea sobre la mejor forma de comenzar el camino de Pueblo del Bosque intranquilizó al principio a los Gatos que buscaban lograrlo, pues no sólo parecía venir del más allá, sino que lo hacía por medio de rayos de luz dorada y muy brillante, con imágenes del Efecto Negativo y sus consecuencias (¿Podía venir de Rayo Solar?); luego los mismos Gatos emplearon conscientemente esta fuerza junto a un grupo de Viboresas de Coral, y uno de ellos consiguió por primera vez una Integración perfecta.  
****Con respecto al Pueblo del Bosque, cuando las Lobas y las Anacondesas comenzaron a dar a luz simultáneamente Lobeznos -o Lobitas- y Anaconditas o pequeñas Anacondesas que luego criaban, los integrantes de esa Comunidad estaban unidos física, mental y espiritualmente.  
****Se casaban entre sí o se desvivían unos por otros (primer Nivel), se integraban unos en otros en ciertas ocasiones (segundo Nivel), se fusionaban para vivir juntos en el caso de los cónyuges hasta el momento de desencarnar (tercer Nivel), y los Lobos se desarrollaban en el vientre de las Anacondesas igual que en el de las Lobas (cuarto Nivel).  
****Ahora en el quinto, un Lobo y una Anacondesa podían llegar a tener únicamente Anaconditas; una Anaconda y una Loba, ser ocasionalmente padre y madre de Lobeznos; uno de los primeros podía convertirse en Serpiente para subir a un Árbol y volver luego a su forma original. ****Una de las segundas, transformarse en Lobo sólo para correr con otros Lobos o Anacondas transformadas, por el simple placer de hacerlo. Su composición atómica actual hacía que todos tuvieran esa facultad a pesar de tener cuerpos aún materiales.  
****Su evolución conjunta los convertía a todos en hijos, padres y hermanos; y la de cada uno, una Criatura hecha energía en movimiento en su mayor parte.  
****También en este Nivel, los descendientes del Pueblo del Robledal venían al mundo con ojos, abdomen y piel de Anaconda (que iban renovando mientras vivían), en tanto que los descendientes de los habitantes de Pueblo-Hogar se formaban dentro de las Lobas como organismos placentarios, naciendo con sangre caliente y dos pulmones completos. ****Estos últimos logros terminaron de sellar el eterno Parentesco de Sangre entre las dos Comunidades antiguamente desvinculadas; ahora una Anaconda era como un Lobo, y un Lobo como una Anaconda... Y todo el Pueblo del Bosque dejaba de pertenecer a la Cadena de Encarnaciones.  
****Casi simultáneamente, una Gata Siamesa Blue Point que vivía en la Tierra de las Selvas -casada con un Lobo y con cuatro hijos de Cuarto Menguante-, resultaba ser la nueva dueña del collar de Clarita; después de ella quedarían dos más, antes que fuera desarmado y cada cuenta, transmutada en Diamante según su propia voluntad, incrustada en el entrecejo de las Gatas que lo habían usado.  
****Por último, los Caballos y Delfines de la Comunidad Océano llegaron al mismo Nivel con la forma original que todos tenían antes del tercero, sólo que las Delfinesas y los Delfines eran como Agua dulce, condensada únicamente para tomar esa apariencia exterior; las Yeguas y los Caballos, simplemente Sal concentrada igualmente bajo esa antigua forma. ****Los casamientos, entonces -de Yegua y Delfín, de Caballo y Delfinesa- eran iguales a una Integración temporaria, donde el Agua actuaba sobre la Sal (primer caso), o bien la Sal impregnaba el Agua (segundo caso).  
****  
****Ahora he aquí que un Ángel -nada menos que el que junto a Melynog y Pehuenche cuidaba al segundo hijo del Conejo Gloucester- fue inesperadamente honrado con el Oficio temporario de Anunciador Oficial... El mejor que podía desempeñar un Ángel. Recibió entonces una hermosa trompeta dorada y muy brillante, luego de lo cual no hizo sino esperar con ansiedad el momento de usarla para anunciar el primer gran mensaje, cualquiera que fuese.  
****Casi simultáneamente, en el llamado Sexto Círculo, Saturno pasaba más cerca de la Tierra de lo que había pasado en mil años o más del antiguo Tiempo, brillando como nunca con la acción combinada de la Esfera Blanca y del propio Sol. Los que habían ido allí a vivir (Víboras y Viboresas de Coral, Víboras de Cascabel, Mapaches y Mapachesas, Cebras y Cebresas, Tigres y Tigresas de Bharat), tuvieron su oportunidad de festejar en grande, recibir visitas tan inesperadas como alegres, formar nuevos vínculos y darse una vueltecita por su viejo hogar terrestre.  
****  
****Las demás Comunidades cercanas a Pueblo del Bosque, llenas de un asombro tan grande como la Región en que vivían, aunque habían conseguido otras cosas llegaron a la conclusión de que debían debían lograr al menos algo parecido al segundo Nivel de Relación entre Lobos y Anacondas. ****Cuando encontraron las palabras justas para preguntarles cómo habían hecho todo eso, ellos respondieron: "Con un gran deseo de conocernos mejor y olvidar nuestras diferencias o eliminarlas... Con aceptación mutua, mucho amor, y también bastante de pasión y seducción recíproca..."  
****Mientras buscaban la manera de lograr una Integración, iban llegando a Bosque Grande las Comunidades mencionadas anteriormente. ****Al mismo tiempo, muchos aprendían a estar seguros de sus objetivos, a pedir lo que realmente necesitaban (siempre para otros) y a menospreciar toda forma de alimento material. ****Los Lobos y las Anacondas, por ejemplo, abandonaban la costumbre tradicional en su Comunidad Unificada, de la leche y la miel; nadie viajaba más que con lo estrictamente necesario ni vivía sino con lo absolutamente imprescindible; y casi ningún recién nacido de cada Pueblo deseaba que lo criaran.  
****  
****La Hermandad Lunar tenía un nuevo Director. En este caso se trataba de una Gata Birmana que había pasado todas las Pruebas: Integración completa a toda el Agua de la Tierra (Mares, Ríos, Lagos, Aguas Termales, Corrientes Subterráneas, etc.); permanecer tranquilamente dormida resistiendo la fuerza de una Tsunami; efectuar vueltas a la Tierra a modo de satélite geoestacionario (rodeada por una esfera acuosa y durante un Ciclo Lunar completo); convertirse ella misma en agua para estar dentro de las nubes en todas las circunstancias relacionadas con el clima; sumergirse en el Mar de las Mil Islas y encontrar los accesos escondidos que conducían al Océano ubicado en las antípodas, y a todas las grutas y corrientes subterráneas, tuviesen o no salida al exterior; formar parte de las corrientes marinas sin excepción; y transformada en agua cubrir la mayor parte un Planeta similar a la Tierra (sin olvidar el ciclo natural, el movimiento de los ríos, las mareas, los congelamientos y deshielos, la salinización y el efecto de la cercanía de los Volcanes que aumentaban la temperatura o arrojaban chorros de lava mezclados con piedras que seguían ardiendo mientras se hundían), dispuesto especialmente para la gran Prueba.**

**En la Etapa del sexto Nivel llegaron Canguros, Koalas y Dingos de Marsupialia; Aves del Paraíso, Gallinas de Guinea, Murciélagos Gigantes de la Fruta y Demonios de Tasmania (sector occidental del Mar de las Mil Islas).  
****El hermano mayor de Albino vivió sus últimas Encarnaciones como Armadillona, Rata de Tejado, Zorra Libre, Comadrejón, Coneja Negra, Perro San Bernardo y Gata Angora. ****El hermano menor, como Comadrejón, Coneja Blanca, Perro Chihuahua y Gata Blanco-Gris. ****El Delegado, como Perro Dogo y Gata Negra.  
****Esta Etapa tuvo una Comunidad Unificada principal (Representante) y cinco Secundarias.  
****La primera fue la de los Jabalíes y las Comadrejas; aunque habían tenido mucho antes su gran acercamiento, recién en este sexto Nivel despertó simultáneamente en ambos grupos el sentimiento mutuo que los uniría para siempre, si bien al principio con un número reducido de integrantes por ambas ****partes. ****Dieciocho Comadrejones encontraron esbeltas a otras tantas Jabalinas y bonachones a los Jabalíes; éstos hallaron hermosas a las Comadrejas y elegantes a los Comadrejones.  
****Cuando casi todos los de ambos grupos (61 en total) se habían casado entre sí, fueron a establecerse como Comunidad Unificada a las mismas Selvas donde habitaban los Pueblos "Raíz" y de "De los Árboles", pero al nivel del suelo colmado de vida Vegetal de todo tipo.  
****En la Comunidad Verde, como se autodenominaron desde entonces, los hijos de Jabalíes y Comadrejas nacían entre las hojas de los Arbustos; los de Comadrejones y Jabalinas, entre los Helechos. ****Si algo le gustaba a la nueva Comunidad, era ver su territorio completamente cubierto de la vegetación más frondosa y los troncos más altos y gruesos; así que la hicieron brotar hasta llenar el último hueco.  
****Habiendo terminado su trabajo, únicamente los integrantes de ese Pueblo podían atravesar el espeso manto verdiazul.  
****Y así era, literalmente, pues en realidad las Comadrejas y sus nobles Congéneres habían logrado reducir en gran medida su corporeidad. Este fue su segundo Nivel de Relación.  
****Alcanzaron el siguiente cuando todos ellos pasaron a vivir también en las ramas y entre las raíces como las Comunidades mencionadas, pero cambiando además su color original; las Comadrejas por un marrón verdoso, y los Jabalíes por rayas verdes y marrones horizontales.  
****  
****Así como el Pueblo del Volcán había hecho en un principio su hogar en el candente corazón de los Volcanes, los Osos Blancos que se casaron con Guepardesas -y los Chitas que lo hicieron con Osas Blancas- formaron en el Norte Continental la Comunidad Geysir, luego del mutuo acercamiento inicial. ****Allí hicieron suyo, precisamente, el fondo de los Géisers con el agua en permanente ebullición y movimiento igualmente continuo. ****Sus hijos nacían en el elemento burbujeante de tan caliente; y todo el Pueblo Unificado pasó así el primer Nivel de Relación.  
****Cuando la Comunidad Geysir se extendió bajo tierra a otras napas termales y a la vez logró elevar la temperatura del agua a un grado desconocido hasta entonces (con una presión de quince o veinte atmósferas llegaba a más de 300 grados sin ebullición) alcanzó su segundo Nivel. ****Ese elemento que normalmente liberaba el exceso de calor por medio de la evaporación, fue llamado por ellos desde entonces Agua Dura, a causa del efecto que experimentaban al zambullirse de un salto. Pronto lograrían que la temperatura alcanzara los 700 grados -y tal vez seguir aumentándola-, mientras que fuera del agua el aire era como una gran muralla blindada, que imposibilitaba casi cualquier movimiento con su presión de cuarenta atmósferas; no obstante ellos iban y venían a sus anchas entre el Agua y su particular territorio subterráneo.  
****  
****La tercera Comunidad Unificada Secundaria (Potamós) tenía por hogar cuevas hechas en el fondo de los ríos y, como senderos, todas las vías de agua naturales del mundo. ****Las Aves del Paraíso casadas con Cocodrilos, muy raras veces abandonaban su nido subfluvial; en esas contadas ocasiones iban con sus esposos por la ribera buscando una porción de terreno arenoso para enterrar los huevos de los cuales nacerían sus Cocodrilitos.  
****Si era una Cocodrilesa la que estaba embarazada, los dejaba en la orilla hasta que sus hijos se hallaban a punto de surgir a la luz; entonces entre ella y su esposo los llevaban al río para que las Avecitas nacieran en el agua acogedora. ****Sin embargo, pronto dejaron de subir a la superficie (aún durante el primer Nivel); lejos de eso, nacían en el lecho del río y vivían o se desplazaban por él.  
****Llegaron al segundo Grado de Relación cuando empezaron a trasladarse a los cursos de agua de otras Regiones del mundo sin cruzar el Océano, disponiendo para ello de lo que llamaban Puertas Fluviales. ****El tercer Nivel lo consiguieron cuando los Cocodrilos empezaron a nacer con los bracitos modificados en aletas articuladas, con tres segmentos de los cuales el último era el más largo y tenía tres ganchos curvos en la punta correspondientes a los dedos; y las Aves del Paraíso conservaban al crecer la ****forma del plumaje, pero con la estructura escamosa de ellos. Esto los acercaba algo al Nivel de Relación entre Lobos y Anacondas.  
****Las dos Comunidades Unificadas siguientes (Secundarias) sólo llegaron de momento al segundo Grado de Relación. ****Los Castores y las Víboras del Gabón formaron inicialmente con 37 de los primeros y 42 de las segundas la Comunidad de la Represa. En esa etapa los dos Pueblos sólo construían diques en los ríos donde vivían, y donde no había ido aún ningún otro grupo Unificado.  
****Más tarde fabricaron con hojas y ramas verdaderos refugios bajo el agua, a los cuales podía ingresarse desde la superficie. Casi inmediatamente el túnel se bifurcaba y comunicaba con otros, junto a los cuales terminaba en un gran espacio circular: el corazón del Refugio y de la Comunidad. ****Fue con este último logro, que alcanzaron el segundo Nivel de Relación.  
****Un grupo de Elefantes Blancos de Bharat y Jirafas se estableció en los desiertos rocosos, con sus enormes rocas erosionadas, las formas semejantes a montañas truncadas y acanaladas en el borde lateral, y los lechos profundos pero secos de antiguos ríos, que cruzaban entre los altos Cañones rojizos. ****Desde ese momento dieron origen a la Comunidad Wadi, en referencia a los cauces sin agua.  
****El segundo Nivel les llegó cuando todos empezaron a vivir -caminar, descansar, dormir, nacer, etc.- sobre las escarpadas paredes de las rocas color ladrillo, tan cómodamente como lo habían hecho en el suelo, en la etapa anterior.  
****Por último las Mangostas y las Cobras (Reales y de Anteojos), antiguamente eternos enemigos, pudieron descubrir simultáneamente la belleza interior y exterior que existía en los otros. ****Y con alrededor de doscientos miembros de ambas Comunidades dieron origen en los terrenos de Salares al Pueblo Anillo.  
****Desde la primera Etapa de su formación, unos y otros disfrutaban de una circunstancia relacionada con su pasado común, de intentos mutuos de sometimiento, sólo que ahora la aprovechaban en su favor. ****Como las Mangostas siempre habían sido inmunes al veneno de las Cobras, en esta nueva situación les encantaba abrir la boca para que las Serpientes (y especialmente si estaban unidas a aquellas por un vínculo matrimonial) se lo inyectaran allí mismo cuando por un problema autoprovocado se declaraban debilitadas, pues ahora el veneno les parecía un néctar energizante y Afrodisíaco.  
****Como retribución, tanto las Mangostas como las Mangostesas podían incubar en su propio estómago los huevos recién puestos por una madre perteneciente a este Pueblo; luego los hacían salir por la boca, y en caso de que fuera una Mangostesa, podía incubarlos de este modo y tener su propia nidada.  
****  
****Los miembros de Pueblo del Bosque, entretanto, desarrollaban a lo largo de dos mil años del Viejo Tiempo, unas Auras esféricas de color que iban condensándose cada vez más. ****Por otro lado, cada integrante de esa Comunidad vivía una sola vida como Anaconda, Loba, Lobo y Anacondesa (en cualquier orden y sin importar cómo hubiera empezado su paso por el Mundo).  
****Aunque algunas madres de ese Pueblo seguían criando a sus hijos, lo cierto era que en su estructura atómica ya casi no quedaba nada de materia densa; y llegó el momento en que Lobos, Anacondesas, Lobas y Anacondas pasaron a ser respectivamente esferas de luz dorada como Bronce, Turquesa claro, rojo Escarlata y Verde azulado. ****A veces tomaban alguna de las formas anteriores, si por ejemplo se mostraban ante alguien de otra Comunidad de Bosque Grande.  
****Su casamiento aquí era semejante a una Fusión, y al símbolo del Tao; las luces subían y bajaban lentamente entre el metro y medio y los diez de altura.  
****  
****En la etapa de este Nivel, fue una Gata Blanca -que tras casarse con un Dragón fue a vivir con él a Júpiter- la vigesimocuarta dueña del collar de Clarita. Faltaba todavía una, para que el collar cumpliera su destino.  
****Ya en la Etapa del séptimo Nivel de Lobos y Anacondas, se vieron en la Región de Bosque Grande Dugongos, Pangolines, Dragones de Komodo, Tenrecs, Puercoespines, Gálagos, Ornitorrincos, Narvales, Emúes, Wombats, Kookaboorras, Kiwis, Dik Diks, Gerenuks, Bilbies, Lémures y Bobolinks.  
****El Jefe de los Lobos vivió sus últimas Encarnaciones como Rata de Tejado, Zorra Libre, Comadrejón, Coneja Gris, Perro Gran Danés y Gata Angora. ****La Anacondesa Piel de Otoño, como Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada. ****Panal Silvestre, como Perra Danesa y Gato Blanco Gris.  
****El Jefe Collie, por último, como Gata Atigrada.  
****  
****...Una Galaxia de puntos de luz y energía concentrada, flotando y girando arremolinada cerca de la Esfera Blanca; eso era ahora el Pueblo del Bosque. Ninguno de esa Comunidad nacía ya en la Tierra, y sólo muy de tarde en tarde uno de ellos se dejaba ver con la antigua forma perceptible. ****Si un punto de luz Turquesa (Anacondesa) se encontraba con uno Escarlata (Loba), cualquiera de los dos podía invertir su polaridad para combinar sus respectivas radiaciones y fusionarse, rodeándose luego de veloces puntitos dorados y celestes, o verdes y rojos.  
****El séptimo Nivel de Relación iba a llegarles a los Osos y Dragones de la antigua Comunidad del Volcán viviendo como parte de cada Sistema Solar, extendiéndose lejos en el Cosmos.  
****Un Oso Pardo y una Dragonesa formarían consigo mismos un Planeta de piedra negra (con Chimeneas, Galerías y Cuevas) y Metales fundidos a más de 20.000 grados; la mayor parte de las veces, simplemente Oro puro, con la misma temperatura. ****En el caso opuesto, el Dragón constituiría la parte sólida y la Osa la del Metal fundido.  
****Pero en los dos ejemplos, los hijos de cada pareja (Pardos y Dragoncitas; Dragoncitos y Osas Pardas) nacerían en la superficie como hermanos únicamente de alma, pues en lo exterior serían Individuos. ****Recorrerían el Mundo que les diera la vida y cuando se casaran al crecer voluntariamente en el momento que lo desearan, sus hijos diferenciados como ellos entre sí repetirían el proceso hasta que el Planeta progenitor de los dos primeros cónyuges quedara poblado de Dragones y Osos.  
****A los miembros de la Comunidad del Viento, el séptimo Nivel los encontró con la forma exterior de figuras doradas (Pumas y Pumesas) y plateadas (Gaviotas y Gaviotesas); o más bien pura luz con aspecto de unos y otros, cuyos pensamientos eran a su composición fotónica lo que aquellos a su antiguo cuerpo compuesto por huesos y carne. ****Cada vez que se trasladaban a cualquier sitio del Universo, era como si una lámpara se apagara para prenderse en el otro extremo del cable... Ellos, como la electricidad, pasaban por el cable (la línea del trayecto) sólo que a su propia velocidad mental.  
****Siendo además sus pensamientos la vibración más densa que podían manejar, muchos de ellos vivían en verdaderos Mundos mentales exteriorizados, con el tamaño y el aspecto de la Tierra.  
****En tercer lugar había que contar a los Osos Hormigueros y los Ciervos. Todos los de esa Comunidad Unificada vivieron en el séptimo Nivel de Relación fusionados, como grandes Árboles donde los troncos -con raíces, hojas, flores y frutos- eran las Ciervas y las Osas Hormigueras; en tanto que la savia, los colores, los aromas y el campo áurico representaba a los antiguos Osos Hormigueros y Ciervos. ****Viviendo de este modo un par de cónyuges -Oso y Cierva; Ciervo y Osa-, con su casamiento engendraban dos o más hijos con el aspecto que ambos padres tenían en cada caso (siempre en número par y en casalito), para que sus descendientes vivieran durante muchas vidas como en el cuarto Nivel de ****Relación.  
****El Ángel que había sido honrado sobremanera con el cargo de Anunciador Oficial, ahora integraba un grupo selecto de cuatro Representantes venidos de distintos Círculos: un Águila de Urano, un Toro de Júpiter, un León de Marte y él, que representaba a la Tierra.  
****  
****De las Comunidades Unificadas que surgieron en esa Etapa, una alcanzó el tercer Nivel, dos llegaron hasta el segundo, y otras dos permanecieron en el primero hasta el final de la misma.  
****Los que además fueron considerados Representantes, fueron los Flamencos y los Lobos Marinos, que con 61 de unos y 57 de otros formaron su hogar en el Desierto como la Comunidad Médano. ****En este caso, las Flamenquesas tenían a sus hijos en el fondo de pequeños pozos hechos en la arena. Las Lobas Marinas por su parte, incubaban sus huevos hasta que los Flamencos estaban por nacer; en ese momento los enterraban aproximadamente a un metro de profundidad, para que ellos nacieran bajo la arena protectora. Luego harían algo similar las Flamenquesas, dando a luz en el interior de las Dunas.  
****Alcanzaron el segundo Nivel luego de trasladarse a otros Desiertos donde las rocas y la arena pudieran quebrarse bajo los efectos del calor sumados a la ausencia absoluta de Agua; y el tercero, cuando detuvieron el Tiempo de un modo nuevo, hasta en sus pulsaciones más infinitesimales, para tener un día eterno de más de cincuenta grados.  
****Siguiendo los pasos de aquellos que se habían establecido en el Mar de las Mil Islas, un gran número de Murciélagos y Murcielaguesas Gigantes de la Fruta que se casaron respectivamente con Carayesas y Carayás, eligieron en su caso el Fondo Oceánico -iluminado por la Esfera Blanca-, en donde formaron el Pueblo del Mar Inferior. ****Ya desde la primera Etapa, si un Murciélago se desplazaba a toda velocidad en su nuevo elemento acompañado por un Carayá, lo hacía llevándolo sentado sobre su espalda y sostenido por las manitas a cada lado del cuello.  
****En el segundo Nivel, además de esto, los Carayás desarrollaban alas, pudiendo llevar a un Murciélago en el mismo estilo, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Estas dos costumbres se daban principalmente entre los que estaban casados o ligados por un vínculo familiar.  
****  
****Si bien en un tiempo olvidado los Buitres y los Puercoespines se habían llevado pésimamente mal, cuando estos últimos aparecieron en Bosque Grande fueron mirados por ellos de otro modo; los recién llegados hicieron su parte y, finalmente, establecieron las bases para unirse como nueva Comunidad ****Unificada; su hogar fueron los Desiertos poblados de Cactus y su territorio principal el área que rodeaba a las conocidas Cavernas.  
****Aunque ya desde la aparición de la Esfera Blanca crecían en esta Región Plantas de terrenos áridos pero elevados como la del Poniente, cuando el nuevo Pueblo fue a establecerse allí pudo ver por un lado Arrayanes; y por el otro Grullas, Búfalos, Koalas y Osos Blancos. Algunas Leonas solían ir y venir entre las cuevas y el antiguo Robledal, además de Jabalíes y Lobos. También, un Cocodrilo vivía en el sector oriental con una Yegua Tobiana, así como un Comadrejón con una Grullesa cerca del Bosque Cerrado. ****Pero todos aceptaron retirarse, dejando el terreno libre para los recién llegados; los Arrayanes se trasladaron voluntariamente a la Región de los Ríos, el Cocodrilo y su esposa a una Montaña del sector de los Glaciares y el Comadrejón, con la suya, a la gran Selva del Sur (de donde habían venido los ****Agutíes, los Monos Araña y los demás).  
****Los Buitres llevaron desde entonces tres espinas atravesadas y cruzadas en el cuello, en tanto que los otros aceptaron la dieta de sus Congéneres. ****En un principio, cuando todos se reunían para comer, hacían bajar de la Esfera Blanca algo parecido a una presa recién cazada por los Leones, que iban descomponiendo adrede antes que tocara el suelo. Entonces empezaba el festín, con los Buitres tironeando de la carne en mal estado de una Criatura ****indefinible, y con los Puercoespines royendo o quebrando los huesos con sus pequeños dientes.  
****En la etapa del segundo Nivel, la Comunidad Espinahueso ya disponía de pozos negros para extraer las formas inventadas de presas muertas. Los miembros de la Comunidad -y especialmente los Carroñeros- vivían sobre los Cactus, además de pasar una parte de su vida en nidos tejidos con tallos ****espinosos o alambre de púas los recién casados y los recién nacidos.  
****Ocasionalmente sus integrantes comían abrojos -eran sus caramelos-, vidrios rotos, clavos, anzuelos de tres puntas y viejas hojitas de afeitar. Pero lo mejor llegaba para todos ellos durante los festejos recordatorios del nacimiento de su Pueblo Unificado, en los cuales podían reunirse en la Región de las Cavernas (y venían de otros lugares del Mundo) para brindar con alquitrán diluido en querosén que ellos mismos hacían.  
****En anteúltimo lugar estaban las Ardillas y las Maras, que con 237 y 241 de cada Pueblo formaron la Comunidad del Doble Azul, estuvieron más que de acuerdo en hacer de la superficie de Océanos y Mares su hogar permanente. Los Hipopótamos y los Camellos, respecto de la de los Ríos, con el nombre de Pueblo Cauce. ****Ambas Comunidades por supuesto, nacían, caminaban, corrían o andaban a los saltos sobre las olas en el caso de la primera; y dormían como en el mejor de los mundos, cada cual en su propio ambiente.  
****Las dos Comunidades Unificadas Secundarias se encontraban por el momento en el primer Nivel de Relación.  
****  
****Volviendo al lugar donde Rayo había estado como Discípulo y luego Miembro Activo, la Hermandad Solar tuvo nuevo Director, cuando el Blanqui-Negro Mancha -que era primo de Rayo y tío de Clarita- pasó todas las Pruebas: 3 descargas eléctricas (de 500, 1500 y 2500 voltios), tres atómicas (constante, progresiva y violenta), permanencia en el centro del Sol, cruce de agujeros negros, fabricación de estrellas con elementos dispersos, creación de un Sistema Solar, y por último, baño de Oro Viviente externo (de inmersión) e interno (bebida ritual).  
****En cuanto al anterior encargado del rumbo de la Hermandad, en lugar de integrarse a la Luz Universal se proyectó a un lugar vacío y remoto del Espacio; permaneció entonces inmóvil en un punto mientras su poderosa Aura se condensaba y él iba perdiendo su forma. ****Cuando la esfera ya estaba colmada de cada elemento orgánico e inorgánico pero viviente, así como de todo lo vivido, experimentado y ocurrido desde los últimos dieciséis años del Viejo Tiempo hasta entonces, estalló por un lapso equivalente, fraccionándose en incontables espirales, agujas, remolinos y otras esferas.  
****  
****En esta Etapa resultó también que un Gato Blanco-Gris y una Aguilesa Dorada unidos en matrimonio, aunque tuvieron relaciones del modo normal, dejaron a la Esfera Blanca intervenir en la formación de sus hijos por nacer. ****El fruto de su amor fue un hijo y una hija; sólo que de la mitad para adelante eran como Aguiluchos (tampoco les faltaban un par de alitas cubiertas de plumón), y en la otra mitad como Gatitos.  
****Cuando la noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por toda la Región de Bosque Grande, ya quisieron Leones, Tigres, Chitas, Panteras, Yaguaretés, Pumas, Linces y demás Gatos lograr algo parecido con Pingüinesas, Aguilesas, Cisnesas, Buitresas, Palomesas, Cigüeñesas, Gaviotesas, etc. ****Esto marcó el regreso de los Grifos, los mejores de los cuales vinieron por parte de los Yaguaretés y las Condoresas, siguiéndoles las versiones "Pantera-Corvesa" y "Puma-Albatresa".  
****  
****Una Gata Amarillo-Anaranjada que vivía con un Buey Almizclero en el fondo de un gran cráter, dispuesto especialmente por los Osos y Dragones del nuevo Mercurio para los recién casados, lleno hasta el borde de metales fundidos, fue la última dueña del collar de Clarita. ****Cuando la Gata dejó su cuerpo para esperar su ingreso a la Hermandad de Marte, terminaron de encenderse todas las Perlas con un brillo de Diamante; y en el momento en que fueron introducidas en el entrecejo de sus veinticinco dueñas se integraron a ellas abriéndose como un Tercer Ojo.  
****Los Vehículos Físicos volvieron a la vida recibiendo el alma de un número equivalente de Directoras de la Hermandad Lunar (las cuales habían optado por no perderse en la Luz Universal), para vivir desde entonces en un lago situado al sur de la Tierra de Pehuenia.  
****  
****A todo esto, en muchas ocasiones ya referidas, distintas Comunidades Unificadas habían modificado su aspecto exterior, así como sus costumbres y medios de vida, para parecerse entre sí los integrantes de cada uno de esos Pueblos. ****Los Pumas y las Gaviotas de la Comunidad del Viento terminaron siendo inimaginables Cometas dorados y plateados, descendiendo a veces a alguno de sus numerosos Mundos Mentales; los Lobos y las Anacondas del antiguo Pueblo del Bosque formaban una eterna Galaxia en espiral de puntos luminosos celestes, verdes, rojos y dorados, según se tratase de Anacondesas, Anacondas, Lobas y Lobos.  
****Los pertenecientes a la Comunidad Océano conservaban en muy raros casos sus formas originales; antes bien, donde hubiera un lugar apropiado, un Delfín y una Yegua (o un Caballo y una Delfinesa) vivían allí como agua y espuma salada, unidos perfectamente para siempre y engendrando hijos que a su vez se casarían entre sí. En el primer ejemplo, únicamente Delfines y Yegüitas ; en el segundo, sólo Caballitos y Delfinesas. Pero siempre de agua dulce y Sal concentrada unos y otros.  
****Los Osos y Dragones originarios de la antigua Comunidad del Volcán, pasaron a ser parejas de cónyuges -Dragón y Osa; Oso y Dragonesa-, viviendo en los dos casos como Planetas de Roca y Oro calentado a 30.000.000 de grados... En circunstancias normales, el Metal se habría volatilizado, pero aquí no eran sino las Dragonesas y las Osas Pardas, transformadas así para constituir junto a los Osos-Roca y los Dragones-Roca un cuerpo doble, perfectamente compenetrado el uno en el otro.  
****En cuanto a los Osos Hormigueros y los Ciervos, quienes habían formado un solo Pueblo durante la Etapa del 4to Nivel, también estaban al casarse unidos para siempre -un Oso y una Cierva; un Ciervo y una Osa Hormiguera-, en la forma femenina de un Árbol (con sus hojas, flores y frutos) y masculina del campo energético, la savia, los aromas y el color.  
****En la Comunidad de la Piedra, cuando se establecían en un lugar inexplorado, las Cabras y Cabresas Africanas vivían casi para siempre como viento en la oscuridad viviente que constituían Murciélagos y Murcielaguesas.  
****De este modo -y especialmente en los tres últimos casos-, si los que nacían lo hacían con alguna de las formas de su Comunidad, podían ser Osos y Dragonesas o Dragones y Osas; Ciervos y Osas Hormigueras o Ciervas y Osos Hormigueros, y así sucesivamente; en cada caso, unos y otras se casaban al crecer simultáneamente.  
****  
****Así como en cierta Etapa anterior un León y una Delfinesa habían obtenido permiso para hacer su hogar en el Sol, a la par de un Delfín y una Tigresa de la antigua Región de los Ríos (y un Galápago casado con una Osa Hormiguera respecto de la de Marte), en esta se dieron casos similares: un Dragón de Komodo y una Oveja Scottish Blackface, un Ornitorrinco y una Chacalesa, un Dromedario y una Osa Hormiguera consiguieron autorización para vivir en los alrededores de Mare Nectaris.  
****Un Reno y una Rinocerontesa, un Narval y una Pelicanesa, un Koala y una Tucanesa, un Toro Brangus y una Leona pudieron tener su hogar en Chrysokeras, Mare Cymmerium, Coprates y Panchaia, del Planeta Marte.  
****Pero el lugar más solicitado había sido y seguiría siendo el Sol. Llegaron a vivir allí un Conejo Negro con una Cisnesa, una Cebra con una Vaca Holando Argentina, un Tigre de Bharat con una Cebresa, un Alce con una Osa Blanca, una Foca con una Ratesa Bandicoot, y un Dragón (no podía faltar) con una Canguresa.  
****  
****Cuando pasó la Primera Eternidad, con la Edad de Oro de los Grifos, el séptimo Nivel de varias Comunidades como la del Pueblo Cauce, y la formación del anteúltimo Pueblo Unificado, de Cebras y Albatros (estos últimos ahora mucho más grandes que en tiempos previos a la llegada de la Esfera Blanca), todos los que nacían pasaban inmediatamente a un estado inmaterial o, como en el caso de la del Volcán, venían al Mundo de la combinación de dos Fluidos (hasta las formas Minerales tenían la actividad atómica de una reacción nuclear y una fuerza equivalente a la de un Agujero Negro).  
****El Gato Blanqui-Negro Mancha Solar, que hasta entonces había dirigido el rumbo de la Hermandad del Sol, no estalló en Galaxias y Sistemas como su predecesor; pero en cambio se envolvió en su vibrante Aura, dejándose fundir en cada uno de sus Átomos. ****Una vez que se expandió y concentró como para que fuera visible a millones de Años Luz, logró formar diez Planetas con sus Satélites (por lo menos uno) para hacer su propio Sistema Solar.  
****Las siete Cobras Sagradas -entre las cuales ya no se encontraba la descendiente de Kanpur Amravati Naja puesto que había vivido su última Encarnación como un Gato Arlequín Negro casado con una Lemuresa- continuaban todavía con su filosofía de ayuda desinteresada, sólo que ahora entre todas constituían un Arco iris casi perpetuo, con los colores de las Corrientes Espirituales.  
****Los pensamientos de cada habitante de Bosque Grande y de todas las demás Regiones se materializaban, sin importar si se trataba de un adorno o una nueva Galaxia; nadie podía concebir una idea maligna para exteriorizarla luego.  
****  
****...Y cuando hubo transcurrido la Segunda Eternidad -con la formación del último Pueblo Unificado integrado por Hurones y Víboras de la Cruz, el establecimiento de los Grifos en el Sol abandonando la Tierra (y gobernados por un Congénere nacido de un Tigre de Bharat y una Flamenquesa), la vida de una Albatresa descendiente de Turquesa y Kahchi en Andrómeda, casada con un Dragón, y la de uno de Turquesa y Rayo (un Narval) que vivía con una Cabra Montañesa en el Polo Norte pero a la altura de las Auroras Boreales- cada Planeta estaba constituido en su parte sólida por los Átomos Vivientes de todas las Criaturas terrestres, así como en el Aire estaban los de las Aves y en el Agua los de las Criaturas Marinas.  
****Luego, en el suelo predominaban los Átomos de los Insectos, los de las Comunidades Raíz, Ciénaga, Madriguera y Fjörd. ****El viento superior e inferior era el reino de los Pumas y las Gaviotas -es decir, sus equivalentes atómicos-; la Sal y el Agua de los Mares estaba formada principalmente por los de la Comunidad Océano, siguiéndoles los pertenecientes a las Comunidades Blanca (Tigres y Orcas), del Hielo (de Leones y Pingüinos Emperadores), de la Gruta (Gacelas y Osos Pandas), y del Mar Inferior (con los Murciélagos Gigantes de la Fruta y los Carayás).  
****En último lugar, el Fuego interior de los Volcanes no era otra cosa que millones de Osos y Dragones; y cuando se derramaban por las laderas cubiertas de vegetación siempre en flor, lejos de reducir todo a cenizas les daban a las Plantas y a los Árboles algo de su fuerza mientras bajaban hacia el ****valle acariciando la Hierba.**


End file.
